Survive
by artiist1284
Summary: Erica, girl of steel, born to the greatest heroes the world has ever known. Her life and the world she knows is in danger of ceasing to exist. A creature has killed her mom and on her own she faces her parent's past to save her mom and secure her future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville, or the characters in this story, except for William, Alison, and Erica.This story belongs to me, my ideas, from my head.

**Spoilers: **First chapter and maybe 2nd and 3rd settings, somewhere in the distant future, Metropolis distant future. The rest of the Chapters are gonna be in Smallville, somewhere in the early 6th season, done my way.

The story is about an important offspring, to the future of mankind, of two people from Smallville (not giving any hints on which two, you have to read to find out, which is in this chapter), going back to the past of her parent's college years. To stop an enemy of her parents, from destroying the chance of her being born in the future, by killing her mother in the past. **Please Read & Review, Thank you! ;)**

**Warning: **The beginning of this story is quite sad, but I promise you this is a Clois story, I LOVE Clois too much to make it into anything else so just bare with me on this first chapter. I promise it's gonna get better and happier!

**

* * *

Survive **

Rain..., it was pouring, drops pattering, like a steady beat, across the window. Flowing down into little streams, tears of the transparent glass. Soaking, everything outside that wasn't protected from the sudden down pour.

The day was dreary, ashen clouds loomed over head blocking the promise of a better day. Dark, sorrowful clouds weeping without end. A heaviness that seem to hang in the air, round about, as if the earth too knew of the events that took place just weeks ago, giving it's sympathy in this reply.

She stared out of the huge clear window before her, grateful that it was such a gloomy day. Glad that the world was sullen, covered with a mundane blanket hiding away the sins of the world, the pains that welled inside her.

She didn't think she could handle it, if the day was brightly shinning, birds chirping, people joyfully round about, life going on much to her dismay.

Soon though, she knew the sun would reclaim the skies again, forcing away all the solemness that she took comfort in. Just pleased, that day wasn't now, glad that the world matched the void that weighed heavily inside her chest, dark like the way she felt.

Not caring, like the clouds felt as it let itself pour apon what or whoever. Rich, poor, ugly, beauty, worst, best, it matter not to the drench that proceeded still from the vengeful sky, all at it's mercy.

Stood still, time at a lost to her, melting away hours that were really minutes that passed. Eyes, blank , no sign of life, paused on the steady fall, crumbling in the distance.

Mind shattered into thought, hurtful thoughts, ringing through the vast dark womb of her mind. Tears swelled in her eyes threating to fall, stinging the beautiful hazel green pigment of her pupils, a gift of inheritance.

She raised a hand, quickly wiping the tears not giving them the pleasure to do what they wanted, a pridefulness she had also picked up. Not allowing anyone to see her cry again, she couldn't, it was too set in her ways, not to shed anymore tears.

Besides, she was tired of it, of it all. People putting on their brave faces, trying to cheer her, failing miserably, she might add. Remorse played deep into their eyes, while their face displayed another matter. She couldn't take all the niceness, the sincere condolences everyone shared. Even though, those, came that she haven't seen in awhile, all her friends and family there giving her support.

* * *

_thinking back 2 weeks ago..._

Her favorite aunt stayed there by her side the whole time, as well as her favorite cuz, but she might just as well been alone, for all she felt was solitude from the world. Even with the mass that showed up, she was deserted.

Just a blur of people around. Voices muffled as if speaking from far away, as they spoke to her. But their words just falling on deaf ears, trapping herself inside away from everything, not wanting to deal with it.

She didn't even try to respond after each person she knew closely, stop to say a few words out of respect. Just sat there, motionless, not for the constant movement of her chest rising and falling, you would thought she turned to stone. Eyes straight ahead falling to nothing in particular, just bare, shock still quite present in them.

Her Aunt squeezed her hand every now and then, but she feeling nothing, checking to see if she was still there, her not answering back. Glued to the sofa, numb, hurt, wanting to run out of there, to leave it all behind. She didn't want to face the truth, couldn't believe that she was really gone...her mother, dead!

"Has she eaten anything yet?" Lana asked, voice cracking with sorrow, eyes red from crying.

"No, she won't touch anything. I've been trying for days now," Chloe answered, eyes shining with fresh tears.

"Poor thing, she's gonna make herself sick, if she doesn't at least drink something," Lana very concerned for the child.

"I can't believe this is happening, this is some kind of bad nightmare, that's real," Chloe sniffing back her tears,"She's only 15, a time when a girl really needs her mother around. I just can't believe this happen, I miss her so much, I can't stand it." Chloe began crying into her hands, harder then before.

Lana wraps her arms around Chloe, trying her best to comfort her, "Shh, there, there. Everything is going to be alright." she whispered to her friend, her heart going out to her, knowing Chloe was very close to the girl's mother. She herself also being friends with the girl's mom.

"I can't help it, I miss her so much, Lana." Chloe, sobbed onto Lana's shoulder.

"I know, I do too." she said truthfully.

Across from the room, Bruce notices his wife, and mother to his children, breaking down again. He hurries to her side hating to see her like this, knowing she would take it really hard.

Chloe fell onto him weeping when he appeared next to her, Bruce held onto her tightly, rubbing her back to clam her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry about," Bruce whispered into her ear, hurting ,because she was so upset.

"I promised, I would be strong for Erica, but all I have been doing is crying every time I'm away from her."

Lana places her hand on Chloe's shoulder,"Chloe no one is going to think any less of you because of it. Everyone here knows how close you two were, like sisters. We all know you're hurting, we all are. You've done so much for Erica, being there when she needs you, so please don't beat yourself up on this." holding back the urge to break down, herself.

Chloe gave her a weak smile, then turning her attention back to Erica who still sat on the huge sofa in the middle of the living room, invisible to the world.

"I better get back to Erica, see how she's doing." leaving Bruce's embrace, Chloe wipes her tear stained eyes dry with a Kleenex, before putting on her game face.

She walks through the crowd of people, over to the banquet table putting a few items on a plate, grabbing a cup of water, then heads over to her niece.

Chloe sits down next to Erica, who didn't even stir, body still positioned in the same way, features still hard and poised. Eyes beaten with the scenes of the day, heart not ready to accept it all.

"Erica, how are you feeling," Chloe scowled herself for the words she used, _How the hell you think she's feeling, Chloe. She just lost her mom._"Look, I brought you something to eat. I know you've got to be hungry. It's been a week now since you last ate."

Chloe points the small saucer of food toward her, Erica doesn't move, her pain tokening away her desire to eat, and pretty much to live. "At least, please take a sip of water, you're gonna dehydrate yourself."

Worried about the fair skin beauty beside her, _a mixture of her parents looks, but no doubt who's child she is and was. She mainly resembled her dad in ways, to his dark hair , tan complexion, and strong bone structure. _

_But if anything she was her mother's daughter, down to her gem like eyes, her bright charismatics smile, and most of all her charming personality or mood, depend on how you view it_.

Chloe try with the cup of water, only getting the same result from her,"Erica, I know you're really, really upset, and you miss your mom terribly. I very much miss her as well, but she wouldn't won't to see you like this. And how do you think she would feel if I couldn't at least get you to drink some water."

Chloe sighed, getting nowheres as usual, she wasn't gonna listen. Erica was indeed just like her mother, stubborn, not going to do anything that she didn't want to. This scared Chloe though, she wished that her mother's traits weren't so much embbed into the girl. Erica wouldn't eat, or drink since the death of her mother.

Worst of all she was there when the whole thing happen, seeing everything. There was nothing she could do to stop it, and Chloe knew she was blaming herself. She hasn't spoke, not a word to anyone, not even her dad.

She remember about him wondering how he was doing. Chloe hadn't seen him after the funeral ended, _He must be going crazy, loosing the love of his life, like this of all ways. He loved her more then the world, loved both of his girls more then the world. He would have given his life up anytime for them, he was so protective of them. _

_Especially, when Erica was born, which he didn't even think could happen, having children. Boy was he excited, calling everyone three o' clock in the morning with the news that him and her cuz were going to be parents._

Chloe smiled remembering that day, _Chloe squealed with delight when she got the phone call, that she was going to be an Aunt. __He was over joyed, they both were, waking everyone from their sleep giving them the wonderful report that a new edition was coming into the... Kent's lives!_

_He was so happy, now it seems like those days are forever gone. He's blaming himself...I know he's blaming himself. He couldn't be there in time, busy elsewhere, and now he's killing himself with guilt._

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat, stopping herself from shedding any tears in front of Erica, _Poor girl, so young losing someone so close to her, and adore very much. _Chloe wipes away a stray tear falling down her cheek, her mind going back to Erica's dad.

_Poor,...Clark...losing the love of his life and one true weakness...Lois Lane!_

Chloe looks back to Erica. She raises her hand, gently brushing back Erica's long dark hair with her fingers, "Honey, I'm going to go check and see how's your father is doing, I'll be back real soon. If you need anything just ask for your Auntie Clo, OK."

A tear runs down Erica's face, remembering how her mother use to call her Aunt Chloe by that name.

Chloe motions for her daughter Alison to take her place till she gets back. "Watch over her, I'm going to quickly check on her dad, I'll be right back. Try to get her to eat or drink something, or at least get her talking." she sighed, wishing Erica wasn't so quite.

Alison and her brother William walks over to Erica, grabbing her by the hand, forcing her off the sofa and outside to the patio. Erica, unwillingly allows herself to be taken, not caring what anyone did to her.

Chloe watches as Erica is dragged off by her two children, wondering what they had up their sleeves. Whatever it was she hope they could get through to her.

* * *

The three of them stands out onto the patio, the gloomy day about. It drizzled earlier not lasting long, but leaving a dampness on everything around, including the many flowers planted around the patio, Adorne with the droplets of rain. 

Erica stood by the railing, hands propped on top, still lost to the world.

"Come on Erie (Air Ree), you have to say something." Alison pleaded, shaking Erica's arm slightly,"Come on we're cousins and best friends, we always talk to each other."

Erica didn't even bother to look at her cousin, a couple months younger then her, blondish hair like her mother's but longer, shoulder length, and deep silver blue eyes.

"Ace, leave her alone. She's hurting too much, she's not going to speak." William advised, leaning up against the railing, rubbing his hands through his, slick, short dark brown hair, looking much like his father.

"Will, you're not helping, so cool it," she warned, glaring at her older brother.

"I did offer a plan, and I say we should still do it," giving back his own glare.

"No, absolutely not, it's not right. Plus you know how she gets when she's around that stuff."

"She's only half Kryptonian, it doesn't affects her that much. Besides, it'll take away the pain." he walks over to Erica's side, revealing a small piece of red Kryptonite in his palm.

"I sneaked into my dad's lab, chipping a piece of it off, when I heard what happen..." trailing off the subject not wanting to bring his Aunt's death up at this point, "No one's going to blame you if you decide to take it, they- we know you're hurting. It will take away the pain, if just for a little while. Me and Ace will cover for you while you're gone, and sort things out."

Looking into her eyes stretching his hand out, for her to take the rock. She turned her head to look at him, "No one has to know, but us."

Alison shakes her head, not agreeing with her brother's approach to this situation. _Yes, of course she wanted more then anything for Erica's pain to stop, but not like this, not this way. Who knows what she would do out there, on her own under the influence of the Red K. _

Erica raises her hand over top of Will's, very much knowing the affect of the Red K, on her.

_She was tested when she was 10, by her parents along with the help of her Uncle Bruce's Lab. Her parents wanted to know how much of the Kryptonian powers and weaknesses she had inherited from her father. They discovered she had inherited pretty much all his powers except flying, which was indeed only a privilege for full Kryptonians. Though she had his powers it pretty much took allot out of her, to use her abilities. _

_As for the meteor rocks, she could withstand the green Kryptonite more then her father. It made her sick and weak but not to the point where she was helpless. Which they were very pleased about, in case she ever came in contact with it, they knew she would be alright, because it wasn't life threating to her._

_For the red Kryptonite, it only effected her more like a high, that she had the control over to get off when ever she wanted. Unlike her father who would be totally under the control of the Red K, not able to choose his actions._

_She knew it could make her forget about the hurt she was feeling, until she chose to relieve herself of it. But she knew she would stay hook onto it, not wanting to go back to the hurt or sorrow, she didn't want that to happen. _

_She knew that her cuz meant well, and just wanted to help. So she didn't hold it against him, when he offered her the Red K._

Lightly, she brushed the red Kryptonite out of his hand, even though it was a very tempting offer at that moment. Knocking it to the wooden boards below, it falling in between the cracks.

William smiled, he should of known that Erica wouldn't have accepted it. Like her mom, he never known her to choose the easy way out of any situation, she was too Strong for that.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her tight against his side. Alison joined in from her other side, doing the same. Smiling, glad that she refused to indulge herself in the that horrible red Kryptoninte, but not quite happy though. Wishing it was another time, when they were entwined like this and they all would have been smiling...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know the first chapter is kind of melodramatic and depressing but I promise all the chapters aren't going to be that way, because if you haven't figured it out by now this is a Clois story and I am a huge Clois fan. So Lois might just have a chance to survive in the future, that's a big chance! But you'll never know unless you keep on reading. LOL. 

Like always I don't know how good I am doing or how good my story is, unless you,

**PLEASE** **Read and Review, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks 4 the Reviews guys, rebelyell11339 and leto81, a 1000 points to yall! LOL :)**

* * *

Chloe returned back to where Bruce and Lana were waiting patiently to hear the update on Erica, after she watched her being forced outside by William and Alison, wondering what plans they had for her. 

Her reporter instinct still present in her life, but even stronger since she became a mom. She decided to let it go for now because of the situation, making a mental note to ask Alison about it later, when she got a chance.

"How is she doing?" Lana, first to speak.

"Still not talking, eating or drinking, for that matter." Chloe sighed ,weary from all the crying and worrying she been doing all day.

"Don't worry," Bruce reading her thoughts, "She's a tough young girl, just like Lois, she's gonna be alright."

"Bruce is right Chloe, she's from the most stubborn, strongest people in the world. She's a Lane and Kent, she'll bounce back from this in no time. She just needs allot of that, time." Lana said, putting on a brave smile

"Especially Clark, first his parents, now three years later...Lois," Chloe winced, remembering when they got that terrible news about Clark's parent's being in a car accident, and now Lois being killed.

"They been through allot, Clark, must be going out of his mind." Lana, noted, then remembering Lois's father,"How about Mr Lane, has anyone seen him."

"I have, my uncle's really shaken up. You can pretty much say that his worsts nightmare has came true since Lois's mother died."

"Poor Erica, I know what she's going through, it's the worsts feeling in the world loosing someone you love." Lana whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Chloe takes Lana hand in hers giving her a small smile of encouragement, knowing the pain of loosing her own parents was still there inside her.

She then turns to look at her husband,"I think we should take Erica to stay with us, just for a little while anyway. She should be surrounded by her family right now."

"What about, Clark?" Bruce asked.

"He can come as well, but if I know him, he's gonna wanna be alone. That's how he deals with things like this, and I don't want Erica hurting by herself."

He smiled at her, she always had a heart of gold. One of the many things he loved about her."Sure, why not, it will be great for her to spend some more time with her cousins. Get her mind off things."

Chloe gave him her best smile she could muster up all day,"Is Pete still with Clark?"

"Yeah, they been up stairs since we left from the funeral, it's going on four hours now." Bruce replied, after checking his watch.

"I'm gonna go up, and see how Pete is making out with Clark, and let him know we're gonna keep Erica for a few weeks." she said, kissing him lightly on the lips before heading toward the stairs.

* * *

Clark sat on a chair in his master bedroom, squeezing the red blanket in his hands. The same blanket he was wrapped in, when Lois and him first met. The blanket he slept with every night on the couch, while Lois occupied his room. 

The red blanket he couldn't seem to depart with, it remained him of Lois too much, she was the one who gave it to him after all.

_His world was shattering, piece by piece it was falling apart, and nothing he could do would stop it. Lois Lane the girl that drove him crazy from the first day, the one he couldn't help but find himself constantly around, not there anymore. _

_Lois always kept him on his toes, she didn't settle or allow him to be in his little pity party moods, she didn't believe in being down. Not if she had anything to do about it. She was always there bantering him, the out spoken one. After awhile he didn't mind so much, truth be told he really never did mind her constant sarcasm. It was one of his favorite qualities about her, how she could make him laugh so easily with their non-stop, playful bickering._

_He felt so comfortable around her, it seem so natural just them two hanging out. It was like he was a whole different person, and he liked who he was around her._

_He always found her attractive, though he would never admit to it, but after awhile getting to know her, looking past all the barriers she put up. She was an amazing person, who was independent, strong, challenging, a person he feel deeply in love with once he realized how much he really cared for her._

_Lois his heart, the one truly written in the stars for him, his Kryptonite, one and only true weakness._

Pete looked on his friend, grieved that he couldn't give much comfort to him. They been up here for hours now, and much really didn't happen. Pete said a few words of encouragement the best he knew how, but mostly Clark just sat there, holding onto that blanket for dear life.

He said a few words here and there, mostly telling bits and pieces of time him and Lois spent together, and of Erica being born, watching her grow. All his memories were happy ones, he told them with such pride and joy, a treasure.

He loved her very much, Pete could tell. The few times he met Lois, and got to know her. He seen exactly why Clark liked her so much, even if he couldn't see it at the time. Chloe told him all about her, but there was no words that could truly capture Lois' quality. It was something you definitely had to experience to get the real deal.

* * *

The first time he met Lois, he was visiting Clark. It had been along time since he seen his old friend, and thought it was about time for a little reunion. 

He called Clark's parents ahead a time, so he would know that Clark would be there along with Chloe. They were sitting at the Kitchen table, when he arrived at their back door, they too busily talking to Clark's parents to notice him. He Saw Martha and Johnathan Kent sitting across from them and they saw him too, a sudden shock in their eyes at the sight of him. But not letting the other two on, because they knew he wanted to surprise them.

Boy, was they surprised! He tap a few times on the glass and let himself in. They turning around to see who it is, Chloe raising her hands to her mouth, gasping when she saw him, then screaming with excitement. Pete never seen her so surprised. Clark he was just in total shock, grinning widely, as he does when he's really happy.

They hugged, said," How, much they missed him." and, "How, glad they are to see him." Chloe even shedding a few tears on his behalf. He was overwhelmed with joy himself, being there with his friends again.

Then all, settling down at the table talking of old times, while Martha made everyone sandwiches and poured them a glass of lemonade, leaving the pitcher in the middle.

Pete told everyone about his life in Wichita, how things were going great there, with him and his mom. His school years, the new friends he made, but also adding how none of it compare to living in Smallville.

Chloe and Clark excitedly told him about all the weird things that happen to them since he left, Pete already knowing about Chloe discovering Clark's secret.

They chatted on about their adventures and near death collisions. All to which, Clark's parents were none too thrilled about, and uneasy when they talked of Clark's powers.

The Kent's knew they could trust Chloe and Pete, but it didn't mean that they still didn't worry about it, or about them getting hurt, knowing their son's abilities.

"So, where is this famous cousin of yours?" Pete asked, after she was mentioned in their conversing. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

She came barging through the door,"I swear, that is the last time I try to make a few extra bucks, by taking the lunch shift at the Talon." she sneered in her usual manner.

"Well here she is, Lois never missing a cue." Clark smirked.

"I should of known someone was talking about me behind my back, my plaid senses were tingling," she teased, rolling her eyes.

Clark glared at her, smiling, her returning the same back to him. It was at that moment Pete seen the connection between them, that Chloe told him about. They, obviously being clues to this matter.

Chloe raised to her feet,"Pete, this here, is my spunky cousin, Lois Lane. Lois, this is our good friend Pete Ross."

Lois shook his hand as he raised to his feet, "Yeah, Pete from Wichita. Chloe told me so much about you."

"Same here, as well did Clark, he mentioned a few things about you, also." he said, grinning.

"Oh, he has, has he?" Lois asked, giving a teasing grin toward Clark, "Well, whatever he said about me, it's absolutely false"

"So you didn't take over his room, and claim all the hot water in the house for yourself." He questioned, raising his brow.

"Oh, that," she mumbled, "Guilty as charged" raising her hand in the air.

"Well, what Clark did fail to mention was, how his parents let a gorgeous girl like yourself, stay under the same roof with him."

Clark rolled his eyes,"Gorgeous, where?" he teased, causing his mom to playfully hit him on his arm, and getting death glares from Lois.

"Well, Smallville I see where all your charm has rubbed off on." Lois teasing Clark, and blushing from Pete's words.

"Lois, I have charm, I just decide not to show it toward you." he said, playfully.

Johnathan broke in before the two really got started,"As you can see, we didn't have any problems in that department, and even less with the bantering since Lois moved into the apartment over the Talon."

Lois and Clark shyly and guiltily looked away from each other.

"Smallville?" Pete asked, confused.

"Yeah, It's Lois's Pet name for Clark," Chloe, gleaming at Lois.

"It's not a Pet name..." Clark and Lois blurred out quickly, scared of where the discussion was headed.

Pete and Chloe gave each other quick glances, smiling widely, "I have a feeling that happens allot."

"Yes, it does." Chloe said coolly, still beaming.

Clark and Lois rolled their eyes, sighing in disgust,"Anyway, Smallville already has a Pet name, Clarkie." she said smiling, trying to turn the tables onto Clark, sitting down next to Chloe at the table.

"The dog," Pete said remembering the story he was told.

Lois gave him the, "How did you know?", look.

"Chloe and Clark, told me about it." he explained, and she nodded.

"It's Krypto...," he sneered,"At least I didn't run him down with my car."

Lois was about to say something when Martha interrupted, "Why don't you guys stay here for the night, Me and Johnathan will go pick up some movies and a couple pizzas, and we'll make a night out of it."...

They all agreed to stay for the night, after changing into their pajamas, popcorn, soda, and pizza in hand, they settled in front of the TV.

Mr and Mrs Kent sat on the main sofa, as did Pete, Chloe quickly sat down next to him. Leaving the small love seat empty on purpose.

Lois seen what she did and gave her an angry glare, tempted to pour her bowl of popcorn on Chloe's head.

Unfortunately she was sitting next to Mrs Kent, other wise she would be picking kernels out of her hair.

Lois looked at Clark, already sitting on the love seat enjoying the movie,"Move over, Smallville you're hogging up the seat."

Clark reluctantly oblige, not wanting to start one of their bickering episodes at this point. He scooted over closer to the end of the sofa, which his side was already touching.

Allowing her to plop down next to him onto the seat, that could just barely fit them on.

"Oh, I love this movie, Tom Cruise is so hot on here." Chloe, gloated.

The guys in the room rolled their, eyes and sighed, "Chloe, how many times have you watched "The War of the Worlds?" Pete asked.

"Nine or ten times, I dunno, I lost count. I always get distracted by Tom Cruise and realized I really haven't seen the movie." Chloe, chuckled.

"I don't see what the big deal is about him. He's just like any other guy in the world." Clark said, teasing Chloe, who furrowed her brows shooting Clark an annoyed look. Jabbing Pete in his arm for laughing.

"Do I hear a pint of jealousy there, Smallville?" Lois cocking a smile at him, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from his hands.

"Now, why should I be jealous?" Clark sneered, reaching for the bowl of popcorn, Lois was keeping from his arm length. Causing him to lean in closer to her, his face mere inches from her, trying to grab the bowl from her hand.

Both paused, noticing how close their bodies were to each other, Clark nearly on top of Lois.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I don't know it that's much of a cliff hanger, but yeah I stopped it right there. I did for one cuz I notice that I type an awfully lot and make my chapters too long. This is annoying for some, because who wants to read a chapter that's like 10 pgs long. 

So if my chapters are too long let me know, I'll make them a good length next time, also tell me how my story is and how good I'm doing. If you have suggestions plz give. So Plz review it's the first thing I look for in my emails and it keeps me going through the day.

**So Plz Read and Review I don't care if it's just one word, say something. So, I know if I should continue! Thanks. :)**

**B-T-W: there are allot more Clois scenes coming up, so if you have a scene suggestion for these two let me know and I'll work it into this story. So stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for all the reviews! You guys are great:)**

Sorry for the wait but I was having trouble with writing the thoughts and personalities for Clark and Lois, their much harder to do then I first thought, especially Lois. Anyway I hope I did OK and and you can let me know in the **Reviews. **I'm sorry if the chapter is short to, well it seems short to me anyway, but thats because I'm so use to writing so much. **lol. Please Read & Review, thanks!**

OK now onto the show...

* * *

Clark was way leaned up against Lois, not in that way, he was just trying to recover the bowl of popcorn she snatched out of his hands. 

Now, because of her need to constantly annoy him, he finds himself in this predicament. Leaning practically on top of her, starring into those hazel green orbs, mesmerizing him.

Clark looked down apon this girl, that drove him up the wall, purposely. Someone, he was thrilled to see leave, moving to the Talon.

He thought finally he could get his room back, finally no Lois!...

He was happy, everything was in place. He had the love of his life, Lana, school was coming together, things were perfect, she was perfect.

for awhile anyway...

Seemed lately in his life things never last, his pending relationship with Lana was no different...

It was what he dreamed about since he started Jr High...Lana, the raven hair girl with the mystic, deep, dark eyes. He was rendered speechless, his world stopped with the presence of her.

Only to find that what he wanted most wasn't as wonderful as he so thought it would be, she wasn't the same like before, parts of her were different. He found himself thinking, maybe it was more of the thought of being with her that intrigued him more then the actual togetherness.

Their relation was gold at first, but so much has happen, they were blind from the start to think things could be like the first time. Leaping in not thinking about the facts, the impending evidence ignored, that flashed unnoticed warning signals, that this just wasn't meant to be. Not wanting or believing it to be so, they dive in and worry of the consequences later.

Worry about the heartbreaks later, balling of tears, all later. How much it stings getting close to an affection, only to find later it wasn't the jewel it first gleamed to be.

She changed, no longer the simple loving, high spirited girl he once knew her as. Now only the shell of what he knew, inside was a secretive, dark in ways, mystery, he hardly recognized. Doing her best, she put on a brave face and perked up in her usual cheery way as if all was well. Clark didn't need x-ray vision to see through that facade.

You couldn't expect people to stay the same, only Clark found that he was the only one stuck on one setting. His timer was there but there was no one with the key to open the path.

That was till a certain army brat broaden his horizon, even with first acquaintances Lois always found herself in unlikely circumstances. That moment on Lois made it a mission to leave a lasting impression, one not too easily forgotten.

Lois was tough, more so then any girl he knew, but she needed not to throw her muscle around for defense. Her mouth more then enough covered that, plenty. She had a way with words that could put the sternest of people in place.

She after all being a general's daughter, growing up practically a soldier, an army of one wrapped up into one feisty, sarcastic, outspoken, challenge which is Lois Lane.

Sure they bantered, annoying, extremely annoying it was. He thought if he had to be around her anymore even for a second, someone would end up dead. She knew him only for a couple months in the beginning, but she managed more then anyone to understand and know him in ways to this day he still can't explain.

Which, unfortunately for him, meant she found it easy to get into his head and mess things up.

She was a thorn to his side from then on, but a snare he later enjoyed and finding that she was a pain he couldn't deal without.

_Lois bossy ass,...damn, I am not thinking about her ass..._

_sarcastic, ...overbareing...annoying..._

_...beautiful..._

_what?..._

_Clark, man what are you doing just pull your eyes away..., _

_I can't..._

_Why, can't you?... _

_Really, why can't I?..._

Now, he was just confused, his stomach was knotting, an actual chill ran through his body. Which was a big deal for the "man of steel" who's body didn't feel changes in temperature, unless it was extreme.

And this was...extreme, for Clark Kent this was major extreme.

_This cant be, I know me and Lois has been spending allot of time together but we're just friends, if you can call it that,..._

_are you sure?..._

_It's not a true based friendship, it's difficult,..._

_is it that, really, or are you being difficult about what you feel?..._

_What the Hell?... I feel,...Oh, god what do I feel...could I even possibly feel something to-wards her..._

_I'm in love with Lana...right?_

_but, god knows, not even she made me feel like...like this._

_No, I can't be..._

_If not why are you starring so hard?..._

_Why such a quick pulse, at the feel of her against you?..._

_and whats with the chills man, you coming down with a fever, we both know that's impossible?_

_What's the Hell with me, giving myself the 3rd degree over...Lois!_

Clark was at a loss for words, he try to pull away, his body wouldn't listen.

Eying the vision before him, flawless soft skin, chestnut brown hair, blond highlights pulled back into a pony tail. He loved her hair like that, with her bangs "just so" over her brows.

He wanted to pull her into his arms, send his lips crashing apon hers..._wait, he did?_

Lois was pinned, not forcefully, just caught up in the moment, caught up in Clark's endless blue eyes.

_Lois, what are you doing? Push him away, tell farm boy to get the hell of f you! _

_Kick his ass, your the daughter of a three star general, a simple plaid wearing farm boy can not make you weak like this, he can not be doing this to you and the worst part is, he isn't even trying._

_He was just going for the damn popcorn... How the hell did it get to this! _

_How the hell does he do this so easily to me?_

_Lois pull away, push him away, get him off you! _

_Remember who you are,... _

_you are,..._

_oh my god who am I...,right...right... _

_I am Lois June Lane, I'm the one who busts Smallville's chops..._

_Oh my god,...Lois stop it,...stop it, you are not just thinking about sleeping with Clark..._

_Clark! You mean Smallville!_

_Yes, Smallville,... plaid wearing..., boyscout, predictable...so predictable._

_But this being not at all...predictable!... _

_Shut up Lois you're suppose to be hating on Clark._

_Damn, with the name again,... I mean Smallville._

_Oh god, it is so hard to hate him right now, with him looking at me like that. _

_Pull away!_

_I can't...why can't you, you're a Lane you can do anything..._

_Why can't I pull away, I want to but..._

_What the hell is wrong with me?... this is Smallville...he doesn't love me, he doesn't even likes me..._

_he's in love with Lana, even though their broken up, but..._

_but what Lois, ...you're not falling for him..._

_no way, are you falling for him..._

_...you just can't be falling for him..._

_you just can't..._

They continue to stare off into each other's eyes oblivious to everything around, just concentrating on what was there in front of them.

Slowly they found themselves leaning closer to each other, not thinking at all, not one rational thought going through their heads. They just knew that somehow, this felt right, this is what they wanted to do for a long time. They were so not thinking at all.

Their hearts was pounding, chills ran through their bodies with anticipation of her lips against his. His lips, pressing hard against hers.

Oblivion quickly vanished, they stopped, their lips inches apart from each other. Horrified, realizing what they were about to do, that and the presence of a thousand eyes apon them, so it seemed.

Clark and Lois hesitantly turned their heads, not knowing what to expect, just knowing that the room was entirely silent.

The sight before them, was of shock, surprise, total disbelief,... waiting, actual wanting, as if they expected something to happen. Yet total shock none the less that something could happen between the two of them, that played daily games of who-could-damage-who more.

Clark never seen his parents eyes so wide before, even when they discovered his abilities that came one by one, they were never this surprised.

Chloe and Pete were gleaming, shocked none the less, but expecting it to happen. Their faces told the whole story, the "I knew so", "I told you so" story.

Lois seen the same, everyone gawking at them. She wanted to run, scream, do something. Besides the looks on their faces the silence was unnerving. That and she also realizing that Clark was still weighing her down onto the sofa.

"Smallville, If you wanted the popcorn that bad all you had to do is ask," she sneered, hoping her face wasn't as red as on fire they felt, trying to put things back to normal. Pushing the popcorn bowl against his chest and him off of her, "You didn't have to tackle me down to the couch."

He retreated to the far side of the seat, red faced, not really sure of what happen.

_Was I really going to kiss her...and yet...was she going to kiss me too,_ noticing that she was leaning to him as he leaned to her.

"Well, Lois if someone had some manners and treated someone with a little decency maybe people wouldn't try to kill you every now and then." finding his voice, but it not coming out as harsh as he wanted it to.

Lois glared at him, filled with more hatred and a touch of embarrassment then he ever seen, which frighten him some what.

Boy, if looks could kill ,he would already be in his grave.

Lois was no kryptonite, but her glares were just as potent or even more so.

Lois sat as far from him as she could, arms folded across her chest, pretending to be watching the movie like nothing happen or in honesty almost happen, all the while cursing her heart out inside.

She was too embarrassed to look at anything other then the television set, knowing and feeling the constant stares apon her from the others.

No one knew what to do or say, they all saw and knew what would of happen if they didn't stop themselves. It would have been useless to say anything about it, they of course would deny everything.

His parents stared at him giving him an amused grin before returning their attention back to the movie, knowing whatever was going on between them, if anything, interrogating them at that moment wouldn't go too smoothly.

Chloe and Pete did the same, they knew that what ever it was. It was something they and only they could work out. But it didn't stop them from at least wondering, what was going on through their heads.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Again sorry if it's short, and please like always leave reviews. I live off reviews, they are so important to me. **

**Thanks so Much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Nope, I have not forgotten about this fic, it's probably my Fav of the fics I have written for the fact it deals with Clark and Lois having a family and with time travel and I know it's been almost a year since I updated this...so sorry for those who have been waiting for updates on this, but the good news is I have about 3 more chaps to post up of this from what I have been writing so updates definitely won't be long.

Thanks all for the reviews!!...and please don't forget to Review once again before you leave, Thanks!

Now...Back from the dead, and ready to get rolling...ACTION!

* * *

_Rest of Pete's Flashback..._

Pete and Chloe amusingly glances over to Clark and Lois who sat frozen to their own sides of the couch, far from each other as possibly they could after the almost kiss that happen in front of everyone. The elder Kents as well fought to keep their bemusing smilies from surfacing through at the situation their son and Lois gotten into.

Through the rest of the movie, everyone kept silent, fighting all the while inside to keep from breaking out in laughter or smile that would have definitely annoyed the two that clung to either sides of the small love seat. The Kents along with Pete and Chloe notices as Clark and Lois glances at the other when they think the other isn't looking, trying hard to act like nothing happened.

Clark nervously brushes his hand through his thick raven hair, he takes a quick look over to Lois who held fiercely onto the pillow in front of her, and quickly tears his eyes away as hers come to his. He lets out a deep sigh inside, wondering what the hell he was thinking...

He eyes sneak a peak of her again in the dark living room as she intently watches the tv screen...pretending to watch the movie. Noting how beautiful her skin lit up from the soft glow of the tv, her eyes sparkled from the light...

Get a hold of yourself Kent, he says to himself, smacking his hand over his face and rubs it down. There's no way you were going to kiss her...or she kiss you back for that matter, you were just seeing things...it's just not Possible, is it?

He takes a chance to sneak another look her way, glad she doesn't notice...his heart starts to pick up a beat faster as his eyes drop down to her full lips that were so close to his. Trying to imagine how it would have felt if they did kiss.

Clark snaps his face away and shakes his head.

Ok, something is wrong with me...there has to be Red-K around...I can't be thinking of Lois in that way!...

...and why not?, came his inner voice again to haunt him...you're a guy, she's a girl...and what a girl at that...a body you could do some real damage with.

I'm not blind...I "am" a guy for god sakes, I can tell she's attractivve...but she's...she's Lois!

"I'm losing it!" Clark says more loudly then he wanted to, getting stares from the rest in the room.

He fights the blush creeping over his face as he gives a sheepish grin back and returns his eyes to the tv.

Yea, he really is...Lois smirks to herself, hugging the pillow to her chest as she looks at Clark strangely.

He isn't the only one who's loosing it, you know?" Lois inner conscious came in the image of herself, sitting on the arm of the couch beside her and eating a bowl of popcorn.

Lois rolls her eyes and huffs out, annoyed at the other "her".

No, he is...because I'm perfectly sane. Lois states obviously. I know where my priorities lie...it was just a moment, I was caught off guard...anyone would have been the same...

Her cu furrow her brow up. God, I really do talk too much...she scoffs and shakes her head.

...but yea, whatever you say...if it helps you sleep at night...

Lois turns her head, looking at her inner voice munching away on popcorn. What are you implying?

Her conscious raises her brow up and leans close to Lois' face. I "am" you...so what are "you" trying to tel yourself?...

Why don't you just admit it man...you have the hots for Lois "Army Brat" Lane...what's the big deal?" Clark's conscious says, in his image, flopping his folded arms on the top of the couch.

We've already established you're attracted to her...his conscious states as he looks over to Lois, reaching out his hand and places a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

...you would have to be gay not to see how beautiful she is...

"Stop IT!" Clark says watching as his conscious plays with Lois' soft curls.

His inner voice pulls his invisible hand to everyone else except Clark, away from Lois and gives Clark a pointed look.

I can't believe you're actually getting Jealous at your ownself...you're more lost then I thought...he says with an evil smirk. Lois has gotten in man...and you like that she has.

I mean seriously what's wrong with the guy?

Lois turns her head to see her inner self sitting across Clark's lap, her fingers tracing around Clark's face.

It certainly can't be his looks...because lets face it, boy is hot enough to eat. she says with a sly smile. Imagine what he tastes like!

Lois chokes on her soda, coughing loudly at those words, everyone turning their heads to look at her strangely. She quickly shoots her eyes to glare at her inner voice who still sat comfortably on Clark's lap, looking smugly back at her.

Clark notices Lois staring at some imaginary thing on him and raises his brow at her, giving her a look that said, "Are you alright?"

Lois catches the look he gives her and rolls her eyes as she tightly folds her arms over her chest, clearly annoyed. She jumps as her inner voice suddenly appears beside her, she resting her hand in her palms as she looks at Lois.

Just admit it Lane...Kent has found a way in...and you like it. she says in a teasing voice.

"I don't let people in!" Lois shouts to press her point, but only gets weird looks again and groans in embarrassment.

"Clearly..." Clark mutters and shakes his head, getting a steely glare from Lois.

Martha and Johnathan give each other amusing looks, a wide smile on their lips at the two's behavior.

Their conscious lean close to their ears, smiling knowingly as they whispered in their ears. Just give in...

"NO!" Clark and Lois shout simultaneously.

They look at each other after it happens and groans while Chloe and Pete can't contain their amusement any longer, watching as they look like they were battling with themselves; they having no ideal how true it was.

Chloe and Pete burst with laughter at the two as Martha raises to her feet, and softly shakes her head, smiling.

"Well, I think that will be enough excitement for me and Johnathan tonight, we're going to turn in." She says tugging on her husband's arm.

"We are?" he questions her, speaking for the both of them as his brow raises up at his wife and gets a stern look from her.

"I guess so..."

"You guys behave yourselves..." Martha says in a motherly tone as she looks over the four, her eyes stopping on Clark, he blushes at the look his mom gives him.

"We Wiiiiill..." Chloe and Pete says together in a teasingly, mocking voice.

Martha lets out a soft laugh along with Jonathan by her side.

"Night Kids...and Clark, play nice." his father says in a teasing, warning voice.

Clark slumps deeper down in the couch, wishing it would swallow him up as her fought the heat from his cheeks."

"Night mom, dad." he says in an embarrassed voice.

"Sweet Dreams kids." Martha says as she and Jonathan leave from the room.

"Niiiiiight..." Chloe and Pete calls after them, a cheek smile on their faces at they turned and look at the other two.

Lois rolls her eyes and throws her pillow, whacking Chloe in the face with it, making her laugh more.

"I wonder who's going to break first?..." Pete says staring carefully at the two and rubs his chin.

"Who's side are you on...traitor!" Clark smirks and shakes his head.

"Break?...Break?...Oh, the only thing that's going to break is on you y'all neck from my hands!" Lois quirks.

"So, Clark pining you down to the couch..." Chloe starts only for Lois to quickly interrupts.

"Was NOTHING!...absolutely NOTHING!" Lois rushes out, and to Clark's own surprised hurt him to hear for some confusing reason.

"Just him trying to get the popcorn, that's all!"

"Sure..." Chloe quips, not believing Lois at all and sees the flash of pain to Lois' words, across Clark's face that no one else seem to notice.

"My money is on Beauty." Pete says, placing some popcorn in his mouth.

"Why because I'm a girl, Baldy?" Lois smirks, rolling her eyes playfully as Pete runs his hand over his head and playfully glares back at her.

"...and wait, there's nothing to break to!"

"You obviously don't know my Cousin too well." Chloe says to Pete, ignoring Lois.

"Clark is the one you should be betting on."

"Hello...am I just speaking for my health over here?" Lois lets out sarcastically.

Clark scoots to the edge of the sofa, confused by what they were implying. "What exactly are we suppose to break to?"

"Don't encourage them, Smallville..." Lois smirks and stares over to them. "...they are clearly nuts and don't have a clue what they're talking about either."

"So, it's a deal then?" Chloe asks Pete holding out her hand for him to shake, which he does.

"You're going down my blonde friend..." he says smugly.

"Ok, yo Bonnie and Clyde...did you two not hear a word I said?"

"Lo, I think half the town has heard." Chloe snarks, and rolls her eyes.

"Well then they won't hold me liable for what I'm about to do to you!" Lois says sarcastically.

"Well?" Clark asks, pressing his earlier question again.

Chloe and Pete look at each other and laugh while Lois rolls her eyes to the back of her head, even she knew what they were talking about...Smallville is so naive.

"You'll see..." was all Chloe says behind a sneaky smile."

"Uh, no he won't...cuz it's not going to happen!" Lois snarks back.

Chloe and Pete once again pass each other knowing looks of amusement as they smile widely.

"...and stop with the looks, it's obnoxious...and don't matter how much you guys think you're right...you are soooo wrong!" Lois smirks.

"Ok, everyone is getting a bit...cranky." Clark says nervously, starring at Lois as he said this. "Maybe we should turn in now...it is pretty late?"

"Well you guys have fun deciding who gets the couch..." Lois smirks teasingly. "Come on Chloe, you can share Clark's comfy bed with me."

"Why thank you, my dear lady." Chloe mocks playfully in a fake British accent as she and Lois laugh.

"Have fun guys..." Lois taunts, she walking arm-in-arm with Chloe from the living room and up the stairs to Clark's bedroom.

Pete shakes his head and pats Clark's shoulder as he watches them leave.

"You are one lucky guy, Clark." Pete says in as teasing voice, Clark turns his head to look at him.

"Pete don't ever leave me..."

Pete laughs, shaking his head" Sorry man, but I return back home in a few days."

"I'm doomed..." Clark drops his head down in fake despair but smile widely, making Pete burst out laughing more.

Lois walks into the bedroom from the bathroom and slides under the cool sheets, a smile forms on her lips as she sinks into the pillow.

"Looks like you missed sleeping in Clark's bed." Chloe says teasingly.

Lois eyes pops open and gives her an annoyed look. "I'm just happy to rest my body on something comfortable and not the hard floor like Clarkie is probably doing."

"How would you know he took the floor?" Chloe asks getting side-tracked for a moment.

"Please, Clark is a Boyscout, of course he did." Lois smirks.

"So, is that smile all just about getting to "rest" comfortably?" Chloe asks in an implying way.

"Chloe for your 411...I don't like Clark...in that way, he's more like an overbearing brother." she huffs out, trying to slip off to sleep but her Cuz stopping that from happening.

"Right..." Chloe quips. "Last time I checked...you don't get urges to want to kiss your brother."

"I'm serious, Pete...Lois...Lois, well is like a sister." Clark says, laying down on the blanket he lays on the floor and sinks his head into the pillow.

"So, it's just a natural thing to want to kiss your sister these days?" Pete teases as he gets himself comfortable on the couch. "Oh, yea I tried that once..."

Clark throws a pillow at him and rolls his eyes playfully as Pete laughs.

"Come on may, you can't tell me you don't feel nothing toward her...She's hot and has a fire about her..."

"Look...I'm not blind, she's attractive...very attractive..." Clark says, dazing off about her, and shakes the thoughts away.

Yea, I admit Clark has a body of a god...and he is easy on the eyes...very easy on the eyes." Lois say smiling widely and changes her expression from the smugged look on Chloe's face.

"I mean it isn't hard to notice...especially with the view I seen." Lois smirks, smiling widely and gets bumped into the side by Chloe who laughs.

"Buuuut?"

"But..." Lois huffs out. "...he's Clark...we dint' see each other that way..."I" don't see him that way!"

Chloe cocks her brow up at Lois as she continues to rant.

"He's Smallville "Farmboy" Kent...he broods...he's annoying..."

"She's Lois "Loud Mouth" Lane...she's bossy rude stubbron..." Clark says in a frustrated tone, only becoming more confused.

Pete only smiles at him as he continues his ranting, knowing all the while inside his friend had it hard for the Miss Lane.

"He's so predictable...BoyScout...goodie-two-shoes, and please don't get me started on the whole hero complex he has going on..." Lois smirks, rubbing her hands through her hair.

Chloe only shakes her head and rolls her eyes, knowing the denial dance of her cousin for far too long.

"She drives me crazy...she never listens to anything she's told...she's a pain in my side!"

"Yet, I never seen you smile wider like when she's around..." Pete states looking at him smugly.

"He's a pain in the ass!" Lois scoffs sand groans at even possible thought of them as an item.

"Then why does your face light so much when he's around?"

Lois looks flabbergasted and grabs the pillow from behind herself and smacks Chloe with it as she blocks the hit with her arms.

"It does not!" Lois protests to Chloe's statement.

"You're blushing Lois...just by thinking about him." Chloe points out.

Lois grabs her face at the familiar warm feeling over cheeks. "No Way!...It can't happen!"

"Me and Lois? Never!" Clark says in disbelief. " I mean it wouldn't work...I couldn't even think of us in that way!"

"Liar!" Chloe shouts. "You've so thought about you two as an item...stop denying it!"

Lois holds her pillow over her face and groans loudly into it. "Farmboy can not be don't this to me...not me of all people!"

"Lo, we can't help who we fall in love with..."

"NO!" Lois shouts out, pulling the pillow from her face and stares at Chloe. "...this is not love...this..."

"Is what?" Chloe asks giving Lois a sly look.

"I don't know..." Clark sighs, confused that there couldn't "be" anything between them at all. "...I really don't know what I'm feeling maybe it was just a moment."

"It was more then just a moment that passed between you and Lois, Clark..." Pete explains. "I could see...anyone could see it man...there's something more between you two."

"I can't believe it!" Lois groans her hands over her face. "Me and Smallville...No!"

"Yes!" Chloe laughs at her stubbornness. "Stop fighting it, Lo...you have feeling for Clark!"

"What do I do about it, Pete?" Clark asks. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling toward her...if anything..."

Pete sits up and yawns as he looks at his troubled friend. "Why don't you ask her out and see if what you're feeling for her is real?"

"What!...as in a date?!" Clark swallows hard in shock.

""Hey, how will you know if you don't try it out...or ask her out?" Pete says, yawning again before flopping down into the couch and turning on his side, slipping off to sleep.

Clark lays back on his pillow, Pete's words playing in his head. "Maybe I should ask her out..."

"Go for it man." Pete slurs out in his sleep.

Clark looks up to the couch and laughs softly to himself before turn on his side and draws off to sleep.

Chloe wakes with a slow start at the sound of crowing from the rosters on the Kent's farm, tired still after her long talk with Lois trying to make her open toward her feelings for Clark, with no success. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and groans at how early it still is.

"Lo, wake up..." Chloe moans as she reaches over to shake Lois but her hand feeling only an empty spot beside her.

"Lo?" she says not seeing her there and gets up, walking to the bathroom down the hall, seeing it's empty too.

Chloe rushes down the stairs to the living room, where Pete still lays asleep on the couch...but Lois wasn't the only one who was gone missing.

"Pete...Pete, wake up!" Chloe says, gently pushing on his shoulder.

He sits straight up, his heart pounding away in his chest. "What?...What is it?"

"Opps...sorry Pete, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, morning Chlo...What's wrong?" Pete asks in a tired voice as he rubs his eyes open.

"Nothing really wrong..." Chloe says and shrugs. "...just seem we have a couple stole aways."

Pete turns his head down to the floor to see a messy sleeping spot but no Clark. "Let me guess Lois wasn't in bed when you woke up either?"

Chloe nods her head as Pete quickly scrambles to his feet. "The Break!"

"What?" Chloe asks confused, still a bit sleepy.

"The Break...who's going to do it first, kiss the other, remember?" Pete says grabbing on his shirt, he already wearing sweatpants.

"Oh, Right!" Chloe says remembering now. "I checked the house they're not in here..."

They both turn their faces toward each other a place coming to both of them. "The Loft!"

Pete and Chloe soon find out they chose correctly as they come near the loft, they hear loud shouting coming down to them. They could see Lois and Clark facing each other by the banister, looking very pissed.

"This doesn't look good..." Pete says to Chloe who had to agree as she looks up at the two with a concerned expression on her face.

"You ask...and you laugh at me when I tell you!" Clark says angrily as he glares at Lois.

"Oh come on Clarkie...are you really so surprised?' Lois smirks, standing there defiantly, her arms folded tightly over her chest. "How did you expect me to react!"

"Then why ask?" Clark shouts. "...and is it really so hard to believe that I might have feelings for you?"

"Yes!" Lois shouts back. "Plus the fact you asked me on a date is pretty unbelievable too!"

Clark lets out a growl as he takes a step toward her. "You're unbelievable!" he shouts, shaking his head. "You act as though you don't feel nothing toward me!"

"Oh, I'm feeling something toward you all right...annoyance!" Lois smirks sarcastically as she also takes a step, closing up the space between them.

"That's not all you're feeling...so admit it!" Clark says loudly, clearly angry.

"Stop telling me how I feel cuz you don't have a clue!" she barks back even louder, not letting him over run her. "There is no way something like this could even happen, it's just not possible!"

Clark lets out a huff, as he turns away from her and shakes his head. "Not possible to happen or you just don't want it to happen?!"

"Both!" Lois replies straight away as she glares at his back.

"I don't believe you." he says as he turns around to face her.

"Too bad, because, believe it or not...it's the truth Clarkie!"

Clark runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "Damn it, will you let up with that name already!"

"Something else that's too bad for you...Clarkie!" she smirks sarcastically, aggravating his nerves and knowing it fully.

"Lois stop it!" Clark demands.

"Or what?" Lois smirks, narrowing her eyes. "What are you possibly going to do?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago..." he whispers, his face softer now but holding a determined expression. "...please, don't smack me."

"Wha-..." Lois didn't get to finish asking before Clark, steps toward her erasing the space completely between them and in one swift move wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against his body.

Lois stands there, her hazels glued into his blues, frozen in terror and shock of what was going to happen next, which she knew all too well what was on his mind. She places her hands on his chest trying to push away before it came to that, but for some reason she had no strength to do so. It was like as if his body with just a feel against him, had claim hers as his own, not that she was complaining inside, god why did this feel so amazing.

"If you dare do what I think you're about to do...I swear..."

"You talk too much..." he says and smiles widely as in one quick move that if Lois would have blinked she wouldn't have seen as he captures her lips deep and passionately.

Lois squeaks against his lips, she so couldn't believe he was doing this, her brows disappearing in her hair by his act. She tried to fight, god knows she did, even if it wasn't much of a battle, though inside she would like to believe differently. Her eyes gave in as they closed, followed by her lips returning his kisses back just as deep and hungrily against his juicy mouth, as her hands gave in too as well as her whole body.

Chloe bumps Pete side with her elbow, their eyes not once, breaking or blinking from the sight atop the loft; Clark hugging Lois to his body, his hands resting on her hips as she had her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips continued to know each other more heatedly.

Pete reaches into his pocket pulling out the bill he bet Chloe with and without looking away from the two he hands it to a wide smiling, smugged face Chloe looks over to Pete, catching his eyes and smiles who returns the smile back knowingly.

"See, I told you it would happen...it was just a matter of time..."

Pete nods and looks back up at the took who were now starring dreamily into each others eyes, off in a daze, as their foreheads touched and rested against each others.

"Yea, you did...remind me never to bet against you again." he jokes, laughing lightly as he received a playfully tap from Chloe who walks out the barn with her arm draped around his shoulder leading him out as well to give Lois and Clark some privacy.

"I feel this is only the beginning for those two..."

_End of Pete's Flashback..._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave some type of review, I LOVE detailed ones, so please leave one behind, even if you didn't like it...please...please let me know why, so I can fix, it helps to become a better writer...and for those at Karma given sites, please give if you think it's worthy. Thanks!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Wow, time dose fly by! Esp, when one is a med-student. I thought I posted this a long time ago and here it is a year and a half later. Oops, sorry. Anyway, I have a lot written out in my notebook where i forgot about it, so I have a few chaps to get out. Hope you enjoy! (Thanks for the Reviews!)

--

_Funeral Flashback..._

Chloe slowly cracks open the door and cautiously enters inside, a weak smile on her lips as she looks at the two.

"...and just with the flick of her fork, flinging corn or was it peas?...at Clark, starting off the biggest food fight the Kent's dinning room has ever seen."

Chloe laughs lightly putting in her own memories of Lois' first Thanksgiving dinner she cooked, to what Pete was talking about as she makes her way in the room, stopping by Pete and takes his hand giving him a slight squeeze.

Pete turns his head to face her, giving a small smile and turns his head along with Chloe toward Clark as he speaks.

"it was smashed potatoes...I should know, took me hours to wash from my hair...it was thick as paste..." he say, his voice dry and raspy from all the crying he done, but a small smile conquered his lips as he stared down onto the red blanket that never left his grip.

His mind thinking back on that shower, and how Lois joined him to help wash her mess from his hair, they having been dating for awhile then. His lips growing into a wide grin thinking over it as fresh tears burned from his eyes.

Pete and Chloe lets out a soft laugh to his words, watching their poor friend as he sat, slouched over in a chair next to the bed. His fingers continuing to wear holes into the red fabric he held dearly onto. Chloe lets go of Pete's hand as she makes her way in front of the bed, noticing the Daily Planet paper featuring Lois' Memorial on the cover page.

Tears spring to Chloe's eyes as she leans over carefully taking the paper in her hands; the very first copy. Her eyes studying the hazel-eyed girl that smiled up from the print. Chloe raises her hands up to her eyes, rubbing away the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Perry said, he didnt' care how long it took...he's going to have the paper featuring Lois at news stands all over Metropolis by morning." Chloe says, some pain in her voice as she speaks, starring down at the post in her hands.

"Thank you, Chloe...for writing her story...she would have been very proud of it. No one could have done it better..." Clark says in a low sad voice, hurt aching his words.

Chloe smiles weakly and sadly nods, wishing she would never had to do it, write Lois' obituary.

"I don't know...I think she would have a thing or two to say about the picture I picked out..." Chloe lightly jokes, trying to brighten up the tension.

Clark lets out a small laugh, only to return back to the empty, black whole he felt inside as his hands kept up their actions of rubbing the red wool blanket...the one Lois covered him up with in their first meeting...and the very one he slept with and couldn't sleep without since that day.

Chloe sighs deeply, taking a glance over to Pete who's expression was down just as hers before she walks oveer to Clark and sits on the edge of the bed in front of him. She slowly reaches out her hand wrapping it around his and squeezes it gently in a comforting way.

"Clark, I know you're hurting...we all are..." Chloe says as she rubs her thumbs over the back of his hand. "...but you can't do this to yourself...don't keep yourself away from those who love you..."

"I should have been there Chlo...I should have been there to protect her...this shouldn't have happened..."

Chloe grabs Clark's face, cupping her hands on his cheeks and pulls his head up to force him to look at her.

"Now you listen to me Clark, what happen to Lois is not your fault...Don't you dare blame this on yourself, do you hear me!"

Tears flooded Clark's eyes and drops heavily down his face. "I miss her so much Chloe...I don't know what to do..."Clark cries as he buries his face into her lap.

Chloe looks up at Pete helpless as he came over to Clark's side, resting his hand on Clark's shoulder and squeezes it. He looks down at her, helpless also, their best friend was hurting and there was nothing in the world they could do to stop his pain.

"We miss her too man, but doing this to yourself isn't healthy...there's people who love you...who need you, Clark."

Chloe runs her fingers through his raven hair to console him. "Erica needs her father...she needs you now. She lost a mother, don't make her loose a father too."

Clark stares out in space, tears slowly trickle from his eyes as his head layed there on Chloe's lap.

"How is she?" he asks in a low voice.

"Hurting...very much in pain just like you...She hasn't eaten or drunk anything in weeks." Chloe answers as she continues to stroke his hair.

"She needs you Clark...don't make Erica end up loosing both her parents...one is bad enough."

Clark raises his head, with some help from Chloe and Pete he sits back in the chair he was in before.

"She's a tough girl, Clark." Pete says, patting his shoulder.

"Just like her mom..." Clark adds to his words, a small smile on his lips as he painfully thought of their daughter-sadly just his daughter now, but no their 's...Erica was still "their" daughter...his and Lois'.

"She needs time to heal...you two need to heal together." Chloe suggests as her hands capture his in a comforting grip.

"Don't you dare do to her what the General did to Lois when her mom died...Lois would kick your ass, not to mention mine."

"I'm not the General...I'm going to be there for my daughter." Clark replies staring intently in Chloe's eyes and drops them down to the floor."

"Thank you..." he says softly as his eyes stayed down.

"For what?" Chloe asks rubbing his hand between hers.

He looks up and smiles a little.

"For this...for being such good friends." he looks up and turns his head to Chloe. "...for being such a good Aunt to Erica."

"She is my niece..." Chloe smiles and shrugs. "...well, technically my 2nd cousin, but..."

"No..." Clark says, shaking his head. "Lois always seen you as a sister...you two were too close to be labeled as cousins."

New tears filled Chloe's eyes at Clark's heartfelt words as she smiles widely at him and squeezes his hand.

"We'll always be here for you Clark...whatever you need, you'll know we would do it."

"I know Pete and thank you." Clark says nodding his head as he looks up at his old friend.

"I think there's a little girl downstairs that would like to see her dad now..." Chloe says to Clark who nods his head as he rises up to his feet with some help from the two.

At that moment the bedroom door swings open as Gen. Sam Lane storms into the room and throws down a stack of papers onto the bed. He causing the three to jump from his loud and sudden entrance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Clark growls out, anger in his eyes from the Generals actions.

"This here Kent are court papers..." Gen. Sam spits back out, a fire in his words. "...I'm filing for custody of Erica."

"What?!" Chloe lets out in shock.

"You can't do that I'm her father!" Clark yells out venomously.

"She's got Lane blood flowing through those veins...My daughter's child!" Gen. Sam barks back.

Clark takes a step toward the man he feared almost all his life, but right now he couldn't' stop the feeling of hate building up toward him.

"She's a Kent as well...her given last name! She's my daughter, you have no right to do this!"

"As a concerned grandparent I have every right in the world, Kent!" Gen. Sam defends, his eyes narrows at the sight of Clark. "I lost one daughter, I'll be damned if I'll just sit around and loose the only thing left of my Lo...because of you!"

Chloe quickly steps between them holding her hands up to stop what was bounding to break out.

"Now that's enough Uncle Sam, it's not Clark's fault what happen to Lois!"

"Why, so you can do to her what you did to Lois when she was a child, abandon her? Let her fend for herself?" Clark says through clamped teeth as his eyes cut back at him. "...over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!" Gen. Sam shouts.

"Stop it!" Chloe screams, looking from one to the other. "Both of you just stop!"

"I know I wasn't the perfect father...I made a lot of mistakes with Lois, that I will not let happen with Erica and at least I could keep her safe! Can you say the same?"

Chloe sees the rage build in Clark, his body tighten as his hands curled into fits, all too ready to attack.

"You're not taking her...I won't allow you..." Clark says in a deep voice, his eyes gleaming red.

"Or you'll do what? Use your Kryptonian powers on me!" Sam scoffs out. "Exactly what I need to get my granddaughter away from!"

"She's Kryptonian too, General!"

"Half Kryptonian, Kent...I can deal with that. As long as she's far from you I know at least she'll be alive."

"Uncle Sam stop!" Chloe pleads, seeing how deeply his words sliced into Clark as his face dropped and tears sprung to his eyes.

"I loved Lois more then anything...even more then my own life." Clark whispers back loud enough for him to hear, his head down to the floor. " I would never let anything happen to Erica."

"Just like you promised you wouldn't let anything happen to Lois!" Gen. Lane shouts violently. "...and like a fool I believed you ...I won't make that mistake twice."

"Uncle Sam that's not fair...Lois loved Clark!" Chloe intervenes.

"So much love has done for her, it didn't keep her from the grave!" Gen. Lane shouts, tears swelled in his eyes a sight Clark never seen from him before; Sam Lane crying.

"I knew you hooking up with my daughter was a bad idea from the start, if only she hooked up with..."

"What!" Clark shouts defiantly, picking his head up and staring him down.

"Someone normal? She would still be alive! I pray to God everyday that she would have hooked up with someone normal. Someone who wasn't me because I would have rather spend my whole life admiring her from a far off with someone else then to visit her grave every night wishing it was me and not her!"

The tears stormed down Clark's face, drenched from it all, his heart breaking in his chest and he wasn't the only one. Gen. Lane walks closer up to Clark, grabbing his suit jacket tightly in his hands.

"You promised me Kent...you promised me nothing would happen to my Lo...you said you would protect her!" Gen. Lane cries in his deep voice, causing Clark to drop his head in shame.

Gen. Lane's anger comes back to him and he pushes Clark away. "Now thanks to you I have to visit two of my girls in cemeteries. Damn you, Kent! I swear on my life I will get Erica from you."

"Erica needs her father don't do this to her!" Chloe pleads with him only to be ignored.

"Make it easy on yourself Kent and don't even bother showing up for Court...you know she'll be safe with me."

Clark drops his head, for a moment he actually thinks about giving in. Erica would be safe with him. he couldn't keep Lois safe how did he expect to keep Erica from harm. He thought about Lois, how she would kill him if he ever even thought about giving up on thier daughter so easily.

His eyes open as he looked up at General Lane defiantly.

"I'll fight you every step of the way!" Clark says through clenched teeth, staring gravely at the General, who stared back just as fierce.

"I warned you Kent..." Gen. Lane sneers before marching out the room.

"You're not going to take Erica away from me. I won't allow you!" Clark yells after him as he's held back by Pete to keep him from doing anything stupid.

Chloe follows after Gen. Lane quickly grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her before he descended the stairs.

"Uncle Sam you can't do this. Erica needs her father right now!"

"Chloe stay out of this, it's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't!" Chloe snaps back. "Erica is like a niece to me. Lois would expect me to do something about this and I will not let her or Erica down!"

"I'm just doing the same...I won't loose another Lane in my lifetime and I'm going to make sure of it."

"By taking her away from her father and locking her up in some boarding school like you did to Lucy?" Chloe screams at him, feeling anger like she never did toward him before.

"At least I know she'll be safe and alive from whatever bastards that are after him!" He yells and stormed down the stairs.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

The Commotion soon reached the guest downstairs that stop all actions as they watch Gen. Lane come storming into the room, Chloe right behinbd him along with Clark and Pete who came also after a few minutes into the living room.

Erica stands in front of the open patio doors, just coming in after hearing the loud voices, Alison and William by her sides. General Lane seeing her standing there goes up and kneels down on knee in front of her to be at her eye level.

Chloe grabs Clarks arm holding him back as he tries to appraoch them. Gen. Lane looks upinto her eyes sorrowfully, taking her hand into his as his other softly brushes back her wavy raven hair. She looking so much like her father, that he despised so much at that moment, except her eyes they were her mother's.

He looks deeply insed them, reminded of his precious Lo as he fought the tears away.

"You be brave now, little soldier...you hear me?" He says gently to her in his General voice. "Keep you head up and be a big girl, ok?"

Erica only blinks slowly to his words, standing there poised as a statue breaking the General's heart further at how his free spirited granddaughter has turned into this morbid, broken person. He drops his head down at the feel of tears burning his eyes and raises up after he's sure he has it under control.

He stands in fornt of her, tall and straight like a soldier, bringing his hand to his temple and salutes her, filled even more with paint that she doesn't do it back as usual. He turns around in the military fashion and walks ahead, stoping by Clark's side and turns his head to look at him.

"Remember, Kent, what i said..." Gen. Lane says, before bumping past Clark as he leaves from the room and out of the house.

Chloe faces Clark, cautiously she places her hand on his arm, seeing him fume inside. "Clark, maybe you should let Erica stay with us for awhile?...to give yo some time alone."

"You're in on it too, you're trying to take Erica away from me!" Clark steams out as he looks down on his blonde friend.

"Clark, how can you say that? I would never do anything like that to you." Chloe replies looking up at him with pain in his eyes, hurt by his words.

"Get out..." Clark says in a calm tone, before he lashes out at all the guests.

"Everyone get out, NOW!" he shouts loudly to his friends and family to their surprise who begin to leave out of his home as ordered.

Chloe grabs Clark's hand, trying to calm im down. "Clark don't do this, please."

he snatches his hand away from her, still bitter inside. "Just leave, Chloe...just go."

She lets out a deep sigh before slowly walking in front of Erica and squats down on her feet. She placs her hand on her cheek, rubing her thumb against her skin.

"You call me...whenever you want to for if you need anything...you can call me anytime, ok?" Chloe says looking into her niece's hazel eyes as she cups her face before placing a soft kiss on her cheek adn stands to her feet.

She holds her hands out to Alison and William who give thier cousin a quick hug before leaving with thier mother and father, looking back at her sadly as they left from the house.

Clark walk to the open front door watchingas they walked down the proch stairs.

"Chloe..." He calls after her, bringing her to a hault as she looks back at him. "I'm sorry...I.."

Chloe only nods her head knowingly and gives a weak smile before finishing her decent down the stairs and along with her family climbs into her car and drives off.

Pete comes beside Clark and puts his hand on his friend's shoulder and stares out the open door too.

"You know Chloe would have never done that."

"I know, Pete...I'm just messed up right now." Clark sighs out, rubbing his hand through his thick short hair.

Lana comes in front of him and lightly wraps him in a hug.

"Take care of that little girl in there, Clark and yourself." she says and pulls back to look into his blue eyes as he nods his head.

She looks over to Pete who sees she's ready to go as she leaves out the door. he stands in front of Clark and squeezes his shoudler, comforting him as best as he could.

"Don't give up on life, Clark. The world needs Superman and that little girl needs her father, remember that." Pete says, giving last minute advice before patting his shoulder once more and walks out the open door.

Clark closes the door after him, and leans his head against the door, his eyes closed as he tries to keep a grip on reality and forget it all at the same time. His attention is caught as he opens his eyes and notices Erica standing in the doorway of the hall.

His mind too wrapped up in his emotions that he didnt' hear her approach. He turns his head toward her and gives a weak smile as he slowly makes his way in front fo her. He bends down on one knee, looking bravely into her eeys, his hand under her chin and gently rubs it with his thumb.

"How's my princess doing?" He asks trying to keep up his brave front adn smiles waitning for her usual reply.

Clark takes her hands and squeezes them lightly.

"Come on whre's the usual banter of how your're 14 and too old to be called Princess, now." He jokes lightly but it doesnt' get her to speak or change the sad expression from hr face.

Clark's face drops as Erica's eyes swell with tears, his thumbs wipes them away sh he leans up and places a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise you, everything is going to be ok..." He whispers against her skin and pulls back as she just walks away and runs up the stairs.

Clark drops his head in dispair, new tears run down his face.

"Damn it, Lois, I need you..."

**To Be Continued...**

--

**AN: **Yea I know a bit angsty, but the fluff will be coming soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. Now, do me a favor and let me know how I'm doing, Good or Bad, just give it to me. Thanks! More coming soon, Laterz!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **First I like to Thank You guys for the Reviews. Ok, I have about 2 -3 more chaps before the big leap happens the real fun can begin, then I promise will be a lot less angst then these last 3 chaps.

Hope you Enjoy n Review!

* * *

_End of flashbacks: Present Day...(2 months after funeral)_

_But everything wasn't ok, and it was the only promise he ever broken to me..._

_Things really weren't better, they were far from it..._

_He isolated himself away; kept himself in their bedroom staring down at the red blanket that never left his hands...the one mom gave him. It was sad to see him like that when I would bring in his meals-that he never touched. It was the only time I got to see him. My dad, a man I couldn't recognize anymore._

_Not the strong, brave hero I always looked up to, not as Superman the way others did, but as my. I didn't see him in blue tights and a red cape that saved the world. To me he was just daddy, my hero...who sadly was slowly fading._

_He didn't move or talk when I enter the room, I know it pained him to see me, my eyes being exactly like my mom's, so everyone tells me. I could see the expectation in his eyes when the door opens to his room hoping to see mom there coming in and then the pain washes back over when he sees it's just me as he drops his head back down to stare at the red blanket._

_Saving people was all he had to cling onto, to keep from going crazy. I knew he felt with every save it was like a save closer to mom. Sad truth only being, no matter how many lives he saved mom was just not coming back. I guess he realized this too after a while because Superman all but became a memory._

_Papers and even the news on every channel began to ask the one question that was on everyones mind._

_'Where is he?'_

_Tabloids and night shows had a field day with his disappearance. They made up stories, how Lois Lane's death was a big impact on Superman, more then what should have been. Stories of how mommy and Superman were having a secrete affair behind her poor husband's back._

_I have to say I was mad at first with all their implications and stuff that weren't true but later I just laughed because Clark Kent is Superman...my dad is Superman. When they started to say how mommy just faked her death to leave off with Superman and even those late night comedy shows made sketches of those rumors..._

_I lost all humor of the matter and refrained from watching those idiots and their accusations...God tv sucks, and people could be so cruel._

_A lot though were very sympathetic...lots of people were showed on the news grieving, people everywhere held their own memeorial service for mom and everyday in the mail lilies were sent in her honor._

_It helped with the pain a little to know so many people cared, but it still wasn't enough to completely take away the hurt...the love and care was nice, but it wasn't her...it wasn't mom._

_Aunt Chloe called everyday, her voice always sounded like she just got done crying. I never replied back, it's been so long it kind of felt like I forgot how to, but she knew I listened when she talked and I did listen. Did I hear what she said? I don't know for sure._

_It's hard to stay in touch in a converstation when its only a one way street, but she never gave up and i could always set a time to her calls. It was a routine and a comfort so much, that even if she was a second late my heart would seem to stop and I would become worried._

_She says one her work allows her she's going to come and get me to stay up in Gotham with them for a while. I know she's hesistant to do it though...dad is not in good shape and she can tell from the absence of Superman. She knows I won't leave daddy like this, I'm all he's got even if I'm a painful reminder to him at the moment, but we're all we have._

_He's the last son of Krypton and I'm the last daughter...well half anyway._

_I won't leave him...not like this...I can't..._

_So I put my own demons away...I put my own fears and pain away and concentrate on taking care of my dad. Even though it should be the other way around, but I don't blame him. He lost the love, when mom died a big part of him did as well and he was having a hard time going on without that part._

_So I took charge...somebody needed to...I really was like my mom and that face only gave me strength to do what needed to be done. I paid the bills, cleaned the house...made the meals and since my grandma was such a good cook I naturally picked that up from dad's side of the family...I did what needed to be done. _

_It was hard, but when wasn't a death in a family not hard...I only felt more sorry for daddy...he lost so many people in his life; mum-mum, pa-pa...now only a few years later mommy...plus others I only know about from stories told to me. It wasn't right...life just wasn't fair...and it seem to be the cruelest to the best of people._

Shelby licks Erica's fingers breaking her from her revier as she stood there, her eyes maybe were looking out of the large arched windows as the rain silently poured against it...but her mind was far in the darkness of her thoughts.

Her fingers slightly move from the wet dog's tongue lavishly licking her skin and wet nose nudging her hand as Erica looks down at the old golden retriever. Shelby lets out a soft whine once he has her attention, bringing a small smile to her lips.

Erica knew he wasn't hungry, she just got done feedign him 15 minutes ago. She leans down on her knees and sits on her heals as she lovingly runs her fingers through the loyal dog's fur. He barks at hr and leans up licking her lips before he barks again in an commanding way.

Erica knew what he wanted and slowly moves her head side-to-side, telling him 'no'. He seems to look at her pointedly in a human way and barks louder at her as he sits, only getting her head shake for a reply. Even after he licks her lips again, she doesn't do what he wants.

Fed up with her not applying, he jumps on her knocking her back to the floor and viciously licks her face all over getting little laughs from her as he tickles her face with his tongue.

Soon she gets a grip on him and gently pushes him off as she sits straight up. he barks at her again, she rolls her eyes and grudengly nods 'yes'. Erica takes in a deep breath and swallows hard before opening her mouth and forming it a certain way she she stares at him.

"Shhh..." she breathes out between her teeth, takes a deep breath and dose it again. "Shhh..."

He barks at her as if in a rush, she playfully glares at him and goes back to trying.

"Shhheeeel...Beeee..." she sounds out in a raspy voice and clears her throat loudly.

"Shelby!" she says successfully and smiles widely as Shelby barks in a happy way at getting Erica to speak again. He licks her face as she squeals some from his actions.

Clark similes silently around the corner as he watched the scenes of his daughter and dog...another thing Lois brought into his life.

"Way to go Shelbs." Clark whispers before dissapearing back to his room

Erica's super hearing picks up a noise, her head quickly turns behind her where her dad stood seconds ago. Shelby barks bringing her attention back to him, she laughs and pats his head before standing. She super-speeds into kitchen, grabbing up the lilies from the vase in the middle of the table and bring them to her nose inhaling the sweet scent.

In normal speed she walks to the back door. Shleby barks and waves his paw in the air at her. Erica leans over, patting his head.

"Watch over dad while I'm gone Shelbs." Her voice weak, it being such a long time since she spoke.

Shleby barks before she runs off, Erica looks back at the dog and smiles.

"Yea, I'll tell mom you said 'Hi'."

Erica ran off into the darkening night, in a few seconds her super-speed came into gear. The light rain not even touching her as she makes her way to down town Metropolis cemetery. Nothing but a blur as she runs through the town passing traffic and others who try to escape the down pour. No a drop falls on her as she runs.

Until she comes to a halt 5 minutes later in the cemetery where her mother has been layed. The soft rain making it's presence know as it gently caresses her skin landing down on her body.

Slowly Erica makes it the few feet she was from her mother's stone, her feet squishing along the dead dimming fall leaves and grass under her white sneakers. Her heart beating loudly in her ears and with every inch nearer becoming nothing more then a small tap in her chest.

She stops in front of a light grey stone and falls to her knees, lifting hr shaky hand towards it she traced the bold, deep lettering of her mother's name in the marble stone

"Lois...Lane..." she whispers, her fingers tracing each letter of her mom's name.

She sniffs back the tears stingign her hazel eyes, but couldn't stop the stray tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes fell down to the rest of the words written on the stone.

"Beloved Daughter, Sister, Mother Wife...and Best Damn Reporter this world has ever or will ever see. Never Gone nor will Ever Be Forgotten."

Erica's trembeling hands take the dead flowers out of the silver holder made into the base of the head stone and replaced them with the lilies she got from the kitchen.

She inhales deeply and swallows hard.

"Mor-More lilies from the mail again..." her voice somewhat more clear as she spoke. "...some girl name Julia had sen them..."

A wide smile crosses her lips as if she could hear her mother's voice ask her a question, she droops her head down then looks back at the stone.

"Yea I know I"m talking again, big shock." she says in a sarcastic voice and rolls her eyes. "Stupid Shelby made me do it. He really is an annoying mutt."

She laughs softly as she lays down on her mom's grave, her eyes closed as she remembers what it's like to be wrapped in her arms as she would drift off to sleep. She opens her lids to the dark, cloudy skies blinking as the light rain fall against her face, her arms hugged tightly around herself.

Allowing the cool drops to wash over her as she layed there in numbness for a moment, not even reallly feeling the chill of the Autumn air that seeped through her clothes.

"I know you hate uncomfortable silence...so...I'll talk..." she says clearing her throat softly as she racked her brain for anything to talk about to keep from breaking down.

"Uh...umm...Shelby says 'Hi'..." she chokes out, fighting her tears. "...the vet says he needs to go on a diet, he's like 40 lbs over weight, but I still sneak him scraps under the table."

She sighs as she wipes at her eyes.

"Uh...Aunt Chloe and Uncle Bruce calls to check on me everyday...I don't talk though. I know Aunt Chloe is going to scream when she hears me reply back." she laughs thinking about it.

"...and Dad..." she stops laughing and becomes serious. "...well you know him..." she says in a sad voice.

"Don't be too mad at him...he really misses you..." She takes in a deep breath, her cheeks burning and throat became dry.

"...I-I really miss you mom...I'm trying to be strong like I know you would be...bu-but it's so hard."

She wipes angrily at the tears that betray her as she breaks down. "I'm not brave like you...I can't do this on my own, I need you...I'm so lost, mom, I don't now what to do."

"No one believes me about what happen that day. They said I was too much in shock to realize what happen that day, but i know what I seen...and I'm afraid of what might happen. God, I wish you were here."

A soft wind blows by, rustling the trees and caressing her skin, she imagined it was her mom's hand caressing her. She sits herself straight up, her clothes damp and a bit muddy as she turns to face her mom's stone. She runs her fingers over the top edge of it and pushes up on her feet as she wipes away the wetness from her face.

"I'm not ging to let them get away with this...I'll make them pay!" she says squeezing her fists together.

"What I saw was real...and I'm going to do something before it's too late."

Erica runs her hand over the smooth top before super-speeding back home in the same amount of time as when she left. Coming back in time to hear her Dad calling her name. Her heart beats excitedly hearing her dad say anything and being up and about.

She runs in normal speed toward the hall where she hears her dad calling her from and comes to a dead halt, seeing her dad cleaned up some and taking off the coat of Miss Lana Lang.

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

Erica Stands there narrowing her eyes at Lana as she smiles back and stps toward her.

"How are you Erica?" She reaches her hand out toward her to run her hand through her hair but Erica pulls away and glares at the elder brunette.

"Erica!" Clark scowls and turns looking apologetically at Lana. "I'm sorry...she's still..."

"No, please don't apologize. I know it's hard..." Laya says in her fake concerned way, how it seemed, but she seemed superficial anyway so it was kind of hard to believe if the pink princess was serious, as she places her hand on Clark's arm making Erica burn inside.

"I'm fine...I don't need anyone to speak for me." She speaks out to thier shock as their heads quickly turn her way, eyes wide at the sound of her voice-she talking!

"What is she doing here?" Erica asks with anger dancing in her voice.

Lana never really gave her a reason to dislike her other then the fact of being her Dad's Ex, but ever since she was a baby she just naturally had a tendency to have a strong opinion of her. Something her dad said she got from her mom.

Lois proudly agreed, she not caring muvh for the raven hair girl either, there were lots of reasons but to Erica at that moment Lana was a threat. Her mom was dead and if Lana thought she could worm her way back into her dad's life then Lana was going to seejust how much she was like her mom.

Clark walks toward Erica, stuned and over joyed to hear her voice again. "You talked!"

Erica crosses her arms over her chest and raises her brow at him

"Very observant, Smallville." she smirks in her closest impression of her mom.

Clark's face drops, she reminded him so much of Lois that it ached him insed. She only did that to him when she really wanted to annoy him.

"Don't..." he barely says, Erica could hear the pain she caused in his voice and drops her eyes down in guilt.

She looks back up to glare at Lana, Clark sees this and sighs heavily, his luck he gets a child from Lois that looks like him but is a duplicate of herself all the way.

"She came over to have dinner with us." Clark replies a bit sheepishly, the look she gave was the same Lois used and it always make him squirm.

"It was a last minute idea and I thought you guys could use some company." Lana tries to defend her actions.

"You cooked dinner?" Erica asked, pissed inside, Clark could tell by her spiked heartheat but she played it cool on the outside.

"No, actually I brought some hom cooked take out." Lana replies in her timid voice, pointing over to a couple brown bags on the floor.

"I think it was very nice of Aunt Lana to do this." Clark says giving Erica a fatherly stern look for her behavior.

Erica groans inside, mentally rolling her eyes trying not to barf at Lana's sweet, innocent look.

_'One, she is not my Aunt, not even a close friend and where the hell was the appreciation for all the meals I cooked?'_

Erica forces a smile, it coming out mostly as a sneer as she makes her way to the dinning room.

Erica sat there playing aimlessly with her food, burying her plastic tasting peas into the soggy mashed potatoes a her dad and the pink Bit-...yea she picked up some bad habits from her mom also...as they conversed animatedly between each other.

She was on fire how her dad could chat and laugh so easily with Lana after all that happened. Her hands squeezed tightly around her cutting knife as she thought over all the ways she could use it on Lana and shakes her head pushing such thoughts away.

"So, Erica how have you been doing?" Lana says in a sympathetic voice, trying to show how concern and sorrowful she was.

"I watched my mom get blown up in a building 7 weeks ago. How do you think I'm doing?" erica lets out in a bitter, sarcastic smirk.

Lana chokes on her water at Erica says as Clark drops down his napkin just as caught off guard by her words.

"Now I'm batteling with what to do about what I saw, since everyone around doesn't believe me...other then that life is peachy and yourself?"

Lana blinks surpise and swallows uncomftably as she looks at Clark.

"Mara that's enough!" Clark scolds, using Erica's middle name the way Lois would when discepling her.

Erica pushes out and off her chair as she stands to her feet, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't call me that, only mom gets to call me that and you're not her!"

Lana uneasily places her napkin on top of her plate and lightly clears her throat.

"Maybe this wasn't a good time...I should proably go."

"No, it's ok, really." Clark says as he tries to get her to stay.

"Yes leave, get out of here!" Erica shouts angrily at Lana.

"Erica, stop it!" Clark warns. "I am the parent here..."

"Since when?!" Erica shouts bitterly and storms away.

Clark's head drops as he heard her run up the staris and slams her bedroom door. He looks up at the feel of Lana's hand snaking around his, giving him a soft smile.

"She's still hurting Clark, she still needs time."

Clark smiles back some at Lana and gently pulls his hand away not feeling comfortable by her touch. He stands to his feet and lets out a deep breath.

"Maybe we could do this some other time." Clark suggests, Lana nods her head and walks out to the front door, Clark following behind her.

She stops in front of the door as Clark stands facing her, his hands tucking deep in his pockets a she stared at her.

"I'm really sorry again for Erica's behavior...she just really misses her mom." Clark explains running his free hand through his hair. "Those two were really close..."

Lana raises herr hand to Clark's face, carressing her thumb over his cheek.

"You really miss her too...I can tell you really loved her...Lois was lucky to have someone like you..."

A tear escapes Clark's eye and rolls down his face.

"No, I was the lucky one..." He whispers out sadly, placing his hand over hers that cupped his face.

Lana at that moment moves in kissing his lips softly to the horror of Erica who stood witnessing the scene from the top of the staircase. Before Clark could pull quickly away on his own, they both pull away in a hurry at the loud cracking that sounds.

Their eyes quickly shoot up to see Erica's hand squeezed through the wooden banister from anger.

"I hate you!" Erica shouts and runs off to her room, slamming hard her door that the wood cracks.

"I am so sorry..." Lana hurrily says, grabbing her hand to her mouth.

Clark quickly cuts her off by raising his hand to halt her.

"Lana, could you see yourself out?" He says not waiting for a reply as he super-speeds up the stair and to Erica's bedroom.

His super-hearing picking up her cries on the other side of the door, breaking him down inside hearing her sob that way and knowing he was the cause, albeit not intentionally. He wasnt' expecting Lana to do that, and a cold hate fan through him because of the effect that happened from Lana actions and the reason his daughter was now balling.

Something he never heard her do...his brave little princess...she wouldn't cry and he was being a bastard the way he was acting. He was the father but for seven weeks she was th one being the parent, taking care fo him, when he should of been the one taking care of things...he hated himself.

Clark knocks on her door, slowly creaking it open as he walked in. "Erica?"

"Go away, leave me alone!...I wan't mom!...I want my mommy!" She cries loudly into her pillow as she layed on her stomach.

Clark's heart snaps from her pain wishing to God he could take it away. He sits down gently on her bed, by her side, rubbing her back as she cries.

"I want mom too..." He tries to console his daughter, trying his best to keep the hurt from his voice.

She quickly sit up and throws herself on him as she hugs him tightly, sobbing hard onto his shoulder.

"Bring her back daddy! Please, bring mommy back!"

"I wish I could sweetie..." Clark whispers, rubbing his handsthrou her hair, as tears sting at his eyes. "I so very much wish I could."

Erica pulls back from him, her face drenched with tears, her hazels danced in his blues.

"Mommy is gone, daddy...she's gone...like me, daddy. I'm going to be gone too!" she cries out hysterically.

Clark looks at her hurt and confused. "What are you talking about, Erica? You're not going anywheres, I won't allow it!"

"Daddy, you might have a choice...You can't controll me leaving this way!"

He gently grabs her by her arms and shakes her a little. "What...What...way are you talking about?"

"It was real...it all was! What i saw was real!" Erica shouts as she breathes heavily. "I heard him...that monster that kidnapped mom and put her in that building...He wanted me dead too, but mommy pushed me out of the window before the bomb went off! He was controlling time...he said he was going to make sure he got me one way or another...he's going to go back in time to killy mommy in the past so she willl be dead, and I'll never be born!"

Clark shakes his heead bitting back his own tears. "Erica...you were in shock you don't know what you saw...that monster burned up in the explosion. You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"Why don't you believe me!" she sobs in a panic tone and pulls away from him, staring hurt into his blues.

"Mom would have believed me...she would believed everything!"

Clark reaches out to her only for her to pull away again and flop her face back down into her pillow.

"Leave me alone!" Her muffled voice came. "Just go!"

He relunctantly rises off the bed, his heart heavy with grief for his daughter. He's her dad...the one who is suppose to be able to do anything, yerwith all his pwoers he can't give his child the one thing she wants more then air to breath...her mom.

Clark bends down placing a soft kiss on top of her hair.

"I love you, Erie...never forget that." he whispers to his daughter, as she sheds her tears into the pillow, and quickly leaves from her room.

"I love you too daddy, but you're wrong. I know what I heard and saw."

She turns on her side, roughly rubbing away the tears from her sore eyes. "I'm sorry...but I have to go and make things right."

* * *

Shelby lets out soft whines, wagging his tail as he watches Erica stuff her backpack with some needed items. She glances over to him and shakes her head.

"Sorry, boy, but this job is solo uno."

She bends down and rubs her hand between his ears before giving him a hug. "Don't worry I'll be okay."

She looks at the dog with fresh tears, her eyes then look toward her door and through it to see her dad asleep in his own room.

"Just promise me you'll take care of him, Shelbs." Erica sighs as she takes one last look at her friend before quietly escaping out the window.

The wind whips her dark hari about as she closes the window and with ease make it across the roor. With feet firmly on the ground after her jump, Erica turns to face the house where she was born and riased in. It held so many fond memories but now only a shadow seem to dwell in this spot.

She lets out a heavy sigh, not allowing herself to shed anymore tears and takes off in super-speed.

Her destination, Gotham City...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed and leave a review! Thanks! One more chapter left, and then Erica goes on the trip of her life.

Until next time, Laterz!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Yea I got it up, the last chap of angst and now to the fun of time travel! Hope you enjoy, leave me a comment, review or suggestions you might have. Read & Review, you know you want to. Thanks!

* * *

Chloe bends down over her daughter placing a soft kiss on the bouncy yellow locks of her head.

"Sweet dreams."

Alison smiles up with bright eyes as she snuggles deeper into the covers. "Mom, do you think...do you think, Erie will be okay?"

Chloe lets go of a painful sigh, her hand brushes the top of the child's head.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine. How's the report coming?" Chloe asks getting onto a subject of less stressful matters.

"Pretty good actually. You think daddy will print it in the Gotham Ledger?"

Chloe laughs softly as her son speaks up from across the room. He being old enough to have his own room, but the intimidation of the house just made it more comfortable to have a compaion just a bit longer.

"Ace, I seriously doubt dad will allow your fluff of a paper to be printed in the # 1 top running Press."

"Second top running Press." Allison corrects. "The number one spot belongs to the Daily Planet."

"Not anymore." William mumbles sadly to himself.

"Will, stop being so hard on your sister." Chloe lightly scolds and gently takes his frames from his eyes to place them on the nearby bedstand.

"I'm quite certain if your sister puts her mind to it she'll be as good-"

"...as you and Auntie Lo, mommy?" Allison finishes.

Chloe swallows the sad lump in her throat.

"Yea, baby, just as good." She bends down kissing the tip of her son's nose. "Goodnight, you two and no staying up late."

"Goodnight, mom." They say in unison as Chloe crosses the room and switches off the light before leaving the room.

Allison uncomfortable turns in her bed, unable to sleep. "Will?..."

"What is it, Ace?" He sighs in annoyance. "I'm trying to sleep."

She leans her head into her handd. "Well, I can't. Tell me a story."

"Geez, Ace, you think you're getting a little too old for bedtime stories?" he grumbles as he turns on his side. "Besides you're the one good with the stories."

"Please, Will?" Ace whines. "I can't stop thinking about, Erica."

William lets out a sigh and flops onto his back.

"Okay...Okay." He says stretching his arms over his head.

"Once upon a time, there was a tree... The End... Now go to sleep."

Ace makes a sour face at him. "What kind of story was th-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a loud gasp emerges from her throat as her eyes spot a shadowy figure beyond her windo. William quickly runs to the switch, flashing the lights on.

"It's Erie!" Ace lets out a squeal and quickly runs over to open the window.

Erica is greeted with a fierce hug by both siblings who nearly tackle her to the floor with delightful laughter.

"What are you doing here?" William is the first of the Wayne children to speak as he releases his cousin, though his sister is still hugging thier older cousin like a life-line.

He snatches his sister back to give Erica some room to speak. Which, to thier amazement is exactly what she does.

"I need your guys' help." She says a bit sheepishly in a way her father would have.

Their eyes go wide with shock and Allison lets out her amazement with a scream causing Erica and William to jump on her with hands over her mouth.

--

"You're crazy!" Allison says in disbelief reciving a glare from Erica, leave it to her Cuz to be blunt in the matter. "There's no such thing as time travel. I admit that we live in advane times, but that's just one comanity that we just do not have."

"I know what I heard. I know what I saw, Ace." Erica emphazied, having just explained the whole tramatic events of her mom's death as they sat huddled on the floor.

Allison looks to her big brother for help. "Will, please tell her she's wrong. Time travel doesn't exisit."

William rubs his chin in a thoughtful manner,. "Well..."

Erica face lights up. "I knew I came to the right place."

"William, what are you saying?" Ace asks in suspicion.

He takes off his glasses and rubs the frames with the bottom of his white t-shirt. "What I'm saying dear Sis is that time travel _does_ exisit and dad is the first person to actually have the machine."

Still in shock over the information she shakes her head. "You mean..."

"Dad does have secret labs, Ace." William looks at her pointedly. "What did yo think were happening in those places?"

"Finding cures?" Ace asks timidly.

"No, they were doing something better." Erica gleams. "And you two are going to take me there."

Ace and Will look at each other nervously and swallows loudly.

--

They tip-toe across the long, white corridor, their backs pressed against the wall as they walked.

"There's another one." Allison spts out another Sensor which triggers the main alarm system.

Erica peaks around the corner and using her heat-vision melts the device to make a safe passage.

"I can't believe we're doing this." William complains seeing the damage Erica was causing.

Allison pats William's chest. "Stop being a baby, Will. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back at my laptop." William huffs.

"Shhhh. Be quiet. I hear something." Erica warns and trains her ear onto the sound. "Someone is coming. Go quickly!"

They nearly escape a guard as they round the adjacent corner just out of sight and only seconds before being discovered.

"We're here." Will announces as he checks his PDA for the blueprints which to the genius mind of his sister and himself weren't hard enough to swipe from thier dad's important files.

"Right behind these doors. There is where they keep the machine."

"How are we going to get inside?" Allison asks studying the double wide doors that look at least an inch thickness of solid steel and controled by the main circuit system and rigged, no doubt, with the state-of-the-art alarm system.

William pulls out a plastic Key card that held the Wayne Interpise logo from his pocket. "I was swiping these from dad when I heard the news." He says looking at Erica sadly. "Somehow I knew keeping a hold of these would come in handy."

Erica gives a sad smile back. "Good Job."

He turns to slide the card in the slot only to recieve a buzz and red flashing light denying them access."

"Great job, Will! You should have known dad would change his key cards constantly." Allison quirks. "Now what are we going to do?"

Erica not waiting for a reply walks over to the security box. William grabs her arms. "What are you doing? If you brake or damage it in anyway this place will be swarming with guards not to mention our parents."

"That's the chance I'm willing to take. I can't waste anymore time." She focuses back to the blinking box waiting patiently for use and with her strength crumbles the device until the locks on the doors disemable and the doors slide apart.

They rush inside as the alarms shrill and flashes angry red warning light alerting that an intruder is in the mist. With her strength, Erica grabs the steel doors shaking with some effort and closes the doors behind them.

"Whoa!" Allison annouces brining thier attention to a huge futuristic machine. "I think we found it."

Erica hazels light up as she looks over the platform and technical controls making such a thing as time travel possible. She couldn't supress the smile and hope that began to burn in her chest. The joy didnt' last long as they heard pounding and shouts coming from behind the jammed door.

"See, I told you." William yells above the noise.

"come on, we have to get this thing started!" Erica shouts and runs over to the machine, William and Allison behind her.

"Here!" William said running over to a carpartment and throwing Erica a small gadget. "It's the only way we can keep in touch!"

"How do we set the time on this thing?!" Erica says more then ready to take this leap.

"It dosen't work that way!"

"What?!" Allison and Erica scream.

"Something better happen soon, it sounds like an Army behind those doors!" Allison points out as she worridly looks at the steel entrance keeping out the said army.

"Well how dose it work?" Erica asks as she stand next to her male cousin, too excited and nervous to worry about the throng of people trying to get to them.

He looks at her intently and explains. "I'm not quite sure but if you're correct about that SOB traveling back to Kill you mom in the past..."

"I am." Erica says without a doubt.

William nods his head. "Then there's already a whole in the continume of time. This machine will follow that rift and hopefully you'll be where he is, or the time he's in."

"Hopefully?" Erica asks in a nervous voice.

"Nobody really know how how this whole time crap really works. The reason why I'm still against this, Erie."

Erica gives him a hug. "I know you are, Will, but thanks for helping me anyway."

He gives her a warm smile and watches as she speeds over to his sister and quickly envelopes her into her arms.

"Thanks, Babe, your the best."

"Anytime, Erie, give my love to Auntie, Lo." Allison smiles bravely, keeping the unshed teas at bay.

Erica's smile braodens at the thought of seeign her mom again. She coldn't wait to hear her voice and be wrapped into her embrace. The little voice in the back of her head warning her how will she let go of her mom again when she hast to come back? Ane what's more, how will she even get back? She pushed the thoughts away, at that moment, all she cared about was seeing her mom again.

William came up beside his sister and places his hand on Erica's shoulder. "Be careful, Erica. We want our favorite cousin back in one piece."

She rolls her eyes and gives them one last smile before walking onto the standign platform. "I'm the daughter of Superman, what could possibly happen?"

Allison and William giver her a knowing smile back, being the children of Batman didn't stop them from getting into any kind of trouble intentional or not it just seem to come with being part of a hero's life, trouble seem to just follow, as they walk over to the gears to bring life to the machine.

"How dose this work, Will?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I think this button starts it."

His hand hovers over it, about to press when a familiar dark, gruffed voice stops him.

"Don't you dare! William, Allison you two are in so much trouble!"

They turn around to see their father with ten guards adn their Uncle Clark standing behind him.

Clark looks straight ahead to see Erica looking back defiantly.

"What's going on? Erica, what are you doing? What is all of this?"

A frantic Scientist comes rushing in checking over all the equipment, making sure nothing is damage during their breaking and entering.

"What did you brats push?" He asks in a rush of anger, panic in his tone.

"We didn't push anything. We were about to push the blue button to start the machine. You stopped us before we could." Will says, giving his sister a look that told he was up to something.

The Scientist pulls at the few strands left on his balding scalp in exasperation. "It's not the blue button that starts the time portal, it's the RED one!"

Allison and William quickly glance at each other. "Ace, do it!"

Tricking the Scientist into revealing the correct button to bring the time machine from its slumber, Allison without hesitation presses the bright, blood-red button in front of her.

"NOOOO!" Clark shouts in fear as gears creak and roar into existence and parrelles with bright lights and ear splitting noises that groans from the wakening beast.

The platform illuminates into a blinding light surounding a fearful Erica into it's brilliance.

"You stupid child! What have you done?" The Scientist rants and storms his way to Ace.

Bruce seeing the Scientist as a threat to his daughter decks him across the face before he reaches her.

Clark treis to super-speed to Erica but is held back by Bruce as the lights begin to whirl and the high pitched sound vibrates even more through the air causing ripples of shock waves against thier ear drums.

"Move out my way!" Clark demands, murder in his voice as the sickening fear burns through his veins.

"No, Clark, you can't! It's too late!" Bruce tries to make him understand and see reason. "The machine has already begun, don't you understand, her molecules are being seperated into particules smaller then atoms. If we stop the procdure now it will kill her!"

Clark grabs Bruce shoulder in panic and rage, he bit his teeth down all he could do not to wince from the pain Clark unintentionally pressed on him.

"Can you guarenteed me this transport alone won't kill her!"

Bruce looks intenlly into his eyes, his face betraying his thoughts and fears in knowledge of that question.

"It's a risk for anyone who makes a jump. I'm going to be truthful with you Clark, not everyone makes it or returns."

"Stop the damned mach-" Clark stops and everyone turns thier heads to the screams of pain that comes from Erica.

Clark pushes Bruce out the way and comes to a stop. "What's happening?"

Bruce stands beside them and places his hand on his shoulder and knuckles turning white from the horror in front of him as he squeezes them into his skin, the only solce he could offer in this situation.

"Her molecules are being ripped from her as they are broken down and transferred." Bruce looks at him gravely, the words having a hard time leaving his dry mouth.

"From those who make it back never wants to make it again. It's a very painful experience from what I'm told."

The sounds Erica were making only confirmed his words as pieces of her anatomy seem to dissolve like sand in water. Clark drops to his knees unable to take the torture his child was expieriencing as a fountian of tears floods from his eyes. He couldn't deal with this, not now, not after loosing Lois so soon. This was his fault, he didn't believe her and she felt she had to take matters into her own hands. He would never forgive himself for doing this to her.

Bruce turns his head to see Allison huddled in the protection of Williams arms, tears streaming from her red, swollen eyes as she watches her cousin go through the point of transporting in time until nothing is left but the echo of her screams ringing hauntily in the lab.

She lifts her head up from his chest to see the few particles of Erica disapear. "What have we done, Will?"

William looks down sadly at his sister barely able to form the words. " The right thing. I know it is, now."

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh...Uh..." Erica groans unable to feel her body that seem to turn to lead.

It was dark, but maybe that was because her eyes were shut, they were lead too. The first thing she did notice besides her body that was like a sunken weight, was the extreme warmth that radiated upon her skin.

'I'm dead...and in hell, ' she thought and groaned as even her thoughts in her head seem to cause pain. The next thing she realized was that her ears were working, she could hear birds tweeting some distance away and even close by.

'Where am I?' her thoughts came since it seemed impossible to speak, she didn't even know if she'll ever be able to talk again, the way she felt. Slowly her eyes crept open and quickly closed again as the sunlight pouring in stung them.

Her hands came up to block the light streaming upon her and once more try to open them.

It felt like she was born for the first time again and after a few minutes she was able to see indeed that the light was from the sun. She also seen indeed that she wasn't in Kansas anymore but a...field?

Tall golden stalks of corn hovered a few feet above her like tall soldiers that even the wind couldn't bend.

She turned over on her hands and knees trying to steady herself against the spinning world before stumbling onto her feet. The world still not being steady enough for her, she ends up crashing into a row of corn taking them out like a half-line backer on some football team and scaring off a bunch of crows that laughed as they flew off.

"Yea, yea, come back here and say that." Erica grumbled as her feet came firmly onto the dirt with her head in her hand.

She bent over slowly to wipe away the brown smudges on her knees and came in view as she straightened to something that made her heart leap in her chest.

"Holy crap!" She shouts disturbing her feathery friends once more as they cawed in reply. "I _am _in Kansas! Smallville, Kansas!"

A warmth came over her and a smile that could only be compared to the goofy smiles her dad sometimes wore on many of occasions. Her eyes drinking in the familiar large "Welcome to Smallville" sign that lined the town's border- she made it!

With a _whoooosh _and flash of color from her clothes her feet headed to the familiar area that stayed always in the forefront of her mind...back to the times of her early childhood.

--

Erica barely stopped in time before running into a bunch of metal trash cans in an alley, scarring a stray cat with a gush of wind from her speed. She slumped over from the exertion, her powers seem to not have come fully charged yet. She didn't quite care for the feeling, but she couldn't seem to go full mach speed without trying to catch her breath.

"Ugh, please tell me this is going to pass." She said to no one in particular as the stray just meowed and stalked away.

Erica rolls her eyes and kicks a can away. "Thanks for nothing."

A door creaking open behind her made her jump and hide instinctively, she might have been in Smallville but she didn't know exactly where or when for that matter.

Two large black trash bags were the first things to emerge from the side door along with the owner carrying them as the door closed behind whoever it was. From her vantage point, Erica really couldn't get a good look and with the thudding in her chest, she was a little hesitant to find out.

Her hand ends up slipping hitting a near by can, making the decision for her to make her presence known.

"Johnathan, I"m fine. Your wife is more then capable to man down the fort for one day." Red hair flowed over her shoulders as she heard the clang of a can against the cement ground and covers the receiver with her hand. "Yea, I'm still here just heard a noise...never-mind, and stop worrying. A farmers wife is use to hard work remember?"

She smiles at a sweet endearment he says. "I love you too, hunny."

Erica holds her breath a light sweat breaking out in fear of being discovered as she hears the older woman flipping her cell phone shut and grunting as she places the bags in the dumpster and the smacking of her hands as she cleans them off.

An old rival comes back as it slowly comes and rubs against her legs, causing her to give out a high pitched sneeze, her hands covering her mouth in time before she blew half the block away. If only her hand could catch the noise as well, which brought the attention of the woman her way again.

Damn her allergies! She had no one to thank but her mom for that, and like her mom she had to take pills, something she didn't have with her now.

"Hello, is someone there?" The red-haired lady ask as she turns around to the noise, and takes a few steps in that direction cautiously.

"_MEOOOOOOW!" _Erica groans out, not at all sounding convincing in trothing off the lady from coming where she hid crouched behind the metal trash cans.

'Yea, good job. You really sound so realistic.' She mentally kicks herself and shoves the cat away which runs off with a hiss.

The older woman shakes her head thinking she must be going crazy. She could have sworn that 'meow' sounded more human than animal.

"Maybe Johnathan was right." She muses to herself and quickly turns around as another sneeze comes from the same direction as before. "So-Someone there?"

She brushes at her red hair with shaky hands nervous about approaching as she takes steady, lazy steps toward the noise in question. All the while, Erica tried to scrunch up into a ball hoping to turn into a speck and disappear as she heard the footfalls come ever closer and too afraid and excited by the whole trip to even go in super-speed.

So, she sat there with her eyes squeezed tight, heart pounding like a hammer in her chest, hoping whoever she was wouldn't find her out. Erica nearly jumped out of her skin as a soft, gentle hand rested upon her shoulder with concern.

"Hey, you ok?"

Erica's eyes snapped open at that moment to the most motherly face she seen for a long time now, and her heart nearly melted at the sight. She had to fight tears from forming, but she doubt it worked from the worried look that suddenly came upon the most beautiful woman she ever seen who's hair was as a furnace of flames.

"Oh, Dear, are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Martha asked with a protective edge in her voice as her hands instinctively cupped around the young girls face and feeling at that moment like she knew this strange child but not knowing exactly how.

All Erica could do was shake her head, her hands turning into fist as if trying to grab hold of the cement ground to keep from launching herself at her grandmother, well future grandmother from this date, into a giant bear hug.

"I-I...I-I...I-I'm fine." She managed to sound out even surprising herself at how shaky her words were.

"Well, what are you doing hiding behind these cans, and in this smelly old alley." Martha coos, trying to bring a smile to the lovely girl's face as her hands of their own accord rubbed through the girls wavy locks that were almost tight curls.

"A...a cat scarred me...and I went into a sneezing fit." Erica explanied as Martha helped her to her feet, she coming up to her shoulder. A sight she never saw since both her grandparents died when she was 12 and much shorter.

"I have allergies...get them from my mom. I usually take pills but I don't have them."

"You poor thing. Where are your parents? I'm sure they might have them for you to take." Martha asked staring into the girl's hazel eyes that contrasted with her dark wavy hair, but made her looks very unique and yet very familiar that she couldn't quite place her dumb on it.

At the sound of her parents, Erica dropped her head down forgetting for a brief moment the horrors that she escaped only to be sadly reminded and this time she couldn't help the few tears that escaped her lids. With embarrassment and anger she swiped them away. Only to have her grandmom kneel down and lovingly wipe them away with a handkerchief and smile brightly at her.

Martha couldn't explain her actions toward the young girl, but somehow she felt a connection, as weird as that was, she felt that whatever expression she showed to this girl was right, it felt right...it felt normal to treat her like a mom would it's own child.

Erica let out a small smile, despite her pain and the situation she found herself in. Here was the one person she loved almost as much as her mom, a person who was gone for 3 years out of her life. So, much came back to her at once and she couldn't stop the tears that followed the ones long wiped away.

"Oh, Sweetie, come on inside." Martha ushered her along through the side door she came from moments ago.

To Erica's surprise and yet knowing somehow, they came into The Talon with it's Neo-Eygptian style decorated walls, and lights that were strung every now and again against the polls or from one wall to the other. The music that lightly filled the building was always of the latest and popular rock bands that the teens and young adults couldn't get enough of.

She took a deep breath, inhaling deep into her longs the aroma of freshly ground and brewed coffee, of mocha lattes, topped with cinnamon or ground ginger. A huge grin widen on her face, especially seeing the staircase that led to the top of The Talon, where she knew her mom lived.

It took every muscle and atom in her body from charging up those stairs to see if she was there. Reason won out though, she didn't need her grandmom to be suspicious of her by taking off up stairs to someone she isn't even suppose to know yet, and the fact that, oh, yea, who's going to believe she was from the future! Not to mention, she didnt' even know what year it was, her mom might not even live in The Talon any longer.

"So, let me guess. A little girl like you would like to have a cup of hot-coaco?" Martha tease and chuckled softly as the young girl wrinkled her nose up at her words. For a moment she reminded her of another girl, but was lost from the thought, and shook her head to clear it away.

"I'm 15! Well...almost...and yes please." Erica giggled her feet swinging happily from the bar stool she sat on at the counter.

"How would you like it?"

Erica didn't even hesitate as she ranted out the famous Kent recipe for cocoa that took her mom almost a hundred tries to get right, but still didn't make it as good as her grandmother's, who was the one who invented the delicious brew to begin with.

"A spoonful of honey, whipped not stir, 3 spoons of sugar, one more for good measure, whip cream on top and a sprinkle of cinnamon and final touch, a cinnamon stick to stir with, or drink from."

Martha nearly dropped the cup she handed to the girl, surprised that she knew exactly word from word her very own made up recipe. "Here, I thought I was actually making up something new."

"No, umm...it's...ummm..." Erica falters, not know how to explain herself out of the slip of her tongue. Times like this she wish she was even more like her mom, then maybe she could have gotten herself through this mess.

"Let's just keep this secret between us, ok?" Martha said giving the girl a small wink as she saw Erica give a playful smile and take a sip of the chocolate brew with delight.

"Goodness me, where are my manners? I"m Martha Kent and you are?" She asked extending her hand, and shaking the petite hand of the girl.

"I'm Erica Ke-...Keith!" She quickly fixed at the last moment, hoping the elder wouldn't notice the nearly fatal slip up.

"Nice to meet you Erica, that's a pretty name."

"Thanks, my mom named me after a favorite TV actress. Boy, was my aunt upset, she was at least hoping to have something of her name sake placed on me." Erica laughed which Martha returned, her face lighting up to see the child in a better mood.

"Speaking of parents, where are yours, Erica?" Martha asked with curiosity, as she dried a drinking glass with a towel.

Erica let out a pent-up breath, she knew the conversation would eventually returned back to this.

"I honestly don't know, last I knew they were in Smallville...we sorta...kinda got separated." Erica said, not telling a complete lie.

"Don't you have a number where you can reach them, or other family?"

Erica shook her head and looked dejectedly down into her cup. "I don't have a cell phone...but it wouldn't work anyway since I have no idea what number to call, or even where to look for them."

"Oh, my. Where are you planning on staying? Do you even have money to stay in a hotel room?" Martha blew out air, and shook her head at her own words. "Listen to me, you're much to young to be off on your own like that."

Erica shook her head at Martha's questions, and shrugged shyly her head still down as she starred off into her drink. "Sorry, I don't have any money to pay for the cocoa."

She did remember packing a bag, but money was nowhere on the list of important things. Heck, nothing was since she forgotten all about bringing her bags of supplies too. If it wasn't for William tossing her the communication device she wouldn't even have that from her past. All she cared about was getting to her mom, seeing her again and wrapping her in her arms and never letting go.

"Hush, now!" Martha lightly scolded, waving the towel at her to dismiss such nonsense. "That was from me, not an order. But this is serious, Erica, I very well can't let you loose out there own your own, especially without your parents."

Erica head shoots up at her words, her eyes wide. "Please don't call the cops! I swear I'll find them, I just need a few days to look. I know I can find them, just please don't hand me over to police!"

Martha didn't know why but that thought alone made her heart constrict inside her chest, handing over Erica to the authorities felt like handing over Clark and it wasn't something she could phantom or see herself doing.

"Well, there's only one thing to do then..." Martha replied looking gravely at the girl as her hand stopped in the middle of its task.

Erica scrunched up waiting the dreaded sentence that would come from her grandmother's mouth, but relaxed as something she didn't expect came out instead.

"I guess you have to come live with me and my family."

"You mean it?" She asked too surprised to even breath and this time didn't stop herself as she jumped off the stool to round the counter and claim Martha in a bear hug, making sure to remind herself not to squeeze too hard.

"Umph!" Martha happily groans as the child wraps her in her arms and chuckles to herself. "Yes, I mean it. I think you'll get along quite well with my son Clark, with having the same likes for cocoa and all. Besides you remind me of him so much, and of someone else too, it keeps slipping my thoughts, but anyway, my husband, son and I would love for you to stay with us. Only until we find your parents, though."

"Yes, of course. Thanks so much!" Erica hapily sighs into the woman's apron that her face was pushed into, savoring the feel of being in her grandmother's embrace again after 3 years.

"And don't worry sweetie, we'll find your parents, if anyone can crack that case it will be Lois and her cousin Chloe."

Erica looked up to smile brightly at the woman, not helping the huge grin that broke out on her face, finding it all ironic how easily her parents were going to be found and they not even knowing it. Mainly she was beyond joy to soon come in contact with the one person she waited a dark hell of 2 months to see again and will once again be reunited with.

Her mom...Lois Lane.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Thanks all for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, life n college u know how it is.

Anyway, this is a bit AU, only the fact that Jonathan Kent is still alive n is Senator, other then that everything esle is the same with Smallville. Next chap should be up soon since I have all the ideas i need for it, it's just a matter of having time to type it out.

So Plz, Plz, review, thanks all for the adds n alerts, but I so very much want to know what ur thinking once you have read, so PLZ don't torture me, leave a review. THANKS!!

* * *

Greedy tires crunched on the gravel as the red-haired woman pulled the truck down the long drive of the familiar farm. The high afternoon sun blazing on the shadowless house, red barn and wide-open fields.

Erica sat glued to the door, close to the window as she could get without actually pressing her face against it. Her greedy eyes taking in a sight she hadn't seen for over 3 years since her grandparents terrible car accident.

And here she was, again! With her grandmother no less!

Martha laughed silently to herself as she sneaked glances to the surprisingly over-eager-ed girl who look like she awoke to a very pleasant Christmas morning. _Dear girl must have never seen a farm._

"IF you think the view from the driveway is impressive wait till you see the house and yard." She said and as an afterthought to really reel her in she added. "We have a tire swing."

Erica nearly forgotten her strength and almost squeezed her hand print into the door handle from excitement, remembering how her Gramp use to push her on it as a little girl in the warmth of the setting sun.

"I can't wait!" Erica said and was happy that the drive finally ended at the house as Martha placed the truck into park.

Erica was out of the car before the keys were even cold from the ignition and ran into the fenced in yard to jump on the tire swing like a pro.

Martha couldn't help but think to herself how at home Erica seemed to be here and how she really seemed to belong. The feeling came as natural as breathing and the thought sent a chill up her spine.

Barking announced the fury member of the Kent family as Shelby trotted from behind the yellow farm house and over to Erica who squealed as the four legged-beast began to slaughter her with his tongue.

"AhhHaahaha" Erica giggled from the tickles of her very missed friend.

"Shelby really has taken a liken to you." Martha commented. "The only other person I ever seen him that excited about is Lois. Not even Clark gets that kind of attention from him."

Erica free of the slippery tongue and wet nose stroked him behind his ear on his favorite itching spot. "Good boy, Shelby."

Martha smiled at the adorable picture, her heart wasn't the only one Erica had effortlessly captured and the nagging feeling was back that this was where the child belonged. _How can I feel like that? She has parents out there who prolly are worried sick. But why does it seem like I've brought one of us back home?_

The older women shook her head at the crazy things that were racing in her mind and placed out her hand for Erica to grab, which she did, and pulled her up to her feet.

"Come on." She smiled and lead the girl to the house. "I'm sure you could go for my famous blueberry pancakes."

* * *

Erica swung her legs freely and hummed happily, her head bouncing side-to-side as she continue to stuff her mouth with the stacks of pancakes. Gobs of syrup clung to her fork and even some smudged the corners of her lips which she happily licked.

The smile never left Martha's mouth as she flipped-up some more on the skillet, looking back often to watch the joy devouring mountain after mountain of the food. _This is so crazy! She reminds me so much of Clark...Even someone else...I just can't place it._

"I believe your appetite outbeats that of my son's."

"Da-Clark?" Erica bites on her bottom lip hoping Martha doesn't notice the near slip up.

A look crosses briefly over Martha's face, too fast to even tell if it was even there. "Yea, you remind me a lot of him, you know?"

"Small world." Was the only hint Erica gave as her focused return to the deliciousness in front of her.

_I'm starting to believe it's smaller then I think...Speak of the devil and here he comes._

Martha looks up toward the steps at the sound of footsteps tapping down, and tall and handsome sporting dark blue jeans and a bare chest enter the kitchen.

"Afternoon mom." Clark greeted Martha with a kiss to her cheek. "Kinda late to be cooking breakfast, isnt' it?"

Martha smiled brightly up to her son and nodded her head to the young girl's direction. "Well, we have a little guest here."

Clark looked puzzled and turned his head to meet hazel eyes in a familiar smaller version then what he was use to. A crossover so painstakingly obvious that he also couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling as soon as his eyes met hers.

The feeling quickly dissipated when he noticed the flushed cheeks on the girl and remember his half exposed body.

"Oh! Yea, sorry about that." He apologized and quickly grabbed his plaid shirt from the chair he threw it on earlier.

"I didn't know we were having company." He explained giving his mom an accusing look which she returned an incredulously one back.

"Sweetie, I wasn't much expecting it myself." Martha assured and walked over to place a comforting hand on the shoulder of one previous chatter-box, who talked non-stop through a mouthful of pancakes and syrup but was a silent church mouse now.

"Clark, this is Erica Keith." Martha introduced, lightly squeezing her shoulder. "Erica, this is my son, Clark. He usually shows better matters in front of guest."

Erica giggled at Martha's teasing, her laugh were like chimes to Clark's ears, and was curious as to why he was so captivated by the small girl. She was a bit short for her age but what was so strange about her was her deep contrast of dark wavy hair, tan complexion, and hazel eyes that seem to belong to someone else...someone he knew. If they were blue he would have sworn she was Kryp...

"Clark, I was teasing on the manners part. Please don't make Erica believe I really didn't raise you properly."

He gave a broad smile back and winked at Erica. "One never knows."

Martha laughed with Erica and swatted him with a towel for his teasing as he bent on his knee in front of Erica.

She swallowed the lump that's been stuck in his throat since he made his presence known. He looked so much like himself in the future just younger and not as solid. His eyes connected with hers and her mouth became dry as if she was chewing on cotton balls. She was sure he would look right through her and discover the truth.

Something she wasn't quiet yet ready to tell, not knowing how to come out and say it being the bigger part of it all.

"Hello Erica, that's a pretty name. You're a very pretty little girl." He said, shaking her hand his eyes not once wavering from hers.

"I'm not little, I'm almost 15 in 3 months, actually." She snarked her raised brow over her left eye disappearing into her hair.

He couldn't help the bemused smile on his lips, this felt familiar, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. He was having a blond moment and he knew that whatever this was, was gonna come back to haunt him...or bite him in the ass.

"You're right, you are getting to be a big girl."

Clark shook his head, he had to ask, almost compelled to. "Are you from around here? You seem familiar, have I seen you around?"

"I-I'm...Well...I'm..." Erica stuttered, every possible made-up answer jumbling around in her head so that coherent thought was impossible.

"Honey, why don't you go outside and play with Shelby while Clark helps me with the dishes." Martha cuts in and watches as the girl was all too glad for the interruption and heads out the door.

He stands back up to give his mom a wierd look as if saying 'what was all that about?' "What's going on? Should I know something?"

"So you feel it too?" Martha sighs and nervously wipes an empty glass dry.

Clark furrows his brows and quickly takes a look out the window to see Erica playing fetch with his dog. "Mom who is she? What is going on? Where did you find her?"

Martha gave him a look for all his questions. "I met her at the Talon she was hiding behind a trash can, scared to death. She says she's trying to find her parents, and I brought her here. The poor girl was a mess of tears."

"She could be sent from Jor-El, mom. Why didn't you call the police?" Clark asked exasperated by what she was saying, he knew full well his mom was all too aware of Jor-El trying to send impostors to do his dirty work.

Martha gave her son a pointed look and directed her finger to the phone. "Can you honestly tell me you can pick up that phone right now and call the cops to pick her up? To take her away?"

Clark slumped his shoulders, his mom was right, he was no more compelled to do such a thing then he would call the SPCA on Shelby. The question was no longer nagging what she was? But, 'who' she was?

"It's because you feel it too. There's something about her, that's..."

"Familiar." Clark answered and stared his mom in her eyes as she nodded.

"If Jor-El is up to som-"

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Clark and Martha ran to the window in time to see the old family tree that bore the cherished tire-swing keel over in a gust of wind taking out half of the fence that bordered the yard, and a great golden cloud of dust raise up in the air as the big oak collapsed to the ground.

Erica whipped around to stare at the two now scrambled on the porch as they took in the sight, her face pale and guilt practically written all over it.

"I didn't do it!" She lied blatantly in a feeble voice and pointed to the dog who just looked up at Erica before he trotted away.

Martha tilted her head to look up at her son who's jaw hung open in an expression of awe and complete and utter shock.

"Still think we should call the cops?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

Review and be Merry! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Wow, I'm on fire another update so soon, this has to be a record for me! lol This story is really pouring outta me, n I just couldn't wait to get this part up, I cut it short cuz I'm really liking how the other part is going and where it's gonna head...best spoiler I can give from the second part is that Lois is gonna be in it! It also has a bit of drama, so I hope you guys like it when I post it up.

But for now read this, n REVIEW!! or no more posts! Kidding...well maybe ;) lol

* * *

"I don't care how good the offer! I"m not blowing off my family to play golf and rub elbows with the upper-crust of Metropolis' society."

Jonathan laughed humorously into his cell phone cradled between his ear and shoulder as he passes the posts that carried the "Kents" name, entering the farm. He hears the reply of the Senator of Metropolis, who's become a good friend and laughs even more.

"I'm sure I can win a few more graces that invovle another time, but not now. I'm here to enjoy my wife and son."

The black FBI looking Ford car entitled to Jonathan as Senator, smoothly makes it's way to the yellow house and farm land that shined greater then any High-rise or Skylight in Metropolis. Even with being Senator and experience the wealth life had to offer, he still picked getting dirty on his land and embracing the company of his family any day of the week.

"Yes, I'll be sure to bring you back some of Martha's home cooking, but don't you go falling in love with her, remember, she's a married wom-What the Hell!"

The Elder Kent nearly swerved in time as he witnesses the massive oak tree in his family yard barreled to the ground like it's been shoved over by a giant. Apparently the giant sneezed because a blast of air accompanied the fall of the oak along with a sandstorm of dirt.

Long forgetting the conversation with the Senator of Metropolis, Jonathan flips the cell shut absentmindedly and scrambles from the car trying to see through the debris. There in the settling of dirt and leaves stood his baffled wife and son...and a little girl?

Short steps over fallen branches as large as some of his cows, he made it closer to the stunned trio who just stood there starring at each other. Seconds later he caught the attention of his paled wife who gave a tight, toothy smile.

"Welcome home dear." She said unable to keep her voice from cracking.

He raised his brow taking in the little girl who stood a few feet away from him and now was starring at him with those intent hazel eyes.

"Is there something you guys want to tell me?"

* * *

"Honey, do you think it was wise to bring her here? She could be dangerous, look what she just did to the tree." Jonathan comments pulling the kitchen curtain back to get a better view of the damage.

"It was an accident, Jonathan. She has allergies, she says she gets them from her mom." Martha explains exasperated, reminding him again after she just told the whole details of her encounter with the girl. "Really, Jonathan, do you think that precious child is capable of hurting anyone?"

He just gives her a look that told her he wasn't so sure, his experience with people having strange abilities never panned out too nicely for his family. His attention went back to the outside as he watched Erica sit Indian style on the grass with Shelby's head in her lap.

Clark comes up beside him and joins in, starring at the strange girl. "Do you think Shelby should be around her?"

"It seems like her sneezing has rested down. I think your dog is safe, son."

"I still think Jor-El sent her, he's still trying to play mind games with me."

Martha flops down into a chair at the dinning table and sighs loudly.

"Will you two stop it!" She scolds. "This is the real thing, she's Kryptonian and the super-breath proves it. Just like what you have, Clark."

Clark shakes his head in disbelief. "That's impossible! Kara and me are the only survivors of Krypton."

"You recognized it...you even admit that she felt familiar."

"You guys too, huh?" Jonathan asked rubbing his chin in thought. "I thought it was just me."

"I don't know what I'm feeling, mom." Clark admits in all honesty. "I would have sworn and even believed it myself that she was Kryptonian, except..."

"Except, what?" Martha pressed on.

"Her eyes..." Clark dug his hand through his hair, bewildered by it all. "...they're not blue...they're hazel!"

"Like..." Jonathan about to go more in depth with his son's comment when...

"I can hear you guys, ya know?" Erica shouts loud enough from her position for the three to hear inside the kitchen.

In amazement Clark and Jonathan whip their heads around to see Erica still in the same spot some 20 feet from the porch. The doors and windows were closed there was noway she could of heard them talking from that far away; they weren't even shouting.

Martha stands up and give them a knowing smile as she walked to the door. "Super-hearing, anyone?"

The door open and standing out on the porch with her hand out-stretched to the wavy haired girl. "Come on Sweetie, we need to have a chat."

Erica was ushered over to a nearby chair, a timid rabbit look on her face as she sat down under the scrutinizing stares of the males. Martha beside her trying to comfort her with soft fingers combing through her hair. She quickly stopped at the look her husband gave to her and blushed at her natural tendency she's been showing to the girl. She cleared her throat and walked over to stand beside Jonathan.

"So you've heard us? From way out there?" Johnathan asked skeptically, his arms folded in from of him with Clark mimicking his stance on the other side of him

Erica gives a shy nod of her head and trains her eyes sheepishly on her father. "I would never have hurt Shelby."

The harsh look immediately drops from his face as he's taken back by her words and unsteadily rocked on his feet. The look soon returned and he leaned over to place his hands on the table.

"No games, tell us who brought you here!"

"I brought myself here." She nearly faltered with her words sensing that her dad is upset. "I didn't do anything wrong, why is everyone angry with me.?"

She sinks back against the chair going into self-defense mode, nearly in tears. "If it's about the tree I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow it over. I can't help but sneeze without my meds!"

"Oh, dear, no one is angry with you." Martha assured looking sternly at her son as he straightened up.

Jonathan continued. "We're just trying to place the pieces to a very confusing puzzle together. You have to understand not all encounters we've had with meteor-freaks turned out good for any of us."

"I'm not a meteor-freak!" Erica pouts offensively, her face betraying her anger. "I AM Kryptonian...from the Future!"

Two give back unbelieving looks while the remaining one smiles contently before her across from the wooden dinning table. She rolls her eyes at her dad and grandfather. _Men!_

"If you don't believe me then why don't you just pull out the little lead box Grandmom keeps in the drawer for emergencies!" She ranted out in frustration, pointing to the exact table containing the said box.

Instantly she ashed at the wide-eyed look upon their faces and mentally smacks herself realizing her mistake.

"Oops...I mean..."

Martha takes a tentative step closer to the child, her face in a mask of awe. "W-What did you call me?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I know I'm like torturing u guys with the cut off right there but I'm not doing it on purpose I swear, and I'm typing the rest as we speak, inspiration is really running with me on the second part n I need to go with the flow a bit. So it will be up soon, not sure how soon but it'll be up! And it's gonna be a long one, very long to make it up to you guys lol.

Thanks! Review!! Thanks! REVEIW!!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**You guys must have put something in those reviews, Thanks so much for them!! This is 3 days in a row I've update, wow, crazy lol.

* * *

Not bothering to answer, Erica jumped up from the chair and did what she longed to do for 3 years; she ran to embrace her grandmother, confirming her early words. Martha's arms instinctively mirrored her actions and wrapped around the petite child as she buried her face into her bosom.

"I've missed you so much Gram!"

"What?!" Were the only words shock would allow to escape from one wide-eyed Clark's mouth.

Jonathan staggered a little in place from the revelation, grabbing the chair in front of him for support. "Yo-You're Martha's gra-granddaughter?"

"What!" Clark's voice a rasp.

"And yours, Gramps." Erica smiles peaking from Martha's arms, who rocked her softly, feeling in her heart Erica was telling the truth.

"That means...your're..." His blues fixed instantly into her hazel's.

"I'm you're daughter." Her smile lighting up her face as the recognition of his features came to him and his parents. How could he not have seen himself in her, everything was there. His hair, his chin, the sculpted shape of her cheeks, everything. Except for those...eyes.

A flood of warmth seeped through every pore in his body at the realization that he, an intergalactic traveler from another galaxy, that it was possible for him to bear offspring! A fear of his tested and proved so very wrong. He was a father!

"I have children!" Clark's smile broaden even more he couldn't ever get use to that thought.

Erica looks down sadly to the floor, the happiness from her face drops. "Child."

"What?" Jonathan and Martha asked in unison barely hearing her.

"I'm the only one...the only child."

Jonathan walks over to the girl still in his wife's arms and places his hand on this miracle's shoulder sensing there was more to the story. "What happen, Sweetheart?"

She only looks up into her grandparents faces, tears glossing her eyes. "Mommy can't have anymore babies."

Martha takes in a sharp breath knowing that pain all too well and slowly shakes her head. "Why?"

The dark-haired girl turns her face to Clark, the sad expression becoming even more so deepened upon her face. "Daddy, made it so she couldn't become pregnant, again. So, she wouldn't end up dying from the pain of carrying one of us...

...No one was sure how difficult it would be for mommy to carry me or what complications would arise...and there were lots.

She was always sick, even more then a person was with a normal child inside her."

"You're mom, she's..." Jonathan began, entranced by what was being said.

"Clark's wife..."Martha finishes and looks over at her son with an accusing look. "I presumed they're married...She's...human?"

"And love each other very much." Erica sighed as she sat down to hide her face of the tears falling from the view of her family and continued. "Mommy was constantly throwing up, three times a day. Things would be so bad that she'd end up spending weeks in bed without leaving it...

...Even with me being only half Kryptonian I still had enough strength to cause pain and I did."

* * *

_CRASH!_

Lois doubles over, holding her hands firmly against the flannel shirt that gave more then enough room for her 8 month protruding belly as the tender kicks inside increased a little more each day.

"You're really getting impatient to come out there, aren't ya, little one?" Her words coming out in a ragged breath as she slid her hand under the shirt to feel her naked flesh.

Love, the only emotion radiating off of her even with the sharp stabs filtering her stomach. In an instant a whoosh of air signaled Clark as he was by her side keeping her balanced from hurting herself on the plate she dropped.

She looked into his sorrowful blues and cupped his cheek with her free hand to wipe the worried expression away.

"It's ok, Smallville..." Her voice soft and brave, Clark always saw through her, but he didn't say anything.

"...just our baby kicking."

"Lois..."

She silenced him, placing her finger to his lips and pleading with her eyes for him not to argue with her for the thousandth time about how much he hated himself for doing this to her. It was her baby...their baby...she would do it all over again if given the same option.

"Sing to her Clark..." Lois whispers, eyes glassy and lips tight as little feet inside her made themselves know. "...She always calm down when she hears your voice."

Clark leaned briefly down placing a soft kiss upon her swollen lips, filled with wordless love that she never doubted or ever would. He broke from their tender embrace to lower down to his knees so his head was leveled with her very rounded stomach.

In a whisper Lois barely could hear but felt as inside was beginning to settle down, Clark sung words of love and promise of days full of happiness as she caressed her fingers through his slick-backed hair. His red and blue outfit contrasting with the red and gold flannel shirt and grey sweatpants she wore...

* * *

Martha gathered the girl up into her lap at the distress she seen on her face, and rocked her in comfort. Hearing the careful story that was just told by Erica, who purposely left her mother's name out, broke her into pieces.

"I know your mom didn't blame you an ounce for what she went through, Erica." Martha smoothed the hair back from her face to peer into the girls hazel eyes. "You were just a baby, and I know in my heart that she would do it again, all over, if she had to."

Jonathan looked gravely from his son who looked as uneasy as he, himself was feeling to the girl claiming to be his grandaughter, not knowing if he really wanted to hear anymore.

He swallows the dry lump in his throat. "Go on, Sweetie."

She raises up her tear stained face, looking at Clark as if waiting for his permission to continue. Clark notices and hesitantly nods his head, being in the same boat as his father, curiosity was getting the best of him

Erica looks at her grandfather, her bottom lip slightly protruded. "He loved her so much...why he did it. It's why he begged Uncle Bruce to do the procedure on mommy while she was already out cold...

...She couldn't have me naturally, too many risks of bleeding internally from tares if it happened. Daddy seeing the chance being done while she was sedated from the C-section, he begged him. Uncle Bruce of course was against it, he knew mommy, he knew the hell that would be unleashed...

* * *

_I won't loose her, you hear me?...I can't!_

_You know what you're asking of me? You're asking me to take away her right to be a mother...her gift to make life. You of all people should know how precious it is to sustain life. Now, your asking me to take it away!_

_Bruce, you don't know the hell of 9 months we've went through, that Lois has endured! The nausea, she barely kept anything down...and the pain, God the pain!_

_And once, has she ever complained?_

_No! But I could see it, the thin lips, the black circles under her eyes from the sleepless nights as the baby kicked her insides. The moans into her wet pillowcase when she thought it was safe to let it out thinking I wouldn't know by being out saving lives. I can't allow her to risk herself like this...I can't loose her...you don't-you just don't understand._

_Actually, I do, more then you know, Clark...Chloe is pregnant...and I know I'll be asking the same if roles were switched._

_So, you'll do it?_

_I'll do it...I'll have the hysterectomy done..._

"Hello, earth to Smallville." Lois says groggily, just having woken up from the surgery and waving her hands in front of Clark snapping him from his deep thoughts.

"Are you just gonna sit there with my little baby girl or can her mother finally get to see her?"

Clark raises his brow, a teasing smirk on his lips. "I haven't decided if I wanted to share her yet."

Lois lets out a laugh despite the dull pain and her weak condition. He notices her pale and sick complexion. He knew she would hate him for it, but seeing her like this, he couldn't not have it done.

"And I believe the correct time is 'our' little baby girl, Lo. I did have a hand in making her too."

"Yea, but I believe I was the one doing all the work at the time..." She replies circling her arms around the bundle of joy as Clark deposited the babe inside her embrace.

Lois gives a sly wink to him. "...with me being on top and all."

Clark's cheeks flushes pink and he proceeds to cover the baby's ears. "Lois!"

"Stop it!" Lois chuckles; chimes to Clark's ears. "She's too young to even know what we're talking about."

Clark smiles despite himself and pulls more of the yellow blanket from the tiny face. Lois deathly making it clear that she didn't want to see anything pink around her child.He rolls his eyes at how she continues to call the babe hers, and not theirs...but that was his Lo for you.

Bart finding out how very serious she was the hard way, when thinking it would be fun to taunt a hormonal Lois on her babyshower. He gave as his present a frilly dark and light pink princess dress for the baby with matching tiara and wand.

_Dude, he's dead! _was on the faces of all the friends and family there and the glare on Lois' face only confirmed it. She had Lucy hold out sex for a month, Lucy eventually gave in after 2 weeks but Lois was satisfied, she got her point across.

"God, she's so beautiful!" Lois turns her head to look at Clark as the bed shifted and he sat next to her. His arm claiming her waist as she leaned back against his chest.

"She looks so much like you." Clark adds nuzzling his nose into Lois' sweat-damp hair.

"Liar." she smiles from the comfort of his touch. "She has nothing from me. She has your chin, your cheeks, even your dark curls."

"Lois, your hair is dark too." He says pointedly, slipping his hand through it freely. "Especially now without the highlights."

"Which reminds me, they're gonna be making a comeback now the baby's here."

"Don't you dare!" He warns, and teasingly tugs a strand as she punches his arm.

Lois rubs her thumbs over the silk cheeks of the baby as she soundless slept in blissful slumber, her heart constricting with joy at the sight. She turns her head to stare into Clark's blues. "So what should we call 'our' girl?"

"Why don't you choose, I think I marked her enough." He states about her features and laughs softly.

The baby at that moment graces them with opening her lids to reveal the most sparkling hazel eyes and gives adorable coos.

"I see she's taken the best part of you." Clark directs Lois' attention to their baby's opened eyes. "I could stare into them forever."

Lois gives her trademark grin and closes the distance between their face to give him a passionate kiss. He goes to deepen thier lips entanglement when she mumbles against his.

"How about Erica?"

Clark breaks back, furrowing his brow. "Erica?"

"Ever ruler." Lois says giving it's meaning, her face drops. "Don't look at me like that."

"Yea, I can see why you like it." He deadpans.

"Come on Clark, you know how persistent the family is to throw their namesake on her." Lois objects. "It's bad enough that Chloe and Lucy are making me choose between them to pick Erica's Godmother."

"Lois, you can't use the name like that. 'We' haven't decided yet." Clark points out and sighs. "I was hoping maybe to use one of our mom's name."

"Mara." Lois quips out excitedly. "It can be a middle name."

"Mara? Lois, how do you come up with these things?"

"Clark, Martha and Lara. I just took the first two letters." She stats like it should have been obvious and looks down at the babe wrapped securely, safe in her arms. "Erica Mara Lane."

"Lois." Clark growls and Lois laughs.

"Fine, Fine...Erica Mara Kent." She sounds out proudly. "You have to admit it has a nice ring to it."

He smiles nodding his head in agreement. "Yea it does."

"Besides, Smallville, you can have the pleasure of naming out next kid."

Lois notices how he goes rigid next to her, and his mood seemed to tense up in the matter of seconds. "Clark, what's wrong?"

He shakes his head, and she purses his lips. "This 'is' your wife you're talking to, Smallville. I know you better then that, now try again."

"Nothing." He voices again and kisses her temple. "Just worried about the test results, Burce had the doctors run on Erica."

"Clark, whatever the results, we'll both take it head on. The same your parents did with you, it'll be ok."

He lets out a pent up breath. "I still can't help but worry...How about I get you some coffee, now that the baby is here."

Lois couldn't help the light that shown in her eyes at the mention of her favorite caffeinated drink. It's been 9 agonizing months since her last cups, and it was the only thing she truly missed being pregnant and not being able to have.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says as he stands, kissing the top of Lois head and softly rubbing his hand down the baby's cheek before heading to the door.

"Hey, Smallville." Lois calls, halting him by the door. "Thanks."

Clark face scrunches up in confusion. "For what?"

Lois beams him a wide smile and slightly holds up the once again slumbering baby girl. "For this."

Clark swallows hard and gives back an uneasy smile. "I love you, Lois, always."

"Love you too, Smallville." She returns and looks down at the precious package as she slowly rocks Erica.

Clark closes the door behind him, not noticing that it doesn't shut all the way. He spots Bruce coming from the above ground elevator with a Manila folder in his hands.

"I guess congrats are in order." Bruce says in his deep voice, the happiness on his face not quite reaching his dark gaze.

"Thank you Bruce so much, for everything."

"There's no need for that. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my sister-in-law. Or Superman for that matter, The Justice league owes you so much more. I'm glad I can contribute by doing this."

Clark nods and proudly shakes his hand, his eyes nervously starring at the folder in Bruce's other hand. Tempted to use his x-ray vision to be done with the reveal of the report.

"How did it go?"

Bruce quirks his brow. "I'm assuming you're asking about you're wife's procedure?"

Clark could only nod again, finding his voice too dry to speak.

Lois turns her head, and sniffs twice, doing the same as she turns her head in the other direction.

"Where is that smell coming from?" Lois asks to the air and looks down as she hears the baby makes bubble sounds with her lips and a angelic smile on her face.

Lois beams down at the baby, and notices the stench is stronger as she leans closer to her. "Did someone make a stinky?"

She shakes her head and laugh to herself, not thinking she'll ever get use to this mommy stuff, but she didn't care she was too excited experiencing the joys of motherhood.

"Does my baby girl needy a diappy change?" Lois coos, gently pressing her lips on Erica's forehead.

She turns her head looking at the very exquisite room, having demanding that the room in no way shape or form remind her of anything from a hospital, on scout for a diaper somewhere.

"Hmmm, looks like mommie has to go on a treasure hunt." She tells Erica in a babyish voice, and carefully places the child in the middle of the bed, surrounding her by pillows to make sure they was anyway she'll end up on the carpeted floor.

With some pain, but still much dull by the pain killers, Lois made her way over to a wooden changing table seeing that is has drawers and maybe some diapers in one of them.

She haults as she hears her two favorite men voice coming in from the cracked door...

Bruce looks down at the folder in his hands and gave it over to Clark, who hesistantly took it like it would burn his hands to touch.

"Done." he confirms, not going into hated details. "There won't be any worries of Lois having anymore kids."

The paper falls to the floor in disregard as Lois quickly steals herself to the hall where the two stood.

Clark could hear the rising beat of Lois' heart, but it was too late she heard everything and he didn't have to see to know the ice that her demeanor is cased in. If the look Bruce was giving, his head high as he stood up more erect and his shoulder stiff and more squared, was any indication to it. Lois was pissed, she was beyond that...she was furious.

Clark turned around at the direct look of Bruce's eyes going past him to settle on Lois behind him.

"Smallville..." Lois voice achingly sweet that he scrunched up from it, especially with the malice laced within her voice.

"Clark!" Lois snaps bringing Clark eyes to her own, her face drops to almost a plead, a begging on her features somehow asking him to tell her she heard wrong. The briefest shine from her eyes let him know she fighting with everything she's got not to ball in front of them.

He closes the distance quickly between them taking her arms within his hands, but as if seared by his touch she pulls back with no regret.

"Tell me we're having more kids." She states leaving no room for argument. Her bottom lip quivers, and her hands begin to shake so much that she hugs herself to keep steady.

Clark was shattering seeing her this way, she was hurting more then her entire pregnancy put together. "Lois...Please..."

"Tell ME!" Anger broke, she was no longer listening to comfort as the flood gates opened and her body wracked with sobs. Her hands instinctively going to her stomach that now felt so much more empty then before. "I want to hear you say it...I want to hear you say I'm gonna have more...I'm gonna have 2.5 kids...That I'll have more..."

* * *

**AN:**I know a bit of drama but not always gonna be like this, not much more after this, next chap will prolly have the last major drama then it's fluff n humor n awwww lol

But u know what to do to keep my creative juices flowing, Review!!

Also in ur review let me know what ur hoping to see happen or what happen n I'll see what i can do to place it in with everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Yes!! ANother!! You guys have been really great with the reviews, thax so much they truly help n Keep them coming!

* * *

Martha hugged the girl closer as if the touch alone would erase the pain Erica was feeling. Her eyes met her husband's and could tell by his red eyes that the story was hurting him as much as the rest of them. Jonathan looked across the table to see Clark in even worse shape then himself or his mother.

Erica rubbed her face against Martha's shoulders, her eyes closed trying to block out the awful memory but her mouth wouldn't let up.

"Mommy was angry because of what daddy did. She said he took away her choice and that hurt most of all."

Martha wiped the tears that collected on the girl's long lashes. "What did your mommy do, Erica?"

Clark's head raised from his hands, wanting to know very much the answer as they all gave her their utmost attention. He was shattering inside...What kind of monster was he to do such a thing to the person he's suppose to love. To the person who's the mother of his child.

He was confused and knew love made people do crazy things...Did he love someone that much to be selfish enough to take away such a right as barring his kids? And what's more, who was this woman he was so selfish over? Lana? Did after all these years of constant struggle, things finally worked out for them?

But his eyes were blue...and Lana's were brown, even a darker shade of black. If it was so, where did the Hazel come from?

His mind soon went back to his child as her movement caught his attention and once again he was drowning in the green of her orbs, engulfed by them_. What did your mommy do, Erica_? His mother's words surfacing back at the eerie look in her eyes.

"She took me away..."

* * *

_Brrriiiiiiinnnnnggg!...Brrrriiiiinnnnnnngggg!_

Lois smoothed the back of her fingers down the baby's face and up into her mass of curls that swamped her head for such a young age. Smiling sweetly and rocking herself and her child contently in the maternal rocking chair as Erica suckled away on her left breast.

_Briiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggggggggg!...Briiiinnnnngggggggggg!_

The shrill of the phone continued not at all upsetting the serene picture painted by Lois and her daughter who didn't cry anymore by the constant, yet, ignored calls.

"MmmmHmmm..." She hummed softly, only giving the phone a passing glance, fearing to look at it any longer would make her break.

Lois chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to hum the lullaby she remembered her mom singing to her, trying hard to focuse on the bundle of joy instead of the wail from the phone.

But it wouldn't let up, it kept up the piercing cry as if it's life depended on her answering and talking to whoever was on the other line. Her hand quickly shoots out to pick up the phone from it's perch and presses it to her ear.

"Hello?" She says, commending herself on how steady and emotionless her voice was.

"Lois, Sweetie, it's mom." Martha's voice came through.

She lets out the block of air she didn't realize she'd been holding since answering the damn thing. She knew breathing wouldn't have been an option if it was _Him _and was relieved and upset at the same time that it wasn't...damn her heart!

Minutes passed and not a word came from Lois, not even a sound of static made by ones breathing came from Lois' end of the phone.

"Please, Lois...come back home." And there it was the begging, she knew it was only time before every conversation came around to that from all who called. Martha was straight forward, she didn't beat around the bush, Lois knew she wouldn't.

"It's been 3 months, Dear." Martha continued, knowing she was there, listening. "Clar-We're so worried about you and the baby."

Martha knew that mentioning her son's name would instantly have her line dead and communication disconnected from what she was told by others who made the mistake of saying Clark's name. Even from Clark himself, who would just instantly be hanged up on as soon as she knew it was him.

Lois bit down on her bottom lip hard drawing blood, but didn't care she knew she was hurting the woman she saw as a mother. It wasnt' her fault her son was a freaken BDA (Big Dumb Alien), and she knew she shouldn't have pushed her away, along with everyone else.

The pain hurted too much though, and forgiveness seem the weak way out of things...it seemed impossible to do. No matter how much she was missing her Dumb Alien and understood his reasons behind his actions. She couldn't bring herself to face him, even with her heart hating herself for doing this.

It was an eye for an eye...wasn't life just always that way?

"I'm not justifying what happened as ok. He had no right to do that to you." Martha threaded as lightly as she could and sighed when she still received no reply.

"Please, we haven't even seen our grandchild...our granddaughter yet."

Lois couldn't stop, nor did she want to stop the tears that streamed from her eyes as they watched the babe that looked so much like him. She slid her pointer into the little grasp that barely wrapped around her finger, feeling the abnormal strength that was contained in such a small grip.

-

Martha looked over to Chloe who typed furiously onto her laptop encouraging Martha with her nods of satisfaction to continue to keep Lois on the line. So far she was the most successful in keeping the brunette on longer then the others have been in the past.

Her eyes went from the blond typing away to the tensed figure who was barely keeping it together and by the dark circles under his eyes it was really showing how little he slept in those months. He had to hand it to Lois when she had her way and was determined to get away, even the best search effort from Superman couldn't find her.

"Sweetie...we know you're hurting. But don't do this to the baby...Erica deserves to be with her family."

_"Goodbye, Martha."_ Was the only words Lois spoke before ending the call.

"Got it!" One excited Chloe exclaimed, and would have jumped up from her chair if it wasn't from the noticeable 3 month bump that claimed her stomach.

"Any second less and I wouldn't have been able to pin point her location...Glouster, Germany!"

-

Lois recovered her sore breast back into it's home and replaced her yellow tank top down over her chest. Carefully she stood to her feet, making sure not to jolt the slumbering Erica who's tiny chest fell and raised with her sleep. She walked over to the window at the sound of the tinkling of the chimes that encased the house at every window.

It's melody haunting the moment with it's beautiful cresando that rose with every breeze, falling in place with the orange haze of the setting sun. The rays inluminating the green rocks to a iredesent glow that brought comfort in knowing that it would keep a certain someone far enough away.

Her heart pitched and her stomach dropped out as one moment stood a blank field in which the rays danced frantically, being chased away by the dark night to approach. The next, there stood a dark figure some distance away the shadows not making it easy to identify, but she didn't have to see clearly to know who it was.

The pang in her heart told the story, the need in her body broke the code and the fire in her skin longed for the friction of his touch. It was a song as old as time and she, Lois Joanne Lane, was no exception to the rule. His Love always found it's way back to her...and as much as she was hating herself for being so weak where he was concerned.

She couldn't completely deny the flutter in her heart at seeing him again after so long. She wanted more then anything to run out there and throw herself into his arms...but she couldn't-she wouldn't...not after what he had done.

_"Lois..." _A whisper of her name carried on the breeze from the open window kissed her skin and brought the tears even stronger.

_Go away...just please, go away..._

She shakes her head, wiping furiously at the droplets with her freehand and turns up her head to stare up defiantly at him.

"Go away." She whispers, knowing he could hear every sound and receives his head shake for reply.

Before she knew what was happening, he dare to make his way closer to the house. Her eyes go wide in fear as she sees the diamond cut kryptonite slowly become brighter and brighter with his nearness as his steps become unsteady from the affect they have on him.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Lois hisses out, half in anger and half in fear at his stupidness.

Fifteen feet away and he stumbles to his knees only too determined to stay down and shakily gets to his feet to continue forward. Close enough for Lois to see that his body is in a mass of trembles and damp with beads of sweat glistening his sun-kissed skin.

"You're hurting yourself, you idiot! Get away!" Her voice showing more concern than what she intended but not caring at seeing the spetical he was causing.

A foot in front of the porch and he collapses to the ground, his flinching hand reaching out and clinging to the step as inch by agonizing inch he pulls himself upon the wooden boards of the wrap-around porch and completely gives in to the power of the Kryptonite as it drains him of his life.

Lois charges from inside the house after quickly placing the baby into the safety of her crib and begins to rip away the krptonite wind-chimes and throws them far enough from Clark where they can't hurt him.

The last one gone and in an instant she's by his side, cradling his head in her arms as his upper half lays against her lap. She presses her head against his while her body continues to wrack with sobs, her hands clinging to him for dear life.

"You Jerk!" she cries into his thick curls, inhaling the scent that is purely him. "You could have killed yourself!"

"Don't you know by now that I would die for you?" His weak voice comes as he stirs back from the affects, his blues tearing into her surprised hazels.

She begins to pound down on him from anger and relief mixed in one. "Don't ever do that again!"

He catches her arms so she doesn't hurt herself against him in her frantic state and expects her to struggle more but the roles reverse as he's the one in shock as her lips comes crashing down onto his in a heated, hungry kiss that's been pent up for over 3 months of solitude.

He releases her arms and grabs the back of her head firmly, pushing her down more to his starving lips, putting how much he missed being away from her in that one kiss. Only the raggedness of her breath forced him to release her so she could catch her breath.

His eyes closed afraid to look at her face, afraid to see what was there hidden in her looks. The hate, the shame of having him for a husband...she had to know what he did was out of love. Didn't she realize there was no life without her in his.

The touch of her petal like fingers caressing his cheek slowly brought his eyes open into hers.

* * *

Erica slid off Martha's lap and rounded the table to stand beside her father, her arms encasing him into a hug around his neck. Her head pressed into his shoulder as he hesitantly wrapped his larger ones around the small brunette.

"She said, she forgives you, Smallville." Erica whispers against his neck, and felt as he froze solid around her.

The clatter of a glass accompanied the tense silence that fell over everyone at her words. Jonathan scrambled to grab a hand towel to clean up the coffee from his upturned cup. He passed a bemused and shocked look to his wife, there was only one person they knew of who called their son by that name.

Martha turned her gaze from Jonathan to her son, whose face didn't know how to respond, like he didn't know whether or not to believe his own ears.

"Lois?" Martha asked, speaking aloud the one name on everyone's mind. "She's...she's...your mother?"

Clark jumps to his feet, breaking contact with Erica. Those hazels! He knew he knew them. "Lois!"

He looked down to his daughter who beamed up a smile at the mention of her mother's name.

"No." He shakes his head in disbelief and bends down on his knees to come in contact with her face that drops to his reaction.

"Are you sure, Lois Lane is your mother?"

"Clark!" Martha scolds trying to keep the humor from her voice. "I'm sure the child knows her own mom."

"What's wrong?" Erica asked clearly confused why her dad was acting this way at the mention of her mom's name being his wife. She would have thought it an obvious choice, but apparently she wasn't told the 'whole' story of thier younger years.

"What's worng?" Clark mocks in hysterics, deblief that it wasn't being denied only confirmed again. "Lois?"

"Loud-Mouth, Army Brat, Thorn in your Side, Mad Dog Lane, Pain in the Ass." Erica lists off all the names, he heard his dad and other members of her family used when referring to her mom.

"Erica!" Martha scolds at her use of profanity, while Jonathan bellows with laughter and claps his hand down on his son's shoulder. "I guess there is no denying whose child she is."

Clark stands to his feet rubbing his hand through his thick locks and down his face peeking through his fingers to catch her eyes...hazel eyes!...and groans loudly.

"Tell me I'm dreaming...I can't-We can't be married...it's IMPOSSIBLE!" He rants like a mad man and says her name like it should be clear that what was being suggested was lunacy. "LOIS!"

"Uh...that's my name, _Smallville_. Geesh, what's with the shouting? I'm right here."

Everyone's head turn at the sound of her voice and watch as the spunky girl closes the kitchen door behind her. Displaying her usual snarky smile, the halo of her chestnut, high-lighted hair catching the rays of the sun in it's pony tail style.

"Let me guess, another freak wind came and blew down the tree this time?" Lois says in a knowing smirk and remembering something quickly opens the door for Shelby who trotted in carrying a pair of Clark's red plaid boxers in his mouth.

"Found these in the middle of the drive way. Seems like the freak wind blew the day's laundry all over too."

Lois gave a teasing wide grin at her antic of picking Clark's boxers from the ground and placing it in his dog's mouth and along with Erica giggled as her busting his chops began for the day.

"Glad to see someone has a sense of humor." Lois mumbles to herself, wondering inside who the strange girl was, to see the dry laughs coming from the others. Laughing wasn't what it was as much as it was coughing and uneasiness that the others displayed.

Well not so much uneasiness coming from Mrs. Kent, no, for some reason she was raidiating as she looked at Lois which was puzzling her because the men of the Kent family were looking...shocked? Clark was the 'deer-in-headlights' shocked one...Mr. Kent was not as much shocked looking as he was bemused, yep that was it, alright.

_And who the heck is the girl? She has pretty eyes...looks familiar...wait, do I know her?_

Lois break from her thoughts as the crippling silence edges on to her discomfort, making her feel like the butt-end of some unknown joke. And thinking maybe she took the prank too far, but not seeing how as this one didn't come even close to the other heinous things she's done to Clarkie.

"Whaaaaat?" She asks uncertainly, raising her brow up at their weird behavior. "Did I miss something?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for Reading, now don't forget, REVIEW!!

Also, I'm still looking for ideas or suggestions if u guys have any. Also to let you guys know, I know I said that this is set around the beginning of season 6 but I'm changing it cuz there are characters I want to add into the story, you guys will find out exactly who in the next chappie ;) hehehe


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait...but it's college...you guys know how it is. Thanx all for the Reviews!! Enjoy! :)

* * *

The look on Erica's face couldn't be missed, it was all there in black and white...pure elation! Words couldn't describe the joy present on her face, even a person locked away in the vault of a bank couldn't look more happy then She was at that moment.

So much so, that before Erica could escape around her father to takle down her mom in a fierce hug, Martha quickly flung her arms around the youngest Kent's waist to hold her in place. She leans close to her ear to make her words only heard by her granddaughter.

"Erica, please, not yet."

The girl didn't much understand, it was her mom standing right there! She waited so long for this second to be in her arms again, and yea, she knew she would be in shock by the revelation but they took it so well. Why wouldn't she?

Erica only struggled slightly against her grandmother's arms, she knew her and trusted Martha to know the best thing to do. It was the elder female's opinion she most sought, second after her mom's and if anything she knew she had to listen to her. Something was up and she just had to wait to find out.

Jonathan notices his son still sporting a baffled look and there rigid in shock by declaration that he and Lois are married, well will be in the future and not only that, they have a child...together!

Mr Kent bumps his son in the ribs to get his attention and whispers only low enough for him to hear. "Act normal, Son."

Clark swallows the lump in his throat, he couldn't tear his eyes from Lois...his wife! Mother of his Child! A child who happened to be standing a few feet away from him, no doubt! Could anything else possibly happen?

"Lo-o-o-is." He stutters for the life of him, if he could only make it through this day. "Are those my boxers?"

His reaction isn't much of what she was expecting, and the confused look only crosses her face for a moment before she goes along with their usual banter.

"Well, Smallville, seeing as how they were on displayed for the world I thought you would at least thank me for saving you from embaressement." She teases and places her hands on her hips in a smugged stance.

"Th-Thanks?" Was his only combat, he knew it was weak, the rolling of his father's eyes and the even more strange look Lois gave him only confirmed it.

"You ok, Smallville?" Lois asks and steps pass Mr Kent to reach and place her palm on Clark's forehead.

Clark jumped as if fire was placed on his skin, an uneasy smile on his lips as he moved from her touch, pushing her hand away.

"It's nothing...I'm fine." He lied, surprising himself that he wasn't stuttering, while bullets of sweat drenched his face. Was there a spark...electricity...from her touch? Nah, it couldn't be! Could it?

Lois gives him one last look and shrugs it off. When wasn't the WierdsVille Prince of Plaid not acting...weird?

"So, who's the short stack here?" Lois asks directing her attention to her child, unbeknowest to her, and gives a friendly smile to the much younger version of herself.

"Um...this is..." Martha starts nervously but is interrupted as Erica jumps in.

"Erica Mara Kent!" She announces proudly and is tugged slightly by Martha in reminder to keep quiet about certain things.

"A Kent, huh?" Lois asks, cocking her brow for an explanation.

"Yes, she's Jonathan's niece." Mrs. Kent quickly thinks up receiving brows raised from the individuals in the room as if saying 'really?', making Martha only nod eagerly to her words.

"Wow, Smallville, you really got family coming out the woodwork." Lois smirks.

"Tell me about it." Clark grumbles rolling his eyes as his dad coughs loudly letting Clark know he's been heard.

She leans over to shake Erica's hand. "But I have to say, Kara has nothing on your looks, Short Stack. Besides blonde is so overrated."

"The reason why you keep trying to go blond, right, Lo?" Clark comes out of nowhere and says, naturally falling into thier little teasing episodes.

Lois gives him a sly smile, glad to see him fall into thier routine, she was really starting to worry about him...did she just admit that?

"Right, like you don't like these fenimine sensiblitles." She taunts putting him in mind of their shower debut as she throws back the same words at him and causes his cheeks to redden slightly to her amusement.

"Actually he likes you better as a brunette." Erica speaks up to correct causing Lois to stop laughing and stare at Clark who look like he wanted to die as his eyes connected with hers.

"Was there a reason for your visit today, not that we don't enjoy your company?" Mr Kent comes to his son's rescue and quickly adding the last part on as not to make Lois feel like she wasn't welcomed and indicates her attention to her hand holding the papers with his eyes.

"Oh, yea! Here you go Mr. Senator." Lois plasters her smile back on her face, pushing the remark Erica made to the back of her head, for now. "Some political stuff I thought might interest you."

Jonathan takes the papers she hands to him and smiles gratefully. "Thanks Lois, even with your busy schedule at the Planet you still manage to help me out."

"Of course, when a Lane takes a position she sticks to it"

"Exactly!" Lois agrees and does a double take at the girl who says it, smiling widely with her hazel eyes and wavy dark brown hair.

_Kill Me NOW! _Clark thinks as his head drops into his chest, asking the heavens above why these things happen to him. Was it too much to ask for one thing happening at a time? Geez, he was just told that the one who made him a size smaller on a daily bases was his wife!

"Um, Lois will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Martha quickly asks, not knowing how else to break the akward tension that drenched the room.

Lines were being crossed with Erica randomly slipping things out and from the look on Lois' face she was noticing it too, and the last thing they needed was her being suspicious or finding anything out right now.

Clark immediately raises his head and viciously begins to shake it 'No' to his mom on that offer. Martha gives an apologetic look back, it was the first words she could think of and they just freely came out. Lois sensing some kind of movement taking place behind her, quickly turns around almost catching Clark disagreeing to his mom's invitation.

He quickly stops, and forces a smile at the curious Lane in front of him, her brow arched at the slight uneasy behavior that everyone seem to be in and turns around to face Martha.

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent, but I have plans tonight." Lois says giving her a slight pout, expressing how sorry she'll be for missing one of her dinners.

A little bit too relieved at hearing her refusal, Clark comes back with a snappy comment. "Lois you sure your plans don't involve a lonely TV dinner and working on your notes for the Daily planet?"

She scrunches her lips into a smirk, her eyes in slits as she turn to glare at the soon to be dead Kent. "For your 411, farm boy, I'll be enjoying a romantic dinner at "One Rose" with Ollie."

Lois gives a triumphant grin at the dropped look on Clark's face, could that possibly be disappointment?

"Wait, you're back with Oliver? Since when?" He asks not knowing what came over him as the last part came out a little too demanding.

Taking back a bit, Lois only lets the shock look appear for a second before it's gone just as fast. She cocks her head to the side, hands firmly on her hips and leans forward to him about to let him have it-

"No! That's not right, you belong wi..." Erica jumps to her feet in anger and thanks to Martha's quick reflexes was muffled out as her hand clamped down upon the child's mouth.

"Clark, Erica is right...it isn't right or polite of you to ask Lois such questions." Martha intervenes and gives Lois an unsettling smile. "I'm glad that things are working out between you and Oliver."

Clark couldn't help the shock that came over him or the anger. He didn't even think of Lois like that but finding out they are to be married and have a child together in the future...was he really feeling jealous that Lois took Oliver back?

"Thanks Mrs. K." Lois gives the woman a bright smile and turn her hazels back to the Kent's offspring. "Not that it's any of your business, Smallville, but we did work things out and we're taking it slow."

He couldn't help the steps he took toward her or the pain that seem to be ripping a burning anger through him. "What about everything you said, Lois?"

"Son." Jonathan warns carefully.

Lois lets out a teasing smirk. "Come on Smallville, I can have pretty, rich and famous and still hang out with you."

Clark knew she was teasing, it was always like that between them. The flirtatious banter everyone always mistaken for more, and to top it all off, they were right! He almost let out a growl despite himself, he couldn't believe the feeling of territory he was drowning in at that moment.

The look on his face couldn't not be noticed and Lois gulped not understanding or wanting to understand exactly what that look meant as her teasing smile faltered a bit. At that moment her cell phone began to ring its tune signaling she has a text message.

She gives an appologetic look to everyone and thanking God above for the intteruption, before popping open her flip phone to read and a dreamy smile steals over her lips, closing the phone as she's done.

"It was Ollie, he says, "Hi"." Lois tells them not helping the wide smile on her face.

"Tell him we said "Hello" back, when you seen him." Mr Kent speaks for everyone as Clark only gives a snort in reply, which made not only the others but himself question his own sanity...no way in hell was he jealous! He gives a sheepish grin to the stern look his father gives him and shakes his head.

"Well I better get ready for my _date._" Lois says cocking her brow up at Clark, who notices the weird look she gives him. "Reservations at "One Rose" are so hard to get that even being five minutes late, cancels your hold."

"Have a great time with Oliver tonight Lois, and thanks again for the papers." Mr Kent says as he gives the young brunette he saw as a daughter a warm hug.

"Anything for my favorite Farmer, slash, Senator." Lois quipped and walked over to Martha squeezing a hug from the elder woman. "Sorry, again, for not making it to dinner tonight."

"Lois, it's perfectly understandable you want to be with a charming guy like Oliver." Martha replies giving her son a look which he notices and can't help think to himself, along with her husband, that his own mom was even trying to make the green eyed monster come out and play.

"Seeya around Short-Stack." Lois replies to Erica rubbing her hair boyishly as a few stray locks stick up, finding it amusing how Martha still had her hand wrapped around the girl's mouth securely.

Erica heart breaks at the way her mom calls her by the nickname she usually call her and ruffles her hair like she use to do. It was getting very hard not to break from her grandmother's hold and not wrap her mom into a fierce hug, but she stayed being restrained ,unwillingly, by Martha.

Lois passed Clark to the kitchen door, giving him a hard punch that wasn't as playful as other times, for his out of character behavior. "Seeya Clark."

His insides twisted with the way she said his name, and his 'rea' name at that. He couldn't let things be like between Lois and him...if he was truly honest, he couldn't stand it being like that.

"Lois...I'm" Clark started bring her to a halt at the door and she turns to face him expectantly of what he would say.

"Yea..."

He swallows hard, the words like acid on his tongue. "Have fun tonight...with Oliver."

Lois gives him a beautiful smile, a smile that told him so many things but only really one he needed to know, that he was forgiven.

"Thanks Smallivlle." Lois chirps, not seeming to ever not be amazed by him, and walks out the house, closing the door firmly behind her.

A _whoosh_ sounds and Clark eyes barely open from blinking when, there standing before him is a pissed off smaller version of what already left from the house.

"How can you let mommy run off with Uncle Ollie?!" Erica shrieks, and super-speeds from the house leaving in her wake a gush of wind and flying papers. The open swinging kitchen door slapping noisily against the wall, the only noise from the kitchen as the three stand there at a lost for words.

"Where's the Kryptonite?" Clark mutters between clamped teeth.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Read...makes puppy-dog face...REview!! Thanx!!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Oh yes! Another new Chappie...n a very long one at that...only one more chapter of this day n it will end, n a lot of questions on ur minds will be answered. I'll try not to make the days so long like this again, but when my muses flow I can't help but go where they take me :) Thank You ALL for the Review! :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Can't imagine a face of stone like his, actually cracking a smile..._

She smiles seeing a hint of a curl on his lips, and teasingly cocks her head to the side. The low, golden glow of candles illuminating the soft curls of her blonde hair.

"You know, I have to admit, in all sincerity. You, look absolutely stunning tonight." His deep voice bringing a girlish giggle from her throat.

_Flattery will get you everywhere...Keep playing your cards right, and dinner might just be the beginning..._

She slightly raises a brow playfully as his hand slides up her fingers and comes to a rest on top.

"Since we're admitting things in all honesty." Her voice held a note of tease. "I wasn't sure if I was going to come."

"Is the company really that bad?" He asks giving back what she was dishing out, unable to keep the merriment from his dark eyes.

_WHOA! Did he just_ crack a joke?

"No, are you kidding? I'm sitting across from the most eligible bachelor in Gotham." Chloe is quick to point out and gives him an unsure smile. "I just didn't know what to expect, when I got your invitation, asking me out...to dinner no less."

_Way to go with the self-confidence, Chlo. _She rolls her eyes at herself.

"Is it hard to believe that a guy like me would find someone like you interesting?"

_Do you know who you are?!_

"Yes!" Chloe practically screams out like he's crazy.

He gives a low rumble of a laugh that did funny things to her insides and despite her uncertainty about herself, gave a wide smile that lit her eyes just the way that captured a piece of him every time.

"Bruce..."

He reaches out cupping her cheek, stopping her effortlessly from coming up with a million and one excuses of why a chance couldn't be giving to them. Slowly with the ease of a pro he draws little patterns upon her skin that makes her shiver more then she would like to admit.

_Damn him! Damn his sexy hand!_

"So, I might be Bruce Wayne," He states matter-of-factly. "rich, powerful, good-looking."

Chloe gives him a playful look. _Big ego, much?_

"But you are Chloe Sullivan...Beautiful...intelligent..."_ **Brrrrrrrrrrr! Brrrrrrr!**_

_What the HELL!_

Chloe looks sheepishly up to Bruce then back at her mini purse that trembled on the table as her cell phone vibrated madly away inside.

"Hold that thought, I don't want to miss a single drop of complements as soon as my attention is freely yours, again." Chloe finds herself purring before barely ripping the damned thing from the Coach purse Lois got her last Christmas.

Her eyes dangerously narrows at the sender to the text message_. Clark, I'm going to kill you!_

From: Clark  
To: Mailbox  
Received: 10/14  
7:41PM

911!

Meet me in front of "One Rose",  
Downtown, Metropolis...don't  
have time to explain. Just get  
here, ASAP!

_No time to explain?! But you can text me?_

Chloe groans inwardly, wanting to throw the phone to the floor and stump it untill there is nothing but pieces left. But then where would she be?...More pissed and phone-less.

_Clark, be glad I'm IN Metropolis. _

Bruce drops down the napkin in his plate from his lips, he knew that particular groan all too well. He used that particular one many times on dates cut short after not having the stomach to stand the company a moment longer. Usually it was followed by an excuse, which he felt was on the way...but her groan sound all too sincere of being really upset.

"I hope this isn't your way of trying to ditch our date?" Bruce says, a teasing humor in his voice.

"Date?" Chloe says amused and a bit shocked. "I thought this was just my way of finally getting an interview from you?"

Bruce's rumble of a laugh plays on air again, swirling her insides into knots. No girl has ever made him laugh so much in his life, in fact, he couldn't recall the last time the finer gender even placed a smile on his lips.

"You know, I want to kiss you right now?" He states most factually, his dark gaze piercing and holding her own.

A light blush creeps all over her skin at his words as she sports an embarrassed smile to him. Reality, though, is all too quick to come pushing back to the store front as she remember why she has to go.

"Rain Check?" She asks dispiritedly, really not wanting to leave and fuming inside for blood. Reminding herself to pick up some Kryptonite on her way there to beat one unlucky Kent down for his interruption.

"I guess this just means I have to ask you out on another date, then?" Bruce says giving her the most dreamy smile.

Her knees almost buckle from the sudden weakness in them from that smile. "Count on it."

She shakes her head from the girlie behavior he has her acting. "I'm really sorry about this."

_Jewelery hold up on Shire and Elm Boulevard. Four men presumed to be armed and dangerous._

Bruce shakes his head dismissing her apology, after hearing the mini mic in his ear blare out a report from a police scanner.

"Nothing to be sorry about. In fact there is some business I have to take care of, so don't worry about it." He assures, before standing and walking over to her to pull out her chair.

Chloe smiles and quickly rises to her feet. "Call you tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting." He leans in receiving the chaste kiss she places on his cheek before her speedy steps carry her from the restaurant.

"Clark, this better be good." She grumbles beneath her breath.

* * *

Erica was fuming! No, she was beyond that, but even pissed couldn't be a better word to describe how she felt at that moment. She very much doubt the devil himself would want to be in her presence at how much red she was seeing right now.

A few tables away her mom and Unlce Ollie were laughing it up, flirting right there with each other all on display for the world to see. Albeit, she knew it's what couples did, but this was taking the cake! The story she was told growing up was that, yea, her mom and Uncle Ollie dated but it was only once and it was nothing serious.

_This is nothing serious! _Erica gawked, not believing the looks they were giving each other and the playful touches that were going on.

_"No, touchy!" Lois playfully scolded, her brow cocked as she smacked Oliver's hand away from it's slow crawl over her bare shoulder and down her arm._

Erica bent her butter knife in two, looks would do more then kill...sizzle, fry, burn to a crisp was more like it.

_"Lois." Oliver feigns hurt._

_"Ollie." Lois mocks back the same sound in her voice and laughs at the look he gives her. "We said we were going to take it slow, remember?"_

_He gives her a cocky grin, before slipping his hand under the table and tip-toes his fingers across her knee._

_"I am taking it slow..." his voice deep and sensual as his fingers progress further up to the outside of her thigh, sliping a inch beneath her short emerald green dress. His seduction filled olive-green eyes pouring into her hazel ones. "Nice...and slow."_

**_He's DEAD! _**Erica snarled like a rabid dog.

Before rays of death could sprout from the younger Kent, a petite, blonde waitress stepped in her field vision, blocking the two from view.

_" 'Ello ma'am and gent, welcome to 'One Rose'." The lady greeted in a heavy accent. "Wat' cun ours fine culinary chiefs prepare, ya, this evenin'?"_

_Lois stifles a laugh behind her napkin, only squeezing her lips harder as Oliver glared her way. She could tell he was fighting as well not to laugh in the poor girl's face._

_He coughs and quickly takes a sip from his wine glass before directing his eyes over to Lois. "I think ladies should order first."_

_"Why, thank you gent." Lois mocks low enough for only him to hear and gives innocent eyes to their waitress. _

_"I'll take the broiled steak, medium-rare, with the side of fancy potatoes and baby carrots."_

_"Alrighty then, that's the Queen's special for ye." The waitress marks down on her pad._

_Ye? This is the freaken 21st Century, who says ye anymore? Lois giggles but gives a slight cough to stop herself._

_"I'll have the same but I would also like the house soup, also." _

_The waitress nodded her head as she took it all down. "Would ye like it regular or spicy?"_

_"No, regular would be good enough." _

Erica lips suddenly turned into the most eerie smile one could muster, for a child of Lois Lane, that smile usually meant trouble for one unlucky bastard. Taking a few looks around making sure no one was looking at a lonely girl sitting at one of the vacant table she took off in a blur of speed toward the restaurant kitchen.

* * *

"Alright, I'll be rite' back with ye meals." The blonde girl said before retreating to the next table.

"We should come back here more often, just to hear her talk." Lois laughs into her wine glass receiving a slight kick from Oliver underneath the table.

"What?" Lois inquires, a fake innocence to her voice at the way he stares at her while he smoothly lounges back in his chair.

His eyes freely savoring the lovely vision in front of him, enjoying the darker shade of chocolate her natural hair color is, with a tint of honey brown that shines as the crystal chandeliers bathe down upon her. The way Lois' pristine skin, showed exoticly from the contours of the emerald dress that clung to her like a second skin...damn sexy.

"Just kicking myself for ever leaving you." Oliver responds and reaches across the table to entwine their fingers. "You don't know how happy you made me...giving us another chance."

Lois smiles sweetly as it doesn't quite reaches her eyes and nods as her hazels falter some from his stare.

"Yea, just don't test me on that again. Next time I might not be so accepting." The tease not coming out as strong as she would have liked.

She swallowed hard at that, she still meant what she said about feeling she was too selfish to share him with the world. Green Arrow or not. Then again what girl out there would? Staying up all hours of the night wondering if he would come back safe? If he would come back at all?

_No, Lois you promised yourself you wouldn't go down that path...you owe it to yourself and to Ollie to give this relationship a try..._

_"What about what you said, Lois?" _Clark's voice comes strong into her mind. _"Wait, you're back with Oliver? Since when?"_

_Since when?..._

_Did he really look that disappointed that I was going another round with Ollie? He couldn't be jealous...just doesn't make since. Why would Clark be upset that I'm back with Oliver? I mean he doesn't see me like that..._

_Wait, I know he doesn't see me like that...He BETTER not see me like that...Oh, God please say he doesn't see me like that...He's just probably mad that I did one of his numbers and went back with my ex after all those times I scolded him for doing the same with Lana...yea that's it...I hope that's it...WHY DO I EVEN CARE!_

Lois bites nervously on her bottom lip, not understanding how she could be out on a date with one guy, and have another run rampant through her mind...and that guy being Clark Kent at that!

She jumps her mind coming back to reality as she feels Oliver's warm lips on hers and pulls back, partly because she wasn't expecting it and the other part, she wasn't quite ready to face.

"Sorry, was that a little too fast for our take of 'going slow'?" He asks a wide grin on his lips as he sat back in his chair. "I was just trying to get you from the space you seemed to drift off in. Everything ok?"

"Yea...yea, just thinking."

* * *

Clark on the other side of the window, stands there watching the affectionate displays of the two as his heart beated with a slight pang to it.

_What are you doing?! You didn't come here for this! You're here to get your daughter because if you know Lois, her child is probably up to no good._

_Her child!...Your child!...Oh, God our child! Mine and Lois'!_

_And there is Lois, sucking face with Oliver! 'Uncle Oliie'...What the hell did Erica mean by that?_

Clark shakes his head, too many things were building up but the one thing that stood out the most was the stabbing feeling that it should be him in there with Lois.

_Ok, where the hell did that come from? GET A GRIP ALREADY!_

He wanted nothing more to pull open his chest, rip his heart out and stomp it into the dirt so it would stop freaken confuse him. He had to worry about Erica, issues of love and Lois had to wait...and the fact that he used the word love and Lois in the same sentence just added to the drama his night was already filled with.

He dropped his head, light out a deep sigh and focused his hearing. Erica was in there somewhere, he knew it, he just had to find her. So as tempting as it was he ignored the conversation Lois and Oliver where wrapped up in and like second nature he focused on the second heart beat that seemed to permanently etch it's existence into his brain.

"Erriiiicaaaa!" Clark growled, and with a flash of red and blue he was gone.

* * *

One Rose's House Soup, thick, creamy with a special ingredient. It looked like slop to feed a pig...but, hey, she wasn't the one who was going to eat it.

"Most of the bowel filled with the extra spicy version of House soup," Erica speaks to herself in mid-plan. "...with a top layer of regular, so he won't know the difference."

Erica gives the soup one last gleam of approval before switching it with the other bowel on the food tray for Oliver's table. A proud smile on her face as their previous waitress come to pick up the tray and serve them their meals.

She gives a teasing salute to the bowel of soup and giggles. "Now, for a better view."

She super-speeds to the Kitchen's alley, unnoticed by the staff and unnoticed to her a dark figure comes crashing down upon her.

"Let me go!" Erica shrieks, fights as hard as she could with her arms pinned to her sides against a rock-solid chest and steel embrace. "Daddy, help!"

_No! He got mommy, now me too! Mommy, Daddy, I need you!_

She could feel tears sting her closed eyes, but that was the least of her worries when facing death!

"Hey, Erica, calm down." A soothing voice spoke in her ear.

"Smalliville?" Erica almost hesitantly asks and peeks one eye open.

"Shouldn't it be daddy to you?" He smirks playfully.

"Shouldn't you be kinda too young to have a 12 year old?" She quips back.

_How did i ever doubt who her mom was?_

"What was that a few seconds ago?" Clark asked concerned about the frighten behavior she showed when she thought he was someone else.

"Umm..." She averts her eyes, not wanting to answer that question, at least not right now anyway.

A sly smile graces her lips instead. "Couldn't stay way, huh?...Daddy?" She says the last part in a sickenly sweet voice.

Clark roll his eyes then glares at the struggling petite girl in his arms. "Stop squirming...and you know why I came down here...to stop you from ruining Lois and Oliver's date!"

"Something you should be doing!" She snaps back in her childish voice.

Clark knew he was going to hate the answer, but he had to ask. "What did you do?"

Erica's face dropped to a pout, her bottom lip protruding out and quivering just a bit as she gives him the killer baby doll face that she knew he was powerless against.

Clark groans. "Erica, it's not going to work."

_Who the hell am I kidding?_

He hated to admit but it was the same look Lois pulled on him countless times to get her way. Hell, he even used it a few times...it was the Kent charm. The combination of Lane and Kent, though?...that was just plain deadly.

Clark smiled inwardly, he could easily see himself being wrapped around her little finger in the future.

He places her down on her feet, finally releasing her from the bear hug he held her captive in. Clearly on his face held a warning not to seep away. While in his mind he tried to connect with his inner dad and act a way she would respond to.

"Sweetie?" Clark tried with no result, but tried again. "Princess?"

"Yes, daddy?" Erica asks looking up hopefully at him.

Clark couldnt' deny what her smile was doing to his heart, he almost regret wiping it from her face.

"What. Did. You. Do?" He expresses one word at a time, starring intently into her hazel eyes.

The smile drops from her face and cringes up in fear, afraid to say what she did moments ago.

* * *

"Don't Touch That Soup!" Clark yells busting through the restaurant doors causing such a scene, especially with a struggling 12 year old sideways in his right arm

"Put me down!" Erica screams, her feet kicking wildly in front of Clark while her view only consisted of where they came from.

"Stop! Don't eat that soup!" Clark yells, ignoring Erica's protests as he storms over to a baffled Lois and Oliver. Shaking his head on how very wrong those two names sounded together.

"What the hell, Smallville, what are you doing?" Lois asked her cheeks red with embarrassment from the way everyone was starring at the crazy commotion.

"Is there something wrong, Clark?" Oliver asked in a calm voice as his eyes shone his confusion. His hand halted in the air a few inches from his mouth with a spoon filled with the offending, albeit, spicy concoction Erica made.

* * *

**A/N: **I so didn't want to leave it there, but this chapter was getting way too long. I hope you enjoyed it though...n PLz (don't make me beg lol ) Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Yea I know I said this chappie would be the last one that would end the first day of Erica's jump, but I really wrote a lot, and it doesn't look like I'm going to be stopping for awhile lol. So I had to break off so I could get another chappie up. Thanks all for the reviews. To those who like long chapters :)

* * *

"How's the soup, Ollie?" Erica asked trying her best to look around Clark to see Oliver's face as she hung almost upside down in Clark's right arm. Her voiced filled with just too much amusement for the deed she done, in Clark's opinion.

Oliver brows furrowed at the voice of the owner he couldn't see, he didn't know any little girls so it did more then surprised him that she knew his nick name.

Clark rolled his eyes and gave a small shake to Erica's hanging body for her comment.

"Ouch!" Erica complains and starts pounding her tiny fits on his back.

"Look, Oliver I'm sorry for interrupting things...but I don't think you're going to want to eat that." Clark motions his eyes to the bowel in front of Oliver.

"Of course he's going to want to eat it. It is the reason he ordered it." Lois says, threatening Clark with her eyes to get lost and stop embarrassing her. "And geesh, Smallville is this the way you handle all the women in your life?"

He just shakes his head and ignores her teasing smirk as he looks back at Oliver.

"It isn't exactly what you ..." Clark says carefully.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen! I think he's going mad!" Erica rants out wildly and receives another hard shake from Clark.

Lois scowls up disapprovingly at him. "Clark, will you stop treating her like that and put her down!"

"Oliver just trust me, you don't want to touch that."

At that moment the hidden jalapenos bubble to the surface in the lumpy food passed off as soup. Oliver's face pales at the hidden ingredient in his meal and pulls sickeningly at the collar of his dress shirt.

His voice goes dry and a loud cough escapes his throat. "I'm allergic to spicy food."

"I know." Clark replies and nudges Erica for what she done.

Her head falls down in defeat and shame as she sighs. She had no ideal that her Uncle Oliver had such an allergy and things could have really gone so very wrong if her dad didn't come in time to stop her stupid prank. She just wanted to trick him, have him sting his mouth without him knowing what he was in for...killing one of her favorite uncles was definitely not on her plan.

Seeing her mom with someone other then her dad wasn't something she was ever prepared to see...but what could she possibly expect from this time period? There was still the fact she didn't even know what year it was and that things she were told about her parent's younger years weren't all exactly factual.

"Let me go!" Erica demanded as her fists returned to hit Clark's back, now the mirth of her trick ran out, she was left with feeling embarrassed and guilty. "Let me go!"

Their heavily accented waitress chooses this time to come over to see what the fuss is.

"Why, dear, es there a probulm?"

"I'll say, you're little error almost cost my boyfriend his life." Lois snapped, glaring at the peitie blonde.

"Lois." Clark warns for her comment, while inside he fought the stung of hearing her call Oliver her boyfriend as Oliver handed the confused girl back the bowel of soup.

"I do't much understand, ez there something wrung with thee soup?" She asked clearly upset. "It twas thee regular you wanted, was it not?"

Oliver flexes his jaw trying to keep his mind from thinking he was feeling symptoms of his allergies starting as he slightly itched at his neck.

"I think there was maybe an accident. I was gave the spicy instead."

"Could you please just get that away from here." Lois seethes, embarrassed and upset how her "first" date starting over with Oliver was turning out.

"Oh, dear, I am very sorry." The girl tries to apologize. "Perhaps, a different bowel then?"

"No, no that won't be necessary." Oliver immediately responds his refusal and she quickly makes her way from their presence.

"Sorry, my ass. She could easily have killed someone" Lois scoffs and throws her napkin down onto her plate.

"Lois, it wasn't her fault." Clark corrects and hear the shameful groan that escapes from Erica as an unnoticed look that Oliver gives him is understanding, that Clark knows more then he's letting on.

"Clark's right, she didn't even know I was allergic." Oliver tries to reassure and reaches over to take Lois' hand in his, and looks over to Clark, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Clark?"

Lois' eyes jump over to Oliver, wondering what possible thing he could talk to Clark right now about during the middle of their date.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He says giving a squeeze to her hand before rising from his seat.

Lois grabs Clark's arm as he was about to follow Oliver to speak privately.

"Drop her...now." Lois snips, leaving no room for argument. Clark looks down at Erica still tucked under his arm, forgetting during the moment that she was there. As Erica was particularly quiet, probably because of the trouble she caused, no doubt.

"Right." Clark says uneasily, not knowing whether it was such a good idea or not to leave her with Lois.

"About time!" Erica complains and squirms some as Clark reluctantly tries to place her down to the floor but she more falls down then was placed.

"Ouch!" Erica reaches her hand up to her mouth at the metallic taste on her tongue.

Lois instinctively reaches out to her and gives a scolding look up at him. "Way to go, Clark."

She reaches up to remove Erica's hand from her mouth and sees a bleeding cut on the younger girl's lip. "Ouch, you ok?"

"Yea, just bit my lip." She speaks pushing her bottom lip out forward tyring unsuccessfully to look at the cut herself, bringing a small laugh from Lois at the funny looking face she was making.

Clark seeing the blood responds quickly turning Erica around to inspect her himself, as a heartbreaking concern etched his face. It was easy to forget how volunerable Erica was with only being half Kryptonian, the ideal that she could get hurt never crossed his mind and now knowing she could was doing a number on him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Geesh, mother-hen it's just a small cut." Lois rolls her eyes and pulls Erica back in front of her. "I'm sure a big girl like Erica can handle a little blood."

Lois grabs up a clean napkin and gives a playful wink to Erica before dipping it into her water glass.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Clark asked still concerned and hesitant to leave her there hurt even if it was just a small cut...but it was a small cut he had an hand in causing.

Erica nods and gives a wide smile that Clark couldn't help but notice was because Lois was fussing over her as she carefully dabbed the wet cloth against Erica's bruised lip. At that moment he could actually glimpse what it would be like to have Lois as his wife caring for their child...one big happy family.

Lois catches Clark from the corner of her eye, standing there with a smile on his face that she couldn't quite place. She arches her brow and gives him a confused look back in question to the look he was giving her.

"What is it?"

"Careful Lois, your maternal side is showing." He teases, his boyish grin breaking free on his lips.

"Smallville, are you trying to imply I'm not good with kids?" Lois feigns insult, but her humor show through as the corners of her lips curl.

There was a sparkle in Erica's eyes as she looked from her mom to her dad as they stared at each other with a look that could easily be mistaken as more, if only they could see it. She sighed inwardly at the thought of her work being cut out for her, but she still couldn't stop the smile claiming her mouth.

_These two are so good for each other...and they don't even know it._

"No, it's just nice to see that not all mothers eat their young." Clark smiles wider as he slammed a point against her for once.

Lois showing that kind of side, to him was a bit surprising. He didn't know how to think Lois would be in a situation as a mom and it was easy to forget that she did practically raised her sister Lucy, but that was under harsher conditions. Which lead to him believing that Lois couldn't possibly have a tender side not even with having her own kids...what a fool he was for even thinking that.

Lois lips purse as she cut her eyes at the suddenly less-brooding Kent. "Someone has to show the poor girl some affection after the way you man-handled her and another thing Farm b-"

"I was trying to pay you a compliment, Lo." Clark deadpans then avert his eyes as a feeling of foolishness washes over him. "It...It looks good on you."

She was stunned into silence. A smile was tugging at the corner of her lip and she was trying hard to fight it. She looked at Erica her smile in full bloom. "See, your cousin can be sweet when he isn't actually tyring to be a caveman."

"So you think I'm sweet?" Clark flashes a cheeky smile, his eyes for one Miss Lane.

Erica's eyes shift back and forth from one parent to the other. "Should I give you two a moment?"

Their heads snap around to look at the girl who was clearly being forgotten all night but the one who caused so much trouble. Lois was coughing looking like a teen being caught sneaking back into the house while Clark looked like he wish he had some Kryptonite right about now.

"Erica, there's noth..." Lois is interrupted as their attention is caught by one absent person.

"Clark!" Oliver yells across the room, motioning and reminding Clark of the private talk he wanted to have with him.

Clark groans at the sound of his name as the former mission of talking with Oliver comes back to remind him to face his spiky-blonde friend.

"I'll be _right _back." Clark presses each word between his tight jaw, his eyes warning Erica to behave herself as she returns the biggest, flakiest smile he ever seen.

Clark rolls his eyes heavenward as he leaves mother and daughter alone. _I'm doomed!_

"There." Lois finishing her handy work on Erica's lip and pulls out a chair next to her for the young one.

Erica happily places herself into the fancy chair and stares full-blast at an unnerving Lois Lane. The one woman she thought she would never see again...let alone be sitting at a table with. There were so many things she wanted to do at that moment, one being to suffocate the life out of her with hugs and kisses for the last 3 months of hell she endured without the one in front of her in her life...

...but so much more reasons of why she couldn't held her bolted in that chair with her fists squeezing into the cast iron frame of the seat. _Don't break the chair. Don't break the chair. Don't break the chair._

She didn't know how long she could keep up this facade without having a meltdown and confessing her soul out before the woman, who stared at her the way she would any other person out in the world...and that really stung, not being able to see the recognition in her mom's hazel eyes when she looked back.

So, ok, yea, this was a different time and her mom here is way younger then she was in her "time" of the year 2022, but she was hoping someone would throw her a bone for crying out loud. Clark-Dad caught on real quick even before he knew the truth, both grandparents and dad admitted to feeling some type of a weird connection. What was wrong with her mom, couldn't she feel it too?

_I still can't believe I'm sitting here! _Erica's eyes roll over every minute detail, etching the vision of her mom in the most precious folds of her brain to keep for all eternity. Her mom was there, right there in front of her! With Erica no further than a half a foot away.

_She's the same but so very different at the same time. _Erica tilts her head a different way as if trying to capture an answer from a different angle. A deep-in-lost-thought expression littered her face._The hair color is definitely different, it's weird seeing her hair so light. Then there's the part that she doesn't quite act the same like she does in my time. Duh, Erie, she is much younger here, the reason why she seems a lot more wild...but classy all thrown together.._

Lois adverts her eyes from Erica's intense stare and smiles uncomfortably before looking back at her. "Now..." Lois breaks the odd atmosphere bent on growing between them. "...from one female to another."

She leans forward, closer to Erica, a suspicious glint in her eyes. "What is going on with your cousin and how do you fit into all of this?"

Lois asks as the rants continue to poor from her mouth, Erica just sat back and listened, she had 12 years worth of getting use to it. "Did farm boy get tired of babysitting and decided to come make my life hell? Wait, don't answer, yet...No, he's mad isn't he? He's upset that I'm back with my ex after telling him countless times that he should get over his."

Erica figured that Lois wanted her to speak now, since she was sitting there,giving her an anticipated look. "He's trying to sabotage your date with Ollie, becawz he really wants you for himself." Erica says with the most straight face she could make without bursting into giggles.

"Ah-Ha! I kne..."

Lois falls against the back of her chair, eyes popping from their sockets and Erica was starting to fear that she stopped breathing.

"Uh...that was a joke." Erica uneasily replies in a timid voice.

A noisy breath of air filled her lungs as the solid mass that once was Statue Lane came back to life with a shaky laugh and quickly grabs her glass to gulp down a big swallow of her red wine and takes an unsteady look at the sneaky little brat in front of her.

"Geesh kid, you're almost as bad as I am." Lois' voice drenched in a hidden pride as she gave Erica a genuine smile. "Now really short stack, what's going on?"

Erica gave a short spurt of a indignant sigh, trying to buy herself some time to formulate an answer in her head. The way her mom's brow raised wasn't helping any, it usually meant she was patiently waiting-which in truth she wasn't, for an answer that she's very curious in hearing.

"Well, cousin Clark..." Her tongue felt weird saying it, but she had to make it believable. "...thought it would be a nice idea for me to come to the city, since I haven't been...for awhile now." She adds the last part silently, while inside she felt uncomfortable to say the least that she was telling a bold face lie to her mom!

Lois could smell a lie a mile away and Erica could make her own perfume from it, her eyes still showing her suspicion as she stared at the nervous girl. _Now where have I seen that look before?_

* * *

He was just walking to go speak to Oliver...his friend...the Green Arrow...The Justice league, an Organization he was part of...unofficially. So why did this feel like a walk on death row? Only instead of injecting Potassium Chloride into his veins they where going to use liquid Kryptonite.

He came to a stop and stood unsettled next to Oliver, who's face was unreadable and almost calculating?

Clark didn't know why he was so nervous he didn't do anything wrong...though a part of him almost caused murder. Yes, the 23 chromosomes that was instilled into Erica was probably bullied and ruled by the 23 that were Lois' alone, and could only complain as they went along for the ride of let's try and kill 'Uncle Ollie'...unintentionally he might add.

"You know if I didn't know any better and if I didn't know you like I did..." Oliver states in that smooth voice of his as he stared off across the room. "...I would seriously consider this some kind of half-brained ploy."

Clark ran shaky fingers through his thick curls and stuffed them into his jeans pockets to hide the tremble of his hands. A loud dry cough coming from his throat. _I didn't do anything! Why am I feeling like I being lectured by a friend who's caught me sleeping with his girl and is trying to get me to confess?_

_Because you did sleep with his girl..._

_That was in my dreams! I can't believe I confessed that!_

_AH-Ha! Same difference!_

_Stop it!_

Clark had to restrain from smacking himself against his head, his heart wasn't the only thing that needed to be stomped into the ground. He came back to reality as Oliver turned to give an accusing look as if expecting and knowing the answer to the question already.

"Should I have reason to believe that I'm right, Clark?" His eyes suggesting things that Clark didn't want to delve into, not now not when things were so fresh and confusing as it was.

"Oliver what are you saying?" Clark rocks on his heels, a bit annoyed by the implication.

"I don't know, Clark, you tell me?" Oliver steps directly in front of him, trying to wrap his mind around what he feels and what he sees and not liking either one.

He knew Clark was an upstanding guy, the most one he ever known, so he was trying to give the guy a chance. As a friend and partner in the Justice League along with others associated with it, he deserved a chance to explain.

"Tell me, Clark, just how good of friends are you and Lois?"

"What?" Clark asked bewildered and shook his head at what Oliver was getting at. "I don't understand."

"Oh, I think you do, Clark." Oliver drags his hand over his head and turns from him. "I mean things between me and Lois didn't quite go off with a bang the first or second time for that matter. There was a lot of time there, Clark. Time I wasn't around, and you...you guys practically see each other everyday at the Planet or the Farm. "

"Oliver..." Clark says in a strained voice at the madness he's implying, but gets cut off by a frustrated Oliver.

He spins back around to stare Clark in his eyes, his own expecting honesty. "Look, just tell me if there was a fall out between you two? If this is a moment of insanity where you acted over disclosed feelings you still have for her?"

"I'll even look over the part that you try to poison me with jalapenos, though you know I'm allergic to spicy food." The corner of Oliver's lips goes up as he shows he harbors no hard feelings. "We're friends, Clark, if something happen between you and Lois and this accepting me back is just her way og getting back at you...I think I deserve to know if I should be looking forward to a Jond Dear letter soon."

Clark drops his head into his chest, the tangle web that's been weaved for his life, and sighs gravely at it all.

"The only intention I have and will ever have for Lois is just friendship, Oliver." Clark says in all honesty of trying to be truthful. _Liar! You want Lois like a self-fish fat kid locked away in a candy store, and you know it!_

"I just want Lois to be happy for once. She has a hard time believing in things, and the most important thing I want her to believe is that she's worth being with someone that makes her happy...She's worth being loved and not alone."

Clark was deep in thought when he said that, and a few feelings slipped over his face that didn't go unnoticed by the green man himself in front of him.

Oliver only nods his head storing that bit of information away for further investigation later. "I'm hoping to be that guy who deserves to make her happy and loved."

Clark looks down at some spot on the floor, an agreement would not come out. He couldn't even wretch it out even if his life depended on it. So, he let the silence be the unspoken agreement. His head only rising to look up as he heard Oliver talk again.

"I can pretty much say that the whole jalapeno thing wasn't a vengeful attack of my life, then?" Oliver quirks.

"No." Clark says, the smile returning to his lips.

"Care to explain?"

Clark only shrugs his shoulder and gives a sheepish look. "Long story?"

"So, who's the mysterious child?" Oliver asks directing his gaze to his and Lois' table. "Girl's too old to be a secret love child, don't you think?"

Clark faces toward the table a few 20 feet or more away, as a wide-toothy grin stole over his lips, knowing Oliver was only teasing even though his words were very ironic. _You have no idea, Oliver. You have no idea._

"That's an even longer story."

* * *

Lois was in tears. She was balling her hazel orbs out and she couldn't recollect the last time she even allowed herself to shed even one tear out in public for the whole world to see, let alone the whole restaurant and in front of a 12 year old who was the cause for it all. _Damn the world to Hell!_

"Stop...Stop...I can't..." Deep Breath. "...take it anymore!"

Erica looked at Lois...a solid bored expression currently occupied her face as the giggly Lois-Mom, slouched back in the chair holding her stomach at the flawless story she tried to spin. Flawless? Right!

"Go back...Go back..." Lois subsides in laughter a bit as she slides another tear from the corner of her eye. "...to the part where you so happened to coincidentally end up here to use the bathrooms, your period starting for the first time, and Clark asking the same waitress who took our orders if she has a 'tampoon' he could 'borrow' for his little cousin...and that's how he noticed the mistake of wrong soups?!"

Erica stares flatly at her and nods slightly causing Hyena Lane to rupture in another spasms of laughter. Ok, maybe she shouldn't have said 'tampoon', but being only 12 and have yet to experience the terrible "P" as some of her friends, who recently enter the cycle called Puberty, dubbed it.

She didnt' much know what the difference between a pad and tampon was. Only that daddy didn't like them much, especially when mommy used it as nostril stuffer to use for daddy's bloody nose, someone was frighting dirty with kryptonite, and once he realized what it was he quickly pulled it out, glared at mommy; wide teasing grin as usual, and with his heat vision set 'it' on fire.

He really didn't like picking them up from the local corner store either, even though she couldn't experience the terrible "P" anymore after a certain procedure, but that's another story. _Can anyone say revenge?_

Her mom told her once her body took that cycle for a ride, she would tell her about it and it wasn't like her friends were much help either. Whenever they would speak about it all they do is cringe and talk about how much the pain hurts and how they hate it so much!

Lois grabs her napkin, carefully blotting her lids so as not to ruin the light make up job her Cos so perfectly applied and turns humorous hazels to the annoyed girl.

"I really don't know whether I should thank you for the laugh or strangle you for such a horrible crash and burn, kid."

Erica tilts her head and gives her a look that says 'you're so not funny', as Lois only cocks her brow teasingly at the petite child she was disturbingly starting to like. Especially since kids plus Lois equaled a nuclear meltdown.

"Who taught you to lie, kid? I was really expecting more from, you."

This brought an unwelcoming smile to Erica's lips, her mom was the only one who could put and pull her from a slump so fast.

"My mom." _Which is exactly why I can't lie to the one person who taught me the ropes, and who the lie is intended for. No wonder why I'm crashing and burning. _Erica added in thought as an aftermath.

Lois smiles and gives an approving nod. "Not bad, but you could still use some work."

"I can't believe you're giving a 12 year old pointing tips in lying." Erica raises her brow in challenge.

Her mom shrugs and gives the same reply she gave the first time Erica asked her...or more like it, will ask her in the future. "I've learned some things need to be a secret, and kept safe with a little white lie.

Erica more then likely knew she was talking about keeping the secrets of the Green Arrow, since it was her Uncle Ollie her mom was going out with...for now. But the first time she said that to her mom, it was her dad's secret of being Superman that she was referring to.

_Something isn't right, mom shouldn't be with Uncle Ollie now, their time was past...there was no third try again. I'm sure of it...I feel it. Time isn't on track...something is very wrong._

Lois giggles as she catches Erica nibbling on her bottom lip, looking very worried. It reminded her of herself, the nervous little habit Clark pointed out that she did when worried over something.

_Damn it! How does he do it again? _Lois steams as the blue-eyed Prince of Plaid enters her domain once again.

Lois shakes her head and places her larger hand over the girl's smaller one. "Nervous biter, or is that cut on your lip bothering you?"

"Maybe both?" Erica says shyly, feeling gleeful and cautious all in one like any second something could come and interrupt the moment between them.

Lois cups the child's chin and using her numb pulls back her bottom lip to see a cut that looks like it's in it's late stages of healing and not in it's first like it should be. Her brows furrow, and Erica could tell that wasn't a good thing...not at all.

"Wow, I can say one thing for sure, immune system is doing it's job." Lois giving a smile that was Erica's favorite, not like she really had a favorite. Any smile her mom gave especially for her were her favorites, and she returned the smile with gusto.

"How's the most two beautiful ladies in this place doing tonight?" Oliver asked as he glided back to the table.

And here dressed in a dark grey Armani natural fit suit set with accenting dark green dress shirt, really could he be anymore obvious?, and black expensive or other dress shoes was the interruption in the moment with her mom...

"Miss me?" He asks and gives a secretive wink to Lois.

Erica picks up the unnoticeable hard swallow from her throat with her super-hearing.

"Always."

Erica eyes turn to slits as they glared at the lovey-dovey two. _You're not the only one who can smell a lie, mom. Why are you lying? I don't understand, if you don't really want to be with Uncle Ollie, why are you here? _

"You little miss, must be Erica." Oliver says pulling her from her stray thoughts. "You're cousin has told me so much about you."

_Right. I bet he didn't tell you the really good stuff. Like how I'm really his and LOIS' daughter?_

An evil smile lit up Erica's face, her raised brow made her look all the more scheming.

"Oh no." Clark says too low for anyone to hear, but wonders if anyone could hear his stomach dropping out.

"You sure like a lot of green, Mrs Queen."

"It's 'Mr' Queen, actually."

"Really? But that's a girl's name." Erica smiles sweetly, Clark could feel his guts follow suit along with his stomach. "And you didn't respond to my comment, about you liking so much green."

"It's my favorite color?" Oliver states it like a question, not sure if that's what she wanted to hear.

"Just like that green dude!" Erica exclaims, causing Clark to step behind her in the chair. "Do you guys know each other and shop for the same green stuff at the same store?"

"I think we'll be heading home." Clark places his hand's on Erica's shoulder, stopping her from the run of the mill her mouth represented. "Now."

Oliver nods and looks at Lois with a charming smile. "Yea, there's an evening of catching up Lois and I have to do."

Like a switch, Lois' attention was averted from her daughter to Oliver. Her eyes showing her excitement of finally setting off the night right with him and finally begin a redux of their past relationship.

Erica seem to wither back against her chair as all thoughts of her seem to disappear from her mom's hea with Oliver in her place...no not her mom, Lois, though they were one in the same.

Time had an important role in it all, and this Lois here with the light hair and feisty personality wasn't the mom she was use to in the future. The one with the chocolate waves and mother bear attitude who was a woman more solid and stood her ground, she wasn't afraid of the truth anymore.

_She's fighting her feelings for daddy. She's the unsettle younger woman, who doesn't really know what she want out of life. _Erica realizes as she has heard countless times from hidden conversations where her mom feels like she's that young woman again from her past when she was upset about something or other.

_The Daily Planet, she'll realize is more then a means of writing a good story. She'll find out it's a way to become a hero in herself, to print the truth and bring justice with investigating the dangers no other reporters would attempt. And Clark...daddy, she'll find in the bumbling, plaid wearing prince of farm boys, her soul mate if she'll just take that extra step and will herself to look deeper._

Clark was feeling as bad as Erica looked at that moment. It hurt that he could do nothing to bring a smile to that down face, because the one thing she wanted was a mom who was no where near ready to accept that role. Hell, he was barely able to grasp the frail straws of being a dad...but he was all that Erica had right now and she needed him.

What he wanted was something he wasn't prepared to admit aloud and he was quite sure Lois wasn't ready to hear it either.

"Sorry again about all of this." Clark apologizes breaking the locked stares between Oliver and Lois.

"Don't sweat it, man." Oliver says and offers his hand out. "After all I have to thank you. You saved my life tonight."

"Nothing you wouldn't have done for me." Clark shakes his hand and nod in understanding as Oliver did the same.

"Erica it was a pleasure to meet you."

Erica gives a fake grin, her head against her raised shoulder. "Can't say the same."

Clark nudges her chair, she rolls her eyes and slides off the seat as Lois hides a smile behind her napkin.

"Yea, you too." Erica corrects her earlier words under the stern gaze of her dad and with head dropped down she walks past Lois who halts her with a hand on her thin wrist.

"How's the lip?"

Erica gives a bright smile. "Better." And goes to show so by sticking out her lip in that funny face that makes Lois laugh again.

"Good." Lois replies, lifting a hand to tuck a stray curly strand behind Erica's ear. Realizing what she is doing, Lois snatches her hand back and coughs at the uneasiness, just there, the briefest of moments something felt...familiar.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, Short Stack." She says chasing away the odd sensation, and ruffles Erica's hair. "Try not to give your cousin here any early greys, he's not use to having little girls look up to him."

"Night to you too, Lois." Clark mocks a smile back at the sound of her teasing and ushers Erica to the entrance.

Then she was gone again...

Erica glances over her shoulder as Clark ushers her away, her mom was back to beaming flirtatious smiles and playful touches with Oliver...the thoughts of her were probably no where in mind.

Erica lets out a heavy sigh that didn't pass unnoticed, Clark could do nothing but squeeze her shoulder as they stepped out of "One Rose".

"Erica..." Clark was at a lost for words, what could he saw. "I know this is hard, but..."

She shrugged his hand from her shoulder and stepped away from him. "I want...I just want to go home."

Clark dropped on one knee and grabbed her arms to spin her around to face him. Silent tears were streaming down her face and her small form trembled with rage and pain. He tucked his finger under her chin, her eyes met his and she could see he was hurting as much as she, but so very confused by it all.

"You know she loves you, this just isn't her time." Clark's voiced cracked with emotion. "She doesn't know who you are, Erica."

"Then tell her...make mommy remember me." Erica's tiny cry whispered through her tears.

Clark shook his head defeated. "I don't think it works like that, Princess."

"But you remembered me...you-"

"I felt a connection, I don't have memories of you....it's different." Clark tries to explain words that just couldn't really be grasped by a frightened 12 year old who just wanted her parents.

"Then why doesn't she?" The sadness in her voice broke him further then any amount of Kryptonite could. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her soaked face into his shoulder. "I don't know, sweetheart."

He laid his head on top of hers, she was shattered and he didn't have the glue to put the pieces together but he silently promised her he'd find a way to make her smile again, to fix all of this.

"Clark?"

His head shoots up to see a familiar sight, and he couldn't help the flash of hope that speared through him.

"Chloe." He greets, wiping the wetness from his eyes with the back of his hand.

At the sound of her voice Erica was already turned around to face the blonde, a mega-watt Kent grin claiming her face that wouldn't quit for one Chloe Sullivan.

"Auntie Chlo!" Erica ran from her father's embrace and before Chloe could blink or think about the strange words this familiar looking girl uttered, she was wrapped and nearly thrown to the sidewalk in the girl's arms. Her arms instinctively wrapped around the girl, half to catch her balance to keep from falling.

Her eyes went from the top of the girl's head down to Clark who seemed way too happy to see her.

"Well, I guess this is good." Chloe blurts, mocking her earlier words, an arched brow looking questioningly at her best friend.

* * *

Clark's eyes jumped from his daughter to his best friend since 8th grade. Erica still had her in a vice like grip as the two sat in the back of Chloe's car and he occupied the driver front seat.

He would have ordered her to stop squeezing the life out of Chloe 20 minutes ago especially when Chloe tried to manuver herself and a 12 year old boa constrictor into the back of her Honda, but he didn't want the smile to leave Erica's face just yet. Especially with the challenging night she just had.

"Erica, is it?" Chloe turns her head looking down at the child beaming at her. "Do you think you can cut me loose, I'm starting to loose feeling in my arms."

Erica just smiles wider and shakes her head 'No', but lets go as she hears Clark clear his throat warning her to do as Chloe asked.

"And you!" Chloe shouts pointing her finger at Clark. "Nice try with the joke, but you owe me big time for making me miss out on a very nice dinner with Bruce Wayne."

"You're going out with Uncle Bruce in this time?" Erica asked excited, he was her most favorite uncle since he did go out with her favorite aunt.

"Dont' you think it's pretty pathetic to involve some innocent kid in this joke too?" Chloe sighs and shakes her head. "I would expect this kind of behavior from Lois, but you, Clark are spending way too much time around her.

"Not enough." Clark grumbles and rolls his eyes at the look Chloe gives him. "Look Chlo, I'm telling the truth. This is Erica Mara Kent, my daughter...Lois' daughter....our daughter! She's from the future or some other time period."

"Right, and I'm going to marry a bat-"

"...Man"

"What?" Chloe stares strangely at the girl.

"A Man, Batman to be exact." Erica clarifies.

Chloe quirks her eyes over to Clark and gives him a pointed look. "Night Clark."

"Wait!" He quickly grabs her arm stopping her from leaving the car. "Chloe you know me. I wouldn't make something like this up."

"Clark I know, but you got to see it from my side. This is like off the rector scale of weirdness."

"Try seeing it from my side!" Clark huffs. "I find out that I'm married to Mad Dog Lane and have a child by her."

"Hey!" Erica scolds and punches his arm playfully just like her mom does.

Chloe laughs and takes a closer look at Erica, she had to admit there was something about the girl that screamed Lois and Clark all mixed into one crazy package.

"I just don't get it." Chloe puzzled, trying to wrap her brain around what she was told. "How is this possible? I mean why are you here?"

In all the craziness that was happening it was the one question he didn't get around to asking, and now that it was out even he had to admit to being more then really curious about the why part.

Erica slumped back into the cushioned seats, her face going back to that heart-breaking look that stole her face moments ago when she realized Lois wasn't the mom she thought she would be like the one from her time.

"I hate sunny days..." Erica sighs painfully, dropping her head back against the seat. "...especially with breakfasts."

* * *

_Three months before the time leap..._

**_Good Morning Metropolis! It's another bright, oh Sun-Shinny day out there. Mr. Sun giving us a day peaking into _**

**_the highs of 95 degrees. So, for you up on this Tuesday hour of 8:30 get your fryin pans out on the sidewalks and _**

**_'sunny side' up thoes Sunny-Sides up haha. Now, to get this day started off on the good foot we gonna take you _**

**_back in time to the age when rock was King and Madonna was queen. That's right the 80's and here's a little _**

**_something from WhiteSnake._**

_Duuuunnnn dinnnnn Dunnnn dinnn dinnn dinn Dunnn Dinnnn Dummmm_

_I don't know where I'm going. But I sure know where I've been. _

Lois shakes her head back in forth to the beat getting into her favorite song of her favorite band as she pulls out pans for the morning breakfast.

_Hanging on the promises In songs of yesterday. And I've made up my mind._

She switches her hips seductively as the song overtakes her, giving a spectacular show for one Clark Kent as he leaned against the wall his arms folded against his chest, enjoying the view from behind.

_I ain't wasting no more time. But, Here I go again...Here I go again._

He stifles back a giggle as Lois snatches a spatular from the drawer and uses it as a mic as she proceeds to lip sing. He shakes his head to himself, there was never a dull moment around his wife...Mrs. Lane Kent.

_Tho I keep searching for an answer. I never seem to find what I'm looking for._

Clark arches his brow, his tongue sliding against his bottom lip as he intently watches Lois' ass, hugged by her black job dress pants, grind into the air with the rhythm of the music.

_Oh Lord! I pray you give me strength to carry on. Cos I know what it means..._

Lois raises her head up along with the 'mic' waiting for the climatic fast beat to storm into the song and really show off her moves, Clark made himself known as he kicked off from the wall...

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams._ **_An here I go again on my own Goin down the only road I've ever known, _**

Clark jumps in front of Lois, startling her, as he plays air-guitar wildly as he seen the blond-headed members of WhiteSnake done on their music video. Lois laughs and joins him pretending to play the easy instrument as she flushes her body against his and rocks her head.

_**Like a drifter I was born to walk alone An Ive made up my mind I aint wasting no more time**_

Lois quickly places a kiss to Clark's lips as their bodies continue to rock and pulls away to the the bottom of the kitchen stairs, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Short-Stack get that butt down here, pronto!" Lois yells up to the second level. "It's almost 1100 hundred hours and time for breakfast!"

**_Im just another heart in need of rescue, Waiting on loves sweet charity An Im gonna hold on For the rest of my days,_**

Clark comes up behind her snaking his arms around her waist and scooping her up to drag her from the stairs and back to the middle of the kitchen floor to dance, his lips nibbling on her ear.

"Let her sleep awhile longer. We haven't finished our dance." His husky voice purrs in her ear as they're bodies move against each other back in tune with the tempo.

Lois' lips turn into a seductive tease as she lifts one arm behind her to hang around the back of Clark's neck. "Are you sure a dance is all you want from me?"

"Mmm..." Clark whispers as if he's thinking about it.

_**cos I know what it means To walk along the lonely street of dreams  
**_

"Too late. Took too long to answer." Lois laughs, untangles herself from him and quickly heads up the steps only stopping long enough to blow him a seductive kiss and finishes her ascent up the stairs to Erica's room.

She stands in the doorway, her hands resting on her hips and a smirk on her lips at the disaster zone Erica called her bedroom. Lois really needed to stop influencing her child so much. She shakes her head and stands in front of the bed holding her child captive under the heavy quilt as Erica tries to block out the day light.

Lois places her pointer finger and dumb to her lips and gives out at high-pitched whistle. "Hey, girl, I know you heard me calling. Get up. Dress for school and down those steps for breakfast."

"Errrr." Came the muffled replied from under the blankets.

Lois cocks her head to the side. "Did you just growl at me?"

"Mom I heard you, I can't help but hear you and that awful music playing from the kitchen. Super-hearing you know."

"Hey, WhiteSnakes are legends, young lady."

"Yea in the stone ages."

Lois purses her lips and bends over grabbing each corner of the quilt and snatches it off her 12 year old daughter. The chill instantly hit her baby blue, Super-Girl PJs covered body. Her hands like lighten grabbed her pillow, flipping it over her head.

"Mommy, please 20 more minutes!" Erica whines curling into a ball trying to ignore the sudden chill.

"Mara!" Lois warns, stretching out her middle name.

Erica grinds her teeth, she hated when her mom called her that and kicks her legs in a tantrum. She so didn't want to get up and go to school. It was Tuesday, she hated Tuesdays, it usually meant having Jimmy play babysitter while her parents practically stay out all night to crack another case wide open or have some type of conference with the Justice League.

"Don't make me break out the big guns, kiddo."

Erica eyes pop wide open at the sound of that and before she could bounce off the bed, her mom pounces on her. The big guns being her fingers as she goes on the attack against Erica's ribs.

Erica squeals in hysterical laughter as she tries to escape her mom's clutches to no avail. Lois keeps her pin to the matress laughing along with her daughter who bounced on the bed from the tickling sensations.

The intrepid reporter stops, she smiles down at her daughter as she heaves in lung fulls of air. She leans her forehead against Erica's, tickling her nose against hers. "Now. Up. Dress. And downstairs."

Erica gives a dramatic huff and rolls her eyes. "Fiiiiine."

Lois smacks her bottom and stands, hearing and feeling a gush of wind behind her and before she turns around. Erica is already standing there posing off her outfit for school.

"How do I look?"

Lois places her hands on her hips, giving the girl a once over and not liking how far the neck-line of her red spaghetti strap shirt dipped.

"Change the top."

Erica gives her an exasperated look. "Mom!"

"Mara, change now." Lois sends her a look that arguing isn't going help.

Before Lois could blink her daughter was standing with folded arms over a much more covered chest, glaring rebellious hazel eyes.

"Better?" Erica mumbles.

"Much." Lois smiles widely just to annoy her daughter even more. "Brush your hair, fix the face, then come down to Breakfast."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Watch it, kid." Lois feigns warning and tickles her sides again to force a laugh out again, then heads back downstairs.

At the bottom of the steps, Clark grabs his wife's hand, pulling her against his body as he spin them around the kitchen.

"Took you long enough." Clark deposits his wife in front of the stove to finish the pancakes he started as he walked over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Lois gives him an evil look. "Your daughter is being diffcult."

Clark raises his brow and takes a sip of his black coffee. "Lois, why is it when 'our' daughter is being difficult, she's mine?"

"Because, Hunny-Buns..." Lois grabs the plate she filled with pancakes, stopping next to Clark to pinch his bottom before walking to the kitchen table. "She gets the brooding from you."

Clark comes up behind her resting his hands on her hips as he buries his face into her neck. "And what did she get from you?"

Lois smiles, turning into his arms and wrapping hers around his neck. "My charming personality."

"Charming?" Clark coughs, mocking her words.

She rolls her eyes, her fingers playing aimlessly with the hairs on the back of his neck. "Shut up, Smalville and kiss me."

Clark didn't need to be told twice as his lips claims her hard and hungrily, his hands deep down to cup her butt between his strong palms.

Lois laughs out a little squeak as he squeezes her bottom. "Erica, could be down any moment. Behave."

"It's hard when you're wearing my favorite outfit. Setting off my favorite assets." He looks down into the cleavage showing off between her hot fuchsia blouse and gives another squeeze to her toned rear.

She purses her lips trying not to give him the pleasure of laughing and shakes her head. He bends his neck down to taste her sensitive skin below her ear. His lips slide up her slender neck to tangle with her luscious mouth.

"Kid coming though!" Erica annouces and scrunches her face up in disgust at her parents who look like they were eatting each other.

* * *

**A/N: **And Yes I left it there! I know I'm so evil hehehe ;) Also, I really don't know when I'll be getting the next chappie up which will def be the end of Erica's first day in the past, it will also be the chappie that explains the death of Lois Lane. So yea, WARNING, it's going to be quite sad. Thanx all again! Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Ok first, Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy studying for tests I have this week, and trying to find time to write this chapter out, which if you havent' notice is long. Also I have to say I'm sorry but this chapter still doesn't explain Lois' death, and I SWEAR, the next chapter will have it, I didnt' want to rush with writing it, and have it really suck, since I have no time to write like i want. So please bare with me, the NEXT chappie will def have it and will be the ending of Erica's first day of her jump.

Thanks so much guys for the reviews and your patience!!! Enjoy & REVEIW!!!

* * *

"Do you guys always have to do that?" Erica groans and flops down at the kitchen table.

Lois runs her thumbs over Clark's lips, wiping off her red lipstick smeared on his skin and looks over her shoulder at Erica.

"Well, one day you'll find a guy you won't be able to keep your hands off either." Lois teases and laughs as Clark snorts into his coffee.

That's all he needed was to beat back red-blooded, hormonal-raged boys from his baby girl, hoping that time was far and long to come. He looks up from his shirt to glare at Lois, lucky that a drop didn't fall on his sky blue dress shirt.

"Morning, Princess." Clark greets, walking to her side and bends over placing a kiss on top of her head. "How's my girl, today?"

"Morning, Daddy." Erica looks up sadly, playing the sympathy card to the "T". "And, Ok, I guess."

Lois watches from the corner of her eye as Erica plays daddy's little girl to perfection, and shakes her head. She was told countless times how Erica might have came out looking like Clark, but when it came to personalty, Erica was Lois to the extreme.

Clark looked down at the sad puppy face she was giving him, and his heart melted. Lois could see it on his face from across the room as she leaned against the kitchen counter and smiles. _Sucker!_

He pushes a few strands back from her face, and peers into his favorite colored eyes. "What's with the face?"

Erica huffs and crosses her arms as her eyes look past him to her mom. "I want to wear my red spaghetti strap shirt, but mom won't let me."

"I'm mom now? What happen to mommy?" Lois smirks and set her own steel gaze back over her coffee cup. "And you know exactly why I won't let you wear that shirt."

"Mom all the girls wear the same kind of tops at school!"

"Well, just because their moms don't mind them getting future jobs on street corners doesn't mean I do." Lois snarks and receives a look from Clark.

"Lois!" He shakes his head and stretches out the paper in the air as he sits at the head chair. He knew his place when it came to matters Lois was against, and that was best to be out of it.

"Who got you that shirt anyway? Because I know it wasn't me." Lois says trying hard to remember if she did slip up one time from Erica's puppy-dog face and gave in and got the damn thing.

"Auntie Chlo, remember? From my last Birthday." Erica sighs playing with the eggs on her plate.

"Which reminds me, I have yet to yell at her for that." Lois says and grabs for her cell phone, when it seems to vanish.

Her jaw wide open, she looks up to see Clark holding it over his shoulder, as he sat there with his back to her, still reading the paper. No matter how long she's been married to him, she can never seem to get use to his abilities.

"Lois, come eat. We'll have to leave for work soon." Clark says and smiles as he feel her snacth the phone from his hand and sit next to him at the table.

Erica looks across at her, trying the same puppy face she did with her dad. Lois arches her brow, and stabs into her sausage before plopping it into her mouth.

"Not going to work. I taught you how to do that, remember?" Lois smirks, adding more bites of meat into her mouth. "So, stop it and eat."

Clark looks from his pouting child to his unmoving wife, and slips his hand around hers. His thumb massaging into Lois' favorite pressure points on her palm.

"Lois, let her wear the top." Clark suggests, and receives her eyes starring death at him, making him gulp and speak his next words quickly. "With you know, a T-Shirt underneath it."

Lois takes a few long minutes to think it over but finally softens at the idea and sighs out. "Alright, bu-"

Her head snaps up to look across the table...

Erica was already digging in her food happily, her legs swinging under the table and the red spaghetti tank top over a white T-Shirt covering her torso.

Lois quirks an eyebrow up at the quick switch. "Did you change before or after I finally agreed?"

Erica averts her eyes guiltily before stuffing her mouth full of scrambled eggs and changes the subject. "So what's up for today?"

Clark hides his amusement behind the newspaper and pretends to clear his throat as Lois eyes fall on him in angry slits.

"Erica don't talk with your mouth full." Lois scolds, and takes a bite of her toast, chewing as she talked. "Really, sometimes, I just don't know where you get your manners from."

"Yea, I wonder." Clark says peaking from behind the newspaper and gives a pointed look at Lois.

She rolls her eyes as her husband and child laugh at her expense. "You two are such riots."

"As far as today, I have a conference with the JLA, tonight." Clark says pulling nervously at his tie which catches Lois' attention and raises her brow.

"Smalliville, this better be an actual 'conference', and not beer and watching the sports channel like last time, Chloe and I caught you guys."

"Hun, we are professionals, give us some credit. I think we have more important things to do then...drink beer...and watch sports." Clark coughs and pulls at his collar.

"Uh-huh." Lois snarks and throws the kitchen towel at him laughing.

Erica drops her head onto her folded arms letting out a groan. "Don't tell me, another night with Babysitter Jimmy whose gonna spend the whole time tyring to figure out how to play Pictionary?!"

Lois gives Clark a look at the corner of her eye, her mouth in a twisted smile as he returns the same.

"Unfortunately, Short-Stack..." Lois sounds upset. "...I think you're stuck with me tonight."

"Gre-" Erica pops her head up to see a wide teasing smile on her mom's face.

"I figured it's been a while since we had a girl's night out. Just the two of us."

"What?! Really?!" Erica's face lit up with excitement.

Before Lois could finish nodding, with a gush of wind, Erica was in her lap squeezing her small arms around her mom's neck.

"Yes! You're the best in the world!" Erica squeals, hugging tighter.

"I thought so." Lois says, and gently tugs on her daughter's arms that were increasingly cutting off air flow .

"Powers, Erica, or our Girls Night out will be spent in the hospital." She reminds the hazel-eyed girl, who still battled at times to control her abilities.

"Hey, I thought I was the best in the world." Clark says feigning hurt and wipes fake tears from his eyes.

Erica laughs and jumps onto his lap wrapping him in a hug and not having to worry about her strength.

"You're only the best if you take me flying before school." She says giving him a pleading look as she stares into his blues.

At that moment their ears pick up an explosion and firetrucks roaring to get to the scene as their sirens cry off into the day.

Erica drops her head, a look on both of their faces that Lois knew by heart. It was time for her man to don the suit and become the world's greatest hero...Superman.

"Maybe some other time, Princess." Clark places a kiss on her nose as she nods sadly.

Erica slides down her father's body as he gets to his feet, pulling back his sky-blue dress shirt to reveal the familiar "S" before, within seconds, in a swirling blur he's completely changed in blue suit and flowing red cape.

Lois stands in front of him, her heart in her throat as she slides her fingers softly over the symbol over his chest. These things happened on a regular bases, and she would think after being with the guy for over 12 years it would get easier to see him off risking his life, but it never did. Especially when there were things like Kryptonite and monsters out there that could hurt...and even kill him.

Clark places his fingers under her chin, forcing her hazel eyes to meet his icy blues. He could see the glassy-glaze over them, but she kept the tears back. She promised him she wouldn't cry when these moments came...though it was damn hard not too.

"Hey, it's just a fire." He whispered, though inside he knew it sounded a little more worse then just a small, simple fire. A smile coming back to his lips as he hear her heartbeat return back to normal.

Her fingers played over his bottom lip, her eyes not meeting his as her smile didn't know if it wanted to turn into a frown or not.

"I know. Just call me a nervous-wreck of a wife." He smiles against her fingertips. "You turned me this way, Smallville."

He turns to Erica at his side, bending over to cup her face, nearly covering it with his huge hands and places a hard kiss on her forehead.

"Seeya, Princess." He straightens to see his daughter's wide smile. "Behave in school."

"I will." The Mischievous Lane grin on her face and not the Charming Kent smile. "Seeya, daddy."

He shakes his head and walks over to his wife nervously biting her bottom lip and standing next to the open patio doors. The nice thing about living in this little section of Metropolis, a huge beautiful house, yard, and plenty of privacy- a baby shower gift from Uncle Bruce, of course.

Clark wraps his arms around Lois' waist, her arms come to rest around his neck as their foreheads touch. Eyes locked in shades of green and blue.

"Love you, Lo." His warm breath teasing her sensitive lips.

"Love you too, Smallville."

Not waiting any longer, her eyes close and she leans up to capture his lips in a deep kiss as if was their last and first all over again. His tongue finds his way to her lips, parting them with ease as she gives him access, and with the moment they have he uses it to taste the sweetness of her mouth that was his alone. She gives a low moan, a faint blush creeps over her cheeks at how he can affect her so easily and feels as he smiles against her lips in accomplishment.

He pulls back reluctantly, to see her swollen, thoroughly kissed lips. "Seeya at the Planet."

She nods, giving a cheeky smile. "Seeya, Superman."

Clark arches his brow, pinching her bottom in payback for her pinching his earlier. Without another word, in a blink of an eye, a strong torrent of air is all that's left behind as he soars off toward the middle of Metropolis where black billows of smoke crawls across the blue, sunny skies.

"Alright..." Lois says, putting on her brave front in true Lois fashion as she wipes her hands together and steps back into the kitchen after closing the patio doors.

"Daddy's going to be ok." Erica assures, to the worried lines that still creased the corners of her mom's eyes.

"I know, sweets." Lois places a quick kiss on the top of her wavy hair. "Thanks."

Erica smiles up widely to her worried mom before walking to the table, and down on hand and knees, crawls underneath to sit on her heels in front of Shelby. One hand petting his long golden coat, while the other held scraps of his favorite food...bacon. Erica giggles as his bumpy tongue brushes against her palms to get the slices of meat.

"Erica, you better not be giving that dog anymore food. He's doing an uphill batttle against fat as it is."

She pokes her head from under the table cloth to see her mom walking back and forth on the tile, wearing holes in the kitchen floor.

"Are you sure you don't have x-ray vision?"

Lois stops her pacing and gives the girl a look that says 'I'm a mom' and continues her back and forth routine again. Checking her watch this time, every few steps and heaves out a loud sigh.

"Will you stop worrying? He's gonna be fine." Erica rolls her eyes and goes back under the table.

"I'm not worrying about your dad." Lois states. _Ok, maybe a little, but it's not the reason why I'm pacing._

"Superman." Erica corrects, since her dad was now being Superman, and her mom was clearly worrying about him. She starts to giggle to herself. "Mommy has a thing for Superman."

Lois groans and shakes her head as she doesn't stop the tracks she's making into the floor, causing Erica to poke her head out again.

"Do you have to pee?"

"What? No." Lois answers and stares at Erica wondering if that's really her child.

Erica laughs and gives her a look asking "What's wrong?", as she places herself in Lois' seat. "Then, why are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous, I'm just wondering what's taking you're ride so long." Lois says, checking her watch for the millionth time.

"I could always go to work with you today." She says hopefully.

"Not going to happen, kid." Lois shakes her head 'No'. The strands from her messy bun, moving around her shoulders. "I need to actually get work done today, if I want to have our Girl's Night out."

"Hey, I could help."

"Yea, help distract me." Lois smirks, and comes to a stop her eyes glaring at her watch. "Where the hell are they?"

"Ooooh, mommy said a bad word." Erica laughs as Lois shakes her head.

"Sue me." Lois mutters, and spins around at the sound of the deep chimes from the front door bell. "About time."

She spins back around, about to direct Erica to get shoes and back-pack on, when there in front of her is her daughter already ready to go.

Lois raises her brow, and takes her hand within her own. "Show off."

The thick wooden door comes open as Lois holds it open for Erica and smiles at a familiar friend. "What's up, Alfred?"

Alfred gives a curt bow of his head and smiles warmly as the tinted window on the Benz roll down and two small heads pop out with broad grins on their faces.

"Hey, Aunt Lo!" Came the excited voices of her two most precious niece and nephew. William and Alison.

Lois cocks her hip to the side and places her hands on her waist, smiling back at them. "Hey lovelies."

"Where's Uncle Clark?" Asked an eager Alison, hoping to catch her uncle up close as Superman.

"Off again." Erica complains, giving a disgruntled look to her younger cousin and tries to walk past Lois who pulls on the back of her shirt, keeping her in place for a moment. Erica groans and folds her arms across her chest, glaring at her two cousins holding back laughs behind their hands.

"So, how's my Cos and the ol' Bat doing?" Lois inquires.

"Master Bruce and Lady Chloe are quite well." Alfred drawls in his sophisticated manner.

"Lady Chloe?" Lois laughs and shakes her head. "Was it her idea to call her that?"

"No, actually she doesn't quite care for the title." Alfred looks puzzled by his words.

Lois shrugs, not even trying to explain her cousin, and bends over to her impatient child still captive in her hand.

"Where's my hug and kiss?"

"Not in front of everyone!"

Lois rolls her eyes and smirks. "Please, your Auntie Chlo is worse then me."

Her fingers go toward the girl's ribs in warning, Erica laughs and wraps her arms snugly around her mom's neck as she gives a big kiss on her cheeck.

"I love you." Lois whispers in the girl's ear.

"Love you too, mom." Erica replies back and lets go to run down the steps, halting at the open Benz door at the sound of her mom's voice.

"And you guys behave at school, that's an order" Lois stands there arms folded tightly against her chest.

Erica let her eyes roll as she got into the stylish car and they all answered in one fake innocent voice. "We wiiiilll."

Alfred nods his head to Lois, dismissing himself as he enter the car and prepared their route to school.

She turns around in the seat, after giving a final wave to her mom from the back window, and plops on her bottom next to Alison. The smooth drive taking them from the huge driveway.

"What took you guys so long today?" Erica asked as Alison did her daily routine of handing her a twizzler, one already in the blonde girl's mouth.

"The Seagull got caught up in some turbulence ." Alison shrugs, as Erica bit off a piece of the twisted candy in her mouth and William stole one from the girl's hand, receiving a hard punch to the shoulder.

Erica laughs and shakes her head. "I still can't believe Uncle Bruce let you call his two million dollar jet, The Seagull."

"Ace has dad wrapped around her finger, so I'm not surprised." William says starring down at his trusty PDA that never left his sight. "Also, the fact that there were a couple explosions and fires around town this morning. Mom wasn't sure if she was going to let us go to school today."

Ace rolls her eyes. "She still treats us like we're babies. I'm surprised she even lets us go to school in Metropolis, instead of homeschooling us."

"Yea that would really suck, I wouldn't see you guys everyday or get free twizzlers." Erica jokes and her younger cousin glares at her beneath her blonde bangs.

Erica takes another bite from the red strand and gives Will a serious look. "So it was more then one fire? I heard one earlier this morning, the reason why dad wasn't home."

"According to the police scanner there were about three in total." William answers checking his PDA for updates.

"Will, does daddy know you're using his high-tech stuff?"

William raises his brow up at his sister. "Do you think I would be here, if he did?"

Ace sticks her tongue out at her brother who just ignores her as he continues to surf on his PDA. "Our dad had to leave this morning too. He's probably out helping Uncle Clark."

The eldest cousin swallows hard at that. "Do you think it's that serious? I mean the JLA, usually don't get involved unless it is, right?"

"Well, Uncle Ollie hasn't put forth an appearance yet, and I know for a fact dad hasn't contact him either." William pushes up his glasses on his nose as he looked at the worried look on his cousin's face. "It's probably just some nut job arsonist."

Erica just nods, hoping it was just the case, but knowing how crazy things could get in Metropolis, wasn't at all convinced.

* * *

Lois throws her red purse into her seat, sighing heavily at the empty desk across from hers, just his name plate starring back at her. She hated when he was never around when she arrived.

_But that's how it is when you're married to Superman. He's prolly still out fighting those fires..._

She sinked into her chair and grabs his golden name plate, fingering her tips over the letters in his name. Clark Kent, not Superman, to her he would always be the bumbling, charming, Boy Scout she met in a small town of Smallville, Kansas and the reason why he loved her so much. He knew she didn't see a god to be worshipped and adored like so many others did. Though at first she was all swooned over him like anyone else, but that was before she knew that Superman was her plaid-loving farm boy.

Only after was she pissed, hurt and much, much later forgiving that he lied to her and made her reveal her feelings to a guy no matter who he was or pretended to be, her heart knew she was always in love with Clark Kent.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, and being with Clark Kent meant dealing with his alter ego, Superman, and the things required of him...being a hero. She sighed once again, but she knew the package she was getting by saying, "I do", at that alter and having his kid a year later after their honeymoon.

Lois looks up at her computer monitor and carefully pulls the tapped picture from the screen. It was a family portrait, taken in front of the Kent's Farm House in Smallville. A smile lightly touches her lips as she thinks on that day, how they got Jimmy to take a picture of her Clark and Erica with Clark's parents. She stood next to Clark, Martha on her other side as Jonathan stood next to his son with Erica in his arms.

It came out beautifully, and she clung to it tightly ever since their accidental death 3 years after the picture was taken. A few tears slip down her face and she quickly hides them from the busy-bees going to and fro around the bull pen of the Daily Planet that's been in high gear with the on going fires happening in various locations of Metropolis. Even the Chief was busy trying to get stories straight and haven't even bother her since her arrival.

She jumps as her ringtone for Chloe starts playing loudly and grabs it from her purse. "Hey Cos, I was beginning to think you forgotten my number."

Chloe's laugh is heard on the other end. "Lois, I havent' talked to you in three whole days. I hardly consider that a means of forgetting your number."

Lois smiles thankful for the distraction from Memory lane. "Yea, I know, but I can't help but think back to the times when we lived together and saw each other everyday."

"Those were the times, weren't they?" Chloe sighs, but Lois could still picture the smile on her face. "No kids driving us crazy."

"Or husbands." Lois smirks and laughs along with her beloved cousin.

"Right, as if you could see your life any other way." Chloe replies knowingly and practically could see her cousin nodding with agreement.

"What can I say, I'm a mom and wife type of person." Lois shrugs and laugh.

"Who would of thought?" Chloe teases and hear Lois retort on the other line with "Hey!".

"So, big Cos what's the news in Metropolis lately?"

"You only call me that to let me know how much older I'm getting then you." Lois retorts back playfully and glides around in her chair to see the hub-bub going around the Daily Planet. "Craziness as usual. So much so that I've been here for nearly 20 mins and Perry has yet to yell at me today."

"Wow, that has to be a recond." Chloe says, clicking her tongue against her teeth. "Is it because of the mysterious fires happening around Metropolis?"

"So you've heard?" Lois rolls her eyes heavenward. "You're married to the Bat, of course you've heard."

"Thanks, you make it sound like such a good thing."

"Well, you know how Bruce can be, a little too on the dark and gloomy side." Lois teases, as she swivels side to side in her seat.

"Yea, cuz we all know you're type, brooding, plaid-wearing, young aliens."

A quirk of a smile tugs at Lois' lips. "Touche', little Cos, and Hey! I'm only a year older then Clark, thank you very much, and since I've been with him I've whipped him out of his little brooding episodes."

"I can only imagine what else you 'whipped' out of him" Chloe says in a suggestive manner as her teeth nibble on the end of her pen.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lois quirks back and lets out a disgruntled sigh as the shot she try to make with a crumbled piece of paper misses the trash bin. "So, what do you think, Chlo?"

"You're in the dark too?" Chloe lets out her own sigh of frustration. "I was hoping that the Legendary Lane would have a few leads on these mysterious random fires."

"Ugh, you know how Clark is, ever since I've become Mrs. Superman and a mommy to boot, he basically keeps me from any tail of danger."

"Seems, like you're not the only one doing the whipping." Chloe laughs as she hear her Cos growl on the other side. "I've never thought I see the day when Lois Lane looses her touch."

"Ha, your kidding right?" Lois smirks and turns around to her screen to check up on a few things. "Me, loose my touch, never. I said I would be extra careful since I had Erica, but doesn't mean I've stopped being the Intrepid Lois Lane, reporter entrepreneur."

"Oh no, Lois, what are you up to?"

"Doing what the world expects of me." Lois replies smoothly, reading over a email. "I just got in contact with an informant who's got the low down behind these fires."

"Pretty quick, don't you think? I mean these fires just happen a few hours ago, Lois." Chloe points out feeling nervous about it all, but then again she felt nervous about all the crazy things her older cousin did.

"Chloe relax, this guy is trustworthy." Lois says, craddling her cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she wrote down an address. "I've been dealing with this guy for years, and believe me he's worth the money I pay him."

"Years? Lois, why do I feel like Clark has no idea about this guy."

"Clark, knows I have contacts, just not this one." Lois not seeing the big deal behind it. "Besides Clark, doesn't tell me everything, and he hadn't told me everything from the beginning."

"Lane get over it." Chloe scolds in an amused voice. "So, he didn't tell you he was Superman, it's been over 12 years."

"Yea, but he enjoyed me behaving like some stupid school girl with a huge crush way too much, when I didn't know he was Superman. I do have my pride to think about."

Chloe shakes her head knowing Lois wasn't even close to being serious. "Lois, just be careful, there's just something about these fires that don't add up."

A deep thought comes over Lois' face, and she talks more softer and looks around to see if anyone is watching her. "Has the JLA been contacted?"

"No, Bruce would only say that much. He just thinks it's some loony with a thing for big bangs." Chloe sighs becoming more anxious. "Maybe you should wait until Supes is free, to give you back up on this one, Lo."

"Look, Chloe, I've never taken a handicap because I have a personal hero. This is my job this is what I do, I've been doing this way before Superman or Clark Kent has entered my life."

"Lois, we're just not talking about bullets, kidnappings and bombings when you were around the world with the General."

"I know, Babes and I know it's just not about me anymore, I have a daughter to think about and no matter what she always comes first."

"That's right, so please think about her when you decide to go back and play Mad Dog Lane."

Lois lets out a defeated sigh. "Would you feel better if I told Clark what I was up to?"

Chloe knew how hard it was to give up such independence, especially when it came to her job. A helping hand wasnt' something Lois tolerated like the next person could, and Clark idiotically agree to at least let her have that moment of having confidentiality when it came between Lois and her informants. Not to say that some of those times Superman had to rescue her from their psycho clutches, but he respected her and loved her enough to let her cling to some form of "I don't need your help", even though she really did.

"Yes, it would be a big burden of relief off my shoulders. I wouldn't have to worry about you and the kids too, this morning."

"The kids are fine, Cos, all smiles when they left from the house, and you know Erica would never let anything happen to them."

"I know, but..."

"Yea, we're moms...it's what we do." Lois finishes for her and nods her head. "Anyway I gotta go, I have a story to get finished if I want the night alone with my girl."

Chloe smiles. "Have, fun and remember don't do anything foolish, Lane."

"Love ya, Babes."

"You too, Laters." Chloe's end goes dead as the call is ended. Lois lets the smile linger from the call and places her phone back inside her purse.

"LOIS!" Perry bellows shaking the windows of his glass encased office, as a few people dart away from his door, and still others head turn in her direction from around the bull pen.

"So much for not knowing I'm here." Lois mutters and grabs her notebook and pen. "Hold your horses, Chief!"

* * *

"Ouch!" Ace smacks the annoying buzzing insect that landed on her arm, and raises her hand to see a little red bump growing from the bite. "Why do we have to sit outside and be blood bait?"

"Because it would be mighty curious that the school suddenly gets five different students not on record." William retorts, his face grim as he continues to fidget with his palm pilot.

"What's wrong?" Erica asks leaning over some to look at the small screen.

"There's been two more fires, since the last three. Seems like the guy is getting a little too Pyro happy."

"This is crazy, are they're any leads at all?"

William shakes his head gravely. "The police are too busy trying to help with the fires to start any kind of investigation."

"I seriously hope Superman or daddy catches that guy and pounds his head against a roc-Hey!" Allison shouts in shock as the apple she was about to bite into for her lunch suddenly disappears.

"The way you talk, Ace, such violence for a girl."

They turn their heads to see the charming Adrien, holding her shinny Macintosh apple up in the air. With the golden genes from both his parents he looked like what ancient Kryptonians probably had, but decked out in modern apparel. A statue of bronze skin and golden blonde, spiky hair that hung just below his ears. It was easy to see why he had many girls after him even for the young age of 14. It certainly didn't help that he inherited his father's suave charm or his mother's bad temper.

Erica rolls her eyes and super-speeds to get the apple back, he was no match, it was naturally genetic that Kryptonian girls matured faster then boys so they developed their abilities faster and had a little edge over them when adults.

She sits back down next to Ace, handing her back her food as Andrean took a seat across the table from them. A flow of dust and wind comes again as his sister catches up and gives him a hard pinch to the shoulder.

"Thanks for cheating back there and tripping me on the final stretch here, cheater!" Laura seethes as she slipped her lithe body next to her annoying brother at the table.

At only 13, she was slender and about as tall as her brother and curving out to be a goddess like Kyra, but inside she was still a kid like any other, with a sweet charm that was Oliver's alone. Her hair divided back into two ponytails of long golden curls that almost touched her bottom.

"I told you for the hundredth time I didn't trip you, it was a freaken rock!"

"Tell it to dad, when I show him my new Ipod you ruined, jerk." Laura drops the pieces of her pink Ipod on the table in front of him that she crushed as she landed to the ground. "I guess 150 dollars will be coming from your allowance this week."

Adrien cocks his head to his sister, his eyes glowing red and he lites up the pieces of the Ipod on fire. Laura's mouth gaps open as Adrien gives a cocky smile at her, before he grabs his head and drops to the floor. He has only been practicing using his heat vision for a few days, and still hadn't mastered it yet.

"My head!" He whines like a baby as he rolls on the ground, causing the others to laugh at him.

"Is he alright?" Ace asked worried about her eldest male cousin.

"He's fine, the dumb jerk has only gotten heat-vision two days ago and he thinks he's a pro." She turns to look at her brother on the ground rubbing his head viciously and yells the next part at him. "HE FORGETS WE'RE ONLY HALF KRYPTONIAN AND IT HURTS IF WE TRY TO FORCE OUR POWERS!"

"SHUT UP I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Adrean, screams back, his hands over his ears.

Both Erica and Laura cringe up from their sensitive ears. "Ok, stop it you two, before anyone else hear you. There is serious business we have to talk about."

Adrien dusts himself off from the ground and sits back at the table. "Aren't we waiting for the Twins and Tiny?"

"Ugh, do we have to?" Groans Ace, for some reason she was always the object of their tormenting ways. "They're so childish."

"Ace, they're the same age as you, girl." Laura laughs, wiping the ashes of her deceased Ipod to the ground.

"I know, but at least I dont' act like they do." Alison counters and everyone at the table couldn't help but agree.

"What do you expect? They come from, Aunt Lucy and Uncle Bart. It's bad enough they have the Lane blood in them." Adrien jokes and Erica speeds over to him, yanking out a piece of hair and he yelps from the pain as he roughly rubs the spot.

"That's for joking about the Lanes, another one and I'll pull it all off." Erica smirks, looking like Lois as she cocks her brow and smiles in the Lane Fashion.

"Mad Dog Jr." Adrien mutters under his breath, not caring if Erica heard it or not and glares as Erica and Laura High-Five each other. "Shut up before I pull Kryptonite out on both of ya."

"Hello, Einstein, it will hurt you too, moron." Laura coughs out the last part and rolls her eyes.

Adrien looks at William the only other male there. "Help me out, man."

William pushes his classes up his nose. "I'm with the girls on this one, that was a pretty slow comment."

The girls, along with William laugh at the annoyed look on Mr. Cool's face, but Erica and Laura suddenly stop at the sound of three separate rushing noises.

"Oh, God." Laura and Erica say in unison.

Ace drops her head on the table. "Don't tell me."

As the boys just groan in frustration, and in seconds they all hold their hands up as dust and wind go flying all over the place, knocking down their food and drinks around the table.

Alison grabs the back of her head at the feeling of a pull and screams. "Ouch, stop it, Jason!"

"Cool it Jason!" William defends his little sister as the swirl of air and dirt continues on.

Fed up with the pranks and irritating display of super-speed powers, Laura and Adrien give each other knowing looks and with a flash faster then light they stick their legs out right in front of the Twins and they go sprawling to the dirty ground a few feet from the picnic style table.

"Dude! That so was not cool!" Jason complains rubbing his knees from the hard landing as his sister next to him turn over on her bottom to glare at her older cousins who tripped them.

"Geesh, lighten up we were just trying to have some fun." Jenna adds, as they pick themselves up from the ground.

"It gets a bit tiring and irritating for that matter after the first twenty times." Erica drawls, not amused by them at all.

She seriously loved them, but like Lucy was with her mom, they were such a pain in the ass when they wanted to be and it sure didn't help that they had wild and extremely out going parents to begin with.

There was still giggles and a little cloud of dust and air circling around the table and Erica couldn't help but laugh to herself as she carefully placed out her hand to catch the little squirming ball of energy. Delah, De or Tiny, for short was the only one of the siblings she could tolerate being around for large amounts of time.

Four years old and full of sass and speed, but was so very cute with chubby little red cheeks and messy straight hair that always made her comical with her squinty mouse-like eyes. She looked just like the twins, all brown haired and fair skin like Lucy but born with Bart's abilities and both their witty, and smartalic attitudes.

The little girl bounced in her arms as Erica places her on her lap, her asian like eyes looking big and round up at her and an angelic smile cresting her lips.

"Tstinks E-rie." De tries to say and shrugs her shoulder to her ears, as her hands stick up, looking baffled. "Iz dunt noz hows ta stup yet."

Erica laughs down at the little one as Ace and Erica give looks of "awww she's so cute" at the way she talks and is just physically babyish cute.

"Don't worry De, you'll get better when your bigger."

"Heya, Supes." Jason so dubbed the Kryptonina children as he leans his elbow on Laura and Adrien shoulders and look at the two who has no abilites at all. "Hey Supesless."

Adrien wraps his arm around Jason's neck as he places him in a choke hold. "What did we say about you calling William and Ace that?"

"Dude, I was just joking with them!" Jason struggles with no effort against the strong grip from Adrien. "I'm sorry, gessh! We're all cousins here. Lighten up!"

"I wish we could, but right now it's really urgent. Why do you think we asked you guys to meet us?" Erica points out as Jason sits on the other side of Adrien and Jenna follows lead next to Laura.

"Because you guys haven't seen us in awhile? With us living in Florida and all and you guys living on a different continent." Jenna says and shrugs as she looks at Laura and Adrien.

"We'll have to play family reunion some other time, but right now it's important." Adrean adds and everyone goes quiet as he looks at Erica to continue.

* * *

"I-I-I did what you want me to do. I contacted the Lane woman as you instructed." The nervous guys stutters, twisting his fingers together as he tried not to piss his pants in front of...whatever this thing was with red piercing eyes and a hideous deformed figure.

"She'll be here in no time...I said and did everything like you said."

"You sure she suspects nothing?" Came a slithery almost reptilian voice, that was creepy and melodic as it was hollow and frightening all at the same time.

The guy watched with anxiety as the long fingers of the being moved with grace, fiddling with some type of box with wires and power and chemical liquid that couldn't go unnoticed as a bomb. Especially since he saw this thing build quite a few of them and even helped plant them around Metropolis blowing small buildings or only a certain level of a building. Just enough to keep the cops and other authorities busy and off their trail of the big fish they wanted to fry.

"No-Nothing, absolutely, I did work for her since the beginning of her career. She trusts me, man."

The sweat was pouring down his body from fear and maybe guilt too, he didn't know Lois personally past the years he did work for her. She paid him well enough and she was always kind to him trying to help set him up with a better life, but he and society didn't do well together so he stuck with his job as a snitch and personal information digger. He didn't want to kill or hurt anyone, let alone his meal ticket, but when it came down to his life or someone elses, damn well believe he was going to save his ass every time.

"SssGoood." His tongue flicking out with excitement. "Make sure you do this right, and I actually might let you live."

"Whatever you say man, just don't hurt me." His voice squeaked and he backed up into the wall, trying to tear his eyes from the horrid sight this creature imposed.

The creature turns around, his hands clutched around the silver device and thrusts it to the guy, who nearly crapped his pants as he caught it in his hands. "It won't blow unless I push a bottom, weak, pathetic fool. Take it to 5th Avenue, and place it into the mail drop box before your meeting with the Lois woman."

"Bu-But that's next to a school, man! That's Children....kids!" The guy screams out in terror and disgust.

The creature raised his brow, no emotions on his face. "You're point being?"

* * *

"You guys should just let your dads handle it." Jason said throwing down a card and shaking his head. "Our dad wasn't even informed, he's part of the JLA. If it was that big we would have heard about something."

"There were two more fires in the past hour, I call that big." William says, placing down his own card.

"It going to burn. It's all going to burn, Muwhaha!" Jason cackles in a fake evil laughter, always the one to act like a clown.

He suddenly stops laughing and grabs his head as a rock clunks him on the head. "Owww!"

"You really need help." Laura snaps and rolls her eyes. "Now shut it, unless you have something useful to say."

"Dude, no way am I trading you that card for this one, it's a classic!" Jason yells out as William tries to trick him in trading the collector's card.

Laura glares at him "What?"

She rolls her eyes and looks at Erica and sigh. "What can we do? Our parents are basically not telling us anything."

"Erie, she's right. I mean this is too big of a responsibility for you to lead on, for any of us."

"I'm not expecting any of us to do anything, especially since we don't even know what's going on." Erica traces her finger over the wood of the table. "Just keep your eyes and ears open, for any information that can help us. These fires are spreading and popping up all over. Our parents might not like the idea but they might eventually need our help in this one."

"You want us to spy on our parents?!" Jenna all but screams, and chokes on the apple juice she was drinking. "That might be easy for you guys, since you actually have super-hearing but it gets tricky for us since all we have is super-speed."

"Are you kidding me?" Adrien looks at her like she's crazy. "Our parents aren't stupid they know we have super-hearing, they write or text each other about the stuff they don't want us to hear."

"Exactly, all we hear is sctraching on paper and the clicking of keys. I don't know about you but I don't understand that kind of language." Laura says backing up what her brother was saying.

Erica twisted her hands together, it was times like this when she was like her father in his younger years, unsure of her role as the hero and leader everyone try to make her out to be...at times it felt almost forced and she doesn't know if she could take such a step to the plate and be the idol everyone expects her to be.

"Do what you guys can, we have to be ready when and if we are needed." Erica says, all eyes on her and she doesn't waver. "There is only so much the JLA can do, and we're the next generation, guys. Our parents might need help one day, it could be this day, and we have to be ready."

Laura reaches out and grabs her hand, and Adrean places his on top of hers. "We'll do what we can."

"Count us in." Jenna says leaning on the table to add her hand in. Jason, nodding his head and adding his too. "Definitely."

William smiles pushing his glasses up his nose and Ace with her face lit, they're hands to the pile. "You always know where we stand, Erie."

"I always do." Erica smiles and looks around the group at her family. "To the next generation guys."

"The next generation!" They shout and break hands.

"Wait!" Jenna yells, looking frantically around the table, then underneath for her baby sister. "Where's De?"

Everyone stops what they are doing, eyes and heads moving around searching for the youngest of the group. Suddenly a piercing scream is heard a few yards away from them. They freeze to see a teacher holding back her class from the road as in the middle of the cross, there Delah is chasing after a ball that escaped her.

"Oh, my God, that baby!" The teacher yells helpless to do anything as she and others looked on in horror as a truck unable to break in times comes barreling toward the child.

Erica feels herself being pulled into her super-speed first, toward her baby cousin in the middle of the street, moving in a ripple of time as everything around her stands still like living statues frozen in space.

_"Mara, stop!"_

The voice was like a whisper but still strong enough to bring her to a halt and solid to the ground she stood on. A smile peaked over her mouth as the familiar red and blue zipped down and swooped up the renegade cousin seconds before the big 18-wheeler made contact with her. A loud scratching screech sounds out as the brakes on the truck brings it to a stop that wouldn't have been in time from hitting the child in the middle of the road if Superman hadn't removed her as fast as he did.

"Superman!" Was the chorus of words spreading around the kids and staff of the school as he floated down toward the earth with the giggling babe in hand.

"Uwcle Lark." Delah chirpped, lucky for her uncle, her words weren't clear enough to understand.

Everyone was gathering around in large crowds from off the streets at the scene of Superman on the ground among them all. Cameras were flashing, people talking loudly to each other as he made his way to see, not being surprised at all, the sight of his extended family in a group with his daughter.

"I believe this little one belongs to you?" Clark says in his deep Superman voice, the professional physique he had time to adapt into. He leans over Jenna holding her arms out for the babe and wraps them around her baby sister in a fierce hug.

"Thank you Unc-Mr Superman." Jenna says as her baby sister claps her hands and squeals with laughter at seeing her Uncle Clark and the bright colors.

"No problem, just promise me not to let this one out of your sight again." He says in a stern voice hidden in his words.

Jenna gulps and nods as her voice escapes her and backs off to blend in with the group of her cousins. His eyes takes a look at each one of them, as they averted their gaze, before landing on his daughter, anger and questions lingering in his eyes as he stared into her hazels before going back to his hero persona a light smile plastered to his lips.

"You kids be careful, and always make sure to look both ways before crossing the road." He instructs, knowing he sounds corny to his own ears, but it was his job, and giving Erica one last look before taking off into the sky.

"Dude you're dead!" Jason is heard laughing as he heads toward the table and then runs as fast as he can in normal speed as he sees an angry Laura and Alison chasing after him.

The others making their way back to the table to finish their lunch along with the other student and staff body going back to doing what they previously were before all the excitement.

_"Don't you dare move, Mara."_

Erica groans, hearing the whispered voice of her dad coming to her ears, she flops her hands over her chest and turns her head away. Her voice only low enough for him to hear.

"I thought you were leaving?"

_"Don't back talk me, young lady. What did you think you were doing?"_

Erica mentally rolls her eyes, knowing her dad was probably floating around among the clouds somewhere and could see everything she is doing.

"I was going to save De from becoming road kill, what else?"

_"Mara!" He growls, not caring for her tone of voice. "You could have been seen."_

"I would have been fast enough!" Erica retorts, and stumps her foot. "You seriously don't expect me not to use my abilities, and just stand here while my cousin could have been killed?"

_"I wouldn't have allowed it, and you know it." Clark voice rises louder in anger. "You're too young and not full Kryptonian to take that chance."_

"You can't always be there!" Erica voice matching her fathers and get a few weird looks from students passing by. "You can't place limits on me to use my powers because you're afraid. It's not right!"

She can hear her dad let out a deep sigh, as a few minutes pass of silence. _"How did you get so smart?"_

Erica smiles broad and shrugs her shoulders. "Mommy."

_"You're not funny, princess." He chuckles a bit, then goes back to being serious as another explosion is hear out in the distance and young screams of kids at a school are being heard._

Fear is etched on his daughter face among Adrien and Laura who can hear the same thing he's hearing with their super-hearing.

_"I want you to personally take your cousins back to their homes, and see to it that after school Alison and William are on the plane safely. Then I want you straight home afterwords, do you got that?"_

He waited to see her nod, since she seem too shaken up to speak or to even move. It killed him not to be able to go down there to comfort her in his wrapped arms, letting her know everything would be ok, before rushing off to the newest disaster sight.

* * *

Lois still clung to the picture in her hands, she didn't know why she brought it with her. To say she was feeling a bit uncomfortable by this meeting was putting it mildly and having the picture with her seem to bring some comfort.

_Get a hold of yourself Lane...you've worked with this guy for a long time...you know his MO. And you definitely know you could kick his ass if he tired anything..._

Lois smiles at the last part, and blows out a deep breath, still trying to get over the surprising jitters she was feeling. It was just these fires getting to her, she tries to assure herself, the reason why she was so on edge. No one knew what was going on, and nobody wanted to annouce anything yet in fear of starting a wide spread panic. One way or another, though, Lois was going to get to the bottom of it and find out what the hell was going on.

She lifts the picture up to stare at the smiling faces looking back, her heart lurching as she look at the two people she thought of as parents she never had. The lost was still so fresh, and for both of them to be taken at the same time. It nearly killed Clark, let alone her heart felt like someone took an axe to it. She hated that Erica didn't have Martha and Johnathan in her life, they were grandparents anyone in the world would wish to have. They didn't see blood or genes, to them Erica was their granddaughter, just like in their hearts they knew Clark was their son no matter who hand their hands in creating him.

_I really miss you guys..._

She was startled to see a few droplets fallen on the picture, not even noticing she was crying.

"I'm a mess." Lois says to herself, shaking her head and grabbing a Kleenex to dab away the tears so ready to fall today.

She always prided herself for beign strong, but today seem to call out the waterworks, especially for Martha and Jonathan who she didn't even think about their death for awhile now. Today, though, it seem bent on a strong hold to come to the forefront of her mind constantly.

Lois looked around for her keys she threw from her ignition as she parked the car in the alley. She was loosing it, these fires keeping Clark busy and away from her, so much that she didn't even hear from him since this morning. Then thinking about the Kents and Erica all at once were pulling her into an emotional roller-coaster.

"Chloe was right, I should just wait for Clark to back me up this one time." Lois mutters hands digging through mountains of papers and even searching the floor for her keys. "What the hell happen to them?"

A shiny metal catches her eyes and she reaches out for it, clutching it in hand as a light tap sounds at her window. She quickly sits up to see Barnes in his dirty street garb, standing at her door, waiting for her to conduct their business. He nods his head as he catches her eyes and she nods back in the same manner. She swallows the lump in her throat as she steady trembling hands and pulls the handle to her car door.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Lois states, making sure to leave plenty of room between her and the open car door.

"Sure thing, you got the money, Lane?" He snides, wiping his hands greedily, as his eyes twitches side-to-side as if looking out for something.

Lois quirks her brow up, annoyed with his manners, which seemed a little off for him. "It's Kent, now, you know? And what kind of question is that? You know I always pay up front."

"Just been dealing with rip-offs lately, I don't snitch shit for free." He grumbles, a slight shrug of his shoulder that didn't fit with him being upset over being conned himself.

"Look, just tell me what I want to hear. I have your money don't worry about that." Lois quirks becoming extremely pissed now as she flashes the envelop full of twenty-five, twenty dollar bills.

He inched a bit closer and stopped as she stuffed the money into her purse, making it clear he would get the money only after he gave up the goods. He held his hand up some in surrender, and gave an smile that made Lois' skin crawl in a very bad way.

"There's talk that these bombs are just a goose chase, of what it's really meant for." He speaks in riddles. "You know keep the cops so busy that they don't know what's going on until it's too late?"

Lois snorts not surprised by that information. "No shit, Sherlock, even I put two and two together. What I want to know is who the hell is behind this and what exactly are they trying to do?"

A cat jumps from behind a dumper, knocking over a can as he scurried off further into the shadows. His eyes watching intently before landing back on Lois.

"See, there in lies the problem, Mrs Lane." He says his voice a bit shaky, and not the only thing as he stuff his hands into his pockets.

"Kent." Lois snaps between her teeth and raises her brow. "Why exactly is that a problem? I thought you could get any information on the streets?"

He nods his head slowly as if calculating his next words. "Seems like this time, the information fell into my lap...given to me on a silver platter so to speak. Barnes turns around his eyes hollow and grave, as if trying to communicate something with body language he couldn't out right say with words. "But I don't think you want to know it."

Lois glares at the guy, who was really treading on glass with her nerves already as shot as they were. "Look, Barnes, if this about more money, name you price, but it better damn well be worth it."

Barnes looks over one shoulder then the other, his hands out and Lois could clearly see they were shaking worse then tremors in California.

"This ain't bout no more money. You couldn't pay me enough for this shit." His eyes twitching toward her and looking away to the car, but she still wasn't getting what he was trying to say or why he was so jumpy for that matter.

"I seriously hope for your own safety your not suggesting what I think." Lois warns giving a look that he better be real careful from this point on as she turns her body to the side ready to attack if need be. Misunderstanding his true intentions through his own warnings.

He grabs his face in frustration, only helping Lois to believe even more that he's went over the deep end. He looks up his chest heaving and his eyes wild, droplets the size of quarters falling down his skin. He didn't know what else he could do besides spell it out for her, so he lounged forward his hands reaching out for her arms.

"Goooooo..."

Lois expecting just this blocks his hands with a swipe of her arm and lands a kick into his barreled chest sending him a few feet away to his back. He laid there wheezing from lack of air and hugging his torso that throbbed with stabbing pain.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Barnes!" Lois shouts standing over the guy whose eyes went suddenly wide and points his hand in the air.

"Be-Behind YOU!" His hoarse voice rushes out too late.

Lois quickly turns around as a syringe stabs into her neck and then yanked out. Instinctively her hand covers the injection spot, unable to do anything else as the world goes blurry and her knees feel like her bones were sucked out.

"Wh-What..." She tries to speak but her mouth feels like it's full of cotton balls, and her rubbery legs can support her no longer and she goes crashing to the crumbled cement ground of the alley.

Her body twitching as she tries to fight the sedative of the dart and stay conscious but the darkness soon overtakes her and the last thoughts going through her mind are the images of happy faces, three here, two long gone...on a summer afternoon in front of a yellow farm house...home...waiting for the flash of a camera...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Yea this is the end of this chappie, you know what to do!!! ;) lol


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Sorry, for the long wait, I did mention I was in the med field right? lol Well I was getting my butt kicked by exams and stuff so I don't know how this one came out. Though...

**WARNING: **This chapter might be a little overwhelming to some people. Yes, you might need tissue, so if you don't like sad things I suggest you not read this chappie. Thanks and Enjoy!

**Song:** look after you by the fray ( to get the full effect listen to the song before and during the reading)

* * *

"We got to get this bird up in the air before this storm hits!" The traffic intake screamed into his mic to the pilot as he pulled back the orange blocks from the wheels.

Few buttons were pushed and others were blinking as the Co-piolet and Piolet prepared for flight. "Gears are gaged, location is set and we're ready for the skies."

Erica sat in the beige chair, swiveling side-to-side as she looked out the window, big ominous dark clouds were slowly rolling in, taking over what was once inviting and perfect blue day.

"Sure, you don't need us to stick around with ya?" Ace asked sipping a can of ginger-ale, it always made her think she was drinking champagne like her mom and dad at their extravagant parties.

She turned away from the window to look at her cousins vacating the same seats across from her and shook her head. "My mom, is going to be home when I get there. We're going to have a Girl's Night out."

Alison smiled over her can of soda and placed it onto the glass table next to her. "We definitely need to get our moms together so we can really have a girls night out."

"Oh, yea!" Erica agreed, she couldn't wait for the actual day, it was always beyond fun when hanging out with her mom, Aunt Chloe and Ace. She thought her mom was crazy and wild by herself when she wanted to be, place her with Auntie Chlo and the night was hysterical.

"Just what we need, you girls getting in trouble, while us guys rescue you." William mumbled, his fingers making quick work on the keys of his PDA.

Erica and Allsion exchanged sly looks with each other before William knew it, Allison snatched his beloved PDA from his hands and threw it toward their older cousin who caught it with ease before also tossing it back again.

"Real mature, guys." William complained, reaching out to grab his PDA from the air with no such luck as it kept slipping pass him between the giggling girls.

Erica tossed back the PDA to Alison, the device in mid-flight when a hand reached out cathing it in palm and closing large fingers around it.

The three looked up, froze in place at the man who bore the dark of the night with him, and smiles and happy shouts came from brother and sister as they ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" Alison and William laughed, as his arms closed them in his vice-like arms. It was so hard to look past the intimidation of the Dark Knight sometimes and see his fatherly side that could be soft where his wife and children were concerned.

"William, I believe this is yours?" Bruce said handing his PDA, his son smiling widely, reaching out for it but the smile drops as before Bruce returns it, he took the hard drive from the device.

"Thanks." William mumbles and looks sullenly at his now worthless PDA.

"What are you doing here?" Alison squeeled as her dad picked her up placing her on his hip. "I thought you were with uncle Clark?"

"How's my dad?" Erica swivelled around in the chair to face him.

He returned Alison to her feet and gave his niece a brave enough smile, that she knew was the look they always gave when they didn't want to reveal too much of what they were dealing with.

"The fires are under control for now." Bruce replied, rubbing his calloused hands through Alison's blond hair. "I'll be back to help finish as soon as these two are back home with their mom. Care to join us?"

"I already tried, she's stubbron." Alison said sticking her tongue out at her cousin as Bruce laughed.

Erica shook her head, refusing the offer again. "I have plans with my mom tonight."

"How's Lois been?" Bruce asked good-naturedly.

Erica gives him a knowing smile. "You know how Pitbull-Lane can be?"

Bruce gave a bellowing laugh and nodded in agreement. "Yea, I do."

He turned to his children, his face back to business. "You two buckle up and get ready for the flight, while I see Erica out."

The two did as they were told as they waved to their favorite cousin. "Seeya, Erica."

She returned the wave and the parting words as her uncle placed his hand on her shoulder leading her to the hatch and the outside that gave way to the impending presence of a storm.

"How have you been?" Bruce broke the silence between them as they took their time to walk.

Erica shrugged not knowing the reason for his certain concern. "I've been ok, I guess."

"Are you sure?" He stopped in front of her and leaned down to his knee, his fingers pressing a bit more into her skin. "You've been taking on a lot for your age, Erica."

Erica rolled her eyes and huffed out. "Dad told you about the group at school, didn't he?"

"He's concerned." Bruce took her hand in his. "Any father would be, and he knows what it's like to have abilities at a young age."

Erica took her hand back and walked a few steps in front of him. "I'm the daughter of Superman, it's what everyone expects of me."

"No, one is expecting you to follow in Superman's foot steps, Erica, especially at such a young age."

"Uncle, Bruce I'm twelve, I have powers...abilities...my dad didn't even have until much later." Erica reasoned, trying hard to make him understand. For someone who never experienced it, it was hard to know what it was like to feel such a responsibility to do something when you had the means to. "He expects me to do nothing. I can help and so can the twins, Adrian and Laura. We can all help. You guys treat us like babies, keeping us from being apart of the JLA."

"Adrean and Lara are years older then you, Erica. Oliver and Kara are speaking to them about their decision to use their powers or lead a normal life." Bruce stood to his feet and walked next to the young girl. "You kids just can't decide to take matters into your own hands."

"That's just it, we can't live normal. No matter how hard we try, there's always gonna be a voice our ears pick up crying out for help or a person who comes near death we can stop from being run down or shot." She sighed wearily, she could practically feel already the weight of the world bearing down on her and she didn't know how her dad could keep up with it all.

Erica felt her uncle's hand upon her shoulder again and looked up into his strong eyes. "Making that choice is not for now, live your childhood. For us without abilities it goes by so fast, I could only imagine how it must be for you. But when you make that choice don't try to be the one taking on that burden alone. You have friends, family, there to help."

She smiled up what she could muster to him and he could see the responsibitly she felt, they all felt when it came to saving the world. For her to feel it at such a young age was truly remarkable but so very sad at the same time. "I know, thank you Uncle Bruce."

He took the girl in his arms, her own squeezing him back carefully as he laid his chin upon her head. "You'll make a great leader one day, Erica." He bent his face to look into her hazel eyes. "Just not now, leave that to us. Your day will come."

Erica nodded and watched as he left after giving her head one last pat, his broad stiff back slowly leaving from view as he disappeared onto the jet. She waved back to her cousins as they pressed their faces to the circled windows, waving bye to her.

That's when she felt it, the first drop, from a sky promising a down pour. The light trickle slid down her cheek and she raised her head to meet the continuous small drops from the dark, angry clouds.

* * *

The world was spinning, in and out of focus, blacks and blurs tinting the cornors of vision. Whites spots would now and again make appearances but her vision was swimming, confusing her mind that her body wasn't actually moving. The effect causing her stomach to churn and protest with wanting to rid whatever was inside causing her to be sick.

Lois woke to a dim lit room, splashed with the yellow glow of a single bulb that swung lightly back and forth from the breeze that flitted through the windowless wholes that lined the building. A vacant building either gutted to be destroyed or not yet finished.

Her mouth was dry, the cloth absorbing all mositure and stopping her squeals of protest from traveling far as she tried to scream for help. Her throat going red and sore as tears stung at her hazel eyes causing her mind to relapse in the feel of vertigo that try to continue its claim.

Panic was starting to rear it's head, but she fought it down, she couldn't help herself if she lost control. It was a sick dark feeling she thought she would have been use to by now with her air points of being kidnapped and in the face of danger. Being a mom brought feelings all so more acute, because it wasn't her she was worried about.

"Erica." Lois' muffeled sigh bit into the gag in her mouth. Her hands trying out the cuffs that tore into her skin, feeling the trickles of blood sliding from her wrists. Cuffs that clanged as she moved her arms around behind her, and realized they were connected to a chain.

"Don't worry, Loissss Lane." She heard a hiss like voice from the dark shadows that lived in the recesses of the far corners of the room. Her head twisting side to side trying to locate the source of the sound, and caught sight as the being step into the little light the bulb gave off.

Lois' hazels were streaked in fear, fear she knew, what she was feeling now was something more vile, more tainted as she couldn't break her sight from the creature. Half man, and half...something else...something terrible.

He crept in front of her to stand towering, filling the room with the huge mass his body consisted of and an evil presence that seem to swallow the entire room. "You'll sssee your presssious daughter sssoon enough."

Lois curled her head away as he slid a long pointed nail down her cheek. "I'm sssure Sssuperman wouldn't want to miss the fun with his daughter and wife, now would he?"

She didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was correct if he was just assuming or not. "I know Mrss. Lane you are the wife of Metropoliss' guardian angel and mother of his vile offspring."

Lois wanted to glare at him, more then that she wanted to kick his ass for talking about her daughter like that, but she refused to acknowledge anything he said.

"Still not going to give in, are we?" His voice crawled over her skin like the legs of a spider she couldn't shake off. "No matter, I have ways of getting what I want. Phone!"

Barnes hesitantly made his way into the room, half afraid of the creature and half afraid of the look Lois would give him for helping this thing capture her. He was right Lois' eyes showed an accusing-hate, a blow he felt deep and low in his gut. His hands shaking as he placed Lois' cell phone in the being's strange hand.

Lois eyes went wide with horror, her throat filling with sickening bile as she stared at her Samsung Glyde in its long-fingered hand. Her phone that held the numbers of some very important people, numbers she didn't get a chance to lock away with her special code. She shook unable to control the urge to fight as her body leap from the chair. Only making it so far across the room when the chains snapped her back almost causing her to drop to the floor if it wasn't for the gripping hand of the creature who steadied her to her feet.

"I'd be careful if I was you, Loisss." His yellow-brown eyes directing her own to the thing strapped to her chest. "Wouldn't want it to blow."

Lois eyes dropped to the black vest wrapped around her torso encased with wires and blocks of what she couldn't deny were chemical powder made for an explosion. _Oh, God no..._

Her hazel eyes blinked slowly up from the bomb strapped to her chest to stare off to the recesses of her mind as every, sad, happy, big, little moment of her life flashed in front of her. A single tear escaped to slide down her cheek as a smile came over her lips, mind stuck in the memories of her past.

* * *

_Dun...(tat)...Dun...(tittat)...Dun...(tat)...Dundun...If I don't say this now I will surely break.._

"Mom!" Erica shouted up the stairs as she came through the door and threw her coat and book bag down where she stood. Anxious to know her folks were alright, the fires had begun again and Buce contacted her only once to let her know William and Alison were safely home and he would be joining Superman soon.

_..As I'm leaving the one I want to take..._

Erica sped into the kitchen to check the answering machine. _"Hey, Short-Stack, it's mom. I might be an hour or so late. So, don't worry if I'm not there." _Erica rolled her eyes and threw Shelby a few doggie treats. _"And don't be feeding that dog anymore of those snack and pick up the mess you left as the door as well. Seeya soon, Love ya. Bye." _Erica laughed at how psychic or good her mommy abilities were or maybe her mom just knew her that good.

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait..._

Clark walked cautiously on the burnt boards that could give away any second, using his super-breath to blow out the remaining flames and securely checking the building for any trapped people. The fires kept him from his family all day and he would be lying if he didn't say he was missing his family like hell. They were all he could think about and had to keep pushing to the back of his mind with every fight he was confronted with.

"All clear up there, Boy Scout?" Bruce's voice cracked through the mic making Clark smile at the code name they decided to borrow from Lois and use for him

"All clear, old Bat." Clark spoke back through the piece in his ear.

"Good, now get your ass out of here. You have a family to finally see."

Clark didn't fight the smile that took over his face. "What about you and the rest of this mess?"

"I called in a few others, they're on their way. Now get going."

Clark didn't need to be told twice as he took to the sky, his arm stretched out ahead of him as he enjoyed the feel of wind molding over his body for a different flight. He was going home...

_My heart has started to separate..._

Memories he really had no time for, now, he gave key to lock and allowed them to flood his mind. His favorites being the times when Erica was still small enough to sleep in a crib and he would wake to find Lois in her silk night-gown watching down protectively over thier child.

_...Oh, oh, Oh, oh..._

He walked up behind her, his arms encasing around her waist as he seem to just melt upon her. His chin resting on her shoulder as she let him take her weight, leaning back into him.

"I can't believe she's ours." Clark whispered, his lips brushing lightly against Lois' cheek while their eyes never left the small bundle. "I didn't think it was possible."

_Be my baby..._

"She's proof, sweet, beautiful proof." Lois said softly, her fingers tracing circles in his strong arms. A feeling of content like she truely never felt surrounded her and she wanted to stay wrapped forever in it's comfort.

_Ohhhhhoohhh_

"Do you think Jor-El made it possible some how?" Lois asked a bit afraid to voice that little thought she's been having for awhile.

_...Oh, oh, Oh, oh..._

Clark's lips pressed a kiss against her favorite spot upon her neck and snuggled her body closer as Erica's head turned to the side, her mouth searching her hand eagerly for food and being satisfied sucking her tiny thumb.

_Be my baby..._

"I can honestly say I really don't care if he made someway for us to have her." He gives a hug more snugged against her, trying to fit her more as if trying to escape inside of her. "He gave me the best gift bringing you and Erica into my life."

Lois turned in his embrace, smiling sinfully up at him before planting a hungry kiss upon his waiting lips.

_I'll look after you..._

Clark smiled gliding effortlessly with his speed in the wind as he directed his body toward where his heart was.

* * *

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go..._

Erica sat sprawled on the couch, munching popcorn and surfing through channels as Shelby kept her company laid on her lap. His bark coming before the ring of her cell phone, her mouth going wide as she seen the name lighting up the screen.

"Mom! Come on when are you coming home?" Erica excitedly asked, practically yelling through the line and had to remember to keep from crushing the cell in her hand.

"Little Erica?" A voice she didn't know came from the other end, instantly freezing her heart as she sat straight up with terror.

She gave a weak laugh, thinking maybe it was a joke. "Come on mom, stop joking around."

"Would you like to sssee your mom, Erica?" The slithery voice seem to pulse alive from the phone making her nearly drop it to the floor.

"Wh-Who is this?" Erica asked, a nervous squeak in her voice she couldn't quite hide. "What do you want."

_Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know..._

Lois managed to pull the cloth gag down from her mouth with a feverish struggle. "Erica run! Get to the safe room! Run!"

"Ssshut-up!" He snapped, his hand slapping across her face leaving angry, long, red lines against her cheek. He directing Barnes with evil eyes to secure the gag once more.

"Mom?!" Erica screamed in panic, clutching the phone like a life line afraid to let go or all would be lost. "Mom!"

"Now, you know I have her. There's still time to save her." His words a temptation he knew Erica couldn't and wouldn't ignore as Lois struggled wildly in the background trying urgently to warn Erica to stay away as helpless tears streamed from her eyes.

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around..._

Erica was torn, frozen in place and didn't know what to do. She was always shielded from these situations, locked away in the safe room until all things were clear. Until all the danger was over. Now the danger was front and center and inviting her to the party.

"You can still save your mom, Erica." His voice breaking through, the only thing in the stand still that seemed real. "Come to the vacant building on Sunset..._alone_. One Whiff of your Supperdaddy or his friends and she dies."

The line end leaving no room for further conditions to work out, for no room to allow no other choice but his way. Erica wanted to cry, and she was with the proof of wet cheeks, she didn't even realize what she was doing. Her body felt like lead someone tossed into the middle of the ocean where there was no way to go but down, ever further into the depth of darkness. Where there was no light, no hope.

She wanted to scream, she felt it in her throat building till her throat was dry and ached with strain to keep the blast from forcing out of her lungs. Erica not even taking a second thought sped from the house, faster then she ever allowed herself to go as she tore from the front door, it slapping against the outside wall with a loud bang and left flapping open for Shelby to stand alone and bark at the long gone retreating girl.

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down..._

She ran, her heart in her throat and her legs feeling as if they would fall from her body, but she pressed on not stopping until her mom, chained to the floor, sat in front of her, alone, and no one else in sight.

"Mom!" Erica sped in front of her, tearing down the gag from her mouth and wrapping her arms tightly around Lois' neck. "I got to get you out of here."

"Baby!" Lois cried, relieved and fearful to see her, wishing her hands weren't cuffed behind her so she could return the hug. Her head pressing against Erica's as the flow of tears poured freely. "Look at me. Erica, look at me!"

Erica finally raised her head, eyes red and swelling from the mass of tears. "You have to go, before they get back. You have to get out of here."

"No! I'm not leaving you here."

"Erica. Erica!" Lois shouted as she released her arms from around her mom and went behind her to look at the chain wrapped between the cuffs. Her body feeling weak and she stumbled a bit as her hand caught the chair to steady her balance. The chain began a steady glow of green in certain spots that were drilled and then filled with green looking rock.

"No...no." Erica shook her head in disbelief, a fist of hopelessness nearly brought her to her knees. The green stuff never killed her, but it did take her powers. There was no way now she was going to break those chains and there was no tool around that could help either.

_...Oh, oh, Oh, oh..._

In a fit of fury Erica grabbed at the chain shaking them wildly and screamed in rage as they did nothing more then rattled loudly in her human-like condition.

"I can't break it!" Erica cried, not letting up as she struggled to pull the chain from the floor. "It won't break!"

Lois stood to her feet and went over to stand behind her daughter, going to her knees as Erica flung around and wrapped her arms around her mom not wanting to ever let go. "I won't leave you, I can't."

_Be my baby..._

Lois pulled back to look hazels to hazels, her eyes firm and set, while all along she was shattering inside. "You will do as I say, and you will get your ass the hell out of here. Do you hear me Erica Mara Kent?"

Erica knew what her mom was trying to do, play the hard ball to bully her way, but she wasn't going to fall for it. She wasnt' going to loose her, she couldn't.

"Damn it, Erica! I have a bomb strapped to my chest. He's trying to kill all three of us. The world needs Superman, and the world is going to need a future leader. I did my part, I loved your father and help him along to become the man he was meant to be, and I brought you, my beautiful little girl into this world. I did what I had to do"

Tears kept it's decent from her tears as if the switch was broken in the on position, as Erica shook her head no, she didn't want to hear any of it and Lois was relentless to give up. "I will be damned if you're going with me!"

_Ohhhhhoohhh_

"No, I can't!" Erica sobbed, shaking her head hard. "Please, don't make me, mommy, please. You can't leave me"

Lois' blinked as droplets fell from her lashes and she leaned up to smother kisses one at a time all over Erica's face. Her brave, beautiful little girl, who had her heart from day one and ever more afterword. "I'll never leave you, never. You believe me, right?"

Erica nodded her head as Lois kissed away her tears, brushing her cheek against hers to wipe them dry. "I love you."

"Always." Erica choked out through sobs, completing the ritual-like words the three used between themselves.

_...Oh, oh, Oh, oh..._

Erica's arms finding their way around Lois' neck again as she held on, savoring the feel, committing each touch into memory as if this moment in time were their last together. As if foreshadowing took a life of it's own and swallowed everything whole. Lois pressed her lips against her daughter's ear, inhaling her scent deep into her lungs as a keep sake for all time.

"I need you to do me a favor." Lois whispered into her ear.

Erica shook her head fiercely, her arms latching on tighter as if the slightest ease of letting go would make her disappear. "No don't make me go!"

_Be my baby..._

"No, I need your help." Lois quickly averting her discouragement as she moved her head to look into her daughters eyes. A plan forming in her head and Thank God Erica and Kryptonians didn't develop the power to read minds. "Go to the window and call for your father. The room is lined with lead the sound won't reach him. Try yelling for him closer to the window."

Erica looked hesitantly at Lois, her hand grabbing her mom's around her. "Come with me."

"I can't, sweetie, my chain won't reach that far. You have to be a big girl and do this for me." Lois replied her eyes boring deep as if commanding her mentally to do what she said. "You can do this, for mommy. I know you can, Erica."

One last kiss into Erica's cheek before Lois stood to her feet walking as far as she could with Erica stopping as the chain fell short a few feet away. It tugging her back as soon as the length of chain extended as far as it could. "Go on, sweetie, I'm right here. Go and call for your father."

Erica sniffled as she slowly dragged her feet against the boards, edging her way closer to the open window that gave view to night sky, blanket by the ash-grey of clouds and drizzle of rain.

"I don't think that will be necesssary."

Erica screamed at the reptilian-morphed man that melted from the shadows raising the hair on their bodies as his presence made way into the room. Lois directing her body toward her daughter, trying her best to block her from view of the horrible creature that slicked his way toward them. Erica could hear her mom's heart run a race-track inside her chest and her own wasn't any different.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Lois seethed, ready to give all she had to protect what was hers.

The creature ignored her false threat to make his own assumption. "Interesting point you made. How you did your part in making Superman who he is today."

Lois didn't like the look on the thing's face like he struck gold, the gold being something new in the plan. Something she was expecting but the lump of dread inside still took her for a blow, expected or not.

"What do you want from us?" Erica spat out angry that this was happening to her family as her mom glanced over her shoulder as if telling her to be quiet.

"Isssn't it obviousss?" The creature slithered between his tongue and lips, eyes darting from mother to daughter. "Without his wife and child in the picture what is there left in the world for Superman? Or should I say Clark Kent?"

"What happen to waiting until all three of us were here?" Lois asked, trying to buy time and generally curious to what he was getting at with the switch in plan.

He stalked around trying to catch a glimpse of the child of Superman as Lois kept walking into her view only making his lips quirk to a sinical smile revealing the unnaturally sharp teeth that littered his mouth.

"And take the chance of the big blue finding a way with the rest of his men in tights to rescue you?" He hissed out in disgust, his feet stalking closer, trying to get near Erica but Lois blocked his path.

"A switch in a plan, it doesn't look good for the person making it. It's a sign of flaws." Lois kept talking, her body tight with nervous as she tried to keep him talking to reveal what he was going to do, buying time for Clark to come.

"Not when something better comes along." His voice a harsh rasp with menacing excitement, ever closing in toward Erica and stopped as Lois stepped in front of him. His yellow eyes like knives upon her and a evil curl came upon his face. "There are much worse things then death to oneself."

He reached out grabbing tightly into Lois hair, causing a sharp intake of air to come from her throat from the pain. His hand pulling back causing her face to angle up to look at the horrible sight he was as if wanting her to remember every terrible feature.

"Mom!" Erica screamed taking a step toward them.

"Stay there!" Lois pressed roughly through clenched teeth, hearing a choking sob come from her daughter. "Don't you dare move!"

"So protective of that sad excuse for an existence." His fingers pulling sharply the strands against her scalp. "Bad enough she's human but to be Kryptonian, as well."

"You one to talk?" Lois snipped, her eyes showing no hint of fear as only defiance ran her features. "Have you looked into a mirror latly?"

He growled, deep and gurgguling in his throat as if he was choking on bile. "See how much you can protect something that won't exist."

Lois didn't understand what he was getting at, but her stomach bottomed out in fear no less of what she was assuming he was talking about. Her body jumped to defense mode as she tried to struggle from his grasp but he held even tighter.

"I'm gonna erase you, your daughter and superman will never exist." He said pleased with his own idea. "Without the one who made him who he is, the world is without hope."

"Never!" Lois blared. "You'll never stop him, he'll keep going. Now and always."

He laughed, a slow and eerie sound. "I'm not just talking about now, but from the start of it all."

His smile came even more at the recognition in her eyes glazed over and she struggled fiercer. "Yes, take you from the equation all together. Go back and destroy you, and the parasite you call a child will never be born. The now and future mine to own."

Small hazel eyes stared on, time seemed to slow, frame-by-frame as her mom spun around toward her with the creature behind her shaking as its body contorted with laughter at the aspect of winning. His body slowly shimmering as time escaped the clutches of reality and stood still.

_I'll look after you..._

Erica watched as her mom grabbed at her vest, taking wires within hand as she pulled them free with intention of taking that monster with her. Flames surrounded around her in a burst of heat and light, but in the mist Lois' face was serene, her eyes boring love as they locked onto her daughter taking her image as the last thing she would ever see.

Erica could feel herself helplessly reaching out for her mom, the heat singeing tears from her cheeks as the blast craddled her body and threw her through the opening in the wall. The look of her mom smiling, glazed eyes filled with wordless love she couldn't express forever burned into Erica's retinas. The pull of gravity, she was in it's mercy as her body free-fall, but her mind was still stuck in the room seeing as the orange flames swallowed her mom whole and the look of love that never left her face in the mist of it all.

_And I'll look after you..._

"Come on, Sweetie, open your eyes." A hand brushes against her forehead, pushing at her wavy, thick strands.

Erica moaned her head going side-to-side as if fighting off the pull into consciousness, trying to fight off the hurt she heard in a voice, to stay in the realm of her mind. To stay away from where she knew deep down inside was pain waiting for her. Her mind fighting to stay...to keep what was lost.

_If ever there was a doubt....My love she leans into me..._

_"Don't make me break out the big guns, kiddo."_

_Erica eyes pop wide open at the sound of that and before she could bounce off the bed, her mom pounces on her. The big guns being her fingers as she goes on the attack against Erica's ribs._

_Erica squeals in hysterical laughter as she tries to escape her mom's clutches to no avail. Lois keeps her pin to the matress laughing along with her daughter who bounced on the bed from the tickling sensations._

_The intrepid reporter stops, she smiles down at her daughter as she heaves in lung fulls of air. She leans her forehead against Erica's, tickling her nose against hers..._

_This most assuredly counts....She says most assuredly..._

Her ears were hearing what she wanted, what she needed to hear at that moment, her head stopping it's thrashing as it turned to the voice.

"Mom?" Erica groaned, her voice coming out harsh and dried.

Chloe looked away fighting tears, but they came strong and relentlessly streaking down her face. Her heart breaking even more at Erica's words and wishing more then anything that what Erica wanted was there. Chloe quickly pressed her hands to Erica's shoulders as her body jolted up, her head scanning around for one person.

_...Oh, oh, Oh, oh..._

"Where's my mom?" Erica's voice a rasp and dry as she look at her aunt, whose shoulders were slacked and eyes red with crying. "Auntie Chlo, where's my mom?"

Chloe reached out grabbing her hand, feeling helpless and unable to do anything but try to give a brave smile that wasn't holding up. In fear Erica pulled away her hand, fearing what wasn't being said.

At that moment Clark came into the room, face etched with deep, grim lines that circled his eyes and mouth. His feet slow and faltering as he sunk onto the edge of the bed. He couldn't look at her, his hands were shaking and inside he was dying, cold, bitter darkness consuming him inside out. A pit with no beginning or ending forever in the depths of pitch black the way he felt.

_Be my baby..._

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Her voice so innocent, so small it pained him even more at the sound of it, lifting tear glazed eyes to see her lip tremble. "Did you see her? Is she ok?"

Clark look over to Chloe trying someway to draw strength but not feeling anything, numb, he couldn't breath. His world was crashing, falling into a void until he couldn't even feel his own life, couldn't even see why he was alive.

He reached out, his hand unsettled as he took her small one within his own and squeezed trying to force her comfort strength that he wasn't feeling and among on wishing her ignorance to keep of ever knowing what her mind was trying to block, trying to protect her from knowing. Erica, snatched her hand away fiercely, eyes going wide with pain. The truth was there on his face, and she read every tortured note ripping him mercilessly.

_I'll look after you..._

"No...No...No..." Her head shaking in disbelief, her hands going to her ears as she screamed in rage, in hurt, in betrayal. But most of all pain, worse then any knife plugging into her heart lased with kryptonite. She was in two. "Noooooo!"

She pushed her way from the bed, knocking her Aunt Chloe roughly to the floor. "I want to see her!"

Clark was instantly by Erica's side, wrapping his arms strongly around her to keep her from hurting herself or anyone around her. His eyes falling to Chloe as she picked herself from the floor and try to make her way to him to help. He shook his head gravely, eyes speaking volumes as they asked her to leave. She nodded reluctantly, heart in throat as she left them alone.

"Let me go! I have to go to her!""Erica raged frantically, thrashing in his arms to break free. "She needs us daddy, we have to save her!"

_After You...  
_  
He hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head wishing that was all it took to take the pain away. He didn't know what to do, words were gone and useless to say. They wouldn't stop the pain, they wouldn't bring back Lois. God, Lois...dead.

Clark let his own pain out, his tears soaking the top of her hair as they sunk to the floor. Erica beating at his arms, digging nails into his flesh to release her. He took the pain as he felt nothing, and not caring as the cuts became deep enough to draw blood.

_...Oh, oh, Oh, oh..._

"She promised she wouldn't leave!" Erica was spitting in anger and pain mixed into one turbulent storm. "She promised! She promised!"

Chloe stood in the hall of Bruce's private hospital, looking between the horizontal shades as she heard Erica's shouts and watched the scene unfold as Erica escaped from Clark and threw whatever her hands could grab hold onto. A chair flew into the window, smashing through, and dissapearing into the night. Pillows sailed in the air, the blanket flung from the bed then overturned to smash into the wall leaving huge cracks veining the paint.

_Be my baby..._

Clark stood there, broken, not having the heart to stop her with how she was dealing with the loss of knowing her mom wouldn't be there anymore with tickles in the morning bearing her Lane smile. Not there for their girls night out she had planned for just the two of them after weeks of busting her ass with work. No more going to work with mommy and raising her own hell around the bull pen.

_Ohhhhh..._

No more her...

* * *

Clark look into his best friend's eyes, he was sure his face was mirroring her own ragged pain that was ripping him in part as well. His hands squeezed so tight his knuckles blanched white and shook unsteady as he reached out toward Erica. She flung herself into his arms, her face burring into his chest at the feel of tears she held onto for months finally flooded loose.

_It's always have and never hold...You've begun to feel like home..._

His arms instantly cradling him against her protectively trying to shield her from the painful story she just told.

"I hated her for so long..." She sobbed into his solid chest, pushing her head into him to erase the memories away. "...for leaving me."

Clark stepped from the driver seat, about to walk to the passenger side when Lois and Oliver stepped out the restaurant, catching each other eyes. Her hazels showing concerned at seeing Erica clearly very upset craddled in Clark's arms, her brows furrowing her puzzlement. Oliver tugged her hand at seeing her stop and taking a step toward where Clark stood just across the street from them.

_...What's mine is yours to leave or take..._

She didn't know why, but she couldn't shake the sudden need to go over there to him, to Erica to erase away what was making her so sad. Clark sensing Erica's hurt, pain, about Erica's story didn't understand his own actions as he glared at Lois, halting her in her steps. Hearing the story that his child just went through, and her pain of betrayal that her mom left her was seeping through into him. He knew it wasn't Lois fault that death took her away from her child, from him, but he was too blinded by hurt to give a damn at the moment.

_...What's mine is yours to make your own.._

He just wanted to take his daughter home and protect her from the things that made her frown and tore at his heart like only she could. He watched as a confused Lois allowed a persistent Oliver to escort her away to his car. Glancing over her shoulder toward them every step of the way until they were no longer in sight.

_...Oh, oh, Oh, oh..._

Chloe stopped her car in the graveled drive of the Kent's and stopped next to the yellow farm house. She latched her hand onto his arm, Erica, her niece, still wrapped in his arms before he could raise from the car. Not having the words to say, or what possible thing to say that could dispell the horrible truth they were told, she let him leave and watched as he climbed the steps to the porch.

_Be my baby..._

He opened the door to the kitchen, Erica slid from his arms, feet planted on the wooden floor she sped up the stairs. He followed suit and found her on his bed, lying on her stomach and squeezing the pillow over her head.

"Clark." "Son." His parents showed up from their rooms, Martha wrapping her robe tightly around her as she went up to hug him tightly to her.

"Is everything, ok?" Jonathan asked, pure concern on his face as he laid his hand on Clark's shoulder.

_Ohhhhhoohhh_

He collapsed against the wall his eyes never leaving his daughter. "No, we need to talk...in the morning."

Jonathan squeezed his shoulder nodding with some hidden understanding at the look on his son's face. His arm wrapping around his wife and guiding her to their room as she tried to check on Erica.

"In the morning." His dad agreed and closed the door behind as they left.

_...Oh, oh, Oh, oh..._

Clark walked to the other side of the bed and slowly crept along side of her. He sat, resting back against the head boy and watched as his daughter cried herself to sleep under the pillow. His hand stroking her back and softly whispering into her ear words only a father could say from the heart to comfort his child.

_Be my baby..._

"I'll make this right." He swore, every cell in his body meaning it. "Somehow, I'll make her know who you are."

* * *

_I'll look after you..._

Lois was Mrs Indecent, Mrs Unafraid, Mrs Get-out-of-my-way, she certainly didn't cry! Yet, there she was in the horrid green dress Oliver got her to wear for their date, balling her eyes out. Lois sat against the door she slid down seconds ago as Oliver dropped her off to her apartment. Walking her to her door like a gentlemen, expecting a night cap, which she was absolutely not up for.

Moments later she was huddled on the floor, legs against her arms that were wrapped around her stomach as her heart felt like it was on a battle against someone ripping it out. She was crying, huge droplets streaming down her face while inside she was aching and she didn't know why, couldn't even begin to guess of the reason. Her date with Oliver certainly wasn't what she was expecting, it wasn't that good due to a few events, it wasn't horrible either, and he certainly didn't say or do anything to cause this from her. No, she would have definitely kicked his ass instead of sitting on a floor shedding tears.

She plopped her head back against the door and closed her eyes as one teary-eyed little girl haunted her mind.

_You are so beautiful to me.._

* * *

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

You are so beautiful to me (repeat)

* * *

**A/N:**Hopefully it wasn't too bad, please if you read write SOMETHING down in a review. Thanks! This was in fact the ending of Erica's first day in the jump, now on to other days and more happier ones lol. Thanks, REVIEW!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Thanks guys, so much for the reviews!!! UR Awsum!!! :) Inspiration hit me so I couldn't stop to get this chappie out. A whole lot more lighter and funnier chapter then the last one. Enjoy!

* * *

The day was slow, trivially so, and the usual hustle and bustle of the bull pen was barely, at best, a crawl. Lois tapped her pen against her desk, thankful for the inactivity the day seem to bring, since last night she'd been in a mellow mood. Still very much confused about the waterworks that kept her up half the night and the anger Clark pinned her with that night like it was her fault Erica was balling her eyes out.

She was pleasant enough to the girl! In fact, and this was a big fact to Lois, she really liked Erica and that was big because kids and Lois just didn't flow in the universe of possibilities. Though, last night, seeing Erica hurt that way brought out something in Lois she really didn't want to analyze. She felt guilty and she didn't even do anything wrong!

"I _didn't _do anything!" Lois spoke out loud, exasperated, to herself and threw down a stack of papers.

"Uh-Oh, what did you do?" Lois turned to see Jimmy Olsen smiling brightly, a tease on his face as he laid another stack of papers on her desk.

"Nothing!" Lois huffed out, she was getting confused by the minute, things just weren't making since anymore.

"Doesn't look that way to me." Jimmy said, tapping Clark's desk as he walked past. "Clark isn't here."

"Late as usual, nothing new there." Lois dismissed, swiveling toward her computer to find _something_ to do. "Probably still out milking the cows or whatever farm boys do."

Jimmy stopped in front of Clark's chair and flopped down into it, a sneaky smile on his lips. "You two have a lover's quarrel?"

Lois stopped stiff in place and glared at Jimmy causing him to peel himself from the seat with a shaky smile. "I'm back with Oliver, like it's any of your business."

"Whoa, no wonder why the big guy is pissed. You being back with your ex..." Jimmy finished with shaking his head and giving out a low whistle.

"Jimmy!" Lois snapped, her hands itching to wrap around his neck. "Clark could care less about who I date. Why would he?"

"Yea, why would he?" Jimmy gave out in a mysterious voice, brow raised and was halted as Lois grabbed his sleeve as he tried to walk pass.

"What's, up with Smallivlle? What do you mean he's pissed?" Lois inquired, she hated to admit but Clark and her were friends and no matter what happen between them they could always talk, but he didn't call her that morning like always to see if anything was on their reporting agenda.

"You really don't know?" Jimmy asked, surprised as his face shown so. "I thought you would since he was basically mumbling your name."

"Me?"

"Yea, unless he knows any other loud-mouth, bossy, pain-in-the ass Lane." Jimmy quirked, and shrugged his shoulder. "He was here earlier but you know how the big guy likes to disappear every now and again."

"Try whenever you turn your back." Lois muttered to herself, noticing his little 'now you see me, now you don't' acts, but pushed it away like all the other strange things that circulated around him.

"What?" Jimmy asked but is hindered from getting an answer as the man himself walks in and from the looks of it, he still was in a bit of mood.

"Well, well, the prince of corn finally decides to put in an appearance." Lois teased, as per usual, not bothering to pay his brooding moods any attention like always.

"Don't." One word, all it took to freeze Lois' blood and make her realize this wasn't one of his "I can't save the world" or "Whoa is me" brooding sessions. She nearly faltered at the ice in his low tone, but wasn't just going to let that be the end of it.

"Aren't we snippy today? What's wrong, Clark, didn't get a prize in your lucky charms this morning?" Lois snipped back, she was bordering on the edge of being pissed, no, in fact she was already there. Ever since last night when he glared at her, she had a lump of guilt weighing on her chest and she didn't know one damn thing she did to deserve it.

He slumped himself in his chair, not bothering to dignify her with a response which made it all the more worse. Jimmy seeing the tension being something he couldn't joke his way into clearing decided best if he left them to deal with their own issues, love related or not.

Lois was fuming but she wasn't going to let it get the best of her, especially since she didn't know the reason behind this argument in the first place. Clark seemed to be at odds today, but it wasn't nothing new to Lois to know he wasn't having a good day. She just highly doubt it could be anything related to her. So, big deal she went back with Oliver, everyone deserved a second or third chance. They were friends and for him to act that way over _this _was out of character for him and was more on the lines of jealous boyfriend persona. Somehow she knew he certainly didn't hold any feelings other then friendship toward her, because lets be for real, Clark and Lois together was just laughable.

So, why wasn't she laughing?

"How's Erica? I saw her crying last night, is she ok?" Lois tried to be nonchalant about it, but real concern spilled through her words.

"Like you care?" Clark knew he wasn't being fair, but it was something about trying to get a little girl who looked so crushed to sleep, because, oh yea, she's your daughter and she just explained the most horrific story to you, could put anyone in the worst of moods. Especially, when the story she told was the death of her mother, that you find out is one of your best friends you saw strangling one day, not marrying.

"I'm going to pretend you just didn't say that to me." Lois said between clenched teeth, sounding more like a warning then a statement as she raised from her seat and walked over to the copy machine room.

Clark pushed his hands through his thick strands, eating his crow he got up and followed up behind her, grabbing her wrist. "Lois, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

He really didn't know what his problem was, other then the story he had his daughter relive to explain her reason for being here, really got to him. He just wasn't expecting such a horrible revelation, that the person he was beginning to care about past being friends was going to meet such a tragic end. Leaving behind a great pain to their daughter, even though it wasn't her fault that she was human and could die like any other. It was scarring him how much he was feeling for Lois because at that moment knowing what he did, he wanted nothing more then to keep her locked away at his house where no one could touch her or Erica.

Lois turned toward him, ice in her eyes and viens as she snatched her hand from his grasp. "I don't know what's going on here, Smallville, but last time I checked I thought we were friends. As in we talked things out, not just go snappy on someone and expect them to know what the hell is going on?"

Clark hid the curl on his lips, he really enjoyed getting her riled up, but not in this way. It was just hard not to find her cute when she was blowing her lid, especially since knowing they would end up together anyway, was doing nothing for his self control.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said sincerely and couldn't stop himself in time from pushing back a strand behind her ear, his fingers lingering a little too long on her cheek.

Lois gulped and stepped from his touch, she was with Oliver now, but God knows he didn't set her skin a flame just by touching her like Clark's fingers were doing to her. "You should be."

She turned away from him and began to walk through the room hoping the short cut would give her enough time to clear her mind of sparks and electricity and tingles that were sending goosebumps over her skin. It wasn't helping that he was close behind her, close behind and following her.

She came to a stop so suddenly that he almost ran into her and gave him a curious look. "Why are you following me? If your expecting me to say I accept your apology then you can forget about it."

Clark laughed and Lois groaned realizing she said exactly that. "If this is about Oliver, I'm a big girl I think I can handle whatever choice or decision I make in my love life. Sweet of you to be concerned and don't take this the wrong way, Smallville, but lay off."

He came to a stop next to the copy machine as she busied herself making a few prints, Clark leaning against the wall as he watched her. "I'm very much aware, Lois, that you can handle whatever you choose. I also know you're going to do whatever you want despite what anyone else says."

She raised her brow at him, the only one she would allow to speak to her like that and get away with it. "As much as I would love to discuss the latest scoop of your love life, it's not the reason why I want to talk to you."

Lois rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his voice, he was definitely hanging around her too much, and headed back to their conjoined desks.

"Really? I thought my love life was all the rave to hear about, seeing as how you don't have much going on in that department." She gave him a playful wink over her shoulder and laughed at the uneasy look on his face. "So, if this isn't a reprimand about me getting back with Oliver, what is it?"

"I need a favor?" Clark asked in a rush, before he lost his nerve, looking at her with an unsettled smile.

He was absolutely something else. One minute he's mightier then thou, Smalliville the saint, putting forth his judgement in a wrath of will and the next he's back being the farm boy she couldn't help but adore...not like she would admit that. It was just so confusing at times, seeming lately, being around him and not quite have a grip on her bearings.

"What kind of favor?" She asked cautiously not liking the smile that suddenly slipped over his mouth.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it! She should have seen this coming a mile away, some reporter she was. Her face lit up in a smile, anyway, as she shook her head, but how could she have said no? One look in those baby blues and he could practically make her jump from the roof of the Daily Planet if he asked. Lois groaned, slapping her hand over her face, wishing the sting from her hand would take certain...feelings...away.

_I'm with...Ol-....Shoot! What's his name? Right...Right, I'm with Oliver....Oliver, Oliver Queen. Mrs Lois Queen.....Lois Lane Queen?_

Lois shook her head, not liking either case, and with a heavy sigh she tired to get back to the piles of paper that's been calling her attention for nearly thirty minutes and still not a dent had been made in them. Her pen scratching roughly against paper in agitation as a squeaking sound was relentlessly being made, driving frayed enough nerves as it was.

She smiled and just shook her head, trying to ignore the nails-on-chalkboard sound, but with her patience it wasn't working. She gave out a huff as she looked around her computer screen, one small face lit up as attention was finally directed her way. Lois couldn't help but return the smile that was just as contagious as needing to be around the pint sized girl.

Erica sat slouched back in Clark's seat, swiveling back and forth, her face bright with a smile now that it seemed Lois was looking at her. Lois gave a mock scowl as she raised her brow to the girl.

"Sorry, is this bothering you?" Erica asked sheepishly, as she drove her point home and swiveled in the creaky chair again.

Lois smiled wider, reminded of another time this situation played out. "I haven't decided if it's the chair or you in it."

Yes, all his charm, and he could make the devil give up the keys to hell. To Lois Lane, he could talk her into watching over his little cousin. Babysit, his little cousin as she pointed out to him. Whatever it was called, here she was trying to chop the steady growing paper work in half while distractions of a little hazel-eyed, dark-haired girl kept her mind constantly coming back to her. Speaking of hair...

Lois quirked her brow, directing her eyes to Erica's pony tail that had strands sticking in all directions except the right way. The girl didn't seem to mind or care what she looked like, she was in euphoria. Compared to last night, it was as if her balling of tears never happened, and Lois for one couldn't help the light beat in her heart at seeing Erica's cheery face.

"I'm guessing, you're not responsible for the latest hairstyle?" Lois teased and waved the girl over to her.

"Nope, da-cousin Clark did my hair this morning." Erica nearly catching her slip as she walked in front of Lois who turned her around so that the mess she called hair was facing Lois.

"Yea, this has him written all over it." Lois shook her head and gently pulled the band from Erica's long waves. "Clearly, Smallville, needs more lessons in the nurturing department."

Lois using her long fingers began to comb back the girls hair from her face, threading them through her strands to take out what knots she could. As she tried to bring some semblance of order to the girl's wild hair and couldn't help but feel a peace, a relaxation come over her.

"Why do you call him that?" Erica asked, sighing in content.

"Call who, what?" Lois answered with a question of her own as she gather up the thick strands in her hands.

"Clark." Erica iterated, and shrugged. "Why do you call him, Smallville?"

Lois gave a shrug of her own, she never really thought about it, since the first time she called him by that name it seemed so right and it just stuck with him. "I dont' know. To tease him, you know poke fun at him."

"Why?" Erica pressed, she really was curious and more then anything she was loving being under her mom's fingertips once again drawing her hair back like old times.

"Clark, needs a release every now and again. He's always mopping around and I don't know, I tease him to stop all the brooding." Lois barely could get the words out straight. She never had to explain the nick she gave him or what it meant giving it to him. "It's just our own way of communicating, I guess."

"So, you tease him to make him happy?"

"Yes."

"Because you're his friend?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean you like him?"

"Ye-" Lois felt a glare was in order at the sneaky little minx but smiled coolly instead.

If Lois didn't know any better, Erica reminded her so much of herself when she was at that age. Lois was maybe a bit more extreme but it was there. She quickly finished, placing the band securely around the pony tail high on her head.

"Turn around, let me check out my handy work." Lois said instead, and rubbed back a few stray stands on Erica's forehead and smiled contently at the perfect child in front of her.

"You know for no biological relationship to Clark, you sure look a lot like him." Lois pointed out, her head tipping to the side as if looking at a better angle with a curious glance. "Except, for the eyes you could be his sister or even his daughter."

"Clark is kinda young to have a 12 year old." Erica gave her mom a pointed look, a look Lois pulled countless times. "I'm nearly half his age."

"Ok, so not his daughter but you could definitely pull being his little sister." Lois smirked and wiped a strand from Erica's face. She couldn't help the mother-like gesture and pulled back her hand as if she was burned.

Erica pat her hair, feeling the better job her mom did then her dad. "You're really good at this."

Lois shrugged, a teasing smile on her lips. "I practically raised my little sister Lucy, so I know how little girls like their hair."

Erica admired her looks in the darkened monitor screen, fussing over a few strands that wouldn't stay down. "You'd make a great mom one day."

The girl's smile was contagious and it made Lois' own bloom full force. "I don't think having mini Lois-es loose in the world would be such a great thing."

"Not even one?" Erica looked expectantly at Lois, her face on the verge of a frown.

"Only if it's a little girl with your smile." Lois tapped Erica's nose, receiving a giggle from the child, and a strange pull came over Lois, before she knew what she was doing, her fingers were on Erica's sides in a mass of tickles. Erica erupted in a bout of laughter falling onto Lois' Lap as she relentlessly attacked her sides.

"Well, if it isn't the two most beautiful women of Metropolis."

Lois and Erica came to a halt at the sight of Oliver standing before them, a charming smile on his face as he stood there hands in the pockets of his stylish suite.

"Ollie." Lois said, the smile on her face felt more plastered on then real. Her ears for a moment hearing another voice then Oliver's, and a small part of her deep inside wishing it was Clark standing there instead. Then came the smack and sting of reality golfed in guilt that she could possibly think such a thing. She was happy with Oliver, and she cared about him...and she felt like screaming. Why?

Lois gave a short nervous laugh as Oliver walked over to her and leaned over to seal his lips firmly to hers. She groaned, but it wasn't from pleasure, there was no spark or flame of sensation with that kiss. There was, well, it was warm and wet....and that was basically it. Once upon a time his kisses would bring little flutters to her heart.

Now, there was...nothing.

Lois pulled back with an uneasy smile as Erica watched off to the side with clasped fists.

* * *

Chloe jerked up from the couch her feet practically sprinting to the door and opening it for her expected guest.

"Finally, I was beginning to worry." Chloe said as she stepped out of the way allowing Clark to enter. "I assumed you and Lois were off starting World War 3 somewhere."

"Why would you think that?" Clark asked pushing his hand through his hair, his feet not letting him stand in one place for long.

Chloe gave him a look, referring back to last night. "I was there, remember? You were really upset with Lois."

"I apollogized, I was wrong." Clark quick to state. "It's just after hearing what Erica said last night, I was angry at Lois. She died, leaving our daughter with such hurt...leaving me."

Chloe was taken back at the raw emotion that was showing on his face and placed her hand on his arm. "Clark, it's not Lois' fault that she's human and can die like the rest of us can, even like you can."

Clark looked up to see her face. "I know...I...I just wasn't prepared to...to..."

"Come to face with your feelings for Lois?" Chloe asked knowingly, and watched as he raised his brow in shock. "It doesn't take x-ray vision to notice the chemistry between you two. Though I have to say I didn't notice it at first, not like how Jimmy pointed it out every five seconds, back when we were dating."

"And now knowing that we end up together, married, and have a child. A family." Clark sighs out feeling happy for a brief moment before scrubbing his fingers into his eyes. "I don't know what to think or how to feel anymore, especially now knowing her life is in danger."

He turned to her, his face with fear like she never knew could be from him of all people. "I felt dead, like I was really there feeling what my future self was feeling when Erica was explaining everything. I can't find out for real how it truly feels to loose her."

Chloe bit nervously on her lip as she watched Clark pull at his hair and shake his head at the thought of never having that chance with Lois and it frighten her that the monster that killed her cousin in the future was somewhere loose here in their time.

"Exactly, why I think we need to tell her, Clark." Chloe said bravely, taking a step toward him. "Everything."

Clark heard her words, but they might as well have been said to the wall because he wasn't sure that was the answer. He slumped into the wall behind him with a heavy sigh escaping his throat. "Maybe...Maybe I should let it go, Chloe. My life is screwed up now, what made me believe the future would be any different?"

Chloe was shaking her head, frustrated and pained at what he was saying. He was willing to give up on his daughter and on her cousin, to stop the future as they knew it so far from ever happening.

Chloe had tears stinging her eyes, so much so that she could hardly see past them. She only known Erica for a few hours and she had already ripped her heart from her chest and ran away with it. She knew Clark had fell and still was falling for Erica with the look on his face whenever she was around him, and the protective ways that consumed him with her near. She knew right now he was itching to get back to his daughter and for him to say those things was a plunge into her heart.

"You can't honestly stand there and believe what you're saying?" Chloe scolded as she walked in front of him. "You can honestly give them up? Let them go and never look back, on Erica? On, Lois?"

"No." Came his defeated answer, that brought more then a smile to Chloe's face. "I just don't want them hurt because I'm part of their lives."

"Clark, I'm pretty sure Lois knew what she was getting into long before she decided to marry you or have your child." Chloe stated matter-of-factly. "Two big steps, my cousin wouldn't take unless she was fully sure of that path."

Clark nodded and gave out a defeated sigh. "We can't tell her."

"What?! Why?" Chloe looked like she was slapped back from progress. "There's some kind of monster loose out there, who wants Lois dead, and I think that she should have a fighting chance here and have as much say as we do."

"Chloe, we don't even know how we're altering the future by the things we're doing now." Clark expressed flatly.

"Things have already begun to change when that creature decided to play time leap to kill my cousin. Your wife, the mother of your child!"

"That's just it, Chloe, Lois is not my wife and Erica isn't my daughter, not here in this time." Clark felt the bile in his throat rising at the words he forced out, but it was true. "Now, here in this time, I'm just some farm boy who's starting to find his way in the world and Lois...Lois is fast becoming the intrepid reporter she wants to be and she's with Oliver."

"Clark, Oliver is my friend and all, and he's a great person doing great things as the Green Arrow, but when it comes to my cousin's life my money is on the person with a little more steel then Robin Hood."

"This isn't about who can protect her Chloe, Oliver and Lois are in a relationship, he really cares about her and from what I can see Lois wants to work it out between them."

Chloe shook her head as she flopped next to him on the couch. "You don't sound very convinced about Lois' end of them getting back together."

"Maybe because I don't want to see it." Clark hitting the truth though it stung like a wound with salt poured onto it. "And whatever the case I'm not going to let this situation give me an excuse to break up what they have together."

"Clark, this is ridiculous, you already know the ending to the story." She felt like smacking some sense into his head, and would have if she could go unscathed from injury. "More importantly beyond the love triangle is the threat on Lois' life, they are both ignorant of that fact and we can't just keep trying to keep Lois safe from behind the scenes."

She pressed her hand into his arm. "He doesn't have your abilities, Oliver isn't you."

* * *

Erica groaned sickly in her throat as the two kissed, not only because this was her soon to be uncle and soon to be mom in the future, which was hackable enough, but because she seen kisses before and when two people kissed they both shared the joy of it. From the looks on her mom's face, she was trying but was far from it.

Oliver pulled back giving an annoyed glance to the girl as only a innocent smile was given back in reply, while a grateful look passed quickly over Lois' face who sported an uneasy smile from their shared kiss. Her palms were clammy and she wiped them against her skirt covered thighs before clearing her throat.

"Ollie, wh-what brings you around?" Lois was feeling akward around him, not at all like herself.

She was more then happy and even willing to give their third go around the chance in the world. But, now, something really put a dent in that plan and feelings she once greatly had for Oliver, quickly slipped through her fingers like fine sand. They were simply no longer there like someone turned off the switch or, crazily, erased it all away.

Oliver leaned over retrieving a brown picnic basket from the floor and propped it on the desk to Lois' surprise.

"Well, I saw this perfect little spot in Metropolis park and thought maybe a romantic picnic lunch would be a nice change." Oliver replied in a suave note, smiling widely for her approval.

Again, a sickly gaging sounded from Erica and Lois this time too had to join Oliver in the glare at the girl, who just rolled her eyes and walked away to flop in her father's chair.

"So, what do you say to a little food and us being alone with nature?" Oliver's voice low and sultry as he leaned down once again to capture Lois in a kiss.

To Lois' dismay she was actually finding herself pulling away and trying to push through the back of her seat to get away. Fortunately Oliver didn't notice and his cell began to ring, distracting him from his advances.

"Sorry, I have to take this, but I'll be right back." He said, planting a quick kiss on her lips before rushing off to take the call.

Lois actually had the urge to wipe off her lips, it was crazy, and instead of giving in she let out a low groan instead. Her eyes looking up to see the look of disgust on Erica's face. Lois' brows went up at the young girl as she cleared her throat and tapped a few papers against her desk in her hands.

"You don't like, Oliver, much, do you?" Lois asked and watched as Erica looked away with an uneasy look on her face.

"Define, don't like?" Erica reiterated, swallowing hard.

Lois snorted and gave her a look that Erica knew all too well, 'you're busted!'. "Let's try the fact, you tried to give my boyfriend anaphalaytic shock."

"Ugggh..." Erica groaned slumping back more in her seat. "I plead the fifth."

"Over ruled." Lois said raising her brow.

"What about you?" Erica counter-turning the direction of the conversation, she did learn from the best after all. "Do you like him?"

Lois looked short of breath and taken back by her question. "What kind of question is that, he's my boyfriend, of course I like him."

Erica let out a look and sound that she wasn't buying one word Lois said as she tried to keep a straight enough, convincing face.

"I'm...I..." Lois started to stutter and gave an evil eye to the widely smiling girl "I'm going to have a word with Ollie."

She raised up from her seat and pointed to the young girl. "I'll be right back. Stay."

"I'm not a dog." Erica mumbled folding her arms tightly over her chest.

"No, you're right, a dog would listen." Lois smirked and warned the girl with her eyes again to stay put as she went to find Oliver.

Erica sticked her tongue out at Lois' retreating back. "I saw that!"

She groaned at her mother's words and then almost jumped from her skin as a sharp static voice sounded. "Oh my God! Were Auntie Lo and Uncle Ollie just kissing?"

"Shut up Ace! Will you stop screaming, you're going to get us caught!" William shouted and then a muffle sound was heard and more screaming as William try to cover his sister's mouth with his hand.

"William stop!"

Erica took a quick look around before disappearing under her dad's desk and pulled out her communication device. "Are both of you guys trying to get me in more trouble?"

"Erie!" The siblings shouted together as their holigraphic picture came to life in a 3D image from the black box in her hand.

"This is so cool! We can see you in the past!" Ace said excitedly and was nudged by her brother to stop speaking so loudly.

"What took you guys so long to contact me?"

"It seems like there's only certain times when we can talk." William explained. "When the dimensional pull is lined our signals can reach you."

"Yea, that just all went over my head." Erica smirked but was still smiling none the less.

"It means when the gate, so to speak, is strong enough it allows connection between our two times."

Erica was worried and it showed on her face. "The portal, it's weak?"

"Way to go, genius!" Ace punched her brother hard in the arm.

William gave a sorry look to Erica, his own worry showing through. "The portal is getting weaker, no one is sure how long it will stay open."

"Erie, everyone is here, the whole JLA." Ace added. "They're trying to stop Uncle Clark from entering the time machine. They don't know what will happen to him with the portal being so weak."

"This can't be happening." Erica rubbed at her eyes, trying to keep fear at bay. "You guys have to keep him from doing something stupid."

"You mean like you did?" William scolded, and yelped as he was punched again by his sister.

"There's more..." Ace said as she turned her attention back to her cousin as who she was about to mentio made themselves known.

"Here they are!" Came a familiar female voice.

"Did you guys seriously think you could hide from us?" Erica watched as Adrien busted through a door, his sister and the twins behind him.

She watched as William and Alison hurried them in before they were caught by the adults. "We weren't hiding! Well, not from you guys anyway."

"Could of fooled us." Laura repremanded as Jason sped around the group and grabbed the communication device from Williams hand.

"Cool, what is this? A new game?"

"Hey, give that back!" Alison shouted as he sped from their reach.

Erica laughed as she watched Jason's eyes become really big as he pressed his face closer to the screen. "Dude, this game sucks!"

"Wait, is that Erie?" Jenna asked as she bumped her brother to look at the 'new game'.

"Yea it's me guys." She saw as everyone tried to squeeze in to get a look at her.

"Erica, you are so dead when we get a hold of you!" Adrien glared at her.

"How could you not tell us what you were up to?" Laura scolded feeling a bit hurt being left out of the loop.

"There wasn't any time." Erica sighed and took a quick look from under the desk to make sure all was clear. "It's not like anyone believed me about that thing time leaping to kill my mom in the past."

They sighed knowing she was right, it was hard to believe something like that. But now knowing that time travel was possible they didn't have a choice but to believe. "You still should have told us something."

"Umm...guys..." Jason said nervously. "I don't have super hearing, but I think someone is trying to get in here."

"Crap!" Laura shouted in alarm. "It's the adults!"

Erica heard bangs on the door and suddenly the image and sound went all fuzzy to her frustration as it blinked in and out of focus.

"We know you guys are in there open this door up right now!" Chloe boomed as she struck the door again.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kyra warned, the metal door groaning as she tore it off it's hinges.

All her cousins heads turning as they stared at the angry adults looking back at them, their moms standing there with hands on hips.

"Erica, be careful! We miss you!" Alison whispered into the static-sound before it went fuzzy again and then finally blacked out.

"Good luck, guys." She sighed letting her head fall against the wood of the desk.

* * *

Oliver flipped his phone closed as his favorite girl in the world walked toward him. His arms reaching out and catching her around the waist to pull her body close to his.

"Bad phone call?" Lois asked seeing the down look on his face.

"No, just business." He replied, trying to not let the news upset him.

"Business, business?" Lois asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Or Green Arrow business?"

"The last one, but nothing to worry about for today." Oliver replied and smiled surely at her. "So, what do you say about my proposition? You, me and nature taking it's course."

Lois had to laugh at the seductive suggestion he was applying but it soon turned into a cough for two reasons. One being, feelings of romping in nature wasn't on mind, not with him anyway, and two, she did promise a certain someone she'd watch his cousin.

"As much as that offer is really tempting, I really hate to say I won't be able to make it."

"What? Why, not?" Oliver asked. "This hasn't anything to do with Tess? She's not stopping you from going to lunch because it's with me, is she?"

"No, no, I could care less that she doesn't like the fact we're dating." Lois assured, and scrunched up as she knew what she would say wouldn't be liked. "I sorta promised Clark I would babysit Erica for him."

"Clark's cousin?" Oliver blew out annoyed as she presumed he would be. "What are you his nanny now?"

"What do you mean, now?" Lois scoffed not liking what he was implying. "The Kents are on one of the many campaigns Johnathan is dealing with as senator and Clark said he had somewhere important to be. He's my friend, and partner here, we look out for each others back like that."

"It's bad enough you guys seem practically inseparable, with the stay overs at the farm and late nights you spend with him finishing up reports." Oliver said exasperatedly, running his hand through his spiky hair. "But now you're watching 'his' cousin?"

Lois stepped from his touch to glare at him. "The jealous boyfriend act is endearing Oliver, but so not becoming of you."

"Look, I'm sorry." He apologized and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "It's just that I planned for us this perfect lunch to make up for how bad last night went."

Lois felt herself softening "It wasn't that bad and I appreciate it, I really do. I'm still up for it, though, if you're willing to take Erica along."

She rolled her eyes at the look that crossed his face and proceeded to walk off when he grabbed her arm. "Wait...Wait..Wait..."

Oliver flexed his throat as if trying to keep himself under control as she looked at him expectantly.

"Ok, why not? The more the merrrier." He replied plastering on a fake smile for Lois' sake.

* * *

Erica huffed and groan as her legs felt like they were going to give out any minute. She'd been walking for two hours straight without even one darn break to rest.

"Stop walking so fast!" Erica whinnied, wiping droplets from her forehead. "My legs aren't as long as you guys."

Oliver turned around to stare down the annoying girl. "We've only been walking for fifteen minutes. You can't be tired already?"

Lois opened her eyes wide in warning at Oliver and hisses between her teeth. "Be nice."

"Sorry, everyone can't be in perfect model shape like you." Erica snarked as she walked past the two that stopped.

"You know you're really not mummbeling under you breath if people can hear what your saying?" Oliver pointed out thinking he has one upped the girl.

"Who says I was trying to mumble under my breath?" Erica threw at him over her shoulder as she hiked on ahead.

"Nice?" Oliver mocked pointing wildly at Erica in frustration.

Lois raised her brow not backing down from what she said and it showed hard and clearly in her eyes that glared at him.

"Fine, I'll be nice." Oliver strained between his teeth and walked off to catch up to Erica. "Yo, munchkin, wait up!"

"It's Erica! Not munchkin!"

Lois shook her head and let out a disgruntled sigh as she caught the word "ass" directed from Erica to Oliver.

* * *

She had a feeling this wasn't the perfect picnic Oliver had planned when he decided to take his girlfriend out for lunch. Lois rolled her eyes at Oliver still rubbing at his hair where some strands were missing and between Erica's fingers. He sure wasn't going to give her another piggyback ride any time soon or ever again, for that matter. After she panicked, supposedly seeing a 'spider' and latched onto his hair screaming wildly as she tried to get away from the bug on his shoulder.

"Here we are." Oliver announced placing down the green and white patched picnic quilt to the ground. Green, it figured.

"This is it?" Erica asked obvious 'not liking it' in her voice as she looked around intently. "I think I see a dead squirrel."

"It's a beautiful spot." Lois commended and gave a warning look to her child. "It's a perfect spot for a picnic."

Erica glared as Oliver gave her a smugged, haughty smile and huffed down onto the quilt.

"So, Erica you must be use to tons of picnics back home on your own farm." Oliver asked as Lois busied with taking the food and plates out of the basket that sat in the middle of the quilt.

"That is so racists!" Erica chocked out in mocked offense. "Just because my Uncle is a Farmer that lives on a farm, his whole family must then live on a farm and be farmers too?"

Oliver face scrunched up in scared-confusion, slightly afraid that he offended her as his eyes locked on her like she was crazy. "How is that possibly racists?!"

Erica keeled over, hands over her stomach as she fell back in a bout of laughter loud enough to spook some birds off. "You, should have seen your face! It was so comical!"

Oliver's face dropped as he was played by Clark's cousin that he was finding more annoying by the minute. "Har...Har...Har..."

Even Lois found herself needing to hide a laugh behind her hand as she finished getting the rest of the items from the picnic basket and shrugged as Oliver looked at her in betrayal.

"Can't wait to have you over for the pool parties, you'll be good entertainment." Oliver smirked and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of some of the expensive merlot he brought along.

"Now you're trying to drown me!" Erica panicked in fake fear as she grabbed at her neck. "I can't swim!"

Oliver looked like he was going to find the tallest building in Metropolis and jump, he could practically feel his feet starting to march.

"She's kidding." Lois said, not knowing how she really knew but deep down inside she knew and watched as Oliver dug his fingers into closed eyes letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Erica, why don't you go into the woods and pick Lois some flowers for me." Oliver said and then tried a hand at bribery. "Here, I'll even pay you twenty bucks."

"Oliver." Lois scolded lightly and shook her head in amusement.

"What? Every kid needs some pocket money." He said looking at Lois before his eyes fell back on Erica, waving the bill toward her. "So, twenty dollars?"

"Please, Erica, pick some flowers for me?" Lois asked sweetly, trying to give Oliver some peace from the girl, though it annoyed her to a great degree that Oliver didn't find the girl as amazing as she did.

Erica gave him a bored look and exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. "If you guys wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask."

She got to her feet, brushed her bottom off and started to walk to the woods and then on second thought went back in front of Oliver, snactched the twenty from his hand before taking off in a sprint toward the heavily tree-filled area.

"I want to hear and see you at all times, young lady!" Lois shouted after the retreating girl.

She took one look at Oliver and let out a pent up laugh she could no longer contained, her shoulders practically shaking to keep it at bay as she fell onto her back. Oliver taking the opportunity laid his body slightly against hers as he propped his head into his hand to look down at her.

"That girl is something else." Oliver said shaking his head. "She kinda reminds me of you, maybe, why I put up with her."

"Maybe, why I like her so much." Lois smirked teasingly, shrugging her shoulders. "Though, I don't think she is like me at all."

"Are we talking about the same kid here?" Oliver raised his brow.

Lois laughed and raised her hands to circle his face. "How about we stop talking about kids and put our lips to better use?"

"Mmm, sounds good to me." Oliver whispered and dipped his head down to capture her lips.

"I FOUND A FLOWER!" Erica shouted off somewhere amongst the trees the sound echoing loudly and breaking the two apart before their lips connected.

Oliver shook his head and tried again to kiss his girlfriend who looked like she wanted, no, needed, according to her eyes this kiss as much as he was craving for it. He maneuvered his body on top of hers, his arms resting on either side of her head as he lowered his mouth down to hers.

"FLOWER!" Erica voice came as she spotted and picked another one.

"ANOTHER ONE!"

Oliver was beginning to steam, this was so not what he envisioned for his and Lois' lunch especially what became of their date last night. He was trying to fix it with the most romantic idea, something different then the everyday going out to fancy restaurants deal. But, no, just like last night his plan was being shot straight to hell.

"I FOUND A WHITE ONE!" Voice even louder then the last times. "OPPS! NEVERMIND, IT'S BIRD POO!"

Lois fed up with the delay clung both hands to his face and shoved his mouth down hard against hers, desperately wanting to feel what she use to feel for Oliver. Her mouth gorging on his like it was the last thing she had left to do, so she had to make it count. Fast and vicious, she took control, nipping his bottom lip and sliding her tongue to sooth the stings. He opened his mouth eagerly, moaning his delight as their tongues connected in a duel of supremacy.

She tried to enjoy it, she really did, pouring all her sexual appetite into that kiss. She use to have feelings for him, she could remember it well from the first and second times they tried to date. It was a flickering flame, not a bonfire, but still there burning bright between them. No matter, though, how much pleasure and satisfaction Oliver was getting from it. Lois felt absolutely nothing, it was like kissing a wooden plank, but so much worse. And she remembered his kisses, they brought a flash to her body, not a electrical, sizzling torrent like one impostor green arrow did one night in a back alley of Metropolis.

_Maybe, that's my problem, he did something to me! His kiss was so damn incredible that now I can't be satisfied with anyone else!_

The sickening thought that she would no longer be satisfied by any other guy except for that impostor in the alley brought Lois straight up nearly knocking a breathless Oliver off her.

"Wow, Lois!" Oliver breathed out rough in stunned pleasure. "If that's a promise of better stuff to come tonight, then I'm definitely clearing my scheduel."

Lois turned her head away in a pounding guilt for not feeling the same way back, the pain stabbing her like a cold blow to the stomach that she just wasn't feeling anything for Oliver and it was confusing her. The only lips she could think of or wish were on hers was that impostor Green Arrow and it caused havoc of guilt and desire to run rampant within her. _I'm so screwed..._

"Umm...I'm gonna go help Erica with those flowers." Lois quickly explained raising to her feet and started off leaving a bewildered Oliver behind.

"ERICA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Lois shouted disappearing into the wooded area. "ERICA! YOU BETTER NOT BE PLAYING WITH THAT BIRD CRAP!"

Oliver shook his head as his mind try to wrap around exactly what happen. He was enjoying the kiss of his life when Lois nearly tossed him off like a leaf and jolted off like a frighten deer into the woods.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked the air as he still sat in a daze from the amazing kiss and Lois' reaction.

His eyes turn, followed by his head as something glossy caught his attention on the picnic blanket. Stretching over his hand grasped the slightly crumpled paper bringing it closer to view to see that it was a picture. His brows furrowed in concentration as he studied those who were in it. His eyes went suddenly wide, and forgetting to swallow and breath at a time, had him chocking to get rid of the saliva that entered the wrong pipe.

There in front of his unbelieving eyes were the Kents ,looking slightly older, standing among Lois and Clark lovingly, as who was held in Clark's arms, straddled on his hip? But a younger Erica, as all of them stood there looking like one big happy family smiling widely at the camera waiting for it to flash and take the picture. That wasn't got his eyes nearly popping out of it's sockets, though, but what was on Clark and Lois' finger, their ring finger to be exact. The same golden wedding band upon their left hand. If that wasn't enough and this was a dead heart stopper...

"What the hell?!" Oliver chocked again, unfolding and smoothing the slightly crumpled picture as his eyes peered closely at the time stamped in the bottom corner. " Date, August 15, 2019?"

* * *

**A/N: **Yea I know ya'll just loved that cliffie. lol Thanks for reading, now REVIEW!!! Plz. Thanks!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **First I want to say SORRY for the long wait, but I PASSED my Nursing Exam!!!! Yeah me, now onto the 2nd half of my first year, and soon 2nd year of Nursing!!! Thanks to EVERYONE for their good lucks and words of encouragement and thanks so much for keeping the story alive, n bumping it and pressing me to get another chapter up. Thanks so much for all the reviews guys!!!

**Special Thanks:** To **lovinredclark **she gave me the idea for Lois' dream sequence part and I sorta ran with the idea lol. Thanks so much and again for that part, hopefully I did it justice. lol

Also since it's two days before Christmas I want to wish Everyone a Merry Christmas (2008), Happy Holidays, a Happy, safe and Fun New Year (2009)!!! Peace and Love :)

**Now:**go use the bathroom, grab some popcorn or something to eat a litter of soda or something to drink, sit in the most comfortable chair you own cuz this is going to be a long and hopefully interesting ride. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ding!_

The silver elevator doors slid open, Erica was first to push pass the two to get off in a hurry. Oliver being bumped out of the way from Lois as she rushed between them.

"I think she's starting to warm up to me." Oliver smirked, but truly not believing what he said.

"Thanks for trying to get along." Lois said, allowing him to hold her hand as they stepped from the elevator. "I know the picnic didn't go the way you had in mind..."

Oliver stopped in front of her. "Are you kidding me? I think it was a huge success."

Lois quirked up her brow at him. "Well, if your plan invovled getting poison ivy then, yea, I guess so."

"I still don't know why she isn't itching too and she's the one who gave them to me." Oliver trying to keep his hands from itching furiously at his neck and looked down at Lois' hand entwined with his. "Or you for that matter. I've been holding your hand since we stepped onto the elevator."

"I've had some kind of freakish immunity against it since I was a little kid. Wierd, I thought I was the only one." She waved off after a puzzled glance toward Erica.

"Look, Oliver, I'm sure she didn't know that the three pointy leaf plant was poison ivy." Lois said to the curious face he was making at the girl.

"Yea, but I do remember asking for flowers, not leaves." Oliver retorted, and then stuffed his hands in his pockets giving up. "It doesn't matter. Did you have a good time?"

Lois stopped herself from looking away guiltily as she stepped up closer to him, her hand smoothing up his suit-clad chest. "It was interesing...."

Oliver's face dropped at the polite answer Lois gave and she let out a small chuckle at the look as she pressed her body up closer to his.

"Besides we can always try again...alone...next time."

"Cousin Clark!" Erica shouted in delight as she launched herself into Clark's waiting arms, he lifting to settle her on his hip with ease.

Oliver noticed how Lois quickly stepped away from him like some dirty little secret, while his hand instinctively fingered the edges of Erica's picture deep in his pants pocket.

"Smallville." Lois greeted a bit caught off by Clark suddenly standing there. A look of unease on his face at witnessing the two trying to get close had her swallowing hard and feeling uncomfortable, like she was cheating or something.

Lois rocked on her heels, and jumped into a rant of conversation, seeing how the others weren't being verbal and Clark stood there with unreadable, piercing blues staring her down along with Erica and her hazel orbs.

"As you can see, Smallville, she's still in one piece." Lois nearly chocked out, her throat surprisingly dry in his presence. "I'm not as bad with the wee ones as I thought."

Oliver's eyes studied the two, the looks on their faces were telling things a child couldn't even miss. And believe him, Erica wasn't missing one single signal. His eyes fell on her, the picture spoke volumes but her face confirmed it all. How any of it was even possible was another matter he couldn't even begin to phantom.

Yet, the way Erica smiled and kept her eyes glued on Lois, as if blinking would all make it disappear, wrenched the knife in his gut that much more deeper, that what he had in his pocket was the real thing.

Clark nodded giving a curt smile as he looked from his daughter in his arms to his daughter's mother. "Thanks again, Lois, you really helped me out today."

Lois shrugged indifferently and smiled. "You're lucky that I like you're cousin so much, but really did you have to go break up a fight between the cows or something?"

"I'm offended!" Chloe said in mock defense, stepping up behind the two. "You called me a cow?"

Lois twirled around at the sound of her cousin's voice, a huge grin on her lips andnot letting another secondgo by before she had her arms firmly wrapped around the younger blonde. "Chloe, oh my God, you're here!"

Chloe barely had time to prepare herself for the tackle and actually kept from falling on her rear-end. "Geesh, I should stay away more often."

Lois smacked her hard on the arm and watched as she laughed and rubbed her offended part. "Ever since you moved to Gotham and interned at the Gotham Banner, I don't see you anymore."

The blonde gave her older cousin a pointed look and laughed. "Lois, we speak on the phone everyday."

"It's not the same." Lois gave a fake scold before returning back to previous excitement. "Come on you have to tell me everything and no skimping on the details, either."

"Maybe you should start off with your relationship with Bruce." Clark teased, allowing Erica to slip down to her feet.

Lois' eyes went wide as she rounded on her cousin. "As in Bruce Multi-Billionaire Wayne?"

Lois gave another hard blow to Chloe's arm again. "Owwww!"

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Lois smirked. "When I was at your wedding?"

Chloe nibbled guiltily on her lip and tried to find a new subject and noticed the basket in Oliver's hand. "So, you guys went out on a picnic, huh?"

Lois gave out an irritated huff at how Chloe was avoiding the question. "Long story short me and Oliver are back together and we went out for a lovely picnic in Metropolis Park."

Oliver almost gave a snort of protest on the 'lovely' part but was able to keep the sound from coming out his throat.

"He got poison ivy." Erica piped up not caring that her lips were in a smugged smile.

Chloe noticed the slightly inflamed skin on Oliver's neck and his twitchy hands trying to keep from scratching, and took a step away from him.

Oliver slightly glarred at the girl as a fake sweet smile claimed his lips. "Yea, thanks for the present munchkin."

"You're welcome." Erica replied back smartly and was bumped by Clark who just gave an uneasy smile to Oliver.

Chloe gave a mischievous glare to Clark for spilling the beans on Bruce as a wicked smile came over her lips. "She is so adorable Clark, this is your cousin?"

Clark gave a glare of warning, as his tightly-closed jaw flexed as he spoke. "Yeah."

"Funny, she reminds me so much of someone." Chloe noted, eyes skimming to Lois quickly before looking back at Erica. "Wonder, who?"

Erica giggled behind her hand wrapped around her mouth at the inside joke, that was lost to the other two, or so she thought, as Clark's eyes cut even more at her favorite Aunt.

"So, this is the important thing you had to do?" Lois asked giving an accusing look to Clark. "You were visiting Chloe and you didn't even tell me?"

Clark's jaw dropped as he looked at her exasperated that it never failed that he would endup on Lois' bad side one way or the other. He was really in the fire right now, it seemed like everyone was trying to throw some kind of fault at him. Erica watched in amused interest, grinning widely at the mess her dad always wound up in.

"Don't be so harsh on him, Lois." Chloe said and quickly thought up an explanation in his defense. "Clark is actually the reason I'm in Metropolis. He's been telling me how much you were missing me, so, here I am."

Clark eyed Chloe at what she said, it wasn't a total lie, not really, before looking to Lois and smiling widely with agreement that what Chloe said was right. He wasn't particularly liking the fact that they weren't telling Lois the whole truth, especially lately with him knowing what he did.

"Exactly." Clark agreed allowing his own smugness through.

Lois brows furrowed as she was stunned by the thoughtful gesture. They were friends and she knew he cared as a friend for her, with the countless times that he saved her butt from the frying pan. But, it was always the small things that Clark did that made her wonder just how deep his 'caring' lied.

"Thanks, Smallville." She took a step in front of him andbefore she knew what she was doing her lips were on his cheek, leaving behind a soft kiss.

_'What the hell was that?" _Lois thought as realization of what she just did flooded her senses.

The others weren't too far behind in being stunned by her actions as well. Chloe mouth gaped open as she stared wide-eyed from her Cos to Oliver, to her surprise wasn't as shocked or upset as she expected him to be. He stood there a calculating expression on his face and slowly nodding knowingly at what had happened. Almost, as if, he _knew_ something.

Lois stepped back awkwardly from Clark's cheek, still not believing what she had done, and noticing her hand lying on his chest not knowing exactly when she placed it there. She gulped as her eyes fluttered up to stare into blues that were hypnotized by the gesture, and a look of strong feelings deep down inside of him were coming toward the surface.

It scared her to a degree to see it so clearly there on his face, but shockingly she wanted more, and it puzzled him that 'she' could bring it out of him so easily. They stood there transfixed by each other and not knowing, and truely, not wanting the moment to end.

"Well, why don't we leave you ladies to catch up on some girl talk." Oliver announced clapping his hands and rubbing them together, breaking the spell between the two.

Lois bit on her lower lip, eyes wide, but clearing her face as she turned around to her 'boyfriend', a plastered smile on her lips. "Yea, Chlo, we have lots to catch up on."

"I'd say." Chloe smirked bemusedly at Lois' behavior toward Clark, but clears her throat at the look being directed her way. "I mean yea...we do...lots."

Lois slipped to Oliver with an innocent smile as she leaned in giving him a lingering kiss as if trying to prove who she really was with, but to Lois it seemed like herself was the main person she was trying to convince. Clark pulled at his tie, trying to control the itchy feeling under his skin that he couldn't reach to scratch at seeing Lois that way with Oliver.

He looked up to see Chloe with a raised brow at him and her lips moving in a silent whisper. "Jealous much, Clark?"

Clark cut his eyes at his best friend, and couldn't deny the release of tension as Lois stepped from Oliver, who stood there not affected by what she just did, like it meant nothing. Clark barely had a whole kiss session with Lois when he played the fake Green Arrow, and if it wasn't for the years of control he had over his powers a building would have definitely been burning down in the alley that night.

"Coffee?" Lois rasped out and locked her arm with Chloe as she quickly ushered her cousin to the elevator doors.

"Yea, sure." Chloe replied and looked over her shoulder at the three left behind as she was nearly pulled away.

Clark glanced awkwardly toward Oliver as they stood there in silence, the look of coy knowing never leaving his face. Oliver didn't seem bothered by the lack of conversation, or maybe Lois was just rubbing off on Clark too much, because the lack of exchange of words was killing him. Clark rocked on his heels his hands stuffed in his pockets much the same way Oliver was, but his lips were pursed as he stared Clark down as if waiting for him to do a trick or suddenly confess it all; everything Oliver knew he knew.

Clark cleared his throat, giving a sheepish grin as he was at a lost of what to say. "I'm...I'm gonna go fax some reports."

He started off to do just that, Erica trialing in suit behind him followed by Oliver who coolly pursued after the two. "Mind if I have a word with you, Clark."

"Um, sure go ahead." Clark couldn't get out straight, his hands picking up some stacks of paper left on his desk after Lois' beta-ship on them.

He stood there a moment, waiting for Oliver to start. "Maybe somewhere alone. You know guy talk?"

"Sure." Clark almost replied grudgingly, his gut telling him this had to do with something about Lois, and it wasn't going to be pretty either.

Clark nodded him toward the direction of an empty room, taking the lead as Oliver followed behind him. Erica flopped down in her mother's chair with a huff that she was always kept in the dark about things.

"Not like I can't use my super-hearing." She mumbled exasperatedly to them not willing to speak in front of her.

"Don't you dare." Clark warned low enough for her ears only as he made his way to the room. Oliver behind him and not seeing as his lips slightly moved.

Erica groaned how could she forget her dad had super-hearing also. Duh! She felt like whacking herself in the head at her own stupidity and slipped further back into the chair.

"I mean it, Erica." His voice came to her ears again. "Listen on Lois, but keep those ears from this room."

"It's not ok to spy on you but you're telling me to do it to-it's mom by the way."

"Look, whatever...just keep a look out for her." Clark tried to make her understand. "That thing could be anywhere, and I want Lois to have as much coverage as we can give her."

"Okkkaaaay!" Erica dragged out, not too happy by the idea that she would be missing out on juicer talk and trained her ears through the bull pen toward her mom off somewhere getting coffee with her Aunt Chloe.

_"Enough sugar, don't you think, Lo?"_

_"Oh crap!"_

_"Lois are you ok?" _

_"I don't know, Chlo. It feels like I'm going insane."_

_"Lois, you're scaring me."_

_"I should be the one scared, here."_

_"Lois...you're not...you're not pregnant are you?"_

_"Yes, Chloe, 6 weeks to be exact."_

_"Lois! That so wasn't funny."_

_"Please, me and Oliver never got around to playing the horizontal mambo. Not like we didn't come close, very close. He was always off being the Gre-busy."_

_"I can see why you're crazy."_

_"No it's not the sex, Chlo!"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Chloe! Wait are you and Bruce..."_

_"I'll never teeeeellll."_

_"Chloe!"_

_"No, well not yet anyway. But back to you, if no sex isn't the issue, what's wrong?"_

_"It's....I dunno....it's like....I-I can't explain it..."_

_"Lois, spit it out!"_

_" Clark, OK!"_

_"Lois, you're not making sense......oooooooh!"_

Erica's hearing faded from the two as the realization of what her mom was trying to get across to her Aunt, hit home to her as well too.

"Oh boy!"

* * *

Oliver closed the door to the communications room as Clark fumbled nervously with loading the fax machine while in his nervousness he kept pushing the wrong buttons.

"Guy talk?" Clark started, banging the side of the machine a few times like that would help. "Is that the secret code now when you want to talk anything hero business related?"

Oliver walked over to an empty chair at the long conference table, regarding Clark with smooth eyes as he lounged back as if still waiting for Clark to break down into a confession any minute now.

"I'm thinking about taking Lois with me to Moscow." Oliver said, as what he expected from Clark happened, he instantly turned to face him with the hint of concern in his features.

"Russia?" Clark asked as he looked at Oliver who only nodded as his hands were busily toying with what look like a small square paper.

"Yea, I think I might have a few leads on where Lex could be and what he might be up to." Oliver shrugged and held the crumbled white square still in his hand. "I figured it would be nice for Lois to truly get to know me at the same time."

Clark's heart was doing double time in his chest at the thought of Lois not being around, for his own selfish reasons, if he was going for honesty, and because of the fact that he had no idea where the hell that being was that wanted her dead.

His instincts and emotions got the best of him as he dragged his hand through the thick strands of his head and instantly blurted out.

"You can't!"

Oliver nodded as if knowing he would get that answer. "I thought you would say that."

Clark gave him a puzzled look not sure what he meant. "I mean, don't you think it's dangerous dragging Lois into the middle of it all?"

"You can drop the facade, Clark." Oliver slid the square paper in his hand down the table, the paper which really was a picture came to a stop in front of Clark. "Just when I thought I knew everything there was to know about you."

Clark reached out picking up the picture, his hand shaking and he didn't know why until his eyes set firmly upon what it had to show off. There his blues saw exactly what Oliver saw moments earlier. The familiar yellow farm house in the background, in front stood his mom and dad, but they were....older?

They were standing with him and Lois, it would have been like other pictures they had before, yet this one stood out like a sore thumb from all the rest because unlike all the others they owned. Erica wasn't in any of them younger then what she was now, being held lovingly in his arms as not only on his finger but Lois' as well, a solid gold wedding band.

Like Oliver before his heart gave a hard jerk in his chest at the most significant feature on the picture, down in the right hand corner was a time stamp that showed the date Aug 19, 2008.

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing this is your first time seeing it?" Oliver questioned, as this wasn't one of the things he expected. "Yet, you're not as shock as you should be."

"I don't know what to say."

"What is there to say?" Oliver dismissed, and shrugged painfully. A blow on his face at discovering something that changed everything and Clark couldn't help but see the sadness in his eyes. "The picture tells it clearly. Erica isn't from this time, Lois is your wife or soon will be and me...I'm just in the way."

Clark sighed out heavily, it wasn't suppose to happen like this. Oliver really cared for Lois and though Clark knew how the story would play out, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend...both of them.

"Oliver, I'm sor-"

"Sorry, Clark? Not only did you kiss my girlfriend, but you end up marrying her." Oliver laughs out dejectedly not holding a trace of hard feelings toward him.

Not much he could use against Clark anyway. The truth was right there, Erica was here, the picture was real he had no doubt about that. The future he planned or thought he would have with Lois just wasn't going to exist. Not if he didn't use deceit and steal his way into her life, but he was just not that kind of person.

"The funny thing is I can't say I'm really surprised about any of this."

Clark took a step toward his friend and leader of the JLA, worried to asked but it came out anyway as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "What are you plan on doing?"

Oliver looked up to lock eyes with his. "Something that needs to be done."

* * *

An hour later Clark and Oliver emerged from the room, a pound of knowledge like dropped bricks on Oliver shoulders as he tried to keep up his usual appearance. Erica swivelled around in her mom's chair toward the two as they made their way over to her at the desks her parents shared.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Erica." Oliver said as he stood before the girl. "I really enjoyed having you at the picnic today."

Erica eyes slowly looked up, an uneasy glaze in her eyes as she fidgetedin the chair. Oliver seemed different, like he got the wind knocked out of him or received the worst news in his life. It made her stomach drop and heart constrict in her chest at the solemn mood her uncle appeared to be in now.

"Sorry about the poison Ivy." She said in a small voice, feeling bad for her uncle's mood.

"Long forgotten." Oliver replied a sincere smile beaming back to her, before squatting to his ankles in front of her.

"Take care of your mom, Erica." He told her and got a slight nod as she didn't quite understand. "Lois, is lucky to have you. The both of you"

Erica's eyes went beyond wide as the words struck home, they went from Oliver to her dad behind him. He wasn't shock at all and this let her know that the hour or so alone was spent explaining her story. Oliver raised back to his feet, passing a quick glance to Clark and patting Erica's head before walking to the elevators to leave.

She turned around after following Oliver's leave with her eyes, a look of shock on her face as she stared at her dad. Clark stepped closer to her handing back the picture that belonged to her, making everything clear. Erica looked up her eyes conveying the pain she felt inside at the mistake she unintentionally caused.

"What did I do?"

* * *

Oliver didn't see as he threw his items unceremoniously into the open luggage on his bed, he didn't care if it was a mess instead of being organized. His mind was elsewhere and no amount of alcohol was going to take the sting away of the choice he had to make.

No, he didn't have to. He could be a selfish man and take Lois like he planned on doing. Steal her away and cheat, she wouldn't be none the wiser. Come on, who could believe their daughter came from the future in a time where traveling in portals to the past was possible, to save the life of her mom where she couldn't in the future.

Like any living thing, Erica's story relayed by Clark tore at his heart and before he even heard it, the picture alone told him there was no room in Lois' life other then being a friend. The hick from Smallville and the big city girl Lane became what everyone saw written in the stars, what he could even see in the first few days meeting the two together in action; being themselves around each other.

Yet, here he was packing up his bags to leave, because as selfish as he thought himself to be, he couldn't be the type of bastard to do such a thing. Clark had become a good friend, who saved his ass countless times and Lois though he cared for her more then she would ever know, he knew deep down inside the feeling wasn't mutual.

Lois made herself known as her brown heals clapped against his marble floor. Oliver looked up at the vision that could always capture his breath, casual in a matching tan jacket and long skirt a white blouse peeking through that hugged her body like skin. Her hair up in a pony tail, the light chestnut color with the blondish highlights that always made her look far too young for how mature she really was. The dark chocolate of her natural hair color fit her far better as he compared her to herself in the future in Erica's picture.

"I was going to come by later anyway..." Lois' voice hesitant to speak as she held her hands together. She could feel the tension in the air, being a reporter after all, but didn't know the reason for it. "...but you wanted to see me now?"

Oliver tore his eyes away from her as he went back to his closet to grab his clothes on hangers and throw them in a suit bag, rumbled and in a disarray, not at all like him. Lois couldn't help but see, and it made the unease she was feeling all the more stronger--something was wrong.

"We're going somewhere?" Lois voiced, proud she kept her words steady. "You should have said so when you called, I could have started packing before I left."

"Lois..." Oliver breathed out heavily and slumped down in his chair, rubbing his hand down his face before looking up to pierce her with his eyes.

She stood their in anticipation and almost a dread of what he would say, but he didn't say anything. He got to his feet and walked past her as he left from the room, she behind on his trail. Oliver walked up the stairs to the platform where the huge clock like-face was used as a wall to hide his Green Arrow identity and gadgets. It slid open with a push of a button, his hands went busy taking items from the wall to expect them closely.

"I'm going to Moscow." He finally spoke, his back facing her as if he couldn't stand the sight of her right now. "I'm leaving tonight...I don't know how long I will be there."

"JLA, business?" Lois replied knowingly as she slowly ascended the stairs to where he was. "If you're asking me, the answer is yes. I don't care how long it is. I want to go."

"I'm not asking you, Lois." Oliver's voice an edge, as he gave her a hard glance over his shoulder. "We both know it's not what you really want."

"What the hell do you know about what I want?" Lois fumed, her brows in angry arches. "I'm here, Ollie, aren't I? I've always been here, even when you tried to keep me at arms length with being the Green Arrow. Even when I found out, nothing changed the way I felt about you."

"Lois, you were the one who broke up with me the second time, on this little-go-round." Oliver accused, not meaning the harshness in his words.

"I didn't want to share, I didn't think I could, and I tried to convince myself I wasn't some selfish bitch because I couldn't stand to see my man being pulled away from me when the world needed him more." Lois wiped furiously at her eyes, and that's all it took for Oliver to close the distance between them and wrap her in his embrace.

"I still haven't gotten the chance to prove it." Lois mumbled in his chest before wiping her face against his shirt and laying her cheek into his shoulder. "Don't do this, Ollie."

Oliver kissed the top of her head, he didn't want to, God knows he didn't, but his fate wasn't with her. "You're not selfish, Lois. You're afraid...you're afraid to let me go...not because you love me...I know you care, but it's different..."

She pulled from his arms, anger etched on her face as it turned red with hidden fury, her eyes cutting like steel. "...you're afraid to be alone and the real reason you don't want me to leave."

Oliver's head jerked to the side followed by a loud _whack _as Lois' palm connected with his face, he tasted blood and just nodded as he went back to the room that held his alter ego. "You always did have a mean right hook."

"You ass!" Lois screamed, and paced in hard-to-contain-anger, back and forth on the platform. "Two days! Two days after I so willingly wanted to give you--to give us another shot and now..._now _you're leaving?"

"It's for the best-"

"The best for who? You?"

"No, you!" Oliver shook his head angrily, as he threw a few things into a black duffel bag. "It's best that I leave, that we stop pretending that we want more from each other."

"Who said I was pretending?" Lois spat out and stalked toward him, grabbing his arm so he would face her. "I want you...I want us!"

He turned to her, cupping his hand over her check and kissing her forehead. "No...you want Clark."

Oliver walked past her leaving her stunned for once in her life with no retort or objection back as she slid, weak-kneed, onto a bench in his Green Arrow room. Tears were burning her eyes again and she didn't bother to wipe them away; she didn't have the strength to hide it anymore. He was right, the fight of trying to cling to Oliver was in her way battling what she really was feeling and she hated herself for putting Oliver in the middle of it, for using him.

"You're crazy." Was her only feeble attempt to battle what he was saying.

"You might not know it now, but you will soon...you're in love with him...I think you always have..." Oliver continued as he went over some files in his laptop, making sure his flight and certain things were set for his long stay in Russia. "...but in true Lane fashion it spooked the hell out of you to really feel something like that, especially toward Clark of all people. So you hid it, and fought it tooth and nail every step of the way."

"I really do care about you, Ollie, I really wanted this to work." Lois whispered, her voice rough, looking away from him as he came to stand in front of her.

"I know you do, Lois, but I want more..." Oliver answered truthfully. "...I am selfish."

"So this is it? You really are dumping me...again." Lois stated, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Yea, I guess I am." He replied sadly, and handed her a Manila envelope.

She looked up confused, her eyes showing so to him as she took it from his hands. "What's this?"

"Talk to Clark, before you open this. It will give you the answers..." Oliver looked around and gestured widely. "...to all of this."

"Clark? What does he have to do with anything?" Lois snapped and tried to rip open the tan-ish envelope, but his hands upon hers stopped her proceedings.

"Everything." Oliver said, his eyes boring straight into her hazels. "Just wait until you to talk to him."

"Ollie, please." Lois found herself almost begging but quickly cut to stern words of warning. "If you leave this time, there won't be anymore chances...I will not give you another one."

Oliver placed his finger under her chin, his thumb smoothing over her bottom lip. "I'm not going to need it."

Lois closed her eyes at the feel of a gentle kiss from his lips upon hers that stayed but briefly as she felt him pull away and heard the clap of his feet on the marble floor as he left her...for good.

* * *

Shelby's head perked up from the porch step as Clark's truck came to a crunching stop on the gravel in the driveway next to the yellow farm house. He barked and ran to meet his masters, tail wagging and tongue happily hanging from his mouth.

Clark squatted down to recieve the golden, shaggy pooch. "Hey, boy, missed us?"

His blues looking up as Erica walked passed without even acknowledging Shelby or himself. Her head was down and she was quiet the whole ride back from Metropolis. She was so silent that he thought she was sleeping but she wasn't, she was just sitting there staring out of the window.

He got to his feet, brushing off his hands on his thighs before super-speeding to the front of the door. "What's with the long face?"

Erica, caught herself from almost walking into him, and huffed as she step away and took a seat on the top of the steps. "He's going to break up with her, isn't he?"

Clark dropped down next to her, Shelby making himself comfy between them as Clark rubbed his hands together like he had a terrible itch that wouldn't go away. Erica didn't need to hear the answer, his non-verbals were enough to tell her the truth and the guilt sliced right through her. More then anything she wanted her mom to be with her dad, not with Oliver, they were so wrong for each other, but it wasn't suppose to happen this way.

"It's my fault." Erica sighed out bitterly. "Mommy is going to be hurt because of me. I didn't even know the picture was missing from my pocket."

He reached out placing his large hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "It's not your fault, Erica. He would have found out, if not by this way, then by me telling him."

"You were going to tell him. When?" Erica asked turning toward him, her interest piqued by the idea.

"It wasn't going to be soon, but he was planning on taking Lois to Moscow..." He said stroking Shelby's shaggy coat. "...I couldn't let him do that..."

"So you told him, but I bet he kinda already knew something was up, since he saw the photo." She replied, her own hands petting Shelby between his ears.

"Come on, I'll make us some of my mom's famous hot cocoa." Clark got to his feet and held the door open for Erica as she walked in.

Erica jumped and spun around to the window as a loud boom rung in the distance, with her super-hearing it could have been a nuclear blast the way it sounded. Followed by the loud roar a constant thudding dropped as the heavens opened up and a heavy shower poured.

"It's just a storm." Clark told her over his shoulder as he fetched a couple mugs out of the cabinet and the cocoa powder.

She stepped up close to the window, watching as in an instant everything became soaked and dreary. "I hate the rain...in my time it hasn't stopped raining since....you know..."

Clark watched the girl intently in silence as he allowed the words to wash over him, knowing she was probably thinking about the day Lois died. Giving a moment of silence for the dead that he couldn't change in the future and silently promising he wouldn't allow it to happen to 'his' Lois in this time.

Erica's head turned as she caught him walking and opening the kitchen door. "What are you doing?"

"To show you how much fun the rain can be." He said and nodded his head for her to follow, which she did quickly, so much for the saying curiousity killed the cat.

"When I was a little boy, I use to play this game during the rain." He said as clashes of thunder faded into the air. "I would see how fast I could move without a single drop touching me. If it did I knew my mom would know I was out in the rain and she wouldn't be so happy."

"Isn't that kinda hard?" Erica asked and looked around as the very air seemed to be wet with the down pour. "There's so many drops and they're all falling at different times."

The smile on his lips grew wide, a playful mischief in his eyes. "That's the point of the game....Ready..."

Erica gave her own charming Kent smile back and nodded. "Set..."

"Go!"

Ripples of waves moved around their bodies as they went into super-speed mode and Erica could see a different world as time stood still all around. The rain, it didn't completely stop but it fell like snails slinking against the ground inch by inch. It was a beautiful sight, the drops were like diamonds and if the sun was out it would have been a spectacular display of colors, and sparkles bouncing beams from one drop to the other. But there in the moon, it was like a million gems or a billion stars were falling from the sky in slow motion.

They took off in a blur but all around to them things were frozen, a stand still as they carefully made their way through the obstacle of droplets shimmering around them. Erica held out her out a finger and plucked at a drop that flew like a piece of dust on the wind. Clark laughed and shook his head at his daughter, she in turn blew at the water drops toward her dad as if they were no more then seeds on a dandelion. They floated toward him like bubbles, but he was fast and zipped off with Erica hot on his tail.

* * *

Lois slammed the door to her apartment as she walked into the lonely dark room, a picture or some type of glass clashing to the ground from the force. She just scolded the mess and let out a loud huff as she stalked into the kitchen throwing off coat, heels and purse on the way as they laid there a mess upon the floor.

She stopped in front of the answer machine, blaring out obscenities as she pressed the button to listen to her messages. Rolling her eyes as a few collector voices blared on the machine reminding her of the fact she was behind on a few bills. A glass went flying and splattering into a million pieces as Oliver came on, apologizing again and hoping they could still be friends.

"Fat chance." Lois smirked between clenched teeth. "In fact, no chance at all."

Her head perked up and smiled at the sound of Chloe's voice but it quickly disappeared...

_"Hey, Lo, it's Chloe...I know we really didn't get a chance to hang out...and I know I just came back today, but I need to get back to the paper. A reporter's life, you know how it is. I'll call you when I get home, and maybe we can schedule a weekend off together...Talk to you later, babes...Love ya, bye."_

Lois leaned her elbows on the the counter her hands scrubing through her hair and groaned. "Chloe, if there was ever a day I needed you."

One last fuss of her fingers combing through her hair, her hazel eyes fall on the Manila envelope Oliver gave to her and her car keys next to it. A bunch of jumbled thoughts bounced in her head before she grabbed the envelope and the keys jingled in hand as she left out the door.

* * *

"Do you have any sevens?" Erica asked that little tease of a smile on her lips Clark knew to associate with trouble.

He looked up from his deck, his brow arched high as he slid the three sevens he had against the table to her. "I think you're cheating."

She gave a fake gasp, her eyes wide making Clark laugh. "I did not!"

"You beat me four times in a row and every card you called, I had." He said accusingly, the smile still betraying his amusement.

"You're fault, you're the one who taught me to look through the cards." Erica shrugged and shuffled the cards to start a new round.

"I did that?" Clark asked not sure if he should believe her.

Erica nodded and passed him five cards then herself. "Yup, you were really peed that mommy kept beating you in cards and being so smugged about it. So, you decided to teach her a lesson. She didn't know I developed x-ray vision yet so you taught me how to play. It's the reason why now all our playing cards are lined with lead."

"I-We...I mean...Lois and I..." Clark was stuttering and he knew he was, badly, and cleared his throat to try and gain back his composure. "...we really care for each other?"

Erica smiled at his nervousness and understood the reason for it. "You guys love each other, very much."

The tension in his shoulder seemed to slack out at her words and he smiled brightly at her.

"You still can't believe it, can you, that you and mommy are together?" Erica asked, placing the likes in her set together.

"No, I mean, I just didn't think she thought of me in that way..." He replied staring absently at the cards in his hand.

Erica dropped her face and gave him a pointed look, one that said he was really slow on the up-take. How couldn't he see that her mom was just as crazy about him as she knew that her dad was crazy for her mom. Everyone saw it! They were just too darn stubborn for their own good and too proud to take the first step.

"You have any threes?" Clark asked, changing the subject and smiled as she cut her eyes at him

"Who's cheating now?" She smirked, flinging the two cards over to him. Her head dropping as a thought came over her. "How long do you think it will take before mommy shows up?"

"Oliver called...said she was on her way to her apartment." Clark answered and tried to keep from using his x-ray vision again. "She might not come. We might have to think of another way to get her over here."

"She'll come." Erica said assuredly, not a single doubt was written on her face.

His brows furrowed and before he could say anything, a knock broke through the noise of the continue thudding from the rain on the kitchen door. Clark took a quick glance at Erica before rising to his feet and walking to the door. Opening it, he saw Lois standing there, the drenched locks and soaked clothes weren't the only things down on her.

"Lois." Clark greeted holding the screen door as she stood there soaked and downcast, but showing a brave front despite the fact she looked a mess.

"Hey, Smallville." She said through clearing her throat. "I don't mean to bother you...it's just...Chloe went back to Gotham..."

"Lois."

"...and it's quiet around the apartment...and Oliver and me just broke up..."

"Lois, this is your home too. You're always welcomed here." Clark interrupted to stop the run of her mouth and stepped out of the way for her to enter.

"Lois! You wanna join us in Go fish?" Erica asked excitedly as she spotted her from the kitchen counter.

Lois' hazels gave Clark an amused look at the game he was playing with Erica, and gave second thoughts about him not have a nurturing side.

"What?" He asked suspiciously to her smile.

"Nothing." She replied innocently and shared a secret smile with Erica.

"Hey, Short-Stack, I don't know about playing cards. I was more thinking on the lines of sinking my misery away with a nice hot bath and sleeping the rest of the night away."

Erica made a pouting face, her eyes sadly looking down. She being so good with the baby-face practice she had with her dad in the future that she actually got her eyes to tear up some. Clark smiled wickedly, she was a good little actress and folded his hands over his chest looking at Lois with raised brow.

Lois placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head, not impressed at all. "You so don't know who you're trying to fool. I'm so not buying..."

* * *

Small hazel eyes looked over to ocean blues that quickly looked away and sneaked glances to exact copies of the smaller hazel orbs but just bigger that rolled in fake annoyance. A giggle or two sounded as the anticipation rose to it's highest point, as eyes continued to look from one to another.

"Read em' and weep!" Erica shouted laying out the cards in front of her folded legs.

"No way. A queen, a jack and three aces?" Lois asked in suspicion, the corner of her lips in a smirk as she held hidden pride for the girl inside. Shaking her head in disbelief, her wet chestnut strands sticking to the back of the plaid shirt she borrowed from Clark.

He slanted his eyes in warning to his child who just answered by giving a wide smile back. He knew she was using her ability to read the cards and he wasn't finding it amusing especially with what she bet from him.

"I'm glad you only bet me for my mini snicker bar." Lois said with amusment and tossed the candy to Erica.

The girls turned their eyes to Clark who was more then hesitant to give what he owed as Erica laughed and Lois held up a teasing brow to him.

"Come on Smallville, don't be shy." Lois taunted behind a handful of popcorn.

Clark glared at Erica and whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "This isn't funny."

She only shrugged her shoulders, laughed more and said out loud. "Yea, come on Smallville."

Clark grabbed at the collar of his dress shirt that he got use to wearing with suits and ties at the Daily Planet, the button coming out as his fingers begrudgingly worked on undoing the others.

Lois let out a belly of laughter as Clark threw his maroon dress-shirt, it splatting Erica in the face, her laughter soon died into dry coughing as her eyes fell on the bare chest of Clark Kent. She forgotten how potent the sight of his body could be, and hers was doing a number of reacting especially since he was sitting right next to her. All valleys and tight, hard, smooth skin that she caught herself more then once fantasising about.

"Umm, my turn to shuffel." Lois swallowed hard and quickly snatched the deck of cards from Erica's grasped, hoping her cheeks didn't look as heated as they felt.

"Alright, I'll start off the bet." Clark smirked, his toned pecks and abs moving with the slightest of movement, that had Lois glancing more then once when she thought she was being subtle.

"I'll bet you for your mini snickers bar." Clark pointed to Erica who gave a fake, crying pout.

"Nooo, mine." She said in a fake whine, hugging the piece of candy to her as if it was a precious baby.

Clark laughed and shook his head, his eyes falling to Lois who quickly looked away from eyeing his bare torso. "You, I'll bet a..."

"...Kiss!" Erica shouted, answering for him.

"What?!" Clark and Lois choked out together and looked awkwardly at each other before turning their eyes to glare at the small girl.

Clark's face flushed red, the look of strangling Erica was written deep inside those blues as she laughed uneasily. Lois shook her head as she fought to keep from looking embarrassed as her eyes glanced over to Clark only to look away seconds later.

"I bet you to kiss Shelby." Clark jumped back into the game, a smug smile on his lips trying to chase away the awkwardness in the air. "Thanks for they idea, Erica."

"Yea, thanks, Short-Stack." Lois quirked teasingly. "What happen to girl power?"

"Hey, there aren't any teams in this game." Clark said looking at the laughing girls.

His heart constricted in his chest as he watched Lois laughing freely with Erica and wonder if this is how it always was with his future-self. A beautiful wife and daughter to come home to, never alone, to always hear their laughs on air like now.

"Smallville, I really hope your not going into amnesia land, again." Lois teased at the far off look on his face as he was in heavy thought.

"Very funny, Lois." He gave a fake laugh as he came to.

"Well, one can never know with you." Lois talked around a mouthful of popcorn and laughter, along with Erica.

"Anyway, I was just betting. I bet Erica for twenty pieces of twizzlers from her bag of candy..." Lois stated and then looked at Clark with a foxy gleam. "...and I bet you for Shelby."

"You can't do that!" Clark choked out in disbelief. "You don't even like him!"

"Hey, I take offense to that! I never said I didn't like him, even though he makes me sneeze..." Lois debated, throwing a few pieces of popcorn at him. "...doesn't mean I haven't grown a soft spot for the stupid mutt. And when he becomes mine, his name will go back to being Clarkie, again."

Clark watched as she continued to give him a teasing look, proud and smugged that she was going to win. "Lois, you can't bet Shelby."

"Too late." She said in a singing-like voice. "Go ahead, Erica, your turn."

"I bet you to..."

"You better not say kiss." Clark warned in a low whisper.

Erica rolled her eyes at the words only she could hear and finished her sentence. "...to tickle Clark."

Clark in turn, rolled his eyes. "What is this pick on Clark night?"

"Nope, it's pick on Clarkie night." Erica giggled, and high-fived Lois who shrugged her shoulders and plopped more popcorn into her mouth.

He leaned his head toward Lois and with a fake scold. "Stop infecting my cousin."

"What can I say? She has good taste."

"Right." Clark scoffed and received a punch to the arm from Lois, his skin felt like lighting stuck it from her touch, and looked down from the spot to her smiling face and couldn't stop from returning the smile back.

"I'm not finished." Erica huffed. "Clark, I bet you for your pants."

Clark choke on his spit, his eyes bulging from his red face. "Erica!"

"Kidding!" She yelled in her defense as she giggled, her dad not at all finding it amusing.

"See I knew we should have played strip poker." Lois quipped.

"Don't encourage her." Clark glared, and pressed her on with his eyes for her to deal.

"Alright...alight, I'm dealing." Lois fingers sliced through the deck like a hot knife in butter, pulling them in a waterfall before dishing out the needed amount to each player.

"Cards with the soldiers, Lois?" Clark noted at her talent.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said mysteriously, and gave him a teasing wink.

Cards were switched, secretive glances passed and snickers sounded for over fifteen minutes and even Erica being pelted with popcorn from Clark who had a hunch she was looking through the cards, before the tensed silence was broken with a shout of victory as before.

"Ha, I won again!" Erica shouted victoriously, throwing her cards to the floor and doing a little happy bounce on her bottom.

"You got to be joking?" Clark sighed out exasperated, his cards sure couldn't beat her hand. He knew she was cheating, but he sure couldn't catch her if she was using super-speed. He didn't even see her use any type of power but he knew she had to be doing something to keep the cards in her favor.

"Two jacks, a king, queen, and ace." Lois named them off, her hand only coming a few points short compared to Erica's.

"She's cheating!"

"Clark!" Lois scolded bemusedly. "She had a few good rounds, I highly doubt she's a slight-of-hand mastermind."

He wiped his hand down his face, and peeked his eyes through his fingers, catching the sight of them going to their knees.

"Oh, no." He mumbled and tired to scoot back. "This is a waste of time, I'm not even ticklish."

"Then why are you trying to run, Smallville?"

"Get him!" Erica shouted, as both girls pounced on him in a fit of giggles as Clark try to get away from their tickling fingers.

He let a loud bellow of laughter that surpised even him that he was ticklish and it was a strange sensation, he never experienced or could explain to anyone in words how it felt. The girls were relentless as they attacked every square inch on his naked flesh. Lois not realizing how far she was stretching over him, until he lost his balance falling to his back and pulling Lois on top of him.

She continued to tickle his ribs not realizing she was the only one. Erica had backed away to see where it would lead. Clark continued to laugh as Lois continued her assaults upon him. Her face hovering inches above his, when at once they both came to a stand still realizing the position they were in. Clark's hands held her hips inches above the top of the grey sweats she wore, while her body laid between his hard thighs, pressed snugly against Clark Jr.

Erica watched as their eyes connected, she could tell her mom was drowning in a sea of blue and her dad was stuck in a forest of green. They stayed like that for what seem hours, spell bound by the moment, as they allowed their senses to partake in the trans on one another. Their breaths mingling as one, fanned warmly upon their skin, sweat and inviting of greater things.

Clark's breath hitched at the slightest movement she made being pressed so snugged against his most sensitive region and especially as she made the alternative movement to bring her face closer to his. Lois was on melt down, she was feeling, she was finally allowing those feelings out for him and it was intoxicating.

_"Almost!" _Erica thought, no screamed in her head as she watched from the sideline.

Lois licked her bottom lip slowly, it felt so dry and hot. Clark could have groaned out loud from the sight of it, he was on fire and her mouth was right there for the taking. Ever so gently he raised his head, meeting her for what he knew were fireworks waiting to go off.

_BRRRRIIIIINNGGGG!_

Both jumped apart as if someone poured a bucket of ice filled water upon them. They sat there a few minutes panting heavily and starring at each other not knowing what to say or do at first, until another ring came out and broke the trans once again. Clark jumped to his feet and rushed into the kitchen to answer the phone.

Erica gave out a loud groan of frustration and threw herself on her back at such timing the freaking phone and whoever was calling had, to interrupt such a good plan she made up.

He came back a few minutes, making sure not to make eye contact with Lois. "It was my folks they said their coming back tomorrow."

Erica bit at the inside of her cheek as she felt the awkwardness that swallowed the room, her eyes going back and forth between the two.

"Another round?" She suggested, saying anything that would ease the tension that fell on her parents.

Lois checked her watch and got to her feet patting off her bottom. "It's pretty late...I'm going to head off to bed."

"Yea, it is pretty late." Clark agreed and nodded.

* * *

Lois turned to her side, in a light doze when she felt the presence of eyes upon her. She opened her own slowly to see Erica drowning in Clark's football Jersey, her suitcase being lost by the airport, standing inches from the bed hugging a worn, pink piglet with a curly tail, tightly to her chest.

She rubbed at her eyes sleepily to focus them clearer on the girl who didn't look too good. "Erica, you ok?"

The small dark-haired girl gave a squeek and a slight jump as another roar of thunder beat the sky followed by blinding flashes of lighten.

"I...I can't sleep." Erica whispered, and cuddled the piglet closer to her body. "I can't sleep in storms...I hate the rain.....it's..."

Lois gave the girl a sleep-filled scowl, reading between the lines that Erica was scared and she couldn't keep up the scowl any longer. She put up a good front but there was no way she could send Erica back to the Kent's lonesome bedroom to shed tears off in the night at the sound of the storm. Her heart wrenched at such a thought and before she knew it, she was sliding over in the bed and pulling back the cover for Erica to hop in.

"Alright, if you promise to go straight to sleep, Short-Stack." Lois yawned, holding her hand over her mouth.

Erica hopped onto the bed on her knees, leaning over and giving a quick kiss to Lois' forehead before settling down between the heavy covers. Lois' lips slipped into a warm smile as she looked upon the girl who was already drifting off to sweet dreams. Her hand of its own accord reached out to swim into the raven-chocolate locks of her daughter's hair.

She laid back into the waiting pillows ready for sleep's embrace herself, but her body tensed at the feel of Erica turning to her and wrapping her arm over her quilt-clad stomach. Slowly she relaxed as Erica laid her head against her shoulder, allowing the comfort of the petite child snuggling against her to drift her off fitfully to sleep...

* * *

White....it was all around....so bright that it was nearly blinding and painful to her eyes. It seemed alive, pulsing to it's own rhythm of heartless beating that seemed to spread...to grow...like it would swallow her. It was thick, the whiteness so full, she could swim in it, covering her body like clothes or better yet like her own skin.

She didn't know where she was going but she needed to be somewhere this she felt, this she knew as the white room pulled her to go forward. Yet, whether she went forward or backwards the scene didn't change, it all looked the same. The white mass of light breathing and pushing her to walk ever onward to some unseen destination.

"We need to tell her."

"She's not going to believe us. It's too much for anyone to believe."

Lois came to where the whiteness made way for a room....Clark and Erica stood there in front of a huge full-length mirror decorated in strange symbols that filled her mind with it's meaning. They were Kryptonian for 'Life' and 'Death', 'Beginning' and 'End'. She never saw the language, never even heard of it, but it was as if she was reading her own English language, she understood what those cryptic words meant.

"You're scared! You won't even try!" Erica shouted as she stood in front of Clark, defiant fists clutched by her sides.

"She won't understand. We'll just scare her away." Clark replied placing his hand sorrowfully on her shoulder as she turned away from him to face the mirror.

"You don't understand...you weren't there, I can't loose her again." Erica whispered diamond-tears falling from her hazel gems.

"Loose who again?" Lois spoke up, her voice sounding strained to her own ears as if she was out of breath.

Instantly a brighter shade of white then she ever seen, even from the white room came from the mirror, so much that she held her arm up to shield her eyes. Her head perking up at the sound of her own voice but she wasn't taking, her mouth was far from moving. She watched in frighten-wonder as the mirror showed what could only be described as her life being flashed before her eyes.

"Wh-What is this?" Her voice whispered.

"It's everything that's happened and will happen in your life with daddy." Erica's voice trans-like and wooden.

"Daddy?" Lois sounded shocked, her eyes dropping to the child in bewilderment, before the mirror caught her attention again.

Lois stepped closer, stopping next to Clark as it started from the beginning with her meeting Clark for the first time in the cornfield all those years ago. One by one clips of her times living with the Kents showed, and yeas more flashed by of every case she and Clark ever were invovled in during her life in Smallivlle. Then came the scenes of her life in Metropolis where she lived for a few years working at the Daily Planet with Clark. Every scene was of her and Clark....her and....Clark...

"Smallvile?" Lois shouted when Erica's words finally sunk in. "Clark isn't your cousin? He's your dad?"

Erica nodded smiling strangely, as if she wasn't understanding Lois' shock of this knowledge. Lois shook her head in confusion, puzzled by the fact that Erica was Clark's daughter.

She turned to look at Clark who stood there like a statue, all seemed frozen except for his eyes that showed fear and pain of rejection but also love for the women who stood before him. Lois turned back to Erica shaking her head as if her mind just couldn't get was being said.

"You're Clark's daughter?" Shock still apparent in her voice and shown so on her face.

Erica gave out a little giggle as she gave her mother an angelic smile. "Yours too, mommy."

The mirror flashed again its blinding light, bringing all attention back as the voices of Clark and herself played again. This time it showed Lois and Clark at the Daily Planet, they were teasing each other and laughing. Clark looked nervous then, and with good reason as he asked Lois to dinner. Lois in the mirror smiled and stalled to make him sweat bullets waiting for an answer until she finally spoke and agreed to go out with him. Her hair was shorter and she kept her natural color.

A smile kissed at Lois' lips in front of the mirror, her eyes glancing next to Clark beside her who smiled back warmly. Loud bells rung from the mirror and Lois watch with amazment as a spectaculor wedding wheeled upon the glass and gasped with shock as she saw that the lovely bride and hansome groom was her and Clark!

The year fast forward on their life as husband and wife, the times were good and bad, the good always outweighing the bad as they watched clip after clip of their happy life together and not believing in her wildest dreams that she could be this happy with Clark, but here was her proof flashing right before her very eyes.

A cry ringed out and she wasn't sure whose it was till she leaned over with pain, clutching at her own stomach as she watched on the mirror as her future-self leaned against the wall as her water broke and a frighten Clark rushing to her side in abnormal speed from her screaming. The pain intensified as she looked to Clark standing next to her with worry etched upon his face.

"What are you?" Lois panted between clenched teeth as pain she had never felt in her life ripped through her body as if she was being spilt in two.

"I'm Kryptonian...My Birth name is Kal-El..." Clark answered and instantly all that he was, all that he was capable of doing flashed with bright lights across the mirror, before the pain returned to Lois and the birth of Erica came back to the mirror...

Along with the decite Clark and Bruce planned so Lois would never give birth to a child again, for her own good according to Clark. She felt the vile hate and mixed love she felt for her husband in those three months she ran away, kidnapping her own child from her father to hide away in different locations but never staying long in the fear of Superman finding her.

"Superman?" Lois questioned, the blue and red of his uniform lit her eyes with awe.

"The hero you helped daddy to be." Erica replied with pride in her voice. "The angel of Metropolis."

The three months flashed by of Lois' solitude with a newborn Erica Mara Kent, her lonely heart withering into nothingness with each day without being in her husband's strong arms or around the Kents who she'd come to call parents. It almost killed her not being able to know or feel their love because her stubborn pride for revenge egged her on.

She screamed out with her future-self seeing Clark as Superman foolishly making his way to the house she lined with kryptonite wind-chimes to keep him a way. Every inch draining his life until he fell almost lifeless to the porch and she ran out to him tearing and throwing all the chimes as far as she could.

The years kept on flying by, showing the life of the the three of them as one big happy family. The joys and the sorrows as their family grew, welcoming in new marriages and cousins for little Erica to grow up with in their very large extended family and saying goodbye to grandparents Martha and Jonathan Kent in a double funeral. That had more then the future Lois balling her eyes out in stricken grief.

Lois looked down from the mirror at the feel of Clark squeezing her hand, her own hand finding its was to entwind with his during the events in their life together and it felt right; her hand in his.

"I hate this part right here..." Erica whimpered hoarsely, as tears glazed over her round hazel eyes.

Lois watched as a perfect morning breakfast took place in what appeared to be in their home in Metropolis...A morning she always imagined having with her family one day. The day played out not skipping a head of time like the other, something was important on this day then any other and Lois got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach...

She was at the planet talking to Chloe, there were fires breaking out all around, and Clark was away as this Superman helping the fire department and the police with containing them. Her daughter, Erica was at school in a group of other children that were her cousins. She watched in awe as her child seemed to be the most respected among them as they look to her for advice.

_"So young..."_ Lois thought sadly at seeing the weight that Erica felt she carried on her shoulders.

She watched in horror as the meeting with her main contact Barnes ended badly even found herself screaming "Watch out!" as she saw the needle plunge into her future-self neck like she was at the movies watching an edge-on-your-seat horror movie.

Then came the rain and fears of why Erica hated the rain so much, and she looked down to small, round hazels that mirrored her own hazel ones, but these one belonged to a little darked-haired girl with a tear-stained face and rosey wet cheeks from crying.

"What happened?" Lois found herself sobbed out as she squeezed her nails into the back of Clark's hand.

Erica face flooded more as the tears in a will of their own fell harder. "You left me!"

Lois head jerked up as she watched in horror as the scene came to life of that fateful day...at the moment she died...

_Erica watched as her mom grabbed at her vest, taking wires within hand as she pulled them free with intention of taking that monster with her. Flames surrounded around her in a burst of heat and light, but in the mist Lois' face was serene, her eyes boring love as they locked onto her daughter taking her image as the last thing she would ever see._

_Erica could feel herself helplessly reaching out for her mom, the heat singeing tears from her cheeks as the blast cradled her body and threw her through the opening in the wall. The look of her mom smiling, glazed eyes filled with wordless love she couldn't express forever burned into Erica's retinas. The pull of gravity, she was in it's mercy as her body free-fall, but her mind was still stuck in the room seeing as the orange flames swallowed her mom whole and the look of love that never left her face in the mist of it all._

Lois looked down at her own body she was engulfed in flames, a searing heat licking her skin, but no burn was made just intense heat and pain. She cried out from the intensity and the terror as in the middle of the mirror a huge black-hole opened up in a whirling roar.

"You have to survive!" Erica shouted grabbing out and latching onto Clark's free hand as the black-hole tried to suck them both in and away from her.

Lois tried to hold onto them, tears blurring her vision as they poured from the threat of loosing them and the consuming fire on her body. She felt Clark's fingers slipping from hers and let out an hysterical cry and plea all into one as she didn't have the strength to hold on any longer.

"Don't leave me!" She begged as she fought through the pain of the burning flames to keep a hold of her family.

"Survive!" Clark screamed a final warning echoing through the room as his fingers fell away from hers and they both were sucked toward the twirling black abyss...

* * *

Lois woke up with a start her body jerking straight up in the bed, drenched from head to toe as if someone thrown a bucket of water upon her during her sleep. She trembled, wiping the beads of sweat from her eyes with hands that trembled worse then the fault of California during an earth quake.

It seemed so real, everything, and she wasn't never one to act or recall a dream so vividly. She could feel it all, the paines, the joys, everything she saw displayed in that damned mirror of her future-self, she too experienced as if living it herself at that moment instead of watching what would soon happen.

She was confused, trying to wrap her head around a dream, and her pounding heart and heavy breath agreed along with it-it was real.

"No, it was just a dream." Lois breathed out heavily, feeling the painful thud in her chest as her heart banged wildly.

_'But it felt so real...no dream could be that real'_

Lois dropped back into her damp pillows, shivering in cold chills all over despite the heat that the night had brought and it was still hours before the sun would rise spiking the humidity even more. She grabbed at the quilt bringing it to her neck to chase away the coldness that had everything to do with that crazy dream she had.

"Mommy." Erica whispered in her sleep, feeling something was wrong but too lost in slumber to realize what she said or what the matter was as she curled against Lois like a lazy cat.

Lois swallowed hard her mind too muffled and still so overwhelmed with shock to know what to believe anymore. The only important thing was to comfort the petite child and protect her with her life as she felt the strong attachment seep its way deep down inside of her. An attachment, a connection, that felt...familiar...

"Shhh..." Lois whispered into Erica's ear, her hands smoothing down the girls wild, soft locks. "...it's ok baby."

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you enjoyed this really long chappie....leave me some inspiration and **REVIEW**, please. Thanks for Reading!!! Merry Christmas, ya'll have a good one. Peace and Love!!! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Ahhhh THANKS everyone for the reviews!!!! I really so love them, you guys are soooo great!!! Here's another before the year is out. Happy New years 2009!!! This is for my younger sis, Reese, her birthday is today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Love you lots Girl! :) Enjoy!!!

* * *

Lois woke to the sound of a rooster crowing it lungs out, it sounded as if it was right next to her ear. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, this was definitely the one thing she didn't miss about living with the Kents. The damned thing kept up it's morning call, stopping any chance of her catching any more Zs and clearing the fog from her slumbering mind.

Lois jumped to her knees with a start as her dream rushed back with all the reality it felt when she first had it and noticed Erica not in the bed with her. In a panic she even pulled back the sheets to make sure the girl was nowhere in sight, while trying to fight her heart from pounding it's way out of her chest.

"Erica?" Lois called out, her mind still gripped by the fearfully weird dream she had and remembering the last troughs was of Erica and Clark being pulled away from her into the black hole that suddenly formed in the huge mirror. Erica and Clark....

Lois fell to her bottom on the edge of the bed pulling her hair back as she also remember what the hell exactly the dream was all about and felt a laugh bubbling in her throat at the thought of it all.

"Clark and I, married? And Erica is our daughter." Lois snorted feeling stupid for even considering that what she dreamed could possibly be real.

"Why were they telling me to survive?" Lois whispered to herself, thinking back on that horrid part, though she had to say being on fire and watching herself burn wasn't too pretty either, but they screamed it at her like their very lives depended on her staying alive.

To say she was confused was an understatement of the year, that whole dreamed played out a life that could very well be real-for someone else.

But for it to be a life between her and Clark was simply....not possible, right? Yet, every detail, she saw, every emotion, she felt, and she was having a hard time trying to convince her mind let alone herself that it was a dream and not some kind of freakish warning of some sorts.

"Only in Smallville." Lois breathed out and bit on her bottom lip as her hazel eyes caught sight of the Manila envelope on the bed-side table she left next to her purse.

Oliver's voice coming to mind again, telling her to speak to Clark before opening it as she reached out to it and hesitated only for a moment.

"To hell with Oliver." She snapped, bouncing to her feet and tareing the envelope from the table.

Her fingers on the corner about to rip open the top in a rush when a familiar laughter caught her attention in Clark's bedroom followed by music playing, which seemed to come from downstairs. She eyed the envelope once more before with a huff throwing it into her purse and placing it on her shoulder.

Lois lightly stepped down the stairs as the music hit her head on, a smile touching her lips at the sight that met her on the kitchen stairs. Martha and Jonathan were back and dancing in tune with the swinging golden sounds of the 50's. Jackie Wilson on the radio singing one of his hits, "Lonely Teardrops".

_Heeeeeeeeey Hey Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Hey Heeeeeeeeeeeeey_

_My heart is crying, crying lonely teardrops  
My pillow's never dry of lonely teardrops_

The laughter caught her attention again, it was Erica in Clark's arms, giggling like crazy as he dipped her and swung her around in the wild so-called dance that was more playful then actually dancing. Jonathan swung his wife toward the stove where she flipped a few pancakes and then pulled her back to him to dance more to the music.

_Come home, come ho-o-o-o-o-ome  
Just say you will (say you will)_

A creak in the step caught Clark's attention as he halted in mid stance with Erica leaning back in another dip. His blue eyes coming up to lock on her own, and a bright smile claimed his face.

"I hope you're not going out looking like that." He teased, as his eyes ran over her still dressed in his plaid shirt and grey-sweat pants, noticing her purse hanging off her shoulder.

_Sa-ay you will (say you will)  
Hey-ah-hey (say you will)_

Lois gave him a playful glare, hand on hip as she stood there on the steps. "I'm not home, so, I don't have any clothes to change in. Unless there's something you want to tell me and you so happen to have a closet full of girls clothing?"

Clark sent his own playful glare back, but his lips were betraying a smile as his dad walked up to her taking her purse from her shoulder and tossing it to Clark who caught it with ease and placed it on the kitchen table.

_My heart is crying, crying lonely teardrops  
My pillow's never dry of lonely teardrops  
_

"You can't go anywhere without joining into the Kent tradition." Johnathan told as he took her hand swinging her out then ushered her back, giving a wink to the brunette. "You're part of the family, as well."

Martha smiling and dancing to the beat alone as she busied with making more pancakes for their morning breakfast. The kitchen table set and ready for the five, as Lois counted the placements ready with plates, utensils and glasses, expecting her to stay to eat and join them as family, as usual.

_Come home, come ho-o-o-o-o-ome  
Just say you will, say you-ou-ou wi-ill (say you will)  
_

"Kent, tradition?" Lois asked skeptically as she was swung around in the 50's stylish dance that Mr. Kent seemed to be an expert in, not missing one step as she faltered some to keep up with him.

"Dancing and Breakfast." Erica pipped in, Clark doing much the same thing with her like her grandpop was doing with her mom, but not as skillfully. "We do it every Tuesday and Saturday morning."

_Sa-ay you will (say you will)  
Hey-ah-hey (say you will)_

Johnathan spun her around then twirled her out but this time letting her go and taking Erica on top of his feet from Clark's arms. Lois and Clark standing there awkwardly glancing at each other. He shoved his hands in his jeans, while she busied her eyes looking at Johnathan and Erica dance like they've always done this together.

"Come on, you two." Martha spoke up from the stove, flipping pancakes better then any chef in a five star restaurant. "Don't stand there like two bumps on a log."

Johnathan spoke from behind the two a giggeling Erica in his arms as they danced passed them. "Yea, Son, show how us Kent males woo our women."

_Just give me a-a-a-nother chance for our romance...._

* * *

Superman looked down on the photo in his hand, breathing hard as his heart constricted tightly in his chest. A picture he didn't need to remember the smiles of his wife and child as he dragged his eyes over every detail. Erica was only three, her hair in two small pony tails on either side of her head. She barely had teeth in her mouth but it made her all the more cute as she laid giggling in Lois' arms.

_....Come on and tell me that one day you'll retu-u-urn_

Lois looked so proud as she held their daughter possessively, remembering times where he had to literally beg to hold their daughter for a while. It was months before Lois would allow another soul to take Erica in their arms, and when they were allowed to she was never far off, always ready to take Erica back after not too long.

_'cause......every day that you've been gone away  
_  
He raised shaky, rough fingers to his lips, still able to feel the many kisses she left upon them and her many words of thanks for giving her Erica as a special little gift in her life. His eyes teared up, he felt his throat dry and tighten as he tried to keep from crying out at the lost of both women from his life.

_You'll know-a my heart... does.... nothing.... but... bu-u-urn_

Superman looked up, his eyes glassy with unshed tears as he looked into the eyes of his best friend who mirrored his grief. Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort as his fingers gripped the picture tighter. A drop followed by another fell upon the picture and sliding down the two frozen in time.

_....Crying.....lonely teardrops_

* * *

_My pillow's never dry of lonely teardrops  
_

Clark's face burned, his eyes going wide with embarrassment at his dad's words as he shared another soulful look with his future wife. A bump came to his back and he took a step to keep balance as his mom gave him a teasing smile and walked away to set a plate of pancakes to the dinning table.

"Oh, No! No wooing here needed." Lois repiled, feeling uncomfortable like she was being targeted or set up and began to walk away when she felt a hand firmly grab her wrist.

_Come home, come ho-o-o-o-o-ome  
Just say you will, say you wi-ill (say you will)  
_

She looked over her shoulder as that hand belonging to Clark slid down her sensitive skin to clasp her own. He tugged her body forcefully bringing it flushed against his own. Lois' stunned eyes starring at the smugged smile on his face and felt as her stomach bottomed-out. It felt so good, a little too amazing, like she could never imagined being this close to him that she almost forgot to breath.

"Breath, Lois." He whispered into her ear and smiled wider feeling the little shutter her skin gave at the caress of his warm breath.

_Sa-ay you will (say you will)  
Hey-ah-hey (say you will)_

She turned her eyes up with every indication of glaring at him but it was gone as soon as her eyes drowned in the depth of his....and she was lost. Lois fell in the sway of his body, allowing him to take control, leading her in a slow rock around the kitchen. His toned etched body brushing against her with a delicious friction that she didn't know whether to melt or moan in pleasure.

Moan in pleasure she tried not to, but swallowed hard as he seemed to be just as intoxicated by her as he dropped his head down against hers to revele in her nearness. His face seeking the warmth of her skin as he caressed it against the side of hers, his mouth barely skimming her lips as he turned his head toward her mouth.

_Say it right now, baby (say you will)  
Come on, come on (say you will)_

"Clark." His name slipping accidentally from her voice that sounded like she would use behind doors in the privacy of the bedroom and his body reacted, tightened in need of what only she could provide.

The two forgetting they weren't the only ones, but off in another world of their own, fought against sanity as their bodies sought to be closer to one another forgetting all reason.

_Say it, darleeeeeeeeeeen (say you will)  
Say it right now, baby (say you will)_

Martha gave a look to her husband, who was fighting a sly smile. "I think we should say something before clothes start flying."

She placed her hand over Erica's young eyes as she elbowed her husband who wasn't making an effort to break the two up.

"Ok, Kids, time for breakfast." Johnathan called out loudly and startling the two who whipped from each other as if they were touching fire.

"Great, I'm starved!" Lois chocked out in embarrassment and quickly walked from a red-faced Clark to the ready table.

Erica groaned and dropped her head on her Grandfather's shoulder in discouragement as Martha laughed and rubbed the girl's back.

"Don't rush it, honey, it will happen." She advised smiling knowingly.

Breakfast went by fast as they laughed through conversations, memories, and flirtatious teasing that had the elder Kents and Erica smiling from ear to ear at the happiness they saw in the two toward each other. Now, they just needed to see it and things would finally click for the two who could be as stubborn if not more then a mule.

"Well, I got to get going." Lois annouced wipping her mouth and taking a quick sip of her orange juice.

"Are you coming back?" Erica almost asked in a whine, her face in a way that she knew her mom would be defenseless against no matter how much she denied it.

She found herself giving a fake glare to the girl who's big hazel eyes, and with that pouter look, surprisingly, made her give in and to Clark's relief, found herself nodding yes.

"Well, since I'm already in Smallville and it is Saturday. I guess I can stay for the weekend." Lois asked with her eyes to the Kents, who she knew wouldn't turn her away and placed her purse on her shoulder anyway.

"Of course, dear, like Johnathan said, you're family." Martha smiled holding her husband's hand lovingly.

"Thanks, Mrs. K." Lois said brightly and turned to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Clark questioned, very hesitant for her to be by herself with a mark on her life.

She stopped and turned around with a smirk on her face. "Didn't know I had to answer to you, Smallville."

"You don't..." Clark faulted for an answer and gave back his own smirk. "I was just wondering if I would see my clothes again."

Lois looked down at his clothes that still adorned her body and raised a teasing brow at him. "Did you want them now?"

"No!" Clark yelled out seeing her hand going to a button on his shirt, as his dad choked hard on his morning coffee and Erica laughed wildly. He knew she was teasing but he still fell hook line and sinker.

"You're too easy, Smallville. Good thing I'm here to toughen you up." She said giving a playful wink. "I need to grab some clean clothes from the Talon, for your answer."

"Can, I come?" Erica asked eagerly, with big hopeful eyes for her mom.

"If it's ok with the Kents." Lois said and Erica turned to the Kents giving the look she sent her mom a few seconds ago.

"It's fine with us." Martha agreed, nodding her head.

"Good, I need a groupie to carry my stuff for me." Lois said teasingly and watched as the girl bounced from her seat and ran off in normal speed to get her shoes.

Lois killed the engine as she luckily found a parking spot in front of the Talon, busy and full as always.

"This is where you live?" Erica asked curiously eyeing the old movie theater looking coffee shop as they stepped from the car.

"Use to." Lois replied, directing Erica through the crowd and up the stairs to her previous living quarters. "I use to live here months ago with my cousin Chloe. The blonde you met at the Daily Planet."

"You mean the one you almost tackled to the ground?" Erica asked feinging being clueless about who her Aunt was and stepping into the apartment as Lois held the door open for her.

"Yep, she's the one." Lois laughed and shrug. "She's use to it by now. You should see what I do when its her birthday."

"I could imagine." Erica laughed because she didn't have to imagine, little did her mom know, she have seen the crazy things she's known to do.

Erica watched as her mom absorbed up the room, memories washing over her as she felt them still lingering in there around her. Erica's own washing over as her mom surveyed the area and walked toward a pile of forgotten boxes that laid in the corner.

"I should have a box of clothes I left here." She dug in the closest box, pulling out a sweater she hoped to never see again. "Looks like I'm going to be wearing the sweater Chlo got me last Christmas after all."

Erica laughed as her mom walked in front of her stretching out the horrid fuzzy sweater in front of herself as she imagined how it would look on. Lois sneezed at the dust wafting at her nose that had collected onto the fabric from months.

"What do you think?" Lois asked, modeling the ill-fashioned top against the front of her. "Think I could pull it off?"

Erica squinted her eyes and leaned her head from one side to the other, looking at it from different angles.

Lois laughed and shook her head as she held it up to her own eyes. "Come on, it's not that bad."

Erica took a step toward her mom and instantly froze, every nerve in her body on alert as her ears picked up a sudden ticking sound. A sound that was very eerily familiar to a bomb...

Before Erica could react the door exploded inside with such a force that threw them to the ground along with splinters of wood and debris that the explosion tore from the now ragged and almost hollow walls next to the door.

Erica came to from the shock, grabbing her throat coughing and chocking at the air thick with smoke and particles. Her eyes tearing as she got to hands and knees, trying to see through her blurry vision.

"Mom!" Erica shouted as she caught sight of Lois a few feet away.

Lois tried weakly to sit-up, her slashed hands grabbing at her throbbing head as her ears continued a deafening ring. There was muffled screaming but she couldn't quite make out the words. She slowly turned her face toward where she believed the sound was coming from. Her vision swimming in dizzying circles before her eyes, they falling on Erica who's mouth ws moving but no sound came.

"What?" The thought more in her head then hearing from her own lips as focuse kept slipping through her fingers.

Lois shook her head, but made it only worse then bringing any help. She placed a hand to her temple to steady the swirl going on inside and pulled back a hand dipped in red. She stared at her red fingers shell shocked to see so much blood and time moving so slow that she could actually hear the steady flow leaving her body.

"MAAAAAOOOOOOMMMMM!" Erica's words fighting to get through to her ears and make them work, the words sounding slow and sluggish.

Lois tried to get to her knees but only slumped back into a boneless heap to the floor. Her breath edgy and sharp and a click seem to happen deep inside as the shock wore off and reality sprinted back to normal speed. The sounds of alarms and people screaming from down in the Talon echoed up to the upper floor as the sizzling sound of small patches of fire burned off in the room.

"MOM!" Her voice cutting clear this time through the air to Lois' ears, brining her face to face with the girl, by her side, latching to her arm as she tried to help Lois to her feet.

Lois slowly shook her head like the word was unfamiliar to her, brows creased as she stared at the confused girl who had to be in more shock then herself to call her that. A sense of Deja-vu was coming back to her, but there was no way that it was real, that it happened or would happen.

"Mom?" Lois repeated, her head still shaking side-to-side as if denying the words being directed at her.

She was so confused as reality seemed to blend into her dream and she couldn't tell what was the here and now and what was all in her head. Her stupid mind wouldn't stay still as it bounced with thoughts and the dizzy vertigo that wasn't slipping away fast enough. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, willing them to straighten out their vision.

Lois opened her eyes, and reached out a hand to Erica's face, cupping her cheek. Blood trickled from the young girl's bottom lip and scratches lined criss-crossed patterns over her skin...lines that were slowly disappearing before her unbelieving eyes.

"Erica..." She panted out, fingers touching cuts that once were there and others that were doing the same vanishing act. "....you're face."

Erica looked at her mom teary-eyed, cheeks wet and throat choked tight with overwhelming emotion. A strong urge to spill everything was there on her tongue ready and willing to confess her heart out.

"Mommy." Erica whispered, looking down afraid to see her reaction, afraid to look into her eyes and not see the recognition within them.

"I'm not...." Lois chocked in shock, her head shaking at the absurdity, though the truth inside was unchained and she felt the calling...the pull toward the child, a connection, that this was.....her daughter. "...I mean....I can't be..."

Erica looked up her shinny hazels, forest greens flecked with spots of brownish gold, connected with Lois' own pair and at that moment recognition did dawned on her. The dream and every haunting detail came back to her....a dream that was no ordinary display of mind altering images...it was real, impossibly so.

"Oh. My. God." Lois breath rushed from her lungs, distracted and a chance was taken as from the corner of her eyes she saw a huge mass speed her way with an evil fury.

Erica saw what her mom was seeing, mirrored in her eyes and, within a second of destruction, turned around in a speeding blur to catch the groutesc arm of the creature she knew all too well. It's hand morphed into a huge hammer like the ones they used at the carnivals to try and see how strong you were by hitting the bell up so high on the pole. The only thing was his hammer-like hand was twenty times bigger and even with her strength her arms nearly snapped by the impact of his strength.

"We meet again, insolet parasssite." His tongue slithered out nearly touching her nose as his face came close to her own.

Her body straining to keep him from crushing them as he barely shook from the exertion that he didn't expect her to put forth, but not seeing it as anything he couldn't handle. The smugged way his lips spread apart showed her that he was merely humoring her and could crush her any time he felt like it. He wanted to enjoy killing them both this time.

"How's it feel to know you'll watch your mom die twice in one life-time?" He laughed that sickening gurgling sound in his throat, very satisfied by the beads of sweat that poured down her face and the limpness that was starting to overtake her arms.

"Leave her alone, you Bastard!" Lois shouted bringing down a wooden chair to crash down upon the creature's body.

It broke, shattering into a hundred splintering pieces that took flight all over the room already filled with chunks of debris. Her arms shook from the hard impact as the creature turned it's massive head in her direction with vile hatred in it's eyes. His arm swinging like a wrecking ball threw Lois into the far wall with a sickening crush as a few cracks from bones sounded and her body fell limply to the floor.

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!" Erica screamed finding enough strength to ram it into the wall across from her, watching it crash through in a heap of rock-sheet and plaster before super-speeding to Lois' side.

Carefully she touched her mom's shoulder fearing the worse and letting out a breath she didn't know she held as she heard the strong beat of her mom's heart. Erica turned her slowly to her back, hearing her groan and seeing the pain etched on her face as she grabbed at her arm. It was bleeding badly as the fractured bone broke through the skin.

"I have to get you out of here." Erica cried, trying to stop the bleeding with no luck as she backed off hearing the hissing sounds of pain her mom made.

"No!" Lois snapped through clenched teeth, holding back the pain from completely swallowing her as best she could. "You 'need' to get out of here, before that thing comes back. You're barely strong enough to hold him off."

Erica could barely think from her mom words, she was speaking to her as if what she just saw her do was nothing from the ordinary. She shook her head there was no time to think down that path right now. She had to get her mom to a hospital and fast, but more then anything she needed her dad here and right now.

"I'm not going to leave you. I've done that once and I lost you." Erica cried, tears streaming down. "I'm not going to loose you again!"

"It's what moms do." Lois said with a teasing, shaky voice as she tried to stay conscious and not black-out.

"You can't go this time! You have to survive!" Erica screamed in a panic, the words coming back to haunt Lois as she felt the girl shake her in fear of her slipping away.

"Yesss she can! Leave, Loisss, Leave! Enter the light!" The monster taunted, reappearing from nowhere and grabbed Erica by the throat and lifting her from her feet.

Lois desperately reached up for the girl with futile attempts in her severe condition, voice hoarse and shallow. "Leave her alone!"

Erica wheezed from the lack of air, spots dancing before her eyes as blackness blurred her vision around the edges of her sight. She was startled and screamed out a strangled cry as she lifted her hand and watched as it was slowly fading and became almost see-through.

"It's only a matter of time now...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..." The creature whispered bringing the girl inches within his face. "Mommy is dying and you're ssslowly being erasssed from exisssstence. The passage of time is taking you away like you never exisssted."

His eyes gleamed with hasty victory as he smiled out wet, sharp teeth to her. "No more Lois Lane...No more Superman...and best of all, no more you..."

"Not in this time!" A deep voice shouted with vengeance.

The creature looked back to his hand now empty and not squeezing the throat of Erica like it once was and turned to see his much younger nemesis shielding his child. His block coming too late as Clark shot forward, all of his strength and power behind him as he speared through the creature pushing them both through the wall and into the back alley. They free-fell, falling into trash cans and dumpsters, trash and all matter of decaying garbage flying everywhere from the loud crash.

Clark didn't give him a chance to recover as he rained blow after blow into the creature's scaled face that had his fists, shockingly, bleed, but he didn't care and it didn't slow him as each fist connected even harder then the last with the thing's jaw. Clark flew back leaving a huge dent into the cement ground as the creature took a sneaking blow to his chest.

"Thisss iss where we must part Sssuperman." The thing laughed, it's eerie voice echoing off the walls as it touched some sort of device on it's wrist and materialized right before Clark's eyes. His last words the only things left behind to do the haunting. "Run to fight 'another' day."

* * *

"Clark!" Chloe called out spotting him in the hall, sitting next to a pair of equally as worried Kents, his head down buried between his hands.

He looked up seeing Chloe run to him and he stood up, wrapping her in his arms as she did the same. "I got here as soon as I got your call."

Clark nodded his head, eyes rimmed with red streaks of worry, fighting to keep from shedding any tears. He wasn't going to loose Lois...it just wasn't an option. He wiped his eyes quickly looking at his friend of a long time and noticed a dark-haired business-like man behind her, who he couldn't mistaken for anyone else but the 'man' himself.

Chloe noticed Clark's attention directed behind her and gave a warm glance over her shoulder. "Bruce this is my best friend, Clark, and his parents Martha and Jonathan Kent."

"Please, to meet you. Mr. Wayne." Clark said, his voice still weak from what happened and his hand limp as he shook Bruce's hand

"Wish it could have been under better circumstances and please Bruce is fine enough." He said giving a brave smile to Clark and his parents.

"Better circumstances...it should be." Martha cried falling to her seat as her knees gave out, Jonathan and Clark instantly by her side and helping her to her feet.

"Please, excuse us. It's been a hell of...." Jonathan chocked not able to finish his words as pain gripped him and just nodded his head. "We're going to get some coffee to calm our nerves."

Clark pulled himself away as his parents left to the hospital cafeteria, he turned around at the touch of Chloe's hand on his arm. Her face grim but not wanting to show the full extent of her worry, as the lines creased around her eyes and pale lips.

"Clark, how is my cousin?" Chloe asked getting directly to the point.

"She's stable." A voice from Lois' room had the three of them turning around to face the doctor. "But she isn't out of the woods, yet."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Chloe demanded forgetting herself and allowing her temper to show. Bruce's hand wrapped around her own brought her back to some semblance of order.

"You have to forgive her, it's her cousin in there fighting for her life." Bruce said his voice tight and pure dark.

The doctor averted his eyes from the Billionaire's intense stare and swallowed deeply. "She has a compound fracture in her left arm, a couple fractured ribs, some internal bleeding that doesn't appear to be as bad as we thought. But..."

"But?" Clark asked anxiously as he stepped closer to the doctor.

"Are you the child's father?" He asked starring curiously at Kent. "She says that's her mom, and I don't assume you two are married since I haven't seen a ring."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bruce asked, keeping the demand from his voice as it wouldn't help loosing his own anger in this situation.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was ok that I'm giving Miss Lane's personal medical information out."

Clark turned his head looking back at the doctor. "Yes, I'm the child's father and it's ok that her cousin and Mr. Wayne-Bruce hears it as well."

"Bruce Wayne of Gotham City?" The doctor's eyes went wide at the name and the fact he wasn't much expecting the story to be true. "Sorry...it-it just seem like you and Miss Lane weren't that old to have a child of her age. You just look so young..."

"Doctor, Please, what is wrong with Lois?" Chloe pleaded, her eyes full with worry and it was easy to hear in her voice.

"Right..." The doctor sighed out. "Miss Lane suffered a severe concussion and a great deal lost of blood. With that in mind we don't know how damaged if any her brain might be due to the lack of oxygen from both injuries."

"Then how can you tell if there might be any brain damage?" Clark snapped between clenched teeth dragging his fingers through his hair and looking away at the thought of it.

"We can't." The doctor replied hesitantly and was unprepared for what happened next as Clark grabbed him by his white hospital jacket and pushed him against the wall. The doctor's feet lifting from the floor as he made a shocked wailing noise.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Clark seethed, red-hot fury etched on his face.

"Jonathan." Martha gasped, as they walked onto the scene witnessing what just happened.

He ran to Clark's side along with Chloe and Bruce, his arm latched to his son's shoulder. "Son, put him down. This isn't going to help Lois any."

"We can't know, until she wakes up!" The doctor screamed in fright and fell to his feet almost toppling over but being steady by Clark's strong hands.

"With her condition she could easily fall into a coma and it could be days, weeks, months and even years before she wakes up." The doctor gruffed, rubbing at his neck. "The truth is we just don't know until she wakes up."

"I think that you should shut it now, if you still want to walk away." Bruce advised seeing the death in Clark's eyes.

The doctor swallowed and nodded with agreement. "One more thing, the girl. She's very hesitant to leave from her side. She's practically barred herself on the bed with her mom."

He looked from Clark's eyes wondering if he actually saw them flash red before going back to icy blues. "She can't stay on the bed with her mom. Visiting hours end in three hours and with Lois condition she needs around the clock care. The girl would just be in the way."

Jonathan stepped up to the doctor halting him as he raised his hand up. "Hold it right there I'm sure we can compromise here. I'm am after all Jonathan Kent. Senator Jonathan Kent of this great state of Kansas."

"Yes of course, Senator, but rules...."

"I"m also sure that the head chairman of the hospital committee wouldn't be too happy that they lost a vauled benefactor and also a noiminated person of the committee due to one of it's fine doctors." Bruce challenged throwing his power in the face of the doctor who flusted before letting out a ragged cough and regaining composure.

"I'm sure we can make an exception, but I advise that you explain to the child that her mom is benefiting from whatever treatment my staff gives to her and try not to get in the way."

"Clear." Clark bit out before pushing his way past the doctor to walk into Lois' room.

Chloe grabbed the doctor's arm, stopping him from leaving once more as one questioned still lingered, playing dangerously with her nerves.

"Doctor, is there any brain activity?"

He smiled, shedding hope for once in this dark hour. "Yes, and they are very normal. The reason why we have much hope that Lois hasn't experienced anything permanent or damaging."

* * *

His heart jumped into his throat, Lois looked a lot worse then what the doctor was saying, but he knew sometimes things look far more then they really were. He slowly walked around the bed, his breath shallow as he looked at the IVs stuck in her arms, the bandage wrapped around her head and the cast that was placed on her fractured arm.

He wasn't taking Lois being hurt so well, he could only imagined how he was with her not....no he couldn't think down that road. It was too close, if he didn't get there when he did...He rubbed his hand down his face, a groan coming from his throat as he looked down on something he almost lost today. The two things he almost lost today...

Erica laid next to her mom's right side, face buried into her shoulder as her arm wrapped around her stomach held tightly. He was sure it would take more then a tow truck to pry her away from Lois' side. Her face tear-stained as she cried herself asleep and now deeply slumbering as bits of salt flakes from her crying peeled from her cheeks.

Clark pulled up a chair next to the bed, his hand clasping securely around Lois' motionless fingers. There was still that electric shock he always got from touching her skin, the same shivers that ran his spine with a secret caress that she alone could make him feel. How he was able to ignore it for so long, all those years, was beyond him. He just knew that now what he had, he didn't want to ever let go.

"I'm not letting you go." Clark whispered into her ear, his face nuzzling deeply into her hair inhaling the scent that was purely Lois. "Either of you."

Erica's eyes peeked open, her lips in a sleepy smile as she slid her hand down her mom's stomach to place her hand on top of her parents' clasped ones.

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this latest chappie, and don't worry the next chapter is going to have the 'talk' you guys are so dying for. lol Now REVIEW!!!! Plz??? lol Thanks!!! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Heya, Thanks all so much for the Reviews and I know sum of ya were getting a bit tired of the wait, So, sooorry for the wait. lol I was really having a hard time with this chappie, and ran into quite a few writer block moments in this one. First chappie of the New Year! Thanks all for ya'll support n Reviews!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Clark blew softly at the tendrils of steam coming off his black coffee. Not that he couldn't take the heat and not that he even needed the caffeine fix. He just needed something to do to try and take his mind off of things for a while. 'Try', being the keyword.

His parents finally went home after convincing them that he was ok enough to take care of things for a while. Bruce and Chloe only left long enough to rest up at the hotel they were staying at for the time being and returned hours ago. He, on the other hand, never left Lois' side during the night.

He couldn't remember if he even slept. Erica clinging to Lois like she might float away if she let go was the only thing he could remember from the night. Except for fighting off some creature he couldn't begin to describe, which was better left not remembering at all. And Lois, it was the next day and she still wasn't awake.

Clark dug his fingers through his hair and leaned his head against the glass of the window in front of him.

"Guilt can be an ugly thing."

Clark turned around to see Bruce, all business manner and dark like the night. It seemed to follow him even in the brightest of days.

"Am I really that transparent?" Clark gave a weak laugh, taking an absent sip from his cup.

"No, I just know the look." Bruce replied, stepping further into the sun room. "I've been there quite a bit myself."

"I don't know, my situation is a little more complicated." Clark turned away to stare back out the window as the oranges and reds faded to blue skies with the rising sun.

"Try me."

Clark gave Bruce a skeptical eye. "Chloe trusts you."

"She knows she can, with anything she tells me." Bruce replied simply, no conviction sounding is his voice, just pure fact. "But you're not so sure."

"It's not that...." Clark replied only half honestly. "I'm just finding it all very hard to explain."

"From the beginning is always a good start." The Billionaire suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Which beginning?" Clark laughed dryly.

"Question. Erica, she's really yours and Lois' daughter?" Bruce asked, raising his brow, wondering where the truth really laid. "I'm not trying to call you a kid, but you barely look old enough to vote let alone have a child of her age."

Clark regarded Bruce for a long moment, he felt trustworthy and he knew Chloe wasn't a sucker to fall for just anyone.

"Biologically, yes, Erica is our daughter." Clark breathed out heavily, not sure how to exactly word what he was going to say next. Knowing it was going to sound crazy enough to lock him in a room with white padded walls. "Just not from this time....period."

Bruce tilted his head, looking almost chocked before his cool demeanor resurfaced. "Mind running that by me again?"

"I know you're Batman." Clark answered instead looking down to the dark liquid in his hand before facing the older guy.

Bruce looked threatened, his whole stance changed as if on alert for an attack or to dodge a bullet. "I'd be very careful with my next words, Mr. Kent."

"Clark." He responded, knowing that defense, he would have been the same way if someone found out his darkest secret. "Erica, she's from the future and she's the one who ID who you were."

"The future?"

Clark breathed in deeply, he felt an artery about ready to burst in his head as he prepared to tell the longest story of his life. Beginning with who he really was; Kal-El, Krypton and what he was capable of doing; abilities, x-ray vision, super-speed. To how he met Erica and all the events that happen since she came into their lives. It took hours and Bruce took it in as if it was any one of the many conference meetings he was use to. His appearance remained stoic and unchanged...

"Clark, maybe you should reconsider that room with the padded walls you were thinking about a few minutes ago." Bruce said, susupision in his narrowed eyes. "You're Chloe's best friend and that's the only thing that's keeping me here right now. I don't know how you found out I'm Bat-"

"Bruce, Clark, really is telling the truth." Chloe stepped from the doorway slipping her cell into her purse. A timid Erica tried to make herself small behind her aunt, hoping she suddenly acquired the ability of being invisible. "And there is a way we can prove it."

Erica's big hazel eyes slowly ran over the three who hovered over her like some science experiment they couldn't wait to disect. Their arms folded and faces patient but to a scared twelve year old, it was capital punishment.

Her chin hid in her chest as she looked up at one particular face. "Uncle Bruce are you mad at me?"

"Uncle?" Bruce looked from the girl to the two next to him. Chloe pressed him on with wide eyes and raised brows to give the girl a chance and to keep an open mind. She pushed against his shoulders forcing him to squat down before Erica so that he was within her eye level.

"No..." He said, returning his attention to the face pouting at him with fear. "No...I'm not mad at you. Why do you ask?"

Erica sat up placing her pointer fingers on the corners of her uncle mouth and pushing them up. "You're not smiling when you look at me."

Bruce, surprisingly, to himself, let out a low laugh and gave the intriguing girl a genuine smile. She acted like she really meant what she said. He was a walking lie detector, but there was nothing false he could find about her.

"How's that?" Bruce asked as the girl's smile shown in her hazel eyes.

"Better." Erica replied and kicked her legs happily as the Uncle she remembered was in front of her now.

Chloe sat next to her niece, her hand running through her dark waves. "Sweetie, show them."

Erica's eyes froze on her aunt for a few seconds before landing onto her dad as if seeking his permission.

"Go on." Clark smiled, reassuring her that whatever it was, was ok.

Erica pulled out the small palm-held device from her inner pocket, looking sheepish about keeping it a secret from them. "Sorry, I just didn't want to get anyone in trouble."

"What is that?" Bruce started and stared as the black box came to life before their eyes.

"My comunication device." Erica insisted, pressing a few glowing buttons as the box clicked and zapped with noises. "I'm just hoping the signal is able to go through the portal."

"Enough!" Bruce said sharply, rising from the girl in disgust at the deceit he thought was happening. "I don't know the reason for this, but I won't be a part of it anymore."

"Bruce, wait!" Chloe about to grab his arm when they both stopped and turned around to the voices.

"Oh my God!" The box squealed in a girl's voice. "Erie? How did you get through?"

Erica smiled in relief, she had no idea it would work now if at all and right now she could use all the help she could get. "Ace, I didn't think it would. I just tried anyway. I really miss you guys."

"We miss you too!" Ace replied looking around warily as she spoke lower. "Things are really starting to get tense."

"How's my dad?" Erica asked gripping the metal arm rest of the chair and forgetting herself for a moment as her hand squeezed it's shaped into it.

"He's out doing the Superman thing. Finally, saving lives." William spoke up, flopping beside his sister in view.

"He's hurt, William, not selfish." Erica reprimanded, looking up into Clark's confused blues. "Of course, he would go back to what he does best."

"Ah-hem." A loud clearing of the throat brought Erica from the device in her hand. "So, you found how to make a video-cell phone. I'm impressed."

"Bruce, please." Chloe stopping him from trying to leave again.

Erica couldn't stop the smirk on her lips at the sarcasm in her uncle's voice. She rolled her eyes and huffed out as she flashed the screen to them clearly, allowing the 3D image to come from the flat screen. "Fine, say hello to your future, Kids!"

"Erica!" Clark growled in a warning much too late. She was so damn compulsive just like her mom! He groaned at the thought of Lois again, entering his mind for the millionth time. They were so screwing with time, and the thing was they didn't know how much exactly. His hand slapping over his eyes and then ripped it away at the high pitched squeals.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" William and Alison screamed to the utter shock of Chloe and Bruce, frozen side-by-side.

"Let me introduce." Erica said, a sly look on her face. "These are your kids, Alison and William."

"Heeeeey!" The siblings drawled out together, not at all timid, they were after all still their parents just younger and not knowing that they were parents or would be married to each other. No problem there, right?

Chloe stood there wide-eyed not sure if she should even trust what she was seeing or what she just heard. It kinda went beyond shock finding out what you're kids would look like in the future and that the man you were just dating for a few months will be your husband.

She gave a choked sound, while Bruce gave Erica an incredulous look, he was far from believing. "Cute. Real cute."

"Thanks." Alison smiled sweetly, taking it as a complement.

Will rolled his eyes and huffed out. "You are so....He doesn't believe us, Ace."

"Oh." She turned sad eyes o the Dark Knight. "You don't believe us, daddy?"

"I've seen and heard enough..."

"Ace, Will, I need you guys to do me a huge favor. Get your parents."

"Are you crazy!" William ranted, grabbing his sisters hand to bring the communication box closer to him. "If they knew we could speak to you this whole time...look, Erica, we're already in big trouble as it is."

"Will, my mom is hurt." Erica's face dropped. "We had a run in with that 'thing'....who killed her in our time."

Alison gasped, her eyes glazed over as they went on the verge of tears. "Is, Auntie, Lo, okay?"

"She's hurt pretty bad, and she hasn't waken up, yet." Erica said in a miserable tone that quickly subsided with a voice that was bad enough as her mom's when angry.

"Erica Mara Kent!" The shrill voice cut through on the communication device and to the shock of one Bruce Wayne and Chloe Sullivan.

"Hey, Auntie Chlo." Erica drew up her shoulders to her head wishing she could vanish.

"Oh, don't you Auntie Chlo me. Do you know how wor-" Future Chloe came to a stop, her tongue frozen in her mouth at the sight of herself, and it wasn't in a mirror. Especially since this mirror had her husband standing next to her and where she was, Bruce wasn't there.

"Well, I'll be da-" Bruce voice came to her ear but she didn't see the Bruce on the screen lips moving, she jumped and gave a startled cry as she turned her head to see her husband standing next to her. "She did it!"

Erica gritted her teeth, eyes locked squarely on her blonde-headed aunt on the communication device. Days seemed to past her very life instead the hours of explanation and catching up everyone on the events that occurred in both times. Her dad was still keeping occupied being Superman, fearing that if he stop for just a second he would crazy or destroy something. The later being what he feared doing most of all.

Lois being in the hospital unconscious and badly hurt had Chloe in the future shed more then one tear at the sound of her cousin being alive but injured by this being that had found a way to break into Wayne Enterprise Secret Labs to steal a portable time jumper that was still in testing phase. Which everyone agreed worked completely. A being that was still on the loose somewhere in Smallville in the past with the time jumper waiting for his next chance to get a hold of Lois and kill two birds with one stone. Three if he got lucky enough.

Now Erica was being berated about how dangerous it was to do such a thing like she did without confiding in anyone. Not like it wasn't bad enough with one set of aunt and uncle, she had to have two copies tag up on her. Also hearing her aunt tell her cousins that they were grounded until the next millenia had her squirm as well since she was the one to get them involved.

"It's not their fault aunt Chlo, they were helping me out." Erica huffed and regretted her rude gesture when she got two pairs of cutting eyes from her two aunt Chlos.

"Erica it was dangerous..." Started off her Future aunt.

"Not to mention wrong for you to do this on your own." Finished the aunt there in front of her.

Erica groaned inside and slipped deeper into the padded chair of the sun room, she was really starting to love this idea of show and tell.

"Ladies, ladies, I think two hours of pushing has finally sunk in the lesson." Her future Uncle's deep voice brought the two Chloe's to a halt in speaking for the moment. Erica smiled at him, she knew he was her favorite uncle for a reason.

"Besides, there are other important matters to deal with." Past Bruce cleared his throat, still trying to catch up on the fact he was seeing himself and his wife in the future.

"There is." Clark agreed from his daughter's side. "Like how do we catch and stop this monster from making another attempt on Lois' life. We don't even know what it is or where to begin."

"That's where I come along." Past Chloe answered up and held out her cell phone. "Oliver called to check in on Lois. He wasn't too happy hearing about what happened..."

Clark rolled his eyes after the glance Chloe directed his way concerning Oliver. "He gave me some interesting information on another of Lex's lab he discovered on a remote island off the coast of Guam."

"Another?" Fututre Chloe said with ingdination. How many secret hideaway labs did Luther own anyway?

Chloe nodded her head in agreement with her future self as if she knew exactly what question ran through her head and continued. "Now, Oliver mentioned that this one sparked a particular interest because of the genetic research specifically done." She pulled a bundle of papers in a tan from her bag. "GenoTech is in the process of splicing human DNA with Animal DNA..."

"In the process? They succeeded." Bruce from the future spoke up. "Their operation in our time were shut down after successfully creating one of the abmoninations they planned."

"You're sure?" Past Chloe asked, hoping this wouldn't turn out to be a dead end.

"Very." Future Bruce replied, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder next to him. "The JLA seen to it personally that it went down, the scientists, researchers and the creatures in tubes that weren't able to survive."

Future Chloe reached up grabbing his hand fearfully as she turned haunted eyes to herself in the past. "Everything was retrieved and shut down except for the experiment they actually got to work. One of the researchers volunteered himself as a human guneapig when Reptilian DNA replicated proved safe and close enough to bound to that of humans."

"What's his name?" Clark asked, he was through with talking and he wanted action. Time was starting to constrict what precious moments they had left and there was no way he would fail twice in one life time.

"Dr Charles Dawson of Smallville, Kansas." Future Chloe answered and shouted out Clark's name as he was about to leave off in his super-speed. He turned around to see her worried face, but she gave a brave enough smile. "Take care of our Erie...She's..."

Clark didn't need to hear the rest of her words to know how much loved Erica was to all who knew her and with a nod of his head he promised with his life to protect Erica and somehow get her back home where she belonged....Though, how he could go through a day without her there was another matter. His heart actually felt empty at the thought.

Like before the device did it's previous act as the screen went snowy and static popped from the small device. Within seconds it died again and the screen carrying the image of her aunt and uncle went black. Words of love and to be careful to the younger Kent the only thing left behind.

Chloe stopped Clark at the door, he was in a hurry to leave and she wasn't going to let him, not without an answer. "Whoa, big guy, where are you off to so fast?"

Clark looked around to make sure it was clear. "I'm going to Jor-El. Maybe there is something he can do to help Lois."

Chloe saw the desperation in his eyes and knew it wasn't always a good thing when he was that way. "Clark, I know you're worried about Lois but promise me you won't go after this Dr Dawson, guy, by yourself."

"Chloe, we don't know how he's even involved yet. I'm just going to talk to Jor-El, he must know how serious things are. Even he won't deny helping me out with this one, not with my future at stake." Chloe nodded her head as he squeezed her arm in reassurance before speeding off in a gust of wind.

The day had only begun but it was still heavy with work to be done, letting out a sigh she looked over her shoulder to a still very confused Bruce when she noticed something missing.

"Where's Erica?" Chloe asked in rising panic, stepping toward the chair she no longer sat upon.

* * *

The Ice Palace, dubbed by Lois, a place of crystal and ice but she didn't feel the sting or bite of the freezing cold really associtated with the Fortress. To her though, it was warm and close to what she thought heaven would be if she had indeed died that day. Yet, like every near death occurrence in her life she prevailed. And now he knew why...

"Jor-El!" Clark's voice shouted and echoed among the crystalin walls and bounced along with the wind that whipped furiously at his thick, black strands.

He stepped deeper into the heart of the ice enclosure, to the crystal port that held the many spherical crystals on display and voiced his biological father's name again. "Jor-El! Why don't you come out?"

A booming voice that seem to come from everywhere and nowhere rattled the very ice walls that surrounded him. "I am here, my son, and I sense you have great need. As does the world have great needs."

"The world can wait. All I care about right now is Lois. She's hurt and she won't wake up despite what the doctors say." His voice carried on the violent wind, carrying a deathly chill his body couldn't feel.

"There is where you are wrong, Kal-El." Came the disembodied voice surrounding him. "The world can not wait and nor will it wait for time, it must go on."

"For once, could you give me a straight answer?!" Clark shouted in anger, tired of his father's cryptic manner. "Lois needs help, I know she's meant to be my wife and mother of my child in the future..."

"And so much more, my son..." Jor-El's voice boomed with certainty.

"Yes..."Clark agreed for once with the man who gave him life. "I know she's part of my destiny to help me become this Superman, the hero of Metropolis."

"Of the world." Jor-El corrected and with a life of it's own the crystal walls around him showed what his future as Superman would be like. The people he would meet, the lives he will save and the greatness he will accomplish. "A god among men to rule with an iron fist..."

Clark nodded his head in understanding for what his father was really trying to say at the time those words were spoken. Not a ruler or dictator like he first presumed it to be, but as a keeper. It would take a god like figure with fist of iron...steel in his case...to help the ever growing need mankind endured.

"So, you'll do it? You'll help heal Lois?" Clark asked anxiously waiting for a reply as soon as the words left from his mouth.

"I will." Jor-El answered, his voice low and grave boding a feeling that wasn't pleasant at all. "But there will be a price to pay for the interference in the mortal lives."

"There's always a price to pay with you!" Clark spat out and wheeled around to look at the vast crystals that adorned the fortress. "She's needed for the good of mankind. Can't there be no exceptions?"

"A price must always be paid for balance to be kept. Indeed she is a key, so must it be bought." Jor-El, voice soft, fatherly almost with something he couldn't change, even he had rules to abide by.

"What is it?" Clark almost didn't ask in fear of what would have to be done. "What do I have to do to pay for Lois to be better again?"

"Forget." His solemn reply rumbled the very fortress itself. "After all is restored, Erica is back home in the future she belongs. Everyone will forget everything that has happened."

Clark dropped his head down, not remember Erica? He could barely think of her not being around but to loose all memory of her seemed unbearable even though he would come to know her soon. He walked hard as he headed toward the entrance of the fortress to leave, hating the decision, though for the best it may be. "Fine, it's better that any of us remember what happen since Erica dropped into our lives."

"No, Kal-El..." The edge in Jor-El's voice brought a fearing halt to Clark, too afraid to face the words that were to follow. "Everything since the time Lois first entered your life-"

"NO!" Clark stormed in rage, whipping around to the source of the voice.

"Will be forgotten. Every event, every memory-"

"NO!" Clark shouted again marching to the crystalline port and slammed his hands down upon it, shaking the whole fortress.

"Will be as if it had never happened. You would never have met Lois Lane in the human year of 2004. Different events will occur, life will go on, but two different paths will begin on that day you fell from the sky into the cornfield." His voice shattering inside his son as he slid to his knees shaking his head against what was being said.

"I'll wait." Clark replied through gritting teeth, and meaning every word.

"Yes, I believe you would wait forever for her to wake again. But time will wait for no one." Jor-El took form and in a holographic image and stepped from the crystalline port, stopping by his son's side. "Erica was conceived on a certain day of a certain month and year. You would wait for Miss Lane to wake, but despite what those medical envoys hopes are, it will be years before she awakes again."

Tears stung at his eyes as he squeezed them tightly to keep them from falling. "Will you sacrifice your own child from ever being born after all she has endured, Kal-El?"

Clark shook his head slightly, his hands in tight fists by his sides. He could laugh just about now in hysteric fits, long ago he would have given just about anything to have Lois Lane out of his life but now he would give so much more to keep her there.

"If you so choose for my help, my son, time is of the essence, you'll have until the portal closes to get Erica back home. When the portal closes, time would have balanced itself once again and with it all memories all events erased of Lois ever being in your life to this day."

"What if I decline?" Clark asked of him, feeling his father's touch upon his shoulder but didn't dare face him.

"The portal will still close and I will be unable to help Lois Lane or extend you this offer again."

"What of Erica, what will happen to her?" Clark's hesitant voice barely able to form the words.

A grave sigh rumbled around. "Whether she makes it through the portal or not, she will slowly disappear as time reorders itself and never exist again, my son."

"So either way, I end up loosing them both." Clark seethed, his skin flushing red with anger. "Promise me, promise me, I'll have them both back again."

"I can not promise you such a thing, Kal-El, only the fates know of such importance of our paths. If it is meant, it shall endure."

Clark shook his head, it wasn't good enough. He learned over the years how his choices came out disastrous, how they ruined the lives of those he cared for. He wouldn't risk Lois'....but he didn't want his child to not exist either. It was a choice between the two...the two who he was finding himself fall in love over and over with each moment that passed. Now he was being asked to choose the help of his father and have faith that all things will work out to the future Erica came from.

To have faith that he will meet Lois again, that their paths will all cross one day again. But how could He? How could he give up something he just found, the one thing that gave his life more meaning then anything he ever realized.

He couldn't that's how...but for all thier sakes, he had to.

"Ok, Jor-El..." Clark's voice loud but sunk with the complication the choice brought. "...I except your help."

* * *

Erica hazels were examining the thing in front of her mom's door, running over the bored-intimidating look on a square-shaven head that sat on huge, bulging shoulders. Bulky Arms were folded and legs spread slightly apart, the look ready to haul someone out on their butt or deliver a serious beat down, if need be.

She wasn't impressed. Erica simply walked up to Mr. Muscle and tapped a few times on his overly-hairy arm and wiped her palm against her jean clad-thigh before speaking. "Excuse me, but you're in my way. I'm trying to get in."

The only thing that moved on the mountain was his eyes, they darted down to look on the pint-sized girl standing in front of him beaming the flakiest smile he ever seen, while her eyes shinned her true feelings, annoyance.

"Ain't gonna happen, kid." Mr Muscle said rolling his shoulders and flexed his neck before standing like a statue again. "I got orders, no one inside."

"Well, screw your orders, that's my mom in there and I'm going in." Erica snipped and continued to march forward when a hand clamped on her shoulder and brought her to a rough halt.

"Kid, why don't you go play dollies somewhere cuz' you ain't getting in." He said harshly giving her a slight shove back as his hand stayed glued to her shoulder.

Erica's narrowed eyes glared from his hand before looking up to give him the sweetest look she could muster as she fluttered her long crescent-shaped lashes at him. "Why don't you move your hand before I move it for you?"

A few seconds later Bruce and Chloe went running at the sound of a man yelling in pain thrashed the air. They arrived to see Erica bending back fingers to some body-guard looking guy, but at the moment he wasn't looking too threatening. Especially, with Erica forcing him to his knees in front of her.

"Jesus, Kid, what the hell?!" Mr Muscle screamed in pain as a few cracks and pops sounded from the bones she was squeezing together.

With the noise of the commotion Bruce's guards came bounding around the corner, guns drawn for the danger there might be and stopped dead in their tracks seeing a guard that wasn't part of their group down on his knees in what seemed to be submission to the little girl in front of him.

Chloe quickly went to the girl, pulling her up in her arms to stop her from doing any more damage to the nearly weeping man on the floor whose hand hung limply as if boneless. Bruce addressed the man on the floor and his men who seemed to be holding back snickers at the man beaten by a little twelve year old girl.

"What is going on here?" Bruce's voice sharp and commanding, almost daring someone to come against him.

"This is Oliver's bodyguard for Lois." Chloe giving an answer for who the unknown guy was. "Like I said he was pretty upset when he found out. He said he was going to assure protection for her, just didn't think it would be so fast."

"He wouldn't let me see my mom." Erica whinned angrily, eyes all steel as she glarred at the man finally rising to his feet.

Bruce stepped in the man's face, letting him know exactly who was in charge. "I don't care who sent you. You work for me now and will do as I say or you'll be lucky if you find a job south of the border flipping burgers. Got it?"

Mr Muscle said nothing but nod, on his face you could tell he didn't like it but he didn't try to fight against it either, he would have been a fool to try.

Groans, low and soft caught the attention of Erica's ears, a sound she'd been waiting to hear for over 24 hours and didn't stop from slipping down Chloe's arms and onto her feet. She kept right on going, pushing past Bruce and Oliver's guard, bursting through the door to her mother's room to see her mom sluggishly sitting up in bed and hold her head as if it weighed a ton.

Lois turned her head toward the door as Erica came through, relief was the first thing that crossed her mind and as Erica's lips turned upward to the most beautiful smile she ever seen so did her own do the same. Nothing else seem to matter as the girl came running across the room and bound on top of the bed and straight into her waiting arms that seem to engulf the girl on their own.

"Mom!" Erica scream muffled from her face pressed into Lois' chest, arms constricted tightly around her mom doing finally what she waited to do since she first time jumped there.

The feeling of being born for the first time still swamped Lois' brain but nothing could stop the way she was feeling having Erica-her daughter, in her arms safe and calling her 'mom'. A smile broke out on her face as she smother back Erica's hair to look at her face and see for herself that the girl was ok. Despite the tears shining the girl's eyes, her lips twitched in a smile showing pure joy.

"I gotta get use to that." Lois squeezed the girl tightly to herself enjoying the small weight craddled against her body.

"The hugs or me calling you mom?" Erica teased, her lips were hurting from smiling so hard but even if she could she wouldn't stop smiling for the world.

"Both." Lois replied honestly smiling down into her face before pulling her into another hug.

Chloe knocked softly on the open door before seeing her way in. "How about the fact that you and Clark are married?"

"Will be." Lois corrected her younger cousin quickly and shrugged to her question. "Just gives me a reason to be more bossy with him."

Chloe laughed at Lois' teasing and made her way closer to the two snuggled up in the bed. She always knew despite what her older cousin thought, Lois would make a great mom and now she could see for herself. Lois let out a deep breath, a steady stream as if releasing a bag of tension instead of air.

"I know that sound, Lois." Chloe replied in a wary voice. "I know we should have said something sooner. 'I' should have said something but..."

"I'm not mad, Chloe. Really." Lois said to the look, raised brow, from her cousin. "Ok, I'm mad a little, ok maybe more then a little. I don't know I'm just confused by knowing everything all at once and, I don't know, I feel left out that no one told me."

"How did you find out?" Chloe asked giving a curious glance to her cousin.

Erica popped up about to answer when Clark walked into the room, despite knowing Lois would be ok he still couldn't help but be surprise and swamped by the feeling of happiness. He had to control himself from rushing to her and gather her up in his arms and hug her until he was tired of it, which, the way he was feeling, was never.

He tapped his knuckles against the wood of the door even though all eyes were on him, he was just so damn nervous and relieved to see her awake finally. He didn't know what he was more of, and a new pull came over him seeing Lois' hazels on him hard with her lips slightly curled in a smirk. She knew....everything!

"Jor-El" Clark cleared his throat answering the hanging question in the air asked from Chloe as they stared at him like he was an intruder, well one set of hazels were starring at him in that way.

He took a step, brushing his fingers through his hair and the other he stuffed into his pockets, clearing his throat again before speaking. His blues finding it hard to lock onto her piercing stare. "Ar-Are you ok?"

Lois tilted her head, her eyes running him over, face calculating. "Depends on who's asking. Clark or Kal-El?"

Yea, she knew. From the look she was giving it was hard exactly to tell if he should run for the hills while he had the chance or stay and talk things out. Since, running was something he had no intention of doing especially with the light feeling his heart was ringing and all he wanted to do was show Lois exactly how she made him feel whenever he was around her.

Chloe noticed the looks being passed between the two and saw her cue to leave and held her hand out to her niece. "Come on Erica with auntie Chlo..." She said to the girl glancing at their faces once more."...lets go get some hot cocoa."

Erica bit on her bottom lip as she looked at her parents, the tension alone was enough to scare her off. "Right behind you."

Chloe and Erica gave Clark a brave smile, wishes of good luck with their eyes as they walked passed him and left from the room. He followed their departure with the turn of his head, not yet ready to face the wrath he was sure he was walking into. The silence of her not saying anything was far worse then being ripped by Lois' anger.

"So..." Clark dragged out turning to face her as he swung his arm by his side nervously and stopped when he noticed what he was doing. This was pure torture.

"So..." Lois echoed the one word, no, exactly, she wasn't going to make this easy on him. She raised her brow mimicking him as he raised his at her, wanting her to say something, anything, even if it was, 'I never want to speak to you again!', it still would have been better then her threading him on.

"Well?" Clark asked huffing out in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, what?!" Lois exploded out in her own exasperation. "What do you want me to do, Clark?"

"Anything!" His voice rising with hers and mingling in speech at the same time.

"Do you want me to yell..."

"Something then nothing..."

"Do you want me to say that I'm beyond pissed..."

"You're just sitting there expecting me to know what to say..."

"How I'm so very damn confused about it all and how left out of the loop I am..."

"I did it to protect you...we all did..."

"News flash, Clark, I don't need your protection!"

"Yea, because you were really handling yourself with that thing moments ago. Lois, you were in a coma!"

Erica placed her hands over her ears to block out the noise which wasn't really helping with her sensitive hearing. Chloe gave a comforting smile as she wrapped her arm over small shoulders and bumped into her.

"Well, at least they both know everything now..." Erica sighed looking up at her aunt for support.

"And talking." Chloe added and scrunched up along with Erica as another round of loud voices came from Lois' room.

"Talking?" Erica questioned in disbelief to her aunt with a quirk of her brow.

Chloe let out a chuckle and grabbed her spunky niece's hand. "Come on, we could really go for some hot cocoa."

Their heads whipped around at the sound of a loud crash, of glass splattering to endless little pieces and more, even louder shouts coming from the troubled two.

Clark looked at Lois with wide eyes, after seeing the vase fly across the room to its finally resting place in many shard pieces upon the floor. "Lois, you just threw that vase against the wall!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Lois shouted in a sarcastic tone. "...I was aiming for your head!"

"Lois." Clark warned and took a few careful steps toward her. "You said you weren't mad."

Lois slapped the hair from her face with a huff and glared at him. "I lied. I'm pissed!" Grabbing the cordless phone off the bedside stand. "Not only was I nearly killed but the same could have happened to Erica! Did you bother to think..."

Clark caught as the phone was hurled at him and blocked a few other things. "Lois..."

"...what would happen to, Erica?! She isn't that strong, Clark, she was barely able to stand up to that...that, whatever it was!" Lois grabbed the water jug from off the food tray which didn't stay long in her hand as it went flying at the big dumb alien, what she planned on calling him from now on, it really fit him.

The water painted the air, forming drops, and a tidal wave in mid-air as it sailed to him, about to drench him and all in its way of decent when he quickly grabbed the plastic pitcher and expertly caught every drop with his hands in super-speed. Lois gave him a mixed look, shock and in awe but mostly annoyance that he kept dodging every single item she welled at him

"Will you stop that!" She huffed out annoyed as hell and threw her extra pillow at him, which succeded in hitting it's mark, square in the face, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, yea, you'd let that hit you."

Clark fought the smile from his lips, he didn't want to make her anymore pissed then what she was. She knew all about him after all, and he didn't doubt she was far from using Kryptonite on him if mad enough. Clark held his hands up in surrender as he made cautious steps to her and returned the plastic water pitcher to the tray.

"I'm sorry-" He tried at an appology but was interrupted as Lois pushed passed him on shakey legs. He reached out and grabbed her arms, she was biting back groans of pain and didn't look like she could take another step alone.

Lois shrugged from his hands, annoyed that he had to be the perfect Boy Scout and annoyed with herself that, that what was exactly she found endearing about him. She was so damn confused, she just needed space and time on her own to think because as much as she found herself needing to be around him. Her mind was always too damn jumbled to think straight when he kept starring at her with those big dumb, stupid, sexy as hell, blue eyes.

"I gotta get out of here!" Lois didn't realize she said it out loud and mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

"What?" Clark asked confused and shook his head. "Look, Lois, I'm trying to apologize and...Wh-Where are you going?"

"Tell it to my bladder it's not waiting." Lois smirked, the hours of being comatosed where catching up with her. "With the info I just gave you and the fact that I'm in a hospital. Where could I be going?"

Clark narrowed his eyes with annoyance and only received a fake grin and the bathroom door slammed in his face for a reply. Clark dropped his head, wiping the locks from his forehead and with a long release of breath he turned around and leaned against the door.

"There has to be a mistake about us being married." Clark mumbled to the air.

"I heard that!" Lois shouted from inside.

Clark smiled and shook his head, his hands burying in his pockets. "Lois, I really am sorry. I know it wasn't the wisest thing..."

"Smallville, I'm on the toilet!" Lois screamed, he could practically hear her eyes rolling from the other side of the door.

"Mental note, don't talk to Lois while she's on the toilet. Check." Clark quipped and gave a huff as he pushed from the door hearing a flush and then the rush of water from the sink and then nothing else. He didn't like the sound of nothing else, but her heart beating, she was alive but he worried for a moment that she passed out or blacked out from the exertion so soon after what she been through.

"Lois?" Clark swallowed hard, chasing away thoughts that were leading to him jumping to conclusions. "Lois, are you hiding in the bathroom?"

No reply, just shallow breathing and her heart with it's rhythmic beat he memorized, he couldn't remember when, it seemed like he'd always known the sound of her heart beat. He marched up to it pounding hard and then trying for the knob that only clicked with being locked.

"Lois, if you don't answer me right now, I'm busting it down." He shouted loud enough so the noise could be heard through the door. "Lois?"

"I-I'm ok, Clark." Came Lois' voice finally to one relieved super-powered guy whose hand was just about to rip the mental knob from the wood to get in. "I...I need Chloe, is she still outside?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Clark asked with concern, on alert again.

"Is she there?" Lois persisted, her voice almost afraid, which was something he wasn't use to hearing from her.

"No, she took Erica to get something to drink." Clark answered and pressed closer to the door. "Lois, are you ok?"

He heard her take a deep breath as if deciding something important, then making up her mind. The knob clicked and the door creaked open a bit. "I need help...m-my gown came untied."

Clark walked in, Lois' bare backside facing away from him as the gown ties huddled by her sides. His blues running from her naked toes up to her slightly flushed cheeks as she kept her eyes away in embarrassment. It was beyond impossible for Lois to ask for help but with one arm broken and in a sling, there was no way she could tie up the thin gown on her own.

"Well, stop standing and starring and tie me up." Lois snipped, not realizing the implication of her words as Clark swallowed hard at the images that came to mind.

"I-I wasn't star-" Clark shook his head and turned his body to leave. "Maybe....Maybe, I should go grab a nurse."

"Aw, Smallville is shy?" Lois teased, forgetting her situation and feeling more on solid ground when it came to busting Smallville's chops.

Clark narrowed his eyes, and stepped up close to her body, showing just how shy he was as he pressed closer to her and reaching around to tie up the strings that held the back of the gown together. The sound of her swallowing hard wasn't lost to him and he smiled at her uneasiness. The tables not staying the same for long as he found himself starting to be affected by her smooth skin he would 'accidentally touch with the tying.

Her breath became deep, and he was wishing for it to stop because the sweet warmth against his neck was really starting to interfere with his fingers as they trembled to tie the top string. He absently slid his hand down the small ripples of her spine, heated flesh against his fingers tips and she inhaled sharply. He turned his head to give her a teasing smile and her scented hair assaulted his nose, peach shampoo and honey, light and rich, brought his nose deeper among the wavy strands.

He pulled away his face quickly once he caught himself on what he was doing and tried to focuse on continuing to tie up the strings. His heart beating fast and she could feel against his chest that hers was doing the same.

"Almost done." He whispered, voice low and husky, not realizing the tone or how close his face still was to her ear and his lips lightly brushed against it.

"Mmm." Lois couldn't stop the groan coming from her throat at the sensation he brought out of her and bit hard on her lip at the sound she couldn't take back.

Mistaking it for a groan of pain, Clark pulled back to look at her in concern and was lost as his blues fought through a jungle of hazel. He was in a haze, so high, he didn't want to come down. His voice rough and tight along with other things on his body. "You ok?"

Lois couldn't speak, but a little squeak did escape as she pressed her lips in a wide smile to cover the embarrassment of wanting him as much as the need he was seeing in his eyes. And she was gone with the touch of his finger caressing the little worry line by her lips, as if he could rub it away. Her knees gave out and it was more then her condition that caused it, a sigh breaking through as his arm nestled around her waist and pulling her body flat against his.

The move brought her face even closer to his own, and the feel of hard valleys and crevices pressed against her plush, soft, rounded curves did her in. Slender fingers speared through black curls, latching on tightly and pulling down his lips to press fiercly in a tangle with her hungry ones. She devoured, sucking in his bottom lip like she couldn't be satisfied, and he knew he couldn't, he was always going to want more as he kissed her back in the same manner, wild and hard.

Clark turned them around, pressing her back up against the open bathroom door, careful of her arm and tilted back her head more to better access her mouth. She purred and smiled at the touch of his hands pressing into the small of her back, tickling each rib and caressing her thigh, they seemed to be everywhere.

"I'm still mad at you." She whispered against his lips and felt as they smiled in response.

His tongue slipped between her petal lips to savor the nectar of her mouth and kissing her thoroughly before replying back. "Good."

If this was her idea of being mad then he could definitely go for more of it, and finding ways of making her 'mad' was going to be interesting. His hand grabbed at her bare thigh as she clutched it around his narrow, hard waist, and almost went over the edge with his strong fingers massaging into her skin.

"Clark." She moaned, making him crazy with the sound of her voice saying his name and he pressed himself closer against her, needing to feel more of her.

Forgetting themselves, forgetting that they were in the hospital, even forgetting what planet they were on as they lost themselves in each other. Not even heaven could feel like this...this amazing. It felt like they were taking off in an endless blue sky with the soft flutter of cotton-soft clouds surrounding them.

"Clark?...Clark?..."

"Hmm?"

"I think we're fl-"

A sudden shout and clash of clipboard and papers onto the floor brought the two from thier haze to see a nurse scream with wide eyes starring _up_ at them. They noticed they were looking _down_ at her as she fled from the room pale as snow and screaming in hysterics.

"Flying." Clark finished her words.

Lois nodded and patted his chest a smugged smile on her face, showing amusement.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his to kiss that smugness away when Chloe and Erica walk back curiously in the room, cocoa in hand and confused to see papers spilled all over the floor.

Erica's girlish laugh reached the two who glarred playfully at their child who was in extreme delight. "Yes!"

Chloe shook her head and laugh. "We'll give you two a few more minutes, and you might not want to float around the nurses. It freaks them out."

She shrugged her shoulders as the love birds gave her an annoyed look and contined to chuckle as she slipped from the room, expecting Erica to follow and went back to yank the widely smiling girl along.

Clark touched their feet to the titled floor, wrapping both his arms possessively around her waist to hug her to his body. She wrapped her good arm around his neck, wishing she could do the same with the other, but being satisfied despite the fact.

"Now, where were we?" Lois teased, throwing her head back to look up into his blues.

He smiled, dipping his head, he slipped his lips tenderly over hers to finish what they started in one blissful kiss. Lois' eyes popped open, with a thought that rushed through her mind of a dark alley, arrows and leather.

"Hey! You wer-"

Clark shushed her with a sound kiss, curling her toes and bringing a moan and she couldn't think anymore....so high.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that satisfied you guys for a while. hehe Plz Review!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Sorry it took me awhile to get this out, for those who know about my loss, thanks so much for the support and patience you guys showed. To everyone thanks so much for the reviews, can't say enough.  
**Rating: **T - M some adult suggestive content.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't stop smiling and with the scene in front of him, he didn't want to stop. He didn't know how long he was leaning against the post of the door, but given the opportunity if the sight would stay that way forever before his eyes. He would happily watch for the rest of eternity. Ignoring the pains of sleep his body seemed to be craving, he stood there in bliss just gazing at them.

The two occupied his bed as if they owned it, but he wasn't complaining. Lois laid on her side, good arm protectively stretched across a slumbering Erica who was sprawled out onto her stomach. She got that from him, he mused in his thoughts, he always preferred sleeping that way; flat out on his stomach. Clark's lips tweaked at the soft snoring coming from both of them and the little trail of drool that was slipping between the younger Kent's lips.

He never knew it was possible to feel this content with life, after fearing for so long that something like this was never possible to belong to someone like him. But now, knowing and seeing his family with his own eyes made the darkest despair flee from the bright hope that shinned, now.

Clark wasn't startled, hearing soft footsteps behind him, at the appearance of his mom who stopped at his side. He welcomed the feel of her comforting hand on his arm and turned to give her a lazy smile which she returned taking in the sight he had been enjoying for hours.

Martha didn't need x-ray vision to tell her son was more at peace and filled with joy then he ever been in his entire life. One look was all it took to read the emotions so clearly displayed on his face-he was in love with the two most beautiful girls. One beautiful girl, and one incredible woman who she never doubt was the perfect match for her son. It was about time the two finally noticed.

"Hunny?" Martha whispered to not disturb her slumbering granddaughter and future daughter-in-law.

"Hmm?" Was Clark's only response, he was in a trance and she couldn't blame the hold that was on him.

She shook her head softly and smiled as her hand rubbed his arm trying to get his attention. "Its five in the morning, Sweetie. Did you get any sleep at all?"

The red-haired mother didn't need to hear an answer to know her son stayed up all night since Lois was released, just watching over them. Making sure they were safe from everything. He didn't need sleep like she knew others did, but it had been a strenuous few days and she knew he hadn't slept, hardly at all. The tow had to be coming down hard on him by now, if the dark circles and suppressing yawns were any indication.

"I'm fine mom, really." Clark answered to her disbelieving looks of concern.

"Clark, they're not going to go anywhere." She chuckled softly at his behavior. He was like a little boy with a new toy afraid to look away or it all might vanish from him.

Inside his demeanor dropped, his mom didn't know how close her words were to the truth or how deep she cut him at that moment. The one thing he was trying to forget was the one thing that constantly made a way to barge into every thought. Once help from Jor-El was taken there was absolutely no way to get around it and despite that fact he didn't want to be reminded of the loss he soon would face.

"I know, mom...I-I just want to watch them a little longer." He could barely keep his voice straight and it didn't go pass Martha whose brows furrowed as she stared at him.

She was about to comment when a sleepy voice broke their attention. "Don't worry, Mrs K, I'll make sure farm boy here gets some sleep. I'm sure the cows can wait a little longer for their morning milking."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry we woke you." Martha apologized giving the girl a loving smile.

"No problem, Mrs K, I've been up for some time now." Lois quickly dismissed the apology and returned the smile to the woman she thought of as a mother.

Looking from Lois to her son, she touched his arm one last time before dismissing herself. "Well, I'd better go check on your father."

Clark nodded, smiling as his mom left and slowly turned his head to face the most wonderful hazel eyes. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know a love sick puppy when I see one." Lois teased receiving a playful glare but his lips were still curled widely.

She patted the empty spot next to Erica who still laid flat on her stomach cuddled into Lois' side. "Come on, Smallville, you need some shut eye."

"I could have gotten some sleep." Clark protested weakly, he was teasing, she knew, but it was what they did, their playful banter.

"Right, that's why I felt eyes on me the whole time I slept?" Lois replied back in a mocking scold as he slipped next to thier child careful not to wake her. "You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

Clark blues smiled into her shinning hazel orbs, their heads resting against each other on his fluffy pillows. She rubbed her nose into his cheek enjoying the contact from his skin as he just let out a throaty moan, enjoying the feel of her as well.

"I think you have a stalker." Clark replied to her teasing comment, his eyes lazily dropped as he tried to fight away the wave of sleep.

"Is he hot?" Lois asked, her own closed but not nearly as tired as he was.

She felt his head shake from his suppressed laughter and his sleepy voice barely whispered. "Only for you, he is."

At the sound of that, her lips went wide in a smile and she opened her eyes to see him still battling a loosing effort as his body was slowly shutting down into sleep's embrace. Lois raised her hand to whisper her fingers over his eyes and cheek, feeling as he pressed his face into her hand for more of her touch.

"Go to sleep, Smalliville..." Lois whispered, her warm breath caressing and lolling him further away as her fingers curled into his raven strands. "...I'll protect us."

"That's my job..." His voice faint and heavy that it was almost not spoken.

Lois stared at him with pride and with something on the verge of love. She knew she cared about him, a lot, but she wasn't ready to name that emotion. Especially, with them just coming to terms and admitting that something was there. Something they tried to ignore and kept key and locked away from anyone-mostly themselves. If anything she knew she could definitely see herself falling in love with him and if Erica was any proof between them, she did fall for him and the thought alone had her heart bounding inside.

Coming from her thoughts she stared at him more, noticing something that caught her eye. "You're not sleeping, are you?"

Clark didn't reply as he pretended to be drifted off in slumber land, trying to not laugh from the accusing sound in her voice and the piercing glare she was giving him.

"Nope...he isn't." Erica groggily spoke up between them turning her head to snuggle into Lois side, careful not to jar her mom's broken arm.

"Hey, how do you know?" Clark poke his daughter in the ribs getting a little giggle from her that was muffled from her face pressed into Lois' side.

She raised her head giving her dad a pointed look and just pointed at her ear before teasingly rolling her eyes and snuggled back against the warmth of her mother's body. Even Lois couldn't help but roll her eyes and give him a 'duh' look which he only tinted red in embarrassment for getting 'that one' wrong.

Lois mouthed, 'Go to sleep', at him once again and he rolled his own heavenward before obliging her wishes...more like threats. Laying his head back into the welcoming pillow and caressing it against Lois' head, and despite his fight to only pretend to be asleep, he soon found himself falling from the realm of consciousness. His body giving up the battle and finally going to sleep at the touch of Lois slender fingers working their magic upon his cheek.

* * *

Tapping away at the keys of her laptop with a mission on mind, Lois Lane hardly noticed anything from the world when she was set and determined to get something done.

"Here you go, Dear." Martha said placing down a freshly brewed cup of coffee beside her laptop.

"Thanks, Mrs K, you're the best, like always." Lois beamed leaning back in her seat and sipping the dark liquid that was like hidden gold to her. "I could use a break."

"You have been at that thing for hours." The elder female Kent agreed and went back to her chore of cutting potatoes for their evening dinner. "Have you found anything useful, yet?"

Lois gave out a huff of air as she slumped further into the seat. "No...Never knew just how many Dr Charles Dawsons lived in Smallville."

"All of them are doctors?" Martha asked curiously.

"No, only just about thirty or so." Lois said sarcastically about the find and gave another grunt in frustration. "Most are probably just fake addresses and numbers to throw off anyone, that means trouble, looking for him."

Not able to sit in one place any longer, Lois got to her feet, her hands at her back stretching out some stiff muscles as she walked over to the kitchen window. Her heart instantly melting as she watched Mr. Kent, Clark and Erica play around with Shelby in the back yard. They really did look like one big happy family...and best of all, they were her family.

She never knew a family could be like this and feel this wonderful, given the kind of life and family she had to grow up in. She was glad a child of hers didn't have to know what that was like.

Martha glanced up at Lois, noticing the smile tugging at her lips, she wiped her hands off on her apron ends as she walked over next to the young brunette. Her eyes following over to the same scene outside. Erica was now giggling high screeches as Clark swung her around in the air and then placed her on her feet, his hands ready to catch her if need be from her dizzying experience.

Martha let out a chuckle and Lois joined her, a heavy feeling suddenly coming over her and the presence so thick that Martha couldn't help but notice it as well. Martha gave a look of concern to the daughter she always wanted and was pleased to know that she soon would be.

"Lois..." There was a note in Martha's voice that had Lois biting on her lip, and not wanting to meet her eyes. "When the time comes, will you be able to give Erica up?"

Martha was always one to be so insightful about things, she would have made a great Journalist herself, but Lois figured it was more mother's instinct then anything else. The red-haired woman was right though....knowing what she was shown in a vision wasn't helping to ease her mind regarding that matter.

Lois did know the 'right' answer to that question and 'yes' was practically on the tip of her tongue, but she honestly couldn't say it with certainty. She turned and looked at the older woman with defeat and pain....she'd become attached, more then she was suppose to and saying goodbye just didn't seem like an option. Martha knotted up inside at the glassy eyes of Lois fighting to keep back unshed tears.

"I don't know..." Lois broke, sniffing back tears and looking anywhere excpet her eyes. "After what this Jor-El revealed to me in a dream...vision...or whatever. How can I?"

"Lois, she..." Martha try to speak, but Lois continued as she folded her arms and turned her back to the woman.

"I know she doesn't belong here..." Lois nodded her head, wiping away the threat of tears. "...I know she has to go back..."

She turned around facing Martha, eyes red with pain the elder Kent could most definitely understand. "...but I'm here....when she goes back, I won't be there for her....How can I just send her away to where I'm not? Back to where Clark is too hurt to be a father I know he can be....because of me?"

Martha stepped to Lois engulfing the girl into her arms, and feeling as she breathed heavily with deep emotions. "It's like the general and me all over again, except she doesn't have someone to look after like I did with Lucy....she's all alone...and I-I I'm suppose to be her mom....I'm suppose to look after her no matter what..."

"Shhh...Shhh..." Martha whispered rubbing her hand softly down Lois' hair. "You have to trust in my son. You have to have faith that Clark will do the right thing."

Lois pulled back to look at the elder woman, the tears she fought so hard to keep a lid on, spilling down her cheeks. "I'm taring her away from me again and sending her back to a future I have no idea about."

"Lois, she will not be alone..." Martha stared hard into the chestnut-haired girl, her hazel eyes taking in the courage before her. "She has her father...She has her Aunt Chloe and all the cousins and a load of other aunts and uncles I've heard about....and most importantly right now, she has us."

Lois went willing into Martha's arms, in her head she knew the older woman's words were true but her heart kept asking her, 'how was she suppose to say goodbye?'. A ping immediately sounding from Lois' laptop had the two turning their heads in its direction with curious stares.

"I have a message, it's from Chloe." Lois said answering the 'what' of which the sound was caused from as she wiped away lingering tears.

"What does she say?" Martha asked as she came next to Lois' side and looked at the screen.

"Chloe, might have found our Dr. Dawson." Lois beamed with renewed hope and typed back in the IM her thanks and that she would keep her and Bruce updated with any finds.

"That's wonderful!" Martha exclaimed her hands clapped together with the good news.

"What's wonderful?" Johnathan asked as he came through the kitchen door a laughing Erica hanging off him in a piggy back ride as Clark followed behind and came to a stop beside his dad.

"Everything, ok?" Clark asked with concern staring at Lois and noticing her wet cheeks making him take a step closer to her.

"Fine." Lois brushed off, trying to appear back to her normal, bouncy self.

"We just received, hopefully, some great news from Chloe." Martha came in to Lois defense seeing the worry expression on her son's face.

Clark's only reply was a raised brow directed at the two females as Lois placed her hands on her hips and smiled widely. "Grab your surveillance gear, Scooby, we have a stake out with our names on it."

Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head at the endless supply of nick names she could torture him with as she further annoyed him with laughing.

Erica quickly slipped down her grandfather's back and spoke up excitedly as she stepped in the center of everyone. "I'm going too!"

At once Clark and Lois looked at each other before landing on the girl, brows raised, and replied simultaneously. "You're not."

* * *

Lois suppressed laughter as Erica made funny faces, using two twizzlers that looked like long walrus teeth hanging from her mouth. Lois then gave a mocking glare at the girl after seeing the look Clark was giving her, but Lois could tell he was amused also.

"We're suppose to be the parents...as in what we say goes." Clark scolded, but it was poorly done since he really wasn't mad at all.

Lois rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she looked into the hawk-eye goggles from her secret stash. "Like you can call yourself immune to her charming ways?"

Clark smiled broadly as he teased back. "I can't help if she took after me in that department."

"Dream on." Lois laughed, glancing from the goggles to give him a side-long look before returning back to her scouting on a white-washed, oblique building.

He bent his face beside her ear, he could practically feel her shiver from his closeness as he whispered. "You had to find something charming about me you liked....we did end up married....and..."

"Oooooh, he got you there!" Erica taunted her mother and laughed giddily over the words not meant for her small ears to hear.

"Nice job, Smallville...I was kinda hoping to phase over explaining the birds and the bees in this time period." Lois smirked, her eyes wide in a pointed look and clearing her throat as not only were her cheeks a tint of red but his as well.

"Yea...Umm...I think he's still in his office..." Clark cleared his throat loudly, forgetting once again that their child was capable of super-hearing, and going back to the business at hand.

"Can you two hear anything?" Lois asked on the verge of frustration as her eyes went back to the binoculars to see Dr. Dawson just sitting at his desk scratching down some notes.

"Nothing....He's just mumbling a bunch of nonsense." Erica garbled around a mouth full of twizzlers and reached her hands up to her mom. " I wanna see."

Lois looked down at her skeptically, brow cocked high. "Don't you have x-ray vision?"

"Nope not yet." Erica answered taking the binoculars from her mom's hand as Lois handed them to her. "Just super-strength, speed, and hearing...I still have to catch up with Adriene...He can shoot lasers from his eyes! I tried doing it and but I just ended up setting Shelby's tail on fire. Luckily mom had a cup of coffee at the time....poor Shelby didn't like being burned twice from the coffee or me setting his tail on fire....and maaan did I have such a headache for a week!"

Lois and Clark stood there with their heads bent forward wondering if she was done yapping or just merely taking a break. From the look on their faces Erica just shook her head in annoyance and peered into the binoculars, ignoring the two. Lois turned her head toward Clark at the sound of him giggling and he just shrugged once noticing her furrowed stare.

"No mistaking whose kid she is." Clark replied and laughed more at the hit to his arm from Lois who gave him a cocky grin.

"Yea, but I'm wondering if I didn't hook up with some other blue-eyed , studly, kryptonian?" She teased, fluttering her eyes wildly at him, whose face fell from her playful jabs.

Lois laughed despite the retribution she seen promised deep in his eyes, giving her a look that payback was definitely in the plans. Before their routine banter could continue any further, they stopped at the sharp intake of air that came from Erica.

"Oh...my...God..." Erica half groaned, half chocked out in shock at the sight that came walking into the room catching the doctor's attention.

"What is it?" Lois asked reaching for the binoculars from Erica's hands to place to her face.

"Lana." Clark said in a deathly-still voice, one that revealed no emotion, which was disturbing enough because when it came to Lana Clark emotions were anything but calm.

Lois looked uneasily from the binoculars to Clark who still stared at the scene with a vision she didn't possess normally and wondered what was going on inside his mind. The last time anyone heard from Lana she was traveling all over the world trying to undo all the evil plans and schemes her ex-husband, Lex, was involved in.

She knew she shouldn't have felt jealous, or the prick of the green-eyed monster over her skin but with Clark and her just realizing what they might have in each other. The emotion and discovery just felt too new and so very easy to be broken, especially, from the very girl Clark seemed to have a never ending battle of disconnecting from.

"W-What are they saying." Lois prided herself in keeping her voice as straight as she didn, but Erica didn't miss the tension that was looming over.

Clark oblivious to the change in the atmosphere kept his gaze locked on the raven-haired girl and the conversation she was having with the older gentleman, who looked rather upset seeing her in his office...which meant she was very unexpected indeed.

_'Mrs Luther...this is quite a surprise to see you in my lovely abode. Tell me, what do I owe the pleasure?'_

_'I'm sure a busy man like yourself, Dr Dawson, doesn't get the latest scoops on gossip but if you haven't heard, I'm no longer Lex's wife. So, I'd appreciate it if you never address me by that name, again."_

_'Very well....please do take a seat, Ms Lang.'_

_'What I have to say is straight and right to the point. So, no, thank you.....I know Lex is alive, so, don't play surprise for my sake..."_

_'I asure you I have no idea what you are talking about...Ms Lang...if you want, I do have good friends in the Psych field who could help you with your problems.'_

_'Don't insult me...I'm only going to say this once, so, I would listen if I were you. Lex doesn't care about the people who trial run his experiments. If it fails and you get hurt he'll dispose of you as easily as a crumbled piece of paper. I employ you not to go through with this genetic testing. It's inhumane and what little control you'll have will be reined by a sick bastard in greed of power.'_

_'Thanks for the warning...as little concern as it has to do with me. For I assure you, Ms Lang, whatever research I'm involved in at my designate research facility is of the utmost quality and as law abiding as any other scientific lab.'_

_'I bet it is...'_

Clark pulled back from the conversation as Lana walked from the office, he already giving report of what was being said as it was happening. His face a mixture of fear for so many things and right then he couldn't cipher one from another as everything seem to mix in one big mesh.

"So this is our, guy. He's the one who becomes some freaky 'aligator man' in the future?" Lois asked anxiously, finding herself unable to stay still in one spot as she rocked from one foot to the other.

"I have to warn Lana to stay away from him." Clark said taking a few step before turning to Lois. "I want you to take Erica and go back to the farm."

"No way! Clark, I'm sure with the type of 'job' Lana has taken upon herself, she knows what she's dealing with." Lois pressed, stepping in front of him, blocking his forward motion and trying to convince herself she wasn't stopping him because she didn't want him around Lana...it was because...because...because she saw no sense and warning someone who made it her goal in life to walk into the Lion's den and play savior of the world from the big, bad Lex on a daily bases.

"Lois, please, I couldn't live with myself if anything happen to her and I didn't take this chance to give her some kind of heads up."

She nodded her head dejectedly, seeing his point but not feeling any better about it and even feeling worse that she couldn't agree to help out the Pink One by trying to give some type of warning.

"Of course..." Lois replied finally, moving from his path, her arms hugging herself. "But we're staying here."

Clark's mouth opened to protest but the steel in Lois glare quickly had his mouth closing before a sound could escape. "Fine, just please stay here...and out of sight."

Lois only gave a quiet nod, which Clark didn't like and had him reaching out pushing a stray strand behind her ear and linger his fingers on her cheek. "I'll be right back, I promise."

She mustered up a smile she was no wheres close to feeling and blinked her eyes at the gush of wind that played at her hair wildly in its wake as Clark sped off. With a strained huff she turned around to Erica whose face was probably no better then her own, as her sad little hazel eyes looked up into her large ones.

"He does love you, you know?" Erica whispered lowly and received a smile from her mom as she wrapped her into a tight hug and pressed the girl's short frame-encasing Erica into her body.

* * *

Lana's stride was wide and hurried as she had other matters to attend to that constantly had her on an ever vigilant mode. Yet, even all her training and observation didn't prepare her for the sudden arrival of one guy she had no desire in seeing with her return to Smallivlle....at least that's what she told herself before he was actually there before her to see once again.

"Clark." The words fell from her lips in a soft hush and she quickly closed the distance between them to wrap him in her arms.

He didn't know what he was experiencing, jumbled feeling from the past of what they were together reared to the surface and as confusing as his emotions were when it came to Lana, all he could think about was that it didn't feel the same way as it did when Lois was the one in his arms. Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that he cared very much for the raven-haired girl who he was tightly hugging back now from the absence and solitude in which she chosen over him.

Lana shook her head in disbelief when she released him from her arms. "How did you know I was here?"

"It's a small town." Clark's voice held a small bite from the pain he still clearly felt from her departure and redirected the conversation. "Lana, what are you doing here?"

Her brows furrowed at his change in subject but proceed to answer anyway. "Conducting business as usual. Its dangerous, I rather not get you involved."

"Is that what you were telling yourself when you left?" He spoke to her back as she took some steps away from him, his words causing her to turn and face him. "And I pretty much have a good ideal of how dangerous the doctor actually is."

"Then you should be the one to stay away, if that's what you're trying to warn me about?" She walked the steps it took to irradiate the space between them. Her hand on his cheek as she looked soulfully into his eyes as if trying to force his understanding. "You know how much I love you, Clark, but I can't be at rest until I know that Lex is no longer a threat to you...to us."

"I'm the invulnerable one here, why couldn't you see it has a job for both of us to do together?" Clark asked honestly, wanting to know her motive from excluding him from her life after he finally revealed what he was to her and trying to finally make a relationship work between them.

"Because the world needs a hero...not me." Lana replied, giving him an answer he wasn't expecting or wanted to hear. "I'm not a scared little girl, anymore. I can fight my own battles."

Clark raised his brows, looking fearfully into her dark orbs. "Lana, you're going to get yourself killed."

She moved closer to his face, leaning in the precious inches that separated their lips. "Then know that I will always love you."

He grabbed her shoulders, to her surprise stopping her from from meeting his lips in a kiss she thought they both wanted. "I can't."

"Ah-Hem!"

A loud clearing of the throat had Lana and Clark whip their heads around to see two sets of matching, dangered filled, hazel eyes locked on them. Erica stood arms boldly crossed and head tilted as her slitted eyes continued to glare dangerously at the raven-haired Princess she was hoping never to witness again. Lois took a step in their direction, head cocked to the side as she showed a mixture of anger and pain on her face.

"Lois?" Lana voiced before her eyes fell on the girl and immediately she looked back at Lois then glanced over to Clark and right back to the girl, again, noticing something immediately.

"Should I know something?"

* * *

Lois was speechless on the way home....a little too quite for Clark's comfort level, which never was a good thing. He was all too happy when they finally pulled into the driveway of their farm home, hoping things...basically Lois would return back to her chatty self. Which he noticed wasn't the case as she still said not a word as she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped from his truck prepared to head straight into the house.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked falling in step beside her with Erica following a few paces behind them.

She wanted to say no, that she was fine, just tired even though it was barely going on seven o'clock in the evening, but she was bothered by a lot of things and keeping her mouth shut just meant a bigger fall out later.

"I just don't see why we had to tell Lana anything at all?"

"Lois, she suspected something and she knows me...my secret....everything. I just couldn't not tell her." Clark upping the speed of his walk to keep up with her.

"All she had to know was that we're now a couple...plain and simple. No time leap, no killer from the future...nada....zip...nothing else!" Lois exasperated and turned on her heels on the top porch step to face him.

"So, we're a couple now?" The words were only meant to tease, to lighten up the mood she was in. He suspected that she was standing there long enough to witness the kiss Lana try to plant on him, and despite knowing they would end up married and being a happily-ever-after family...she was still very much bothered by anything Clark and Lana related.

Lois rolled her eyes in disgust and shook her head not feeling the mood to be amused. "Get over yourself."

"Lois, wait." Clark grabbed a hold of her arm forcing her to look at him once more. "Lana is just a friend, nothing more."

"We're friends too, remember, Clark?" With that said she stepped from his grasp and stepped into the house leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Erica walked by him, her little legs carrying her up the porch steps and giving out a lowly whistle. "Someones in the dog house."

She zipped into the house at the death look he sent her way and drug his hand up his face to pull into his hair like it would take all the trouble away. "Yea, the doghouse alright."

* * *

It had been hours since they'd come home from the whole stakeout and running into Lana experience and her parents still weren't talking to each other. Forcing her to eat dinner with the grandparents alone, not that she didn't mind, but having her parents in a sour mood didn't do much to lift her spirits despite the efforts of her grandparents to brighten her mood.

Her parents were always able to work things out after a big argument, despite how mad they were with each other they always came together to talk and rationalize things back out until there were apologies and 'making up'. Erica guessed age had a factor in it because she was really finding it irritating and annoying how the younger-aged-parents just kept from each other and didn't even try to talk things out.

Lois was upstairs in Clark's room, chatting away with her aunt Chloe about all that had happen today. Animatedly telling how dimwitted Clark could most definitely be when given certain opportunities. Clark, Erica found out at this age did best what he was known to do, brood. Which he was doing on his walk with Shelby, who was specifically told to chase a squirl or pretend to chase one to give her enough time to set up her master plan.

After what she needed to do in the barn, her dad's fortress of solitude. She found herself quietly sneaking up the stairs to her dad's room where her mom was still chatting away with auntie Chlo, thankfully, on the video cam. So, her cell phone was free. Like lighting, she struck, quickly in super-speed she entered the room and grabbed her mom's cell phone. Next, was her dad's which laid abandoned on the kitchen table since he was preoccupied with a fury-four legged canine. Texting in the messages to their respective owners, she just waited patiently for showtime....

"Alright, seeya later, Babes."

"Laters, Lo."

Lois shut her thin notebook and placed it on the bedside table before pulling out the band from her hair and fluffing up her strands as she rubbed at her sore scalp. She groaned as the certain tune she placed for Clark came to life with a text message he sent to her phone.

**From: Clark  
Meet me in the barn, 9:30.  
We need to talk...Plz.**

**Received:  
Thur, Mar 16 8:45 pm**

She let out a sigh of air as she flopped down the closed phone to the bed, leaning against the headboard and just thought about so many things. Her and Clark in particular, how they haven't had time alone since all this mess began and now here was the chance without a buffer between them. To say she was nervous and scared about meeting him alone in the barn wasn't close enough to the truth.

Lois sighed heavily as she slid from the bed, finding herself fussing over her hair and looks and stopped when she noticed, and couldn't help but glare at herself in the mirror. If anything they were still Lois and Clark...but with a little more extra baggage that was making any try in starting a relationship confusing and difficult. She had fallen in love with her daughter, who wouldn't? She was happy to get the chance to know her and to see she could do great as a mom and she had.

But....knowing what they did know about how their lives would end up was like being dumped with all the pieces of information and told to get there. It made every step and action seem planned out, not genuine. It also made the fear of not doing the right thing a constant threat nagging at the back of her mind-What if they did something wrong and something else they didn't do right? Would it change everything?

Pulling herself from the mirror and taking a few deep, calming breaths she shook her head clear. There was more urgent matters to deal with like her surviving to create the future they would have together and getting Erica back to her own home time. No matter how difficult-impossible that was going to be to let go.

She guessed, other things such as relationships and where they stood with each other would just have to wait.

* * *

Clark stood on top of the loft stairs, eyes taking in the white and red plaid blanket on the wooden floor boards. Picnic basket and one long stem candle, unlit, laid on top of the cotton fabric. His hands stuffed in his pockets, and mind focused on what he should make of this from Lois after the message he got from her-that he didn't notice she was behind him until she spoke.

"A picnic?"

Clark turned around and felt his stomach drop and mouth dry instantly. Standing in nothing more then one of his white dress-shirts that left some exposure of creamy skin as it wasn't buttoned all the way. She stood there hand on rail and one foot higher then the other on the step, long legs clad in loose black pajama bottoms. Staring at him curiously with sparkling hazel eyes, while her billowy, unbound hair laid around her face like a silky curtain.

Lois couldn't help the feline like smile that crawled over her lips, reminded of the time he must of looked, seeing her dressed up for the first time in that pink prom dress when she was possed by Dawn. Yet, his face then couldn't compare to the look on his face now...he was breathless! Clark stumbled back some as she approached closer, fearing he would melt or combust if she touched him.

"Don't you think it's missing something? Like shinning sun, singing birds....grass?" Lois taunted, stopping in front of him, her arms lightly folded bringing a peak of imagination to his eyes which he found himself quickly looking away from in embarrassment.

Lois' brow raised, smiling at his amusement as he tinted even more a shade of pink and found that his tongue forgot how to work. "I-I...I-I'm..."

A thought soon came over him, having him furrow his brows and cross his own arms against his chest. The sight bringing eye pleasure to Lois at the bulge his biceps made with the movment. "You weren't the one who set this up?"

Lois gave a wierd look back like he finally cracked from all the pressure. "Nooo....with the message I got from you, and seeing you here. I thought this was your doing?"

Clark felt his cheeks tint again that he didn't think of doing something like this. Well, he thought about it, just didn't know how to bring it about and fearful that she would decline his offer if he did incline it to her. The heat in his cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Lois, whose face droped in disbelief.

"You didn't..." She stated a bit disappointed, the truth that was clearly readable from his expression. "Don't look at me, you know how my culinary skills are."

"How can I forget?" He teased and walked over grabbing the picnic basket from the blanket and then walking back to grab her hand to take her to the couch. "But I wasn't so sure if it was you or not when I x-rayed the contents inside."

"What was that?" She asked puzzled by his words but followed suit as he sat down with the basket on his lap and lifting the lid to let her peer inside.

"Peanut butter sandwiches and orange juice." Lois said seeing the diagonally cut sandwiches neatly piled and pitcher-ice cubes and all filled with orange juice.

"Looks like the extent of your culinary skills passed on to our daughter." Clark smiled widely despite the mock-glare she was giving him.

"They are the best PB and J sandwiches I ever saw." Lois protested and snatched one out the basket to take a bite to Clark's amusement.

He laid on his side, the cotton blanket teasing softly, rubbing against the exposed skin of his arms. His mind breaking from deep thoughts and looking up to see Lois let out a satified sigh as she laid on her back, eyes closed.

"I'm stuff!" She groaned, rubbing her stomach between the slit of buttons not latched on the bottom of his dress-shirt.

"Three sandwiches, I'm not surprised." His eyes in a trance of her hand rubbing against her taunt stomach.

Lois wrinkled her brow at him. "Says the bottomless pit who swallowed five?"

He shrugged lazily and mimicked her smile. "They were the best."

"See, I told ya." Lois replied smugly, and becoming aware of his intense gaze on her body, afraid to turn her face toward him. "So...what now?"

Clark swallowed hard, those words held a broad spectrum of possibilities, even ones he wasn't sure he could stop picturing about. "We digest so we don't get cramps."

Lois couldn't stop the bubble of a laugh that shook her body against the hard floor and then did face him at that moment. He had an easing effect on her that went both ways, more then he knew or realized.

"I was talking about..." She swallowed the lump sticking in her throat, time could only go on so long before they had to face reality. "....us. How do we deal with all of this?"

Clark slid his hand out against the floor and up to clasp over her hand, laid against her stomach. "You know I'm not going to let it happen again. I won't let anything happen to you or Erica."

"I know, Smallville." Lois said softly, feeling this alien connection and comfortableness being like this with him. It was so very new, so very not them, but, yet, it was, all at the same time and she had to confess, her head was reeling and she knew he could hear the notch in speed her heart picked up. "I'm not afraid of that...I'm...I...It's just what if we're doing things wrong? What if things don't turn out the way it does in Erica's future? What if everything changes?"

Changes...

_"Everything since the time Lois first entered your life-"_

_"Will be as if it had never happened. You would never have met Lois Lane in the human year of 2004. Different events will occur, life will go on, but two different paths will begin on that day you fell from the sky into the cornfield....."_

Clark shook his head as Jor-El's and Lois' words collided in his mind and flashes of what will happen once Erica is back to her time came to torture him of the losses he couldn't stop. Not only would he be loosing Erica when it happened, but Lois would never be apart of his life as she was now. Time will erase and be redone.

They wouldn't be friends, she wouldn't be around with her snarky comments to annoy the hell out of him or to say just the right things when he need it, whether he wanted to hear it or not. Jor-El was just expecting him to have faith that they would find their ways back to each other and that the future they were trying to achieve would still be there waiting for them.

"Hey, where did you go?" Lois asked bringing him from his thoughts with a touch of her warm hand to his cheek, noticing she was on her side facing him.

"What were you thinking about, just then?"

He couldn't tell her...he couldn't bring himself to say the words, to explain the sacrifice he made to have her awake from that coma. He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye...

Clark reached the few inches in front of him to trace her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb and savored the look of her eyes fluttering shut from the sensation of his touch.

"This." He whispered instead, stroking his thumb over her flesh causing her breaths to come in shallow pants.

"Liar." She whispered back in a hoarse voice catching in her throat.

Feeling the press of time weighing down upon them and every moment so vital, so precious to take and savor as much as he could. He pressed his lips, crashing them down upon hers, hungry and needing to know this moment was real...that she would always be his.

Gently she fell to her back from his coaxing lips greedily feeding upon her own, a inertness she could read as she gave herself away to abandon and gave back as much as he was taking.

The world became a flash flood of firestorms whipping wildly around them, electricity sizzling between them and her mouth opened giving him access to more of her. Their tongues met and fire raced through their veins to pool heatedly in the depths of their stomachs and lower. She couldn't think, she could barely fill her lungs completely with air...all there was were feelings, strong and bidding him for more.

"Maybe...we...should...talk..." Lois gasped between each hurried breath before his lips, fearfully, could completely devour her up until there was nothing left....not even her sanity.

"I can't..." Clark panted, finding home between her thighs that of their own accord wrapped tightly around his waist. His fists grabbing her wrist to pin at the sides of her head as he leaned in to find the spots on her neck that made her whine for more.

She arched into him, the bulge of his stiff jeans rubbing against her heat that laid merely behind thin fabric. The friction causing a throaty groan of desire to peel from her lips. His own groan a mixture of a growl as he pressed back down into her against the floor, getting some relief to the part of him straining inside his jeans.

Her mind was tumbling...the world falling down around her and she pulled wildly trying to release from his demanding hold that was carefully not to hurt her, just keep her where he wanted. His lips moving over her pulses skipping in beats as he hummed, vibrating sensations over her skin she never felt as his teeth nibbled at her neck and eased the pain with the softness of his lips.

"I can't..." Lois groaned afraid of the fall, and he could sense it, she was on the edge...on the verge...just one step to plunge into the abandon of sweet a bliss.

He ground into her, pressing into her right spots and was encouraged from the sweet moans escaping that she tried to keep hidden behind clamped teeth.

"Don't worry about the fall....I'll catch you..." His breath rushed into her ear, only adding to the over stimulating sensations.

One last rub against her core and she was done, careening over the edge of flashing colors, he released her hands and they grabbed out to cling onto him as she fell over and over into an endless pleasurable pit. His arms wrapped around her securely, pressing her into his body holding her through the spasms that overtook her body, and holding her until the harsh catch in her breath returned back to normal and the slack came back to her tense limbs.

Lois opened her eyes into half slits, her smile slow and lazy as he leaned his head down against hers. "Maybe we can try that again....without the clothes this time?"

Clark looked down at her hand capturing his and dragging it up against her body to the inside of the loose dress-shirt covering her chest. The look on his face held her heart in his hands. In his eyes he was asking if she was sure about this and she couldn't help but smile up at him. Her answer, fingers locking in his raven strands and pulling down his face to sate the crave her lips felt only for his. He eagerly went to her and once more his mouth upon hers, with fingers and hands exploring boldly. One single thought captured the backs of both their minds....

They were far too gone to turn back now.

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for Reading, Plz Review!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thanks so much everyone for the warm words and the reviews! The warms words really touch my heart more then I can express my grattitude for and the reviews any wirter is happy to recieve knowing thier story is being enjoyed. Thanks again so much! Hopefully now with the semester winding down I can be quicker with my updates...hopefully.

Read & Review. Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe stepped from her yellow punch-buggy, her feet crunching in the gravel and a smile escaping her lips as she shut the door to her car. In the yard, on the newly 'implanted' oak tree that was restored back to it's rightful place, Erica hung upside down inside the tire-swing making childish noises as it spun in circles.

The blond petite casting a shadow over the raven-haired girl with the hazel eyes as she stood in front of her. Erica placed her feet into the grass, stopping herself to smile up, literally, to her aunt towering over her.

"Heya, auntie Chlo." Erica beamed, too dizzy to attempt to stand.

"Having fun?" Chloe laughed and playfully tickled Erica's exposed stomach causing her to jump and squeal with laughter.

"Yea, I'm seeing how much blood can race to my head."

Chloe gave the girl an incredulous look, much the same way she would do to Lois when she suggested weird enough things to get them into trouble. "Yea, have fun with that. Where are the love birds? I want to know if they found out anything, yesterday."

"From the stake-out?" Erica's voice in a whirling sound as she started to spin around, again, slowly in circles.

"How do you know about that?" Chloe kicked herself for asking that question. "Who am I kidding? Your my cousin's daughter. I probably should be asking you for any details."

Erica only gave out an impish smile as Chloe tried not to stare at her every movement and get as dizzy as Erica was making herself. "He was definitely the guy."

"You guys are sure? He's actually the one whose going to turn into 'Repto Man' in the future?" Chloe gave her a scrutinizing stare, hoping she was a hundred percent correct.

"Yeaaa..." Erica dragged her voice out, the swing spinning faster then before. "He was talking about the genetic research with the pink princess."

"Pink princess?" Chloe mimicked her words before she knew exactly who Erica was talking about and said with shock. "Lana?!"

Erica made a barfing sound in reply, her tongue sticking out in disgust of the name causing Chloe to shake her head in amusement.

"What was Lana doing there?" Chloe asked curiously, it had been a while since anyone heard or seen hair or hind of the girl. She barely sent post cards or emails of how she was, never where, and even with Chloe's talent for tracking down people, Lana had a sticky way of eluding her.

Erica shrugged her shoulders and dropped her hands to drag into the dirt as the tire slowed down in its spin. "Seems like she was warning him of Lex's evil ways and not to get involved."

"He actually admitted to being a part of Lex's experiments to Lana?" This seemed too easy to be true and her reporter eye couldn't help but be skeptical.

Erica shook her head, like she wasn't dizzy enough from the merry-go-round movement. "Not in so many words, but his heart beat gave him away every time Lana mentioned Lex's name."

"Wow. Now all we have to do is watch him and see if he'll lead us to where these experiments are taking place." Chloe was amazed how close they were finally getting to solving this case. Just when she was getting use to having the short-one around, but it gave her something to look forward to in the future.

"Since I'm here, where are the folks? We got major steps to cover for our next plans of action."

"In the barn." Erica answered absently, forgetting the situation her parents were probably in since they spent the night out there.

The retreating back of her aunt coming to sight every few seconds or so was quickly becoming smaller as she rushed to get those plans in progress.

"Aunt Chlo, wait!" She yelled and tried to quickly slide forward from the swing. Landing on one foot as the other got stuck on the tire, causing the small girl to loose her balance and drop harshly to the ground.

"Owwww!"

Chloe raced up the stairs, her hand pulling her along on the rail while her mind was too focused to immediately notice the scene before her.

"So, my journalistic skills were right on-OH MY GOD!" She came to an abrupt halt almost falling down the stairs from stopping so quickly and would have if she didn't grab the wooden rail with both hands.

On the floor, under nothing but Clark's thin red blanket was her best friend and cousin showing too much exposed skin for her taste. Lucky for her all the vitals were well hidden. No one needed to draw her a picture to explain what exactly went on here and the unexpected sight had her looking for Red Kryptonite or at the very least alcohol. The only thing her eyes did find were dried pieces of crust that belonged to some type of sandwich and a quarter-filled pitcher of water-logged orange juice.

"You can't be serious?!" Chloe exclaimed not caring she was waking the two from thier blissful slumber according to the content smiles on their faces.

Clark peeked open a lazy eye and shutting it as he pulled Lois' snuggling body closer to his own bare chest.

"Chloe is here." He mumbled, voice slow and sluggish with sleep.

Lois opened her eyes into half slits, a crawl of a smile sliding over her face as she stretched last night's 'activities' from her body.

"Hey Cuz, what's up?" Lois said in a dopey voice, making Chloe realize the two were too far on cloud nine to think clearly.

She stood there with folded arms shaking her head at their lack of brain-cells at the moment and tried not to laugh. Suddenly Clark sat right up a picture of horror on his face, his actions throwing Lois on her back, next to him, with a loud groan.

"Chloe!" Clark yelped, reality surging through the fogginess of his head and his reaction was to grab more of the blanket, but couldn't as it was wrapped around Lois' body.

"What are you doing here?"

The blond petite turned slightly away to give them privacy as she heard grumbles and scrambling for clothes behind her. "I should be asking the same thing, but I think that one is a bit obvious."

Lois came up and tapped Chloe on the shoulder letting her know it was ok to face them. She was clad in one of Clark's white-dress shirts and very little else, tying up a band to pull her hair in her usual pony tail as Clark stood on the far side of the room, a tinge of pink, doing up the buttons on his plaid shirt.

"Are you two crazy?" Chloe asked, her eyes on her cousin who just gave her a bored expression and a roll from her eyes.

"Don't worry, mother Hen, I'm on the pill." Lois blew off, a bit peeved by her cousin's attitude.

"I'm not trying to be the rain on your parade here, Lo. You two are adult enough to do.....whatever you want...."

"But?" Lois hearing it coming from her beloved cousin as she slipped on her pajama bottoms, and latched all the buttons on the white shirt nearly drowning on her.

"Don't you think you guys are screwing around with time as it is?" Chloe then added at the raise of Lois' brow. "No pun intended....Come on guys, we have no idea how our actions are effecting things in the future."

"Babes..." Lois said taking her cousin by the shoulders and giving her a peck on the cheek. She loved her dearly, but she really was tired of worrying about what was to come and the last thing she wanted was to be constantly reminded of the goodbye she'll have to say.

"Finish scolding, Smallville, over there. I'm going to get some breakfast, I'm starving!"

Chloe's jaw dropped as she watched a lighter-then-air-mood-Lois skip down the steps and out of the barn before settling accusing eyes on one individual who wouldn't meet her eyes and it was more then just being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Clark, what is going on here? This isn't like you to jump head first in the shallow end of the pool." Chloe watched as her best-friend flitted nervously around, cleaning up the remainder of mess on the floor, his shoulders stiff with some underlined emotion.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did, Chloe. I care and very possibly falling-No, not possibly, I know I'm falling in love with her."

Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance and stepped closer to him. "I'm not expecting you to apologize, nor was I asking. I'm just concerned about every little decision we make ricocheting into something we can't fix."

The arch in Clark's back seem to stiffen more at her words and he walked over to the open windowless whole in the barn, discarding his actions of cleaning up the mess. Instead he watched as Lois enter the fenced in backyard, Erica screaming wildly as she raced into her mom's arms and she twirled both of them around until they were both laughing and struggling playfully against each other.

His blond best friend took a tentative step toward him, she was fearing the look on his face and she didn't have a clue why. "Clark, you're not defending yourself."

He swallowed hard at her implication, his fingers digging into the wood of the window as he kept his blues locked on his family. The muscle of his jaw flexed and strained as he battled some unseen enemy.

"You weren't talking about you and Lois 'being' together, when you mentioned about apologizing." Chloe cracking the nut wide open and saw his whole body tense.

"Chloe, just leave it alone."

She couldn't, people she loved where in danger of loosing their lives and she wouldn't be on the sidelines ignorant of the game play when she could most definitely help. She took another step closer to him, the floor board announcing her movement as it protested with her weight.

"Clark..." His name slipping from her mouth like a bad omen, and her heart was pounding in fear or what he would say. "What happened when you went to Jor-El?"

_Tears stung at his eyes as he squeezed them tightly to keep them from falling. "Will you sacrifice your own child from ever being born after all she has endured, Kal-El?"_

_Clark shook his head slightly, his hands in tight fists by his sides. He could laugh just about now in hysteric fits, long ago he would have given just about anything to have Lois Lane out of his life but now he would give so much more to keep her there._

_"If you so choose for my help, my son, time is of the essence, you'll have until the portal closes to get Erica back home. When the portal closes, time would have balanced itself once again and with it all memories all events erased of Lois ever being in your life to this day."_

_"What if I decline?" Clark asked of him, feeling his father's touch upon his shoulder but didn't dare face him._

_"The portal will still close and I will be unable to help Lois Lane or extend you this offer again."_

_"What of Erica, what will happen to her?" Clark's hesitant voice barely able to form the words._

_A grave sigh rumbled around. "Whether she makes it through the portal or not, she will slowly disappear as time reorders itself and never exist again, my son."_

_"So either way, I end up loosing them both." Clark seethed, his skin flushing red with anger. "Promise me, promise me, I'll have them both back again."_

_"I can not promise you such a thing, Kal-El, only the fates know of such importance of our paths. If it is meant, it shall endure."_

The visit with Jor-El Playing mercilessly on mind, she could hear the wood splinter under his hand and she could tell it wasn't good.

"Clark, what did you do?" Chloe whispered, feeling the icy grip of fear slide down her spine....this wasn't good at all.

"The only thing I could do!" Clark burst with anger, his body facing her. "She was in a coma, what else could I do?!"

"We don't know that for sure...the doctors would ha-"

"Jor-El told me." His voice in defeat, head bowed to the ground. "He said she wouldn't have waken up for years."

"So, what now? He helped her to come out of it, for what price?" She felt herself on the verge of hyperventilating as every possible dreadful thing came to mind.

"What price, Clark?" She pressed on, seeing he wasn't jumping in with an answer.

"When Erica returns and the portal closes all memory since the day she arrived will be wiped away." Clark explained, of course he had the right to be down about that, but ultimately they will know each other again. "Time will go back to that day and point and go on as if she never enter our world."

She should have been filled with relief, the birds should have been chirping its praises inside, but there were still an overcast of clouds blocking out the rays of the sun in an impending storm yet to come.

"That isn't everything." Chloe stated and with a tight throat watched as Clark shook his head solemnly.

"When the portal closes with or without Erica returning back to her rightful time..."

"What do you mean with or without?" Chloe interrupted wanting clarity on that piece.

Clark took a deep breath and released it as he faced what he was trying to ignore since his visit with his biological father. "The portal is going to close whether Erica makes it through or not. If she doesn't, the closing of the portal is, in a way, time balancing itself back to normal. Things will reset back to the day Erica enter our world and..."

"She'll die..." Chloe choked out softly between her lips, feeling faint and light-headed all at once.

"Since she doesn't belong here, time will get rid of her.....erase her away...." Clark confirmed, barely getting the words to lodge from his throat.

Chloe slid her fingers under her eyelids wiping away the wetness that collected, no way in hell was she going to witness that happening to her niece.

"And Lois? What was the price for bringing her back?"

"The portal closes, time goes back to the day Erica had entered our world, hopefully she made it through the portal back home..."

"She will." Chloe's determined voice broke through and nodded for him to continue.

He looked away and began to pace, his steps leading nowhere in particular making the already on edge Chloe wanting to scream.

"Once the portal is closed, time goes back to normal....back to the day Erica had enter our world....but...time before that....all things before that will be reordered..."

Clark continued despite the need for Chloe to jump in and ask a load of questions he could practically see bouncing around in her head. He swallowed hard, his neck twitching from the rapid pulses just below his skin as his stomach felt like someone was having a field day scooping it out.

"...Lois won't find me in the cornfield...That day I fell out of the sky as Kal-El will be redone. I don't know how, but she doesn't find me. Other things will happen and Lois won't have a reason to stay in Smallville, after being contacted with news that you're surprisingly alive and well..."

"Lois investigation skills weren't as sharp as they are now....So, she ends up following a lot of dead end trails...your parents figure out a way to get you back to being Clark....you discover I'm not really dead...and the rest....is history." Chloe voiced her theory and looked up at Clark, her eyes shinning with tears.

"She doesn't stay in Smallville...not even in Metropolis she goes back to being under her father's dumb just to prove she's better then he will ever give her credit for...just to prove him wrong...And everything....everything....that has happened with her...all the memories all the time we shared with her will....vanish?"

Clark couldn't speak, it was a lot worse hearing what he choose to happen with his stupid bargain with his father. Why couldn't he just help, his own son, no strings attached? Was that so much to ask for?

"I didn't know what else to do."

"So, you condemn her to live a life of solitude?!" Chloe couldn't stop the tears from dropping from her lashes and didn't care about them or the blurry vision they were causing her. She was in pain for her cousin.

"You know how Lois was when she first came to Smallville. She was brash and independent. She didn't show emotions, it's not what she did."

Clark looked panicked as blow after blow of reality struck air from his lungs. "I'll find her...I'll make her stay!"

He was reaching, grasping for anything to hold onto, and he knew it....they both knew it. Chloe shook her head and felt herself back away as if she could rewind time with her very movements, if only it could be that simple.

"You won't have a reason to..." Chloe's voice lowly and hard with pain. "You thought Lois was a hard nut to crack when you knew her here in Smallville, imagine meeting her years from now at the Daily Planet fresh off the battle field of her father's rule."

Clark turned away from her, he'd only met the man a few times and knew being the three star General of the U.S army wasn't a man who'd play dress up and tea party with his little girls. Especially, with the love of his life dying and leaving two girls in his care, his only instinct being that of a commander.

And it's what he did, he treated his girls like he would any of his men...like soldiers. Lois getting the butt end of that deal, with Lucy being sent away to a boarding school.

Lois was the one alone with a man who was suppose to be her father....suppose to be the one she could count on for bedtime stories and hugs and kisses before she slept and when she awoke. Instead she got a barking voice screaming how pathetic she is for crying and to 'man' up about a scrape to the knee or a tear in her favorite dress. The one her mom probably said she looked like an angel in.

Soon though you wouldn't have caught Lois dead in a dress, no, it was nothing but tank tops and loose fitting cargoes...a soldier wear. God, what have he done?

"She was sad....she tried to mask it well, she thought she did....but I could hear it..." Chloe said close behind him. "...the phone calls from the times we were young teens, Christmas...holidays....birthdays. She would call to wish me a happy one, never staying on long at the sound of Sam Lane in the background commanding her to move along. 'As a soldier's job is never done'..."

Chloe mocking Sam's voice as she remembered it, and shaking her head in pity at the memories flooding back from long forgotten doors. "I remembered what she would say....I'm-"

"I'm happy as long as I know you are....hearing your voice....makes the day ok..."

They turned around to see Lois standing there, not realizing she came back to get them for breakfast Martha had already prepared for the morning. Eyes locked straight ahead in deep thought as a shattering cascade broke upon her face at hearing everything they said.

"Lois..." Clark whispered her name, his long steps taking him beside her in a matter of a second.

She pulled away before his hand could touch her arm, as raw emotions stormed behind green gems locking onto his in a boiling demand. "So, this? All of this was for nothing?"

She stepped away again as his touch try to find away to connect to her body to erase away her doubts that the loved they shared last night was anything but nothing.

"No, it was everything!" He corrected willing her to believe him, to have faith in them, in their love. "You 'are' everything I want."

Lois backed away, pain etched into a face he wished was still bathed in the pleasure they both shared. "How can you say that? When in the end you're not even going to know who I am and just end up with Lana. What's the point of having me, when you'll have her, right?!"

He side-stepped quickly blocking her path of retreat as his eyes looked down upon her as if staring through to her very soul. "Because it's you I want, not Lana, and I'm not giving you up."

Lois stared back up at him under heavy lashes, not intimidated by his close proximity or so she told her heart. "It's kind of too late for that, don't you think?"

There was the final gut wrenching blow, he couldn't promise that they would end up together at the end of the replay when he himself didn't know the absolute answer. He was just suppose to trust and have faith that things would lead them back to each other on the path to a futre where they would work together at the Daily Planet.

Him, finally living his destiny, with Lois by his side, soon to be married and have Erica in their arms once again. Faith, he was suppose to have it and believe this would all come...the furture he'd been waiting for would all happen....but with no guaranteed.

Mind distracted, Lois took the opportunity to slip past him and down the barn steps to her escape with her cousin's voice calling after her. Clark she knew would be hot on her trail and she needed every second she could get against someone who could defy the warp of time itself. Erica sat on the top of the white fence where she left her, the smile suddenly dropping from her impish face at the hurried steps from her mom and look of pain marring her earlier features of joy.

In a flowing swoop, Lois picked up the girl from the picket fence and placed her on her hip as quick steps took them toward her stationed car.

"What's wrong? Where are we going?" Erica asked as she looked from her mom and then over her mom's shoulder at her dad who seemed to be barred back by her aunt Chloe.

"We're just going for a little drive." Lois replied, chirpily, the sound too fake even to her own ears and just dismissed the girl's concern with a plastered grin.

Lois heard the front screen-door bang close and her name being called by the elder Kents as she deposited Erica in the front passenger seat with seat-belt in place. Her own seat-belt being slung across her as she sat behind the driver wheel and then peeling off backwards from the driveway with the concerned expressions of Jonathan and Martha burning in front of her eyes before pulling a quick K-Turn and shooting off from the farm as far as she could run.

_To Be Continued...._

* * *

**A/N: **I do have more in the works for the next chapter, just not finished yet and I didn't want to wait any longer for the next update. Until then, Review! Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thankya much for all the reviews! They really helped bring this further about, and as you can tell from the setting of where the story is now and the quick updates the story is soon coming to a conclusion :(. And I know many of ya have ideas and worries about what is going to happen, my lips are sealed....but you won't be disappointed....at least that's what I hope. hehe.

PLz Read & Review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Good night, Dr. Dawson." Stacey gave a sweet smile as she watched her boss walk past her desk and returned her eyes back to the computer screen in front of her.

Mind occupied with the shopping website she had open in front of her, when it should have been patients' scheduling charts. Not noticing the way the doctor's greedy eyes hungrily scavenged over her body.

"Night, Stacey." He replied back, taking in the last sight of her before walking out one of his many 'businesses'. A tune whistling from between his lips, with thoughts of silk sheets or a bear skin rug pressed around his and his busty, blond secretary's body.

His light steps took him to the station wagon he drove only for show. The money he was racking in from his involvements with Lex afforded him a nice, expensive, red Ferrari he kept back at his condo when 'business' kept him away.

He'd have to pull it out soon to show Stacey just what type of man she was really working for. Maybe, this time when he'd ask her out she wouldn't reply with a polite, 'no, thank you'.

Thinking about the look in her eyes seeing him leaning against his hot, super-car, sporting one of his many Armani suits had his body growing tight with thoughts of the 'things' that would happen afterwards. Yea, he would have to do that soon....very soon....according to the response in his body.

"Sh!t!" He cursed under his breath as his set of keys fell to the ground with a metallic clank.

Charles huffed as he bent over to retrieve them and placing the correct key to the door slot when a voice like creeping spiders had him freeze in place.

"Ssssooo, ssstill lusssting over her, aren't we?" He spun around and gaged on his own saliva in response to the 'thing' in front of him while his heart protested with out of control, barreling beats in fear.

Charles raised up his arms in instinct as the being grabbed him about the throat, placing steady pressure on the wild pulses just beneath his skin. Power like nothing he ever felt was in that huge grip and he knew without a doubt his neck could easily snap like a tooth pick if the creature wanted to do so.

"W-What the h-h-hell are you?!" Charles rasped out from his dry throat as the pressure began to increase and threat the taking of his life.

The malformed lips of the creature went wide and thin with what looked like it was suppose to be a smile. Seriously, with glee in his eyes, the thing was getting his kicks out of scarring the living hell out of the doctor and he bent that hideous mishapped head, to Charles' horror, closer to his face.

"I'm you."

* * *

  
Chloe jumped at the clank from the glass mug as it connected with the table and looked up to the apologetic smile coming from her younger cousin as she placed herself in the seat next to her.

It was quiet in the conference room of the JLA, quiet enough to hear someones thoughts hanging in the air and Chloe's were speaking volumes.

"Sorry, I thought maybe you could use a little caffeine fix. Since we're all running on "E" right about now." Lucy explained and repositioned her sleepy, four-year old daughter in her arms.

"Thanks and it's ok. I guess my mind was just off somewhere else." Chloe dismissed giving a slight blow to the steaming mug before taking a careful sip.

Lucy nodded her understanding and looked down at her fussy toddler that squirmed to get more comfortable, bringing a smile to Chloe's lips, who reached out and brushed away De's silky locks from her chubby face, reminding her of Erica when she was about that age. They looked so much alike they could have been twins, if not for the huge age difference.

"You should really head back home, Luce. There's nothing really more any of us can do." Chloe sighed, starring at the babe in her cousin's arms.

"I'm not leaving." Lucy stated matter-of-factly, a sound in her voice that made her words final. "That's my sister's daughter out there. I won't go until Erica is back in the time she belongs...with her own family."

Chloe didn't know how to take the note in Lucy's voice. "She is with her family, Lucy. She's with Clark and Lois..."

"Exactly." Lucy cut in and and continued at the questioning look in her older cousin's eyes. "I'm sure Erica has told the Lois in the past everything that has happened in this time."

"Yea, so?" Chloe asked at a lost of where Lucy was heading with this line of conversation.

"She knows everything." Lucy emphasized in a way that it should have been clear what she was trying to say. "As in the future Lois is not going to be waiting on the other side of the portal when she let's go of that little girl's hand."

"What are you getting at, Luce." Chloe raised her brow, her eyes meeting with hazels that reminded her so much of Lois'.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, Chloe, and you're fearing it just as much as I am." Lucy's voice holding a challenge to Chloe to try and deny what she was saying wasn't the same fear chilling the blood in her own veins.

"You know Lois better then any of us, beside Clark, you seriously don't think she's going to give Erica back that easily, do you? With everything she knows about what happens in the future and how Clark is burying himself into his Superman ego because of his pain of loosing her. It's Lois' childhood all over again, and there is no way in hell she'll let her only child live anything of the life she had growing up."

Chloe fell back against her chair as Lucy's words sunk in, doing it's damage right along with her own condemning thoughts. "Not at the risk of Erica's life, Lois wouldn't do that."

Lucy's eyes showed a hope that Chloe was right on this matter as their conversation was interrupted at the static sound of a voice breaking though on Chloe's headset.

_'Watch Tower, you there?'  
_  
Chloe pressed her hand against the piece in her ear as she went into her alter-ego mode. "I'm here Flash, how's Clark?"

Lucy perked up at the alias name of her husband coming from the blonde's mouth, even the chubby Delah opened her eyes at the sound of her father's name. Superman wasn't the only one who'd been gone for hours. Bart being the only one able to keep up in speed with the Kryptonian, and the only one Clark was allowing to speak to him for the moment.

_'Boy Scout hasn't stopped with the saves since the leap. I pride myself with being the fastest man alive, but Dude, even I'm starting to feel the burn.'_

Lucy and Chloe shared a knowing smile, even with him being a husband and father, Bart was still Bart with all his boyish arrogance in his older age. Lucy touched the mic in her own ear to be connected through to his frequency as her once slumbering babe clapped her hands for attention.

"Don't burn yourself out, Baby, you have a wife and kids to come home to." Lucy lightly scolded and smiled at the amused note in his voice.

_'Aw, missing me already, Lushes?'  
_  
Lucy blushed, biting down on her bottom lip as Chloe held back a smile while De spoke up with a loud wail of protest that her daddy wasn't speaking to her also. They could hear Bart chuckle at the sound of his youngest daughter demanding in her own way for his attention.

_'How's my chubby monkey?'_

"She says hi, and that she misses you very much." Lucy replied for the bouncing infant on her lap, who cooed out, 'miss daddy', in her babyish talk.

_'I miss you guys too, and I'll be home as soon as I can.'  
_  
Chloe clicked the line back over to her headset after they said their final words. "Keep us posted Bart."

_'Will do Watch Tower, it might take all the finesse I have but I'll bring Boy Scout back with me when I return."_

"Good luck." Chloe smiled, not doubting when Bart put his mind to something especially when it came to the people he loved. He would do anything.

Sliding her fingers over the mic in her ear she gave her final reply. "Watch Tower, out."

The girls turned in their seats at the sound of the door opening and loud, arguing voices sounding before being muffed out by the closed door once again as Kara made her way in to join the two at the oval conference table. A look of exhaust, extreme burn out, on the golden godess' expression, leaning into the high back seat with a relieving sigh and closed eyes.

"Men are the stupidest creatures in the universe!" Kara finally spoke opening her eyes to pass a knowing look between females.

"Amen to that..." Lucy grumbled but then had an after thought as she smiled playfully at her four-year old. "Except for our daddy, right De?"

Kara held her hands out for the chubby, little De, who went willingly to her Auntie Kara with giggles and smiles, showing her excitedly the toy bear she was chewing on and had completely soaked through with saliva. Kara keeping her little arms from trying to hit her with the wet toy, as De found it amusing thinking they were playing some new game.

"Are our husbands still at it?" Chloe asked not needing an answer, since she already knew what it would be.

"Going on four hours now." Kara replied wearily, still hearing the ring of shouts in her ears as the Bat and Arrow try to make the other see their point. Both being too stubborn and strong-willed to listen to what the other had to say at any rate.

"Bruce doesn't want to chance Clark or anyone going through the portal with the weak condition it is in. He's afraid it will close with the extra extortion it will cause on the opening with another person passing through it and Ollie is demanding that Clark be allowed through to get his daughter."

"Men." Lucy growled beneath her breath and rolled her eyes at their pigheadedness. "This is ridiculous! They should be figuring out how to keep the portal open longer so Erica can get back, not on who else is going to make a time leap."

Kara pushed her blond curls from her face, agreeing wholeheartedly, but her husband was too stubborn for her to even deal with at times. Men and their egos, the same no matter what species they happen to be. She had all she could take when a earth classification of a headache started to emerge, which was silly because she was immune to such things. She really was around those two, arguing, for far too long.

"Anything on Erica?" The blond goddess asked hopefully, any good news at this time would be wonderful compared to how the last few days have been.

Chloe's face dropped with the question and slowly shook her head. "Nothing. The portal is taking longer to reach maximum strength and no signals are getting through."

"I hate to speak this a loud, but this isn't looking good." Kara voiced what the three of them and the others have been thinking and fearing for quite a while.

Her blues falling onto the two females; Chloe biting hesitatingly on her bottom lip as Lucy snuggled her returned baby tightly against her chest feeling grateful that her children were safe with her and not having to know the hurt and pain of loosing them.

Kara locked her weary blues with Chloe's eyes as they shared the burden of truth between them. The short-haired blond giving a shrug and nod of defeat. "You're right....time is running out."

* * *

  
_"You're right....time is running out."_ Laura echoed Chloe's words, reporting to the group all that was being said by their respective parents. Her eyes going to her older brother for support, Adrien hearing everything with his own ears, looked gravely around at the others whose face were in the same mask of concern and worry.

He looked down to the floor at a lost of what to do or say, they all were helpless to do anything. Their own parents couldn't even come to a proper solution and things were starting to fall on the verge of being hopeless.

"Nothing?" Alison said in a panic rant as she jumped to her feet, breaking the tension-filled silence that fell on everyone from the last words heard from the grownups. "No one has anything to say? No ideas?"

William grabbed his sister's arm to try and comfort his little, blond sister as best he could, but she just shoved him away and glared at him not to touch her.

"Dude, what can we do? We're just kids." Jason spoke up from his sleeping bag, laying on his stomach next to his twin sister, who was biting her fingernails down to the skin.

"Yea, kids." Jenna agreed sheepishly and upset just as the rest of them were.

"Ace, you heard what your dad said. The portal is too weak, no one can go through." Adrien spoke sadly, wishing for something that could be done...something that they could do.

"It's not fair!" Alison burst into tears that raced down her red cheeks . "Erie would have done everything she could to get to one of us. We just can't give up on her!"

Laura wrapped her cousin in her embrace and rocked the girl in her arms as she whispered soothing words to calm her. "We're not giving up, Ace. Erica wouldn't expect us to risk our lives and we can't risk her chance of getting back to us. She's with her parents in the past, they'll do the right thing to get her back home..."

* * *

Lois dipped her fry slowly into the ketchup a few times, letting the layers of red build up on the round crispy stick before putting it to her mouth to bite the ketchup end off and throw the plain piece to her plate to start all over again with a new one. She chanced a look up at Erica who sat slouched forward, picking at her burger that held only one nibble and knew she was feeling as bad as she was looking.

The big frown on her pouty lips with downcast face were dead give aways, alright. Lois sighed as her ritual with the fries continued on through three more onslaughts before she couldn't take the silence between them any longer. Stuffing the fry whole, this time, in her mouth she placed on a smile and reached over to playfully steal one of Erica's dill pickles.

Lois didn't let the fact that Erica didn't even react disbar her from starting up a conversation. "Burger, good?"

Erica glanced up from her tilted head to give her mom a blank look and muttered as her fingers continued to pick off the sesame seeds one at a time from the top of her bun.

"I guess so."

Lois bit doubtfully on her lower lip, this wasn't going according to plan, but what should she have expected? She barely drugged the kid away from a family she knew her whole life, herself included, it was natural to pull her along, though. She was after all the child's mom and she had done it before. When Erica was a newborn to be exact, but she could see how it would have been a lot easier then.

A baby doesn't know what's going on around them, hence she wouldn't have to be staring at a lost to the world face that Erica was now wearing like a trophy. A look that was turning Lois inside out with guilt for being the cause and reason why that look was now marring her angelic features instead of her usual bright, light-up-a-room smile.

Lois slumped forward absent-minded playing with her straw floating around in the cherry-pepsi she ordered with her food as her eyes stayed glued to her baby girl who was wrenching her heart out with her closed-off attitude.

_Erica, I'm sorry...but you're just too young to understand....things are....they are.....it's just complicated....Sweetie, you have to trust me to know what I'm doing...._

"I hear they make the biggest and best banana-split sundaes here. You want to take a go at it?"

Erica turned her eyes away from the window she was looking out of; studying the giant 18-wheelers that were coming and going as others stayed dormant in the huge black parking lot of the Burger joint at a truck stop on the outskirts of Smallvile they were eating their meals from.....well, more like dissecting their meals, as she watched the growing crumbles of bread and sesame seeds in piles on her plate.

Her hazel eyes snapping up from her plate to it's matching pair. "Are we running away, again?"

Lois sucked in a deep breath at her question, held it, and answered as straight as she could. "No, or course not." _Liar.  
_  
"Then why isn't daddy, gramps and gram with us too?" Her voice low as she dropped her eyes away from her mother's and continued to play with her food.

"I thought maybe us girls, could spend some time together." Lois wasn't lying entirely, she did very much enjoyed having Erica around her, even before she knew about her being her daughter....from the future. She secretly liked hanging around the very charismatic, for her age, girl....and now she knew why.

Erica glanced up again at her mom, giving her an annoyed look. She was young but she wasn't stupid or blind to see that something was wrong and her mom was doing everything in her power to avoid talking about it. Too bad, because whether she liked it or not, Erica wasn't going to drop it and act like it didn't exist.

"When are we going home?" Erica whined, pushing her plate from in front of her toward the middle of the table. "I want to see daddy."

And if that meant regressing to tantrums and rewinding back the clock of her age to get her way, then she was going to do exactly just that. Lois eyes went into slits and she had to swallow her cool as she stuffed a fry into her mouth from muttering obscenities under her breath, which she had no doubt Erica would have heard. Instead, being the adult, she squared her shoulders and with one finger pushed the plate back in front of the child.

"Eat, this is the first thing you've had all day."

Erica tempted fate by pushing her plate away again and crossing her arms objectively over her chest. "I'm not hungry."

Lois looked chocked that Erica had the nerve to defy her, inside Erica was just as surprised she was still alive after pulling that stunt to her mom, no less. She even swallowed the ball that formed in her throat, thankful her mom didn't notice the unease she was really feeling inside, while she played it cool on the outside.

Lois eye's narrowed, her lips in a tight, pale line as her control was on it's last frayed strand and pushed the plate back once more. "You're hunger, eat."

"I'm not." Erica muttered not chancing, on her life, to move that plate again, but stayed in her defiant position. anyway.

"Erica Mar-" Lois voice warned heavily, but didn't get to finish as Erica jump to her feet in protest.

"No!" Erica placed her hands over her ears and shouted, not wanting her to say it, causing the other guests in the dinner to turn their heads toward the commotion. "Why are you so mad at daddy? I thought everything was ok....you were happy....What happened?"

Lois eyes only glanced around the quiet room for a moment, but she didn't care about the stares that soon were going back to their own business as the bustle of the eatery returned back full force.

"It's complicated..." Lois said shaking her head at the girl who couldn't possibly understand, and the fact that Lois just didn't have the heart to explain it all.

To confess that life as she knew it would never be the same, again. She just couldn't bring herself to say the words, not even for her own child. Hearing it once was hell in itself, but to hear it twice and it would absolutely kill her. Lois squeezed her eyes tightly as she bowed her head at the pain and confusion Erica directed toward her with her words, it meshing and building her own emotions to a breaking point.

"It's never complicated!" Erica shouted, her body shaking as she try to control her child-like rage. "You love each other, very much. My daddy and mommy would never-"

"That's just it, we're not your mom and dad!" Lois snapped, that frayed strand shattering the last of her control. "We barely know what we want out of life and marriage and children aren't something..."

Lois stopped at the pain shining in Erica's glass eyes, her bottom lip trembling as she fought to keep from crying out with the rip in her heart. The older brunette shook her head with shame at the temper she lost and the catastrophic hurt she caused in the one person who done nothing wrong to deserve any of it.

She was scared of being someone she wouldn't recognize in the mirror, not that she would noticed the difference since this life now wouldn't have even happened. So afraid of loosing the best thing that ever happened in her life, her daughter, to a bleak future where she wasn't there to witness her every step in growing up.

It was all going away so fast and there was nothing she could do about it. Lois Joanne Lane helped put away psychos, murders, thieves with the rhythmic flow of her fingers and a bit of dangerous digging but the main story of her life was being covered with white-out faster then it was being typed by the powers that be, themselves. All to be redone into a fate that wasn't as promising as the life she had in the here and now.

A life she couldn't imagine any other way, without her Cos there with her intuitive fun or even without Smallville and the love he showed to have only for her......but she would handle it. Living under the General's thumb, his rule's again....she could take.

Not having one single iota of confirmation that it would all lead back to the teary, hazel-eyed girl in front of her was something she wasn't prepared to face.

"Baby, I'm so sor-" Lois reached her hand out to Erica who took a step back from her touch.

"I'm what's complicated?" she asked in a voice that held so much heartache, turning the knife in Lois' heart that much deeper.

Erica was a child after all, and she thought herself to be the reason for all the wrong that had brought the pain and anger between her parents. She read into Lois' words wrong, thinking that she wasn't wanted or loved and Lois wanted, if anything to wipe away, the last minutes to take back her bout of anger. Because the way Erica was feeling was far from the truth, her true anger stemmed from the fear that she would never get to be the mom of the beautiful one in front of her.

"No!" Lois quickly denied, conviction in her words. "That's not what I-"

Erica wasn't going to listen, she heard everything she needed and the pain wasn't going to let clarity in. "You're right, you're not my mom. She doesn't run away when things go bad. She fights for everything and everyone she loves!"

Lois raised to her feet to embrace the girl and show her how far from the truth she was, but Erica was too hurt to see and only ran in normal speed with her mom giving chase and onlookers starring curiously at the scene. Using a bit more then normal speed to her advantage she got to the double-stalled bathroom before Lois could stop her from shutting the door in her face and heard as the lock clicked then, with an abnormal strength, broke in place.

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

**A/N:** Things are really going to start being fast paced now...hope you guys can keep up.....Thanks again for the reviews! Peace!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, so being crammed with Finals and Exams. Thank God semester is over soon! Thanks so much for everyone who kept with the story this far and all the wonderful reviews. You guys, awesome! :)

Plz, Read & Review! Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

Erica crowded herself in the corner next to the unceasing drip the only sink of the bathroom continued to make. She swiped the back of her hand over her salty cheeks that stung a little from tears that wouldn't stop pouring from her eyes.

Her body jumping as the bangs battered on at the door with her mom's muffled shout of her name coming through from the other side. A few more knocks and even a wiggle to the door knob before it went quiet and a thump could be heard from her mom's head as she laid it against the metal barrier.

"Erica..." She whispered, hoping the sound in her tone gave away how torn she felt inside. "I...I didn't mean what you think I was saying. You aren't a complication, you're the answer and the best one I ever received in my life."

"I want to go home!" The child's cry came through the door, filled with tears Lois knew were streaking down her face, without having to actually see.

"I know you do, Sweetie, but I....just can't go back there yet." Lois felt weak as she sighed that piece of information out from between her lips.

"No, my home..." Erica corrected, the sobs pouring between each word. "I want my mom....I want my dad...I just want to go back..."

Lois placed her palm against the cool steel as if the touch could travel through to the girl she wished very much was in her arms right now. "I know...."

Erica bent her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth as she rubbed the black communication device between her fingers willing it to work and connect her back to the time she was use to. She needed to see familiar faces that actually knew who she was and be among her family again.

As much as she got what she really needed from this time, it wasn't home, and the people here just weren't ready yet to know who she was.

"Please, please work...." Erica begged through tears, as her fingers pressed at random buttons and shook the small black box. "You have to connect me through....I need to see them, please."

A blank screen stared back at her, buttons refusing to light when she pressed them and just as lifeless as the device was in her hand so was her hope of ever getting back home was starting to look.

"Where are you guys?" Erica sobbed as large round drops fell from her lashes. "I need you..."

* * *

Adrean grabbed Jason's arm just in time, holding him back as his dad and Bruce walked past down the hall. Both still too engaged in previous conversations to notice the two sneaks hiding around the corner.

"Dude, that was a close one." The spiky-haired kid said and looked around the corner to see the older men retreating backs.

"It's a good thing your dad and Uncle Bruce don't have Superpowers, we would so be busted right now."

Adrean sent his younger cousin a glare and pushed him against the wall out of sight, "You're going to get us caught."

Jason replied with rolling his eyes and giving the golden teen a 'whatever' look.

"Why is it I'm the one whose doing all the physical work?"

"Because I'm the one with the x-ray vision and super-hearing." Adreanpointed out and gave a shove to Jason to get going.

"Everything we need is in the room four doors to the right. Don't forget anything." Adrean turned his head away to peer into the walls where his parents and all the rest of the grownups were in various rooms.

"I'll whistle if I 'see' any of the grown-ups coiming."

As an after thought, the golden-billionaire grabbed the younger-speedster's arm. "And be quick."

"Hey, fastest one alive." Jason let out with a cocky grin.

"In your dreams, dust man." Adrean teased and roughly rubbed his cousin's spiky hair for added insult.

Jason pulled from his grip and slit his own eyes to Adrean before speeding off to get the supplies for their plan.

Erica was in trouble, they knew it, and she was going to need all the help she could get.

"I can't work with you guys staring over my shoulder like that." William pressed his glasses up his nose as he tweaked wires and circuits in the exposed interior of the communication device.

"Last time I checked I was missing a perquisite to be called a guy."

William glanced up above the rim of his glases to see Lara standing with arms folded tightly over her chest, not liking his usage of words

"Whatever....I'm trying to concentrate." He gruffed with the roll of his almost blackish-blue eyes.

"Will, is this really going to work?" Alison asked bitting on her lip nervously, sitting across from him, swiveling on the bar stool, as her older brother scrambled among meshes of red, green, and blue wires and metal pieces inside the only connection they had to Erica.

"Not, with you constantly asking me every five minutes.....Ouch!" William, hand rubbing at head, turned to see Lara next to him giving an cold glare for his words to his sister.

"Lara, you could have given me a concussion!" He fumed in disbelief that his head was still connected to his neck.

She gave him an indignant look and placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't even hit you that hard.....besides I have perfect control over my abilities."

The brother and sister shared a knowing look between each other before William dropped his eyes back down to the work in front of him and Alison gave a squeamish smile to the elder girl with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Could you just not....do it again....he really does need his head to fix the communication device."

They both turned their heads at the snort of amusement that came from the only boy in the room who tried to hide it and concentrate back to what he was doing. Lara growled and plopped herself onto the bar stool near her, a pout marring her perfect features.

"I'm so not that bad....you guys are just crazy."

"I bet that's what Di thought about you..." William started the all too familiar line of conversation, still smiling amusingly.

Alison jumped in playfully. "I bet those passengers on that plane weren't expecting to see a baby at their window."

Lara leaned her head back in annoyance and then glared at the laughing siblings. "That was an accident. How was I suppose to know a simple game of playing 'toss baby in the air' would lead to front page news of Superman accused of being a dad?"

"With Auntie Lo as prime suspect of being the mother." William added, taking a quick glance up.

"She had reporters and cameras following her for a week to get her story." Alison laughed harder, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Uncle Clark had to keep Auntie Lo from killing anyone after the first three days."

Lara slapped her hand down her tan face and groaned. "Don't remind me, I couldn't face Aunt Lo for a month after that happened."

All three of them laughed at the memory, but eventually even their Aunt Lois had to laugh at the headlines that she finally made as the story instead of writing the story. Two stopped laughing and looked at Alison as her laughs became sniffles of hiccups and tears that streaked down her face.

Lara walked over to her side, sitting onto the barstool beside her and placed a comforting arm around the smaller blond shoulders. William across from them, watched with sad eyes as his hand absently squeezed around the tool in his fingers with the burden of helplessness.

"We're going to get Erica back....we're going to find a way..."

"We won't stop until we do." William said and returned the smile that Lara directed toward him.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Alison asked, eyes wide and glassy, filled with tears. "She has her mom in the past....Why would she want to ever come back here?"

"Ace...."

"No, don't say it isn't possible....because you would feel the same if it were anyone of our moms dead." Alison argued and she was right they all felt the same.

They wouldn't want to leave a past where they could be with their mom to return back to a time where she wasn't there. To never hear her voice, or be wrapped lovingly in her arms only the way a mom could make you feel safe and loved. It was just too much of a temptation to give up.

"She can't stay there, Ace......she's dying." William confessed the piece of information he'd been keeping a secret for awhile.

"What?" The girls gasped and then all jumped and spun toward the door banging open to see Adrean and Jason stumble in under a bunch of cords, tools and other equipment William was going to need.

"Man, is that true?" Adrean questioned, just as shock as the girls were looking and Jason beside him.

Will only nodded as he walked over to them to help with the boxes, taking one and heading back to the table. "Yea, we need to get back to my dad's lab in Gotham....tonight."

* * *

"This isn't helping!" Chloe shouted, her voice raw from trying to be peacemaker between two stubborn asses, even mules were more obedient then this.

"What isn't helping is Robin Hood insisting we take the chance of forcing another through the portal. When clearly it's too weak.....it will collapse!"

Kara raised her brow to Chloe at Bruce calling her husband 'Robin Hood', while Chloe just shook her head in reply and stared back at the uncooperative two.

"What, did your Bat senses tell you that, Old Man?" Oliver threw back at him, battling word for word. "Because I don't see how you're suddenly an expert on time traveling."

This time Chloe leaned her head to Kara giving her a look at Oliver's words toward her husband and this time Kara just shrugged. She grabbed her husband's hand to calm him and get his attention despite the challenge it posed.

"Ollie..." Kara warned low in her voice, which caused a quick glance from him but he stiffen his back, straighten his shoulders and went back at it with Bruce.

"I don't have to remind you it was _me _and _my _scientists who created this device in the first place." The Dark Knight spelled out menacingly between tight lips.

"Yea, so much good that did...Now we know where to place the blame...." Oliver mumbled beneath his breath as he pulled at his hair, his words too low for anyone to clearly catch but his wife heard and scrunched up at the accusation in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Bruce taking offense at the low speech he knew wasn't anything pleasant coming from the young billionaire, well, younger then himself. Especially with the face Kara was making beside him.

Chloe slammed her water glass down on the long marble table, snatching the spotlight from the battling egos. "This is ridiculous! You guys are friends and partners....and I thought, adults! How about putting away the guns and placing our heads together to get back my niece?"

She stood angrily to her feet and tried to walk away but got only so far as an arm snaked out around her waist to keep her from leaving the conference room. Chloe looked up defiantly into sorry eyes, that showed worried for the girl he thought of as a second daughter, not just a niece.

"Forgive me?" His deep voice rumbled in his chest, pressing his wife closer to his body.

Chloe's face softened and she gave a small smile that said he was forgiven but she was still pissed at him all the same and he understood it. He touched his head to hers, not able to imagine how Clark could feel loosing something so precious from his life and thanking the higher powers that he wouldn't have to find out anytime soon.

"Look, Man, I was really out of line...and being a Jer-"

"....Ass." Kara finished for him, giving a sweet smile as he faced her to give her a glare.

"I'm sorry...We cool?" Oliver finished sincerely, feeling guilty about what he said, as his hand stretched out across the table for Bruce to shake.

Bruce stood there for a moment and was nudged into submission from Chloe. He let out a low laugh and a harmless smile that crossed his dark graces as he clasped his hand around Oliver's and gave a firm shake.

"Of course...but you were right...that 'Old Man' crack was stepping way over the line..." He mused and watched as Oliver's amused smile instantly dropped from his face as his eyes went past him and felt as the air grew heavy and thick with the presence from only one person who could instantly bring a stop to an entire football stadium.

Bruce turned around to see a worse for wear, but still regal as always, the angel of Metropolis as some called, but known to all.......Superman. The Big Blue stood, body erect, hard planes and steel muscles covered behind his familiar red, blue and yellow suite that looked like it had seen better days. His face a mask of blankness, no emotion expressed beside the ocean blues that displayed a storm of pain and hurt that never ceased to rip him up inside.

"Clark." Chloe whispered and left her husband's arms to wrap her long time friend in her embrace.

She pulled back to stare tearfully at his face, quickly wiping them away, before fingering a large rip across the blue cloth on his chest.

"Is....Are...." She stumbled over the right words to say, not knowing what should be asked.

"I'm ok." His voice low, barely keeping back the sound of pain from etching his words.

A squeal filled the room as Lucy returned back from putting Delah down for a nap, running to meet Bart with a clash of arms and lips, trying to grind their bodies closer together. After the hours of being away from each other, and the stress everyone was under it was priceless just being back and knowing the other was there and able to be touched.

"Ah-Hem." Bruce cleared his throat and raised his brow at the frozen two; their eyes peeked open, his hands on her rear end as hers ravaged his hair, to see everyone staring at them uncomfortably.

"Yea, maybe, somewhere more private." Bart mumbled, his lips glued to Lucy's mouth and with arms tightly around her waist picked her feet inches from the floor as she giggled and drugged them from the conference room to their own quarters.

Clark looked from one to another as all eyes stared at him like he would crack any moment and they would have to find or build a padded cell that could contain him. He sighed out deeply and wearily dropped his body into a nearby chair at the conference table. Bart and Lucy's actions bringing painful memories of how he and Lois use to be all over each other, madly in love, and seeing it brought the pain and wounds of loss freshly open again.

"Erica?" Clark inquired about his daughter as he looked up to see Chloe take a seat next to him, her faithful husband by her side while his cousin and friend Oliver watched with sorrowful eyes across the table.

"She's alive." Chloe announced with a sad, bright smile.

The slack came to his shoulders as he leaned forward with the weight of the news, his eyes wet but kept the tears from falling. His hand reaching out and latching onto hers for strength, Bruce adding his strength to the hero as he placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"She's alive and well." Bruce added and Chloe continued.

"She's with you..."

Clark looked up at her confusing words, his brows furrowed, the question laid readable on his face as Chloe nodded her head yes in confirmation.

"....in the past.....She's with your parents....and Lois, also."

If his heart could stop it would have been at that moment and he doubted that he could have even gotten it to start back up again. He felt dizzy and dare he even felt it, hope, but reason also kept up it's tune that everything could be dashed at any moment.

He raised to his feet, causing Chloe to mimic his own action as well. "I can't do this anymore....I'm her father....." He dropped his head down in guilt and shook it before gathering the strength to look at her again. "....at least I should have acted like one from the start of all this...I should have been there when she needed me..."

His blond friend placed her hand on his arm. "Clark, don't beat yourself up on this..."

"I'm not....not anymore...." Superman walked toward the back of the room where one of many hidden compartments laid behind the walls.

He pressed his hand against it and a thin wooden door open to reveal a fresh set of suits and his black rimmed glasses that disguised his true identity from that of the Kryptonian hero. In a blurring flash the tattered red and blue Superman outfit was replaced with a pressed charcoal-grey dress suit, white dress shirt, and blue tie. The finishing touch, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"The world can wait for Superman...." Clark Kent cocked his head as he faced the others, tall and ready for action. "....I'm getting my daughter."

* * *

"What's that noise?" Lara asked, facing the door and looked to her brother who took the cue to investigate.

"Why don't you just use your x-ray vision?" Alison asked curiously, keeping by her brother's side as he worked endlessly trying to make the device better and hopefully make a stronger signal to get through to the portal and then hopefully to reach Erica.

"Yea, Adrean why don't you look through the door?" Jason said with a sarcastic smirk while he put the last strands of electrical cords in the black duffel bag for their mission tonight.

Lara raised a curious brow, and gave a puzzled look. "Because we can't....you know that Adrean....the walls are lined with lead. They place the signal on every time we come here so we can't snoop inside the rooms."

"So, I found out....since someone didn't want to help." Jason complained and glared at the elder Queen child.

"Hey, I helped! I still could use my super-hearing." Adrean retortedand shook his head, inching closer to the door.

"Yet, we were still almost caught by my mom....two seconds away from our butts being grounded into unrecognizable pieces." Jason shuttered with unseen chills before taking a seat at the table and giving a grave face.

"And they can do it....they have ways."

"Man, seriously Aunt Luce is like oblivious when it comes to us using our powers." Adrean smirked and grabbed the door knob, twisting it.

"Hey, that's my mom your talking about!"

Adrean rolled his eyes and opened the door jumping like a frightened little girl at the black-masked little girl almost entirely buried under bags of snacks and cans of soda. Snickers and laughs came to his ears from the others in the room who knew exactly who the girl was.

"It's just me, geesh you're jumpy." Jenna teased and pushed past the elder boy.

Another sound came to Adrean's ears from outside in the hall, he peaked his head out to see but there was nothing. "What was that?"

"Probably our mommy and daddy..." Jenna said to her twin brother Jason as she dropped all the snacks and sodas in her arms onto one of the cots in the room.

"Looks like we might get a little brother or sister soon." Jenna giggled and removed the black-ski mask from her face pulling out a few others from inside her pink, plastic jacket.

A collection of groans and gags echoed the room from her cousins and even her own brother.

Lara took a sip of her orange soda she speedily snatched from the bed. "I swear Aunt Luce and Uncle Bart are going to have a million kids before you guys even have a chance to have one."

Then remembering the bed full of goodies. "Jen, girl, what's with robbing the supermarket?"

"We need snacks for our trip tonight, Gotham is like two hours away."

Jason tried to take a bag of skittles but was pushed away by his sister, sticking her tongue out at him. "How are we getting there anyway?"

"Superspeed?" Jenna munched out around a mouthful of cheetos.

"We'll be too tired, and we'll need all our enegry for when we face.....whatever it is that's trying to kill Erica and Aunt Lo in the past." Adrean informed leaning against the door and wondering what the brains of the operation had in mind when he thought up this plan.

"So, if we're not superspeeding. How are we getting to Gotham two hours away?" Lara repeated, curious herself.

William looked up, pushing the pesky glasses up his nose. "The only one of us who can legally operate a car."

"You know, he only has his permit?" Adrean chuckled as he knew exactly who Will was talking about.

"When has that ever stopped 'the' Vince Stone and his partner from drag racing?" William retorted and went back to work.

"Sweet, and you know what that means?" Jason teased making kissing sounds toward Lara who starred red-hot death his way.

"JCis going to be with him...." He cooed out, making girlie noises and batting his lashes as he continued to tease mercilessly. "Lara and JC sitting in a tree.......K.I.S....."

He didn't get to finish as he plopped to the floor in pain along with a size seven tennis shoe, rubbing his head. "You're evil."

"And you're an a-"

"I did it!" William screamed forgetting he wasn't the only one in the room and scarring the hell out of everyone around him.

In seconds, no one had to be told exactly what he did, he was being crowded by all the cousins who wanted to see if all his hard work paid off, more importantly, though, they wanted to see the very missed member of their group.

* * *

Lois wanted to smash the ladie's face in front of her, no, first she wanted to kick the hell out of her then smash her face into the nearest wall. This day was really starting to go down as one of her 'favorites', she could only imagine how it would end.

"Look, Lady, my kid is upset and won't come out of the bathroom. Why don't you just back off and give her some time." Lois bit off, daring the lady with her eyes to provoke her to do what she really wanted to do.

"She's been in there for over an hour how much more time does she need?" The lady whinned, really starting to piss Lois off and come ever close to the temptation of serious beat down.

"There's a diner across the highway, go there, I'm sure they won't mind you funking up their bathrooms." Lois said sarcastically with a tilt of her head and hands on hips.

The embarrassed lady, spun her heels and marched away angrily as far as she could to save what little pride she had left. Lois sighed and turned around about to bang on the door some more when her fist halted in the air, opting to take a more calmer approach. Seeing as how it was 'her' anger that got them to this stalemate in the first place.

"Erica, Sweetie? Are you still in there?" Lois rolled her eyes at her own self, it was a stupid question, she knew it, but she was trying.

This whole mommy thing wasn't coming easy for her, it was nice when a child was all happy, smiles and angel-like. She forgot how hard it was to have a pissed-off kid who could also be a devil when the mood fit.

There was a long moment of silence before a snuffly voice replied. "Where else would I be?"

"I don't know, half way across the state by now?" Lois said in a low playful voice, and could hear the smile in Erica's voice as she replied.

"It was tempting, but it's pretty nice in here. I didn't want to leave."

Lois took a deep breath and traced imaginary patterns into the green metal door. "Short-Stack....you know I didn't mean....what I said out there, right?"

"Then why did you say it? Do you really don't want to be my mom and marry daddy?"

Lois laid her cheek against the door her mouth open a few dozen times as her brain tried to work out what to say. "This is all really confusing for me....I....I....I never expected I would have something as wonderful as you in my life....I just didn't think I would be a good mom."

Erica stood to her feet and walked to the wall connected to the door, sliding down against the tiles to be closer to her mom. "You're a great mom. The best in the world....at least I think you are."

The hazel-eyed woman smiled, she felt a tightness in her heart that once was a void and it was love, pure and simple that was filling up the darkness. Children and her didn't get along but her child wasn't just any other kid in the world, Erica was a miracle.

"You're going to make me cry..." Lois laughed in a shaky voice, wiping away the few drops that fell from her dark lashes.

"You are crying...." Erica chuckled and then became concerned. "Mommy, are you ok?"

"Yea, Short-Stack....I'm just so very happy." Lois spoke barely able to keep the emotions from sounding in her words.

Erica gave a huge smile as pride swallowed her from the top of her raven waves to her tiny ten toes. "Even with daddy?"

Lois lips curled into a slow grin at the thought of Clark, she didn't have to put up a front for the child, she knew where her feelings for the plaid-loving, farm boy lied. It was a warm glow claiming her body that couldn't be ignored.....She was in love with Clark.

"With all my heart." The intrepid reporter replied, and couldn't stoping grinning from such a confession. "You both make me happy....and I need you and daddy....I need both of you in my life."

"Really?" Erica tested teasingly, knowing her mom was speaking the truth and would never lie when it came to this.

"Yes..." Lois answered with all the love she felt inside and playfully said. "Now can I see that _amazing _bathroom in there?"

The soon to be Mrs. Kent heard as Erica shuffled to her feet then came a worried. "Oh, no."

"What? What is going on in there." Lois asked a bit panickedand trying to stay calm, which she found was becoming increasingly hard to do with being a mom as she shook the door by it's knob.

"I can't get out." Came the girl's meek reply.

"What do you mean you can't get out? Turn the lock, it's simple." Lois quipped in puzzlement.

"Not if it's broken."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope..." Erica answered and said sheepishly as her father would have."....I forget about my strength sometimes."

Lois ran her hand down her face, her eyes rolling up into her head. "Smallville."

"You married him." The raven-haired girl pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Lois smirked and nibbled at her finger nails. "Can't you, you know.....super-strength the door away or something?"

Erica shook her head and furrowed her brows. "Wouldn't that look suspicious?"

"Yea, you're right.....bad plan." Lois looked frantic, glancing one way and then another before something caught her ears. "What is that noise?"

The girl forgetting about the device, now snatched it from the tainted floor tiles as flickering images of her cousins started to come in and out of view.

"It's my family, they're getting through on my communication device." Erica announced with a burst of excitement hardly able to contain her joy.

_Ksssssssshhhhhh Kssssshhhhhhh 'Erie, are you there?' Kkkkssssssshhhh_

_KKkkkkssssshhhhh 'Erie, can you hear us?' ksssshhhhh_

Erica gave a slight tap of her palm against her device and a moment later the picture went clearer and the sounds sharper then before.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm seeing you guys!" Erica screeched with happiness.

"Erie!" The collection of voices screamed.

"It's you! We can't believe it!"

"How are you?"

"Are you ok?"

"Are you really with Auntie Lo?"

"Where are you?"

"What our are parent's like in the past?"

"Have you been experimented by aliens?"

All the cousins turned their heads to give Jason a weird look, who just shrugged his shoulders and said, "What?"

Erica shook her head at the last question and the continued bombardment of questions coming from all her beloved and badly missed family members.

"I'm doing good....well, except for the moment....I'm kinda...."

"Are you in a bathroom?" Lara asked with a scrunched up face.

"Ewww." Jenna groaned and held her nose.

"Yea, I'm kinda.....stuck." Erica replied with an innocent shrug.

"Erie, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Alison scolded, failing horribly at being serious as she pushed her way to see the screen better.

"You would be proud of me, Ace." Erica gave a mischievous smile, which made Alison giggle loudly.

"What happen?" Asked Lara impatiently, next to her brother Adrean.

Erica's sly smile only went wider, as she had much to tell and it was hard to choose any one spot to start from. "It's a long story."

"One we don't have time for." William spoke up, bringing the rest to a worried silence.

"What's going on, Will?" Erica asked, there was something in his voice and on his face that didn't bode well.

"The portal is getting weaker." Adrean answered hating the hanging silence in the air choking them.

Erica didn't seem to be bother by the information, to their surprise; they not expecting that one.

"Did you hear him?" Lara asked, not sure if the message went across to her.

The beloved cousin nodded her head and spoke in a rush of words. "It's ok, really guys....I deci-"

"No, Erie, it's not ok." William interrupted a worry face starring back at her. "You'll die if you don't make it through when the portal closes."

No! Was the first thought that blared in her mind as she grabbed at her stomach feeling nauseous all of a sudden. It wasn't fair, she was going to loose her mom all over again and either way if she made it through or not she didn't feel like she would survive saying goodbye for the second time in her life.....She just couldn't!

"Great job, Will, you're suppose to break it to her easy....Real smooth there operator." Adrean smirked and shook his head at his so-called brainy cousin.

"Like you were any better with the 'Portal is getting weaker' bid?" Will accused back in annoyance.

"Guys don't fight." Jenna whined, hating when anything like this broke out among her cousins and friends.

Erica raised one hand to her head to steady the spinning room that shouldn't have felt like she was on a supped-up merry-go-round. "Guys...."

"Seriously, this isn't helping....stop arguing." Alison jumped in staring sternly at the two.

"At least I didn't say she was going to die." Adrean retorted and rolled his eyes for emphasis.

"It's true! What did you want me to say, don't worry you only have a few days to live, no big deal?"

"Guys...." Erica groaned again squeezing her eyes together as the vertigo went deeper and increased till she thought she was going to be pulled into pieces.

"Ever heard of sugar-coating it?" Adrean threw out at him.

"What is there to sugar-coat? The portal is fighting against her life field. Time is trying to balance out by closing the portal and destroy what's stopping natural order, and that's her."

Will puffed out his hair from his eyes. "How is there a better way of saying that?"

"I'm just saying there could have...."

"Guys....I'm not feeling too good...." Erica's ignored words flowed from her mouth with a loud groan that reached a panicking mom's ears.

"Erica, is everything ok in there?" Lois shouted, her bangs came to assault the door once again.

Suddenly before their eyes that seem to all happen in slow motion, beat by beat, Erica toppled over onto her side and laid there motionless with the communication device abandon beside her body. The next thing that happen was that time sped back to it's normal pace, Lois bangs came louder and stronger as she continued to shout Erica's name.

And a piercing screech like the wail of an ambulance or high-pitched scream from a late-night horror flick combined in one echoed the halls and every inch of the JLA building as Alison released her lungs in full throttle fear of what her eyes were witnessing.

* * *

The adults turned thier heads all at once as the traveling echo of sounds made it their way. Clark being the first one out of the room before Chloe even had a chance to finish her sentence to her husband.

"Bruce, it's Alison." She said with a fearful voice and latched onto his hand as they followed a rushing Oliver out of the room with Kara second behind Clark to leave straight way.

* * *

"What is going on?!" Lois was loosing her cool, hearing the blood-curdling scream broke the last of her restraint and she wasn't waiting for an answer.

She backed up giving herself a few feet before hurdling her body toward the steel door and turning to her side at the last moment to ram into the barrier that wouldn't keep a determined mother from her child. As she ignored the streaking pain in her side to repeat the process again with a loud grunt and clamped teeth.

* * *

Clark watched as tiny faces quickly turned his way as he burst through the door effortlessly, and couldn't stop himself to react to the tears that laced most eyes as wells as stained and soaked their small puffy cheeks. Without a word the group ran to him, Alison in the forefront in worse shape of all as she handed her Uncle the newly constructed black box.

Her sobs lacing everyword, raising the communication device up to him. "Something is wrong with Erie, she won't get up!"

"Erica?" Clark asked in disbelief and took the device in hand quickly to see indeed his daughter motionless, displayed in the vid screen on the box.

His fingers curled tighter around the black box, close to shattering the contraption as his heart pumbled away at the sight his blues stayed glue onto. The loud bangs and shaking door in the background no more then a fly buzzing around his ear. His mind was too focused and his heart too constricted to think about anything but the small frame laying on the dirty tiles of some unknown place without so much as a muscle spasm.

"Erica..." He whispered tyring to find his voice, urging his lungs to breath so it would come back to him. "Erica!"

* * *

Lois leaned back, leg cocked in the air and struck at the offending barrier with her foot, bitting back the pain that raced from her heel up to her knee. Not caring about the crazed looks being sent her way or the waitress that was frantically calling for 911 because of some supposed mad woman trying to break into the bathroom.

She didn't care about the threat of being arrested or thrown into some institute for looking like she totally lost it. Everyone in the diner could all just go to hell for all she cared, nothing else matter but getting that damn door out of the way and knowing that her child was alright. Nothing....absolutely nothing was going to stop that from happening, heaven help her.

Again her foot struck along with a sharp grunt at the door, again and again....three more times before it gave way and flew open from her last kick. Instantly like a moth to light her eyes fell upon the black device by her small child's listless body. The course of adrenaline speeding in her veins not because of the fact she was seeing someone she wasn't expecting and mind too occluded ti think clearly about the 'who' she was seeing.

Time stood at a stand still as hazel eyes landed on the girl not moving and barely breathing as her chest shallowly rised and fell, unevenly. This just couldn't be happening!

Lois felt as her body fell to it's knees next to her daughter, scooping up the frail child upon her lap as she shook Erica's shoulders forcefully. Fighting off the waves of panic close to consuming her.

"Erica!" She screamed, shaking her again. "Please, Baby, open your eyes."

"Does she have a pulse?"

Lois looked up at the deep male voice, her eyes teary and mind out of it as she stared at what she just couldn't comprehend.

"Clark?"

* * *

**A/N: **As you know, sadly, it's winding down to a close. Prolly no more then 5 chaps left....maybe less. Hope you have been enjoying, and continue to let me know what you think. Thanks so ever much!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Thank you, Thank you all for the reviews! Whoot! Sorry for the wait semester just ended Mon for me, Thank God!!! N I have more free time on my hands....faster updates....but sadly I have about only 3 chappies left. Things are really gonna start getting intense....I hope you guys like action...because plenty will be coming, just gotta work how I want everything to happen out.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and remember if you liked it or not if you read, PLZ, leave me a comment. Thanks mucho!!!

* * *

IT was him....but, yet, it wasn't. Those piercing blues had her stomach doing the same flip-flop by just starring into them like any other time, but they were deeper...ocean ice...more heavy burden. That chiseled jaw more pronounced, more defined as if someone had leveled up the sharpening of the edges, still holding those rough lips that could be smooth and gentle when laid upon her own.

HE was her Clark Kent in every respect of the way, but more honed over the years of living life and enduring what battles may have come. The lines around his eyes and mouth, along with the pepper-strands flaked at his temples told the story, but HE was still there, her lovable farm boy still shown through along with the sad story his blues were telling her just by seeing HER there after the tragedy he endured. The pain pushed at her heart, the love, the searing hurt told through those eyes...revealing what she only begun to grasp. She was his world...in those blue crystals....all for her.

"Her pulse!...Do you feel it?" Clark's rough words broke her from thoughts, his words commanding and pushy--Everthing he didn't want to be with her. He wanted to confess what he told to her countless times before...His love, his heart, his world....how she was all three and so much more, confess it all one last time, but he had to force himself to see that SHE wasn't his Lois....not yet the woman she could be....the woman who made him the hero...the man he was today.

Lois bit back tears her mind suddenly back to her daughter as her hand, thin slender fingers scrambled to find a pulse beating beneath the taut skin of her neck. Praying the shaking in her limbs would quit long enough to detect one, and praying that there was one to find. Time seem to take forever as she searched, her nerves taring with each second passing and still no palpable beat beneath the tips of her finger.

She let out an agonizing cry, wiping harshly at tears blurring her vision as her hand went to the other side of Erica's neck for better luck. Pressing lightly against the vein for the tell-tale sign of a pulse beating with the flow of living blood. All the while, feeling as this older Clark's eyes never left her, heavy with a weight she felt pressed all over her skin. Not doubting that if he could, he would find a way to get through the vid-screen to be with his daughter.

Lois gave a laugh of relief through a sob as the senstive nerves in her finger tips struck wonderful gold and all the emotions that she held back in the last 48 hours came rushing out as tear after tear drenched her face and left her in a quake of suppressing hiccups.

"I found it!" Her voiced cracked with the teary words as she looked up to the communication device needing the strength in his eyes to sustain her.

Clark sighed out the pent up breath he'd been holding through the whole trial, relief panging at his heart and if not seeing his dead wife in front of him he would have fallen to his knees and cried-screamed with the joy and frustration he felt at that moment. Lois needed him though, the Lois in the past needed him to be strong and not break down...not loose what little sanity he clung to.

"But it's so weak..." Lois looked down to her child smoothing out the thick curls that laid against her forehead. "Please, Baby...please open your eyes."

"Lo..." His voice broke saying her name, barely able to pass her name between his lips.

Like Snow White, pale and deep in sleep's embrace, so was Erica seemingly dead to the world and captured in the darkness of her mind. Lois closed her eyes as a new flash flood of tears washed over her and opened them to stare upon Erica's lead body with defiance. Taking the small child by the shoulders she shook her as if by the action alone would bring her child back to her.

"Erica Mara Kent!" Lois shouted, a plea, a command, her voice broken and strained. "Don't you dare do this to me...Wake up!"

"Lois..." The future Clark prodded again, the scene before him wrenching out the little piece of his heart he had left.

"Don't you do this!" She was panicking, she could fee it, every cell in her body strangled and dying. Her hands pressed against her daughters face, wiping away her own tears that fell on Erica's pale skin.

"You will not take my place...I won't let you.....Do you understand?"

"Lois!" Clark, with the deeper blues, and thin flakes of pepper strands shouted her name, his voice becoming softer as her wet hazels looked up with despair into his own. He swallowed hard his breath stolen every time his soul connected to hers through her green jewels.

"Bring her to me."

Lois' brows furrowed in deep confusion as the question shown on her face clear as day, 'What the hell are you talking about?' Her mind was screwed up enough and working properly was out of the question.

"Me, there in the past with you..." The future Clark explained better, being as much as a wreck as she was. "Me...Him....I'll know what to do...Take her back to the farm."

Lois nodded her head, understanding now, and didn't hesitate or waste a minute more as she scoop the child up with some effort into her arms. Snatching up the communication device in the process, about to give her thanks and comfort that their child will be alright when the screen fuzzed out and the connection was lost.

"Damn it!" Lois cursed at the lost signal and sprinted from the bathroom, past curious onlookers and nosy waitresses.

"Hey, does she need an ambulance?" One waitress yelled after Lois, seeing a child unconscious in her arms.

She didn't stop to answer, but rushed even more at the sound of police sirens in the distance and gaining on the small dinner fast. Propping Erica safely in her car, she took behind the wheel and sped off and out the parking lot in a cloud of dirt and rocks from her squealing tires.

* * *

With the snowy screen on the vid-device, Clark couldn't control his body any longer and he slid against the wall sliding to the floor and sat there in a mess of tears. Helpless to save another person he loved from leaving his life. Fate had a hell of a way of appreciating all that he done for the world....for man kind....and all he ever asked in return was for love returned...a wife and child and when he got exactly that, they were snatched from him as nothing more then dust blowing in the wind.

Alison wrapped her frail arms around her uncle's neck to comfort him, and buried her wet face into his shoulder as little mouse sobs came from her throat. Kara witnessing the whole conversation between her deceased sister in law and cousin stepped into the room and kneeled before him, her face sad and hand squeezing strength into his.

"She's going to be ok, Clark. Lois will make sure of it...I know she will." Kara whispered as she looked teary-eyed at her cousin who wouldn't meet her own blue eyes.

Distracted and not aware of it, the Kryptonian adults clenched at their stomachs and groaned loudly in pain as they fell to the ground, their veins bulged from their skin as it always did when they were exposed to the infected green meteor rock. Clark's eyes shot up to see William holding out a piece of the rock, glowing brightly in hand, as he pointed it toward them.

"We're sorry uncle Clark." He said sincerely while Alison And Jason helped Lara and Adrean limp from the room as the green rock affected them too.

"Wh-What are you doing?" His voice hoarse as he fought to catch his breath and fight against wave after wave of pain that surged through his body.

William walked between them, deposting the meteor rock between the two Kryptonians. "Something that needs to be done...We'll be ok...Don't worry."

They ran from the room after locking the door behind them as Chloe and Bruce rounded the corner and spotted the group in a rush, heading for the stairs.

"Alison." "William." They said in unison as their children and nieces and nephews looked at them with sorrowful-guilty eyes.

"We'll be ok, mommy, we promise." Alison said to them and with the distance between the meteor rock and the Kryptonian siblings, Adrean and Lara scooped the two up and with Jason and his twin sister Jenna they super-sped through the stairs leading to the outside world with nothing but a gust of wind in their quake.

Emerging into the night and running out of gas, the twins and siblings came to a halt, exhausted and panting in deeply the chill of the air from the exertion their body took to use their powers.

"We're dead, we're dead...." Jason groaned, wiping his hands down his face and squeezing his eyes, trying to wake up out of the Twilight Zone. "...We're dead. That's it we're done for....Dude, we're so dead!"

Lara stared at the boy from her hunched over position, hands on knees as she panted harshly. "I think we get the picture....We're dead....We get it!"

Jason gave another groan of panic at what just happen, he looked like he was on the edge of hysterical laughter or crying as he continued to scrub at his face. Adrean raised his head, shaking it side to side having a hard time believing what just happened also.

"I have to agree with him this time....You pulled out Kryptonite on uncle Clark....and my mom!"

"What were you thinking?" Lara snapped, as she continued to suck in gulps of air.

Jason jumped in front of them, startling them a bit as he continued with his manic chanting and pulling at his cropped, spiky hair. "Are you kidding? He wasn't thinking at all....and We. Are. Dead!"

Lara rolled her eyes in agitation and pushed the younger boy out of the way as he kept on with his freaking-out episode. "Who in there right mind pulls out Kryptonite.....KRYPTONITE....on Superman!.....We're dead!"

"Shut up!" Lara shouted at him, he repeated the words again and stopped his eyes in wide head-light looks as Lara growled and then gave chase to pound the heck out of him....if she could catch him.

"What did we do, Will?" Alison asked as the bug of disbelief had a field day on each one of them.

"We had to figure out a way to give us a head start." William defended, just as panicked as the rest of them, he was the one who did it and he still couldn't believe what happened.

"Uncle Clark would have beat us way before we ever gotten a chance to get there!"

"We?" Adrean mimicked and placed up his hands in a halting gesture. "Whoa, there is no we. I refuse to be a part of your crazy...'We are Dead'...plan!"

"Kinda late for that isn't it? You ran with the rest of us." Jenna pointed out, licking her fingers clean of the cheesy mess left behind on them as she ate cheetos from a freshly opened bag.

Adrean scrunched up his face and shook his head. "How can you eat at a time like this?"

Jenna made a smacking sound as she licked her last finger cleaned and just shrugged her shoulders in reply to his question. Lara and Jason returned back, out of breath like before, heaving out lung fulls and gasping back more air....a desire of death toward her youngest male cousin crossed her face as she glared at him then turned her attention to William.

She held a finger in the air as she tried to bring her breath back to normal so she could speak. "Wait....how....did...you...get Kryptonite in the first place?"

"Our dad keeps the stuff around his labs just in case they are ever needed."

There was a moment of silence and then it vanished with Jason's snarky comment. "I say we give him four-eyes...maybe he'll go easy on the rest of us."

Before his sister could commit murder and spend her young life behind bars, Adrean stepped in with the main question of the night. "So, where is the 'terminator' and 'fishboy'?"

"They should be-" William was saying but a roaring engine and a screech of tires cut him off and had them turning their heads toward the sound.

There, arm hanging out the open window was the dark-skinned and smooth looking Vince Stone, rubbing his hand against the shinning black, 1974, 8 horsepower engine, ThunderBird, it was an antique and so not his. JC poked his head in view from the passenger seat, rearing his own brand of cocky smile, looking down at the "Super Tweenies" as he liked to tease them, though he was only 15 and a year older then Adrean. Looking too good for his own good and he knew and flaunt it any chance he could get.

"You Super Tweenies order a couple heros?" JC teased, nodded his head up, smug as ever.

"It's about time you guys got here...we're pressed for time as it is!" William scolded, pushing his frames up the bridge of his nose.

"Whoa, chill it...Who put a knot in your panties, Bro?" JC asked as all the kids filed into the back of the seat quickly, while Lara opened his side-door and pushed him over some to sit next to him in the front seat.

Jason pulled himself between the front seats, a grim look on his face. "He's just flipping cuz he's so Dead! He pulled out Krypto Rock on Uncle Clark."

"And my mom!" Adrean added in, still a bit heated over that fact

Vince and JC's jaws dropped along with their eyes, the shaggy-haired blond shifting around in his seat to stare amazement at the Billionaire Dark Knight Jr.

"Bro, you did what?!"

William groaned and rolled his eyes. "It's a long story one we can tell on the way there."

Vince placed the gear into drive catching a sight in the rear-view mirror. " Yo, cheeto girl, snacks stay outside of the car. My dad will kill me if I so much as leave a fingerprint behind on this baby."

Jenna stopped munching away on her delicious cheetos, rolling her eyes as she stuffed the bag into her back-pack and when he wasn't looking, wiped her cheesy, sticky fingers on the leather seats and smiled smugly to herself.

"Vince, does your dad even know you have his car?" Lara asked leaning a little too friendly onto JC for her brother's taste, as the water-loving teen played aimlessly with her golden locks.

He made a 'pst' sound and cocked his brow in a crazy look. "I have my _permit_, what do you think? You guys needed to get there fast outside of super-speed and this is the next best thing."

Lara giggled as JC played on with her hair and added playful touching in the mix which made one male Queen burn with protective rage.

"Yo, _Bro_..." Adrean said with disgust and slapped his hand away from his sister's hair. "Hands off the Sis!"

"Adrean!" Lara bit between her teeth, her eyes in slits, telling him to cool it.

"Too late." JC whispered under his breath on purpose knowing the super-teen would be able to hear it.

Adrean tried to lounge after the waterboy, but Lara slapped away his attempts as they struggled and shouted at each other.

"Yo, try not to attract the police...permit, remember?" Vince warned and rolled his eyes as they didn't pay him any attention.

He furrowed his brow at the sound of munching and then a popping, like popped bubble gum. He looked up into the mirror again and this time seeing too guilty faces.

"What is that sound?" He accused, his eyes squinting at the two as if trying to see through them.

Jenna and Alison with tightly clamped lips shook their heads vigorously. Vince groaned loudly as Jenna was soon caught in her lie as her mouth became extremely dry from the load of cheetos stuffed in her mouth and she began to choke and end up spitting them out onto the floor.

"Ugggggh, you guys are so walking!"

* * *

Martha paced frantically around in the kitchen unable to join her husband and Chloe, just as worried, at the table. Her hands rubbing up and down her arms as if she couldn't get rid of a chill in this time of summer seasonal heat.

"It's Erica's story all over again...." She spoke breaking the settling silence. "....running away and taking Erica with her like when she was a newborn."

"Martha, calm down it's going to be alright." Johnathan tried to comfort as he reached out and took a hold of her hand, squeezing it for good measure.

"Has Clark or Lois gotten in contact with you?" Martha asked Chloe, a panicking hope in her eyes as she stared at the blond.

"Nothing...I left so many messages on their phones, both their voicemail are full." Chloe answered reluctantly, gesturing her cell phone that stayed glued to her hand for the past hour or so.

"I..."

Chloe came to a stop at the sound of tires muching on gravel and a slamming door, quickly raising to her feet, she peered out the kitchen window. "It's Lois!"

She was out the door in a beat, the elder Kents hot on her trail as they covered the distance between them and Lois, who looked distraught...a wreck as she carried a bundle in her arms.

"Lois?!" Chloe called after her, seeing the torn appearance on her cousin. "Oh my God!"

The blond came to a skidded halt next to her cousin's side. "God, Lois, what happened?"

"I don't know..." Lois said in a hard voice, trying to keep from going out of her mind as she continued quickly on to the Kents. "...She was fine...She was talking...and then this. And she's burning up so bad I can't touch her."

Chloe peered upon the blanket wrapped around her unconcious niece, her fingers touching her cheek to test the theory. Chloe pulled back with a yelp, shaking her hand and placed her finger in her mouth. "God, she's like a furnace!"

"Where's Clark?" Lois frantically asked, tears she couldn't hold back anymore streaming down her face as she released her lungs. "Clark!"

The Kents caught up to her, Martha gasping seeing Erica that way and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes in a stricken panic. "Lois, what happened?"

"I need, Clark." Lois' voice broke ushering them toward the yellow farm house.

"She's burning up!" Johnathan stated in puzzlement, feeling the heat rolling off the child with his nearness. "What is this?"

Lois felt helpless, she felt pathtetic that she couldn't do anything but sob and was about to cry out Clark's name again when he came in a blur of color and wind.

"Lois, what's going on?" Clark asked in concern, seeing the mess she was in and his daughter bundled in a grey blanket, pale and knocked-out. He didn't have time to react to the fast pace of his heart, as it went out of control with worry and concern not being able to find them and then them being back like this.

"Erica....her skin is like fire, Clark." Lois sobbed and handed her over as Clark took the child from her mother's arms.

Using his x-ray vision he saw her heart beating a slow tune and the core of her body temperature dangerously out of control. "We need to cool her down....her body is in overdrive."

"Here, give her to me." Johnathan commanded, carefully taking the girl from his son's hold...careful not to sear his skin. "We need ice and lots of it, Son."

Clark nodded his understanding and in a flash he was gone as his dad, carrying his daughter, made his way inside the farm house the others trailing behind.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked worried, and feeling a lack of control as everything spun around in a dizzying chaos.

"Placing her into the tub, we have to get that fever down." He replied, storming up the stairs with the mob in tow.

Martha quickly turned the knob to the cold water, and it gushed out through rattling pipes from the force and stood back, grabbing the girls hands to keep them out of the way as well as to comfort them. Lois broke away and helped as Johnathan with care lowered the child into the chilled water which hissed and sputtered as her lava like body came in contact with the much cooler liquid. Clouds of steam rose up from her body as it settled into the water as a second later Clark sped into the bathroom, a block of solid dry ice....the coldest ice around...in his hands.

To anyone else, blisters and dead black skin would have formed by touching the chemical enhanced ice for even a second, but to a Kryptonian the chill was felt a lot more then any regular water freezing ice could have done. He stood over the antique clawed-foot, white tub, his hands squeezing the block until it crumbled into pieces and fell into the water creating even more steam that mixed with the steam coming from her body until you couldn't tell where exactly it was coming from.

He sped back out with a gush of wind and color, returning with three more blocks and doing the same to them then fetching more until her entire body up to her chin was covered with the slush of water and dry ice. The steam, a fog of thickness that covered her like a snow-white blanket and had the humans shivering from the cold. The freeze so intense that Erica's lips began to turn purple and then a startling shade of blue.

Suddenly she gasped loudly, her body jerking up in shock as if she finally felt the great chill surrounding her body. Instantly Lois was by her side, her hands reaching out to touch her face but pulled back quickly from the burn and sting her skin still held. Clark took her place instinctively and held their child down as she thrashed about trying to escape the tormenting icy knives that stabbed mercilessly at her burning skin. Lois in a mess of tears as she couldn't do anything but cling to Clark as it took all his strength to keep their child in the tub of overflowing dry ice. Listening to her heart wrenching screams and sobs for help, not understanding and too confused with shock to realize it was her parents who were trying to help her.

Soon the pressure was too much for her body to take and the state of shock had her falling back into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. Her body settled back into the fridged mixture, leaving her parents and the rest of them, breathless and shedding more then one tear.

"What the hell is going on?" Lois demanded, she was seething and Clark could feel it from the press of her fingers into his arm. "This isn't normal, not even for your standards."

Clark had to agree as she stared into his worried blue eyes, her own in havoc--she wasn't use to not being able to do anything....and she was right, this wasn't normal....even for a Kryptonian. He looked from Lois and back to Erica, his hand stroking the side of her face...she was much cooler but her body was still bordering on the side of a high temperature. Sliding his hand over Lois' still attached to his arm, he directed it to her daughter's face and she let out a sob being able to touch Erica again.

Chloe shook her head, brows furrowed as calculations went over and over in her head and only one thing kept coming back and standing out like a sore image. Her eyes falling on the two most important people in the world to her, as they sat crouched beside the tub holding their life in the chilled waters.

* * *

Martha's hands shook as she poured out the dark brew, the aroma filling the kitchen, and placing the mugs in front of Clark and her husband. She gave a small smile as she handed the last to the small blond and went back to busy herself around the kitchen, nerves being shot, she needed something to do.

"Her life force is being severed." Chloe spoke in her knowledgeable voice picking up from thoughts she had in the bathroom. Even without the keys of her laptop at her fingertips, there wasn't anything she couldn't figure out.

Clark looked up from the mug between his hands, face worn and body slump, not thinking he could take much else. "What are you talking about, Chlo?"

"Don't quote me on this, and I'm no expert...but..."Chloe let out a deep breath, her eyes fading out to the calculations of her mind. "...the portal is an opening...between this world...and hers. It's an opening between two different times..."

"We got that much." Johnathan snorted into his coffee, not trying to be rude, but weary like the rest of them.

"Albert Einstein explained it best in his theory of general relativity...and with Erica being here we can see that it's true...but not even he could have known what would happen to a person who actually made the jump." Chloe continued, taking a sip from her coffee for added fuel. "It's believe that as we pass through time, even as we move from one day to the next... we move through time....a continued forward motion.....we leave signatures behind..."

"You mean like pieces of ourselves?" Clark asked, starting to understand where she was coming from.

"In a way..." Chloe bit on her bottom lip, mind speeding faster then Clark could possible run. "....with these signatures we leave behind, we're connected, the me now is connected to the me ten minutes in the past...or a year in the past. It's like being on a reel of film--capturing a person at different intervals of time.....we have many copies of us in different times but the us here in the now can only see in the present time not the time that has already past."

"I'm confused." Martah groaned, hand to her head, feeling faint.

"No...I think I understand..." Clark said, his blues squared in thought. "If one piece of time is missing the rest cease to exist."

"Bingo! Why the "Big Ugly" is trying to kill Lois in this time, to stop you two from creating Erica and uninspiring the future after you, a heroine." Chloe said relief that he got it. "And with the help of the time device Erica used, like light, she was able to bend in the gravitational time dilation and travel back into the past....life signature following like an umbilical cord. The portal closes and her life force is cut off like a clamped cord outside the mother's womb."

"There's pressure already on it from the portal's weakening state....and it's causing her body to destroy itself." Clark concluded, his parents finally understanding by the grave looks on their faces, and the tense silence that seem to blanket everyone.

Chloe's eyes and pale thin lips revealed his fear to be exact. "Erica, has to make it through that portal soon."

The burdened, future hero nodded his head and swallowing the lump down already dried pipes. "I have to speak to Lois."

* * *

Her fingers skidded over her warm skin, drops clunking into the water as she squeezed the cool rag and wiped it down the very still little girl. Lois sat pressed against the tub, her legs fell asleep, tingles gone, and now a numbness took over hours ago, but she could care less. Her mind wasn't on herself at that moment, not when a bright smile, on a raven hair girl with her sparkling, hazel eyes occupied her thoughts. All of which she would see soon again on a very awake girl back to her energetic-self....so she hoped.

Clark entered into the open door, his feet coming to a stop onto the bathroom floor, in front of him was Lois, sitting pressed against the side of the tub as her head laid against the top, eye-level with Erica's slumbering face. Her hands were bathing the girl's skin with the cold water now nothing but melted dry ice liquid, ignoring the sting her hand must have felt plunged into the icy abyss.

He listened as Lois whispered commands of love, promises....anything a heart-sick mother could tell a child to convince her back to her loving arms. Her heart and even her soul was poured into each word. The world, moon and stars were hers if she just would open her eyes. Clark was the Kryptonian with the super powers but even he wouldn't dare doubt she wouldn't find away to do just that.

He crossed over to them, placing hiself on his bottom next to her. "Hey..."

"Hey..." She replied back, trying to wipe away fallen tears, makeup smudged and ruined long time ago, but was still beautiful as ever.

Clark reached over, pushing a loose strand from her pony-tail behind her ear, allowing his fingers to linger on her skin and savor the connection. Lois closed her eyes at his touch, it was comfort and strength all in one, and exactly what she needed. He was what she needed....and how blind they were not to see it for so long seemed like an eternity wasted, especially when a second chance was not going to be in order.

A fresh set of tears almost claimed her at the thought of how she was going to be wiped from his life and he from hers, but she couldn't dwell on it--she wouldn't allow herself to. Not with her daughter so close to loosing her life and the future looking too murky to have complete faith in it.

As if sensing her thoughts he cupped her face, his thumb rubbing at the thin lines by her sleepless eyes. "Lois..."

She shook her head, willing tears to stay away. "Don't say it, Smallville...." She whispered, voice dry and horsed, thinking he was going to talk about Erica and the inevitable of returning her back through the portal and ultimately changing their lives....forever. "I know I have to let go....of her..."

She looked up her hazels locking onto his blues. "....of you..."

Clark felt the sting of tears from the back of his eyes, he wouldn't loose it not with her looking so frail like the end of the world was coming....because for them...it was.

Eyes wet, he shook his head. "No Lois....how are you?" he choked out the words, fighting to not let what she just said affect him when in truth, lying to himself that they didn't wasn't helping at all.

"Oh..." She sobbed out in gush of breath and her eyes looked away, not having the courage to meet his own. "I...I don't know..."

Clark watched as her body shivered with suppressed sobs, her teeth biting harshly on her bottom lip as she stared at her daughter, trying to be strong but didn't feel like she had any more strength left to be able to. At the first drop of tears from her eyes, Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and in one swift move brought her upon his lap, cradling her, molding her to fit his body.

She laid her face into his neck, fingers wringing tightly into his shirt as if he was an anchor and she was lost a drift upon a terrible stormy sea. He smooth his hand down her back, rocking slowly as she cried, the sound ripping his insides out and having him shed the droplets from his own eyes. His arms squeezed tighter around her, carefully, protectively, trying his best to keep this moment forever but knowing too harshly that time stood still for no one.

"I don't think I can be strong anymore..." Her weak voice sobbed into his neck, as he rocked her like a baby, taking in the feel of her, her scent filling his lungs praying to hold it inside where even the erase of time couldn't touch.

His fingers tunneled into her hair, memorizing the feel of the silky strands against his skin into the folds of his brain to cherish always. He pressed his lips against her forehead, willing his courage into her, to have faith in him....in them.

"Yes you can." Clark breathed upon her soft cells, as she buried closer into his embrace. "You're the most stubborn ass woman I ever met, Lois Joanne Lane wouldn't allow anything to beat her."

Lois let out a laugh through a hiccup at the unclean word that seem to come from such a virgin mouth, and his faith in her stung her eyes with new tears....she felt like she would never stop crying this day. His heart pounded in her ear matching beat for beat with her own until she wasn't sure if it was his or hers that she was listening to, and pressed closer, trying to be a second layer of skin upon his body.

"Yea....but you like my ass..." She teased tearfully, trying to chase away the demons and darkness that came with thinking about saying goodbye not only to their daughter....but to each other.

He gave out a low laugh that rumbled through his chest walls and bounced her lightly with the movement. His hand teasingly making for her rear until she snatched it and brought it to her chest, planting it over her heart. The smile falling from her face as a heavy, palpable silence fell over them and certain thoughts, fighting hard to ignore, soon came once again to be center stage in their minds.

Her fingers playing over the hard curves of his knuckles and lines on the back of his hand. "We have to do something, Clark....we have to do _something_..."

"_I_ am..." Clark agreed and with ease got to his feet with Lois in his arms before soon placing her to the floor on her own feet.

Lois stared curiously after him as he walked around her and bent over their child, plunging his hands into the freezing water to bring the soaked girl into his embrace.

"What are we doing?" Lois asked, grabbing the towels that hung from a silver bar nailed into the wall and helped wrap them around Erica.

She followed closed behind as he took her to his room, using his heat-vision carefully to dry her from head to toe and placed her under the covers of his bed.

"We? Nothing." Clark confessed flat out, a look of cold steel in his eyes, determination lighting the hard structure of his face. "_I'm _going to track down the Bastard and make him tell me where the beast is, I know he has to been contacted by now."

He made for the door, his stride long and sure as one thought consumed his mind but came to a halt as one feisty brunette blocked his path. She gave him that upward look of her eyes and placed a hand against his chest to keep from leaving.

"Hold up, He-Man. Aren't you forgetting something?" Lois cutting eyes dared him to object to her coming along.

He bent his head toward her, making for a kiss as if that's what she was talking bout, knowing it wasn't but hoping she wouldn't argue with him about her staying behind. She pressed her finger to his lips before they could reach her own and glared at him with piercing hazel-green daggers.

"Nice try, but you know damn well, Clark Jerome Kent, that that's not what I'm talking about." Lois stood there like an invincible fortress, hands on hips and ready to do battle. How did she ever think she wasn't strong enough anymore to handle whatever else was thrown at them?

Clark ran his hand through his thick curls, he knew he could never win when she was like this...and the fact that he knew this way before the two of them even realized they were meant for each other just proved how blind they've been.

"Lois, we don't have time for this...." He gruffed out, trying to go for intimidating but she wasn't buying as he tired to walk around her but she just side-stepped into his way. "I'm not risking your life by being around that monster again. It's out of the question...you're staying put!"

"And, I'm not going to sit on the side-lines and continue to do nothing! Even heros need help, Clark." Lois retored back and seen him yield, a deep breath escaping his lips, his hands going to her shoulders and squeezing softly.

"You haven't been doing nothing, Lo." He whispered that voice that turned her knees to jello every time. "You've done more then your share and strong enough to do tons more."

She wrapped her much smaller hands around his face, cupping his cheeks and starring sincerely into those baby-blues. "Then stop treating me like some defenseless Pink Princess and let me help. She's my daughter too...and you're not the only one who wants to see that Bastard go down."

Before he could protest further, she went to her tip-toes and planted a chased kiss onto his lips that still held enough impact as if it was rough and passionate to drive the breath from his lungs. Gaining composure back to his functioning brain cells, his eyes caught her pony-tail bounce behind her, side to side, as she retreated down the stairs into the waiting kitchen below.

"Come on, Smallville!" Lois' voice raised up from below. "Time to save the world!"

Clark gave a slow shake to his head, his lips in a side smile, awed by the woman that was Lois Lane, before in a whirl of wind and blur of color, he chased after her.

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh I just luv Clois moments, after the whole Lois thing in the finale ( not saying in case some around the world don't want to have it ruined for those who didn't see it yet ;) ) this hiatus is so gonna kill me over the summer! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review! Thanx!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Hey, Happy Memorial Day, Everyone! Thanks everyone so much for the reviews, and all whose been with this story for awhile and all the newbies who just found it! This is the 3rd to the last chappie. Two more to go! And the second series Clois story I would have finished, Whoot! Hope you guys been enjoying it, since I do enjoy writing it for your entertainment and for my own lol. Also, sorry for the waterworks with some of ya, so not my intentions lol

Anyway like always Enjoy, and PLZ Review! Thanks! :)

* * *

Chloe slumped back into the wooden chair, exhaling a long sigh as she cradled her cell phone between ear and hand. Her eyes darting to the slumbering girl who fidgeted every so often, alerting her that she was still alive.

"I'm fine, Bruce....really." She sighed, brushing her straight platinum-blond hair from her face and shifted to get comfortable.

"Are you sure?" Bruce's dark voice asked for reassurance, hearing the creak from the chair as she moved around.

Chloe looked around her, and thought over all that has happened in such a short time. "Well....as fine as one could be _considering_. But really, I'm ok."

Bruce leaned back into his leather office chair, rubbing at the worry lines that creased the corners of his eyes. The darkness of dreary and wet Gotham City looming through the vast windows, floor to ceiling, of his business office on the very top floor.

"I wish I could be there with you...."

The blond pulled her brows together and nibbled nervously on her bottom lip. "I know you have to do your whole bat thing, Bruce.....and I wouldn't be exactly telling the truth if I said this whole Sci-Fitrip wasn't getting to me..." She shook her head and let out a breath. "I wish you were here too."

"How's the kid doing?"

Chloe chanced another look in Erica's direction hoping to see hazel eyes staring back and reluctantly replied. "Still out of it....She's come so close to death."

She got to her feet, unable to stay put in one spot any longer and aimlessly walked the floor. "Lois and Clark were a mess, especially Lois, I never seen her so torn up. She's usually the one cool and collected. They're barely hanging in there."

"And you?" His deep voice caressed her ear, and had her heart twitched with his concern.

"I'm not the one whose world is falling apart."

Bruce braced his feet, crossing his ankles, on the red, chestnut wood of his desk. "Don't act like this isn't taking a toll on you as well."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "What can I say? Lois is like a sister, there isn't anything she wouldn't do for me."

"Or you her." Bruce believed instinctively, he seen the two around each other only briefly but he could feel the love that had them share a sisterly bond, even though they were really cousins.

"And right now, Lois needs me more then ever." Chloe stopped at the end of the bed, eyes latched onto the girl. "Everything Lois ever knew is going to be taken away from her."

Bruce was quite, deathly silent as he thought over all he was told. "This Jor-El, Clark's biological father, he's that powerful?"

"Even Clark, doesn't know the full extent of his abilities...but yes, he's done it many times before." Chloe answered and turned around, arm wrapped around her stomach. "He won't hesitate to do it again, despite the fact that Clark is his son, he believes he's teaching him lessons about his destiny when he does these things, I guess."

"Sounds like the Sonofabitch needs a lesson." His deep voice, spoke with menacing contemp. Chloe could practically hear his knuckles crack as they balled in straining fists, trying to keep his temper reined in.

"As chivalrous as that sounds, I think even Batman would have some trouble trying to beat the mess out of a holographic image." Chloe taunted and quirked her brow, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"I have my ways, as you will soon find out." His voice dropped an octave lower and turned a note husky that had her nibbling her bottom lip fighting to keep certain emotions at bay.

"Sounds like-" Chloe jerked to a stop, her head spinning to the closed door as a chaos of noise like glass shattering and screams came from the first floor. "Oh God, no."

"Chloe?" Bruce's concerned voice cracked on the line but was forgotten as she dropped the cell phone to the floor absently and ran to the bedroom door.

The sound became louder, screams of fear and crashes as she opened the door and stood on the top step to see the horrible creature flinging Martha and Johnathan Kent against the wall like rag dolls as they struggled to keep the monster from going up the stairs and after Erica. Chloe sprinted back into the room, heart spiraling out of control as she closed the door and barred it, pushing Clark's dresser against it in hope that it would buy her some time.

Without a missed step, she was by Erica's side, throwing off the covers and straining to gather the small, leaden girl into her arms. Instantly the dark presence of evil was felt behind the door causing the small blond to back up, step by step, toward the open window in the bedroom.

"Clark, if you can hear me, get your butt here...." She jumped and began to hyperventilate as the expected pounds began on the blocked door and then a deafening roar when the creature realized it wasn't going to be effortless to get in. "....Now!"

Chloe, with dangling child in arms, scrambled to the window with the first breaks splintering holes into the wooden-oak door. She dared not look, but she couldn't help but look to see massive claws tearing down the solid timber as if it was nothing more then children's building-blocks in his path.

She let out a scream of fright as her eyes witnessed the horrible looking beast nearly through the shattered door. Mouth foaming with drool, screeching like a bat out of hell as its claws scrapped marks against the wall or whatever it could touch through the torn holes in the door, leaving behind long scratches.

"Clark!" Chloe blarred her lungs again, praying he would hear her in time as the relentless beast kept smashing againt the piece of door left and was now working on moving the dresser out of the way.

She took a step out the window, balancing her weight on the slanted roof as she tried to maneuver the girl's body in sync with her own through the open hole to freedom. The beast roared again, a loud guttural sound that was mixed between an roaring 18-wheeler and something out of Jurassic Park, seeing her trying to escape.

Fear kept her from looking back as a loud smash echoed through the small room. All concentration went to leaning herself and Erica out the window, the glowing warmth of the afternoon summer sun staining her skin. The gentle kiss of a prowling breeze, stirring up the hum of leaves and branches that dried the salty tears, stealing from her eyes.

It was all within reach, she could taste the crisp of grass drying in the merciless sun on her tongue, hear the call and reply chirps of wandering birds and see the Kents' red-ford truck a few feet from the landing she would take from the roof. All screaming freedom....and as her foot followed the rest of her body out of the bedroom, triumph was doing a somersault through her body.

A smile spread wide across her face and then died a second flat at the rough, scaly clasp around her ankle and like being in a vaccume out in the darkness of space she was sucked back into the room. Nearly dropping Erica to the mercy of gravity and the slanted roof, but the pull was so sudden that she barely had time to react or prepare herself as she smashed into the floor, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Erica tumbled from her arms, sliding until she hit against the wall and came to a stop, her tiny body sprawled onto her side. Chloe could do nothing but watch Erica's motionless body a few feet from her own as she willed her lungs to come unglued and heaved in great mouthfuls of air to her bruising organs. More pain retched through her body as the clawed-hand took hold of her leg again, flipping her to her back, nearly driving her breath away a second time. Making her unable to even scream with the horrendous appearance she faced.

She tried to scoot on her bottom and kicked her legs out to get away, long strands of gooey drool trailed from lengthy, razor-needles in his mouth. His attention caught by his real prey helpless and unable to fight back. Chloe seeing where his eyes fleeted to, whipped out her leg, connecting with the front of the creature's massive, hideous face.

"Stay away from her!" She heaved out, and swallowed hard, eyes going wide as he slowly turned his head to her.

Her strike doing no more then pissing him off as he growled lowly in his throat like an angry tiger on an intent to kill. He bared his wet teeth, hand lunging out and gripping her delicate neck between his bone-shattering claw. The tips of his pointed nails digging into her flesh until there were small, indented pricks that started to bleed. The creature pulled Chloe close to his face, mere inches between them, she could feel the sting of his hot, rotten breath scalding the skin on her face.

"Don't. Piss. Me. Off." He growled, hand clamping a little tighter, harder then the squeeze before with each word he said.

Chloe's eyes bugged from her head, not expecting the monster before her to be able to speak. "You can talk!"

"And you'd do best to lisssten." His words hissed out with the growl from his throat.

Chloe spat in his face, her own scrunched in disgust as she starred boldly at the creature. "Crawl back under whatever rock you came from, Lizard Boy!"

The once human doctor, now mutant, slapped his claw across her face, knocking her out cold and leaving behind bloody scratches from his shell like skin. His feet stalked over to the real prize, menacing eyes looking upon the girl as a gleam of victory spread over scaled lips.

"Chloe!....Chloe!" Bruce's voice shouted from the abandoned cell phone on the floor. "Damn it, Chloe, speak to me!"

His voiced continued to shout her name, a hard panic etching each word and came to a abrupt stop as the creatures foot came crashing down upon it, sending pieced flying, with his retreat from the room. A blond hunched over his shoulder and a child hanging in his arms.

* * *

"Bruce..." Clark groaned out in pain, the affects of the green Kryptonite searing through his body as his cousin spasmed at the sharp knives that seemed to rake her insides. Kara whimpered in agony, hands gripping her stomach as she could do nothing else at the complete mercy of the meteorite.

"Don't worry, Clark, we're here!" Bruce yelled through the door. "We're working on a way to get you out of there!"

Instantly, Oliver was at the door banging as a kneeling Bruce worked to get the knob unlocked. "Kara, Baby, hold on!"

"Ollie, it hurts!" Kara groaned, blind with pain and worry for her son and daughter."Where are they....Where are the children?"

Oliver turned his head and looked at a concentrating Bruce, fingers frantically trying to undo the security mechanism on the door and a worried Chloe who watched her husband intently as she nibbled at her fingernails.

"What the hell is happening to them?"

"We're not sure..." Chloe spoke afraid to voice her thoughts. "....we think the kids managed, somehow, to get a hold of Kryptonite...."

Oliver looked at a lost for words, his mouth gapping open then closed like a fish out of water, stunned, before he was able to speak. "You think?.....What-How the hell did they get that stuff?..."

He shook his head a few times, too much was happening way too fast, and he could feel his heart tumbling out of control, as a more important question came to mind.

"Where the hell are they?...Where are my kids?"

Chloe fixed him with motherly-concerned eyes. "They're doing what they got tired of waiting for us to do.....They're going after, Erica."

She heard as he let out a string of curses and watched as he went back to the door at the sound of the helpless pleads from his wife. His hand went back to pound at the lead-filled, steel door in rage at the chaos that the days seem to become over and over again.

"Kara, Baby, we're coming...just....just hold on, Baby, ok!"

He pulled his hand through spiked hair, threatening to take strands from his head, eyes falling back to the Dark Knight whose pace never slowed; a symphony of fingers and tools.

"Come on, Bruce, can't you go any faster?" Oliver asked frantically, trying to keep bile from rising in his throat at the sickening moans of pain coming from behind the door. "They sound like they're dying in there!"

"Stuff it, Arrow." Bruce snapped tersely, working with tense nerves as it was. "If you know of a way to do this better, be my guest. If not, shut the hell up!"

* * *

The whine of metal twisting made way to the strength of Clark's hand and snapped rendering the once barrier to Doctor Dawson's medical facility, useless. Clark turned his head to the right at the feel of eyes upon him and saw the mischievous, taunting gaze Lois was giving him.

"What?" He asked, cocking his brow.

"Well, look at you moving on up in the world. Breaking and Entering..." Lois teased, looking from the door and back to him. "....marring that squeaky clean record of yours."

Clark shook his head and rolled his eyes as he stepped in ahead of her, to protect if the need should arise. "It's not the first time I've done this."

Lois carefully closed the door behind them and switching on some lights in the deserted waiting room area. Showing the usual, arrangements of chairs, side tables holding outdated magazine of People, Times, and other popular reads and a desk station housing a single computer and chair where the clients made schedules and signed in for their appointments, among other things.

"Yea, that would explain how doors were always unlocked or 'just jammed' around you?" Lois accused as he looked over his shoulder at her, his steps taking him further inside and giving her a sneaky smile.

"I have to remember that the next time I lock..." The words died on her lips, there wasn't going to be a next time of anything between them. She wasn't going to remember about the ease of entering a locked room with a flick of his hand...or....any of it. All her memories, all the times she spent with him were going to vanish...slip through her fingers like water to be forever gone....erased as if they didn't mattered.

_Damn it! They matter to me....He matters to me!_

Her eyes only closed for a moment with the realization, and hearing his steps toward her, she opened them back up and escaped what would have been his embrace to comfort her. She didn't want to think about it anymore, especially with her control finally over the waterworks. She just wanted to live in the moment...to hell with the future for right now....she was there with Clark about to kick one quacks' ass and that's all that really mattered.

"We should start searching..." Lois evaded him and headed to a nearby shelf stocked with folders and what looked like patients' files, all the while feeling his concerned eyes penetrating through her.

She spared him a quick glance, he could easily read her and knew she was putting on a brave front, not wanting to face what they had no absolute control over.

"You should check the desk."

Clark let out a huff of breath, ignoring her retreat and avoidance of the subject for now, but he knew they wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. The time was coming sooner then either of them were ready for. He took the few steps to the desk, eyes scanning around and seeing through the wood at what laid hidden inside.

"What exaclty are we suppose to be looking for?" Clark asked bringing back his vision to normal after seeing that the drawers just contained more files and important papers.

Lois didn't stop as she answered, hands fishing through folders, from one to the next. "A schedule, date book...anything that might have his home address or where he might be."

Clark gave an unseen nod as he turned back to search the desk more when he spotted a note taped to the front of the computer screen. With scrunched brows, he peeled the light blue, folded paper from the monitor and opened it up to read.

"What is that?" Lois asked, coming to his side quickly, spotting the paper in his hand.

"Looks like a note from his secretary..." Clark squinted his eyes to read over the rushed writing. "....according to this, she's been here two days in a row fighting off the angry swarm of his clients expected to be treated on their appointments.....She quit."

"When I get a hold of that Bastard...mobs of angry clients and a quitting secretary is going to be the least of his worries." Lois seethed through clamp teeth and headed for his office door through the hallway, past the secretary's desk.

"Lois, slow down!" Clark chased after her, grabbing a hold of her arm as she spun around to give him a look of annoyance. "This place could be booby-trapped or set to explode just by opening a door."

"I'll slow down when my fist is meeting his face and I doubt he booby-trapped anything or we would be stumbling over a very dead secretary by now!" Lois ranted and rolled her eyes with the stern look he was giving her, letting out a sigh of defeat. "Ok, fine....go ahead."

She stepped aside, arms folded against her stomach and waited for him to use his x-ray vision to make sure everything was clear. Clark took a step in front of her, head moving ever so slighly as he scanned the entire room thoroughly for anything suspicious before breaking the locked knob to enter the room. Like before, he felt her heavy gaze upon him and turned his head to see a calculating expression on her face, as if trying to figure something out.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you ever..." Lois' hazels trailed him up and down, a suggestive smile sealing her lips as she leaned against the door post. "....x-rayed me?"

Clark tinted at her suggestion and she barely kept back a snort of laughter as she watched his Adam's apple bob with swallowing a lump in his throat. She giggled as she stepped in front of him, entering the room with him following close behind, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"Not funny, Lo." He said in a fake, gruff voice and reached out to tug on her pony tale for her teasing.

"Come on, Smallville, with the way I'm feeling right now....would you rather me be on the war path...or humorous?" She stated with a pointed look and a cock to her brow.

He looked up from the large, squared, cherry-wood desk of the Doctor's, he was searching, a look on his face that could be mistaken for Kal at times.

"In that case, wouldn't you like to know?" He teased and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaning on his hands on top of the desk. "But then I do recall one bathroom incident where I didn't have to use x-ray vision...it was-"

"Hey!" Lois scolded, but couldn't keep the wide-birth of a smile from her lips and threw a fake plastic fruit at him from a decorative piece on the shelf she searched.

Clark would have caught it, with his super-speeding ability and how things seem to go in slow motion for him, catching the apple would have been a piece of cake....but his hand didn't even make a grab for it...He didn't even try. Lois furrowed her brows, an expression of puzzlement on her face as he didn't move to make a catch but just allowed the apple to hit the wall, bounce to the floor and roll under the desk.

She started to walk toward him as his hand picked up a blood-red, square paper from the desk. "What is with you finding all the-"

"Superman." He said in a low voice, reading what was written on the front of the card.

Lois looked up at him, she felt her heart sink into her stomach and grabbed at his arm, latching on with trembling fingers as he unfolded the paper so red she's almost expected his finger tips to be stained with the color by touching it. He opened it slowly, as if the paper was more then just something that came from a dead tree...as if it was terrible and would do much more then reveal words.

Clark's fingers strained, the parts he touched crumpled beneath his finger tips as Lois hands tighten around his bicep at the words starring back at them:

**Do you know where your daughter is?**

"Erica!" Lois gasped, heart stopping it's timely beat and was the only thing she could do as one moment she was standing the next she was in strong arms the world passing her by in dizzying speeds as Clark sped them from the doctor's office. Books and papers twirling in a tornado of wind, leaving the room in a chaotic wreck.

They broke the sound barrier when they finally came back upon the farm. Lois back to her feet, clinging to his body much too disoriented and unprepared for the ride that had her shaking her head to try and clear her mind, which didn't help, but brought the spell all the more stronger. But even the condition of her head didn't phase her long at the notice of the kitchen door in a wreck and plastered wide open.

Arm latched around her waist, and bearing most of her weight they scrambled inside to see the kitchen table overturned, glass covering the floor and their hearts stopped at the two bodies that began to stir and moan on the floor.

"Mr, Mrs Kent!" Lois cried out falling to her knees by their sides, as they came to, while Clark didn't waste a moment more and super-sped up stairs to check on Erica and Chloe.

Johnathan grabbed his head, eyes blinking and then seeing his wife pretty banged up, reached for her. "Martha!"

"I'm ok, Johnathan." She groaned, one hand pressed to her head and the other squeezing his hand to reassure him.

Clark sped back down a second later, Lois jumped to her feet and went to run upstairs but his arms caught around her waist, hugging her to his body to keep her from going.

"He has Erica....and Chloe too." His voice hard as he strained to say the words, fear gripping his insides turning his body cold and then to a rage of fire which just melted it away, making him boil that that monster had his child.

"No!" Lois shouted and tried to tug away from his body to run up the stairs and into the bedroom and see the truth for herself, knowing in her heart that it was so, but not wanting to believe.

She bucked like crazy, a wild stallion trying to throw it's rider, kicking and screaming, repeating the one word over and over, _No....No...NO...._until her voice turned into sobs and strained from the abuse as fingers raked at impenetrable skin to release her. He held firmly, protecting her in his arms against himself and from her own actions. Holding her until her body wracked with suppressed sobs and she calmed enough to think more clearly.

He pressed his lips against her ears, breathing harshly against her skin and putting his entire will into his words. "We're going to get her back...I promise!"

Lois whimpered, her head nodding as her shoulders continued to shake with her sobs. "I know..."

"But you're staying here..." His face nuzzled into the side of her head, his body tense for the retaliation that, as sure as he was breathing, was bound to come.

She spun around in his arms, ice daggers sparked in those wet hazel orbs and an unshakable determination stood stoic on her face as she stared hard at him. The look alone would have driven thugs to their knees and he felt his buckle slightly but he stood his ground as the onslaught of her words took him and she went into a frenzy to break from his embrace once again.

"Let me go!....Let me go!" Her fits came down to pound on his chest that would leave bruises on her skin, and elbows that tried to pry from his grip with no success. He wasn't going to bend to her will this time, not when so much was at stake and the precious balance was barely teetering to careen over in their disfavor.

"She needs her mom!....I'm not staying behind!" Lois cried, voice full of venom as she relentlessly continued to beat against his body. "You can't do this!...Don't you dare put my life over hers!"

"If he gets you, it's all over.....I can't risk it." Clark whispered, his voice tight, torn between what he had to do and what must be done to accomplish such choice.

Lois seen in his eyes what he intended to do, she was always able to read him so easily, even when she first met him and it disturbed her greatly that she could peg him when she couldn't even place things about herself or other people. Her head shook slowly, tears forming into diamond-droplets in the corners of her eyes as he squeezed her tightly against his body to ensure there was no way she could have escaped.

"Don't take away my goodbye...." Lois did something she never done, even when she had been kidnapped and tortured-she pleaded. "I want to be there when she goes back home....when everything is taken away...."

Clark brought his face close to hers his expression deathly serious. "I won't, you'll be there...._after _the danger is gone...I swear to you."

Droplets spilled down her cheeks and he planted his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent as she did his like it would be their last time. "I can't bare to loose you....I don't know how the future me can handle it because I know the me now wouldn't be able to survive if anything happened to you....either of you."

His body went slack as he tried to lose himself in the moment, Lois in his arms, fitting perfectly then any other had in his past. The scent of her skin that imprinted its essence forever in his lungs, so deep that even when she wasn't around and he breathed...he breathed her. The way her curves pressed into the hard planes of steel of his body and made him wish he could freeze that moment forever, if all he did was hold her in that position for eternity he would be the happiest man alive.

He knew the exact moment she would try to take advantage of his loose hold and try to escape and was ready as he blocked her arm thrusts that would have allowed her body to slip from his embrace. Taking on a renewed hold and seeing another hell-bent fight she was going to put up once more, and doing something because he wanted to experience heaven one last time before God knew what would happen moments from now....

Pressing her body hard against his, until every soft curve molded to the heated sculpt of his body, he sent his lips crashing down onto her soft petal ones. Taking, demanding all and giving back just the same, lips tangling heatedly until she couldn't help herself but respond back to the fever in which he kissed her. She opened to him allowing him to have all, her soul included as her mouth parted and his tongue met hers--warmth and honey that stole over their bodies until the need in their lungs for air was too great to ignore anymore.

He pressed his head, leaning it against her own as his fingers went to massage through her chestnut hair, receiving a little moan from her at his touch. Their breath mingling into one as the sweetness of of it bathed their skin with the warmth, the friction of the meeting of their skin on their faces sent little surges of shivers through them. She skimmed her lips over his lovely rough ones, wanting more, but feared she would waver from her determination if she gave into temptation.

She nuzzled his face like a cat rubbing against its favorite play-post. "Clark...Please don't do this...."

He heard her words, her plea to not be left out of the fight to get their daughter back and with the stir of emotions she brought out of him, he almost gave in.

"Smallville..." She whispered, her fingers stroking the base of his neck, lips skimming over the flesh of his ear. She was playing dirty, he knew it, but the effects didn't have any less of an impact on him as he felt his body tighten in response to her.

His eyes began to droop, his mind loosing focus in the sweep of the spell she was weaving over him. Then like a cobra in a strike against a prey or predator, Lois struck her arm out, twisting out of his hold, but wasn't trying to escape....not yet, anyway. She knew she would never be able to outrun him, so instead, she snatched the second red paper Clark had in his hand, found in his empty room, when he came back from checking on Erica and Chloe.

**Come get your daughter....Mill's factory....**was the last thing she saw as she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist and a small tap to the top of her head before her world went from bright red, and spinning words....heart pumping a marathon inside....to the oblivion of pitch blackness.

"I love you..." Clark breathed into Lois' ear as her body crumbled into his arms, unconscious, and gathered her up against his chest. His blues roamed over her face, committing each detail into memory, the way her lashes fell into long crescents onto soft cheeks; her supple lips slightly parted, ready for his kisses and petite nose that would do that twitch he loved when she was annoyed or angry.

He took it all in, a keepsake in his heart, to bury deep in hopes that the hands of time wouldn't be able to reach....wouldn't be able to take it away from him. He lost so much....so many people....she just couldn't be one of them. There had to be a way....

In a blink he sped up the stairs to the second floor, swirling wind following after him and in another whoosh of wind and color he was back in the kitchen, alone, Lois deposited safely on his bed.

Martha ran up to him, flinging arms around her baby boy, tears shinning her eyes as her voice broke. "Oh Hunny, please be careful."

Clark closed his eyes, squeezing her back in a hug, pulling in her comfort as he felt his dad's hand clamp on his shoulder. His eyes were red with the fight to keep back tears, face drawn tight together in fatherly concern. He didn't care what blood or genetics said....they were his parents....no one else qualified for the position except the two who surrounded him at that moment giving him support like they did all his life.

"Son...we have faith in you." Johnathan's voice strained through emotions, his throat dry and rough as he wanted to say so much. "Come back home to us....with that little girl."

Clark looked down in thought, then raised his eyes and nodded his head. "Don't worry, I'll make this right.....all of it."

Without another word said, he sped past his parents out the ruined kitchen door to where his daughter waited for him to rescue her and where one beast was going to regret ever messing with his family. The Kents stepped out on the porch and stood huddled together watching with worried expressions as the sun's high stance in the sky was starting to burn a brilliant orange with its setting, turning the once clear blue sky into a collage of reds and deeper oranges.

While inside their heads, they wondered anxiously just what awaited their son and granddaughter at the end of the night....

* * *

_Tink....Tink...Tink......THUNK!_

Hazel eyes peered through slitted lids...lids that seem to have a hard time staying open as if gravity was against them seeing whatever was making that God-awful noise.

_Tink....Tink....Tink...._

It was a bang that turned into a rattle that seem to shake her brain until it was mush and made it whole again just to begin the torture all over from the beginning.

....THUNK!...

She groaned as the torment continued and she found moving her body was impossible when it felt like someone covered her with cement and set it to dry. Every limb protested against moving while other parts of her just flat out refused and ignored the voluntary action once hers to control. Once she was able to discern which part of her was the head, easy enough since it was the part of her that was ringing inside, a high pitch devastating noise that kept on persisting with the same note.

_Tink....Tink....Tink..._

Erica dragged her hands to cover her ears, her head felt like it was going to blow and part of her wouldn't have minded if it meant that terrible sound would end. Soon other torturous sensations poked at her body, wherever she laid, it was cold and gritty, scratching at exposed skin as she tried to move....what little movement she could manage. Eyes came open, but her vision was blurry, the edges foggy, yet, her ears seemed to be on overdrive as they magnified noise to the point to make her ears bleed.

"Ugggh." She moaned, tears stinging her eyes at the confusion of it all as she slowly, painfully shifted to hands and knees.

The hard grit of the cement ground biting into the soft flesh of her palms and bony knees. This had to be a nightmare, one that felt so real....like the one she had before....where the coldest knives made of ice continued to stab over and over repeatedly through her skin, but at least she was able to escape into the darkness away from it all. There seem no hope of that with this one...if it was a dream, because she certainly didn't understand how she had gotten here when she was in the diner's bathroom speaking to her cousins on the communication device.

Erica raised her dirty hand to her head, squeezing her eyes tightly, trying to block out the sound that came more clearly. They were droplets, one at a time falling into a shallow puddle making the noise that ached inside the depth of her head. Opening her eyes she could see more clearly then before and she was definitely not in the diner anymore. She jumped as a pipe somewhere close hissed out steam from a leakage between the bolts.

She rubbed her small fists against her eyes, hoping it was just the blur of her vision making it seem like she was in a deserted steel mill factory. But hazels re-opened to the same sight, huge round pipes jutted from the cement flooring to the towering, slanted glass ceiling stained with black grime over years of heavy fire use within. Massive vats huddled in the middle of the factory filled with molten iron as a blast furnace roared and sprayed pieces of glowing embers that slowly died against the cement ground.

A scavenging rat scampered in front of her, whiskers twitching and beady eyes staring into the dimly lit factory, causing Erica to quickly crawl backwards in fright. She yelped and her hand pulled away instinctively as it came into contact with something soft and fleshly feeling.

"Aunt Chloe!" Erica gasped in shock to see her there and turned around to shake the woman's arm, sprawled on her side. "Please don't be dead, please"

Chloe didn't stir at the small hands that continued moving her unresponsive body, she laid there unconscious as Erica with worry, tried to wake her up. Erica swiped at her tearing eyes and in a panic shook and shook her aunt as if it would bring her back, but she wouldn't respond. Seeing the marks her thin fingers traced the scratches on her cheek, the drying blood crusting over and leaving hard lines behind.

"She's fine..." A shaky, deep voice came a few feet away from her.

Erica looked up to see a stranger sitting on the damp cement flooring, looking worse for wear and pretty banged up. There were bleeding, thin slices in his clothing as well as his skin and the shaggy, straight, light-brown of his hair stood up in all directions like he came from the loosing end of a fight.

"...I'd worry about myself....if I were you..." His dry words came as his trembling hand pulled a cigarette from behind his ear, and the other trembling hand took a few tries to light a match before the glowing orange lit the tip of the smoke.

Erica leaned back trying to lean closer into the protective, familiarity of her aunt's body when she noticed the metal cuff around one of his wrist and a long thick chain hanging from it and connected to the pipe he was propped against. He was a prisoner here, and whoever done that to him was the same person who kidnapped her and her aunt, but she couldn't figure out how any of it happened....unless. She blacked out. After feeling those dizzy spells and pain in her stomach, she must have fainted.

Her attention was brought back to the beat-up man as he made some loud coughing noises and spat out blood that collected into his mouth. She scrunched her face together in disgust and furrowed her brows as she looked from the place the blood-tinted spit fell to and back to his battered face.

"Are you ok?" Erica asked, eyeing the muscles that spasmed all over his beaten body and the bruises that were slowly making themselves known.

He actually snorted at the thought that someone was concerned about him as he took a long draw from his cigarette, shaking like a junkie who needed a fix and she realized he was frighten about something...and she didn't need to be told, it wasn't anything good.

"Like I said...I'd be more worried about myself....Erica."

She took a sharp breath and froze that this man she didn't know, never seen before, knew her name and despite the chain on his wrist, felt herself backing up a little more.

"Ho-How do you know my name?" The girl stuttered and felt her body tense all the more at the blank eyes he fixed on her.

He shrugged slowly, watching the smoke that filed past his face from his open mouth. "I guess, I know more then I should."

Erica swallowed hard, those silver eyes wouldn't budge from her face, they stayed glued into her eyes until they hurt from trying to keep up the starring. A sinking feeling in her stomach sent chills through her body that she saw those eyes before....eyes that haunted her nightmares for months...but she wasn't sure why?

"Who are you?" She whispered, the words barely forming as she tried to sink into herself.

Dr. Dawson looked at the cigarette between pointer and thumb as if he was having a conversation with it instead of the child, a half-frown on his lips. Those eerie silver eyes drawn together in concentration as if the cigarette in hand was speaking back to him.

"I guess you can say, I'm the person..." He paused for a beat then as if he couldn't stand it's presence any longer he flicked the small stump of a cigarette across the air.

It landed in a harrell of sparks as it skidded against the cement floor. Erica watched the glowing heat come to a stop a few feet in front of her, the glow dying to a dim red dot. It was a small ember of fire but with its extinguish to a black of ash, she felt the chill of doom ice her body as her eyes went back to the man, transfixed by the glint in his silver-yellow eyes.

"...or should I say, Thing?.....that's trying to kill you...."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: **Evil cliffy, I know ;) hehe. If ya want more, ya'll know what to do....Review! Thanks!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**Soooo, sorry for such a long wait! Complications, as is life, between summer class, work and getting hooked on the Twilight books (growls at friend lol).....and running into extreme writers block (so hate it, blah!) I had some trouble getting this one out. And here it is! And as you can see it's really long-really, really, really long! So, I suggest bathroom break, some snacks, and maybe a nap before you start this one lol.

Good news though, I decided that from my writing and how I'm going with things and because I love to torture you guys ( hehehe you will see what I'm talking about at the end of the next chapter. All I will say is I love my evil cliffies lol) With that said I've decided to reward you guys and there's actually, really this time 2 chaps left.

Thanks HUGELY to all the peeps new and old to this story for all your Reviews!!!

* * *

An eternity seemed to melt by before the black Thunder-bird finally made it's screeching arrival into the parking garage of Wayne Corp. Laboratories. The car coming to a jolting halt, causing all passengers to reach and grab a hold of something from the whiplash.

Jenna turned her head from the window to give a sarcastic glare at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. "You still have a few inches between the car and the pole, if you wanted to get closer?"

Vince gave a cocky smile seeing her rude awakening as she and others jumped from their slumber the two-hour car ride caused. He turned around in his seat, still smiling as some were yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. His dark eyes falling to the brains of the car, who couldn't sleep a wink as the rest did while he charted out plans for the time portal...how to make it stronger....how to keep it from crashing close until their missing family member was back home where she belonged.

"Anything else we can do, man?" Vince asked, all seriousness and business, ready to do whatever with just one word. "I don't think I'm out late enough past my curfew, yet."

William pushed his black-rimmed glasses up his nose, shaking his head and giving a weary smile. "Nah, I think we have it from here. Thanks."

"Anytime, man." Vince grinned, pounding the younger boy's hand as they began to file out of the car, groaning and complaining as some weren't moving fast enough.

Adrean yanked open the door on JC's side, pulling out his sister who'd been cuddled up to the water-loving teen the whole ride and slammed the door shut. Lara snatched away from his hold, staring death at her older brother but didn't retort other then glare at the golden teen, they were there on an important mission after all....personal matters would just have to come later.

Vince smacked his side of the door, huge grin on his face at the rivaling simblings and the kissing notion and wink one, soon-to-be-dead, JC was directing to Lara.

"If anything, you guys know who to call."

"Ghostbusters!" Jason shouted and laughed at his own words before stopping at the incredulous eyes starring at him.

Alison looked back at Vince, giving a small smile. "Don't worry, our people will contact yours."

Vince nodded, revving up the eight-horse power engine as JC leaned out the window, saluting off to them. "Later, Bros!"

The car took off forward, throwing JC back into his seat, wheels squealing as they shot out into the Gotham City night leaving the tweens on their own with the echo of screeching tires.

"So, where up from here?" Adrean asked pushing the button for the arrival of the elevator.

"Underground." William answered, pulling out a security key-card from his pocket and flashing it to them.

The elevator tinged as it opened releasing the nervously anxious group inside. William taking the lead, the others pressed closed at the sterile, experimental feel the building's interior layout gave off. Cameras noiselessly moved at every corner and invisible beams rigged almost every hall that security didn't patrol.

The steel vault-like door sealing the time transporter would be a hundred times more heavily guarded and secured with advanced alarms.

The cousins gulped at the "Mission Impossible" situation they faced and looked at their brainy cousin as he nodded his head forward.

It was now or never.

* * *

The bolt creaked and slid with a snap as Bruce's furies of fingers worked past the highly advanced security system. Another second didn't past before Bruce and Oliver burst into the room to help their fallen friends. Bruce snatched the green meteorite from between them throwing it far down the long hall while Oliver fell next to his wife's side and Chloe next to Clark.

Kara locked worried eyes up to her husband, a sheen of sweat filmed her skin. "Where's Adrean and Lara?"

Oliver looked lost, his hand clasped around his wife's as her powers began to slowly return. His head rising up at the sound of Clark's scratchy voice speaking through the pain, unable to answer his wife's concern.

"Chloe.....they're going after Erica....they're going to make the leap..." Clark struggled with the words, his best friend starring at him with worry and understanding.

She glanced from over her shoulder at her husband and back down to her friend. "We know.....we have to stop them."

Clark groaned, pushing himself up off the ground as his powers were beginning to return. "No, I have to stop them."

Bruce came up behind the hero, his hand clamping down on Clark's shoulder, his head shaking side to side. The big man turned his face to look at the upset face of his friends and Cousin who leaned into her husband.

"Not without us. We do this together."

* * *

Martha quietly ambled up the stairs, careful not to jar a creak from the old wooden steps as she made her way to Clark's bedroom. Her drawn face creased with worry as she leaned against the door post to stare at the brunette who still laid unconscious on the red plaid quilt on her son's bed.

The sleeping beauty was dormant but she knew a dragon would awaken in her place once the fog of sleep evaportaed from the little stunt Clark pulled. Martha sighed a long and tired breath, hoping the young woman would understand and stay put, here, out of trouble. Though, she knew it just wouldn't be Lois, if she didn't try.

"Just sleep, Lois, let my son take care of this." Martha whispered to the unconscious girl, taking one last look before leaving the girl to her rest and stepping lightly from the room.

"I don't think so..."

Lois' eyes popped open as soon as she was sure the coast was clear, eyes scanning the room to reassure herself that she was alone. Rolling to hands and knees only going slow to keep the bed from protesting from the shift of weight. With feet finally to the floorboards it was anyone game as she scrambled to the open window and not stopping but moving in a continuous flow reaching the outside roof.

She didn't stop to even think about the short distance between roof and ground as she made the jump, expertly landing in a crouch then taking off at her top speed to make it toward Clark's red truck, knowing exactly where he kept the spare.

The Kents were on their feet and on the porch at the sound of an engine coughing to life and the sound of tires munching on gravel. The dot of a red truck becoming smaller down the long path of the Kent's driveway.

Her name shouted on air, muffled by the distance as she didn't even glance back to look at the worried parental figures but kept her foot on the gas, propelling the truck forward as fast as it could go. Nothing was going to get in her way of having her daughter back in her arms again. Not even Clark Kent.

* * *

Erica scrambled back, heart seized at the words and the realization of who the man was that sat a mere few feet away from her. A cold chill swept through her body despite the fact that a raging furnace ragged in the heart of the factory.

Eyes wide as the words chocked from her throat. "You're....you're....the beast?"

She was barely on top of her unconscious aunt's body as she tried to get away from the chained man...the man who was responsible for everything, or soon would be. He stared at her in pain and a hysterical panic to defend himself, pulling at the disarray of strands on his head until it seemed he would pull out a chunk of hair.

"Damn it, Kid, I'm not going to hurt you!" He hissed and shook his head in guilt and shame at her reaction to him. "I can barely kill a fly without feeling some type of guilt. I'm a doctor for crying out loud!"

Tears stung at vibrant hazel eyes as her fear faded to anger and her small mouth bit out words she could barely speak in over three months. "You killed my mom!"

He scrunched up at the truth that smacked him in his face as he continued to try to fight for some semblance of restitution. "Not me! I'm not a murderer!"

He didn't want to see it, the way her eyes screamed 'Monster' at him and made her shrink away as if he was contagious.

"You....killed....my....mom!" She said each word through a sob, a choke between the grinding of her teeth as her tiny body shook with spilled emotions, anger, fear, pain, all mixing into one current that she didn't know which to display.

He shook his head in remorse for himself and the obvious hurt he brought to the girl. "I didn't think it would work....I didn't _believe_ it would..."

Erica sat there, unable to stop the little trembles that over took her entire body as she just stared at him pulling his hands through his hair like he was unstable.

"It was easy money....lots of money. I just gave them my blood and they gave me a few shots every month. Nothing changed, or at least I thought nothing did ..."

He jabbed his elbow back ramming it hard into the steel barrel next to him in anger. "Shit! All I cared about was the endless flow of dough and the women...No more excuses of 'I have a boyfriend' or just plain 'No'. There wasn't anything he wouldn't give me...Condo by the beach, red Ferrari in the garage, a different women every night warming my- "

Dawson quirked a look up at the dark-hair child starring at him like he was the vilest thing in the world. "Well...you know.....then again, maybe you're too young to understand."

Erica gave him a look of disgust, face scrunched in anger. "So, for money and girls you let Lex turn you into a monster?"

"It wasn't suppose to go that way....I had no idea his crazy ass experiments would work..." He scrubbed at his face as if trying to make the truth go away. "...They shouldn't have, it just shouldn't have been possible! I'm not a killer. Greedy, yes. Obsessed with scre-woman, yea. Not murdering innocent people. I'm not a psycho, Kid."

She could feel herself shake out of control like Smallville was getting hit wave after wave by aftershocks and stared cold, bleak eyes into his sorrorwful ones. Her voice on edge, hands by her side balled into straining fists, but her voice was soft, sad by the group of words that spilled between her thin lips.

"You killed my mom."

He winced at the words that resurfaced to do it's damage like before, his eyes dragging up to see her wet tear-stained hazels locked on him. His head shook trying to deny it all, but he was told what the beast he turned into in the future did....he was told what destruction he caused. There was no denial great enough to undo the ripple that shattered everything!

"I....I...." The words lodged in his throat, a rock, unmovable against the dry sandpaper-like voice box. What could he possibly say to her broken expression? What could he say to a girl that he placed in her own personal hell?

"Help me." Erica sobbed out, a small frail whisper, her small angle-like face helpless and afraid now.

She saw the sincerity on his face, in his words, she heard it....He wasn't the monster he could be, she'd seen that side of him. Inside before all the transformation and becoming the creature Lex no doubt spent every waking hour making sure would happen, he was just a man; human with flaws like everyone else.

He gave a scoffing laugh, thinking she had to be kidding. "I'm no hero, Kid."

Erica braced a hand to her head, the high of her emotions now taking a toll on her. She was beginning to feel sick again like before, her head was doing it's weird little spinning while her stomach felt like she was dropping on a very tall roller coaster and couldn't help but let out a sick groan.

"Hey, you ok?" Dr Dawson scrunched his eyes to see her face clearer through the dim lighting of the factory.

A film of sweat shined on her skin, but she ignored his concern. "You don't need superpowers to be a hero....those who do amazing things everyday don't have powers at all."

He watched as her body spasmed together, her arms wrapped protectively around herself not in anger but in pain and she was looking worse by every minute. She seemed to barely be alert as she began to pale right before him. His doctor instincts came out immediately, but even without his PhD he would be able to tell that something was really wrong with her.

"I just care about myself....nothing else matters..." He was by her side as close as he could get from the length of the chain. His fingers feeling the rising heat of her body as beads of sweat formed readily upon her flushed skin. "Like I said, no hero, kid."

Erica gritted her teeth trying to fight off the waves of nausea, and feeling his cool hand on her head. Her eyes opened up, looking into his helplessly, pleading.

"Like you also said....you're a doctor.....You must care..."

Dawson's face look defeated, like he was playing with the notion that maybe he had more of a heart then he was willing to admit. He was a doctor, sworn oath and all, but somewhere in life after so many rejections, after living below the standards of a high-class doctor in some big city as a small time doctor in a hick-town. The riches and pleasures Lex threw at him were too much of a red apple in the garden of Eden to not take a bite from.

Along the way he'd become a low-life bastard with only the greed of money and the flesh of women to saitate his needs, taking over his once high-held morals.

"He's going to kill my mom again.... in this time...and I'm going to die too." The words appeared to hurt as they came from her thin pale lips and he couldn't help but have his heart churn at the grave expression on her face. He was human, damn it! Despite what he chosen for himself to be in the future.

"Please...." Her soft, low pleads slicing through him, restarting back the heart he thought had turn to stone long time ago.

With a sigh, his eyes scanned around the deep shadows in the factory, alert for his evil side to appear any moment before settling his eyes back to her.

"Break my chains."

She looked up at him hesitantly, past the wracks of squeezes that had her stomach in knots. Her small jaw trembling as if she wasn't sure she could trust him. He saw the worry cast her face downward and the thoughts bouncing in her eyes, calculating if she should. He haven't given her an ounce of reason why he wasn't the bad guy, his future-self had already tainted that image.

"I can't help you chained to this damn pole."

"How do I know you won't run away?" Erica's timid voice whispered, fear still apparent in deep hazels.

"I won't....I promise." He tried to put as much sincere he could muster in his words and hoped she could hear. It had been a long time since he'd been truthful with anyone or wanted to be anyway. The feel of truly being a doctor; putting other lives ahead of his own, swamped back to him and he couldn't believe how much he missed it.

Erica's sad eyes dropped to the damp cement ground. "My mom promised me too...."

"Look Kid, what options do you have? You need help, I can't with me tied to this chain." He shook his head and stared intently into her eyes hoping she got the message as he rattled the thick lock on his wrist.

A few seconds ticked between them and she still wasn't sure, but a roar rung through the air, bouncing off metal scalping and pipes quickly making the decision for her. It was angry, guttural, a tepid thunder rolling in endless echoes bringing stiff fear to their frozen bodies and alarmed eyes.

"WHHHHERE ARRRREE THEEEEEEEY!" The roar seem to come from everywhere making it hard to discern the beast's location as crashes followed behind.

Dawson's eyes snapped back to the girl as he yanked on his chain. "Brake it, Erica!"

She looked downright panic and seemed to grow even more white at the blistering roars tainting the air as a brook of sobs broke from her mouth. "I don't know if I can!"

"What the hell do you mean? You have superpowers!" He fumed, anxiously shaking the chain that cluncked against the cement floor a beat along with the crashes and roars that continued to paint the air.

"I'm weak! I'm not feeling so good and I don't think I can!" She cried, feeling sick and the pressure from everything taking a major toll on her.

"Try!" He blared, eyes full of panic as the sounds got closer, metal bashing against other hard objects in a clash for supreme dominance of noise with the creature's deafining roars.

Her hands shot out to take the link into her tiny fits and with strain, groans escaped as she put all her might into using her weaken superpower to break the large steel loops. Like gooey candy the metal links whined, stretching behind the force before finally snapping at the last bit of exertion she could pull from her tiny frame, otherwise powerful but not at that moment.

Erica felt like she was going to faint again at using her powers in her weaken state but the roar closer than before steeled a rush of adrenaline through her body to keep her aware to either fight or take flight. The hands of the Doctor pushing her forward also kept her from meeting the ground as he prompt her in the direction from the horrible wail.

"Run, Erica, run!" The doctor shouted, eyes strained in the dark as he try to discern the location the monster was coming from.

"My aunt! I can't leave her!"

He pushed at her reluctant body again to get her started. "Go! I'll hide her, but it's you he wants to kill. Now, go!"

Erica gave one last look toward her unconscious aunt before ripping her mind away or she wouldn't be able to leave. Her lithe legs dashing her through the unfamiliar surroundings, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape the creature without her powers, but hoping, maybe, she could hide far away, long enough for help to arrive. She knew her parents would find a way to get to her...it was only a matter of time...and with a fasted pressure squeezing onto her chest, she hope there was still enough left.

Dawson swept the petite blond into his arms, frantically turning his body to find a place to hide her as the heavy breathing of the beast sounded so close. The low guttural growls from the creature's throat seem to be right by his ear. With no time to search for a better hiding spot, he placed Chloe beneath a small scaling of metal stairs and blocking her body from view with steel drums that littered the area.

"Shit!" He cursed, heaving the heavy barrels in place as the quakes of the roar were barely crawling on his skin now.

His body burned as he re-opened fresh wounds on his skin from the scratches but ignored the pain as he ran back to the broken chain, hoping it was long enough to do the job. His body shook, drops of sweat burned his eyes as they poured from his hair. He swiped it away as he put all his strength and weight into leaning back, stretching out the chain Erica broken from the cuff still circling his wrist, but he was free.

"She's getting away, you Sonofabitch. This way!" Dawson shouted having no doubt the creature would find the source of his voice despite the echo air.

In his direction they came, the mini-earthquakes rippling the ground as the creature's steps brought him closer with brute force. Sure to keep his body in the shadows, Dawson stayed crouched down, letting slack in the chain until the very last second. His fist wretched at the chain as the creature's feet nearly stepped over the metal links, legs tangled and tripped on the trap.

It's body spiraled, impacting with the cement ground making a huge dent of crumbled gravel and shaking the whole building. Dawson's feet fell from under him as he coudn't keep steady in one place from the huge quake. As the shivering ground died back to stillness, Dawson scrambled back on hands and feet trying to get upright at the deathly glare given his way from the yellow-silver eyes that matched his own.

Before he could gasp in another breath, the creature was on him, raising him up by his throat til his legs were kicking wildly in the air. His crushing fist stopping the will of air from entering his lungs, but keeping enough to ensure both their survival.

"Don't think becaussse I can't kill you that I won't enjoy sssseeing you bleed." His rancid breath hissed against Dawson's close face, gasping for air from the fumes.

To make his point he extended his forefinger, Dawson watching in horror as it became longer, sharper like a two-edged sword. It came against his cheek and he screamed in agonizing pain as the burn of the slice and venom from the creatures skin sliced down his face.

"Put him down!" A deep steel voice, a whip against flesh broke the air to their ears.

Instantly the reptilian creature turned his head and hissed out a deathly warning, exposing razor teeth and acid spittle that clung to and spilled down his mouth to a hiss that burned against the cement ground with swirls of steam. Pure vile hate glowed in the beast's yellow eyes as he threw his past human-self against the ground, causing him to slide hitting hard against a broad metal pipe, knocking him out.

The beast took a step, the ground giving way to little trembles as he walked with such power. "Alone? Where'sss the bitch to your vile offssspring?"

Clark clentched his fits, his jaw tighted with anger as he tried to keep from rushing at him and ripping him apart. He had to keep a clear head and not go blind with rage from words, it wouldn't help him and it was exactly what this thing was trying to do.

"Where's my daughter?" Clark growled through clamped teeth, his eyes slanted as he felt the familiar heat burn inside them.

It gave a wheezing laugh, it's body shaking with it's own amusement as an evil grin slid over sharp teeth. "Somewhere."

Clark felt his self-control teetering, it was on the brink of going over the edge and he took deep breaths to calm the killing rage he felt inside. Trying to keep his mind focus on his daughter and Lois, their safety was more important then loosing it and messing up. There was no way in hell he was going to let history repeat itself, not in this time.

His steel harden gaze swept the area quickly, but lead pipes and walls obscured most of his vision from the entire factory and Erica wasn't in sight of what he could see.

"Erica!" Clark shouted, his voice echoing against every crevice, filling the whole area instantly. "Errrriiiiiccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Her head popped up at the calling of her name, wiping the back of her shaky hand across her mouth after emptying what little contents her stomach held. It still felt queasy and the trembles attacking her body shook more at the familiar voice. A feeling of hope and fear speared through her and it did nothing to calm her twisting insides.

"Dad?" Erica mummbled to herself.

She peered through the lead pipes that blocked her presence, through the horizontal openings she saw her dad and the creature a few yards away. Her dad was distracted as the furious blaze of his eyes scanned the area in search for her. The beast taking advantage of his distraction, crouched down low like a tiger about to pounce on it's unsuspecting prey. Everything went in slow motion for Erica witnessing the stop of her heart at the sight in front of her.

"Daaaaad, waaaaatch ouuuuuuuuut!" Erica screamed from her hidden position, barely able to get the words from her constricted throat.

"Erica?!" Clark called out again, hearing her voice in relief and doing what she said a little too late as the train force of the creature's body slammed into his own.

They flew across the air, smashing into broad, thick pipes, towering walkway structures and whatever else that was unlucky enough to be in their hurling path. Clark heard his daughter's whimpers and screams of fear but as he landed with the huge beast pressing all of its weight on top of him, he commanded her not to leave the safety of her hiding place. Erica froze in place as his quite words reached her ears, but couldn't help the sobs that ripped from her throat.

Twin heat-red lasers blasted from the crash site, throwing the beast from off of his body and he quickly got to his feet to follow with punches and uppercuts to the beings body and face as it landed yards away. It was unfazed as it kicked out it's legs against Clark's chest hurling him back into and through a nearby cement wall. A huge hole crumbled where Clark's body passed through, leaving a pile of broken debris on top of his unmoving body.

Erica jumped to her feet, tense and stiff in fear, but ready to help fight when a hand clamped over her mouth ad pressed down on her shoulder to keep her in place. Her eyes went wide with fright, heart careening inside and then returned to a less panicky beat at the low voice that breathed against her ear.

"Erica, don't move.....He'll be ok."

She spun around at the familiar brave-worried voice, her arms instantly wrapping around Lois' neck. "Mom!"

"Shhh...it's ok, baby." Lois whispered in her hair, hugging the girl back tightly and then pulled back to look carefully at her wet face. "Are you alright?"

Erica nodded, her girlish features cast downward still in fear of all the chaos around them, but to Lois just to see her awake and talking was a heaven sent. She crushed the girl against her body in another fierce hug as she allow her own body to relax if just for a moment.

Lois pressed a kiss into the girl's hair, holding her trembling body close, protectively just for relief sake. "It's ok, nothing's going to happen to you."

"We have to help daddy." Erica cried into her chest.

Lois couldn't retort to that, she peered through the horizontal pipes to see Clark's body unmoving in the pile of debris and the monster that crept closer to him to finish what he started. Every nerve in her body screamed to run out there and help, but she was torn between staying with her daughter, protecting her, and going after the man she loved and helping him. There was also the fact that she was a very important piece to the game as well, if she died, everything was over.

There would be no more humanity, no angel of metropolis, of the world, to keep it safe from the evils that leaked from every corner. Superman would be his own myth, a dream that could have been a possibility, realizing her life played more of a major role in Clark's life then she ever thought possible. But--most importantly to her--Lois' eyes dropped to the scared little face starring up at her, small round hazels shinning wet with tears, stubborn thick locks damp with sweat, surrounding puffy cheeks and a Sharp chin....his features--there wouldn't be Erica.

Her daughter, would cease to exist.

"Damn it, Clark! Please, get up!" Lois' scared voice hissed softly, worry beat at her heart almost crushing it to see him not moving.

The creature linked closer to his body, an evil victory on his face at the challenge he seemed to think he had won. His feet crushing the shards of cement walls as he stepped closer to inspect his kill and to deliver the final damaging blow as his long claw like fingers crew to sword length in size.

Lois bit on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, she couldn't take this sitting and doing nothing, not with what that thing was intending to do to Clark. She turned around to press Erica deeper into the hiding alcove they sat, pressing her further into the shadows.

"Stay here." Lois whispered pressing the girl to the spot.

"No!" Erica protested, hands reaching out to cling to her mom's. "Not by yourself!"

Lois' face twisted in pain, the helpless nagging feeling she loathed was itching away inside, taunting her to choose between them. "You're staying he-"

Before she could finish another blast of twin rays came from the rubble shooting back the monster that intended to stab those sword-length claws into Clark's body. The monster roared with pain as it sailed back in the air, landing into a crumple heap into the cement floor. Lois released the pent up breath she's been holding in relief as she hugged back Erica protectively against her.

Clark peeled himself from the rocks and rubble weighing his body down as he took determined strides to the beast on its back, grabbing it by the leg before swinging it into thick steel poles that bent and hissed out released steam.

"Leave my family alone!" Clark growled, bending over to pick up the creature by the throat, but it fought back as it slashed its wicked claws down Clark's chest leaving behind bleeding thin stripes through his blue shirt.

He staggered back hand pressing to chest to pull back to see the red splashed against his palm and could feel the venom weaken through his body. Lois quickly clasped her hand over Erica's mouth and her own to keep from crying out at what they saw. His stance seem to wobble as he tried to keep his knees from buckling and shook his head as if his eyes couldn't focus past the blurry vision.

"Not asss invicible asss you thought, Kryptonian?" The reptilain hissed as he circled Clark, who tried to fight the invasion in his system. "Thanks to Lex for the shots lasced with kryptonite that made me this way. My venom is deadly to your kind."

A malicious smile spread over scaled lips, a pungent joy gleamed in yellow eyes. "As you can well tell."

"Didn't feel a thing." Clark choked between his tight jaw, suppressing groans of pain at the sting of his burning flesh.

The monster sneered and spat out a hiss to his words, the deadly look back on his face as his patience snapped dealing with the young Kryptonian.

"Well, letsss sssee how you like thisss." His gutteral voice promised retaliation as he stepped back from the god-like man and stretched one arm out as his free hand grew sharp enough to penetrate his leather-like skin.

Green and brown venom something that came close to looking like sludge from a sewer dripped to the dirt ground he stood on. Slowly the venom began to move in the dirt, swirling around and forming little ripples in the thick liquid.

The moving thickness began to take shape, forming outlines of limbs, bones and muscles then a leathery, scale of skin covered small-knee high, slug looking creatures that had huge heads and mouths that almost completely covered their heads. Knives for teeth, white and gleaming with the same venomous spit, jutted from out their mouths as thin small clawed hands stemmed like branches from their bodies.

"What is that?" Erica mummbled with fear and looked up toward her mom towering over her as if she would know.

"Oh, God." Lois whispered watching the strange substance morph into almost miniature duplicates of their creator.

Quickly Lois grabbed Erica, pressing her against her body as she huddled them deeper into the shadows from view.

Lois' trembling lips pressed against Erica's warm ear, voice shaky. "Shhhh...."

Erica could do nothing more but nod her head, her own fear doubling at the feel of her mom on edge as they watched the mutant slug-like creatures, more teeth and claws then body slither on the defense toward Clark. His body still swayed as he changed his stance to get ready to defend himself, but the little monsters were fast and they attacked without order.

Like charging ants supped up on an overkill of adrenaline, they rushed at him, slashing and biting until they were satisfied at making him bleed one way or another. Clark retaliated back, shooting off his heat vision, burning some to a crips and using the crush of his hands to destroy others, but there were so many and they were so fast. His body staggered, groans of pain ripped from his mouth as their creator looked on smugged at a flawless defeat.

Lois' stomach churned in protest, her body rebelling against her as it shook to go out there to help him. Fighting against herself, the need to help and her instincts to protect and she wished she could split in two and do both. But the need to do either vanished as the instinct to survive came stronger with an annoying vibrate from her cell phone in her jeans pocket.

Erica gasped as the vibrating noise caught the attention of one of the tiny creatures as its head snapped in their direction while her mom frantically try to grab the phone from her pocket and silence the damn thing.

"So not a good time to see where I escaped to, Mr and Mrs K." Lois hissed between clenched teeth as her shaky fingers finally muted the sound and held her breath along with her daughter as the thing considered what it 'thought' it heard. With no more sounds to draw it, the creature slithered it's body out of sight and disappeared.

"That was close." Erica relased the breath she held in a rushed sigh and jumped with Lois in fright, giving out a startled yelp as her communication device began to beep.

"Turn it off!" Lois said in a frantic rush, as their fingers tried to block the sound from the small black box to no avail.

"I can't!" Erica shook her head, fear subdue upon her face. "I barely know how it works!"

Clark snapped his head up toward the direction of two familiar female screams that came a few yards away. "Lois?"

The creature gave a lowly, cynical chuckle, knowing exactly what happened as his eyes slitted looking at Clark.

"It appears my 'pet' has found a little treat or two."

"Lois! Erica!" Clark's voice shouted as their screams continued to echo and bounce through the air.

He tried to run to them in super-speed but the monster stepped in his path, throwing a deformed fist against his face and plowing Clark through the air and gleamed sickly as pipes twisted and bent with the impact of the Kryptonian's body into them.

The reptilan man turned his head toward the horror shouts that came from his victims. "Now for the real fun."

Lois pulled Erica behind her as they raced up the scalping staircase, the vicious slug hot on their trail and snapping out it's teeth to hopefully sink in and rip a chunk from their bodies. They came upon the metal walk way, high above the cement flooring, railings lining on either side of them and just over the rails laid the huge vats teaming with boiling iron that bubbled and hissed like living lava.

Erica was instantly behind Lois as her mom pushed her there to protect her from the little demon that slowly stalked toward them, snapping out it's spiked teeth and hissing a spittle of acid saliva. The threat ever coming closer and with no where for them to escape but through the one thing that look like it was hungry and powerful enough to take them both on.

Lois kicked her leg at it as the creature got closer, huddling Erica behind her from the danger and hearing her helpless yelps of fear with each snap the monster took...

Wind whipped, swirled around until settled dirt was caught up in the turbulence, flying on the turbulence as the very air grew palpable. Like in a bowl with the mixture on high, the folds of air churned and rippled until a blinding light broke through and the air and light fought against each other. Energy crackled, the vortex of air and light growing bigger and then folding in on itself like a dying star after spitting out six various young bodies.

"I can't move." One weak voice groaned as it felt like their body was still being put together.

"I think my stomach was left behind." Another groan answered.

"I'm blind! I can't see! My eyes! My Eyes! They were left!" Jason screamed, terrified of the blackness that surrounded him.

Alison groaned rolling her eyes as it took every bit of strength she had at the moment to snatch a piece of wrapper from his face. She raised a brow at him as he gave a sheepish grin that showed how stupid he felt as the others tried to collect their senses back after the disorientation of the jump.

Adrean slowly lifted his head against gravity, it felt like an elephant sat upon it. "Is everyone here?"

His sister a few feet away from him lifted a shaky hand in the air and grunted. "I haven't decided if I'm here, yet."

Ignoring his sister, to not jar what little of his brain cells remained, easily he turned his body to look around to see all his cousins accounted for and in as bad a shape as him. Adrean scrunched up, jerking his face away and groaned along with the rest of the cousins at the gagging sounds of Jenna heaving the snacks, she ate, from her stomach.

She wipped her hand across her mouth. "That wasn't so bad."

The cousins gave another bout of groans and rolled their eyes as they made an effort to move and get upon their unstable feet. Alison focused her eyes up to the sky, meeting many paned, squared windows crusted over with black grime and soot making it impossible to see through.

"DodoDodoDo.....Welcome to the Twilight Zone." Jason snapped his mouth shut at the death glare Lara gave his way.

William dusted off his glasses on his shirt, a veined crack in one of the lenses as he pushed it up his nose with a heavy sigh.

"Looks like we're in a steel mill factory."

"Yeah, but are we in the past?" Lara grunted, placing hands on hips. "We could have just transported across town."

William shook his head in denial, concentrating on the small device in his hands. "The portal is set for Erica's signal."

"These things aren't fool-proof." Lara retorted back. "Especially since we have no idea how time travel works!"

"I do!" William smirked before tapping his hand against the side of the device. "Well.....a little anyway."

"Dude, please tell us you can get us back." Jason whined, a note of dread in his voice.

Everyone groaned and complained as Will didn't answer right away, even he wasn't too sure about the 'how' of making that happen.

"Look guys we need to concentrate on one thing at a time." Alison stepped in front of them, coming to her brother's defense and bringing everyone back to the main focus.

"We need to find Erica, right now.....The rest just has to wait."

"Well, if we were set on her signal when we jumped, what is Erica doing here?" Jena asked curiously, studying the factory; big pipes and huge bowel like vats. "Shouldn't she be with Auntie Lo and uncle Clark?"

"Yea, She sh-"

Screams pierced the air, echoing with the gloom around, freezing them instantly as the hair on their arms stood straight up and causing a chill to run down their spine. Then had them jump started by the familiar voiced.

"Erica!" Alsion shouted and shot off in the direction where the sound seem to come the strongest.

Adrean and Lara didn't hesitate along with the twins to go in super-speed mode, picking up Alison and William to rush toward the screaming, when sanity told them to run in the opposite direction. They came to a stop hidden behind pipes as they finally came face to face with the monster Erica had tried to convince everyone that was real.

"Whoa!" The twins said together, eyes wide as they watched the thing stalk up stairs to two figures that seem to try to back away from some ugly, little mutant-thingies.

"It's Aunt Lois and Erica, they need help!" Alison cried in a frantic voice and looked back fearfully at her older cousins.

A groan coming from their right caught their attention from the anxious scene for a moment, and had all of them rushing to it as a hand poked out from behind a few steel drums. Adrean pushed the barrels effortlessly out of the way to reveal Chloe sitting on the hard cement ground, with hand pressed to her head, dazed.

"Mommy!" William and Alison shouted, lauching her into a hug before she could clearly see who were attaching to her.

Shocked by the words and the faces she seen days ago on Erica's communication device at the hospital when Lois was in a comma. It was a little more then disturbing, not so much in a bad way, to actually see them in the flesh and clinging to her like they really knew her. Well, yea, duh, she was their mom, if not in another time, though.

"Am I, dreaming?" Chloe asked hesitantly looking from the dark-brown haired boy, with glasses; one of the lenses cracked, who strongly resembled Bruce to the golden-haired girl, long flowing waves past her shoulders that bared the same infectious broad grin as her own.

Alison ran the tip of her fingers down the angry-looking scratches on her cheeks. "Mommy, you're hurt?"

"This is some dream." Chloe muttered to herself and offered the girl a sweet smile, as she shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"This isn't a dream, Auntie Chlo and right now Aunt Lois and Erica need our help." Adrean informed her as he stood over the three.

"Lois!" Chloe started, alarm in her voice. "She's here? Where's Clark? Oh God, Erica!"

They could read the worry on her face, but the two, her children, hugging her, kept her in place.

"You guys stay here, with your....mom." Adrean gave order as he looked at his younger cousins. "The rest of us are going to help....and Will try to work on that plan of getting us all home."

William nodded and tried to follow with his head as the four super-children sped off to help their fallen uncle and drive back the danger from their aunt Lois and cousin Erica. They came a few feet away from the bent mess of pipes and their uncle Clark twisted up in the metal surrounded by the little monsters that was circling and closing in on him, little jaws snapping out to take out a bite.

"Eww, what are they?" Lara scrunched and bringing the attention their way by the little beasties who seemed pleased by the added meat.

"Whatever they are, we look like the ones on the menu." Jason snarked and jumped back in time as one took a defense leap toward him.

Adrean grabbed his head in pain that was tolerable as he shot a blast of red-rays from his eyes, frying the one that tried to attack Jason.

"Well, we know they're indestructible."

The little beasties took a moment to study the crisp of ash that was once one of them and then went in a frenzy as they raced, top-speed to charge at the cousins.

"Crap! Nice going Adrean!" Lara shouted over her shoulder as the cousins scattered with three or four of the mutants snipping at their heels.

Adrean let loose his heat-vision again, finding it easier to control and burning up two more in one shot.

"Two more!" He called-out, proudly.

Jason using his super-speed ran one over, flattening it in a gooey heap of green and brown mush. "I got one!"

"This isn't a game, you guys!" Lara huffed, pushing over a steel drum on its side and with her super-strength pushing it hard, rolling it over and killing a few reptilian-monsters.

"Four!" she shouted smugly, wipping her hands and skipped off to handle some more.

"Ouch!" Jenna screamed as a little claw struck her bare ankle, leaving behind thin red lines. "If you're that hungry then, here!"

The tiny monster seem to regard the orange, cheesy-curl she threw down in front of it, taking a small sniff and even snapping the cheesy snack into it mouth before going into a fit of gags. It growled a stream of hisses as it turned full anger toward her once more with even more gusto for the awful thing she threw to it to eat. Jenna gasped and tried to back up but running out of space as her back came in contact with the wall.

"Ford!" Jason shouted like a professional as he drove the pipe home against the creature sending it flying and splatting into a green-brown glob on the far wall.

"Par." Adrean teased as he stopped next to the siblings out of breath after running from a mob of the creature that laid like an obstacle in his way to their uncle.

"Great, they are like freaken roaches!" Jason groaned, wiping his hand down his face. "Always tons and hard to kill!"

"What now?" Jenna asked looking at the helpless figure of their uncle shaking on the ground as he tried to move and get to his feet.

Adrean's face went into a huge grin as an idea came to him. "The tornado!"

It took a second for the twins to understand and without any more prompting, sharing a wide smile between siblings, they locked hands with each other and began to spin in a circle like a two person game of ring-around-the-Rosie. They built up speed and continued until they were nothing more then swirling air and dirt that resembled a small indoor tornado that ran a line through hissing little vermin that tried to scamper out of the way.

Adrean took the advantage as little creatures flew in the air to crush and splat against whatever was in their way as others barred teeth and ran out of the path of destruction. He made his way through the killing line, sinking by his uncle's side, who looked at him with curiosity and caution.

"Don't worry uncle Clark, we're here to help." The boy's face honest and familiar that Clark instantly saw the blue of Kara's eyes on the boy and the features of his friend Oliver in the mix.

Clark pointed a unsteady hand toward the scalping behind the boy, his voice harsh and barely above a whisper. "Lois....Erica..."

Adrean looked over his shoulder to see his aunt and Cousin trapped as there was a dead end on the other side of the walkway they were cautiously backing up into. The monster that killed their aunt in the future and trying to do the same now, forcing them into the corner of no escape.

"Help me get to them." Clark's voice cracked bringing the boy's attention back to him.

"Ok." Adrean said not to sure of the help his uncle could provide in his condition, but wrapped one arm around his uncle's waist as his arm came around the small boy shoulder, who was stronger with unseen strength then his smaller size seem to have.

Clark groaned and hissed in pain as he got to his feet, the boy carrying most of his weight as they shifted in what rush they could manage toward the scalping stairs.

Lois' eyes went wide and she crowded Erica even more behind her as she came face to face with the monster who succeeded into not only placing her into a brief coma but killing her future-self. So, the out of control throbbing in her chest was more then justified in her opinion as the massive beast, she could remember from her first encounter with it; scaled muddy-green-brown skin and haunting yellow eyes, moved closer to them.

"Itsss a pleasure to sssee you again, Loisss Lane." It's tongue flicked out as if scenting their fear in the air between them and enjoying the taste.

"Leave her alone!" Erica screamed, causing Lois to push the girl behind her again from the creature's view.

"Ssseems all familiar, doesssn't it?" He taunted, a cynical smile on his stretched lips as step-by-step he gained inches closing in on them.

"Pitty, no explosives this time right?" Lois snapped from her mouth, her eyes in a cold glare despite the layer of sweat covering her body from fear.

"Not really..." He replied nonchalantly for a reptilian beast as if without a care. "...it makes it all the more personal and better to enjoy killing you with my bare hands."

Lois breathed heavily through her nose trying to reign in deep anger and fear, chaotically one. "Clark is going to rip your filthy ass into pieces!"

The monster stood there blank for a few seconds before he busted out into a vile laughter. "That pathetic mate of an alien you decide to bare offspring to will soon be dead!"

"Nooooo!" Erica screeched, shooting out the lasers from her eyes directed to him, but his hideous creation that stalked them up the stairs jumped into the path sacrificing its own-self so it's master would be untouched.

The thing dropped to the metal flooring, half its body a burnt crisp as Erica also dropped to her knees rubbing frantically at her head from the surge of pain for using her powers with her dwindling strength and unable to help the sobs breaking from her mouth.

"Erica!" Lois was instantly by her side, hovering like a human shield as she craddled her child in her arms.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to be some kind of hero." Lois scolded, voice cracked with stabbing pain seeing her daughter hurt and crying in agony.

"Pathetic." The creature snipped looking down at the half roasted creation, whining up to him in a sickening, hissing plea of help.

Without remorse he stumped his feet down on the injured slug-like creature, squishing it back to sludge as it let out a horrifying whine in death.

She could feel the heavy presence of the being as it towered over them, suddenly, its shadow was like an eclipse blocking out any light or hope from ever reaching them. Lois turned her head up at the creature fearfully as she watched, breath held, as the thing slowly raised it's arm. It's hands morphing into long, sharp blades, intending to plunge it into both of them. Then it happened, its claws were rushing toward her and instinctively she turned her head, closed her eyes and buried her face into her sweet angle's thick hair waiting for death's cold embrace...

It didn't come.

Clark lunged forward throwing his leaden weight against the creature before a hair could be touch on his girls, forcing the creature to stumble against the other side of the rails. His fist plowed into its jaw, sounds of snapping and cracking came from its face as Clark's anger finally was allowed to boil over to the surface. Fear of loosing his family mixed in giving the added fuel and adrenaline he needed to put in one last fight.

"You SonofaBitch! Stay away from my family!" Clark roared in pain, anger, pulsating fear all mixed into one until he could see nothing but a blinding white heat as the venom speared through his body, but he relented on, pushing his fists into the monster's face and body.

The beast finding a flaw in his movements speared out his claw striking against Clark's chest again causing him to stagger back and crippling to his knees. Vicious victory gleamed in the creature's yellow gaze as it raised its hand as before long sword-fingers growing long in length to provide damage and finally kill off a torn in his side hero after such a torturous wait.

"Stop!"

Out of nowhere, Dawson rushed his future, mutated-self, catching him off-guard and unbalanced as he impacted against himself. The force rocking them both from their feet unable to stop the momentum as they both went up and over the steel rail. Quicker then he thought he could possible go in his condition, Clark made it between the bottom rail in time to catch Dawson's hand.

"I got you!" Clark grunted, pain shocked through his body, his arm twisting in agony to pull every bit of strength he had left to hold onto the doctor.

"Hold on!" He gritted through his teeth as sweat poured from every pore in his body, making his fingers slippery and the hold on the doctor a challenge.

"Let me go!" Dawson groaned, gasping for air through the spasm of pain as he was literally being pulled in two.

On his leg hanging on for dear life was the bastard he was trying to get rid of, claw deep in his calf. The very life pouring from him as a river of blood spilled from his leg down to the hissing, thrashing monster determine to stay alive. Or take someone with him.

Lois quickly leaped next to Clark's side, grabbing a hold of the man who would kill her not too far into the distant future, and the two hundred pound beast hanging from his leg was proof of the path he'd once chosen. Yet, Lois could see that deep inside past the corruption of Lex Luther, Dawson was a good man who fell into greed, with a little help. He helped her daughter when he could have selfishly thought of himself and just now, risked his own life to save someone else.

"Give me your other hand!" Lois yelled at him, commanding him to see reason.

Dawson shook his head, face paling with the loss of blood. "You should more then anyone want to see me dead."

"I want that bastard dead that's on your leg." Lois groaned, body tense as she tried to help Clark keep him from falling to the waiting boiling vat beneath them. "You more then proved you're not a monster."

"But that is me." Dawson looked up at them with a solemn face as if there was no redemption for him at all.

"It doesn't have to be. Everyone has a choice!" Clark demanded his eyes glancing toward Lois' wet eyes hoping she believed his words as much as Dawson should. "Our destinies aren't set in stone. We decided how everything ends."

Lois nodded slowly as he stared hard eyes upon her, not really sure what she was agreeing too but also felt the need to believe them too as her world was coming down around her to be swept from under her feet.

"You know how the story ends and you don't have to make the same mistake." Lois urged as she could feel the man slipping inch by inch.

"Don't you see?" Dawson said, his voice far away and his eyes not quite seeing them but looking off into the recesses of his mind. "That's exactly what I"m doing....not making the same mistake."

"NOOOooo!" Clark screamed as Dawson yanked from both their grips, his hand reaching out helplessly toward the fallen as both man and beast became engulfed by the molten iron in the massive vat beneath them. Limbs thrashing wildly from one mutated beast as he tried to escape the fiery bath with no success.

Lois surrounded Erica in her arms instantly, pressing her small face into her chest so she wouldn't see the terrible sight as Erica pressed small hands to her ears to supress the shrill cries of death that would haunt every nightmare. Soon bodies and sound were submerged under the unforgiven molten ore that burned through flesh and bone until there was nothing left but a haunting memory of what once was.

"Is it over?" Erica mumbled into her mom's blouse, afraid to see for herself.

Lois jumped and Erica gave out a small yelp as Clark stumbled next to them, his arms encasing them both into a fierce hug as they returned the same back once unglued from thier shock.

"Are you ok?" Lois whispered against his neck.

Clark could do nothing more then nod his head fiercely at the guilt that pounded away inside of him. "I wish I could ha-"

Lois pulled her face away enough to stare defiant hazels into his guilt-stricken eyes. "You did all you could have. Don't you dare believe otherwise."

He slid the back of his fingers down her cheek, savoring the chill that went across her skin. "Thank you."

She nodded caught up in his blues but then broke the hold as she shook her head, a curl to her lip on one side. "Don't thank me yet, I've still have yet to repay you."

Clark chuckled as she tapped a finger to the spot he knocked her out at with just one tap from his strong finger. He raised his hand and ran his strong fingers through her chestnut strands to gently rub the affected spot and smiled smugly at the spike in her heart beat.

"You're hurt!" Erica cried in alarm, breaking the two caught up in each other, as she pressed her hand against the wound scratched across his chest.

"It's nothing to worry about, just a flesh wound." Clark shrugged despite the worried glances he received from both of them. "Really I-"

"Hate to break up the family reuion...." Adrean stepped forward, making himself known as a sheepish-worried expression captured his own face. "...but we still have a situation..."

Children screams and grunts, along with fighting sounds captured their freed attention and they got to their feet to see the hundred or so little creatures the mutated Dawson released, attacking their soon to be future family. Clark took a step about to go full out super-speed, but before he could a huge blinding light ripped through the air in a vertical circle, churning the very folds of space as wind kicked up throwing wildly whatever in its path.

"What is that?" Clark shouted above the swirling, deafening noise as Lois pulled Erica protectively against her next to his side.

Adrean could only release a huge smile as the same vortex that carried them here appeared again. "The Calvary has arrived!"

All went quiet and still, the once before battles were frozen like someone pressed the pause button to the chaotic scene of kids and little mutants battling it out as everyone watched the figures that slowly emerged, gracefully, unlike them, from the portal they once traveled to get there. Also, unlike them, the portal remained open becoming a huge window to look through on to the future world into their uncle Bruce's Laboratory.

It was like a huge giant screen tv they have mounted up at stadiums minus the obvious swirl of space along the edges of the portal and the wind that now only lightly kicked at the dirt upon the ground. The portal gave off one last brilliant flash of light after the figures walked through and even some could be seen on the other side of the window in the future realm looking on at the big show.

"Enough!" A deep voice boomed, turning knees to jello and striking a chill through everyone with the sound.

A fierce heat of double rays beamed from his eyes striking the little monsters around the children without a hint of mercy, frying all in the path to a crisp. A blond goddess with long golden curls stepped up beside him the same heat generated from her eyes as she helped the tall, muscular man kill the vermin. A whistle cut the air as a bat shaped, boomer-rang sliced through others before returning back to it's owner like an obedient canine.

Yet, the whistle sound through the air only became shriller with the spring of arrows, swishing by and hitting it's marks into the little damned ones that yelped out errie vicious cries of pain as they were wrapped in death's embrace. None of the little pests were left alive as the grips of death touched them all. Those who were not scorched, turned back into puddles of goo from which they came from.

Lois and Clark found themselves in awe, standing at the bottom of the scapelton staircase. They didn't have to be told who they were facing, the looks alone, though older and more defined were obvious. Beside all that, the mega-watt grin that shone on Erica's face between them said enough of who those people were.

"Daddy!" Erica joyfully, ring-out-the-bells, shouted and without a missed beat ran, before Lois could stop her with an out-stretched hand, into her father's trembling arms.

Older Clark's heart stopped for that moment he watched her run to him in normal speed, the distance between them wouldn't erase fast enough and time seem to be on a stand still until he was able to wrap her tiny frame into his huge arms.

He squeezed her hard into his chest, her skinny legs dangling from the floor. "Erica....I thought...I thought..."

Erica shook her head as the tears poured down her face. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left you....I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

Clark's head shook slowly, dismissing her words. "No, I should have believed you....you have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing."

She raised her wet face to give a small smile and his heart stopped as his hand traced around hazel eyes he thought he wouldn't see again.

"I missed you...so very much." His eyes closed as the moment washed over him and opened them, hearing her light chuckle.

"I missed you too, daddy." Her face glowed, despite the grime and sweat on her skin she was still angelic with the most beautiful hazel eyes.

Except for one pair....that caught his blue eyes instantly, on a much younger version. Chestnut hair haloed her head, not chocolate, but she was there and he couldn't breath. Her eyes studied him, brows furrowed in awe and curiosity as like a moth to a flame she found herself moving closer. Despite his younger-self, dogging her steps with his hand on the small on her back in a protective manner that he could also see as possessive even if his past-self couldn't see it.

Before words could be said, the cousins shouted and ran into Erica cocooning her in their arms as she dropped to her feet. She was swamped by her cousins and almost disappeared as they surrounded her in one big group hug. The adults let loose smiles, bright with relief as they watched their kids hug, rub her hair, and playfully jab the missing girl of their family, now found.

"Erie!"

"Dude, this is awesome!"

"What were you thinking?"

"Girl, we missed you!"

Erica nodded, pushed hands away that messed up her thick locks and pried away from arms locked around her body as she pushed through them and walked over to a surprised Lois Lane as her hand was grabbed and pulled through the group and stopped in front of an older Clark Kent.

"Mom..." Erica looked up from Lois to her dad. "....meet my dad."

"Um, hi..." Lois gushed out absently and bit her lip in a nervous fit as Erica ducked her head and chuckled.

Future Clark gave a small chuckle too that earned him a famous Lane glare and shrugged his shoulders naturally in reply as her eyes went to Erica who shrugged also and beamed a huge smile for her mom.

She screwed her brow up, her lips in a twist as she took in his appearance.

"Nice to see you've upgraded from the red and blue...." She quirked, eyes moving from Clark beside her to the future Clark donning a charcoal suit.

"He just saves it for special occasions." Erica turned a stern, pouty look to her father. "Why didn't you wear the suit?"

"I thought you loved me more as your dad?" He said in a mock jealous voice, his lips so wide in a loving smile that it radiated and could be felt by those around.

Lois gulped at the intensity in his eyes as he looked upon the angelic features of his child...their child. The familiar look was the one she seen plenty of times on Clark's face beside her when he gazed at the petiet girl, with dark curls and hazel eyes. But, in the future Clark's gaze there was recognition and memories that clearly told the stories of so many firsts with this little girl.

First words....First steps....First birthdays....seeing the funny faces she made as a baby tasting solid foods for the first time and tons more firsts...

And when his blues met her hazels they told another story of a deep, dark void overflowing with pain and miss for her. Yet it mainly screamed of limbs tangled together under satin sheets on hot summer nights. Of passionate kisses, stealing her breath away in the morning and before she closed her eyes to sleep.

A faint blush tinted her cheeks and she had to look away from the raw message that mingled with the pain in his eyes, but couldn't help the curl of her lips as she felt the protective hold grow more tense from Clark beside her.

"So, where is she?" Erica asked looking up expectantly toward her father. "Where's mom? She's going to flip seeing herself in the past."

Future Clark looked from her child to Lois and himself behind her, not sure what to think of Erica's words as confusion swallowed him whole.

He quirked up his brow unable to say the words. "Erica....you...you know..."

Her small brows furrowed in concentration before looking back at him. "What do you mean?"

Future Clark shook his head, his hand planted on her shoulder. "Sh-She's not here."

It was like a sting, a slap in the face, his words, and she backed from his touch. "What?...But..."

She shook her head in denial, sick inside. "No...she has to be..."

Lois crumbled to her side, wrapping the distraught girl in her arms as the tears slid down her tiny eyes. "He's dead! It changes everything!"

The older Clark slitted his eyes at his younger-self in accusation. "You killed him?"

"Don't you dare blame him!" Lois eyes danced with flames, coming to her Clark's defense. "He took his own life...both their lives."

His olden blues sought the truth in his past-self younger blues as he nodded and finally broke his silence. "It's true, he sacraficed his life and taking that of the monster's life with his own. He didn't want to fall into the same mistake twice."

Future Clark sighed heavily it was hell to see his daughter's eyes wet and her bottom lip trembling, and it was hell to see his wife in her younger years with the same spark inside, standing just a few scant inches in front of him and not be able to reach out and touch her. If not for seeing his child and her cousins around, he would think he was in hell right now being tortured with Lois so close, yet so far from him.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Chloe standing on the other side of the portal, head slowly shaking, cell phone in hand. No doubt she heard their conversation and tried Lois cell phone number but he knew from her downcast face that she didn't get an answer. There was no one there to answer it....she wasn't there.

Erica could feel her stomach bottom out, her brain swam against the dizzy torrent and it had nothing to do with her previous sick episodes.

"Where's mommy?"

"We don't have time for this." Bruce advised, catching future Clark's eyes before he faced his daughter, fear of the portal closing soon on his friend's mind.

"To hell with time!" Lois snapped, hugging the clinging girl fiercely like a mother bear viciously protecting her young from a threat.

The Clark with pepper flakes in his strands landed on his knees softly in front of them. "She's not coming back....I guess it just doesn't work like that."

"No!" Came Erica's muffled scream into Lois' chest. "She has to be....She promised!"

Lois eyes bore heavily into his, it was happening the inevitable was starting, but she could care less what happened to her at that moment, nothing could seal it's fate more then what would happen to her daughter. She knew all too well what it was like growing up without a mom; she couldn't miss what she never really had or remembered...she was too young. But Erica was older in age then she was when she lost her mom , they formed a bond with each other; something tangable and hard to break...or get over.

It was clear Erica was strong for her age and not just physically, but in the end she was just a child. She had to go through so much and the worst was yet to happen...saying goodbye to her mom, again....for the second time.

What would happen to Erica? Without Lois there to see the rest of her steps in childhood to adulthood when she became a beautiful woman her angelic features promised to grow into, would it be a repeat in history like with Lois own dealings in life without a mom? Lois gave way to thoughts many times of how things would be different, how she would have been different if her mom was still alive to be a part of her life.

She didn't come out so bad, but she knew it was because she had Lucy to take care of growing up and because later in life she had Chloe and much later Clark who, she realized much much later, was the person who broke that hard shell she kept herself encased in. He tore down walls no one was able to dynamite through...and he was Erica's father.

Fear for the future didn't seem so heavy as before....A goodbye didn't seem like enough, but it would have to do.

"It's not fair."

Lois was pulled from her thoughts at the sob into her blouse. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie."

"You promised you would be there for me, and now you're leaving me, again."

"No, I won't leave you...ever."

The past Clark stared down at his older self, worry spilling cold in his veins as Erica pulled her head up to peer into their twin colors, shock and hope filling her wet hazel eyes. Her Clark placed his hand on Lois' shoulder in fear of what she would do.

"Lois..."

She ignored the past Clark's voice, her mind consumed by her daughter to take all of her in and hold her in vain into the crevices of her mind against the sweeping erase of time that was sure to come...and soon.

"I'm staying?"

"No..." Lois shook her head, tears dripped from long lashes but she didn't swipe them away. She didn't have the heart to, she couldn't feel if she had an heart anymore because she was sure Erica would be taking it with her when she went back.

"You can't..."

Erica shook with the cries pouring from pain inside. "Are you coming with me?"

Both the Clark's stomach's knotted at the thought, but both for different reasons from the other.

Slowly, again, Lois shook her head in regret. "I can't...I-I wish I could....but I can't."

"We can't keep the portal open much longer." Bruce's dark voice in the background warned again like a ticking bomb counting down the seconds.

"Look at me, don't think about it..." Lois pushed her finger under her chin until Erica lifted her head, facing back to her mom. "I'll be there...always be there with you....here."

Erica felt the hand that touched her chest, right over her heart and cried harder....it wasn't enough. "I want you with me...like this."

She was making it hard, damn hard to let go and say goodbye, especially when what she really wanted was to cling, hold tight, where even super-strength couldn't pull apart her grip.

"Erica..."

"No!"

"I'll be there watching over you..."

"No."

"Whispering my love, with tickles in the morning..."

A shake from her head.

"The wind will be my caress..."

Eyes squeezed tight, ears listening but still wishing it away.

"The stars will be my eyes watching you sleep..."

Erica laid silent, head on shoulder, fingers toying with chestnut strands.

"Breakfast my 'Good Mornings' as songs play on the radio with scramble eggs and sneaking bacon to Shelby..."

She was totally motionless, now, Lois couldn't even feel her chest rise to breath and sighed inside with relief at the sound of her voice.

"It's not the same."

Lois gave a sad smile as she smoothed her hand down the child's waterfall of dark curls. "I know, but I _will_ be there.

"You promise?" Erica said half-heartedly, cringing at the reply to come.

"No..." Lois wraped her hands around the girl's teary face, bringing it just a few inches from her own.

" I _will_."

Erica closed her burning eyes and trembled as her mom placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She was going to live, but inside she was dying...it just wasn't fair.

"We have to go." The grave voice from the Dark Knight warned, the words unwelcomeing.

No, not again!

Erica blinked, she could feel herself falling again but it seem to take forever to reach the floor as everything slowed down but bright all at the same time. She never made it to the floor but it felt like it as hard arms came around her body with the onslaught of the dizzy spells back and attacking with a vengeance.

"What's going on?" She heard her mom's voice, it was badly muffled as her ears seem to clog up terribly and felt the soft fingers on her cheek.

Too soft, they were like pillows of clouds, not fingers.

"She's been in this time too long." Her dad's voice heavy with worry as he replied. "She has to get back."

"Wait!" Lois sounded strangled.

"Lois, you know she can't stay here." Erica heard her aunt Chloe's sad voice, but she couldn't really see.

Her eyes were dimming not with blackness but a bright light that seem to get intense with its illumination and wonder if this was how it was like to die and go to heaven.

Lois shrugged from Chloe's touch on her arm and closed the distance between her daughter in the older Clark's arms. Her hand smoothed back the curls from her small, baby-face and sniffed back a cry.

"I love you....always, Short-Stack." She whispered frantically against her ear, inhaling deeply her last bit of scent.

Clark moved, signaling that it was time. "We have to go."

Lois looked startled, she wasn't ready to say goodbye, it was stuck in her throat, it was just all going too fast. Damn it!

She latched her hand around his hand, halting him from leaving and he prayed she wasn't going to fight him.

"Take care of her." She demanded between clenched teeth, face deathly serious. "If you fail her again...in _anything_....I'll find a way back...somehow...armed with Kryptonite to kick your alien ass."

Clark nodded, his face just as serious but in his eyes their was longing to do so much, to say so much and she could feel it all the way to her toes. She blinked once and swallowed hard, before she lost her nerve she stepped her body into his, and thanking God for her closeness in height to his, wrapped her hand behind his head, pulling it down to crash their lips together.

It was deep, hard and implored all the unsaid words between them, even if she wasn't exactly the Lois she would be in the future. She needed to give him a piece of hope as well to carry him through the rest of his life, alone, without her there with him.

"I'll be there with you too." She whispered against his lips, placing her hand over his heart and he lost himself as he dragged the kiss rougher with heated intensity.

Abruptly he ended it, pulling away from her and turning his back to her in one fluid move as he walked away leaving his heart behind as he carried her own away with them.

Clark circled his arm around her shoulders, Chloe by her other side as Kara took a step up to the the brunette, sliding her palm down her cheek and gave a sweetly-sad smile.

Her eyes went to her cousin. "Love hard. Take nothing for granted."

She turned away, slipping next to her children and husband, an older Oliver as he wrapped his arm around her waist, leading his family to the portal. Last in tow stood Bruce, Alison and William next to him, waving a small goodbye to their mom in the past and to their aunt and uncle.

Bruce looked into Chloe's eyes giving a curt nod of his head before he too lead his children to the portal where wife and mother Chloe Sullivan in the future waited for them.

Lois broke into tears watching as one by one they went through to the other side of the portal, back to the future....back home. The future Clark the last to go through as he stood off to the side making sure all the members of his family made it through. The longing never leaving his eyes as he took in the last sights of Lois....never to see again.

His body, child in arms, went through the portal, a bright, blinding light following after that they had to turn away from looking as it began to swirl and collapse into itself with a strum of wind and debris. It was closing, time was orienting itself back to normal and taking everything along with it.

It was happening. No, not yet!

Lois ripped out a strangled scream as her cousin disappeared from beside her. Just vanished, became clear and materialized from view.

Clark wrapped her in a tight embrace, his face burying in her honey-suckle strands, breathing her deeply in his lung, praying he could hide her there. She clung to him fiercely, her face nestled against his neck, squeezing hazels closed at the whipping wind surrounding them.

Then he it began, the strange tingling in their heads that grew with intensity at every passing second. A tickeling againt thier brain cells as time began to reorganize things according to the deal made.

"I don't want this!" Clark shouted above the roaring wind, lashing against their hair and bodies.

Lois pulled her face back to look at him, she wanted to see him, needed to. "Don't let me forget, Smallville."

He shattered inside at the plea tainted in her voice, the tingles were growing stronger and he cold feel the pull as an unseen force try to slip her body away.

"I'm not letting you go!" His hold tighten, but the force retaliated, it was hell bent to drive her away. "Ever!"

She gripped her fingers into the collar of his blue shirt, her breath was being stolen away, the wind moving to fast to catch it. Her eyes stung with the fierce plunge of white light that only grew impossibly brighter and the sound of bees buzzing angrily in her ears.

"Please, I don't want to forget." She cried as he laid his head against hers, trying to surround her body into his. "I don't want to leave you."

Clark closed his eyes, swallowing through the tightness of his throat as Lois felt the bob of his adam's apple against her finger tips. his lips pressed against her cheek, leaving tight, little trails as he sought out her lips. He kissed the creased corner of her mouth, gently, slowly as if they owned all the time in the world, before he sealed his lips over hers.

Stealing away the last bit of breath she clung to, willingly giving it up to him and she fell...into his touch, his taste on her tongue as the light swallowed them whole into its abyss...

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

  
**A/N: **Yea I should prolly run and hide after the long wait and leaving it ther like that hehehe. Sorry! Well....maybe a little lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it, more to come soon! Thanks for reading and now por favor, REVIEW! Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:**Haha Whooot! You guys are great! Thanks soooo much for reviewing guys, they so help. Especially since I told myself this chapter was going to be short but a question Dr Blade asked in a review sparked an idea and I've been writing so much that I have to separate this chapter into 2 parts! lol. The other part isn't done yet but I'm trying to get it out later 2nite cuz it's still pouring out of me.

Thanks so much to ya'll old and new to this fic!

**Part 1**

* * *

Everything melted away. The factory bled its colors, bleached by the blinding light sucking the dim hues to a luminescent white color that hurt to look at.

There was nothing but wind and light, light and wind fighting against each other, with each other, it was hard to tell. But the two could care less as they kept their fierce hold on one another afraid that if they let up even a infinitesimal amount they would loose the other forever.

A child's laughter broke out through Lois' mind, familiar and comforting. An angelic girl's face with a sea of dark curls and green hazel eyes was on the verge of her mind.

"Eri...." The name was on the edge of her tongue, where it died, and wouldn't register no matter how much she concentrated.

Clark felt her brows furrow and lips tighten through their kiss as her mind fought to keep the laughter and face from slipping away. It was in vain because piece by piece her image was being torn from her mind until there was nothing but a feel of a laugh that she couldn't place.

"She's gone..." Lois broke from the kiss, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

His hand gently laid on her cheek with concern. "Who is?"

Lois shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "Eri...Eri...I-I can't remember...." She sobbed, starring into his blues. "What if I can't remember you, too?"

Clark looked broken as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Lois, I'm not going anywhere." He tipped her head up more so she could see the determination in his eyes.

"It's going to be ok."

The light became so enhanced it seem to burn and sizzle the very air where none was left to breath and they were falling. Their feet still felt solid enough on a invisible ground but their bodies felt like they were free falling as if a white hole suddenly opened beneath them.

She denied it all away with another forceful shake of her head, fingers clinging to keep him in her grip as his fingers, digging into her hips, did the same.

"Make it stop!" Lois protested a shout into his shoulder. "Make _him _stop. He can't do this to us!"

His hands trembled to keep from crushing her, but with all his strength it didn't feel like enough to keep her with him. Not with the peel of her presence slowly leaking from his grip, until it felt like trying to grab and hold water between his hands.

"What do you want from me?!" Clark raged, voice stolen by the chaotic swirl of the wind, but he had no doubt his father could hear. "I'll do anything, just don't do this!"

The Kryptic voice of his father didn't make an appearance, just the whirl of the wind like busy bees sounded on the torrent air that whipped madly at their clinging bodies. His eyes locked onto her desperate face, silently pleading for him to do something, anything to keep her in his arms, when a booming voice came forth.

"There is nothing you can do, my son." Jor-El spoke, his voice in the fore-front as the angry wind was nothing more then background noise.

Clark gritted his teeth together, eyes slitted in dark furry. "No! There's always a way."

"What is done, is done." The immense voice spoke, grave, and if listened to deep enough, filled with sorrow. "There is no going back."

He watched her face as his biological father spoke, it held defeat in the lines around her eyes, her mouth tight with fighting from crying out. He was sure his face reflected the same back to her, but inside is where it held the stabbing pain of anger and fear of loosing each other as the tingles bristled stronger.

"I can not change the events that has taken place. I'm sorry, Kal-El."

Damn him, he didn't sound sorry. His voice was always the same flat, emotionless tone no matter what the situation going on and it angered Clark all the more as the hate always kept pocketed away for his biological father, grew. Jor-El just couldn't take away the only thing that ever really meant so much to him, not after just finally realizing what it was that was between them.

It was more then banter, and subtle flirteous play with each other. She was more then just a pain in his ass with her stubbron attitude when it was called for and bossiness when she wanted things her way. She was more then a friend he could pour his thoughts to, or have a spot on her shoulder for him to cry on when the world was falling down all around him.

She was life, air that surged into his lungs when he breathed. She was sunshine when the world became a dark and dreary place. He knew he could count on her to make his lips spread into a smile when all he really wanted to do was cry.

But more then all of that, she was his. The other half of him that made him better.

"There is no undoing....this time..." His cryptic words sliced through the trembling air, shaking and rattling as if it was a living earthquake.

Lois' eyes widen as the earth seem to be surging toward them, the violent shakes becoming more aggressive, it felt like everything was going to split in two, even her own body. She latched onto him tighter in response as the light jarred them around like marbles in a sack.

"Damn you, Jor-El!" Clark yelled at the out-of-body voice, above the returned thrashing of wind around them. "You can't control my life. You can-"

Lois cupped his hard face, tensed as every muscle in his jaw clenched with anger, but one look into her desperate eyes softened him to the core. Her fingers slipped into his thick curls, thumbs tracing the edge of his lip while the feel of this being their last moment together hung heavily between them. It felt like she was trying to say goodbye and his stomach knotted painfully at the thought.

"Don't say it." Clark warned, plead between clamped teeth.

Lois closed her eyes, hiding back tears as her loose strands whipped madly against her face from the turbulent air, then settled her hazel gaze into his blues. She tilted her head, closing the distance between them as her eyes fluttered close and her lips pressed tentatively into his.

"It is finished." Jor-El's fading voice disappeared into the angry whip of the wind.

They clung to each other, wrapped in arms, mouths locked as their bodies free-fell into the rush of wind, zipping forever downward like a speeding-bullet. Lois groaned with fear as the tight hold she held onto his body was coming loose and even Clark found he could no longer keep her solid form in his strong hands.

A flash of light, brighter then before, pulled away their last struggling graps on each other as their life played in front of their eyes. Replaying or Unwinding things, it was hard to tell, but scene after scene of their life fleeted by like drifting particles in the wind...

* * *

_The Future..._

"And she shoots....She-" Lois tossed a crumbled piece of paper over her desk into a trash bin that stood in the empty spot in front of it.

The crumbled ball hit and bounced once on the lip before falling off into the steady growing pile of crumbled papers; more outside then inside the trash bin.

"...Miss." She sighed in irritation, especially bitchy today. She felt sorry for any man crossing her path right now....Well, not really.

Lois gave a little startled intake of air as a fake shrubbery landed out of nowhere in front of her desk with a little shake. A deep laughing voice sounded as the male figure side-stepped to see her expression.

"Jesus, Chief, give your star-reporter a heart attack, why don't you?" She snipped but kept it more playful, because it was Perry, a man she actually tolerated and not just because he was her boss, either. He was a good man, and she hadn't come across many in her life, her father could attest to that.

Perry gave another hearty laugh and cocked his brow like he knew the sound of her voice could have been more unpleasant if it wasn't him behind the fake tree.

"Just thought this empty space in front of your desk could use....a little something."

"Like a partner?" Lois' voice straining to stay neutral, even her tolerance for Perry could only take so much.

She bunched her story together, the papers tapping lightly on the desk as she tried to get them even. Perry shook his head as she tilted her own, abandoning her story to rise and sit on the edge of her desk with arms folded crossly.

"Oh, no, Lane. Don't get me started on that again!" Perry gestured his hand like he was laying down the law. "The last three you had barely survived..."

She was about to open her mouth, it held gaped open as he raised his hand to halt her. "Let me finish!" His tone in a fatherly stern voice.

Lois' mouth snapped shut, a slight glare in her eyes as she stared at the old-man. Yea, he was the only one she would allow herself to take mess from.

"I'm tired of your mood-swings, Lane. One minute you're all, 'I need a partner' and the next you're all, 'What the hell do I need with a partner?'"

"It's because you don't challenge me, Chief!" Lois justified in a whine as Perry gave an exasperated huff, throwing his hands up in the air.

He had more then his fair share of hearing the same broken-record excuse from her and a little more then being tired of it, as well.

"They couldn't keep up with me...I need someone who can keep up with me!" Lois seemed like she was begging as the last words slipped from her mouth. "They couldn't handle my techniques when it came to getting the story...."

"...At all costs!" Lois said at the same time as Perry who said it in a mocking tone.

"They were damn good reporters....The best!" He said, screwing his finger in the air. "Stevens.."

Lois made a disgusted sound in her throat. "Fainted when I stole a key-card from a guard..." She tapped her finger against her lip in contemplation. "....made a good distraction, though."

Perry rolled his eyes, raised a second finger. "Mallow..."

Lois held a laugh and this time raised her hand in a halting gesture. "First place he went wrong was having that name....and next, I don't need a partner that I'm the one who has to constantly do the rescueing...."

"So the guy needed to be rescued from an elevator..."

"And from the basement being held prisoner by three of Markee's goons...and from that freak who could control people's actions..." Lois threw her hands heavenward and pondered the whys of her luck. "...and to cross a puddle!"

Perry gave a low chuckle on that one and straightened his express back to seriousness. "That turned out to be a flooded man-hole."

"Whatever! The guy is a kluts and a bad-luck magnet." Lois smirked and sunk into herself, a slump against the desk. "I don't mind having a partner that needs a little rescue every....once in a great while...I just want...I need....."

Lois sighed, true feelings slipping out on her face, past her heavy-fortressed-guard. "....balance."

"How bout that Queen, fella?" Perry knew he was taking a chance mentioning that name, but the look of defeat on her pretty little face was twisting a knot in his gut like a hurt daughter would to her father.

"What?" Lois asked, her heavily-fortressed-guard quickly back in place.

"Well, you two are sweet on each other right?" Perry could barely hear-feel her teeth grinding together. "He's the only guy I ever see you allow in your presence for more then fifteen seconds."

"You mean beside you?" Lois snipped, this time allowing the brunt of her harsh tone through her words as she flopped into her chair.

"Now don't take that attitude with me, little lady." Perry cautioned and leaned hands on her lone desk. "What's wrong with the fella? He'd be a good partner for you and you two are already a coup-"

"Ex!" Lois snapped and quited at the stares and head turns her way from around the bull pen. Like she cared, though.

"Oliver is my ex...and besides he isn't into the throes of reporting, it isn't his style."

More like green tightes, leather, and arrows.

She shook her head, as well as certain thoughts away and slitted her eyes up to the slightly balding, grey-haired man. "Perry, geez, he's also a multi-billionaire and a big business man. What would he want with being my partner at the Daily Planet?"

Perry stuck a stubbron, whiskered chin out. "Someone has to know how to put you on a leash....and keep you on it..." He coughed and muttered the last part out but the glare of her eyes told him she heard it anyway.

"...and when to let you run free." He placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her calm more for his own sake. "Hell, Lane, I'm tired of this see-saw battle when it comes to placing the right guy in your life."

"We're talking about a work partner, Perry, not a relationship." Lois shoved his hand off her shoulder and saw in his eyes that it was the same thing to him.

He wanted to see a good man in Lois' life, one who could get around that stony heart of hers and turn it to flesh. Rip out the good that was bury deep inside. Someone who was up for the challenge of knocking down those damn barriers she kept herself sheltered behind like she would melt if she felt any kind of real emotion.

There was Oliver, he had a pretty ok head on his neck, but that was lust not love for Lois. Perry been around the petite things long enough to know when a woman was head over heels for a guy and when she just needed a scratch to be itched. He didn't want to be nosing into her business, it wasn't his place, but he knew whatever was between Lois and Oliver, it was sexual not emotional.

"And what is with the dog-analogies being thrown my way?" Lois huffed more to break the silence and wipe away the look in his eyes that she could clearly read.

"You are Mad-Dog Lane." Jimmy Olsen, at that time, came to show off his latest captures with his so-called photography skills. "You know the Pitbull that latches on and shakes until she gets her story?"

"Son, you have hell of a timing to come and interrupt on a sensitive situation." Perry warned and latched his hand onto Jimmy's shoulder to pull him away to his office before Lois could rip him a new one by the fiery death displayed in those torturous hazels.

"Men, such assho-" Lois grumbled, swiveling in front of her desk but stopped suddenly at the carnations that appeared inches in front of her face.

White Carnations. When the hell was he ever going to learn that Lilies were her favorite flowers? Five years of on again, off again dating and he couldn't even remember that little tidbit?

"Complaining about the male population again, Lo?"

Lois shuttered inside, even her nick name seemed aggravating when coming from his mouth. It wasn't said with the right sort of....something.

She snatched the flowers from his hand and plopped them carelessly onto her desk as he tapped her nose. Afraid she would take a snap at him with her teeth if he dared to touch her lips instead.

"Still haven't learned to quell that tongue of yours either, I see." He leaned on the edge of her desk, looking edible as always in the best of Armani suits and the short, spiky cut of blond hair.

The look of a heart-stop supermodel. Too bad he could never make her heart stop the way other men made the woman they loved do. Instead he just made her want to jump his bones for a good rump in bed. A few minutes of euphoria, bliss, the closest she ever thought...or felt she ever deserve to come close to heaven.

Though, it was almost not worth the lonely, agonizing emptiness she felt afterwards when it was all done and over with. He was always the wrong body to cuddle up next to, and the fact that she actually wanted to cuddle up with anyone made her sick....and scared. His face wasn't the one she'd imagine waking up to....eyes not blue enough....hair not the right shade.

Maybe black....no a dark brown with slight curls to it, not straight. She had nothing against blonds with spiky, straight hair, she was with Oliver for crying out loud. 'Was' being the key word. But his voice was all wrong when he spoke to her, not deep enough and too smooth. Don't get her wrong she liked bad-boys and Oliver definitely was a bad boy at times despite his need to be a hero.

She was all about the bad boys. Yet, she needed strong arms around her, arms that seem to carry the world. A broad, large chest that could block away danger and a husky voice that made her knees weak when he whispered into her ears. Someone who could be fierce and cuddly at the same time, who would give back just as much as she dished out.

She needed....she needed?....Hell, what she needed probably didn't even exist!

"Ollie....what brings you around?" Lois asked in a sardonic voice, the corners of her lips turned down as she leaned back, legs crossed, to look up at him.

Oliver eyed her long shapely legs beneath the charcoal color of her dress-pants. He hand enough meetings with those legs that he didn't need imagination to know exactly how they looked beneath the stiff fabric.

"Oooh, bedroom name. You know how it drives me crazy." He wiggled his brow as he turned his voice low and seductive and tried to lean toward her to place a kiss on her neck.

A hand to his chest halted his efforts and he sat back on the desk starring at her cutting eyes. "Cut the bullshit, Oliver, what do you want?"

Oliver bit his tongue, her foul language was always a nuisance and he quit trying to correct it when all she would do was say even worse things just to spite him. He blamed her less then lady like behaviors at times on her military life; living with a three-star general couldn't have helped any.

Growing up with a bunch of male soldiers, endless trainings of combat and tactics- Yea, just the thing to teach a girl all about feminine qualities.

He thanked God she at least had Chloe somewhat in her life or she would have nil in the feminine department. He wanted to pointed it all out to her but he learned on many occasions that Lois Lane was never the one that got hurt by words, it was the unlucky bastard who felt the pain that upset her.

Instead he tried to pour on the charm, most of the times it worked. "Can't a friend just drop by to visit another friend, like old times?"

Lois looked from the bouquet of white carnations, damn him for not knowing, to the man himself. "Not when said friend wants something."

"Why would you think that?" He asked in an innocent voice, trying to look boyishly-sweet and failing miserably in her eyes.

Lois picked up the flowers and whacked him with it. "Lilies!"

"What?" His face confused and looking at the flowers. They were carnations.

"My favorite flowers are Lilies, again, you've forgotten." Lois stated dropping them without a care to her desk. "And you wonder why it never worked between us."

"I wouldn't say that...it always worked in the bedroom. Beautiful music...." His husky voice drawling out the last words as his fingers traced along her bare shoulder.

Oliver's face dropped as she pushed his hand away and rolled her eyes to focus back to something or other she was typing on her computer screen.

"So, flowers. The fact I couldn't remember the kind you liked was the reason why we didn't work?"

"No!" She felt like screaming, but coudln't stop the rise in her voice causing her to receive more stares and head turns from those around the bullpen.

She got to her feet and stormed to the glass copy room, Oliver on her trail. "Among other things is the reason why we didn't work."

"Like?" Oliver prodded, he wasn't looking for a real answer. She knew as well as he did that they might not have a relationship together but when it came down to the bare nature of it, a booty call was always on the agenda.

Lois shook her head tersely and closed her eyes to calm her mood. "Look, what do you want, so, I can give it and you can leave?"

"Oh, if I knew it was like that, I would have asked sooner." Oliver teased, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her into his body.

Lois punched his shoulder, he dropped away from her and rubbed the bruise he was sure he would be getting soon on his skin.

"There's a charity event tonight and I want you to come along, as my date."

Lois jammed a paper into the copy machine and slammed down the lid. "No, you mean you need someone to hang on your arm and look pretty to make you look good."

"Either way, know any girl willing?" He smiled the sideways grin he knew Lois always fell for, and knew he was successful when she returned a small smile.

"Come on, we're always good together." He coaxed, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She didn't shiver to his touch like other girls did, but didn't let it sway him.

"Even if we don't work out according to what you believe."

Lois realized he was moving closer to her body, erasing the space between them. "We'll have fun like we always do at these boring events, laugh for old time sakes...and maybe later settle for a night cap..."

Lois pushed him away before he could kiss her, irritated written all over her face. "Ugh, you're a pig! See, that is why it doesn't work."

Oliver laughed, he loved to get her riled and placed his hands up in surrender. "Kidding, geesh, I'm sorry. Can't blame a guy for being weak in the presence of a beautiful woman."

"Sure." Lois doubted his words, cocking her brow and looked away.

She knew she was attractive, she wasn't vain she heard it enough and she liked what she seen in the mirror at times. She just didn't feel it and she sure as hell didn't come across the guy who made her feel beautiful, even with Oliver she just felt like a prize to be shown off.

"So, I'll pick you up....7:30." Oliver spoke, placing his finger under her chin so her eyes would meet his.

She pushed his hand away, a smirk set on her lips. "Eight o'clock."

Always had to have things her way. Oliver kept quiet and just nodded his head, he was grateful enough she decided to come. "Fine...see you, then."

Lois just raised her brow, as he gave her a sickeningly, charming grin and left her with her thoughts. Lois sighed wearily, slumping against the copy machine and feeling drained, feeling like she was over a hundred years old, and not really a few years over twenty, which she was.

How did her life come to this?

~*~

"Clark?" Martha groaned, sleep still evident in her voice as she rubbed at her eyes.

"It's me, mom." Clark said, not facing her as he leaned against the open window of his loft in the barn.

The sun was just peaking up above the horizon, bathing the morning in soft hues of pinks, oranges and light purples as it kissed upon another day. It was always a sight to behold, looking out over the farm as these colors played around upon everything, chasing away the shadows.

It was beautiful...and yet, so very sad...so....lonely.

"Did you stay up all night, again?" Martha watched as he didn't speak just nodded his head.

She sighed and hugged her arms around herself, feeling the chill of the early morning. "What are you doing?"

Clark didn't answer for a few minutes that she thought he wasn't going to answer. "Thinking."

"About?" Martha asked tentatively, her bottom lip trembling, she already knew what about. Some of his thoughts ran through her own mind, bringing back the terrible ache of longing and wishful thinking.

"Dad..." Clark whispered, his body tense and heavy. "....Lana.....everything."

Martha quickly wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, his back was to her but he knew she was crying. "Clark, please it wasn't your fault what happened to your father. He wouldn't have blamed you...it was a very long time ago.....for him, for yourself...let it go."

"And Lana?" He asked not expecting an answer. "I tell her my secret, the one thing she wanted more then anything to know from me.....and she leaves."

Martha closed the distance between them and placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort, he was so hard under her hands it felt like trying to console a rock.

"I'm beginning to think there isn't anyone out there who understands me. Even my best friend Chloe, with all her insight, doesn't really get me."

Clark dropped his head, looking at the ball of fists his hands made. "I even managed to drive her away to Gotham City. There's no one....and I can't blame them."

He brushed passed his mom as he walked away, leaving the feel of despair he was constantly wrapped in behind so that she too felt the loneliness that seem to torture him endlessly.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked hiding the note of fear from her voice.

"I need to get started on chores." Clark whispered his answer, he didn't have to, it wasn't like it took him forever to do. With his powers-abilities he could do a week's worth of work in a day, even less if he really pushed himself. But he wanted to go slow, at a normal pace, a human pace...he wanted to be human.

"You can't keep doing this Clark, you're meant for so much more than living your life on this farm!" Martha protested, taking a few cautious steps as if any closer would drive him to run away.

"It's enough." Clark replied in a solemn voice. "I do what I can to help those around here....it's enough."

"Pulling cats from trees and putting out small trash can fires from pranks is not enough, Clark Jerome Kent!" Martha scolded, her brows set as she stared at him. "Not when you can do so much more for this world....meant to be so much more."

"And what is that? Alone?" Clark's voice was hoarse, raw with so much emotions that she could feel the slices inside him as if it was inside her own body.

Her face held pity, he didn't want it, he didn't want to see it there directed at him. Her hands wrapped around his face and he could see the wet glaze over her eyes filled with tears.

"Clark, sweety, there is someone out there for you....for all of us. It's the way God made things, you have to believe this."

He shook his head slowly, defeat wore his face down. "No, not for me....I'm not human, mom. There's no one for me."

Martha's expression twisted in fear as her son pulled away from her and headed down the steps. Her stomach was in knots and her mind wracked for a solution, anything to help her baby boy. She saw him to be this, despite his over six foot height, broad, muscular body that had very little to do with his years working on the farm and everything to do with his heritage. But to her he would always be the baby boy that found them the day the meteors crashed to earth.

"Go to the city." Martha's cry came to him, halting him in mid-step, as he turned to give her a curious look. She didn't know why she said that or even where the suggestion came from, but it felt like a push inside for her to tell him.

"Just....go clear your mind and not think so much about everything. It's going to be a beautiful day, and you haven't been in Metropolis since..."

She wanted to say since your father died, but she knew that Clark got the message. He stood there contemplating her words, his mind in the recesses of space. A few minutes passed before he just nodded his head and walked out of the barn.

Martha walked to the window to watch as Clark called Shelby along to be his travel companion. The dog trodded happily from the porch and jumped into Clark's red truck, the passenger seat as Clark got behind the wheel and lazily rolled the old truck down the long drive to head in the familiar direction of Metropolis...

~*~

Lois so didn't want to be here. She smoothed her hands, for the millionth time, down the restricting garment that people actually enjoyed showing off their bodies in. What little it covered of hers, anyway. The green, satin-smooth dress hugged every curve her natural-born body owned, until she felt completely naked. The thin material didn't help in that area, either.

Even the thick green shawl, Oliver gave with the ensemble did very little to quell the feeling of being exposed for all of the world to see.

A wolfish whistle had her turning around to Oliver as he finally stepped from his expensive tasting car like all things he owned. His eyes were soaking her up greedily, she could feel them sliding up and down as they took their fair share of her in.

"I do love the way your body fills out a dress, Miss Lane." Oliver admired, looking all the more scrumptious than he was earlier at the Planet.

There wasn't a girl alive who wouldn't give their soul to be in her shoes right now. So, why was she feeling that she would give up her place for free just to be rid of him?

Lois cocked her face in a smirk. "Too bad, it's all you're going to see me in tonight."

Oliver placed his hands over his heart in a feigned, wounded gesture. "You wound my pride, fair lady."

"Keep it up and that's not all I'll wound." Dipping her eyes down quickly to his lower region before smiling smugly at him.

"Nice to see you're still you no matter how much money I slave on you." Oliver smirked, and leaned against his car. "Can place a woman in a dress, but doesn't mean she'll be a lady."

Lois ignored his insult, her curiosity much more interested in knowing exactly how much he spent on the dress.

"How much did you pay for this?" Lois asked, smoothing her hands down the soft texture of the emerald green garment.

Oliver glared, she would ask. Any other girl would just be flattered by the words, not her. She actually wanted to know the exact price.

"Thirty-two thousand....Over, thirty-two thousand to be precise."

Lois gasped, eyes practically bugged from her eyes. She really shouldn't have been all that surprised, he had expensive taste for sure and the money to splurge, but hearing it made it all the more real for her.

"You didn't!" Lois' shock soon wore off as a new confusion and curiosity sat in. "Why?"

Oliver ran his hands through his hair, making his already tousled strands that much more in a disarray.

"You know for a reporter, you sure are clueless."

"You bas-"

He grabbed her hand before she could slap his face into next week, she slapped people for less. "Because despite what you think about me and our so-called 'not working relationship'..."

Oliver turned weary eyes to her, this 'relationship' of theirs was taking a major toll on both of them. "I care about you a lot. More then I should, probably more then you even care about me."

Lois slumped inside herself, she felt like an ass to think that he would just buy things for her because he was having sex with her and she felt like a complete ass because he was absolutely right. He probably did care a lot more about her in the emotional department then she would ever for him. Yea she cared as a friend, she would always care and worry about him, but to her, he would always just be a friend with benefits kinda thing....nothing more.

She hated being the person she was at times. _Thanks daddy, you should be really proud of the daughter you raised to be such a bitch._

She was really hating herself at that moment, seeing the look in his eyes waiting for her to deny his words away. To tell him that he was wrong and that she cared about him the way he cared for her. But she didn't say it....and the truth was she wouldn't because it wasn't true.

The look soon left and was replace by a leashed anger, just the little snip in his voice told her how hurt he was.

"I'll go get a valet to park the car." The next words were because he knew how much she didn't want to be there. "Try not to run off, for me, at least do that."

Lois nodded her head, feeling all the more like a rear-end on a donkey. "I'll be here."

Oliver gave her one last waning look as if giving her time to change her mind and confess her undying love but not seeing it come, he walked off to find the valet for his car. Lois sighed and hiccuped at the same time, she felt like she wanted to cry for both of their breaking hearts but scolded herself harshly for ever thinking about shedding a tear.

"Get a grip." She told herself, leaning one hand onto the car and trying to keep her tightly, bundled nerves from unraveling.

Lois let out a startled yelp as something pulled on the hem of her dress, she flung around to see a golden retriever with the edge of her green dress between its muzzle.

"No! Sto-" She tried to scream once the initial shock wore off but was itterrupted as her nose tingled and she let loose a string of sneezes.

She grabbed a handful of her dress and tried to yank back between sneezing. "Let go...flea-bitten mutt!"

Lois covered her nose at the feel of a particular large sneeze and looked between her fingers at the dog who still held her dress captive in its mouth.

"Great, let me guess-_Accchooooo_...." She groaned at the beast, glaring death. "I have you to thank for this, don't I?"

Shelby only answered by tugging harder until a ripping sound echoed in the night to Lois' horror.

"No! No! No!" Lois hissed, whacking the dog with her small, puffy purse, wishing it was plastic and not made from something cotton. "You ate Oliver's thirty-two thousand dollar dress!"

At that moment Clark came bounding around the corner on search for his beloved caninie who eludde his sight while he was trying to by some ice cream in the park. His lips smiled seeing his dog wasn't lost or captured by the pound but the smile slammed from his face at the scene of Shelby having some poor woman's green dress in his mouth and she beating the dog with her purse.

"Hey!" Clark shouted and sprinted to the two.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could pound Shelby on the head again. "Calm down!....Calm down!..."

"Calm down?!" Lois mimic, aggravated by the interruption. "Is this your stupid mutt who is clearly harassing me?"

Clark gave a stern look before bending down to the dog. "His name is Shelby....and he's usually more well behaved than this."

"Clearly." Lois smirked with a roll of her eyes.

"And the only one I see being harassed is my dog being pounded with your purse."

"In defense of my dress that your mutt is eating!"

He snatched her purse away as she proceeded to try and whack the dog again that wouldn't release the dress from his mouth. She glared down at him, but the pin of his blues held her in place, 'Don't move', what they said and oddly enough she found herself reluctantly obeying. She glared back down at him piercing him with her own hazels, but didn't fuss anymore as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Clark turned his head to his dog and patted him on the head between his ears. "Shelby..."

Lois made a rude noise and twisted her face away as she muttered under her breath. "So looks like a Shelby."

Clark ignored her words as he continued to speak gently to his dog. "Let go of the _nice _lady's dress....now."

Shelby whined as he looked from Lois heart-brokenly and back to his owner, the fabric falling limply and wet from his mouth.

"Goodboy Shelbs!" Clark praised rubbing the dog's head wildly with affection.

"Goodboy?!" Lois mocked with disgust, the piece of her torn dress in hand. "Do you not see the damn massive hole in my dress?"

Clark raised his brow at the exaggeration and language and raised up to his full height, towering over the beautiful chocolate-hair brunette, if it wasn't for her brashness.

Lois caught herself gulping as she starred up at him, intimidation was a new feeling and already she was hating it and quickly slid back to what she knew best being pissed. Which she found was also difficult to do when his blue eyes were sizing her up curiously.

"Well?" She snapped, waiting for a reply. Her voice not as harsh as she wanted it to be.

"Well..." He mimicked brows pinched together. "I see the hole, yes."

Lois gave him a, 'you've got to be kidding me?', look and squeezed her fingers together to keep from attacking. "This is not happening!"

She paced back and forth in front of him, ranting wildly at the ruin dress that could buy her a brand new house and car.

"Shit!...Shit!....Shit!" She stopped to glare at the dog then to it's owner, who she finally noticed was deck out in a red-plaid shirt and blue denim, before she continued her pacing. "Damn farmer John's dog eats Oliver's thirty-two thousand dollar dress. Could this night get any better?"

Clark caught her about the shoulder, bringing her to a halt to face him and placed a finger to her lips to her utter shock. Electric shot through her and she could see a flicker cross his face that he felt it too before the look was gone. She wasn't sure if the current sizzling through her was from the shock that he had the nerve to touch her or....something else.

"Please, no more." Clark insisted about her bad-language and removed his finger at the slight, cautious nod she gave him.

"I can fix it, if you let me."

Lois screwed her brows into a look of disbelief. "How? Oh, I'm sure milking cows and plucking corn gives such pocket change as thirty grand!"

"Stereo-type, much?" He smirked, trying not to let her get under his skin but it was hard and oddly different then what he was use to. It was....interesting.

"If the plaid-shirt fits." Lois retorted, beaming a fake smile that caught his breath in his throat and had him wonder how much a real one would affect him.

Clark cocked his brow, the corner of his lip threatened to pull into a full blown grin. "There's a thing to be said about a farmer..."

"What, they smell like cow sh-crap?" Lois changed her words at the last second, and it confused her why she felt the need to.

"They're good with their hands." Clark really did then give her his famous, charming grin, revealing pearly, even whites.

Lois gulped loudly, a spike shot through her heartbeats and unbeknownst to her, the reason why his lips smiled wider.

"May I?" He asked and gestured to the hem of her dark green dress.

She was speechless, and afraid her own voice would embarrass her if she tried to talk. So, she just nodded, her head and face followed down as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Lois caught a moan, the skin from his hands unintentionally brushed against her thigh as he 'repaired' what damage was done. She would have protested vehemently hearing the additional sounds of tares being made, but she was too caught up by the man too close to not be intimate.

She was in a trance and if a nuclear bomb would have dropped a few feet away, it would have done nothing to break her from the moment. Lois felt her body sway, as a spell of lightheadedness crept over her mind. It threw her balance and she found herself reaching out and grabbing his head for support. Her fingers sunk deep into his thick, silky strands as she tried to regain her footing.

They both froze as sparks seem to jump from his body to hers, hers to his, she didn't know where it started. She just knew it was there and touching only amplified what was between them. His ice blues looked up and caught her hazels until she felt she was fighting against ocean waves. That's all it took before her body seem to react by going weak and her traitorous knees buckled to bring her harshly to the ground.

Before she could fall Clark was up on his feet, impossibly fast, and his arms latched around her wasit in a hold that seem to have belonged there like a missing piece to a puzzle. Lois was afraid to remove her buried face in his chest as her heart thrashed out of control. Her throat felt tight and dry and there was a pounding in her ears, against her face ,that she realized was his heart matching the out of control pace of her own.

"Are you ok?" His husky voice breathed into her ear and felt the shiver that broke through her body.

Lois felt her eyes fluttered close as she savored the sound resonating through her like an aftershock from pleasure. She couldn't speak, he totally robbed her of her voice and she felt pathetic, but it wasn't enough to want to leave his arms any time soon.

Her lack of speech only serve to worry him more, especially since he could tell she was a very verbal person. He slid his hand up and down her back, smooth his palm over the ripples of her spine and if she could have died right then, there would be a huge smile on her face. Death didn't greet her, but she felt the fear all the same that a stranger could provoke such feelings from her like none other could.

Not even Oliver who she have known for over five years of intimate friendship with, never brought out such intense feelings.

"Miss..."

"Lois." She supplied, muffled through his shirt. He smelled like heat, outdoors and a scent purely male...purely him.

"Lois." His voice testing the name softly from between his lips that brought out another nice shiver through her. The scent of peaches, a designer perfume, satin sheets and everything feminie wafted against his nose.

"Lo." She insited, there was a plead he caught in her voice that begged for him to say it.

His fingers traced the back of her neck through the tight coils of her chocolate curls. He didn't know what he was doing, he just knew he had to comply not only for her but his sanity as well...just for the need of it.

He slipped his tongue out to lick his dry lips. "Lo."

She melted, like hot wax next to a flame, his voice there, saying her nickname with that....something.....she was longing for.

From a complete stranger!

Lois snatched away from him quickly, her eyes felt wet and she prayed to God she wasn't crying, making a fool of herself. Which was too late, acting like some helpless, weak, pathetic thing in front of some strange man. What was wrong with her?!

The silence stretched as he watched her, blue eyes taking in her slightly bowed head, a few strands of curls obscuring her face. She blew out forceful air and lifted her head boldly as if dismissing what happened a few minutes ago.

Her mouth opened to speak and they wound up saying the same thing at the same time. "I'm sorry."

They gave each other small, embarrassing smiles realizing they spoke in sync and chuckled softly, eyes averting from each other.

Clark stuck out his hand toward her. "Clark Kent."

Lois looked from the hand to its owner and before she knew it, and against what her mind was yelling at her not to do. She found her hand slipping into his, the shock bouncing between them again which made her quickly pull away.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Lane, about my dog. He really is a good boy." He insisted, giving her that boyish look that fitted somehow with his masculine, toned body as he patted his dog sitting next to his heels.

Lois took in a deep breath, she was going against her much better judgement not to snip out a snarky reply, which seem to not be something she was forced to do, but around him it was almost enjoyable...almost playful-banter-like.

_Yea, there is really something wrong with me. _

"I would have to agree if not for the mauling of my dress and the sneezes." In that moment a sneeze ripped from her mouth and she gave a pointed look to the dog. "Mainly, though, the sneezes."

Clark gave a chuckle, one that was true, not something a guy did around her because she made him nervous. His was real and it made a genuine smile spread over her lips and he was right. He was afraid to see a real smile from her because he was afraid he died and ended up in heaven at that second.

He shook his head to clear away enough of the thick fog his mind was in as he cleared his dry throat. "Does it really cost that much, the dress?"

Lois nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "My 'friend' wanted to impress at the Charity tonight. Money is not an issue for him, though, I could care-less if he got me something from a thrift store."

Clark looked almost disappointed, he felt it, at the mention of a friend coming from her mouth. He would have to be crazy to think someone as beautiful as her would be alone or interested in him. He was just a small-town guy after all. Shat could he give to someone like her? When she already had a 'friend' lavishing her with exquisite taste in gifts.

And why was he so suddenly interested in trying to be with someone after there seemed to be nothing left of his heart once Lana was through with it?

"Even then, I don't think anyone would be looking at the dress." Clark whispered and found his hand had a mind of its own as it dared to reach out and slip a strand behind her ear.

Lois gasped not only at the fact that he was bold to have made such a move and she let him without making a stump of his hand but that she felt like the bell of the ball from the complement he gave her. Tons of men have called her beautiful many times before, but from him, she just didn't hear it....she felt it....she believed it.

A faint blush stole over her cheeks and Clark thought she looked even more breath taking with the color on her creamy skin. He wanted to touch her more, feel the friction of her skin rubbing against his but he didn't dare to push his luck with this outspoken girl with the rough edges, needing to be smoothed out.

Why did he think he was the guy for such a challenge?

"So, this charity is sponsored by the place you guys work at?" Clark didn't mean to pry he just found her generally interesting.

Lois raised her brow at his nosiness. "No, my 'friend' is CEO for the company and I'm just a 'date' for the event."

"And you work?"

"The Daily Planet." Why was she giving out information so easily to this guy? Just because he made her 'feel'....maybe that was just it, he made her 'feel'.

"You're a reporter? Thee Lois Lane?" He looked like he ran across a famous actress, though, she had bragging rights, she had a couple Pulitzers under her belt.

"Guilty as charged."

"I've read a lot of your work, it seems like you really care for the people you take cases for."

Lois could read the lines easily between his tone. "I know I can come across as stuck-up at times, but it isn't all about getting the front page story for me. Someone needs to fight for justice in this city and I don't see anyone else volunteering for the job."

"You're right...Someone needs to." His face in heavy thought as he considered her words and then lifted hooded eyes that took in every inch of her, from her face to emerald green heels that matched her dress.

And thinking how wrong the color looked on her....something sky blue...or yellow. He shivered, how incredible she would appear in a clinging red dress?

"What?" Lois asked self-consciously, she never was, but he was bringing things out of her so easily that it was frightening.

His scrutinizing eyes continued to study her, as if trying to find something on her. She looked down at the hem of the dress, the little tears he created gave the dress a choppy look. The sharp edges that looked like something a pixie would wear, it made the dress even more elusive. Yet, she could see nothing that made his eyes roam up and down her as if to find a hidden object there.

Seriously making her wish that he wasn't a pervert, because it would be just her luck a guy she actually, kinda, sorta started to like turned out to be a creep. Well, it wouldn't be the first time, she sighed to herself, inwardly.

"What?" She asked again, this time defensively.

"Somethings missing." He replied quickly to ease her fear and could see her relax some. "Hold on I'll be right back..."

"Wait. Wh-" Before she could stop him he sprinted to the corner of the street, turning down the road out of view and without her knowing it, super-speeding off.

Lois slumped her shoulders a puzzled look on her face and she looked down at the dog to eye it as if he knew what his owner was up to.

"You wouldn't know, would you?" Lois asked and groaned at herself for talking to things that couldn't talk back. This night was definitely becoming more then what she was expecting and it wasn't in the slightest a bad thing either.

Shelby turned his head in the direction his master disappeared to as Clark came walking back from the corner and stopped in front of them. His large hand clasped close as he held it out in front of her. Slowly to steepen Lois' curiosity, he peeled his fingers back to reveal a single White Lily laying in his palm.

Lois could hear it, a loud crack resounding inside of her as something shattered and her heart seem to swell and the closest she ever came to crying held back as a wet glaze over her vibrant green hazels. She couldn't speak a word of thanks, she was too choked up, in fact she thought at that moment she forgotten how to even talk.

He leaned toward her his large, strong fingers, so gentle as he paced the flower above her ear in the ringlet of curls flowing freely around her shoulders.

"There." He sounded like a painter putting the finishing touch onto a picture. "Wow....you really are breath taking."

Just when she thought she could perform one coherent word he went and said something like that to ruin it all for her again and she couldn't stop the damn betrayal of heat from flamming on her tinted cheeks as she looked away.

"I was going to buy a rose, but this caught my intention instead and I couldn't pass it up." He explained with a sheepish shrug. "They kind of remind me of you, all sharp edges but so very beautiful."

He sounded like a guy she was on a blind date with, he knew it, but he couldn't stop himself. He was just so taken over and blown away by her. In just a few moments he experienced every vivid emotion one could. Anger for practically beating his dog, annoyance with her brash words to marveling her for the person she was.

It was all just so intoxicating, compared to his usual brooding life.

"I hope you don't mind the choice."

"No, I don't." Lois whispered awed by the sentiment and the irony of a Stranger picking out her favorite flower. "Not at all."

She reached up to softly touch, trace the delicate petals in her hair as her bottom lip trembled with the explosion of emotions going on inside. The ice around her heart was melting and she could actually feel it crumble away.

A single tear slid from her eye, a clear crystal that sparkled with the dazzel of street lights. It didn't get far down her cheek as Clark smoothed it away with his thumb and Lois felt herself leaning into his touch, eyes closed.

"Thank you."

A sharp pain rocked through them, they grabbed their heads in an effort to stop what was happening, but it was slicing inside where no touch could soothe. Crippling them as they fell to their knees in agony at the images burning through their minds...

* * *

_"Stop!"_

_Out of nowhere, Dawson rushed his future, mutated-self, catching him off-guard and unbalanced as he impacted against himself. The force rocking them both from their feet unable to stop the momentum as they both went up and over the steel rail. Quicker then he thought he could possible go in his condition, Clark made it between the bottom rail in time to catch Dawson's hand._

_"I got you!" Clark grunted, pain shocked through his body, his arm twisting in agony to pull every bit of strength he had left to hold onto the doctor._

_"Hold on!" He gritted through his teeth as sweat poured from every pore in his body, making his fingers slippery and the hold on the doctor a challenge._

_"Let me go!" Dawson groaned, gasping for air through the spasm of pain as he was literally being pulled in two._

_On his leg hanging on for dear life was the bastard he was trying to get rid of, claw deep in his calf. The very life pouring from him as a river of blood spilled from his leg down to the hissing, thrashing monster determine to stay alive. Or take someone with him._

_Lois quickly leaped next to Clark's side, grabbing a hold of the man who would kill her not too far into the distant future, and the two hundred pound beast hanging from his leg was proof of the path he'd once chosen. Yet, Lois could see that deep inside past the corruption of Lex Luther, Dawson was a good man who fell into greed, with a little help. He helped her daughter when he could have selfishly thought of himself and just now, risked his own life to save someone else._

_"Give me your other hand!" Lois yelled at him, commanding him to see reason._

_Dawson shook his head, face paling with the loss of blood. "You should more then anyone want to see me dead."_

_"I want that bastard dead that's on your leg." Lois groaned, body tense as she tried to help Clark keep him from falling to the waiting boiling vat beneath them. "You more then proved you're not a monster."_

_"But that is me." Dawson looked up at them with a solemn face as if there was no redemption for him at all._

_"It doesn't have to be. Everyone has a choice!" Clark demanded his eyes glancing toward Lois' wet eyes hoping she believed his words as much as Dawson should. "Our destinies aren't set in stone. We decided how everything ends."_

_Lois nodded slowly as he stared hard eyes upon her, not really sure what she was agreeing too but also felt the need to believe them too as her world was coming down around her to be swept from under her feet._

_"You know how the story ends and you don't have to make the same mistake." Lois urged as she could feel the man slipping inch by inch._

_"Don't you see?" Dawson said, his voice far away and his eyes not quite seeing them but looking off into the recesses of his mind. "That's exactly what I"m doing....not making the same mistake."_

_"NOOOooo!" Clark screamed as Dawson yanked from both their grips, his hand reaching out helplessly toward the fallen as both man and beast became engulfed by the molten iron in the massive vat beneath them. Limbs thrashing wildly from one mutated beast as he tried to escape the fiery bath with no success._

_Lois surrounded Erica in her arms instantly, pressing her small face into her chest so she wouldn't see the terrible sight as Erica pressed small hands to her ears to suppress the shrill cries of death that would haunt every nightmare. Soon bodies and sound were submerged under the unforgiven molten ore that burned through flesh and bone until there was nothing left but a haunting memory of what once was..._

* * *

_Redux: one week ago..._

_Lois jolted to, she felt like screaming, it was caught in her throat and one moment she knew the reason and the next it eluded her. The shot she took with the crumbled paper bounced off the picture on the desk in front of her._

_"Shoot!" Lois scrambled to upright the fallen picture, pushing away the crazy feeling seconds ago to the back of her mind. But it seemed hard to knock the feelings of Deja Vu._

_What the hell was going on?_

_Frame in hand, she turned it around to study the three figures smiling back at her, herself being the one in the middle wrapped between the two most important people in her life. They were being silly in the photo like they could ever really be serious when they were ever together._

_Lois smiled involuntary, Chloe was on her left side, arm around her shoulder and in front of her as they locked around her neck. Clark stood on her right side, his arms around her waist as he prodded to tease how much taller he was then her by placing his chin on top her head._

_"Farmboy." She spoke one of his nicks she teased him with, an affectionate smile on her lips. _

_The smile slipping away as she looked at the time on her watch and gave out another irritating huff for the umpteenth time while her hand drummed out a thinning-patience-tune on top of her double-joined desk. She soon found her mind distracted and her body swiveling around as someone pushed her chair to face them._

_"Hello, beautiful." _

_Lois cocked her brow playfully at the blond, spiky-hiared, multi-billionaire sitting on the ege of her desk. Her ex, Green Arrow and good friend....all in one package._

_"Hello, gorgeous." Lois quirked back, bitting on the edge of her pencil before tapping a beat with it on her desk._

_"What no flowers?" She gave a fake disappointed look and smiled teasingly._

_Oliver snapped his finger as if the thought just came to him. "See, I knew there was something I forgot to get...after my long hiatus...on my way back..."_

_"Welcome back, Ollie." Lois finally gave the greeting he was waiting for. "How was the trip?"_

_"Eh, business, I'll save you the gory details." Oliver said picking up the picture Lois was starring at a few moments ago._

_"Things were quiet in the green leather department." Lois hinted at as she turned to her computer screen to work on a story._

_Oliver placed back the photo of his three friends to watch her. "Lucky for me, I had a friend covering."_

_"Of which I'm still waiting for a scoop on." Lois peeked up at him from under a cocked brow._

_"You know my lips are sealed, Lois, when he's ready he'll come for you." Oliver threw his own hint, more meaning then one, back at her._

_"Sworn superhero oath? No telling each other's secrets?"_

_"Something like that..."He said, not going to reveal more and Lois knew and wouldn't press anyway. "But, hey, you're still here?"_

_"Waiting on a ride." Lois huffed, throwing her loose curls over one shoulder._

_"How about I give you a lift." Oliver offered, laying on the charming grin, though, he knew it wouldn't work. "I want to speak to you about something, anyway."_

_"That would be?" _

_"How bout we discuss this on the ride to Smallville?"_

_"How'd you know I was going there?" _

_"Where else would you be with Chloe now in Gotham?" Oliver tapped his lip in playful thought. "In fact I think you were still over there more even with Chloe being here."_

_Lois playfully whacked his arm and rolled her eyes. "What can I say no one is immune to Mrs. K home cooking."_

_"Good, I'm glad its that, then, I won't feel stupid when I ask." Oliver left it at that and Lois felt obligated to say:_

_"Ask what?"_

_"Us? Another chance?" Oliver's face serious and hopeful that she would say yes._

_Lois let out a sigh, her face in regret, that ship set and sailed long time ago without any hopes of ever returning. And she hated that he still harbored deep feelings for her and she couldn't return the same back. He was a good guy, her friend, but that's all he would ever be._

_"No spin around that wheel-house again. Sorry, Ollie."_

_"You sure, its just the cooking that keeps you going back there?"_

_Lois nibbled on her lip, a talk between them flashing in mind. "I think you know the answer to that."_

_Oliver sighed, but nodded his understanding and showing he harbored no hard-feelings since the lucky bastard who was the one who really held her heart was a very good friend of his. He couldn't hate, envy like hell--yea, but didn't begrudge._

_"Still want that lift, anyway?" And quickly added at her raised brow. "I promise to be on my best behavior."_

_Lois laughed and shook her head. "As tempting as it is. Nah, I think I'll pass."_

_"Suit yourself." Oliver shrugged and chucked her gently under the chin before leaving._

_Lois watched him go before her eyes fell back to her watch, fifteen seconds didn't even go by before she was just ready to call a cab and go to her own home. When Jimmy showed up with a bright smile and carrying his trusty camera that never left his grasp._

_"Surprised to see you still here." Jimmy said, stopping next to Clark's desk to lean on it. "I would've thought with the end of your shift you'd be more then ready to get away from Tess."_

_"Yea, legs can only move so fast without wheels, Jimbo." Lois went to take a sip from her coffee mug to find it empty and sighed._

_"Car's in the shop?"_

_Lois nodded, clanking the mug back down on her desk with a huff as her eyes strayed to the time on her watch, again._

_"Well, I'm not doing anyting....you need a ride?"_

_Lois' face brightened up as she supplied the destination, grabbing purse and jacket from her chair. "Smallville."_

_"Um, ok." Jimmy said not too sure about driving that far, but perked up as he thought of something. "Gives me a chance to try out my new, GPS, I bet I can find a short-cut."_

_"Whatever, Jimmy, just get me there in one piece." Lois smirked as they boarded the empty elevators._

* * *

**A/N:**The 2nd part later tonight. Enjoy this one and please review!!! Thanx!!!


	32. Chapter 31 Continued, Part 2

**Chapter 31 Continued, Part 2... **

**Read! Enjoy! Review! Thanks!**

* * *

_A metal door leading to an alley from Smallville's own little Coffee Shop, The Talon, banged opened. Two full trash bags followed by a woman with short, flaming-red hair, stepped out onto the stoned alley way. Head tilted to her shoulder to hold her cell phone in place as she gave a small grunt to hoist the black bags into the fading green dumpster._

_"Johnathan I'm fine." She slapped her hands together, wiping away the feel of dirt on them. "You're wife is more than capable to hold down the fort for one day."_

_Martha let out a wide smile at the endearing words he was saying but jumped with fright and spun around as a soda can skited across the stones. _

_"Yea, I'm still here just heard a noise..." Her heart thumping harshly as her warry eyes scanned the empty corner where three silver trash cans stood. ".....never-mind, and stop worrying about me. A farmers wife is use to hard work, remember?"_

_She chuckled into the phone hearing his reply and let loose a grin like a woman who'd been happily married for years at his endearing words._

_"I love you too, hunny."_

_Martha bemusedly shook her head as she closed the cell phone shut, about to walk away when a cat's 'meow' caught her attention. Before she knew it her steps were taking her closer to the silver trash cans and couldn't help the feeling of Deja Vu from sweeping over her. Feet moving cautiously as she neared the garbage bins and nearly jumped out of her skin as a cat leapt from behind them and skited off down the alley._

_The red-haired woman placed her hand over her pounding heart and sighed with relief that it was just a cat and feeling stupid that there could be something else that would go 'meow' other than a furry feline. _

_"You're age is starting to get to you, Martha." She spoke to herself and chuckled, but found herself starring at the empty spot by the cans as if expecting something to be there. _

_Or to be precise, someone._

_Martha shook her head to dismiss such wild thoughts as her feet were reluctant to move away like she would miss the person to arrive any moment. But, it remained empty just a crooked, stone ground and three rustic, sliver trash cans starring back. No one showed or came like she thought would happen, no one found hidden scared behind the cans._

_Except a persistent, four-legged creature that reappeared with a full whail of a meow. _

_Martha cocked her brow, and twisted her lips as she looked down at the begging calico cat rubbing and now purring for some attention against her legs._

_"Ok, come a long." Martha insisted, talking to the animal like a child. "I guess you'll just have to due for a cup of warm, famous Kent's hot chocolate."_

_"Meow!"_

_"Excuse me, saucer of hot chocolate." Martha corrected and smiled a silly smile to herself._

_Clark trodded down the steps, the waft of food sizzling on the stove hitting him full force as he entered into the kitchen. A puzzled expression on his face and his lips quirked at his mom slaving over the stove in the late afternoon cooking up big batches of food when it was just the two of them with his dad away on his Senatorial duties. Though, he did seem to have a bottomless pit for a stomach at times._

_He smiled widely as he approached her, blue jeans hugging toned legs as his wide, muscular chest stood bare for the world to see._

_"Afternoon, mom." Clark greeted his mom, towering over her and leaned over to place a kiss to her soft cheek. "Kinda late to be cooking breakfast, isn't it?"_

_Martha raised a brow playfully as she watched him lean his hip against the counter, stealing a piece of food from the stacks on the plate._

_"Well, Clark, I don't know what came over me." She shrugged turning to settle more onto the plate. "I just had this strange desire to make blue-berry pancakes, and lots."_

_Clark laughed and popped a slice into his mouth, his eyes went to the kitchen table. "I was expecting you to say we had company....at least Lois to be here."_

_"What?" Martha asked curiously seeing his eyes go wide and choke on the pancake in his suddenly dry mouth. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you ok?"_

_"I'm dead!" Clark groaned out, wipping his hand down his face as he snatched his plaid shirt from the table where he threw it earlier. "I totally forgot to pick-"_

_He instantly stopped speaking as a blast reached his ears, it was loud, an explosion with a consuming fire ragging in the aftermath. Voices cried for helped and coughed out at the thick fumes that were bound to come from the fire._

_Martha knew that look on his face and wasn't at all surprised to see him standing still as a statue one minute and and the next, nothing but a blur of color as he super-sped, the kitchen door slapping against the house with his fast departure._

* * *

_Lois huffed her bangs from her face in aggitation, she wanted blood, her fingers were itching to wrap around and strangle one Jimmy Olsen as he faught with his GPS' attitude for the route to the Kent's farm._

_"Seriously?!" Lois snapped, turning in the passenger seat to glare at him. __"How do you manage to get lost with a GPS? And how do you miss a road with cornfields on every side in the corn capital of the world?"_

_Jimmy looked repetant and a bit fearful as he shrugged sheepishly, a timid smile on his lips. "It said this was a quicker way, Lois."_

_Lois' eyes cut at him. "It's a machine! A stupid one at that."_

_"Lois, it was a gift." Jimmy plead and gulped at the hand pointed to him, palm facing up._

_He hesitantly placed his gift into her hand and watched as she gave him a wide, evil, Lane grin; one that said she wasn't up to anything good. His face dropped and he let out a little whimper as she tossed the GPS out of her down window and wiped her hands together. The boxed device tumbling and bouncing behind them as he watched from his rear-view mirror._

_"Now what does it say?" Lois rehtorically asked, in a pointed manner._

_"I don't kno-"_

_"Exactly!" Lois puffed out, throwing herself back into the seat and folded her arms tightly._

_Jimmy scrunched his face up in confusion, not seeing her point. Yea, the ride took longer then expected for a 'shortcut', turning the hour and a half ride to nearly over two hours. But, he thought he at least was doing a good favor by dropping her off to the Kent's while her car was being repaired on in the shop._

_"Are you, ok?" He asked with genuine curiosity._

_Lois slitted her eyes at him like the answer should have been obvious and shook her head as she looked away and starred out her window._

_"Should have taken up Oliver's offer for a ride back." Lois grumbled under her breath and rubbed at her temples at the oncoming of a headache._

_"How could he forget to pick me up? It's not like I asked for a freakin kidney or something!"_

_Jimmy ripped a knowing smile as he gave a quick glance her way. "Oh, I see now. Clark, no show, as usual?"_

_"Jimbo, I swear if you don't want to end up buried under a cornfield, you'll wipe that stupid smile off your face."_

_He did just that, but it was hidden, trying to burst free as the corners of his mouth twitched._

_"He was just probably held up, you know." She shrugged nonchalantly, her face trying not to show how upset she was. "The cows and chickens needed to be broken up, turf fight and all that jazz."_

_She blew her honey bangs from her eyes. "I could care less."_

_Jimmy almost slipped a laugh and covered it with a harsh cough and a nod of his head. "Of Course...things like that happens a lot and precisely...Why should you care?"_

_Lois narrowed her eyes and he could feel her heated gaze on him. "What are you trying to imply?"_

_"Me? Nothing!" He denied quickly._

_"You are too!" Lois retorted and turned, full body facing toward him. "You're trying to say I'm hiding that I'm actually really upset he wasn't there to pick me up. Aren't you?"_

_"Lois, you're the one who said it." Jimmy pointed out._

_Her jaw snapped closed, mind burning fuses as she tried to quickly think of a comeback but only succeeded in looking like a fish out of water as her mouth gaped open and close repeatedly. This time he couldn't help the chuckles escaping his mouth at her expense._

_Lois was about to let him have the full brunt of her flare when Jimmy nearly lost control of his car to hurdle out of the way of zooming firetrucks, and ambulances tearing down the road._

_Their heads followed the hurrying vehicles and Jimmy snapped to at the smacks on his arms and Lois' ordering voice shouting in his ear._

_"What are you waiting for? Follow them!" Lois grabbed his camera from the back seat and threw her seat belt on as Jimmy flew the car into an illegal K-turn and sped off after the dot of rescue vehicles in the distance._

* * *

_Clark came to a halt in front of the town's old Steel Mill factory, it'd been one of Smallville's main industry, supplying the area with all kinds of metal goods. Now it was in flames, nothing but a reminder of what use to be a great local business. _

_His eyes instinctively went into x-ray vision mode to scan the building for any survivors or those who might be injured. Suddenly another blast sprung from the already small inferno, ripping quakes through the ground and sending out a shock wave of air polluted with fine particles of green meteorite that knocked Clark off his feet and threw him a few yards away into the ground. _

_He convulsed as the the fine dust of Kryptonite entered his lungs, stealing away his breath as he gasped and gripped his throat in an effort to drag in air to his deprived lungs. Clark could hear the fire roaring like a wild thunder-storm and through it the wail of sirens as squad cars, ambulance and firetrucks arrived to contain the inferno and help anyone caught in this freak violence._

* * *

_Red and blue lights lit the area like a sparkling Christmas tree in the middle of summer as Lois and Jimmy stepped out of the car, standing by the open doors as they surveyed the chaotic scene. Firefighters raced to drag the heavy, endless rolls of hose from the trucks and turn the water on full blast to drown out the terrible flames. Police kept back bystanders and curious onlookers as they blocked off the area with bright-yellow restriction tape as paramedics helped unfortunate workers caught in the smoke of the flames but none, luckily, were seriously hurt._

_"Whoa." Jimmy gaped, looking at the craziness around them._

_"Heads up, Jimmy." Lois said and tossed his camera to him, his fingers latching onto it from the air. "See what pics you can get from this. It could be a good enough story worth printing."_

_Jimmy nodded and disappeared off into the crowd of the curious to make his way closer to the action. A couple paramedics wheeling a smoke-exhausted worker away caught Lois' attention as his rants became louder with his closeness to the ambulance parked a few feet from Jimmy's car._

_"Monster!" The crazed-worker shouted, gesturing his hands wildly. "I'm telling you what I saw-what half of us saw in there!"_

_The paramedics gave each other knowing looks, with their line of work, they were bound to run into a few crazies everyday or so. One paramedic patted his shoulder to calm him as they manuvered him to the back of the ambulance. Doors open and ready to take up their occupant in the huge, hollow space equipped with everything needed to keep a person alive until they reached the hospital._

_"Just calm down. You'll be at the hospital soon."_

_The man shook his head, struggling to take off the restraints crossed over his body. "You don't understand...He...It..is in there!"_

_They just nodded thier heads absently not paying him much attention as Lois came forth to the three._

_"Whoa, ma'am, this area is restricted. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." His partner said, holding up his hands as he noticed Lois step closer to the ranting worker to hear what he had to say._

_"Lois Lane, Daily Planet." Lois said, pulling out her reporter I.D. and flashed it to the paramedics._

_"Look, he's pretty banged-up and he's suffering from smoke-inhail-"_

_Lois raised her hand to stop his medical jargon before he decided to give a full physical account. "It won't take long, I just want to know what's going on?"_

_Before either could protest, the man on the gurney grabbed a hold of Lois' hand holding a small note pad and locked his frighten gaze upon her._

_"I'll tell ya what's going on. There's a freak of nature in there causing God knows what kind of destruction!" He sputtered out, eyes mad with fear._

_"What are you talking about?" Lois questioned, his words not making any sense._

_"That's just it, he's too much in shock to understand what he's saying." A paramedic intervened, agitated that they were being held up from their job._

_The hurt worker ignored the paramedic's words and tugged her hand pulling the attention back to him. "A man-a doctor, I think, is in there, he fought it. It...It was weird..."_

_Lois furrowed her brows as the man looked like he was searching for the right words to explain what his mind couldn't seem to comprehend._

_"...They where flashing in and out of view...like disappearing and then reappearing! One minute they were fully there, the next, see-through!"_

_Lois this time cocked her brow to the paramedics before looking back to the disturbed man and patting his hand before gently pulling her captive one away. With a shrug of their shoulders, the parametics took it as a cue that she was done and pushed the man into the back of the ambulance. _

_She watched only until the amublance doors were closed and then hitched the strap to her purse higher on her shoulder before setting off in search of a worker whose brain cells were firing on all cylinders. Workers sat in a row, blankets over their shoulders, some wearing oxygen masks as others sat in a daze covered with smudges of black soot and coughing to clear the smoke from their battered lungs._

_"Excuse me, Lois Lane, The Daily Planet." Lois addressed herself, crouching in front of the nearest worker who seem to be more with it then his fellow co-workers._

_"What happened in there? Was there some kind of chemical spill or leak?"_

_The guy she spoke to shook his head. "Lady, you wouldn't believe me if I told ya."_

_"It was a freakin seven-foot Lizard!" Another man next to him spat out, looking almost disgusted. "Chemical spill my ass, what the authorities are trying to say happen. We know what we saw, there's too many of us who witnessed it to be refuted._

_Lois studied the men seriously, they weren't nervous about covering something up if this was some inside mistake with chemicals. They looked shocked and confused at what they seen, like they weren't trying to believe it, even though the seen it with their own eyes. It was Smallville after all, WeirdsVille capital of the world and she couldn't deny that she too had seen her fair share of the abnormal in this quaint, not so average little town._

_"I talked to a fellow worker, he said there was a guy- a doctor that was fighting this thing?" Lois asked, head tilted as she kept an open mind, she was too use to dealing with craziness by now._

_"Yea it was a doctor or scientist alright. He wore those long white, lab coats, all cleaned-up and fresh looking like those quakes usually are."_

_Lois nodded, jotting a few things down, her eyes averted as she asked her next question. "Your friend said that it was wierd..."_

_"What isn't weird about a seven-foot lizard being around?" Another worker spoke up and Lois had to nod her head in agreement._

_"He said that the two were going in and out of focus?" Lois cautiously asked not trying to sound judgemental, just stating what she was told._

_The main person she was talking to sighed harshly and slowly shook his head. "We're not crazy, Miss, We know what we say. We can't explain it much, but it's what we saw."_

_"The doctor fought that monster and into the boiling vat they fell." Another guy spoke, a tremble in his body he couldn't seem to stop. "The worst screams anyone could imagine. Something straight from a nightmare!"_

_She nodded slowly, not knowing what to think about it all._

_"Thanks for the scope, gentleman." Lois said and pushed up to her feet to find Jimmy. _

_Looked like another case of Meteor-Freaks, and a good-hero-doctor; trying to undo his mistake?-- Not unusual in this town except maybe the flashing in and out of view part. What the hell was up with that?_

_Lois nibbled on the edge of her pencil as she study the few notes she jotted down, when a slight flash of light caught her peripheral. Hand over her eyes, she spoted where the flash of light was coming from. In the distance the sun light was reflecting off of something small and square amongst the dried-yellow grass of the field._

_"Now, what?" Lois asked herself as curiosty won over and she found herself leaving the scene of action behind as she went toward it._

_No more than a few yards away, Lois broke out in a sprint as best she could in her heels at the sight of someone lying unconscious on the ground. Her black heels sunk into the soft dirt and dried grass as she tried to run, but she wouldn't slow not even in the fear of a broken ankle after recognizing the person not moving._

_"Clark!" Lois screamed throwing off purse and dropping down notepad and pencil without a care to the ground._

_She fell in a rush to her knees next to his still body, her hands immediately shaking his chest to bring a response that didn't come. Fingers went to his neck for a pulse and she went frantic that she couldn't detect one and he wasn't breathing! His chest was flat, no normal rise and fall like it should have been doing._

_"Damn it, Clark! Don't you dare do this to me!" Lois demanded fighting off tears that wasn't going to help as she placed one hand on his head and the other under his chin to tilt his head back._

_Lois closed her eyes in frustration as she tried to remember the number count for CPR. Shaking her head, she leaned her face over his, sealing her mouth to his lips and blew in hard, one breath until his chest rose. Then, making a single fist with both her hands together, she placed it over his chest and repeatedly pushed down as hard as she could..._

~*~

_It was white again, bland, just void of color. And the wind that whipped in a frenzy against his body was there as well. _

_But he didn't care, because she was there with him._

_"Lois!" Clark clutched the brunette to his chest as their bodies fell through time....the eminent ending was finally near._

_Lois wipped her face againt his shirt, her heart ripping in two. "I hated it...I was such a bitch! To you, to Ollie!"_

_Clark could still remember the future they plunged from for some reason...something happened to make the deal he made with his father void._

_"That could never be you Lois....you're better then you think you are."_

_"But this time....it's for real isn't it?" Lois' voice quivered with fear of where their permanent future laid._

_"I won't remember you like I do now...that you're different....that I love you?"_

_Clark's chest twisted, his heart in a vice as his head slowly shook at her words. The pads of his fingers traced her trembling lips, they weren't going to realized how much they really cared for each other. They were going back to just being Lois and Clark...friends....at least, though, they had that._

_"We'll know each other...that won't change." _

_Her hazels looked up to meet his, vulnerable and wide open, only he would ever see that side of her. "Will you tell me?"_

_He knew what she was talking about, would he tell her about who he really was and he didn't have an answer. Things will be back to normal, there won't be a reason to let her in on the fact that he wasn't human, that he could bench press a car if he wanted to. He'd keep his mouth shut because it was the right thing to do to keep her safe._

_Clark's head moved slowly, side-to-side. "I don't know."_

_A tear slid down her cheek and she nodded softy, eyes studying his shirt. "I understand..."_

_"Lois..."_

_She cupped her hands around his face, his voice sounded so broken, to see the truth blazing in her eyes. "No really. I understand, Smallville."_

_Clark felt like tearing the world apart to keep what they had found in eachother. "I love you."_

_"Always." Lois whispered, her eyes closed as his lips met hers for the last time._

_The light, flashing, blinding, swallowing them whole as they fell to their final destination..._

_~*~_

"Thirteen....Fourteen...Fifteen..." Lois pinched the bridge of his nose and mouth sealed onto his, blew in air before raising to her knees to start all over again.

Her body rocked forward with each compression down over his heart. "One...Two...Three...Four...."

She felt panicked, sweat filmed her body and her own heartbeats ran rampant in protest as if urging his to start up.

"Breath, Clark! Damn it, breath!" Lois chocked out, tears were threatening to overcome her and they were already stinging her eyes as she tried to fight them off.

"...Fourteen...Fifteen..." Her face bending down to his as her lips parted his mouth to breath in for him.

Clark didn't know what was going on as he came to, his eyes in slits, all was in a blur. The only thing his brain did understand was that there was something, warm, soft and wet pressed onto his mouth. The taste on his tongue was sweet, and the heat was so inviting that his body responded instinctively, taking the participant for an unexpected ride.

The procedure soon took a different turn as his head lifted, pressing closer into hers as his lips took over into a full blown kiss. Lois eyes widen briefly by what suddenly happened as she tried to save his life with CPR. The feel of his lips coaxing hers into submission felt too good to think, so, she didn't, and she felt a shiver run through her body as if coming to a stop after falling from a great height.

Clark's hand wound through her hair, his kisses becoming more persistant as the feeling of having lost her swept through him. It felt ugly and horrible inside to think she could have been gone from his life.

"I thought I lost you." His husky whisper tickled against her lips.

"What?" She said breathlessly, confused and mind too thick in a fog to think straight. "You were the one not breathing."

"Kiss me again...I still don't think I'm breathing."

He didn't wait for her to reply as his lips attacked her sweet mouth again and she returned the fever that sizzled in her veins as her hands latched into his thick curls. His hands pulling her face closer to mark her lips just for him, so that only his kisses would only satisfy her. Because he already felt that way about her, only her mouth was his home.

The moment came to an abrupt humiliating stop as a bright flash and click from a camera intterupted the two and with it all memory of anything happening before that second.

"Now that's what I call a front page story!" Jimmy smiled widely as he brought the camera down from his eyes, amused by the horror that crossed thier faces.

Lois pushed back away from Clark, landing hard on her bottom as she placed her hand over her lips as if they just commited something horribly wrong and dirty.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Her muffled voice came from behind her hand, eyes as wide as saucers.

"I think it's called kissing." Jimmy supplied helpfully and slunk away with fear at the death glare Lois was directing to him. "yea, I'm just gonna....go."

"Me?!" Clark was red, his throat dry and clearing it wasn't helping any as he pulled at his collar. "You're mouth was on mine!"

Lois stumbled to her feet, smacking his hands away as he tried to steady her. "It's called CPR, Einstein!"

"Since when did CPR invovle tongue?" Clark threw back at her, his mouth had a pleasent taste inside and oddly he wanted more.

Lois was ruffled, her eyes squinted and shoulders raised as she felt like she would explode. "Fine! See if I ever try to save your life again!"

She tried to Storm away but he caught her wrist, letting go quickly at the little surge of electricity that bounced between them. It wasn't uncomfortable, no in fact it was the exact opposite. But giving what just happened, it was just too embarrassing to keep skin contact with her and not react.

"What do you mean you save my life?"

Lois gave him an incredulous look and smirked. "Are we having a memory lapse, again?"

Clark glared his eyes at her and folded his arm. "No, the last thing I remember is coming here and then there was this big explosion."

"Yea and that big explosion kicked your ass because you were on the ground unconscious and not breathing!"

"Lois." He warned for her use of language as she rolled her eyes but kept her retort to herself.

"I probably just had the wind knocked out of me."

"I'm no nurse but I think I can tell when someone isn't breathing and when their heart has stopped!" She shouted and gave him a punch to the arm because she was worried, because she was sort of embarrassed by what happened between them and because she was so damn confused by how she didn't want it to stop.

Clark ignored the blow to his arm, not like he felt the pain as his face was puzzled by her words. "But that's impos-"

"What?"

He shook his head dismissing her concern. "Nothing...what are you doing here, Lois?"

"What are you doing here, Clark?" She mimicked his tone and gave him a pointed look.

He returned the same look but harder and she huffed as she folded her arms over her chest in defeat.

"Jimmy was giving me a ride here." She raised her brows in a hinting gesture. "You know since my car is in the shop and 'someone' was suppose to pick me up?"

He looked away guiltily, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck as she gave him a scrutinizing stare. "Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Look, I forgot, I'm sor-"

"You're forgiven." Lois interrupted a smug smile set on her lips.

Clark furrowed his brow in disbelief. "Just like that?"

Lois just nodded, not giving anything away. Truth was she didn't want him to know how close to loosing it she was seeing him lifeless on the ground. She would forgive him for just about anything at that moment as long as he was alive and ok. Not that she would have told him that.

"No, where were you? Why were you late?" Clark tried to do an impression of her voice as he fell in with her leisurely steps back to the scene of explosion and authorities still swarming around.

She hid a laugh and set her brow in a pointed look as she said knowingly. "Do you really want me to ask?"

Clark stared at her cautiously, not sure what to make of her at that moment. "I guess not."

"Obviously, you were tracking down a story." Lois gestured with her hands to the scene. "Not very well, I might at."

"Hey!"

"Well, I did find you out of it a few yards away." Lois smirkedly playfully, bumping into him as they walked. "I doubt you could find much info off in dream land."

Clark smiled, bumping back into her softly as she laughed. He loved the sound of it and he missed it. He didn't know where that bit came from, but thinking about it, he had to confess that he would probably miss just about everything from Lois if she wasn't in his life. And he really didn't know where that line of thinking came from.

It was just easy with her sometimes, she understood in ways Lana never could and even his best friend Chloe couldn't quite figure out about him. He didn't have to explain when it came to his disappearing acts the way Lana would have dragged every detail from him to the point which he would be covering every lie with another lie. Yea, Lois was curious, but she didn't press and that was the difference.

It was like she 'knew' there was something about him, but also 'knew' that it was difficult and expected that if it was for her to know he would tell her. Clark was awed by the woman that was Lois Lane. And allowing himself to see what he already knew deep inside, he saw her in a way a man came to see a woman.

_"Love hard. Take nothing for granted...."_

The words floated on the wind tickling his ears and playing with memories long gone in his mind. They were familiar, he heard them before...somewhere. He just couldn't figure it out. All he knew was that something important had happened and he was going to listen to those mysterious words.

Clark reached out his hand, latching it around Lois' wrist and bringing her to a halt. She took a few steps back to him as he released hold of her, a curious look on her face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Remembering something?" She teased, a light smile spreading on her lips.

Clark gave her a playful glare, before nerves began to rock he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Just wondering...."

"About?" Lois pushed, tilting her head for him to continue.

"...if you would come to dinner..."

Lois shrugged like it was obvious, misunderstanding the question. "Of course. Why do you think I'm here? What is your mom making?"

Her eyes lit up with anticipation, mouth already feeling saliva flowing at the possibility. "Ooooh, her famous pot roast, with mashed potatoes, baby carrots, and homemade gravy?"

She groaned in want of the food she listed off and Clark couldn't help but chuckle before he turned serious.

He cocked his brow, she had to always interrupt him and now his stomach was in nervous little knots. He reached out and spun her around to face him and sighed heavily.

"No, Lois....with me?" His blue eyes starred intently into hazels that finally understood what he meant.

"Oh." She gushed out, shocked.

"You mean....like a date." Did her voice just squeak out on the last part? He smiled wider as she cleared her throat and composed herself to clear away the shocked expression.

Clark nodded sheepishly and felt as he rocked on his heels. Blues studying her rigid composure, he wasn't sure if she looked like she wanted to flee or argue.

"Yea."

"Oh." She repeated and nibbled on her trembling lip, inside he could tell she was thinking deeply.

He felt like maybe he made a mistake, and instead he was pushing distance between them, not bringing them closer.

He ran his hand through his thick curls and gestured it toward her. "We don't ha-"

"Yes." Lois finally said and had to stop her heart from racing as his blues looked up at her.

He smiled, a wide, charming Kent smile and she had to will her legs from turning to rubber as his face glowed with unfeigned delight.

She couldn't help the same wide-smile delight from spreading over her own lips and shook her head to loosen the moment from capturing her entirely.

"We can talk details later..." She suggested, she so didn't need to feel like a school girl with a crush right now, not when there was a mystery to be solved.

But she just couldn't help it. Her heart was racing and there was butterflies in her stomach doing the tango.

He nodded, still smiling huge and bright and noted that she was too, despite the fact she was trying to get back into reporter mode. They just stood there smiling at each other unwilling to break away and let the moment end.

"We'd better get back to Jimmy." Clark said and nodded his head in the direction behind her.

Lois shook then nodded her head, to say she was confused and pleasantly in a state of bliss all at once was an understatement.

"Yea...Right....before he ends up being the one stealing the story from under us." She winked and trodded off the rest of the distance, but not before embaressingly stumbeling a little.

Clark head tilted and shook as he smiled at her retreating form and started off after her, laughing, as he heard her shout at the Daily Planet's reporter.

"Jimmy stop asking questions and do your own job before theirs a wanted ad for your position!"

A future with Lois Lane? He couldn't see it any other way...

* * *

_The Future (Present Time)...._

How was it a body could take so much and not fall apart?....A heart, so much pain and still continue to beat?

Erica was aware that she was in her bed. The scent and familiar feel of her sheets were beneath her as she laid in a fetal position, wishing she'd die. She was in so much pain, it wracked vehemently against her as if she was its enemy. It cut and diced and scorched until she was sure there wasn't a part of her that didn't ache...but it wasn't physical pain that robbed her lungs of the very air to breath.

The tears dripped like steady rain from closed eyes as her final moments with her mom....Lois in the past played ceaselessly in her head. Mingling with the horrific images of her real mom dying in that violent explosion as she was pushed from the window. As if teasing her with the very thing she would never have, ever again. She cried out great sobs that ripped through her, turned her throat raw but it didn't keep away the persistent cries.

A hand fluttered over her forehead, wipping back her long curls from her obscured face, but she didn't care enough to react to the touch. Her back faced the person sitting on the edge of her full bed next to her....but she could care less. It wasn't the one person she wanted, more than living itself.

"Sweetie?" The gentle voice of her aunt Chloe spoke, as her hand stroke into the child's bounding curls. "Are you alright?"

Erica just laid there, curling herself into a tighter ball and rocking to distract the pain that wanted to destroy her one way or another----Inside-out. She didn't want to hear her aunt talk or touch her with comforting gestures. She just wanted to be left alone to curl up and whither away like sand in a strong current.

"You took a nasty bump to your head on the way back." Chloe fingers went over the lump on her head and she winced, but still didn't show or sound so much as a protest. Just one more pain to add onto the pile suffering her now...another one wouldn't make a difference.

"Erica, please say something? I don't know how I can help, if you don't say anything."

How can you help?! She wanted to scream and beat her fist into the wall until they were bloody or the wall was nothing more but a crumbled heap of debris. Instead she just shook as the cries came from her mouth too loud that it disgusted her. She pressed her face into the pillow under her head to suppress them and wipe her stinging wet cheeks.

Her tummy hurt and she felt like she was going to spill her stomach all over her bedroom if someone didn't giver her a bucket any minute.

She felt her aunt rub her hand down the length of her flowing curls that laid out on her back, once. Then her aunt spoke, not to her but someone else in the room with her, someone she didn't hear because she was drowning too deep in misery to pay any attention or regard to who or what surrounded her at that moment.

Chloe sighed heavily, worried for the small girl. "Maybe you'll have better luck trying to get through to her."

Erica felt the bed lift, Chloe taking her weight from it as she rose to her feet. A few seconds later, the spot next to her dipped lower, and the bed creaked as a much more heavier weight settled down onto it. The shift causing her body to roll slightly toward the depression made in the bed.

Her dad.

She just couldn't face his sad, lonely blues right now. She didn't want to face the truth in them----Her mom wasn't coming back. She wanted reality to stay away for a bit longer, just enough until she could face seeing the downcast expression on his face. Until she had enough strength to add more stabbing pain to the raw, numbing hurt she was feeling that ripped out her insides and used it for dental floss.

She begged reality to just put off for a few minutes longer until she was together enough to face disappointment as he unintentionally hurt her again by abandoning her like he did before. While he brood in his room or kept himself swamped as Superman, filling his every second saving lives and keeping a reminder or his wife; her, mainly her eyes, at arms length.

Just cut her this one little break, to steal herself so that she could be able to fight back the waves of pain yet to smack into her. As the bleak future waited for her to open her eyes and it could barge right on in.

The bed dipped and groaned as the weight shifted more and she could feel the warmth of his body lean over her. His presence heavy as it seem to block out the world, if only it would stay that way. She felt the rush of heat, his breath on her ear as his lips neared and brushed gently on the cuve of her skin.

They were....soft?

Not calloused like she was expecting and the breath going into her ear wasn't the heavy, rugged breathing of her father's that she was use to. It was a soft wind, a breeze on a summer night as fireflyies sparkled around like floating stars inches away from the eyes.

Erica's hazels burst wide open, almost popping out from the sockets that contained them, heart racing to burst through its cavity wall as the soft, familiar-feminine voice whispered into her sensitive-hearing ear.

"Don't make me pull out the big guns, Short-Stack."

**To Be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ok you guys know how I am with my evil cliffies hehehehe I know that one was torture, though, but it will be worth it in the last chaper! I promise lol The last and final chapter of this story (FINALLY) next and coming soon!!! Please Read and if you haven't reviewed yet, one word reviews are good enough for me. Thanks so much guys!!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Drum roll........Here it is the final chapter! Yea! My 2nd complete Clois fanfic! Sadly, the end is here.

I want to thank all the fans, old and new, for the reviews, support, words and all that was said, great and bad about this fic. Thank you all so much guys. I had so much fun writing this, and coming up with ideas and thanks for sharing your ideas to help me write out certain scenes.

**Special Thanks: **First to God, for giving me a writing talent, whether its good or bad. lol. I want to thank LuckyLois for comment about the date, I so wasn't going to write about it but an idea sparked and I ran away with it as usual, so thank you indirectly for the idea lol. Thanks so much to lovinredclark for more then your reviews. Thanks mostly to all the fans and reviews out there.

I hope you guys enjoyed the ride and that the last chapter is the finale you guys were hoping for ;)

Song: Kelly Rowland Unity. (It's beautiful listen to it at The Date part, romantic lol)

* * *

It wasn't real.

The voice whispering in her ear. The weight of the body pressing on her as it leaned over. The goosebumps like a flood, rushing into small dots upon her skin.

None of it....it just couldn't be real.

A sharp pain throbbed inside her head, competing with the pain ripping through her heart and she moaned loudly, muffled, into her pillow.

"Mara Kent, are you whining?" The soft tease in her voice was Erica's breaking point.

The child flipped onto her back as the woman sat straight, a warm, loving smile gracing her lips as her hazels held concern and worry for the girl. It wasn't just any woman there causing every muscle to tighten in her body. And cause her heart to speed and stutter in her chest as it wasn't sure if she was really dead or alive.

There with the wavy chocolate strands, the hazels that hers were an exact copy from, sat Lois Lane......her mom!

Erica pushed back into the bed as if suddenly on one of those anti-gravity rides that pushed you back against your seat with such force that it was even hard to breath let alone try to move or lift your hand. She felt exactly like that, unable to breath, unable to move....only her eyes seemed not to be in the push of force as they widened with shock at the woman sitting inches from her.

Lois reached out instinctively, hand on Erica's forehead as she paled further from her mom's touch on her skin.

"Sweetie, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Lois' voice demanded as a rush of fear speared through her.

"You're not real." Erica's hoarse voice crept from her mouth.

"Wha-"

Lois was interrupted, her head turning behind her and only Erica's eyes moving toward the loud, frustrated groan that came from the doorway inside her bedroom.

"Is she still complaining about that stupid bump she got on her head over Aunt Chlo's house?"

A teen a few years older then herself was standing against her open door, arms folded and a slight bored expression on her face. She was tall, thin, hair unnaturally straight passed her shoulders....but what captivated Erica was her eyes. They were blue, and if not for the ironed out hair, she would look exactly like.....her dad!

Erica sucked in a sharp breath, painfully hard at the girl standing there, lips pursed, arms folded. She knew that attitude alright. It had Lane written all over it, but none could match that of her mom's. Lois' slitted eyes and upturned lips in a half smirk still sent chills through Erica, in full blown shock.

"Ellen, you're sister is hurt." Lois reprimanded, eyeing the now squirming teen down. "You guys forget that you're not quite invincible. Now, be nice."

_SISTER?!_ This had to be some kind of dream.

Erica's hazel's shot over to the girl, her _sister, _in complete disbelief and she felt as her body was pressed even harder into the bed as gravity seem to go a notch or two heavier. Under her mom's scolding eyes the teen girl seem to look shameful and repented as her shoulders slumped forward in sorrow.

"I-Is she ok?" She asked in real concern before seeing her sister awake and not looking quite herself. "The bump is hardly noticeable, you know? It'll be gone in a few hours."

The girl gave a big reassuring smile and with that smile she looked more than ever like her dad standing there trying to make her feel better. Erica was too stunned to move, her mind too fried for any thought process to be possible.

She could only manage to mutter out in shock. "I don't have a sister."

Lois' head snapped to the girl as Ellen's jaw dropped wide open. "Mara did you knock your brains out when you hit your head?"

"Ellen!" Lois scolded and would have said more but before she could Erica jumped to her knees on the bed in a ball of fury.

"You don't call me that! Don't ever call me that!" She yelled temper spilling and eyes burning with tears. "My name is Erica! Only mom can call me that!"

She stood there on her knees, chest heaving as she sucked in air to her shaky body while Ellen and her mother gave her weird looks like they weren't too sure about her mental status. Tears finally dropped from her eyes at the feel of her mom's hands clasping around her wet cheeks.

"Sweetie." Her smile was warm and patient as she tired to figure things out. "Has your father been telling you about your birth story again?"

"Do you think memory lapses are inherited?" Ellen asked in dramatic curiosity. "Oh my God what if I'm next?!"

Ellen looked away at the warning glare Lois gave her, then giving her attention back to her unsure daughter and chuckled softly.

"I'm glad your father convinced me not to name you after my favorite actress." She tapped Erica's nose before placing a kiss to her forehead. "I love your name."

Erica pushed back some, eyes wide. "But my name _is_ Erica Mara Kent, it's always been that way."

"Nice ring to it." Lois' eyes furrowed at her confused child, and slowly shook her head as if it would make her understand better. "No, Short-Stack, you're name is Mara Chloe'Lu Kent."

She shrugged at the raised brow Erica gave. "What can I say, both your Aunties wouldn't have let me rest if I didn't place their namesake on you. Sorry."

Erica took her words in and shook her head as she tried for another explanation. "Bu-But....I'm...I'm the only child?"

"You wish." Ellen smirked.

Lois was getting terrified thinking she hit her head a little too hard and was worrying about all kinds of damage that could happen, half-Kryptonian or not. She watched with a worried expression as Erica rubbed at her head with pain and frustration that things weren't making sense.

"The portal!" Erica brows pressed together in a hard knot as old memories started to make way for new ones. "What about the portal....and....and traveling to the past?"

"Oookaaay." Lois dragged out in a patronizing voice and turned her body to the open door.

Things were not right and this was very serious as thoughts of Erica suffering a worse blow to the head than what was thought before, raged in her mind.

"Clark! I need you!" Lois called for her husband and turned back to her daughter with motherly concern, hand pressing against her head as if she could feel what was wrong inside.

Seconds later with a slight disturbance of wind, the man she was familiar with, dark curls flaked with peppered-strands and sporting the Kent grin appeared in the hallway. In tow and attached like a shadow was a little boy a few years younger than Erica.

_Who is that, now?_ Erica's heart was pounding, things were really getting crazy and fast.

His hair was straight, chocolate like her mom's but his eyes were blue like her dad's, on a chubby, little, round face anyone would find adorable. He had to be at least six or five, given his height, but he looked young enough to even be four. Erica's lips fought to either break out in a huge smile or gape open in surprise at the little boy that looked so much like her mom despite the blue eyes.

"Yea, Lo?" Clark asked ignoring the insistent little tugs on his casual Polo shirt from the small boy.

"Mara needs a CAT Scan. Or should I say, Erica?" Ellen supplied and looked down to the boy who tugged on her hand a few times.

Knowing what he wanted, she scooped him up, placing him on her bony hip as he cupped his hands and whispered into her ear.

She shrugged to his question of concern about their sister. "Beats me, Sammy."

"Erica?" Clark inquired, a puzzled look on his face as he looked from his wife to his curled-hair daughter kneeling in bed, looking on the verge of hysterics.

"What's going on?"

"Ma'wa bump head!"

A squeal of laughter erupted from the sliding closet doors as they flew open and two bounding toddlers playfully popped into view. Each wearing a piece of garment from Erica's closet on their head as they laughed and twirled around to show it off.

One of the toddlers, a little boy, spoke up next. "She fall down and go BOOM!"

He showed the boom part by jumping once in place, shaking the entire house as if it was hit by a mini-earthquake and laughed hysterically at the little stunt he performed. A few car alarms close by screamed out their protest to the disturbance the _Boom _made. His sister....his TWIN sister....showed her approval by laughing and clapping wildly in amusement.

Her tiny, dark, bouncy curls, swaying around her baby-doll face, contrasting with the hazel green of her eyes. A duplicate of her brother's hazel eyes, but the boy rug-rat had naturally straight hair that was a lighter brown compared to his sister. Twins because they were around the same height, age and mostly because they had the same mischievous look that her mom sported at times.

Lois tilted her head at the youngsters, a soft scold on her face. "How many times must mommy tell you, no _Booms _in the house, Jor'dan El Kent?"

Erica fell to her bottom, back on her heels. She didn't know how much more she could take, given the pounding headache vibrating worse and worse with each passing minute in her head and the new reality she was in. She raised her eyes back to the little boy standing a few inches in front of her mom now.

Another one of her siblings?!

His little bottom lip perked out and trembled as his face fell into a sad expression. "Sawy, mommie."

Erica was too busy watching her mom lean forward to wrap her arms around the toddler boy in a hug and whisper that, 'it was ok and he was forgiven'. She didn't notice as the other, little toddler girl, the one that looked so much like her when she was around that age, climbed the bed and into her lap.

Her tiny palms pressed into Erica's cheeks pushing them up, until they looked puffy. The little girl's hazel eyes studying her intenly as if she could tell something was wrong with her big sister.

"Ma'wa, you otay?" Her ity-bity voice asked, and sounded like she was going to cry as she turned her head around to her mom for help when Erica wouldn't answer.

"Mommie, Ma'wa, otay?"

Erica was taken back by the concern in the baby-child's voice, and it soften the shock some that she had siblings now. That something through the past changed, and now, she had brothers and sisters! It was so weird and so awesome at the same time for someone who'd been the only child for twelve lonely years of her life!

"Wow, you guys too?" The words slipped from Erica's mouth before she could censor them.

Clark shared a fearful, knowing look with his wife and stepped into the room, his long strides taking him to Erica's side. He placed his finger under her chin to tilt it up so he could have better access to her hazel orbs.

"Princess, look at me." He said, voice deep and filled with the worry that marred his face. "Who am I?"

"Daddy." She answered without hesitation and smiled widely. "Clark Kent, aka Superman, but mainly my dad."

Clark returned the smile, Lois gave a slight sigh of relief as he ruffled Erica's hair before the worried look return to make his face look older than what it was. His eyes going from Erica to the little one waiting patiently in her lap to be acknowledged. Her big round, shiny hazels still held the intent gaze as it roamed fiercely over her older sister's face.

"Who's that in your lap?" Her dad asked, his blues returning back to her, imploringly.

The toddler bounced on her legs and squealed excitedly as she wanted to hear her name come from Erica's mouth. Nothing else at that moment would calm the little squirming ball down, but it wasn't going to happen either, because she just couldn't name the girl.

Erica looked at the child, eyes scanning every inch and finding her mother in every nook and cranny as well as herself if she came out looking like her mom instead of her dad. She willed herself to remember, she willed herself to know the little girl that held her instantly around her tiny, little finger. Yet nothing broke through, no clue pushed past the insistentstabbingpain torturing her brain cavity.

"I-I....don't know. I can't remember." Erica finally said with a defeated sigh and looked up to her frowning father.

Erica turned her hazels to the sad little girl in her lap as a few sniffles caught her sensitive hearing. She was crying, large droplets from glassy eyes and rubbing tiny fists against them to wipe away the spills down her rosy cheeks.

"Ma'wa no wember?" The girl's voice trembled, and broke with a few hiccups and sobs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Erica instantly had the girl pressed into her chest with a tight hug. "I didn't mean to forget...I just...can't."

"Maybe we should take her to Bruce's lab to see Dr. Stiller." Lois suggested, a look, a plea, to her husband. He'd been in the business of healing the heroes long before any of the children were born, and the only one in the world they trusted with their lives as well as the lives of their children.

At that moment another disturbance of air, a gust of wind, pushed at loose locks as a boy, a teen, a foot or so shorter then her dad appeared in the door way in a hurry. His lighter brown hair thick and wavy, hazel eyes curious and a bit scared. He had her dad's strong features, but the appearance he received was from her mom....their mom.

"What did I miss?" He asked, surveying the group of his family that were all eyes on him. Especially a pair of big, round, wide-opened ones.

"Oh, nothing. You're only a day late, John." Ellen smirked with a roll of her eyes to the eldest child.

"I had to escape the rest of the family. They all wanted to check out what was going on, but I told them I would."

He glared his eyes and gave a slight nudge with his elbow to her ribs, moving her just slightly. Sammy dropped to his feet from Ellen's arms before the two really got started and became his father's shadow once more. A loud, deep clearing of their father's throat brought them to a stop from their childish bickering.

"Whoa! How many more are there?!" Erica yelped out as yet another member of her immediate family made themselves known.

"This is all of us, Mara. Minus the Aunts, Uncles, cousins and friends." Lois replied gently, praying something would register. Her eyes scanned over all of her children before settling back to her Short-Stack. "Don't you remember?"

John gave a quick nudge to Ellen's side. "What's up?"

"Mara can't remember everything, especially us....She thinks her name is Erica and that she's the only child." Ellen whispered back as she caught him up on the details.

"Really?" John asked, the same worried expression crossing his face.

Ellen nodded sadly, hugging her arms tightly around her thin body. "Mom thinks she must have really hit her head hard over at aunt Chlo's."

"What the hell was she doing?" He gasped in sharply at the blow Ellen scored in the ribs for his foul language.

"You know how Mara is. When doesn't she find herself in some type of trouble?"

Erica flew upright to her knees again, face boiling with rage making her baby sister scramble into Lois' arms in fear.

"Stop talking about me! I can hear you, ya know?!" She shouted and rubbed furiously at her throbbing temples. "My name is Erica! I am the only child...."

She looked around her in confusion, at each of her brothers and sisters that looked too much like her and her parents to be denied. "Well...I was...the only....child."

Erica groaned, hands pressing against her skull trying to make the hurt go away. "Uhhhh, this isn't making any sense. I don't remember any of you!"

"I'm calling Dr. Stiller." Clark announced, already pushing the button for the number on speed dial.

"NO!" Erica complained shaking her achy head.

While Lois went into Military mode, dishing out orders to the elder children. "John, pull the car around from the garage...."

"No!" Erica muttered the word no one would listen to.

"....Ellen take the twins to their room and then come back here to pack some clothes for Mara..."

"No!"

Lois continued to give orders, as Clark spoke on the phone to the Dr, her hands grabbing Erica's wrist and trying to pry her hands from her head with only human strength. Erica's arms wouldn't budge as she squeezed her fingers through her thick curls in wrenching pain.

"No!"

"Please, Sweetie, we need to get you some help." Lois begged, her voice on the verge of sobs.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Erica cried out, tears streaming down her face. "It hurts! Please make the pain go away!"

"Clark!" Lois chocked out, her voice strangled to see her child in so much agony.

Instantly in a rush of wind he was by his daughter's side about to pick her up when she flew back against the bed, kicking her legs wildly at the searing pain. It felt like pieces of her brain were being ripped out while a hot needle plunged into the soft tissues to sew in new ones. Ones she should know in this time....

She gritted her teeth, jaw in a tight knot as she rode the burning pain in her mind that didn't seem to have an end. While memories of her mom dying, bright, swirling portals, and traveling to the past were plucked from her head and replaced with memories of growing up with her mother, father and siblings. Those all around her filled the empty void like a fast forward through a life-long movie.

Her entire new life flashed before her eyes in dizzying speeds. Flash after flash, the colored pictures came with remembrance and hued emotions attached to the living images....

Like as if the pain never existed, all at once, it was gone. Leaving the girl in a soothing blackness behind tightly closed eye-lids and her once trembling body slacked with the release from pain. The tension lines eased from her face and gave way to a placid, serene picture one that gave nothing away of being in pain a few seconds ago.

Her breathing steadied, the up and down rhythm of her chest wasn't rushed anymore, but was like a lazy wave crashing against golden sand. Lois couldn't take the wait any longer and with the baby girl tucked in her other arm, she reached out to gently smooth her fingers down Mara's cheek to gage some kind of reaction.

"Mara, Sweetie." She whispered lightly and felt the girl stir under her fingertips.

Mara protested, moving her head side-to-side and groaned groggily as she turned to her side. "M-ooo-oom, five mooorrre miiiinuuuutes."

Lois' brows were drawn together as she looked up to Clark, she didn't know what to think and from the expression on his face, he was on the same boat as well. He nodded his head toward Mara for Lois to continue to wake her up and see where this would go.

Lois nodded back before turning to her sleeping girl and rubbed her palm softly against their daughter's back to rouse her. "Short-Stack, it's morning, time to get up."

Mara groaned more as she fought against wanting to go back to sleep and actually do what her mom was ordering her to do. It wasn't as if she was even tired. She was too excited and wired to even think about sleeping. Being over her uncle Bruce and auntie Chloe's house....mansion....to spend a few nights with her cousins were awesome. Sleep was the farthest thing on her mind....until, she hit her head. Hard.

Mara winced internally at the memory and lazy reached up to touch the knot that should have given any other kid a major concussion or skull fracture....if they weren't half Kryptonian, that is. Though, the size did go down a great deal and seemed to be getting smaller as it healed quickly.

"Ouch." Mara mumbled feeling the small, painful, lump.

Her long lashes fluttered and hazels peaked through slitted lids before opening fully. A smile crossed her lips, seeing her mom sitting there, her little sister in her arms, but the smile quickly disappeared when everyone else of her family came into view. Mara sat up in a startled motion, but her dad's large hand on her shoulder kept her steady.

Mara's stomach bottomed out seeing everyone there, standing around her as if something was wrong. "What's going on? Is everyone ok?"

She tried to scramble from the bed, but Clark kept a firm hold. "Gramps? Gram?"

"Calm down, Princess." Her dad pushed her down until she was sitting on her bottom again. "They're downstairs..."

He continued, seeing she was about to go into a round of naming everyone in their family and extended family. "Everyone is fine, they're all downstairs for breakfast and the person we're worried about is you."

"Me?" Mara looked from her mom's cautious face to her dad's reassuring one. "What did I do?"

His eyes were squinted as if he was thinking but she knew he was using his x-ray vision on her and it made her feel weirded-out even though she was use to the idea. Just not use to it being used on her and not knowing why either.

She watched curiously as her brothers and sisters stayed quiet in the background, the two oldest behind her parents. Ellen holding Jor'dan on her hip, John beside her while Sammy was at his usual spot next to their dad like a lost puppy. He was only six, but everyone hoped that he would break that habit before he got older, especially her dad. As well as lose his whisper talk he did with everyone, afraid of anyone hearing him talk out loud. He was shy like daddy, too.

While her mommy held the other twin, who looked tearful and scarred as she starred at Mara with a trembeling bottom lip. Mara watched with calculating hazel eyes as her dad looked at her mom, and her mom asked a question without words, using her deep hazels and facial expression and her dad just shook his head.

Ok, she was getting scared now.

"Words please!" Mara exasperated, rearing up on her knees at the fact that they weren't telling her anything.

Clark gently pushed her back down to her bottom. "Nothings wrong."

"Then why aren't you guys speaking and stop with the looks at each other?" Mara grumbled, looking helplessly to her parents with tightly folded arms.

Clark gestured to her with his head and Lois released the little girl, giving a slight nudge for her to go to Mara. She did so hesitantly and went into Mara's open, waiting arms and soon was in a bout of giggles and squeals as Mara tickled her tiny ribs and tummy. Lois and Clark watched with affection as their girls played, smiles graced their faces but they weren't sure just yet.

Mara seemed like herself, but they wanted to be absolutely sure she was ok. Clark placed his hand on Mara's head, rubbing her hair softly and bringing her questioning hazel eyes up to his blues as her baby sister calmed down in her lap to stare at their father too.

Clark looked down at the baby before returning his gaze. "Who are you holding?"

Mara gave him a 'duh' look and one that showed she was highly confused too. "Laurel"

"Kryptonian name?" Lois asked, needing more of a reassurance as she bit nervously on her bottom lip.

She felt like she was being tested on something very important but failed to understand what. "Laura-El."

Her mom gave her a huge smile, she must have passed, but then turned to her father with a worried expression. "I think we still should take her to see the doctor."

"What? Why?" Mara whined and threw herself on her back onto the bed. "I just bumped my head, I'm fine!"

"Just a quick check." Lois suggested.

"Mooo-oom!" Mara sat up, a pout on her face. "Everyone is here and it's Saturday!"

"It won't take long, I promise."

"Dancing and breakfast! Come on!" Mara complained at her unmoving mom.

"Mara Chloe'Lu Kent." Lois scolded as her elder brother and sister laughed then quieted down at the glare thrown their way.

"Uuhhhhh!"

"Clark, you're daughter is being difficult!" Lois said between clamped teeth, and glared up at him.

Her father gave a knowing chuckle and bent over to place a kiss on her mother's forehead. "No, I think it's the hormones talking, Lo."

Clark went to kiss her lips and she moved away, a steel glare set in her eyes. He should have known better then to mention hormones to her when she was pissed, especially during this sensitive time. When was he going to learn?

He captured her chin despite the fear of her biting his hand off and pressed his lips firmly over hers, kissing her until a breath hitched in her lungs and the younger kids made giggly sounds and the older ones just gagged or made chocking noises at their parents display of affection for each other.

Lois' cheeks were pink when he pulled back, just as breathless as her, he loved the way she was so much more easily affected by him. His grin was slow and cocky but reassuring when he spoke to ease her easily-upsetting-nerves. His blues held her attention as his hand traced around her swollen lips from their kiss.

"She's fine." He stated firmly. "I checked her head, no fractures, no damage. Perfectly fine."

"You're sure?" She asked nervously, her eyes flicking to Mara whose expression held boredom and annoyance for her mom's over-protective, motherly concern.

Clark smiled, yea she was a bundled of frayed nerves, and a damn full of emotions around these times and he couldn't help but adore and find her cute at these moments. It was a big contrast compared to her guarded feelings at times when she was back to being just Lois, the one who needed to be tough and strong all the time. It was just nice to see the feelings she could easily display so readily during this period.

But either way, it didn't really matter to him, he loved her anyway he could have her.

"Yes." One word and she fully settled down at the sound of his assured voice.

She smiled over to Mara and pushed a few unkempt curls from her daughter's face. "Ok, I guess.....we don't need to see the doctor after all. But the slightest strange thing from you again, young lady, and your butt is there. Even if I have to tie you down myself with a chain made of kryptonite."

Clark winced at his wife's words, his kids were lucky not to have the side effect of being allergic to the green meteorite, it just weakened them, taking their powers away. Mara cheered and shouted as she bounced on her bottom on the bed with Laurel then paused.

"Wait? What strange thing did I do?" Mara asked curiously.

Her father shook his head and rubbed her hair roughly until she pushed his hand away as he laughed. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Mara squared her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "You guys always keep the good stuff away."

"Well, if we're done here, my stomach is calling for some of grams' breakfast." Ellen announced and rubbed her hand over her stomach before handing Jor'dan El to John and walked from the room to the right.

Her body sped quickly in the opposite direction, suddenly, as a sound caught her ear. "My cell phone ringing!"

"It's probably her boyfriend calling!" John yelled after her, teasingly.

She sped back to appear in the doorway and stuck her tongue out at her brother before super-speeding off again to her bedroom. John rolled his eyes and sped-off with Jor'dan in his arms in the direction of the kitchen where the rest of their family waited as patiently as they could to hear what was going on.

"Boyfriend?" Clark's jaw ticked at the thought of his fifteen year-old dating. "When did this happen?"

Lois gave a pointed look and tugged his hand to rein in his temper. "Ellen _knows_ she can't date yet, it's just probably one of her girlfriends."

_If they only knew, and 'knew' who it was._ Mara snickered to herself and looked away from her parents as their eyes came to her like they heard her thoughts.

Sammy climbed onto the bed, his boyish curls flowing into his eyes as he leaned over to Mara's ear and whispered. "Welcome Back."

Mara gave her brother, Sam, a funny look, he was a weird one at times, and sometimes she felt he knew more about things then he lent on.

She rubbed his hair back from his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Sammy."

He climbed back down and went to his dad's side, holding onto the tail of his dad's shirt as he helped their mom up to her feet from off the bed. Lois moaned as her heavier body settled into the new position and Clark's arm around her shoulder kept her from teetering over.

Mara's eye went wide as she took in her mom's rounded belly, that hung heavy and big in front of her. All the weight her mom carried seem to go to her stomach, yea she was a bit chubby in the face and sometimes her hands and feet would swell up, but she kept in shape for being pregnant.

"What? Do I look like a whale yet?" Lois teased hoping the shocked look on Mara's face wasn't because she forgot about the unborn member of the family as well. When really she knew, they all knew about it, going on five months now.

Her daughter gave a wide smile as she shook her head. "You're beautiful, mommy!"

Lois' heart hitched, and she felt tears behind her eyes. Damn her emotions, they were running a muck on her! But she happily endured it all for each and everyone of her children, she wouldn't change a thing.

"I know what it is!" Mara shouted excitedly as she bounced on her bed nearly throwing Laurel from her lap who clung tightly.

"It's a girl, I know." Lois said and looked to Clark. "Your father told me already."

"What's her name going to be?" Mara asked after sticking her tongue out at her dad.

"I don't know, buuuut...." Lois dragged out and Clark gave her a suspicious look. "I was thinking about, maybe, Erica?"

"Lo, we went over this." Clark groaned wiping his hand down his face as his kids chuckled.

"I know but you have to admit, Erica Kent is a cute name." Lois pleaded, a silly pout on her face. "Besides we don't have anymore family names to bestow on our kids."

"There's cousins." Clark defended weakly.

"Smallville, we don't know any other cousins." Lois glared.

"Doesn't mean we can't find one to name her." Clark tapped her rounded belly and Lois smacked his finger away.

"I'm naming her Erica."

Clark laughed and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, despite the girth of her stomach. "We'll see what we'll call her."

"Yes we will." Lois challenged back playfully and took in the kiss her husband graciously placed on her waiting lips.

The remaining kids laughed and the two broke apart at Sammy's insistent tugs on his dad shirt as he looked up with pleading eyes.

"Alright, Sammy, up you go." Clark smiled and snuggled his nose into his son's neck until he giggled.

Lois bent over and retrieved Laurel from Mara's lap placing her in Clark's free arm. "Take my kids to eat some of your mom's wonderful food."

"Your kids?" Clark snorted playfully and cocked his brow. "I think I'm entitled some claim to them. I did help make them after all."

Lois tinted and smiled widely at his teasing and the wink he gave her and just because he could never get enough, he bent over to her, capturing her mouth in another savory kiss before letting her go to take _their _kids down to breakfast with the rest of the family.

Mara bounced from the bed speeding into some clean clothes and about to head out the door in a much ore normal pace when her mom caught her arm and brought her to stand before her. Lois wrapped her hands around the girl's face and ran them through her curly locks as she studied her hazels eyes for any sign of warning that something still might be wrong.

"You're doing it again." Mara said, breaking her mom's concentration. "You're smothering."

"Tough." Lois looked over the lump on her rambunctious daughter's head. "I can't help it, I'm a mom, and a pregnant one too."

"Dad says it cuz of your horm-" The set in her mom's eyes made her mouth clamp shut before she could finish.

Lois let out a breath and softened her face. "Are you sure every thing's fine, Short-Stack?"

Mara let out an exasperated sigh and gave her mom a pointed look. "Yes!"

"Ok. Ok." Her mom called defeat but couldn't help but continue to stroke her fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"Love you too, mommy." Mara smiled loving the feel of her mom's fingers combing through her curls.

"Always?"

Mara feigned thinking it over. "Maybe."

Lois attacked her sides with her fingers until she was laughing hard and squirming to get away. "Yes! Yes! Always!"

She leaned over capturing her in a tight hug, a part of Mara didn't want to ever let go and she didn't know where that came from, but she hugged back not wanting it to end as she kept her mom in her embrace a little while longer.

"I'm not going to disappear if you let go." Lois joked playfully.

"You promise?" Mara hopped her mom couldn't hear the tears in her voice and wiped her face in her mom's hair to dry her wet eyes.

She really didn't know what got into her, but the feeling of lost hit her so hard that she didn't want to let her mom go. Ever.

Lois pulled back but before her mom could get anymore worried about her, she grabbed her hand and pulled the wobblyLoistoward her open bedroom door.

"Come on I'm starving!" Erica playfully grumbled. "The baby is probably hungry too, and you're just standing there!"

"Bottomless pit, just like your dad." Lois shook her head at her daughter and let whatever that was that happened a few seconds ago drop.

Lois laughed as her impatient child dragged her down the steps that lead to the front entry and around the corner into the huge kitchen that connected with the equally as big dinning area where everyone brightened at the sight of one conscious Mara towing a very much pregnant Lois behind her.

Clark went instantly by his wife's side helping her with a hand to the small of her back to reach the table, though she was perfectly capable of doing it on her own. Martha and Johnathan were the first to greet the pint-sized girl.

"Gramps, Gram!" She shouted, carefully squeezing her arms around her grandpa's neck and then hugging her grandmother.

"You gave us a scare there, pumpkin." Johnathan's deep voice gruffed against her cheek as he placed a kiss there.

She laughed as it tickled her skin. "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again, or no more peanut-butter cookies for you." Martha fake scolded the girl, she was too much of a sucker for her grandchildren to really ever be mad at them.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Chloe said as she came up beside Martha. "Just threaten to take away your cooking from anyone of them and they're like putty in your hands."

Chloe quickly rubbed her arm after the whack Lois placed there. "Oww!"

"Behave children." Martha turned her motherly scold on the two who were like sisters as they chuckled and then took her grandson, Jor'dan, from Lois' arms making baby sounds to the toddler.

Mara was about to hug her aunt Chlo when she was nearly mowed down by her cousins, Alison, William, Adrean and Lara, wrapping her in arms for a huge group hug.

"I can't breath." She complained and they fell to the ground as they lost balance.

They laughed and giggled, the adults watching the children being silly and smiling affectionately at their children as Mara didn't know when she was ever happier in her life.

"All you guys came for breakfast?" She asked as they got to their feet.

"Honestly? Yea." Adrean teased and was punched by Alison and his sister.

"We came to make sure you were ok." Alison replied and handed her a gift.

"Twizzlers!" Mara screamed, excited, bouncing up and down with the clear bag with the red edges in her hands.

"Not before breakfast!" Lois shouted above the squealing kids.

"Breakfast is ready." Martha announced coming in with a tray of food while Clark beside her held a couple trays in his hands.

The kids squealed louder and raced to the long dinette table to be seated and the grownups shouted complaints for 'quiet' and 'don't do that' or 'stop that'. Johnathan just shook his head and laughed as he went to the radio to find some music to dance to and took his wife's hand to swing her out and pull her back to his body.

Soon everyone was enjoying the hearty breakfast Mrs. Kent made and dancing to the oldies music that filled the house along with laughter and happy voices from the whole family. Off from the others, Sammy cupped his hands around his Aunt Kara's ear, she smiled and nodded with his words.

"Yea, I'm glad your daddy listened to me too."

He smiled, a smile that knew too much for his little age, pushing his tiny framed glasses up his nose, looking so much like his dad, as his uncle Ollie came up to his wife grabbing her free hand and his nephew's free hand as he pulled them with the others to dance.

"Come on, little man, lets show how us real men dance."

Everyone came to a stand still at the _cling_ that sounded from a water glass, seeing Bruce standing next to his wife hitting a fork against the cup.

"I have an announcement to make." His deep voice rumbled from his chest but before he could continue, Chloe couldn't wait any longer and burst-ed out:

"We're pregnant!"

The whole family screamed with joy and Lois wobbled to her cousin's side to give her 'Congrats' and cry along with her cousin at the wonderful news. Martha enveloping the girls to console them but was also tearing along with the two, sobbing loudly.

"We are too!" Two other voices shouted as Lucy and Bart made their way into the kitchen with their children rushing to meet up with their cousins.

The women gathered together a mass of tears and nonsensical words as they wiped at tears, their own and each others.

"Women." Clark and Johnathan said at the same time and laughed as the other men agreed with a shake of their heads.

Oliver gave a slight nudge to his wife's side. "Any announcements we should add?"

Kara cocked her brow a sly smile on her lips. "No, but we can work on that."

She grabbed his ears, pulling his mouth to hers to meet together lips and tongues as he purred at the sensation her fingers were doing to his lobes and she groaned with pleasure at the hands that found her rear-end.

"This next generation is sure getting bigger." Jenna said smiling as she looked at all of her cousins.

"Yea that just means the bad guys really better watch their butts." Bart replied, pumping his fist in the air.

"We're going to have to expand the TNG club house." William advised already calculating blueprints in his head.

"I'm in." Mara said, placing her hand out in front of her.

"Oh yea!" Bart and Jenna agreed placing their hands on top of hers.

"Same here." Adrean said and with his sister, Lara, placed their hands in.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ace gave a sly grin as she and William added their hands to the group.

"Yo tweens!" John called to his sister and 'her' group. "You and the Scooby Gang play later and get to the table, time to chow down."

He turned with a wince and a set glare as Ellen punched his shoulder. "Stop teasing them!"

The two went off to bicker as the group did their cheer and dispersed to finally be seated and served among loud conversations, kissing, food tossing and just being with family. Mara couldn't quit smiling as she stared at each and every member of her family from one end of the table down the other. The happy faces, laughter and love filled every corner of the room.

So this is what it was like to Survive. No, this is what it was like to Live.

This was Life...

* * *

_The Past....(Present Time)_

**The Date**

Lois pulled the car in park, the car stopped, tires halting their munch on the gravel drive-way. She sat there in the driver-seat behind the wheel, clasping and unclasping fingers from the steering wheel, reminding herself to breath. Her nerves having a fiesta inside as her heart pounded and her stomach flipped around to the wild tune.

"I can do this." She breathed out, pushing the air from her lungs before inhaling deeply.

Her eyes fell to the red Spring dress she wore, it was light as a feather, but the fabric not so bare feeling that it left you in the mind of being naked in front of the world. It was comfortable and it flowed around her body, clingy where appropriate, loose and casual.

It was sleeveless, just two spaghetti strands held the top over her well-rounded chest and wondered if it was all part of the plan of showing as much skin for his viewing pleasure.

He was bold, sending the dress for her to wear. She would give him that.

"What happen to us talking the details out?" She questioned the air, since he wasn't there in the car with her and seeing that the house was dark but their was a faint, golden glow coming from the barn.

"Doesn't look like the, Kents are home either." Lois noticed from the lack of cars and stared nervously at the red barn waiting for her to step inside.

"Thought of everything, haven't you?"

Lois steadied the jumbled nerves as best she could before sliding slender legs from the car and shutting the door behind her. She walked a few feet when a golden-retriever saddled up to her, a small black bow-tie around his neck and a long-stem Lily was perched in his mouth.

"Hello, Shelbs. Thank God for allergy medicine." Lois greeted, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she took the flower from his mouth.

"Thank you."

It was a wild starry-shape, the petals long, white on the top part of the petals that gave way to a bright pink, orange hue. She placed it to her nose and breathed in deeply the sweet fragrance that always reminded her of her mom, why she loved them so much. The fragrance always seem to surround her mom and made them her favorites. Her eyes seemed to gather wetness but she put a stop to it before it could ruin her light work with the makeup.

"Well, lead the way." Lois told Shelby sniffing away her tears and gaining back composure.

Shelby turned around at her order and bounded on his paws in a little trot to the Barn, Lois keeping up by his side. The door was cracked open and the glow of light grew more golden as she neared.

Taking one last steadying breath to seal her nerves she slowly pushed through and went speechless. In total awe by what met her, everywhere the eye could see were white Lily scented candles flickering in the slight breeze.

Dancing with the shadows as the air taunted it into quivering waves and gave a golden glow to her skin and to the bouquets of Lilies all around as well. She stepped carefully through this fantasy as if any wrong move would make it vanish where she would never see it again. She jumped slightly as petals began to rain around her and she turned to look up at the balcony and at Clark dropping a handful more upon her.

"Sorry." He apologized, his voice firm but always that boyish-shyness underneath that she couldn't help but fall for as well.

She couldn't speak at the sight of him, He wore a plain light blue dress-shirt. A couple of the top buttons were open, showing off that smooth, toned chest of his, black dress-pants hugged his bottom half just right. Lois couldn't stop the wander of her eyes and notice that he couldn't stop his eyes from taking in every inch of her own body as well.

"For totally going behind my back with this?" She smirked playfully to his apology, cocking her brow. "What happen to 'we were going to discuss the details'?"

He stood, hands shoved into his pant pockets and just shrugged, lazily....sexily. Mind on track Lane. Lois shook her head and tried not to show how much he was affecting her....and hard.

"I didn't want to give you a chance to change your mind." Clark reasoned as she started to walk around again, her steps careful as she eyed everything over.

Lois slid her fingers over the petals, plain white petals of one bouquet she stopped in front of, considering his words. "I wouldn't have, you know?"

He raised his brow to her, following a few feet behind, afraid any closer to her and she would run.

"Ok, maybe I have thought about it, but I wouldn't have." She rephrased her words and twirled the special one he had Shelby give to her, between her fingers.

She was nervous, she didn't know what to do with her hands. She didn't know what to do with herself! She felt maybe she shouldn't have just thought about it, but maybe should have put it into action. It was nothing against Clark, she liked him, found she was starting to really like him. But she was scared...terrified.

"Here." Clark said seeing her antsy behavior and wanting to distract her, he took the white and pinkish-orange Lily from her fingers, the feel of electricity spilling over their skin as their fingers brushed against each other.

He cleared his rough throat trying not to fully drown in her intoxication, but being this close he couldn't think of anything else but loose himself in her, forever.

He broke the stem from the flower, his hands reaching up to pull back her curls and place the Lily behind her ear. She was a vision, a muse, any artist would give their ear or hand to have her for an inspiration, because she was certainly that for him.

Clark found his fingers had a mind of their own and he traced the smooth skin of her cheek down to her small chin wanting to outline her lips but not knowing how far she'd let him go. And he was burning, his lips dying to cover hers once more. Even from the brief moment he remembered of them kissing yesterday, he couldn't erase it from his head.

He had to have more.

Lois looked down, she didn't know how she was still standing because her knees fell like instant jello. She nibbled on her bottom lip, taking in a quick breath before looking up to his face; his nose, maybe not his lips, but definitely not his eyes or she would be lost-unable to escape.

"Is this us?" She asked hesitantly, her mouth felt dry, heart pounding painfully.

He watched as she stepped back and was pulling away, not just in distance but emotionally too. She wouldn't look at him, as she gestured toward the world he made for them.

It was all so perfect....She was scared....She couldn't breath....She had to run!

Lois tried to step past him, to walk away, her mind was on overdrive, panicked inside and she couldn't think. She needed to go into the night, breath in deeply the fresh air or she was afraid she would never resurface from the spell he held over her.

Of their own accord his arms snacked out, capturing her around the waist and pulling her back against his chest. His chin rested on her shoulder as his lips pressed against her ear, holding her, just wrapping her into his body. Giving comfort to the panic welling up inside. She hugged herself, she didn't know if she was protecting herself against him or him from her.

"I don't know." Clark answered truthfully and heard the hitch, the pain in her voice. "I just know I can't be without you."

Lois swallowed hard, glad he couldn't see her face, the wet tears shinning her hazels. "We're best friends, I can't be without you either."

It was more then that, he knew it, and he knew she knew it too. They both danced around it for so long that it was just easier to keep up the facade then finally give in.

"Why didn't you really give Oliver another chance?" He asked from an earlier conversation, where her only reply was that it would be hypocritical of her to go back with her ex after the hard long lecture she gave him about trying to have another go with Lana.

"I told you." Her voice was weak, he was breaking her. Why couldn't he see how much this was costing her? Taking from her? What it was taking from both of them?

Things just wouldn't ever be the same again, if they crossed this line.

"I don't believe you." Was his answer and she thought he had some balls and that she should kick him straight in them.

"Some fine start this is." She snipped and tried to pull away but his hold was firm and she couldn't fight him.

Lois closed her eyes, trying to block him out but his scent was still there drilling deep inside and holding her breath wasn't working. Especially since the feel of him was on her skin, his heat penetrating into her pores.

"Stop thinking." He whispered lowly into her ear.

"I'm not..." She shook her head and he released her, feeling the need for her to have space. "I can't when you're around me!"

"Like I can when I'm around you?" Clark threw back and she faced him, edgy, ready to fight if that's what he wanted. "You drive me crazy and sometimes I think you do it on purpose!"

"Don't flatter yourself." She steamed, he was pushing back and as much as she was admiring his guts she was getting pissed off. "My life doesn't revolve around you!"

She turned away and he grabbed a hold of her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"Then just say it! Damn it, Lo, I can't tiptoe around this anymore. Why did you turn down Oliver?"

Her body trembled from fear? Anger? She couldn't tell anymore what it was that kept her from all other men and constantly back to his arms. Friendship, she thought that was it, but somewhere along the line it had turned to something more.

Her face fell, she kept her back to him as he held her wrist prisoner and it happened. She broke down and everything inside spilled out. Everything she would never see, the deepest part of her soul on display.

"I'm scared...I-I don't want to loose you....I don't want to loose us.."

"I'm not going anywhere." His voice so sweet, she wanted to believe in him. "I'm here, Lo, right here. I'm not leaving."

She turned her head, eyes glassy with tears and he wanted to wipe them away. "You will....This won't work out and we'll hate each other..."

"For real this time?" He asked teasingly, catching her off guard with his playfulness that broke the ice between them and a small sob-laugh escaped her mouth as she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

She blinked her eyes as she laid her head against his shoulders a few minutes of silence passing before she repeated. "I'm scared."

"I am too." He confessed as his arms pressed her tighter into his body. "Stay with me, just for tonight. See how it can be with us."

Lois breathed in, his scent filling her nose, clouding her mind and felt as his hands traced up her arms to take them from around his neck. He entwined his fingers with hers and lead her from the back of the barn following a little path of candles out farther into the fields until they were deep under the diamond filled sky. A red patchwork blanket waited for them along with a picnic basket and small, silver radio.

"Orange juice and peanut-butter jelly sandwiches?" She asked, quirking her brow.

Clark shrugged as he changed through the stations for a song, one instantly catching his ear. It was perfect, the words everything he wanted to say to her but didn't know where to start or even how to begin to explain. So he'd show her and hope the words would come later but for now hoping she could see through his actions what she meant to him. What they could be if they were just willing to try.

"We can sample the feast later..." He said playfully, releasing her hand as he held it out in an invitation, wanting her to choose him...to choose them on her own.

_Din...Tat......Din....Tat......Din....Tat...Dundundunduuuun......Oooooohhhhhh.....dundundundundundun.....Oooooohhhh........dundundundun...._

Lois looked from his face to his hand, her own raised to hover hesitantly above his palm before slowly slipping it inside his. He gave a tug to her body until it pressed, flushed against his own, her eyes too caught up in his blues to look away and he couldn't even dream about leaving the sanctuary of her hazel orbs.

_Picking up the pieces  
Of a life that I once knew  
What will tomorrow bring_

They stepped slowly moving in a circle, as they let the words of the song fill and become the unspoken voice where their own had failed them. Fireflies shown like glowing jewels, swaying in and out of patterns around them with quiet hums as the soft grass flattened beneath their feet.

_Gray skies all around me  
I don't know where to turn  
Can you help me with this pain?_

She was unsure, he could see it clearly written on her face, but kept her gaze, not allowing her to look away. Keeping his hand pressed on the small of her back, not allowing her to escape. His blues imploring her to listen to the words he wanted to say to her. To make her feel how she made him feel....out of control and wonderful, taking away the dark hurt.

_A shooting star, a ray of light  
A breeze that calms me in the night  
I got your message yesterday  
I feel you here, I wish that you could_

They swayed softly, steps barely firm as if the ground was made of cotton. She followed his lead and felt the unease that was coming from his body suddenly and had to remember that she wasn't the only vulnerable person going into this. He was just as likely to get burned by this if it all blew up in their faces.

She smoothed her hand down his chest, catching his attention as he seemed to struggle with some inner battle. "Clark?"

_Stay with me  
Two hearts forever  
You were the spark that lit the flame  
Only if'd you_

Clark shook his head at her concern and questioning hazels and stared intently into her eyes. "I know I'm not Oliver, I probably could never give you any of what he could, but..."

She placed her finger over his lips to quiet him. "It's enough. I don't want or need Oliver, or money, or big pricey gifts and-"

_Stay with me  
This love's forever  
And in my heart you will remain  
Until we meet again_

He reversed her hold, placing her own finger to her mouth to shut her up and she chuckled as he bent his head closer to look more deeply into her eyes.

"But, I have my heart..." His fingers smoothed around her lips, sending chills over her body. "...and I think it's pretty valuable. Sell it on eBay or the black market."

_Sitting in the cold room  
waiting for the sun  
Will ever shine again?_

Lois chocked out a laugh at his horrible joke, tears slipping down her cheeks before she could wipe them away. "Smallville, you need work."

Clark smiled fiercely, he loved it, the nickname he gave her. He didn't realize how much a sign of affection it was directed to him. How blind he was!

He captured her chin as she continued to sob with joy, love, feelings no one brought from her ever in life and she was living. Truly, living now.

_Picture frames, the better days  
Are swirling in my head  
Will I ever find a way?_

"It's yours, all of it, Lois." His blues were piercing, diving deep into her soul and pulling it from the murky waters. "I know where it belongs now. I know who that person is that is meant for me. She was right in front of me all along and I was too blind to notice or too scared to see."

She trembled under his hand as the words shattered her inside, tearing down stone, breaking a way to her heart. "And that person is me?"

He wanted to shake her, make her believe it, not fight it, but he smiled softly and nodded his head. His thumb pressed against her lips and slid over the plump petals, watching her eyes close from the sensation.

_A shooting star, a ray of light  
A breeze that calms me in the night  
I got your message yesterday  
I feel you here, I wish that you could_

He leaned closer, the warmth of his breath teasing along her skin. Voice low, and husky as he whispered. "I finally cashed in and got my Harley."

___Stay with me  
Two hearts forever  
You were the spark that lit the flame  
Only if'd you_

Lois eyes popped open long enough to see him quickly close the rest of the distance between them. His mouth came down on hers hard, searing the breath from her lungs as fireworks shot off from behind eyes that dropped closed again. Her hands shaky, touching his face as he fed greedily against her lips urging her to match the desire boiling over him.

She went into him, mouth coming awake to indulge in the passion he fueled inside her and whimpered at the hands that made home low on her hips.

_Stay with me  
This love's forever  
And in my heart you will remain  
Until we meet again_

Her arms slid hesitantly up his shoulders and around his neck, moving freely, instinctively. Fingers slid into the curled hair at the nape of his neck, earning a seedy groan from his throat and she smiled through the kissing at the new grounds being covered between them.

The discovery of knowing him past being just a friend.....and it felt....amazing! It felt right. If felt like....home.

_I got your message yesterday  
I feel you here, I wish that you could_

He nipped her bottom lip lightly between his teeth and soothed the sting over with a slide of his tongue. She took in the invitation and allowed him to drink from the nectar of her mouth as his slowly caressed her tongue and moaned fully into his mouth.

___Stay with me  
Two hearts forever  
You were the spark that lit the flame  
Only if'd you_

She couldn't believe she was doing this...with him of all people! But, God, it was more then there were words to describe it all.

_Stay with me  
This love's forever  
And in my heart you will remain  
Until we meet again_

What was she doing? Did their friendship mean nothing to her? She had the most incredible thing in her life by having him for a best friend and she could be ruining it right now.

He felt her body start to tense as her kisses came slower, not as much heat as before.

_Until we meet again_

He felt her brows furrow, as certain thoughts plagued her mind and took her on a roller-coaster ride of doubt. She was trembling again, the fear was back, the indecision was rearing it's ugly head and he wasn't going to let it take her away from him. Her thoughts were his own, he valued their friendship above anything, but it was meant to be more. He couldn't let friendship be the end and finale between them.

_Oooooohhhhh......You've gotta slow down_

She stopped kissing him, but didn't pull away as her forehead leaned against his, savoring the heat of his breath fanning her face. His hand slid down her cheek, his breath labored, matching her own. Frenzied thoughts piled into the forefront of her mind, turning her stomach into knots.

"Stop thinking, Just _feel _us." He told her and this time gently touched his lips against hers, testing the waters, waiting patiently through his intoxicating offers for her to respond.

_Just slow down_

Lois turned her mouth up to his to give him better access as she gave in, pouring her heart over into his hands. He smiled widely against her lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and spun her around as she clung her arms back around his neck and laughed with delight that rang and echoed through the inky, sparkling air.

His blue depths questioned her. 'Are you sure?'

_You've gotta slow down_

She smiled up to him in answer as he settled her down to her feet, pushing a strand of her hair back as his blues returned the fondness, lips wide in his charming grin. Lois rocked on her heels, becoming antsy, excited with her new found feelings toward her farmboy and not letting another minute pass as she cupped his face and dragged him back to her lonely lips, eagerly.

His mind reeling as she took charge and gave a slow tempo of lips and tongues as his fingers dug into her hips and pulled her body until the heat from her skin was felt through his clothes, soaked through, with their close contact.

There they stood in the soft golden-glow of candles, amongst the green-gems of fireflies, entwined, under moon, stars and heaven....taking a chance on love.

_Just slow down..._

Lois' body bounced as she laughed, mouth full of peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, and pressed snugly into Clark's chest as his long thighs caged her in on either side. She sat back more against his toned-hard chest, allowing him to take her weight, which he didn't mind at all.

"I can't believe you actually made this for our picnic?" Lois laughed again, ripping a piece of the middle out and plopping it into her mouth.

Clark placed a kiss on her bare collarbone, drunk on love, before biting a chunk from his sandwich. "Extent of my culinary skills."

Lois jabbed him in the ribs for the tease as he gave a fake 'humph' sound and laughed. "I have you know I'm a fine cook."

"Yea if it's just water, but then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to find a way to burn that."

He laughed as she tried to turn around and deal him more then a blow to the shoulder, but his strong arms wrapped around, pinning her arms to her side. His face snuggled into her neck, teasing the skin with soft kisses and with a deep sigh she calmed down. Eyes closed as she savored his lips touching the taunt skin of her long, slender neck and shoulder.

"I was right." She moaned, biting on her bottom lip in pleasure.

"About what?" He asked between kisses.

"There was a reason for the dress exposing so much skin."

He smiled slyly against her shoulder. "Haven't noticed."

She laughed and rammed her elbow against his stomach, his lips placing one last smack into her shoulder before returning back to their meal.

"You have to admit they are good."

"The best in the world." She smiled playfully. "Except one problem. No crust, farmboy."

Lois tossed the offending pieces over her shoulder at him but he ducked his head out of the way, mouth rearing a huge smile. "You still plan on calling me that?"

"Yep. It's us." She turned around plopping a piece of sandwich in his mouth as she placed her legs over his thighs and around his waist, sitting, facing him.

"I don't want that to change. How we are together...the banter."

Clark smoothed the chestnut curls from her face, letting his fingers linger on her cheek. "The flirting."

Lois tilted her head, her lips in a sneaky purse. "I never flirt."

He raised his brow in a questioning 'No?', gesture as she rephrased her words with a shrug. "Well....not with you."

"And now?" He asked voice deep, and so low she hand to lean closer to hear him and shivered at the seduction there.

"Now..." She whispered, peaking under heavy lids and erased the space between them, her lips touching his throat and felt his body tighten in more place then one.

"...I guess I don't have to hold back anymore."

Clark's voice escaped him in a heady groan as her mouth did wicked little things over the tight muscles and sinews of his neck and hand traced the hard planes of his chest through his shirt.

"I dreamed of you doing this so many times."

Lois pushed her hair from her face as she looked up at him from his neck, her expression contemplative. "You dreamt of me doing this to you?"

He gave a shy smile, but kept his eyes locked on her face as he traced little patterns on her skin. "Too many times."

She closed her eyes, pushing into his touch as his voice washed over her. "None of them were even close to the real thing."

Lois smiled and graced him with the deep green of her eyes as she opened them for him and moved in close to continue what she started. She loved the idea that she could make him melt just as much as he did her. It was nice to know she had another leverage over him but one that could so easily turn on her too. One that would be so much fun to have directed her way.

Clark was humming over the attention she was paying to every inch of skin she could nibble, lick and kiss and his body responded eagerly for more. She smiled triumphantly and teasingly as her hands found way under the hem of his shirt to his bare chest and heard him suck in a sharp breath at the sizzling contact.

"I didn't think anyone else but the Pink Princess occupied that vacant hole in your head." Lois said tauntingly and felt him tense as he drew his hands over hers removing them from under his shirt.

The thought of Lana in his head wasn't the same as they had been when he thought he was in love with her, foolishly trying to keep something in his life that made him no more happy than being beaten with Kryptonite did. But thinking of Lana brought thoughts of his secrets to the surface and how Lois was the only one who ever seemed to make him feel like he was normal. Not some freak who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

To Lois he was just Clark Kent, not a hero, but your average 'yes ma, yes pa', good ole' boy. And he didn't want to change in her eyes. He shared her fear, now, of things changing betwen them. He saw first hand how she went weak-in-the-knees when it came to his alter ego, the red-blue-blur. He enjoyed the fact that she admired him, but he didn't want the fact that she totally changed who she was, how she acted around him to happen.

Lois arched her brow as he reluctantly put a stop to what she was doing and his face held a grave expression as if he was breaking-up, with things just starting out.

"I swear if you're breaking up with me I'll shave Shelby and burn every plaid thing you own." She said in a nervous, rushed voice, only half joking as she didn't know what to make of his manner.

"What?"

"Ok, that was harsh, I'll just take Shelby from you and burn every plaid thing you own."

Clark just shook his head, he wanted to laugh at her nervous outburst, it bubbled in his throat but his mind weighed too heavily to let it out. He had to tell her. He wanted to. More then anything, and there wasn't a single reason why he shouldn't. Except his fear that she wouldn't be the same person anymore, that torn him a size-smaller on a daily bases. Who ripped on his plaid and called him the Prince of all things farm related.

The person who called him 'Smallville' and punched his shoulder playfully.

"We need to talk." He finally spoke and saw his words didn't ease one bit of tension from her features.

Lois tried to scramble back, to erase the touch of his body from hers. To not be in such an intimate position when the words did break from his mouth.

"You are, aren't you?"

He held her steady in place his hands on her wrists and slid her back to his lap, and this time he did give a small chuckle. "You really are scarred about us?"

"Yea, aren't you?" She said pensively, her eyes looking away.

"Yea." He replied and reaching out with his hand turned her face to bring her eyes back to him. "That's why I want to say this and I need you to trust me."

"You're gay."

"Lois!"

"I knew it! You always had a thing for Ollie, all the secret discussions between you two. I should have known."

Clark's face dropped in annoyance at the chuckles she hid behind her hand and he let out a low growl as he tackled her to the ground, careful not to hurt her as he towered his body over her. He made her really laugh about something as he attacked her sides in a bout of tickles that had her squirming and laughing wildly. She tried to kick and buck him off but he was too strong and just pinned her legs down with his own.

"Stop!" Lois squealed, trying to push his hands away but felt weak as all her strength went to laughing.

"Uh-huh, you deserve this." He taunted barely giving her a chance to breath as his hands were relentless.

"I give! I give!" Lois screamed-laughed all at one time.

"Nope." Clark shook his head, he was going to make her pay for that little crack. "Not until you say it."

Lois shook her head, she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "If you don't see.." Laugh-Squeal. "..I can't really think.." Scream. "..to know what you're talking about!"

"Say it!" Clark insisted.

"Say what!" Lois shouted, anything for him to stop.

His smile grew wide, from ear-to-ear. "Why didn't you give Oliver another chance?"

Lois gasped and chest heaved with even more laughter as his fingers went up a notch in speed. "BECAUSE HE WASN"T YOU!"

A man of his word, his fingers instantly halted and he leaned there on his elbows, over her, smiling victoriously.

She glared, trying to catch her breath but still softly laughing from the after effects. "You're evil."

"No, just nervous." His face became serious, all joking was aside now. "There are things about me that aren't....normal."

"Yeaaaa.....but who's normal, right?" Lois dismissed with an unsure smile.

Clark rolled his eyes, and sighed hard. "Haven't you ever notice my 'now you see me, now you don't' acts?"

"Yea, those are my favorites." Lois snorted with a smirk. "Especially when I'm really trying to say something important and _woosh_, I turn around and you're not there."

"And?" Clark pressed.

"And?" She mimicked raising her shoulders.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Annoyed as hell!" Lois retorted. "We really gotta work on the 'lets avoid Lois' routine you got going. You know, with us dating, now?"

Clark slapped his hand down his face, she was messing with him, he'd been around her too long not to know when she was joking.

"Ok, wrong wording." He confessed and she chuckled as she reached up to toy with one of his curls. "What did you think about it at the time?"

"Mmmhmm." She sighed, stroking his hair. "Weak bladder?"

"Really?" Clark dropped his head into his chest with a despairing huff.

Lois laughed and grabed his face, pushing it up until he was seeing her again in his blues. "There's a secret you have that you keep to yourself because you're afraid, am I right?"

"Yea."

"Of course I am." She laughed.

He glared. She giggled more and continued.

"You're afraid to tell anyone, because you fear they'll get hurt if they knew?"

He only nodded this time.

"It's really important or you wouldn't be making such a big deal of it. Especially since Lana hounded you about it every waking moment of her fling with you." Lois stated.

"It wasn't every waking mo-" Clark stopped before he got himself in the dog house so early in their relationship because what he had with Lana couldn't be called as such.

And just replied with a simple. "Yes."

"Though it might not be now." She cupped her palms over his cheeks and looked closely into his blues. "Will you tell me?"

Clark closed his eyes only needing a second to consider it and replied with a truthful, steadfast. "Yes."

"Then that's all I need to know." She reassured and gave him his favorite smile the one that stopped his heart dead.

He couldn't help but smile in return, affectionately, admiring the woman tuck beneath him. "What if I wait a long time?"

"How long?" She challenged with a smirk on her lips.

"Our wedding day?" Clark teased and saw her gulp at the mention of marriage and realized how serious he was about them.

"It better be a damn good secret." She snarked playfully.

Clark dropped down on her bringing more giggles from her as he kissed the sensitive skin of her neck, too overjoyed for words to speak. He removed his body off the top of her own and layed down by her side, resting his head on her stomach as their eyes wondered off to the starry sky above them. Stars sparkled, shinned, flickered in the endless blackness overhead like so many possibilities.

"So, this is us?" Lois asked, her hand combed through his thick curls as their eyes watched the celestial screen.

Clark smiled dreamily, he didn't envy the bright, shiny balls of stars up above, he was already in heaven.

He lifted her free hand, placing a kiss on her palm before locking their fingers together "This is us."

"I see why you like starring out there all the time." She sighed, absently stroking his head, mind in blissful peace. "It's so quiet and beautiful. Almost like looking into the future."

"There's one beauty it can't compete with." He said running his thumb over her knuckles and Lois bit her lip to keep her mouth from smiling so widely.

"What do you think it's going to be like?"

"What?"

"The future?" She shrugged. "Ours?"

Clark looked more deeply to the burning gas globes above them as if he could really see what was in-store for him swirling between the Milkyway.

"Marriage? Kids?" Clark shrugged in deep thought. "Life where I'm happy and deeply in love with the person that's for me."

Lois sighed dreamily as she visioned his words. "A wife, two point five kids and house with a white-picket fence. That's us?"

Clark turned his head, rolling on his stomach as his deep blues captured her hazel-greens. "It's possible."

"Maybe." Lois wondered and moaned as his lips met her stomach through the thin fabric of her dress.

He snuggled his nose against her stomach as he planted more kisses. "Though, I think I want more than two and a half kids."

"We'll see." Came her foggy reply, that would have agreed to anything as long as he didn't stop.

His smile was lazy, knowing, there wasn't going to be any other woman in his life he could see marrying and carrying his children.....their children.

He moved the fabric of her top in her two piece dress aside to expose the taunt skin of her stomach to lay a kiss over her navel, reveling in the quickness of her breath in response.

"We Will."

* * *

Clark lifted his head from the round belly, holding a special package, small silver stress lines streaked the skin, but Lois was always beautiful no matter what. His hands rubbed the side of her stomach as he placed another kiss to the ball-like mound.

"How's my baby doing?" He whispered to the unborn child.

"Thirsty for lemonade." Lois stated, pulling down her maternal blouse and handing Clark his glass of Lemonade as she took a particular large gulp from her own.

The ice clinking and a refreshing sigh came from her mouth as she quenched her need for liquids. Clark pulled her down into his lap, his arms snaking around the girth of her waist while his face buried into her chocolate strands.

"Mmmmm, I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Lois giggled at the tease of his curly, slicked strands tickling her skin. "Even if I look like a beached whale?"

He nibbled her earlobe, biting it gently between his teeth. "Mmmm, a beached whale that's turning me on."

She punched his shoulder in a playful manner and set her lips in a smirk. "I believe that's how I got this way in the first place....again! After how many kids?"

Clark took a sip from the lemonade, home-made by his mom. "I do remember saying I wanted more than two point five kids."

"Lucky me." Lois smiled.

"Admit it Lane, you can't resist the charm?" Clark teased.

"It's not the charm I can't resist, Smallville..." Lois whispered and dipped her eyes down suggestively to his lower region before staring back into his eyes with a sly smirk.

Clark cleared his throat roughly, his cheeks a tint of pink as they flushed from her words. She laughed, no matter how long they been together she still could manage to get him to blush like when he was nothing more then a teen boy from a one-horse town in her eyes. Now he was a man, a hero, her husband and father of her children.

She burst in a fit of giggles as he gave a few pokes to her ribs before she settled back into his chest to stare out into the yard from the open, wrap-around porch of the familiar quaint little yellow farm-house. Times like these spent at the grandparents' on weekends and days the two were off from work at the Daily Planet and Clark was given a break from his Superman complex by the Justice League who took over for him in the hero business, a day or two.

Mara was out in the yard by the old tire-swing, speeding around and chasing after the twins Jor'dan and Laurel along with Shelby who tried to catch them as they played tag. Their laughter echoing in the orangery sky as the sun slowly set to rest for the day.

"I'm gonna get you!" Mara screamed to the squealing toddlers as they tried to spin from her grasp and she would capture them and swing them up in the air.

"No, Ma'wa, no get me!" Jor'dan laughed, his chubby, short legs trying to get away.

"Rooooaaaaarrr." Mara said acting like a monster, crashing through the dried, brown, summer-crisp grass.

"Swelbee, help Ja'win!" Laurel clapped her hands and with the dog chased after her big sister, stumbling on the uneven ground.

In the far corner of the porch, Jonathan and his namesake, John, were engaged in their twelfth game of chess for the day. Sometimes still as statues as they tried to think of new manuvers to outsmart the other. And other times they were animated as the game became intense or they playfully accused each other of cheating or moving pieces on the checkered board.

John bit on his tongue in anticipation as his grandfather made a move he was counting on he would make.

"Check." Jonathan announced proudly with a hearty laugh. "Gotta get up pretty early to pull one over this ole' dog."

His sixteen year-old grandson interlocked his fingers and cracked them outward before moving his castle right to his unguarded king and knocking it over with a huge smile.

"Checkmate."

"Well, I'll be..." Johnathan scratched his shaggy hair and gave a bellow of laughter. "Best one more game. Loser washes dishes after dinner?"

John cracked his neck to one side then the other. "Get ready to 'wax on, wax off', grandpa."

"Don't let the grays fool ya, Son. I still have a few tricks up these sleeves." Johnathan said as they set up the board to play another round.

Clark could hear his mother and Ellen conversing in the kitchen as she showed her eldest granddaughter how to cook as they prepared the family dinner for the day. Lumpy meatloaf layed in a square roasting pan on top of the stove, while half burnt, half raw potatoes were being scraped from the charred cast-iron pot.

"Sorry, gram." Ellen said with a sulken face. "It didn't look like it was on high enough to cook."

Martha gave the teen an empathetic, heart-felt expression. "Don't worry, Ellen, we can always do a bean salad. Hopefully even you can't mess that up."

Ellen gave a nervous laugh to her grandmother's teasing, she did inherit some of her mother's traits after all. "No promises."

Martha laugh and hugged her granddaughter to her side in a tight embrace.

Clark chuckled to himself but Lois felt it as his body bounced up and down beneath her in the porch chair.

"How's my girl doing?" She asked knowing exactly why her husband was silently laughing.

Clark glanced at his wife from the corner of his eyes, her head laid back against his shoulder and smiled widely. "Well, she is her mother's daughter."

Lois whacked his arm for teasing their child but thought about it and asked. "That bad?"

"I suggest me going for take-out while we're in our room and everyone else is in for the night."

"Yikes." Lois scrunched up, knowing her own disasters when it came to culinary delight, more like culinary fright.

His sensitive hearing prying into the conversation as it became more hushed in he kitchen, he didn't mean to, it was just natural to listen to see where his family were at around him. To make sure they were safe, that it slipped his mind at times that privacy was very much valued.

"So, how is school coming along, dear?" His mom asked as she rolled out the dough for crust to her famous apple pie.

"Pretty good, I guess, I"m making A's and B's in all my classes." Ellen shrugged as she cut up the fresh long green beans for the bean salad, finding at least she could do this right.

Martha cocked her brow. "You guess? That is good."

"Yea." Ellen just sighed, throwing the beans into the bowel.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?"

Ellen just shrugged. "Just the usual, trying to keep control of my abilities. Dealing with the stupid Luthor siblings at school, homework, boring teachers. You know."

"That does sound like a plateful." Martha agreed, nodding her head. "What about friends? Everthing good with them?"

"What friends?" The young teen complained. "I don't have many, mainly I just hang with the family and cousins."

Martha was a teen once, it might have been long ago, but the symptoms were always the same no matter what era it was. And the down cast face and particular heavy sigh coming from her grandchild had more to do with than what she just listed.

She continued to roll out the dough into a flat pizza shape and nonchalantly went into a direction all teen girls were sensitive about talking.

"So, anyone special in your life? A special friend?" Martha thought she was being subtle enough but it seem like kids in this era were more blunt these days.

"You mean a boyfriend, gram'ma?" Ellen asked flatly.

Martha prided herself for not stuttering at being caught in her scheme. "Well....a boy who is a friend. In a sense...yea."

"It's complicated." She sighed, her only answer.

"We've all been in the thrushes of love, it's always complicated." Martha chuckled, fingers setting the apple slices in continuous circles in the crusted pie-dish.

"No, it's really complicated with me."

Martha cocked her brow as if saying, 'try me'.

"Well, for one, my parents still think I'm too young to date and dad would kill my boyfriend if he ever found out I kinda, sorta do have one...."

Martha laughed and shook her head. "All fathers say that."

"Can all fathers, crush a car with their bare hands, freeze a pond to solid ice with their breath or shoot lasers from their eyes?" Ellen retorted with a round of questions.

"Got me there."

Ellen's shoulders slumped forward, the beans in smaller pieces than what was intended. "Besides they would really kill me if they found out _who _I was dating....."

Clark's jaw ticked at the knowledge he came bestowed upon, and his whole body tensed as his fingers gripped tightly around the end of the armrest. Lois could feel the tension enter his body and feel the shift in the air that surrounded him. It had its perks being around someone for so long you instantly could tell when they're mood had changed. The why was always the battle to be known.

"Uh-Oh. What's wrong?" Lois asked, ready to free him if there was a need to do so. "Is the kitchen on fire?"

"No, every-thing's fine." Clark tried to crack a smile but Lois could detect the flakiness in the spread of his lips. "No need for Superman, yet."

She didn't laugh at his Corny jokes as she usually did, but gave him a scrutinizing stare that told 'she knew he was hiding something from her'. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"How long have we've been married?"

Clark sighed. "Sixteen years, seven months, twenty-two days...." He raised his arm, looking at his watch. "Fourteen-hours, fifty-six minutes, and four seconds."

She slitted her eyes, hating that he was so precise. "Exactly!" She turned in his lap to look at him more. "Which means we've been married long enough that I know when you're hiding something from me."

He smiled, sliding his fingers through her dark strands. "You could tell things about me way before we were married."

Her face dropped at him avoiding the subject. "True, now tell me."

"Later." He grabbed her shoulders, gently turned her around and pulled her back until she laid on his chest again, head on his shoulder. "Right now, I want to spend this moment with my beautiful wife."

Lois snorted as he snuggled his face into her neck, but excitement spread over her face and she grabbed Clark's hands, sliding them under her blouse, onto her bulging stomach. Clark's face lit up, no matter how many times this happened to them it was always like the first time all over again.

"Whoa! She's got some kick." Clark praised, pressing his hand over the little lump that pressed back from the inside.

Lois smiled at the excited soon-to-be-daddy again, her hands over his and directing them to the best spots to feel their unborn child. He pressed his lips to her temple as he massaged his hands over her round-belly.

"No pain?" He whispered, the edge of worry for his wife always there.

Lois grinned, feeling complete with life at the funny little sensations the baby movements caused inside her tummy, knowing she carried a special cargo.

"Not one ounce."

Dr. Stiller was a miracle worker finding the right drugs that were safe enough for her and the baby that allowed her to carry to term without dealing with the overbearing strength from her half-Kryptonian children. Dealing with nine months of her insides being bruised and tortured by two little feet kicking away with unnatural strength from her first child had Clark all but ready to take matters into his own hands.

Thinking of everything from withholding sex, slipping birth control into her coffee to surgical procedures just so that they wouldn't have anymore children and he wouldn't have to go through another day of seeing the purple-ish marks on the outside of her stomach and hear her cries of pain from their child's movements inside her. She never complained but for his sanity he was willing to do anything.

Why he was forever grateful to Bruce for bringing Dr. Stiller into their lives and for his hard work of finding a way for Lois to have a normal pregnancy like any other women in the world. The exception being, Sam, since he seemed to take after his mom in the biological sense he was entirely normal-human...though not exactly, he had 'abilities that didn't seem to be the ordinary Kryptonian kind.

He knew things. Almost could sense things before they happened like a very strong sixth-sense or preminition. Lois wouldn't let anyone call it psychic, though it was what came to mind of being. He was also very smart for his age, ridiculously so at times. But he was shy, very quiert and so loveable just like his dad. His father's shadow what he was called, wherever Clark may be in the house you were sure to find Sammy right by his side.

Thumb in mouth, red blanket in hand dragging down by his feet. Exactly how he was even now in sleep.

Lois glanced over to her six year-old boy, laying flat-out on his stomach on top the wooden bench next to their chair. She drew her fingers in his dark curls, sighing contently and smiled as his puckered lips sucked on his thumb from the disturbance. He pulled the blood-red blanket closer to his face, the rest of it hung over the edge of the seat and laid on the wooden floor boards of the porch.

"What do you think?" Lois asked, eyes filled with her son.

"Hmmm?" Came Clark's lazy reply.

"The baby. You think Erica will have abilities like the rest or will poor Sammy be the only 'normal' sibling?"

"I think..." Clark said hugging Lois closer to his body as he snuggled against her. "We'll love her and she'll be happy no matter if she's full human, half-human, or half-kryptonian."

He kissed her neck. "I also think 'we' haven't decided to call her that."

"I believe I mentioned saying 'I' was going to call her that." Lois mocked using his tone of voice teasingly.

"She kicked!" Lois gasped and laughed at the timing. "See she likes the name."

"You're plotting her against me already." Clark groaned playfully. "Would be nice if I could have a kid all my own."

"Well, you carry them for nine months and then you could." She taunted, lacing their fingers together and laughing. "Besides you have Sammy."

"Yea..." Clark smiled toward his slumbering son. "...One out of seven. And the namesake of your father. How ironic is that?"

"What are you talking about? Daddy loves you." Lois giggled as the words not entirely being the truth slipped from her mouth.

"Love to get me away from you that is." Clark smirked with a frustrated roll of his eyes when it came to his wife's father.

Lois turned her face to him, inches from his own, and placed a kiss to his chin. "Too bad, your stuck with me Smallville."

"Lucky me." Clark mimicked her earlier words with a ear-to-ear grin on his face placing a kiss into her hair. "I'm stuck with all of you guys."

"Damn straight!"

"Lois!" He chastised and nibbled on her earlobe but she was unrepentant and only laughed.

His blues roamed the wide yard in front of them where Mara, the twins and Shelby were still engaged in their game of tag, or was it chase, within the dry, brown grass. The dog barking loudly with the children's playful excitement as he bounded after them. His dad and son were close to finding out who the unlucky person was that would wash the mount of dishes after dinner. His dad looked up and gave him a wink, a huge smile on the old man's face which Clark returned readily.

Sammy, his shadow, snored softly, making little babyish noises in his sleep as the red blanket Lois have given Clark long again stayed bunched in his tiny fist.

Ellen and his mother were still in the kitchen laughing over the embarrassing stories his mom was telling his daughter, about his awkward years of teen-hood and coping with his unwelcomed abilities. Clark giggled at the memories too and earned a raised brow from his chocolate hair wife and questioning hazel eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or is this a conversation for 'Later'?" She quirked, throwing his words back at him.

"Just happy." He replied truthfully, the swell of his heart could attest to that.

"Whatever about?" Lois teased, fluttering her long lashes at him.

Clark grinned, wide and bright, pressing his lips over hers in a soft kiss as he answered the one word that summed it all up.

"Life."

**The End.**

**(Or just the beginning.....?)**

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhhhh, that's a rap! Thanks! Review! PLZ!

I don't know whether to call that an evil cliffy or what *ponders* hehehe. To answer the question that's probably on mind, it's yes, I'm thinking about doing a sequel, kinda, not really. It deals with all the characters, mainly the children, so it's kind of like its own story then a sequel but whatever.

It's just going to be a fun piece, maninly, probably just monolouge. I don't know how serious I'll get into it so the chapters will probably be fast and short. I haven't decided yet.

**Title: "It's a Super Life" or "Life"** (which one?)

**Summary: **Still working on it----But basically it's going to be about the day in the life of Clark Kent, Lois Lane Kent and their children, the drama, fun, serious issues, loving moments, comical times of dealing with a huge 'super' family. I'll be doing a day in life with each kid from the Kents, Waynes, Queens, and Allens. Starting with Ellen.

**Preview:** Chapter one - Ellen the Secret

Name: Ellen Joanne Kent (Blah! Middle name.)  
Age: 15  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 110 (Weeell, 110-ish..)  
Hair/Eyes: Dark brown, straight (iron-ed out) / Blue  
Powers: Super-strength, super-hearing, x-ray vision (Ummm...sorta. Can't get it to focus right, just sees insides of people--Gross! Don't ask.)  
Weakness: Major attitude (thanks mom!)

You have no idea how it is being a fifteen year-old girl! Homework. High school. Exams. Boring teachers. Raging hormones. PMS. Chores. Parents that drive you crazy!

Ok, maybe you do. But do you know what it's like dealing with all of the above and being the second oldest of six point five half-Kryptonian children?

Dealing with control issues over your powers and those of your siblings? Trying not to kill the Luthor kids, whose parents are the enemies of your parents? All while trying to live a normal life, make the grade, save the world, keep your secrets from friends and others?

And, oh yea, keep your parents from finding out that their fifteen year old is dating one of the sons of their enemy?

Ellen huffs her dark curls from her blue eyes, looking fed-up. "I didn't think so..."

**Coming Soon...**


End file.
